The Kakarrotto Saga
by claudius
Summary: Finally, a new chapter! Looks like the New Mutants are leaving the DB Universe. But are they going home, and will everyone go? The New MutantsTenchiDBZ Xover continues! Please review!
1. Prologue

Untitled (see below)

Prologue

By claudius

I do not own Dragon Ball Z 

_Snap!_

            That sound was all it took for death to arrive upon her. The listener was _so_ pleased to hear that sound. After all, wasn't the sound the result of breaking this woman's neck? Also, wasn't it his own bare hand that crushed her throat?

            The woman just hung there by his hand, bereft of the life that had previously caused her to attempt to intervene with fate. The hand released its dead cargo. It fell to the ground with a thump, lying before the listener's feet. Darkness masked her face from the beginning of her death, but the killer knew who she was, and hated her. She was a slut, a being too worthless for him to accept. Oh, there might've been a time when he did tolerate her presence, even participating in sexual relations with her. It was a remembrance he now found sickening. Fortunately, common sense finally prevailed, ending such ignorance.

            Now he had to finish the job. Now it was the Shit's turn. 

The killer slowly walked out from this room, giving so little attention to the corpse behind him. He moved obsessively from one room and into another. In this new place, also covered in black, the killer saw his prey. _It_ lay gracefully in a bed; though _its_ small face was also masked by shadows, there was no doubt that _it_ was asleep. 

            The killer's thoughts were full and definite: time to put this Shit out of its misery! The bitch was bad enough, but…this, this…_thing_ before him was an abomination! _It_ was the awful fulfillment of those disgusting relations. The very presence was a poison to his pure blood. Nine years of tolerance were too much. 

            No more. Angry at the sheer insolence, the killer's hair began to shine in golden locks. This bright incandescence awoke the Shit. _Its_ small eyes opened, looking out with confusion. As the head moved out of the darkness, the truth of _its_ identity was revealed. The killer's green eyes met with this bare expression. That face, resembling his own, angered him with great wrath_. He could not bear the sight of this Shit anymore!_

            (_no…_)

He furiously raised both his arms up high, its two fists clenched together as one. 

            (_No!_)

This alliance dived into the thing's head. His fists cracked into the Shit's skull like a shovel through stone. 

            (_NO!_)

            He liked it.

_"NO!"_

            With abrupt consciousness, Son Goku screamed that word. He sat up in the bed with great reflex. His face was dead white, his eyes wide and piercing in shocking stares, truly a mask of horror. Sweat perspired upon his brow, enhanced by heavy breathing. Each gasp for air deeply trembled his entire body, its naked flesh quivering in every muscle.

            By his side, ChiChi looked at him in sympathy and worry. "What's wrong, honey? Were you havin' a nightmare!"

            Goku, ignorant of his wife at first, finally saw and heard her words with understanding. As he touched his brow, relaxation started to set. He lay back down, his deep breaths growing softer and softer. It was only a dream. No dreams were anything to be harmful from. Goku looked at his wife, happy nothing had happened to her. But the fear was restored when a new concern arose. He sharply whispered a name: "Gohan!"

            Goku got out of bed in great speed. Wearing nothing but boxers, his muscularly perfect figure made for some unintentionally striking poses as he lunged and stood.

            "What's wrong?" ChiChi asked worriedly.

            "Nothin'" was Goku's quick answer as he put on his robe. _Nothing_ was his hope. Registering a recognizable Ki, Goku pressed his two fingers to his forehead, summoning the shunkan idou that transported him to another room. In this new place, Goku looked for his son. He saw Gohan, fast asleep in bed.

            The obvious safety presented by his son's present situation made the father sigh with relief. Wanting a further check, Goku grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards. He gazed upon his sleeping son, thoughts of ease and fear traveling in his mind. The ease grew the longer Goku looked over his son. He always liked seeing Gohan sleep, a favorite picture of his that originated from the boy's infancy. He also liked seeing his boy awake. Beneath this simple child was the potential of becoming a great fighter. He had already shown progress as one, getting stronger. However, all of that was not as important as the boy himself. He was kind, caring, determined to give his all to help others. Goku was certain: Gohan would make a great man someday.

            As his dream still lingered upon his mind, Goku looked on with concern. For some reason, it showed him killing Gohan. If the dream boy was his son, then who was the dead woman? Chichi? He thought about it seriously, then did away with it as the result of indigestion. Goku knew that he could never want to hurt his wife- never mind that he had disappointed her in the past- nor would he hurt Gohan. That was silly! How could he even think of doing it? He was no Saiya-jin. Sure, maybe in body and power, but never in cruelty or mercilessness. A bump on his head he got as a baby made sure of that. It got clearer to Goku that the whole dream was a lot of hooey. He wasn't a bad guy, and never will be.

            Goku pulled the chair away as he stood closer to the bed. His boy lay exposed, the covers tangled between his knees. With a smile, the father pulled the blanket all the way to Gohan's neck. 

            "Get some sleep, squirt," whispered Goku. "Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day o' training. 'Nother day t' show your stuff."

            That was right, Goku thought. For two years, he, Gohan, and Piccolo were training hard in preparation for the appearance of the Androids. The days and months gave them all time to get stronger, faster, and more powerful. Soon they would show those nasty Androids their stuff. Goku would show them his own power. 

_Power_. The word repeated itself countless within Goku's brain. He looked at his large hands, clenched into fists. His eyes froze at this sight, bending with a cooler sense of thought and emotion. He had already achieved it all in power. He had become the Super Saiya-jin, given the peak that all but him had failed to achieve. As much as he didn't like their ways, Goku had to admit that it was _some_ heritage the Saiya-jins came from, a powerful warrior race. _A pure race_…

            Goku's brow shivered, the position of his eyes resuming their softness. The father touched his head, wondering what he'd just been thinking about. Last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to Gohan, then his thoughts just went somewhere. Oh well! Goku gave up on that forgotten thought. Putting his fingers to his forehead once again, Goku teleported back into the bedroom. Chichi was sitting on the bed, awake. "Where d'you go?" she asked. 

            Goku serenely walked back to the bed, pulling off his robe from his broad shoulders. "Just checked on Gohan," he replied cheerfully. "Nothin's wrong." Pulling up the bed covers, he quickly leaped into bed, sliding his legs and torso right under the blanket.

            ChiChi was confused by her husband's sudden joy, a sharp contrast from the panic he showed earlier. "Are you sure? I mean, you were-"

            "It's nothin'," Goku replied a little louder, pulling the covers off his pectorals.

            Chichi persisted. "It can't be nothin'! You looked scared t' death! How's Gohan? Why d'y-"

            Then came a sharp groan. It wasn't from Chichi. 

"SHUT UP!" Goku snapped. "I said there ain't a thing wrong! Can't ya just stop naggin' me for once!" His face took on a cruel sneer, shocking the already silent woman. The reaction hit Goku. His expression restored to its friendly habit, Goku apologized, speaking calmly again. "It's nothin', honey. Just had a bad dream 'bout Gohan, but it's only a dream, and there ain't nothin' to worry about."

            ChiChi, confused by this sudden change of moods, reluctantly surrendered to Goku's apology. When her husband spread his arms out, she lay down on his bicep. As comfortable as her position was, her eyes showed worry. 

            Goku was just as confused. He never acted like that usually. He never really shouted at ChiChi before (despite vice versa). Boy, did that dream worry him! Luckily, it would disappear soon, never to bother him or his family ever again.

===========================================================================================================

            TO BE CONTINUED

===========================================================================================================

            This is a prologue to a major storyline. I know this plot device has been done before, but a lack of originality does not mean a lack of quality (That is, I hope not!).

            Here is what I've got in store for you readers on what's ahead:

            It's a matter of life. 

It's a matter of death.

It's a matter of…

A Clash of Different Dimensions!

  A Premonition of Death!

    A Family Crisis!

       A Mind trip!

          11 Mutants!

              3 Namekian natives!

                 1 and half Saiya-jins! 

                    1 Techno-Organism!

                      A 1/8 Juraian Prince! 

                         A British Telepath!

                           A Native American Valkyrie!

                             A Southern Cannonball!

                               A Hot-lava Roman!                          

                                   A Scottish Werewolf!

                                     A Sun-tempered Brazilian!

                                        A Wise-cracking Linguist!

                                           A Vietnamese Mind-bender!

                                              The Beautiful Sorceress named Magik!

                                                   The Schoolmaster of Magnetism!

                                                        And an all-too recognizable evil warrior!

                                                          All after 7 Dragon Balls!!!

This is only the beginning…

Be ready for…

_The Kakarrotto Saga_.  


	2. Training halted! Who are these People?

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 1: Training halted! Who are these people?  

By claudius

===============================================================

    I do not own any of these properties. "Tenchi Muyo" (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) is owned by AIC. "The New Mutants" (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Psylocke (by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), and Luna (by John Byrne), are owned by Marvel Comics. "Dragon Ball" (by Akira Toriyama) is owned by Bird Studios.

=============================================================== 

    Being a fan of anime (which no doubt inspired my Tenchi/New Mutants fanfiction X-Over THE PRINCE AND THE SORCERESS), I thought of adding more crossovers of the New Mutants and other anime stories (it helps when you have a dimensional teleporter in the team).

     However, my need to present these X-Overs before my interest waned surpassed the patience in eventually processing stories in a chronological order, which would take a long time. So I thought of doing this. Since these X-Overs were broken up into different storylines attached to one running plot, I thought of releasing the first chapter of each story simultaneously (only the concluding storylines will be postponed for a certain chronological intention).

    My design is a series of different individual stories. This would begin with one introduction storyline, leading to three stories that will all eventually lead to a climatic storyline, and finally a falling action. Story A (which I have now finished) is the introductory storyline that will present the major assortment of characters. Their adventures would be continued in Story B, and following that, Story C. Story BC will be a subplot to these two stories, with different characters and story revelations that will prove important later. Both casts will finally be brought together in a climatic storyline, Story D, followed by a conclusion (Story E). The story you are now reading is Story C, which has been simultaneously released with Story B. This means that future chapters will come to fill the gap between B and C.   

     This is a map to help weaken the confusion you readers might be having. Please note that as yet some of these stories are as yet untitled:

         Tenchi the New Mutant (Chapters 1-5: Story A)

               |      

   /-------------------------------------------------------\                 

Mutants in Gunsmoke (Story B)      Rescue from Limbo (Story BC)

The Kakarrotto Saga (Story C)

   \------------------------------------------------------/

                |

Twilight (Story D)

         |

Tenchi the New Mutant (Chapters 6-etc.: Story E)

     I know this experiment would wreck the surprise and mystery for readers. After all, reading story C would imply that story B had to end well for the characters. However, I hope not to give too much away. Besides, the reader would have already guessed by reading Story A that I mean to be faithful to the canons these X-overs come from. No matter how bad the situation the characters are in, they will have to fulfill their destinies. For the reader, the surprise will be in how they survive. 

===============================================================

    I've come to the point of my story where it might be confusing for those unfamiliar of New Mutants lore (and my own) to understand the constant dual naming. Here is a list of the New Mutants that have code-names:

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                       Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                 Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Xian/Shan Coy Manh (Karma)            Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                     Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                 

Also Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

=============================================================

     Tenchi Masaki visited the School for Gifted Youngsters to see his friends the New Mutants. He then was initiated into their membership, taking on the name Light-Ken. Unfortunately, a teleportation trip courtesy of his friend Magik went wrong, sending the entire team, their friend Psylocke, their headmaster Magneto, and his granddaughter Luna, through worlds and times beyond their comprehension.  

     Their first trip in the planet Gunsmoke nearly was deadly thanks to the intervention of outlaws and murderers, one an inconspicuous outlaw named Vash the Stampede. What new place will they end up next? 

     Meanwhile, sensing Tenchi's disappearance, his alien friends and relatives strive to search for him in the dimension of Limbo.    

===============================================================

     Gohan stood quietly. The sound of his position was clear, for none was around him beside the wind that blew along the rocky canyons. The boy was erect, on top of a tower of rock that stood center in the ravine.

     Still, looking alone was no guarantee of being alone.

     Gohan twitched his head, a face on guard. He leapt into the air. The tower exploded beneath him. Round one was made. Hovering in the sky, the boy saw a ball of energy come toward him. His mind quickly examined this attack's objective: Diversion or aggression? Throwing his arm at the projectile, Gohan fired a blast of energy at it. Then he quickly turned and fired at the opposite direction. His first target- an orb of energy- exploded. This was the same case for the projectile he fired his second blast at. Unfortunately, in those seconds, Gohan realized he was only blasting stray orbs. The attacks were lacking in danger. That meant...

     With speed, the boy turned extreme left. It was fortunate, for diving above him was his opponent.

     "Gotcha!" cried Gohan. Ready for him, the boy released a surge of energy at him. The demonic-looking antagonist batted the shot like a baseball player. Using the time given to him, the boy threw a fist, only to see it shielded by the opponent's green hand. 

     Another fist- equally blocked. 

     Then a kick- also defended. This grim-masked opponent, skin of emerald hue, garbed in purple, had now neutralized all of Gohan's attacks.

     Gohan realized now he was spending too much time on the enemy facing him. There was another. He ducked to avoid an energy beam from behind. It would have appeared that this sneak attack would harm the opponent at face, but the green one avoided it quickly. By a weird perspective, this demon was met by another who looked just like him. The two got closer together, resolved to find the boy below them. They were blind to the descending child's secret flight into a higher plane than them. Now was the time, thought Gohan. He aimed for the release of a larger stream of energy. He smiled, believing that this surprise maneuver would end this session. Victory was now his...

     A fist rammed behind the boy's head. Off guard, Gohan was unable to roll away from the impact. He took the full blow and started to fall. Luckily, the hand that punched also grabbed the boy by his sash, keeping him afloat.

     "Watch out for those surprise attacks, kiddo," squeaked the supporter.

     Gohan gave a sad smile. Although he asked Kuririn to help in training, he did not expect him to be here today.

     Flying to Gohan and Kuririn were the two Namekians (actually, make that double versions of one Namekian, Piccolo). The doubles simultaneously folded their arms, their facial expressions cold and still.

     "Looks like Gohan gave you two a hard time," joked Kuririn.

     "I don't know what you are implying," quipped the Piccolo at right.

     "I was just playing with the boy right now," said the left Piccolo. Despite the stoic mask, both Namekian were pleased with the boy's performance.

     By now, Gohan had recovered from Kuririn's blow (save for a headache) and was now hovering with them on his own.

     "Thanks for your help, Kuririn," said Gohan.

     "Anytime," squeaked Kuririn. "I don't know why Goku decided to train separately. That's not like him at all."

     Gohan sighed. His friend could only guess at what he had experienced in the past months. Before that time- in the second year after training began- everything was going great in the kid's view. It was when his training was mentored not only by the great fighter Piccolo, but also by his father, the even greater fighter named Son Goku. In a course they had done in the past and (most of them) were now practicing in the present, they trained together for the future confrontation against Dr. Gero and his Androids. The training was intense, long, and busy, but it was an enjoyable thing for Gohan to fight with these two masters. He originally thought his dad felt the same way, working with his son to get stronger. 

     Unfortunately, time changed those perceptions. As the deadline that promised the Androids' appearance got closer, Goku started to act more serious. His interest in bettering himself became more frequent. To Gohan, that wasn't a problem at first. He knew of a prediction about his father that was really upsetting. Son Goku was supposed to die of a heart disease before the Androids came. Now, considering that appearance was seven months away, news like that would bother anybody; how would you feel if you learned that you were going to die soon? Gohan himself wouldn't be too happy being in that position. He would have good reason to be serious. 

    However, this explanation got narrow as time went on. Gohan saw an obsession growing in his father's power crave. There were the physical changes: Goku started eating less (said it made him lazy). The emotional changes followed with more extremity: Goku became more focused on his own self then anyone else. It was _his_ power that truly mattered. This meant that he had no patience on anything else, especially his son. Gohan witnessed the training days show a change in his father's words to him. Positive remarks like "That's m' boy," and "You've done more 'n enough," changed into insults like "You're too slow!" and "Cantcha do anythin' right?" The boy had become a burden in his father's eyes.

     Despite this, the son kept on a good resolve. This did not save him from the worst yet to come: Three weeks ago, Goku dropped the bomb on Gohan: he didn't want to train him anymore. Dad stated his reasons: Gohan was too slow, too stupid and weak, with no promise whatsoever that he could even become a competent fighter. In short, he was a lost cause. Dad laid his words thick and real. No softening of the truth due to sympathy. Just the real truth. 

    And it was the truth. The father's decision broke the son's heart. Gohan didn't cry afterwards, but the hurt was real enough to make that reaction possible. There was nothing in the verdict the boy could contradict. After all, his father was the greatest fighter ever (not to mention the kindest). Not like this wimp he knew as himself. One who was wet behind the ears, one who was never born to fight, one who always needed rescuing (letting others die). How could he be anything but a hindrance?

     Gohan never got to hear any further confirmation from his father. Rather, he saw it. Shortly afterwards, his dad vanished. Obviously, Goku couldn't stand him anymore. Soon after, Piccolo found the tattered remains of an orange Gi and dark-blue clothing a few miles away. Those were his father's. According to the Namekian's words, there was no sign of blood nor burn marks to justify a losing battle. From the look of his cruel face, Piccolo wasn't sure that there was even a battle!

      Piccolo said little about that matter after that, moving on. Everyday, the Namekian kept coming like he usually did, training himself and Gohan. The boy liked that, but he felt it strange that he should even be worth Piccolo's attention; his father stated that he and Piccolo were going to train away from Gohan. One of the father's last words was, "Piccolo also knows how pointless training you really is."

    With the same heaviness of heart, Gohan expected that to happen. It did not. The proceeding day saw Piccolo coming as usual, demanding that Gohan come for training. The boy gave the Namekian all of his father's reasons to give up on him. He just shrugged them all with no interest. "You are my partner." Piccolo cruelly bellowed. "Do you have a problem with that!?" That was all the pressure it took to throw Gohan into compliance. Still, there was no regret the boy felt about obeying his mentor's wish. Nor was there any reason for the boy to give up. He had to protect his family and friends from the Androids; training and fighting was the only way he knew how to promise that protection. 

     "Ready for another round?" smiled Gohan, hiding away his worries.

     Piccolo had by now merged back into one person. Rubbing his wrists, which made his muscles expand, the Namekian was about to agree when his senses amplified. His face stern with eyes perceptive, Piccolo darted into the air, searching for the problem.

     "I just felt a strong Ki!"

     Kuririn and Gohan became sensitive to it as well. It started big, than it shrank into a smaller, but still noticeable influence. Could be a group.

     Without saying anything, Piccolo created a turban and cape. Fully garbed, the Namekian zoomed away, his companions closely following.

===

     Half a minute before, there was nothing to be seen in a region jaggedly assorted with rocks, boulders, cliffs and canyons. 

     Half a minute later, a stepping disc ripped through the air. Eight people fell from it, with an inch distance to the ground. 

     At least the stepping disc was not in the sky this time, thought Tenchi. Looking around him, the boy saw Magneto (with Luna), Warlock, Doug, Shan, Rahne, and Roberto regain their footing.

     "Are we back home?" asked Rahne, switching to lupine. No one knew. They were inside some rocky ravine, with no trees. However, it was pleasing to see one sun instead of two. Before celebrations could be made though, Magneto killed the moment.

     "This is not our Earth."

     "How are you certain?" asked Roberto. 

     The headmaster was strongly erect, his cape flowing in the wind. His arms showed contrast to this coldness, softly holding his granddaughter within their protection. "In the past, I rearranged the magnetic fields of our world. They remain that way still. I feel a completely different aura here."

     Tenchi scratched his hairy chin in astonishment. "Can he really do that?" he spoke aloud to Doug.

     "He isn't the Master of Magnetism for nothing," Doug confirmed, then asking a question himself. "So are we in another planet?" 

     Warlock made the next answer: "SELF- requires- SUFFICIENT- data- IN- confirmation."

     Tenchi tried to find an answer from someone else he knew. He failed in locating her within the party. "Where's Illyana!" he shouted with the realization. 

     "They're near here!" growled Wolfsbane, her wolfen transformation giving her a rapport. "Tis ev'ryone else, an' Dani too!"

     "Great," sighed Tenchi. "We're lost separately, now we will be lost together."

     "Now is not the time to argue," demanded Magneto. "Now we should rejoin the others and hope Magik can get us back."

     Tenchi held it. He could easily complain about his own interests; His quiet vacation to the School for Gifted Youngsters was interrupted when he and his team, the New Mutants, were kidnapped by some madwoman, followed by a teleportation accident by Illyana that sent them into a different world. To get out of that world of plants, outlaws and psychopaths, they relied on Illyana's powers, bringing a repeat in the outcome. 

    But Tenchi was not one to worry about himself while others were in the same situation. Illyana's teleportation through dimensions had separated the team. To his upheaval, Dani, Amara, Sam, and Betsy were in absence. The teleporter was also missing. Her individuality gave Tenchi special thought. It was an irony that he would consider her with pleasantry despite her mistakes. He couldn't help it. After what happened, he thought her being as the most wonderful.

     His thoughts were dented by the growl of Wolfsbane. "Somethin's comin' this way!"

     "Good or bad?" asked Tenchi, grabbing his sword.

     Out came a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

     "Um, I guess Bad!" shouted Doug.

===

     It was probably a good thing that dinosaur came when it did, Kuririn thought. It was presumed among the group that they would be detected by that man-wolf (it couldn't be a wolf-man; those guys needed a full moon to be furry). Luckily, the dinosaur took that role. Gohan asked that they should help those kids, but it soon appeared that was no problem. Sure, the beast stomped menacingly at its victims, but then it surprisingly backed away. One boy took out a sword and jumped on the beast; he and the man-wolf threw their weapons onto its skin. Another turned into black energy, and grabbed the dinosaur's leg, tackling it (both sword boy and the wolf- in its case, eventually- removed themselves). As this happened, the man in purple, who had a babe in his arms, flew into the air with arms stretched. Though no energy was seen from his gesture, detected levels increased. A weird-looking robot, covered in black and gold, stretched a long arm on the dinosaur's head. In seconds, a black shroud grew on the beast, covering it with armor like the creature. It was now as black and gold as the machine was, though the gold suddenly started fading away. It appeared to be draining away from the dinosaur and into the robot. In seconds, the transformed beast just stood there like a statue.

     A sweat developed on Kuririn's head. "Who are these people?"

     "Could they be the Androids?" asked Gohan, a question that made his bald friend even more worried.

     "No." answered Piccolo. He reserved his actions, allowing his ears to get the information. He couldn't find a word to understand.

     "A-are you sure of that?" asked Kuririn sincerely.

     Piccolo did not turn for his answer. "Since the androids are artificial," he explained, "they would not be honing any energy level. These persons, however, are emitting Ki's."

     "And look, Kuririn!" Gohan added. "One of them is protecting a child. The Androids would never do that."

     Kuririn calmed down. Still, these beings were something.

     At that moment, the man-wolf looked at their direction.

===

     The mutants gathered around the statuesque foundation that once lived. With help from Magneto's energy field, Karma's possession, Light-Ken's blade, Wolfsbane's claws, and Sunspot's strength, the beast was vulnerable to Warlock's transmode virus. Encased within his techno-organic friend, Doug would have yelled at Warlock for implementing this move if he wasn't so freaked out at the monstrosity that no longer lived.

     "Uh…I could be just paranoid," cried Doug, "but…_what the hell is a Tyrannosaurus Rex doing here?!_"

     "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" asked Roberto.

     Standing nearby, Tenchi got a bad feeling about this. Could Illyana have sent them to the prehistoric age?

     For future safety, Magneto handed Luna over to Shan. He was now free to lead the discovery. His thoughts shared with everyone in coincidental questioning to where Illyana may have sent them. However, the Headmaster had alternatives. This whole place resembled the Savage Land, an underground domain he once lived in his Earth. To his disappointment, Magneto could not feel any similar magnetic waves that could verify proof of their location being that. Concentrating, he made a search around the environment by the airwaves. He spotted anomalies.

     "We are being watched!" cried Magneto. This startled the gang except for Wolfsbane, who growled in agreement. "Aye, I sense it too."

     Magneto threw his arm at a cliff in the distance. Two persons came flying out of it.

===

     "What's happening?!" cried Kuririn at his sudden loss of control. Gohan too was in the dark about their sudden thrust into the air, as though an invisible puppeteer had pulled strings on them.

     "A battle!" cried Piccolo. He was the only one unaffected by the pull. At first taking a reserved position on this event, he recognized the time to retaliate. Perched on the cliff, he pointed directly to his forehead. Energy crackled from this gesture. He then threw this arm like a whip. A whip cracks when its thrust is suddenly restrained. When Piccolo's arm stopped suddenly, his pointed finger cracked a beam of energy that swam with a swirling spiral toward the group below. The contact registered a huge blinding explosion. The blast freed Gohan and Kuririn, so they joined Piccolo as he leapt off his perch. They all landed at the wake of the smoke.

     "Be ready!" shouted Piccolo. "I only threw a warning shot."

     Sure enough, the smoke before the fighters passed on. Their clear look showed the man in purple standing resolute, his henchmen behind him.

===     

     Magneto studied his opponents. The taller opponent seemed the most powerful. "Stay behind me!" he commanded to all the students away from his view.

     Unfortunately, he saw Light-Ken jump from a hiding place. The boy screamed in the air with his sword unsheathed. As one can predict from this all too open attack, the green figure neutralized this challenge. A raised arm to Light-ken's direction summoned a force of wind that threw the boy backwards. 

     Sunspot charged from the same place, hoping to catch the opponent unaware. In a second-long cut, the boy found his chest pounded by the green figure's foot. He dropped.

     Frustrated at his students' recklessness, Magneto used his powers to protect both. He cushioned Tenchi's impact from hitting the wall behind him. His next move was to get this green person out of his students' way. 

===   

     Already, Piccolo had taken down two of these opponents. If there was any evidence about these strangers' connection to the powers Dr. Gero promised in Trunks' story, the Namekian didn't cross it.

     His flowing cape instantly turned traitor, wrapping around him like a mummy. There was no wind to cause this. Piccolo felt the cloak squeeze tighter without any outside cause. His turban also unraveled, spreading into a lengthier scarf that shrouded the demon's head. His direction was also manipulated, flying in complete reverse.

     Magneto had felt the metallic linings of this person's raiment. He twisted this notice to his advantage, using it to throw the green one away. It was a drastic measure to delete one who posed the most danger to his students.

     Heading toward his captive, Magneto's proud words were interrupted when the green one exploded from his cocoon in a speed that was unscheduled. The remnants of the cocoon zoomed out of sight in its uninterrupted course, but Magneto gave no heed to that. The lack of the green one's turban revealed antannaes sprouting from his head. The Headmaster realized that this person may not be human. A mutant identity was a possibility, but that didn't change his resolve to inflict punishment on one who harmed his students. 

     The alien flew back towards Magneto. His eyes charged with fury. "You have angered me! A reckoning must be made."

     Magneto showed no fear to these words he knew (a type of Japanese). "We will see." 

===

     Seeing Piccolo was okay, Gohan and Kuririn faced the rest. The one in their attention was the giant robot (which in Kuririn's critique, had to be the ugliest one he had ever seen, what with those circuits bulging out of its body). 

     "Allow me," Kuririn asked his friend first choice. Gohan obliged. 

     The robot came charging with fists and a scream Kuririn could not decipher. Smiling in content victory, the bald monk pushed himself backwards from the metal fist that flew toward him. Giving himself space, his hands grabbed the robot's outstretched arm. Firmly gripped, Kuririn rotated himself, pulling the robot with him. He then let go. The robot went flying into a crashing impact.

     Gohan floated beside his short friend. "Way to go, Kuririn! Now let me-"

     The boy stopped speaking, his stomach being punched by Kuririn's fist. The boy did not see that coming, so he received the full pain. He keeled over to the ground, rubbing his stomach. Collecting his lost wind, Gohan looked at his friend. Kuririn wasn't happy anymore. He was staring at him with piercing eyes, shadowed under a straining brow. 

     Gohan got right back up. "What's the big deal, Kuririn?" he cried for answers. He saw Kuririn remain silent to his question, just standing beside the recovering robot. It was in this perspective that Gohan also saw a girl watching from a boulder, the one holding the baby. Her stares were in complete similarity to Kuririn's. The connection was too sensitive for Gohan to ignore. However, he couldn't hurt his friend, nor hurt that controller with the baby.

     Kuririn stood close with the robot. He conversed with it, in a language Gohan couldn't understand. The machine shared this unknown lingo. The boy jumped into the air, ready to face the inevitable and fight his friend…after he took care of the man-wolf that fell on him.

     Gohan felt unsurprised when long hairy arms imbedded with claws wrapped around the boy in a strangling position. Gohan shook himself, thrusting the wolf back onto its leaping spot. It landed on its feet, bent its legs quickly, and jumped back at Gohan with a fearsome growl, ready to tear its prey to bits.

      It was then that the battle-enraged Wolfsbane discovered that her opponent was not a dwarf. He was a child. She should have known this earlier, if not for her blind fury in battle. The utterly shocking fact of her possible actions was enough to force a desisting of aggression. Frantically, she had to dodge the boy. Unfortunately, her guard was down enough for Gohan to throw his punch. Wolfsbane dropped all her senses at that, including the conscious one. 

     The senseless animal fell off the boy, but Gohan grabbed its tail. This success pleased the boy. At least he could defend himself in this fight. The boy then joked about having this man-wolf as a victory dinner.

     His thoughts changed with the wolf. To his horror, Gohan saw that he was holding a girl a few years older than himself! His ashamed nature failed his attention to the tail he was holding. It disappeared, breaking the link. 

       In desperate motion, the former hunter turned rescuer. In a quick grasp, his hand now connected with the girl's hand. Gohan rubbed his forehead on this successful save. Turning his eyes upward to see where he was going, Gohan caught an all-too familiar figure floating before him. 

     "Hi, shit baby," was Raditz's message.

     Gohan stood still, his heart vibrating with a fright that overwhelmed him. He rarely became afraid in battle, facing Freeza and the Ginyu Force with the best of spirits. But there was one person Gohan never was able to confront. Someone who kidnapped him a long time ago, before he learned how to confront danger with courage. With the figure of Raditz facing him with evil eyes, Gohan could not do anything but wince in fear. He had reverted back into that child of four.

    The sad result was that he let go of his captive. Rahne resumed her fall. Her impact with the ground, however, was diverted with the swift catch from the Pegasus Brightwind and her rider. Mirage was relieved at arriving in the nick of time. Teleported separately, she had linked with Wolfsbane. With assistance from Psylocke, she tracked the rest of the gang down. With her horse, Mirage was going to meet up with the others when this fight happened.

     The rider rubbed her 'firetop's' red hair. She too shared her friend's conflict, as she always had. These days had been rough for the two of them, perhaps more to Rahne. Mirage then looked up to see her youthful opponent. She had already hit the kid with an image of what he feared most. As usual, Dani couldn't understand what was so scary. It was just some long-haired stud muffin. Her continuing glance then saw something new: Behind the boy, a white-skinned man with purple shoulders materialized, clinging to the kid with a cold embrace.

     "Great Spirits!" Mirage's cry quickly followed the chill of recognizable feeling. It didn't take a rocket scientist (or rather, a rocket scientist with a Valkyrie's sight) to know what that latter image might be. Instantly, the Native American rode her winged steed up to the boy. He was not going to be harmed while she had anything to do about it. Unfortunately, her worry broke her control, causing the boy's fear-image to disappear (though the white person remained in Mirage's view). As Mirage was about to grab him, Gohan was now thinking clearly. Seeing this new opponent, he kicked the Native American in the side. This not only separated the two, but it almost knocked Mirage off her horse. It succeeded in throwing Rahne off Brightwind. 

     Luckily, Gohan remembered his early empathy with the girl-wolf to grab her again. With no interruption, he gently placed her to the ground. 

===     

     "Let's see how well you protect yourself!" screamed the battle-mad Piccolo. His fists savagely ran toward Magneto with crashing force. Magneto simply moved back, untouched by the blow. Piccolo turned with speed for the head. Magneto avoided that as well. It did not take much for the Namekian to realize that something was wrong here. This purple opponent did not appear to know much combatant training. Nor was he showing any Ki, but he was quickly dodging his attacks.

===

     Having placed the girl-wolf to the ground, Gohan looked around, ready to continue his attack on Kuririn and the robot. That giant robot walked over to him, only to be stopped when the girl on the flying horse came between them both. She jumped off her steed, sitting next to the unconscious girl-wolf while yelling out some gibberish. As a result, he was lost to Mirage's plea to Cypher and Warlock: "Don't any of you DARE hurt that kid!"

     What Gohan could only understand was that neither foe was approaching him to fight. They looked at him and each other with wariness. Were they scared of him? The child wanted some answers. He stood before them, his arms tense for defense, but his words showing restraint. "Who are you people?"

    The answer came from the robot, speaking in the language Gohan knew. "We're the New Mutants!" The boy didn't understand the title. No information was given, as the girl and the robot still conversed in the strange language.

   The robot gave its question. "Why were you watching us?"

   Gohan responded. "Why did you attack my friends and me?"

   The girl and the robot resumed a little more indecipherable conversation. Gohan waited for the robot to speak to him again.

    "Were you planning to attack us?" said the robot.

    Gohan felt a little more relieved at this. "Not at first. You started that."

    More private conversing followed. Then the robot spoke again. "Do you think we can make a truce?"

    A truce? Gohan wasn't really ready for something like that! However, as he really looked at these opponents, his resolve to continue fighting dropped. He decided to test their word. "Will you release my friend Kuririn from your control?"

    The girl nodded. She then yelled out some words. The robot continued, "We'll certainly do that. After all, you just saved a friend of ours." 

    Suddenly, Kuririn jumped to their side, his face still cold and very different. This expression broke in an abrupt change. Kuririn's eyes opened wide in confusion (this was enough for Gohan to recognized his friend's return). "Where am I?" he asked in confusion. However, once he saw the enemies, added with the approaching sword boy and that dark, sparkling person, Kuririn realized the fight was still on. He started to move for defense.

    "Kuririn stop!" The relieved Gohan stopped his friend's fist. "I don't think this is right anymore!" 

     "What are you talking about?" Kuririn bellowed.

     "I think we're not enemies anymore." Gohan pleaded. His eyes met Kuririn, giving the confused fighter recognition to how much the boy resembled his best friend in peaceful simplicity. For a moment, it seemed Kuririn would surrender to his friend's wish. It was broken with a huge scream from long afar. It made Gohan instantly abandon this situation to head for that source. The girl got on her winged horse and followed.         

     Kuririn turned around to see the giant robot. He clenched his fists. His gleeful face promised aggression. "Ready for a rematch?"

     "Uh…No?" cried the robot.

    Kuririn dropped his guard, his confusion restored.

    His perplexity was added when a small head protruded out of the robot's chest. This had to be some kind of attack, the monk deduced. He got ready for another defense. 

     This head spoke in synch to the language, "PEACE?" 

     The monk just keeled back.

===

     Magneto and Piccolo resumed their battle. The Namekian got the time to examine his opponent. Considering no physical contact was made, Piccolo reasoned he must not be a strong fighter. However, his powers and techniques overwhelmed this weakness. Meanwhile, Magneto gathered that this alien was more a physical opponent. Thus did the Master of Magnetism fight his foe by way of throwing separate magnetic shields on both parties. Every blow the creature threw was forcibly cushioned whenever the two fields connected, causing Magneto to move away. 

     "Strength will not win this battle," the Headmaster responded in the opponent's own language.

      By now, Piccolo had come to the conclusion that this figure's ability was not mere physical movement. A change in tactic was in mind. His antannaes charged up, a large amount of electrical energy exploding from the two tips. An unscheduled change yet occurred, as proven by the opponent's secure look. Suddenly, the energy turned traitor, flashing upon the Namekian.

     Magneto watched as the creature spread his body out, roaring at the upsurge due to his own manipulation of electricity. With prediction of his foe's defeat, he dropped the shields around themselves.

     The figure started to fall, ensuring Magneto of his victory.

     That is, until the descending Piccolo flew in rebellion to his direction. He quickly threw a knee blow that hit into Magneto, his limbs stretching from the great force thrown to him. The demon then dropped an arm chop on the Headmaster's back. Magneto now descended to the rocks below. Those blows was too impressive, checked the attacked with a cough. His armored suit gave no numb effect from the attacks. 

     However, it was not final. As great as those blows were, they played no lasting effect to Magneto's stamina. He had experienced worse pain. A counterattack was now in his resolve. If the demon was cunning, thought Magneto, then he shall be so as well.

     Piccolo flew closer to his suddenly falling foe. The figure was in his total view. He moved slightly left, exposing the Namekian to an erupting flight of boulders heading straight for him.

    This levitation, however, proved sloth to make an impact on the Namekian. He turned in many directions to avoid this array of rock.

     Magneto, regaining his strength, flew backwards to a small ravine. He would face him. However, he was distracted by Psylocke's voice. _Let us help!_

Seeing their location, Magneto frantically turned down such aid with a passion. He would not endanger his students against this opponent. He turned to the opposite direction in utter avoidance to their company.

===    

   Sam, Illyana, Betsy, and Amara looked on at the small dots to the battle. As Dani had flown away earlier before such a battle occurred, they had to await the battle coming to them. Illyana's powers were once again useless, and Sam wasn't as yet ready to carry that much passengers as he had earlier. Their only close definition of the battle was Betsy's mental connections and Illyana's Soulsword. The latter emitted glowing energy, a sign of whenever magic was around.

   The blade glowed brighter once the Headmaster arrived with his opponent. However, Magneto did not seem to want their help. The creature that fought him was also ignorant.

   "Shoot," lambasted Sam. "We have a plan t' stop that critter, but it looks like we won't have a chance."

   "Then I'll bring the critter to us," Betsy promised their aid, her eyes flashing out a glowing butterfly. "I'll just screw his sense of direction."    

===

    Viewing people on that cliff, Piccolo ignored them. His opponent was his one priority of pursuit. This enemy was trying to lose him in these canyons, the Namekian deduced. His keen mind gave him a plan. He would take a shortcut and head him off. Bearing the lack of gravity in his being, Piccolo moved to a left direction away from his prey's center retreat. He knew these canyons well; the path before him would promise an interception.

    He was aware of his direction, or rather thought he was aware of it. He had no ken about his senses being warped to the point that he unknowingly was moving to the wrong way. This error didn't approach him until he saw himself at that same cliff he believed to have passed. 

    It had appeared to Piccolo that some trickery had forced him into the wrong path. His intelligence targeted those cliff people as being the cause. He really had no interest in fighting them, but he would entertain their expectations.   

    Like a beacon of light, one of the females blazed into a fiery image that better presented their position to Piccolo. This female threw a blaze of heated energy at the Namekian. Piccolo's reaction was a smirk, and a hand drawn out in protection, drawing the onslaught away from his face. The heat was tremendous, but there was no danger to his skin this child might inflict. In the bright plasma, he saw a girl and a boy flying straight for him. Glowing in this atmosphere, the girl was brandishing a sword…and a dark Ki. The demon threw his other hand to grab the sword. Even under this onslaught, Piccolo could find mirth in how futile this weapon would be against his strong body.  

    This mirth instantly changed into pain. The blade destroyed his hand, plunging its agonizing touch through Piccolo's stomach. The tip resurfaced bloodily from his back.

   Piccolo frantically plunged his hands at the sword. It was no use; the pain it dispelled was immense. It felt as if the blade and its prey were anathema to each other, that a simple contact would give an extreme affect. Piccolo could feel himself weaken with the agony's amplification. He believed himself invulnerable to such weaponry. Today had brought a lie to his perceptions. 

     The shock of pain forced a huge scream. This happened while his body was shoved backwards by this duo. This push slammed Piccolo against a wall of stone. The sword remained within him, inflicting agony that only the most powerful foes could do to the demon. However, a wounded beast was still a dangerous one. With a last gesture of quick strength, Piccolo swatted the boy and girl away, effectively breaking contact between sword and wielder. 

     But the sword still was impaled in him. His energy spent, Piccolo lost his rebellion with gravity. He leaned over and fell straight for the rocky ground beneath. His thoughts changed to the possible outcome of his fate, and what that might mean to Gohan.

===   

      Magma, seeing the demon down for the count, heated further her powers. A volcano arose from the cliff, spewing lava like a waterfall down to the grounded demon. Unfortunately, she and Psylocke saw a boy outracing the downpour.

     Due to the distance, there was nothing the Roman could do to erect a barrier over the boy. The plasma fell upon him, the lava covering up his destruction. 

     Psylocke couldn't drop her thoughts in time to avoid the possible surge of the boy's pain, and his possible end. Thus, she was able to still feel the boy, and the miraculous surprise. "The boy's still alive!"

     "How can that be?" asked Magma.

     A shadow blended with theirs, Magma and Betsy turned around to see Magneto standing before them, his fists clenched powerfully. His face shared that respect.

     "It was through luck I came in time to stop your mistake."

===     

     Ignoring the blinding lava floating above him, Gohan paid heed to his mentor's needs. This vigil continued as the lava covered both without touching. 

     "Piccolo!" Gohan screamed for an answer. "Get up!" 

     The Namekian lay drained, gritting his teeth at the huge weapon on his stomach. Gohan grabbed for the handle, but his hands passed through it. It was impossible. He couldn't do it, the boy panicked in his tortured mind. He can't save his friend. His thoughts turned frantic as well as depressing. Can't he do anything? Was his dad right in thinking him worthless?

    The sight of outside broke through from the glowing cover of lava. It spread away from them. It was then that Gohan saw shadows come upon Piccolo's dying body. He turned around. There was the girl on the horse. She looked at him with a smile. This gave the boy hope. Maybe they can help?

===

    Gohan got right back up, screaming, "You better help my friend!" 

    These words were not understood by Dani. Luckily she saw the visual evidence enough to know the intentions. She screamed out for the sword's owner. "Magik! Get your butt over here!"

   Cannonball landed with Magik. He fell to his knees, exhausted by the strain of swerving away from a wall with his passenger. In another direction, Magneto magnetically carried Magma and Psylocke to the scene. Mirage then explained to Magneto that this battle could be stopped by peaceful means. The Headmaster decided to trust in his student, though with reluctance. He had protected the boy, but the demon may wish retribution. 

     Mirage then gave Magik an order to release her sword.

    "Are you sure about this, chief?" asked Magik.

    "Just do it!" yelled the chief, making Magik slur a small insult that no one noticed. But orders were orders. She walked past the boy, who looked with vengeful anger at the possible owner. With a sigh, Magik grasped her blade from the demon, pulling it out in a quick and forced motion.

    A gust of breath lunged out of Piccolo's lips. The pain was gone. His strength was returning. 

     Gohan looked with sympathy at his friend's recovery. He then turned around to the ever-growing group before him. New kids approached. There was that now-human girl-wolf, looking at him with a guilty face. Kuririn also made his presence, acting his usual self.      

     "These kids explained things to me, Gohan," the bald fighter assuredly squeaked. "I guess you're right that the fight's over."

     Everyone was now silent. It was only a matter of action that could determine that. 

     Gohan walked to the New Mutants. His stern face morphed into friendliness.

     "Hiya! My name is Son Gohan."

     Kuririn also gave his name. However, most of the gang had no clue about the meaning of these words. Cypher, Sunspot, Magneto, and Light-Ken were the major translators of this language. Of that, Roberto decided to speak for the rest of them. He walked over to Gohan, offering his hand. 

     Before an action was made, something landed in between of them. Something Techno-organic. Splitting into two heads, Warlock threw out two arms. "Self- DESIRES- acceptance- TO- self- AND- selffriends- AS- friends."

    The two fighters, of whom Warlock's heads and hands were directed, were silent for a second. Unlike Gohan, Kuririn had seen this oddity spit out a kid. This made Kuririn think that the robot was just a suit of armor…until the suit started moving by itself. After a quick learning that the suit was an actual alien lifeform (seems like everything too weird around here had to be that), the monk flew with the kids on a flying sled that was actually made from the alien ("You get used to this," advised the kid with the sword). Despite the confusion, Kuririn now knew enough to comprehend that he/it meant well. His smile predicted his hand, which heartily touched the robot's in friendship. Gohan enthusiastically copied this.

     Warlock did a weird dance that brought astonishment to the fighters.

     When Piccolo started to rise from his spot, some of the New Mutants took a few steps back for a defensive position. Only Dani forced a returning step, understanding that this recovering creature would not retaliate. The demon stood grimly, gasping heavily to the green blood that trickled from his wound. His hand touched this scar, glowing in succession. Instantly, the scar vanished. His wrecked hand sprouted up new fingers. This was seen with quite a reaction (Doug, Roberto, and Illyana thought it looked cool), but the Namekian was silent.

     Despite this, most of the New Mutants kept a defensive stance. This was not out of an experienced fear of being shunned (the trio they fought could be Mutants themselves); they simply couldn't understand the language. Many a bad situation had been caused by the misinterpretation of communication. Magneto knew that this barrier made some of the team feel isolated from the three fighters. Tenchi wished there was a tongue box like the one Washu made. His memories found another alternative.

     "Betsy," he asked the telepath. "Is there any way you can give the rest of the team the ability to speak Japanese?"

     "I may be able to," Psylocke gave her limits. "But I unfortunately lack a knowledge of the language."

     Dani flicked her fingers in an idea. "Why not absorb Cypher's understanding of it, an' give it to the rest of us?"

     "A sound idea," Magneto critiqued with some flaw. "But one of us is not susceptible-"

     "I didn't learn English by myself," interrupted Magik. "The Prof. taught me it with no problem." She looked at Tenchi, pleased in the prospect that she would speak in his native language.

     With that, Psylocke saw that she had the go-ahead. "Is that alright with you, Douglas?"

     "Sure thing!" Doug shrugged off any possible misgivings.

===  

     Gohan, Kuririn, and Piccolo continued their analysis on the strangers. It was noted that most of this group spoke with a strange language. With the exception of two (or maybe three) people, this group of black-and-yellow costumes was made up of kids. They were older than Gohan, though not much from some of them. There were also a bunch of girls in this team, Kuririn remarked to himself, rubbing his chin. The blonde with the sword was especially good-looking. That positive feeling was not shared by Gohan. As far as he was concerned, that girl almost killed Piccolo. The boy had to keep a watchful eye on her.

    The three witnessed as the purple-haired woman touched one of the blond boys' head. Only Piccolo felt a buzz on the psionic energies being flooded into the disadvantaged Mutants' minds.

     Suddenly, in a scene that could be likened to a dark pattern with a small number of lights, followed by a complete flooding of incandescence, the three heard the entire group speak their language! Greetings were shouted and deciphered by the three, with names and identification.     

     Magneto was more formal. "Know me as Magneto, and know further that these are my students, the New Mutants." In this world, his secret pseudonym as Professor Michael Xavier was not necessary.

    Psylocke also gave her identity. "My name is Elizabeth Braddock, but you can call me Betsy."

     Repetition was given from the other side. "Well, my name is Son Gohan again," said the boy, "and this is my friend Kuririn."

     "We've met," Kuririn smiled in view of Warlock, Doug, Tenchi, and Roberto.

     Gohan than introduced the silent demon. "This is my teacher, Piccolo."

     Doug blinked in thought to that name. He would have already laughed, if not for those cold stares Piccolo showed at him for his insolence. A chuckle would be dangerous, the boy reconsidered.

    Magneto was morose to this demon. Knowing that the battle was over, he decided not to continue it. It did not mean any friendliness to Piccolo, a sentiment the Namekian shared. 

    The New Mutants then gave their real names, shaking hands with Gohan and Kuririn. When Shan revealed Luna to them, the two made some goofy faces to the babe's delight. The language barrier having disappeared, there was no more need for upset feeling (except for Piccolo, an awkward-feeling Rahne, and the all-seeing Dani). The New Mutants asked what world this was. To their absolute relief (and some acrobatics from the team), they were back on Earth. 

     Then the year was given: 766. The acrobats stopped, crashed, and burned. To be truthful, Gohan and Kuririn were just as amazed that these kids were from another universe. 

     "Guess I blew our transportation again," Illyana sadly moaned.

     "Gee, what makes you say that?" Roberto sarcastically made a sensitive question; the result was his stomach getting elbowed by the Sorceress.

    With resolve, Dani accepted the possibility that they were going to be stuck here for the day, until Illyana's powers came back (although that would not promise anything).

     It was thus fortunate that Kuririn knew how to tell when one was in need. He patted a lump on his shirt with a smile. 

     "I take it that you all want to return to your own world?" asked the monk. The question had the effect of Shan, Tenchi, Doug, Roberto, Sam, Rahne, and Dani all towering over this midget, their eyes full of searching enlightenment, mouths echoing with "How?"

     Kuririn walked a few steps back at the overwhelming tide he caused. "W-well…there is a way."

     Gohan stood pleasantly, infected by this valor as well. "In the meantime, you can stay at my house."

     "Sure that's okay?" asked Sam.

     Kuririn then repeated this form of question to Gohan.

     "Sure I am." Gohan repeated, "I don't think there's any other place else, 'cept for Kamesennin's or Buruma's..."

     With a sweat drop, Kuririn instantly realized that he had a point. "Your house it is!"

     Gohan walked toward the group. "So how about it?" he spoke in such a winning expression that it took little argument from the Mutants to result in acceptance.

     Piccolo remained silent throughout, giving cold serious stares to those he never met before. This gave the Mutants standing next to the Namekian some anxiety.

     "Where do you live?" asked Tenchi.

     "A long way from here."

     "So how do we get there?" Doug made the next question.

     "By flying!" Gohan announced rather naively.

     The Mutants made looks of confusion and sounds of silence that astounded Gohan with their truth. 

     "You mean you can't fly?" Gohan asked, having thought that anyone with powers automatically had that ability.

     "I think we're a little short of the pixie dust," Doug explained.

     It was Magneto who solved this dilemma. In a posture that rivaled Piccolo in reverence, he commanded to the mutants. "I wish all your consent to what I am about to do. Do I have it?"

     With exception to Dani, the team nodded and spoke their acceptance. Tenchi, suspecting what this mysterious gesture was, decided to rid himself of all misgivings. "You can go ahead."

     Magneto asked Shan to hand him Luna. The Vietnamese complied.

     "What you gonna do?" Kuririn asked. He got something of the answer when he felt Magneto's energy level rise. That wasn't the only thing that rose. Except for Dani and Warlock, all the mutants started to levitate. Seeing their feet no longer touching the ground caused some cheerful gasps of surprise. Tenchi grabbed Illyana's hand. They smiled at one another at the sharing of this moment that dazzled them both.

     "We're flying!" Doug jubilantly shouted. He felt like singing.

     "Not exactly," Magneto explained, walking effortlessly around them. "I am merely grabbing the iron fibers within your bloodstream. You are all levitating by my power."

     Gohan gaped at this effect. Magneto was lifting all these kids by himself? He wondered if Piccolo could do that.

     Piccolo just kept a stoic face at this. This was nothing. 

     With most of his students floating under his control, the now-levitating Headmaster demanded Gohan the direction to his house. Gohan's own flight began the migration, followed by Kuririn, a Warlockian rocket, Piccolo, and Mirage on Brightwind.

===

     This migration had a witness from afar. This person stood in a far range from this rocky region, protected by a demotion of Ki. It was cowardly in his egotism, but useful in its discreet surveillance, thought the person of black hair that pointed at all directions. His black eyes looked with a stern and unemotional view. He disagreed with the way this skirmish turned out. A real battle would have left most of them dead, with the strong in control. Of course, he gathered, that was not surprising to these weaklings. None of them were like him, a member of a superior race with a beloved ethic of death and destruction. These past months have made him respect and endear those ideals to his very heart. It made him realize how pathetic and trivial this planet's ideals were. Vejita was a definite influence to this new understanding, as was Freeza. Too bad he didn't kill them when he had the chance. But there were always compensations…especially where that little Shit was concerned.

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

   NEXT TIME: Hiya! This is Gohan! I'm starting to like these New Mutants very much! I invited them to my home, which means they'll meet my mother. I hope (really hope) she likes them. What this? They're from a school? Anyway, these aren't our only visitors! Dad? Is that you?! 


	3. A strange Visitor! Is that you, Son Goku...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 2: A shocking visitor! Is that you, Son Goku?

By claudius 

===============================================================

        I do not own any of these properties. "Tenchi Muyo" (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) is owned by AIC. "The New Mutants" (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Psylocke (by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), and Luna (by John Byrne), are owned by Marvel Comics. "Dragon Ball" (by Akira Toriyama) is owned by Bird Studios.

===============================================================

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                       Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                 Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                     Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                 Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Shan Coy Manh (Karma)             

Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

===============================================================

   Now it must be said that there was great apprehension in the Mutants' hearts. Their unfortunately pressured departure from the planet Gunsmoke gave some resentment. Better they remained back there where they may be needed. However the only chance of getting home forced their choice. The fact that they had not returned to that destination gave a sense of betrayal because their contrived choices were not justified.

   However, that is not to say that the mutants were acting like a bunch of sour grapes today. Their present situation made some smiles. It was an exciting feeling for them to be levitating into the air. It felt like such a free experience, to float in the sky without the aid of a comrade was an impression. The degree of excitement was such that it made one of them- Doug Ramsey- give out his voice in celebration:

     "Believe it or not!

    I'm walking on air!

    I never thought I could feel so fre-e-e!

    Flying away, on a wing and a prayer,

    Who could it be?"

    Believe it or not, it's just meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

    "O-kay," Illyana looped her eyes at this performance. "Please excuse Doug," she gave apology to Kuririn and Gohan. "Too much air in the brain!"

    "Oh, c'mon Illyana," Tenchi encouraged acceptance by her side. "Let Doug enjoy his moment. It's not as if this happens everyday!"

    Doug beamed a smug smile. Betsy then bumped him with a mental note: _Didn't know you could sing, Douglas._ The boy's stature then leveled down with embarrassment, which made Betsy giggle.

     Illyana also laughed, her teeth closed with a smile. This cherubic face met with the face of Tenchi, also expressing pleasure in their situation and themselves. Both these kids gazed at the landscapes they were passing. Despite the chance of their minds wandering, it always returned to their present intimacy. To think things changed so much between them since their journey began; it was impossible to comprehend, and yet reality caused something to happen. Here they were in a relationship neither one had ever shared with another. The consequences and fears were at the moment forgotten, dulled by their feelings and this high position. Whether this was right or wrong, they didn't care.

    "Don't worry," Kuririn provided his voice to the gang. "I remember the day when I first learned how to fly. It's something you don't take lightly."

    "By the way," spoke the scarlet-faced Doug, "where did your powers come from?"

    "We learned them," answered Gohan, who decided to exchange his leading role by flying within the group. 

     "Really?" smiled an astonished Doug. "I didn't know you could learn that stuff. Thought you'd be born with it. That's so cool!" The boy then wondered if he could really be taught how to fly and stuff.

      Kuririn was confused about that factor, not realizing that some of these kids thought this worked for him (due to his lack of a nasal structure). "Why'd you think we were born with our powers?"

     "'Cause we were," responded Sam with a shout. Rather than rely on the teacher's abilities, this mutant continued to use his rocket powers, making noise as a result.   

     "Really?" Kuririn's voice mixed a little disappointment, hoping this wasn't confirmed. "Are you kids aliens like Piccolo?"

     "Piccolo's an alien?" Doug asked ignorantly to the question. He then understood it might be possible; he originally thought Kuririn was one as well.

     "We are not aliens," answered Roberto. "We are Mutants."

     "To be precise," the leading Magneto joined in the conversation, "we are _homo sapien superior_. We are the next step in evolution. This class offers us the potential of displaying a certain power."

     Piccolo kept silent despite the valuable knowledge. It was Kuririn who did the questioning, though with some discomfort. "So you're saying that each of you has a different power that you were born with?" 

     "Ya got it!" Doug gave the confirmation. This increased Kuririn's displeasure. He wanted to learn the powers these kids had; now that wish had become impossible.     

    "That's neat!" Gohan excitedly made note. "So what're you born to do?"

     Aboard Brightwind, Mirage soared under the boy. "I can make illusions of what a person fears or wishes." She said little else.

    Gohan turned to the rider with some complaint. "Then you're the one who brought that image of Raditz?"

    "I apologize for that," Dani coldly replied. She didn't want to look at Gohan.

    "Thanks," accepted Gohan.

    The horse then shook its long head. "Whoa, boy," Dani chuckled at the shakes her steed gave her. "I haven't forgotten 'bout you." She spoke louder. "My friend, Brightwind here belongs to a sacred herd of flying horses."

    "Wow," Gohan gratefully applauded. Roberto flew atop of him.      

    "With sunlight," Roberto continued, "I can become this." Instantly, his body turned dark black with particles spinning around him. "My strength is increased."

     "When I am in contact with the Earth," Amara followed Roberto's suit with her own energy form. "I am given full reign of the planet's surface."

     A large sound boomed from behind. Instantly, Gohan saw Sam making access, his legs exploding like a rocket. "Ah'm pretty invulnerable when ah do this," said the older kid with an easygoing respect.

     "I become a wolf," Rahne said quickly.        

     "I can possess people," Shan's answer was also brief and to the point.

     "Well, I'm not too certain about my powers," said Tenchi, "but I do know that I can control a sword of light." He took out the hilt of his Tenchi-Ken, its dormant power was sensed by Gohan, Kuririn, and Piccolo.    

     "Me, it's a little complicated," Illyana thumbed at herself. "My mutant power gives me the ability to teleport through dimensions. I also know a lotta sorcery." Suddenly, a blade conjured from her hand, complete with armor. "My Soulsword can harm magic. Any magic critter that messes with me…" Illyana then lunged her blade out at play. 

     "It's a good thing I'm not magical," joked Kuririn. His companions did not share his mirth.

      The Warlockian rocket came zooming around. "SELF- pertains- META- morph- ABILITIES." To provide this, Warlock then transformed into a circuitry-embedded Kuririn, much to the distress of the model.

      Gohan, on the other hand, laughed at this display. These were such interesting people. "So Doug, what can you do?"

     Doug smiled proudly, the best to protect his dignity. "_I read languages!_"

     That caused some silence. The sky blew its sound as Kuririn and Gohan realized this was the complete and only truth.

     "Well…" Kuririn attempted some patronizing. "You could've been useful in Namek."

     "Yeah, I know," Doug admitted with a moan. "I have a pretty gay power."

     "Well, you helped us stop fighting," Gohan pointed that fact out.

     "DOUGFRIEND- and- SELF- are- BEST- together," replied Warlock. Flying onto Doug, he/it transformed and fitted the boy with the suit of armor that Kuririn recognized as the robot he fought before.

     "We make quite a team!" said Doug's voice within the techno-organic suit.

     "I'm not really a member of this group," said Betsy, "but I am a telepath."

     "And our professor," said Roberto, "can magnetically control any metal."

     "So I noticed," Gohan nodded. 

    "Now enough about us," Doug's voice responded with a counterattack. "What can you do?"     

    Gohan shut his mouth with uncertainty; these kids presented a varied amount of abilities. It made his own seem little by comparison.

     "C'mon!" Roberto played with encouraging words. "It cannot be so bad. You can fly on your own; that is a power I don't possess."

     With ego, Kuririn flew a little closer to announce his skills. "Well, I can-"

    "We aren't talking to you," the now-unarmored Doug interrupted. "Besides, me and 'Locke know what you can do." His face went back to Gohan. "So kid, can you fire energy blasts and bend steel bars with your bare hands?"

     "He can probably do the second," shouted Mirage. "The kid packs quite a kick! Power Pack could use him." 

     Gohan remained silent to that reply, but he nodded to Doug's question. This increased the fervor among the students.

     "Show us!" said Roberto. 

     "What have you got to lose?" said Doug.

     "Oh, show them Gohan!" Kuririn joined in the encouragement. Gohan found his defenses dropping, though his doubts remained. With a sigh, he pointed his hand at a rocky peak to everyone's right. The hand glowed and exploded into a ray that scampered to the target. The peak exploded. Flying away, the gang departed to see the smoke rising. 

     Instantly, everyone within Magneto's group stopped. They had already held their breaths to this feat. It was not so much the power, but the person who caused it, that astonished them.

     "What is the meaning of this?" Magneto hovered to the scene of the action, his face giving disapproval at this audacity. Luna was crying in his arms.

     Eyes bulging (like the rest of the team), it was Mirage who gave the words of explanation. "We're just seeing what Gohan can do."

    "Which is a lot!" continued Sam.

     Similar reactions captured the others. No one else spoke; it made Gohan feel awkward. He wondered if he disappointed these kids the same way he did with dad.

     "That's…awesome!" Roberto's face was one of amazement. 

     "Way to go, squirt!" Doug was equally excited at this feat.

     The boy who caused it was also astounded, but only by the praise. He didn't expect this. Except for Kuririn (and once, his father), no one really reacted to his abilities with so much good enthusiasm. Even Piccolo never sounded any big acclaim in all their training together. "Really? You thought that was good?"

     "Kid," Dani answered with a righteous face, "that wasn't just good, that was great!" However, since this meant seeing Gohan face to face, her pleased expression dropped back to wariness. She forced her steed away. Not making notice of this, Gohan smiled.     

=== 

     Flying in a cape and turban he just created, the Namekian studied the black-haired Dani fly on her winged steed. With his keen eyes, he saw her face stilled with irritation. With sensitive ears, he listened to her words of concern.

     This woman, however, was but a small speck in the Namekian's interest, or so he claimed. He had picked up the words of all these kids, learning their powers. To his measured examination, none were truly that powerful. Only that girl with the sword harbored the ability to do him harm. What about that purple fool who was levitating this party of children? He was nothing, thought Piccolo. He would have wished to finalize their individual match, but the matter with Gohan was now present. The boy had become friendly with this man's children. Furthermore, little proof confirmed that the majority of these children posed any threat to the boy. Thus, Piccolo did nothing but watch. It was Gohan's civility to them that stopped his hand.

===

     She did not want to look at him. However, she did again and again, as if some unseen force caused her to do so. This was bad, because the more Dani looked at Gohan the more edgy she got. Flying on Brightwind's back, Dani kept seeing things on the child. It resembled a figure, a body with skin completely white, save for traces of purple on its head, chest, and shoulders. It also had a tail, and its face looked almost feminine despite the lack of any recognizable gender distinction. This was a new persona that Dani saw. Nevertheless, the message was the same, with dire consequences.

     "Oh, great ancestors," the Native American whispered in words. "Help me stop the sickness I see before me."        

===

     Due to Gohan's lax of his duty, Magneto had to be the leading member of this group. In one arm did he channel his students' levitation while keeping their blood systems in normal function. In the other arm did he grasp Luna. As usual, the child appeared wary of her grandfather; she cried with displeasure. Nevertheless, the Headmaster found it easier to withstand this child's baling then facing his failure to his students. This was much his fault, the Headmaster accepted with a displeasured taste. Due to separation, it took him long to reach this child and his students, preventing a near-disaster that concerned them; it was there that bigger problems might've occurred, trouble that he could have solved on his own by any means possible. But the role as teacher and its responsibility stopped him from that path. It forced him to abandon that world for the return to their home. It was a hope whose answer was found wanting. They were now in a parallel Earth that was in many ways different from their own (which may be an improvement). Presently, this world seemed to have a cleaner atmosphere, good enough for his demi-Inhuman granddaughter to survive. Added to the benefits was that all his students were at his side. Further, this child Gohan appeared trustworthy (the alien Piccolo was another matter, as different as night was to day).

     Bearing his voice, Magneto called off to the boy. "Are we nearing your home?"

     "Just over that mountain," Gohan zoomed passed the Headmaster. "How's the baby?"

    "She is well," addressed Magneto in a cold manner. Gohan went silent; he acted awkward toward this older man, who seemed aloof and yet noble.

===

     Leaning against the stove, Chichi awaited the end of the cooking. Soon Gohan will be home for lunch...with Piccolo. Of course, the table was set for two, for her son and herself. She knew full well that demon did not eat food; only water was his choice. Of course, that was considering if Piccolo actually entered the house, which he usually never did. That monster was a bad influence on her boy, decided Chichi.

     However, at least he was spending time with Gohan, something her husband was neglecting for a while. That was why there were only two chairs.

     Chichi checked the clock. The rice was now cooked. Donning mittens, she took the bowl out of the stove and placed it on the table to cool. As she transported the food, Chichi paused. It was not because of the bowl; although it was filled with enough rice to feed an army, the rice was lightweight in Chichi's strong arms. Rather, her attention was caught at a picture hanging in front of the wall facing her. It was a picture of her husband, Son Goku.

     Chichi placed the bowl back upon the kitchen stove. She then retrieved the picture frame off its hook. She gazed upon its contents forlornly. Although she was supposed to ready the lunch, her thoughts did not move back to this present. The picture's subject was gone for weeks. What happened?

     The last question riddled her mind with possible truths. Chichi remembered former peculiarities that now appeared to be warning signs she ignored. The first was his husband's detachment, first noticed in bed. Originally, Goku slept with both arms spread out, taking the whole space. Chichi had accepted this, using her husband's bicep as a pillow. That changed; Goku started huddling to the other end of the bed, away from her. To Chichi, the comfort of the pillow was a poor substitute to her husband's arm muscle. This was but one example to a sense of alienation Goku was giving her. It had been many months since they actually made love.

    And their son was included in this treatment. To be sure, Chichi had always resented Gohan's training to fight. He was supposed to be a scholar, not some dumb wrestler. She had no problem whatsoever about Goku's profession (if one can call fighting a profession), but she wanted Gohan's future to be different. Thus, one would have thought the day when Goku resigned being Gohan's trainer would be a day of celebration for the ambitious mother. That was not the case. For one thing, the mother was saddened to see Gohan's disappointment. However, what really ticked her off was how Goku treated their son, calling him a failure and a slow boy without any kind of remorse. No normal mother would stand to have her kid put through so much abuse and Chichi was no exception to that rule. Right after Gohan left the room, Chichi lambasted on how her husband could do such an awful thing. Goku just smugly said it was the truth; he then added that she was just as responsible for that kid's flaws. Bearing that insult, Chichi just shouted at her husband to get out of the house. Goku accepted this with a smile, saying that he could no longer stay one minute in this dump, with such lowlifes like Chichi and Gohan. The wife's response was throwing a frying pan. It helped make sure she never saw Goku again.

       It took a few minutes for Chichi's anger to cool down, resulting in the guilt that lay ahead. When she realized it, it was she who threw Goku out. He may have said those awful things about Gohan and her, but he didn't leave until she threw him out. Soon, however, she resigned herself to the reality. So be it, she cried out. That idiot had made a wreck of their marriage with his constant departures; she was better off without him. Trying to forget things, she tried to be nicer to Gohan, allowing him to continue sparring with Piccolo. She also continued other habits, like sewing. A week ago, she restored a damaged Gi. Piccolo had shown this costume to her in tatters. She had decided to make some changes to the cloth, removing the turtle sign and reorganizing the cummerbund. Even though her strong resolve refused to consider it, it was obvious that she was waiting for the return of this Gi's owner.

     A knock at the door broke Chichi off from her trance. Gohan was probably home for 

lunch. She ran across the next room, placing the photograph on a cabinet. Opening the door, she was correct at seeing her son at the doorstep, with Kuririn and a group of strangers.

     "Mom," Gohan asked politely, "can you help these kids?"

    Chichi made an analysis on these strangers. They all appeared to be teenagers. Chichi then realized who these were: Juvenile delinquents! She had told Gohan not to hang around with such bad influences. However, as Piccolo suggested, old habits are hard to break.

     With a cold face, Chichi complied by her son's request. She stood at the door to get a better look at these punks. Like a soldier on guard, she was ready for anything.

     What she got (after her son's entry) was a red-haired little girl facing her with hands folded. She bowed her sad face. Her greeting, "Pleased t' meet you, my name is Sinclair Rahne," played with such courtesy that it made Chichi's eyes pop out. The handsome dark-skinned boy came next, his body moving with a smooth manner. Like a romantic, the boy touched Chichi's hand.

    "I did not know Gohan's mother was possessed of such beauty, _mademoiselle_." The boy's eyes peered at the woman, before veering to her hand, which he kissed. "I am DaCosta Roberto."

    Chichi's face blushed at this manner. Was she wrong to fall to her negative conclusion? Next was a whiskered kid with a ponytail. Clapping his palms together, he bowed his head. "My name is Masaki Tenchi." He then started to remove his yellow boots. 

     A small faced, black-haired woman was also dignified in her manner to Chichi. "_Enchante_," she spoke. "I am Coy Manh Shan." The mother of the house found herself being struck off guard by these well-behaved kids. It was a definite contrast to the sort that befriended her husband. Kuririn just passed her without so much as a hello.

     "Ave, mother of Gohan," said the curly haired blonde. "I am Aquilla Amara." She shook hands with Chichi. Handshakes were also the product of the whiskered Guthrie Samuel (who acted in an awkward but nice reply of "Ah appreciate y'r hospitality, ma'am."), the long-faced Moonstar Danielle (who acted very straightforward), the well-mannered Ramsey Doug, and Warlock. Of the latter, Chichi didn't know what to make up this odd-looking creature who wished to shake hands, but the mother nonchalantly accepted it anyway.

    Only the second blonde girl named Rasputin Illyana acted rude. All she said was "Yo!" and walked on by. Two adults then entered. First was a woman with purple locks, Braddock Elizabeth, speaking her greetings with a ladylike grace. Then came this handsome, white-haired man. He was a towering presence to Chichi. With silver hair, a great frame of body, and dark features that barely gave emotion, he showed a fascinating aura to the mother, one she couldn't shake off. His name was Magneto.

     "I'm…I'm Son Chichi," said the bedazzled hostess. She then looked at the sobbing red-haired babe in this man's arms. "This is my granddaughter Luna," the man spoke frankly. This presence amazed the hostess on how young the grandfather looked. Wishing to make a good impression herself, Chichi offered to hold the baby. The sudden obligation (and Luna's lessening cries) stilled the mother. Her eyes broke with tears. It had been a while since she held a very young person in her arms. She shied these tears from her eyes, giving a firm loud voice. "The table is t' y'r left. I'm sure y'all must be hungry."

   "Thanks very much," said Doug. 

    As the mutants entered, they noticed someone missing. "Where'd Piccolo go?" asked Sam.

     "He doesn't eat," explained Gohan. "He goes somewhere to meditate."

     "He scares me," remarked a pale Rahne.

     "Don't worry. You'll get to like him." smiled Gohan. By now the mutants knew there was a bond between the boy and Piccolo. First among these clues was that both of them were wearing the same purple costume! Of course, there was no real concern over this relationship. Magneto had other reasons to feel a rivalry with this alien.

     As noted before, the table was small. Gohan had his chair, but Chichi surrendered her seat for Magneto (setting some suspicion from the kids on whether Gohan's mother was trying to hit on their teacher). The hostess was busy caring for Luna in one arm while carrying a collapsible highchair. With a swift leg kick, she flipped the folded seat upright, planting the babe upon this now comfortable position. The speed and efficiency impressed the mutants; was Gohan taught by his mother? At any rate, the kids had to find seats, hastily taking out chairs brought out by the directions given by the hosts. Doug and Betsy, however, sat on two black chairs that came out of nowhere.

     Kuririn had his own space on the table. Of the students, only Tenchi, Illyana, Dani, and Sam sat with him (the others sat anyplace). Tenchi was courteous to Illyana, allowing her a seat first. "Did somethin' happen between you two?" asked Sam with interest. The couple smiled with blushing intent. "Something good, I hope," explained Tenchi.

     Doug made a wicked grin to this display of romantics. He knew about the real details; he and Tenchi were going to have a little talk.

    "Thinking of something?" Betsy whispered sweetly to his ear. Doug tensed up all of a sudden. "Uh…No, no." This short reply reminded him to how little word he had given to Betsy since their reunion. He wanted to say something dramatic, like how much he worried about her, how truly thankful he was that she was okay. He responded with, "Y'know, I missed you." Doug then kept a straight face, hiding his reprimanding thoughts: What kind of a response was that, kid!?

    "I'm flattered," Betsy breathed kindly. "I missed you as well."

   Surprised, Doug turned his face away to hide his flustered appearance.

   Roberto noted both these scenes with depth. Both Tenchi and Doug had made it well. Not him. At this rate, the Brazilian dreaded, he was going to become a monk!

===

     Gohan viewed those who shared his table. Under his cherub face hid some disapproval. These New Mutants were guests and hopefully, new friends, and as long as they were staying at his house, he would be courteous to them. Unfortunately, that meant being hospitable to that witch who was facing him. If the situation were different, he would give that girl no kindness for what she almost did to Piccolo.   

     As the mutants removed their gloves for the meal, Gohan announced excitedly that his mother was a great cook. Kuririn added that she had to be, considering her husband.     

     "By the way," asked Sam. "Where's your pop?"

     Gohan's smile dropped, an expression that was not lost from the nearby Roberto's glance.

     "My dad, Son Goku…" said Gohan with some pause, "he's away...for the moment."

     From her seat, Rahne noticed a picture on a cabinet. It showed a cheerful man who closely resembled Gohan, with large spiky hair. "Is that yuir pa?"

     When Gohan said yes, the gang asked for a handout to see this image. The girls were especially sharp in this notice. Tenchi, however, found interest in the name Son Goku. It had a resemblance to something he heard long ago.

     Just then, Chichi carried in a giant bowl of rice, astounding everyone. Shan went deathly pale at this large amount. She didn't feel like eating.

     The woman dropped the bowl on the table. "Can someone run into the kitchen and get me some bowls?"

     Tenchi, Rahne, and Amara got to their feet, getting the needed utensils.

     Sam's face squeezed at the result they had. Looked like chopsticks again.

     As the sticks and bowls were being handed out, Magneto made an exception. His fingers waved: Solid particles suddenly materialized, coming together to form a metal spoon.

     Chichi definitely noticed this. Not another fighter! She saw other things as well: the black chair zoomed out a black hand that grabbed one of the bowls handed out, bringing it to those seated on it. Then the curly blonde stood up from her normal seat and burst into flames. Her bowl instantly spouted steam. "Does anyone wish steamed rice?" Amara's question got some orders as well as some giggles. Conversing in the Japanese language, the word 'steamed rice' could be translated into 'Gohan.'

    "Alright!" Chichi took center stage with a face of suspicion. "What's the big deal?" 

    Dani got up. She had given up on discretion. The friends Gohan had were no less weird for any worry. "Mrs. Son, we're mutants."

     Chichi repeated the word, without understanding it. Kuririn decided to be broader.

"From what they've told me, a mutant is a person who has powers."

     The hostess made a sigh. She just knew it was too good to be true. Can't she have any normal people come to her house? At least most of them looked ordinary- with the silver-haired man being a class of his own- tall, dark, and handsome. She could accept him for being attractive.

     "Don't tell me," the mother spoke with a dour prediction. "Y'all are trainin' for some Budokai?"

     "Tha's na true," answered Rahne. "We train at school."

     Chichi's eyes lit up on the mention of that magic word. It held such promise and ambition. "Did ya say…_school_?" she asked with strength to that word. 

     "Yep," answered Doug. "The School for Gifted Youngsters."

     "I am their Headmaster," Magneto described himself.

     Chichi closed her hands together, praying for hope. "Does y'r school teach math?"

     "Yes," said Doug.

     The hostess' eyes bulged, her smile growing. "Science!?"

     "Yes."

     "History!?" Chichi's voice squeaked in ecstasy. This scared the mutants worse than the Demon Bear, but Doug still gave a nod.    

     The hostess threw her arms with excitement. "Well, why didn't ya say so?" She threw herself on Gohan, who acted a little nervous at this sudden embrace. "My son's gettin' an education as well. So good there are some kids who know the importance. Too bad Gohan also has t' train."

     "Didn't you just forget your question?" Illyana gave a prickling mention, getting Chichi's notice. "We said our school both teaches us the basics _and_ trains us on how to use our powers to their best ability."

     "An' that means a lot o' trainin'." Sam added.

     "So, those clothes you're all wearing are your uniforms?" asked Kuririn rather belatedly. Everyone nodded. 

     Chichi, temporarily delusional, suddenly grew disappointed at the reality. Kuririn didn't help matters by his comment, "That's my kind of school." Worse, Gohan asked if he could go there.    

     "Sorry kid," answered Doug. "I'm afraid it's a little too far from your home."

     "Presently closed because the main body is trapped here." Magneto grimly noted.

     "That's where I think I can help you," answered Kuririn enthusiastically. Putting his hand inside his Gi, he took out a small device. He then flaunted it around. "This is a radar."

     "And?" questioned Illyana.

     Kuririn's face turned scarlet. "Well...this radar can detect Dragon Balls."

     "Like Illyana said," quoted Dani, "And?" 

     "Dragon Balls," repeated Kuririn. "They are seven magical balls which, if grouped together, can summon a magical dragon that can grant a wish."

     Gohan caught on. "I get it! The New Mutants can wish themselves home with the Dragon Balls."

     The newcomers grew intrigued at this outrageous news. They never heard about these things, but anything that can get them back home (with no stops) was okay with them. Everyone huddled over at Kuririn, making the short man a little antsy.

     "Do you think that'll work?" asked Tenchi.

     "The Dragon Shenlong can do anything!" answered Gohan with such optimism that there was no point to disbelieve him. The gang had been completely won over by this young boy. Unfortunately, this friendly affection made Dani all the more wary for the boy, especially what hovered over him. 

     Warlock elongated an eye upon the radar, attempting to study its powers. Kuririn's forehead really started to sweat. From behind, Chichi asked a question. "Isn't that Buruma's radar?"

     The bald man's tense attitude increased. He had wanted to use the radar for an adventure with Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku, sort of a brief respite before the Androids came. Originally, he was going to get Buruma as well (after all, it was _her_ radar). However, she wasn't at the Capsule Corporation. The robot servants said that the Briefs were all on vacation. However, the device was still there (and she must have millions of them by now).

     "Yes it is," smiled Kuririn. "I'm...borrowing it."

     "So what do these Dragon Balls look like?" asked Doug.

     As it so happened, Kuririn possessed one under his Gi. He was about to reveal it to all when a recognizable Ki hit him off guard. It would not have been so shocking if the owner did not emit something upsetting.

     Warlock, Magneto and Psylocke noticed it as well. Gohan was the most active about it.   

===

     From outside, Piccolo caught the Ki as well. Like the others, he noted difference. There was the potential of danger, the Namekian understood. He had been suspicious of this for a while. His instincts demanded a full aggression. His emotions, however, kept him in his place. This person was Gohan's sire, and an ally. The Namekian would be pacifist...for now.

     His pointy ears caught the shrieks of Brightwind. The creature felt upset.

=== 

     A man walked into the house. To many he had different interpretations. Rival, ally, friend, husband, and father.

     To most of the young girls, this man was one thing: Hot stuff!

     As the figure approached them, Dani, Illyana, and Amara were dazzled at such a perfect specimen of man. His muscled arms, his rounded shoulders, his large knees zapped them from doing anything but stare and speak raves.

      "By Jove," Amara whispered in a hypnotic spell. "He takes after a statue of Apollo come to life!"

    "Yum!" smiled Illyana. She wondered if the guy was wearing anything under that armored codpiece. It was an action that caused her to quickly cringe, as Tenchi was probably watching her! Good job, girl; embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend! (Quite accurately, Tenchi was shocked at her vocal reply).

     Rahne tried very hard to keep a straight, moral view of this figure. But her vocal comment, "He's verra handsome," betrayed her true regard. She allowed it to blind a keen sense that something wasn't right.

     Dani didn't allow her senses to be so ignored. The weird suit of armor this parent was wearing enforced her intuition into full throttle. She remembered that Gohan's fear image wore those same trappings. In fact, except for the hairstyles, this Goku and the warrior of her illusions looked exactly alike. Biting on her ungloved thumb, Dani had a bad idea about this.

      The elder of the female New Mutants, Shan also kept a clear head. Betsy did as well, though she had telepathy to back her aversion. Though respective to not give a mind probe, her sensitive mind nevertheless picked up some wayward strong tones, bordering to the negative. Magneto too was becoming suspicious by his own study. He had to be, for the protection of his students might be insured on his own vigilance.

     The visitor took a good look at all in the room. With a sigh, he made a definition of these garishly dressed children: lowlifes! Moving his boorish glance around, his eyes stopped at the blonde at the table. There was something dark about her Ki that sent all around her to shame…including, to his displeasure, himself.

     Kuririn was puzzled. This man was Goku, his best friend. But here was a contrast to his memories of the man- a scary contrast. It started with the fact that Goku was wearing a suit of Saiya-jin armor and boots like the one Kuririn wore in Namek. The monk then realized a past memory. A week ago, the house where he lived with Kamesennin had been burgled. He, the Turtle master, and Umigame the turtle were away when this occurred. To their relief, nothing of value was taken, but looking at Goku now, Kuririn realized what was really stolen. Also noted was the Nyoi-Bo tied behind his back.

     Any cosmetics, however, were made a minimal concern by Goku's face. Gone were the eyes that looked with honesty. The pupils were so tense, that no matter the emotion directing them, they glared. His soft mouth, once of a well nature, had been replaced by an intense pursing of lips, hard and cold. By now the rest of the girls had gotten over their blindness to notice the dark expressions signaling forth. Along with the boys, they wondered if this was a bad sign. Only Gohan and Chichi possessed some experience, despite the fact that those earlier memories now looked dull in comparison to the present image. The hostess felt feelings of inadequacy mixed with concerned resolve. Goku looked at her with a flinch.

     "Uh...dad?" Gohan nervously smiled, looking at this person who seemed different from the man he loved. "We met these people."

      Goku said nothing. Even though Gohan faced him, the father's face looked away in refusal to the boy's appearance. Everyone took notice of this. Dani started to feel a warning was coming. Her ethical nature, however, calmed her down. This guy was Gohan's father, she reasoned. Nothing lethal. Right?

      Roberto glared on, slowly eating his rice. He used his own experiences as a source; He had a hunch on what this father-and-son reunion could mean. 

     "Yeah, buddy." Kuririn continued Gohan's explanation. "You should have seen the battle we had with them."

     "I did," Goku snapped in a cold hush. "I lost all remaining respect from Piccolo after that."

     Kuririn and Gohan were shocked by this.

     Goku then viewed the group with a looked of sinister intention. "If I were him, and I'm not," he grinned. "I would have granted no mercy. All of you would be dead."

     As can be predicted, this line brought out some reactions. Chopsticks were dropped.

Chewed rice was spit out. Others looked on with new suspicion. "Well, there goes the conversation!" Doug ad-libbed.

     "How can you speak of Piccolo like that!" cried Gohan. "You asked him to spar with you weeks ago!"

     Goku's head remained steadfast, his voice became softer, but he did not reply to this question. "But Piccolo did not go all the way. I once respected that Namekian. Not anymore. He's inferior like everyone else in this world. He thought a piece of shit was a more suitable training partner."

      Rahne covered her mouth at this profanity. Chichi nearly dropped the bowl she was pouring rice on. Magneto, Dani, Roberto, Sam, and Illyana increased their vigilance.  Everyone knew whom Goku was speaking about...especially the intended target. Gohan felt a hard twist in his reacting emotions. His thoughts repeated: Did his own father call him that? _Did his own father call him that?_

     With lips squeezed together in rage, Chichi shoved the bowl of rice to her husband's direction, glaring daggers at him.

     Goku ignored this, although his smile dropped nevertheless. "Woman, this table's a mess, like the whole place. It's full of shit, like that!" He pointed straight at Gohan.

     Tension skyrocketed with shock. "He canna mean that t' his own child?" whispered Rahne. "How could he?"  

    "I wish I knew," Roberto strongly answered with knowledge on the situation. The knowledge made him angrier.

    Chichi, however, knew what she was doing. She didn't want her son hurt anymore. "Gohan, please go to your room," she quickly responded. 

    Now, it must be known that since the battle with Vejita almost five years before, Gohan would disagree with his mother's orders. Today, however, he found his choices in synch with hers; he really didn't want to stay here. Bursting with depressive emotion, he forced them back with a courage that impressed many. Psylocke noticed the deep pain he was emitting. And yet her sensitive mind picked up pain in Goku as well. Pain…with a sharp explosion of anger. She didn't need to read his mind to know aggression was building.  

     As soon as Gohan left, the Saiya-jin sat down on the boy's seat, grabbing the bowl Chichi was about to throw away. He ate in the silence around him, his chewing the only sound. He failed to notice everyone staring at him. Chichi stood next to him, her eyes closed, but her mouth grimaced. Incredibly, Kuririn accepted this from Chichi. Goku had definitely acted outside of himself.

     Roberto broke the silence by standing up. "I am deeply sorry, _mademoiselle,_" he addressed boorishly while putting the bowl on his chair, "but it appears I lost my appetite." He then walked straight to Gohan's room. Rahne, Doug, and Warlock closely followed. These last two exited by the alien-chair moving his/its buddy (Betsy remained in the room). Doug noted some shakiness, not from the movements.

      "GOHANFRIEND'S- sire- AFFECTING- self's- MEMORIES." Warlock whispered. "Goku- PARALLELS- lifeglow- TERMINATING- magus!"   

===

    Gohan ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. Leaning against it, the boy kept the mask of a straight face. It started to crack as the pain elevated.

     No, Gohan made a demand. He was not going to cry! Piccolo would be disappointed. He couldn't cry like a baby, no matter how hurt he was by the truth. Gohan's struggle was one where no fault could be found in surrender; no child should be hated by the parent. However, it was clear that Gohan's father hated him. He proved it today with that label. It hurt. It hurt so much. The wound was worse than those sustained from Reacoom, Vejita, or Freeza. It was worse because it came from someone whom Gohan loved. The one who played with him, who laughed with him, who carried him on his back or arm. The rich thoughts Gohan made soon faded with the present, where he saw that person change from a father who loved him, into a father who couldn't stand his son's presence. As said before, no one could guilt Gohan for crying over this. Yet, Gohan didn't cry. He just cringed on the floor, his face buried on his knees, his mouth slurring, "It's not supposed to be like this!"  

     A knock at the door came. Gohan sucked up his gut. He did not want anybody to see him like this.  

     Moving the door to a crack, he saw Roberto's face. 

    "May I please come in?" the visitor spoke like a friend. Gohan opened the door all the way. He kept a strong face, but closed his eyes so not to expose any weakness.

     Roberto entered the room with Rahne, Doug, and that Warlock creature. Gohan did not want everybody to come in to his room at this moment, but he could not be rude.

    The four took a good look at the room: Full of maps, books, and a desk. It was like a classroom. "Nice pad," said Doug.

     Gohan looked down at himself. "Thank you," he choked. Roberto saw this and kneeled beside him.

     "Hey shorty," he spoke, "Don't think bad of yourself."

      Warlock agreed. "GOHANFRIEND'S- distress- SIMILAR- to- SELF. Feelings- OF- isolation- INADEQUATE- considering- EVIDENCE- of- SELFFRIEND'S- abilities-AND- courage!"

     Gohan's sad eyes blurted at the weird articulate language Warlock had given him. Still, he strongly thanked him for the kind gesture (whatever that meant).

     Doug continued this. "Yeah, you're a great kid."

     "You saved my life, ye wee lad," added Rahne, a firm posture with a fist to her chest.

     The sentiment did not effect Gohan's depression, but he was no longer in an isolated defense. He looked up to these kids. "You think so?"

      Suddenly, screaming came from the other room. One of the declarations was the word _abomination._ Doug and Roberto kept a grim resolve. Rahne pressed her fist to her mouth. 

     "Sure you're great!" Roberto smiled right back at Gohan. "You're a lot better than that swine."

     That label gave Gohan a strong reaction. "Don't speak to my father that way!" the boy defended, surprising Roberto and Doug. Rahne looked at the boy, studying his attempts at stoicism, but sensing his inner turmoil. Her own turmoil also grew. Rahne felt so like Gohan: This boy was hated by the one who raised him, just like the Reverend who despised her. Gohan's father must think of him as an affront to God, a similar label Reverend Craig gave to Rahne. How could their own existences be so unpopular? 

    Rahne's face started to twist and squeeze as the similarities continued. This child must be going through the worse, and yet trying hard to be strong, like her…

    The girl's face broke out into tears. For so long she tried to be strong, but that resolve was now failing her. The pressure and suppression of everything since Larry Bodine's death broke forth. She couldn't stop it, pressing her hands to her face. She cried and cried.

    Gohan didn't understand why Rahne was suddenly crying. She had no reason to feel awful. His father's hatred was only on himself. His new friends, however, understood. As Rahne kneeled with sobbing tears, they hovered around her, pressing hands of consolation. Gohan, his own plight suddenly forgotten (only for a second) by this girl's, wished he could do something to help.

   Suddenly, Rahne's face flinched into an animal's mask. "A scent! Somethin's bad 'bout t' happen!" she shrieked with a growl and eyes of piercing alarm.

===     

     "_Dear!_" Chichi spoke to her husband, in such a voice that any higher pitch would be screaming. "_That wasn't...a nice thing...t'...say...t'...our...son!_"

    _"That's not my son!"_ Goku lashed out in a loud scream, a nerve having been pulled. The man stood right back up, upsetting his chair. "Saiya-jins are pure!" His finger pointed to Gohan's room. "That...thing's a shit! An abomination! Its breeding corrupts the purity of my race! It doesn't deserve to live!"

     Everyone witnessed this scene with great concern, but Magneto was the most effected. As he looked on, a degree of memory poured forth. He looked at Chichi; she was backing away, her face one of fright. It gave the Headmaster grim analysis: Here was a woman who probably spent years with this man she called husband. Now, as her face represented, that husband had changed from a comforting presence into something foul. Looking at Goku, Magneto's thoughts grew troubled at the fierce person before him; did he once look like that in the eyes of Magda, that night when fear took her away from him?

    The situation was turning somewhere. Tenchi knew what the destination was. He was angry at Goku's treatment on Gohan. His own father never treated him like that. However, Tenchi put aside his homesickness due to the expected dread; the boy knew enough from his experiences with Ryoko and Ayeka what might occur. It was his luck he was sitting right next to the chief. "Dani," he whispered to the girl's ear. "I think it's time to lea-"

      "What're you babbling 'bout!" The host's voice interrupted this conversation. "Speak up!"       

     Dani, Tenchi, and Illyana stood up (as did Sam, Amara, and Shan, with Magneto ordering discretion). "It's none of your business," Dani bellowed each word as if she had the ability to strike him down with such vocabulary.

     Magneto honored his student's courage, but not her hot-headedness. "Danielle, I believe-"

    "I wasn't speaking to you," cried Goku out loud, his glares locked on Dani.

    "That's funny," Dani kept her defiance. "The same goes for you!"

     Tenchi covered his face. He should have known better than to convince strong-willed females to leave quietly after being pressured!

    The man of the house started gritting his teeth; this girl had more spunk than that wimp she was talking to; he hated that. However, his resolve stilled on the blonde with the dark Ki. This girl's cold stare entered the Saiya-jin, providing a shock; this inferior human appeared more ruthless than he was. That was inexcusable, although…  

    Kuririn tried to calm his friend down. He liked that Goku had gotten his own back with Chichi, but these other acts were disturbing. "Now, now Goku, buddy-"

     "I'm not Goku!" hollered the Saiya-jin, silencing Kuririn. 

     Magneto slowly moved to the remaining students. Danger was imminent. He knew well from the look of this man's face: he possessed such fiery zeal himself. With a magnetic pull, the high seat that carried Luna moved to Karma, who grabbed her out of it. Luna started squealing.

      The Saiya-jin continued in his harsh reprisal, his fists and arms shaking with fury.

"Son Goku?" he spoke in revulsion. "That name's so stupid! It's not who I really am. I'm not some lousy earthling! I'm a Saiya-jin! _My name is Kakarrotto!_" 

     The last sentence was screamed with a long rhythm. It scared Kuririn. The declaration hit him into a freezing position of realization: one of the kindest, gentlest persons he knew had become a monster! His numb hand let go of the radar, which fell from its discreet place under the table into a noisy landing. Kakarrotto's eyes spotted it. His eyes went into surprise. In his own realization, that device was a gift from the heavens. It shall be his!

     Magneto also realized the machine's importance, as to the fact that the table was rimmed with metal. As the rims twisted, the furniture's wooden base snapped in segments as the table surrounded Kakarrotto. The frozen Kuririn fell over while the others moved away. The frame splintered with a huge fist. Another arm went from under the upset furniture, grasping for the object.

     Everyone grew defensive. Magma erupted her dormant powers, firing a plasma blast at the table. Light-Ken and Magik brandished their swords. Sam jumped for his cannonball position, but Magneto stopped him with an energy shield. Xavier had given him responsibility for these students. Psylocke and Mirage tried contacting the others from the other room. They informed them to get outside, with Mirage wishing firm action to Gohan's safety.

     Suddenly, the walls of the room shattered open. Behind the collapse of stone and plaster came Brightwind and Piccolo. The former contrasted behavior with the latter. The horse was frenzied. The Namekian was calm but resolute. 

     Flying quickly, Piccolo threw a fist that almost impacted with Kakarrotto's face. The Namekian damned himself for ignoring the signs given to him in the past. Goku's sudden seriousness to Gohan brought no interest (he gave worse statements to Gohan). Goku's encouragement that Piccolo desert Gohan brought suspicion, but nothing was done about it. The tattered Gi and the suddenly high Ki detections were also clues, but he did nothing. Only the declaration of Goku's new title finally pushed Piccolo into the offensive. Meanwhile, Dani's mind-link brought the horse, who threw his bashing hooves on the Saiya-jin's back; it had no effect. The animal jumped upon him, but its weight failed to bring the fighter down.

     This battle had its witnesses. Mirage added Brightwind to her worries. Magik, however, was intrigued at the way the Pegasus was sitting on Kakarrotto. "Didn't Catherine the Great die that way?" she joked.

     "That's disgusting!" cried Psylocke, knowing what the girl meant. Not wishing to do nothing, she fired a psi-blast. This was when Kakarrotto was ready to throw an unavoidable fist on the Namekian. The blast stopped his arm enough for Piccolo to throw his, with more successful effect. It was all she could do for the moment; she had to devote her psychic senses to know Doug's safety.

     Magneto used his magnetic abilities, attracting Chichi and Kuririn by their iron blood cells. Then he created a shield that levitated himself, Chichi, Kuririn, and his students out of the house. 

     "We got to help them!" cried Magma.

     "You will not have a chance!" warned Magneto.

     Chichi was insanely confused at this sudden change of events. However, her priority was on Gohan. Seeing no sign of her son caused her to overreact. Psylocke's revelation that he was okay fell on deaf ears. Chichi was about to rush it. Seeing this, both Dani and the normal Amara grabbed her.

     "_Lemme go!_" screamed Chichi. Her muscled arms flew up in excited alarm, lifting her surprised captors with them. They still held on, but with a lessening grip. Luckily Karma knew what to do. She triggered her powers, merging with the mother's mind, taking full possession. This ability enabled her to speak through Chichi's mouth and voice. "Whoa! What a will this gal has!"

     "We may need your power later," ordered Mirage. "Break contact now." In that instant, Dani pinched the woman's neck. Chichi then fainted.

    Kuririn was surprised at the ease this kid took down Chichi. He felt useless in doing nothing, but did he want to fight his best friend?  

     Looking from the outside, no one could see the fight under that dust, the crashing noises, and the rubble. Nearby was a large black shape that could only be Warlock. Psylocke stated that it held Doug and the others. That brought relief to Mirage, until she saw Gohan tear through that shape.

     Mirage freaked out. "That kid's gonna get killed!"

     _Don't worry,_ said the psi-voice of Psylocke. As Gohan flew back into the house, he screamed. Grabbing his head, he fell to the elongated arms of Warlock.

     A pillar of fire erupted from the house's roof. From its fires, Kakarrotto flew out. He hovered in a dirty appearance. He then looked at the company surrounded by Warlock. With an enraged face, he threw his hands straight down upon the house. His hands shoved what was left of the roof straight down to its foundation. He paused at this. He did not understand why he bothered to come to this place, but the radar, which he now had in a sack on his belt, made it all worthwhile.

     Throwing a finger to his forehead, Kakarrotto vanished. Magneto then felt a turn in the magnetic fields in that area. He felt the Saiya-jin's body break up into molecules, then disappear.

    The roof exploded with a second burst of energy. This time Piccolo came out, equally in a battle-experienced shape. Brightwind also broke free from the roofing. Freed from Magneto's shield, Dani embraced her steed. "Good job, boy!" she gave the horse credit for holding his own. 

     Piccolo asked grimly about Kakarrotto. Kuririn said he used Shunkan Idou.

     "What is that tactic?" asked Magneto.     

     "It is a technique where one can instantly teleport himself to another place by contact with another's Ki." Kuririn amounted sadly. "He might be at another part of the world with the radar."

     "Are you sure of that?" smiled Magneto. He stretched his arms. Suddenly, the radar went flying from the rubble and into his hand. Kuririn and Piccolo reacted with stunned surprise.

     "While Kakarrotto's attentions were devoted elsewhere," explained the Headmaster. "I magnetically switched the radar with some object. He never bothered to check what he was possessing."

     He expected gratitude, but Piccolo's enraged face surprised him. "You fool! That means he will be coming back once he gets a hold of our Ki!"

     Magneto just turned back to the ruined house. "Everyone inside!" 

     This simple invitation shocked the Namekian. "Are you insane?!"

     The back of Magneto faced Piccolo while talking. "If this…Ki," he emphasized the new word, "is detected by one's senses, then we have no fear."

    Piccolo vibrated his rage at that smug answer. However, his attention was diverted when Warlock unwrapped his/its large package, revealing an unconscious Gohan in Roberto's arms. 

     While Piccolo remained at his spot, Dani and Kuririn ran to the boy. "What's a matter with Gohan?" asked the latter.

     "Nothing." assured Psylocke. "I just used my telepathy on him."

     "I thought you could read minds," questioned a puzzled Kuririn.

     "A telepath can do a manner of things besides that. One is zapping one's mind to the point of knocking them unconscious."

     This gave the bald monk some major pondering. He never thought of telepathy being more than just reading a person's mind.

      Magneto raised his voice. "I repeat, everyone inside! This is an order!"

===

     A truck drove through a deserted region. Its driver moved his vehicle with little expectation of meeting anyone. Racing through his path in the required speed, he predicted no one to be on the road. 

     Suddenly, a figure appeared on the upcoming road. The truck driver flinched in reaction, turning the steering wheel to the utmost left direction. This abrupt turn caused the vehicle to turn off the road. A quick stamp on the brakes slowed the truck down. Several deep breaths and sweat drops from the driver were the result of this stop. It blended quickly with an enraged idea over the idiot who caused this. Turning the rear-view mirror, the driver saw that the idiot was still standing at the middle of the road. That was good, thought the driver. Time to rearrange his face!

     "You asshole!" screamed the driver. He swiftly jumped out of the car, stomping his feet toward the man. This target remained like a statue. "Where were you when they handed out the brains?!" 

      His words paid no effect to the person, who to the driver's notice, was dressed in some kind of bathing suit. 

     The driver called again. "Aren't you listening to me, moron?"

     The effect was more successful, as the man's face turned with cold stares. The driver found himself taken aback by this expression- it was like he was facing a tiger ready for the kill. However, the guy refused to back down. "What the hell were you thinking, standing here on the road?"

     The idiot's arm magically appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the driver's shirt. The arm closed back, pulling the driver closer to the man's evil face. This brought a silence.

    This stranger then raised his other arm to the truck. The hand at the end of the limb glowed. A ray of light then flashed at this target. The vehicle exploded into a smoky mushroom, shrapnel and pieces flying everyplace.

    The driver squeaked a small weezing from his lips. He was going to die! This was further proved when the destroyer's face stared closer at him with those angry, seething eyes. The mouth opened. The driver wondered if fire was going to come out of it. It did not, but his word, _Run,_ had enough firepower on its own to shudder him.

     The grip released its content. The man's legs gave way and dropped to the floor. With a scream, the driver crawled, than used his legs for his escape, hoping that he could escape from whatever this madman planned to do with him.

      Kakarrotto smiled at this escapade. He felt relieved. It must be good to see such fear performed by his power. This planet should get to know its new master with such tribute. It was the only good thing that happened in a day full of failures. He should have killed those lowlifes. Oh, how he wanted to prove his faith to his heritage! One giant explosion would have destroyed them, the house, everything. No remains. That was what Nappa did, and Kakarrotto was greater than him. But he did not. He also would have beaten Piccolo and that horse, but a scream took his attention elsewhere. It was that shit. He wanted to see what had happened to that obscenity. Maybe he died? That was something worth suspending his fight with the Namekian.

    But to his disappointment, Kakarrotto saw the shit unhurt, sensing its unconscious state. He was angry, and yet he ran away, locating this human's insignificant Ki to perform the Shunkan Idou. Why was this so? Maybe it was a disappointment that the shit looked unharmed. Yes, thought Kakarrotto, that was it. What else besides death would make that abomination be worth this warrior's notice?

     Then a clearer understanding was made. He realized that the explosion would have been an unworthy thing to do. All of them were weak. Not one of them was worthwhile for a battle that would end with the opponent's utter destruction and his own complete victory.

     There was promise of that in the future, when those Androids came. It was all foretold by that shit from the future (Seemed Vejita proved just as incapable in enforcing the purity of their race, seeing how that bitch Buruma tricked him). Anyway, those robots would be worth a battle.

     There was something else that freak told him. He was going to die soon. What a joke that was! Kakarrotto felt perfectly in health. It had to be some mistake. Vejita's shit must be stupid. Looked like incompetent retardation was yet another reason why one should not breed with inferior races. This Saiya-jin was sure he would not die, and just in case, those Dragon Balls would be his insurance. It was weird that he never thought of going into a search for those orbs until now. At any rate, he now had the power to get them.

    Kakarrotto pulled out the sack. His face happily looked for the contents inside. The smile fell when he saw a metal disc.

    His surroundings were about to suffer even more.

===

     Piccolo remained in his stature. What madness did that Magnetic fool think he was doing? It would be better for all of them to simply fly away before Kakarrotto returned. It was the best choice, except that one act of Ki would be enough for the Saiya-jin to summon Shunkan Idou to any path they took. The best tactic in Piccolo's mind was to play decoy for the migration, slowing down the Saiya-jin while the others escaped (a thought both intriguing and hopeless).         

     Piccolo looked at the house before him. All of a sudden, any sense of Ki auras dropped. The Namekian tensed at this unusual action. Was Ki-suppression within these strangers' ability after all?

    The ground started to rumble, sounds of rubbing squeaked through Piccolo's all-too sensitive ears. The house started levitating, ripping through the pipes and earth mounds connected to its foundation. Like an elevator, the house shot up into the air, increasing its vertical level. In quick seconds, the foundation that was larger than Piccolo shrunk into the sky before his very eyes.

===

    "So this is Mother Earth."

     Such words were spoken with awe in Amara's voice. Being raised in a place where aircrafts or photography did not exist, only a globe at her present school gave her the understanding of what her native planet really looked like. Now she saw it. Viewing the hemisphere and its vast waters and land, she felt a special connection. Not incredible for a mutant whose powers came from this planetary surface.

     Although her comrades lacked that power, their reactions were equal nonetheless. The original five mutants (with Illyana) had seen it all before, with little jadedness to affect their present view. Tenchi found to his interest that his constant space travels did not dim the wonders he saw. He was glad the team could see it with him, especially Illyana.

      Standing left to him, that name spoke his case. "Pretty, isn't it?"

      Tenchi nodded with a smile. His arm found its way around the girl's left shoulder. She touched it with her own hand. This moment was special for the both of them. They hoped there would be more of these.

      Unfortunately, the peace was broken by their teammates butting into business not their own. "Get a room you two," Dani joked with a smile.  

      Kuririn was full of gaping at the empty void of space outside of this house. Gohan remained on the couch near his mother. His brain felt so achy, despite Betsy's attempts to alleviate her damage to it. Some of the Mutants encouraged Gohan to join them in sight-seeing, but the boy turned them down. He did view Magneto, standing quite sound, with his hands behind his caped back. He seemed so much like Piccolo.

     Magneto looked out at the planet Earth before him, viewing differences in the continents' shapes and positions. Such was his power to move this foundation from its spot, and it was through this ability to contain the atmosphere, protecting all from the ravages of space.

     He gave much thought about his decisions. Angry and intense pondering was unavoidable. Would he be leaving again from danger? It appeared a habit of departure was always a choice in these situations. Departure meant retreating from dangerous problems. This weighed heavily on Magneto. He had left the planet Gunsmoke, despite its potential for genocide, for his students' sake. He was responsible for them, an authority he could not shirk as much as he wished. Now he arrived on this alternate planet to witness more foreshadows of the horrors that have haunted him since childhood. Kakarrotto's words made him ill. Those words, of race purity and inferiority were ugly definitions. Words like that, and the power that supported them, could not be trivialized into coincidence. This world had a future holocaust hanging on its destiny.

     So, should he leave this world to its own fate, just like Gunsmoke? To do so again would be evil, but to stay and fight would jeopardize the lives of his students. The two oaths he made- one to prevent a repetition of Hitler's dream, and the promise to protect the school- tilted against each other. The uncertainty was so frustrating, causing the Master of Magnetism's power to strengthen the shields around this domain.

     Peering out into space, Magneto saw an anomaly floating from the hemisphere. Had Kakarrotto located him? The Headmaster sensed closer, finding no iron blood. It gave recognition. With his concentration, the shield around the house grew a long funnel that grabbed its follower, transporting him to the abode. It was the Namekian, his hands forced to his ears. 

     Opening his mouth, Piccolo breathed heavily after a long suppression. His hands released his ears (which popped out according to the force pressured upon them). His eyes presented anger at Magneto.

     The Headmaster faced him without fear. "I suggest no aggression be made upon me this moment," he coldly addressed the Namekian. "Since my power is protecting us from this stratosphere, any wrong move against me could end that safety."

     Everyone within earshot knew this well. "He's kidding," asked Kuririn. "Right?"

     "With our teacher, you're never too sure," said Dani. Tenchi also feared the possible consequences. He hoped this would trigger the Light Hawk Wings, which had solved a similar problem like this before.

    With fortunate relief, the Namekian did nothing to attack except by words.

"Kakarrotto's appearance will end that safety for us." 

    "I doubt that," Magneto spoke reservedly. "I am altering the magnetic field around this house, screening out any Ki from within. Our friend will detect nothing but static. Under my power, we are safe." 

    The Namekian's eyebrow lifted. His fingers pulsed with energy to fire. 

    "Okay, you two!" Dani broke through the space between them. "There's somethin' called 'knowin' our enemy' that we should deal with!"

     Piccolo and Magneto kept on staring. "Your pupil is correct," Piccolo said with the implied target.

    "Of course," Magneto agreed. He was the first to break the eye-lock.

    Sam moved around so he could include Kuririn, Piccolo, and Gohan into his direction. "It's about time y'all tell us the big deal here!" 

=== 

     In the main room, the company surrounded Piccolo like an audience before the speaker. Only one person wasn't in any conscious state: Chichi lay asleep on the sofa, making Kuririn give a whispered credit to Dani ("You're welcome," said Dani, "I think."). Mostly everyone was standing. Only Shan, cradling the sleeping Luna, sat down under the watchful eye of Magneto. Dani stood with an arm around her beloved steed, bearing witness to the news. Her team also took good attention. Quite a feat considering that one part of the wall and the ceiling were wide open, giving all a rare view of the planet's horizon that only an astronaut could see.   

      Piccolo and Kuririn gave everyone information on the Saiya-jins. They gave their explanation aloud. It was originally Magneto's intention to have Psylocke probe the minds and feed the info to everyone else. Piccolo flatly refused, giving his voice instead. Once again, the New Mutants were in store for a fantastic story. The Saiya-jins were a powerful alien race known for conquering and destroying planets. Goku, or Kakarrotto, his native name, was a member of the race.

     "That figures." added Roberto.

     "Great! Another psycho we have to deal with!" said Illyana. 

     "An' y' call such a man yuir friend?" cried Rahne to Kuririn. 

     Kuririn looked to all with seriousness. "You don't know the whole truth. Goku was sent to Earth as a baby to destroy it, but he hit his head and got amnesia. Having lost his memories, Goku grew up a different person. Really different."

     "Interesting," said Psylocke. "This sounds like a split personality. The amnesia submerged one in place of a new one. Of course, I could be mistaken."

     "Not 'nother Legion!" cried Doug.

     "Maybe the oaf was fooling everybody from the start," said Roberto. 

     The result got Gohan on his face. "_Take that back!_"

     Roberto's gaunt face refused. "Why are you so neutral?"

     "My dad's a hero!"

     "Open your eyes, Gohan!" Roberto looked sincerely to the boy's face. "If what Piccolo says is true, then you're father is a monster! Just like mine is."

     Gohan's angry face turned softer at the strength of this truth, a truth he knew to well. "You're...wrong!" he denied. "That can't be my father. Something's forcing him to do these things." Karma tensed up at that remark.

     Kuririn looked with a straight but serious face. "Gohan's right. I've known Goku way back. He's fought bad guys and monsters. He even saved my life a couple of times. I've never seen a better hero in all my life."

     The chance of winning over the crowd with Goku's innocence then went into Piccolo's hands. He blew it deliberately. "We must think of the present now. Goku's gone. He has reconciled to his Saiya-jin nature."

     Kuririn sadly nodded. His hands entangled themselves before his chin. "An' it doesn't take much to know what he wants." He took out from his Gi a round orange orb, with two stars imbedded within it. This revealed to all newcomers the Dragon Ball. Concentrating upon it, Magneto sensed an electromagnetic pulse. 

     Piccolo also understood too well. If Kakarrotto considered himself a Saiya-jin warrior, his needs would be similar to Nappa and Vejita when they came to Earth. "He wants immortality."

     The New Mutants, previously sitting still, started to move in surprise to this incredible plan. Some said this was crazy, but Sam gave out the best question. "Can the Dragon Balls do that?"

     "It would be within their power," Piccolo spoke with experience. "They restored me of my youth."

     Kuririn solemnly agreed. "Those Dragon Balls brought me back from the dead."

     Within this fascinated silence, Sam spoke aloud as his tall, gangly form took precedence. "So tell me Piccolo, sir. Is there any more of these Saiya-jins hangin' around?"

     "Fortunately," said Piccolo, "the Saiya-jin race was wiped out in a planetary explosion."

      His face exploding in shock, Kuririn gave his thought. "What about Vejita?! What if Kakarrotto meets him?" 

    "Who's Vejita?" asked Roberto.

   "Another Saiya-jin," answered Piccolo, "and a powerful one. He was Goku's opposite...once."

   Doug also grew alarmed at this info…because of the corny puns these Saiya-jin names carried. Vejita-ble and Ka-Carrot were probably just the tip of the iceberg.

   "We're doomed if those two met!" Kuririn shuddered at the possibility. 

   "The chance seems moot," Piccolo remained calm. "I haven't detected the prince for a long while."

   "That's good." Kuririn blew a sigh of relief. "To answer you're question Sam, there's only two and a half Saiya-jins left in this universe."

    "A half?" Sam questioned, before he realized it was Gohan. Tenchi had already put that answer together. He felt sorry for the kid. He remembered about Grandpa's plights in Jurai as well as his own.

    "So you're half-alien, huh?" asked Doug to the silent boy. "Cool."

   "Nothing cool about it," shouted Gohan with a stern glare. "I may be part of them, but I hate the Saiya-jins!"

===     

    The combat strategy quickly broke apart soon after. Piccolo silently alienated himself. Kuririn and Gohan quickly followed, although they remained open to the group. That left some of the Mutants to deal with the present situation in silence. Sam considered it a calm before the storm.   

    Pondering was the deputy leader's job. He found this situation resembling something from _Star Wars_ (Sam was a science fiction fan). There was a father-son rivalry, and the boy with a light saber. His mind searched for other parallels: maybe Warlock could fill in for C3PO, Kuririn could be R2D2 (short, with a shiny head), and Rahne could be Chewbacca. Wonder if that made him Han Solo? No way, the boy realized, he was too geeky. So would that make Magneto into Obi Wan Kenobe? 

     O-kay, the boy reconsidered, too much thinking on that. It was time for a return to reality. If Gohan's father meant anything, the New Mutants really needed the Force on their side. The X-Men must be having it easy back home, looking after Rachel and Wolverine. 

     "Yo, Sam," Dani entered his circle, "Wanna speak leader-to-leader?"

    "Sure thing," Sam nodded with arms crossed. 

    "How's your arm?"

    "It's healin' quite nicely," Sam rubbed his shoulder. "More than it should. Still, it'll probably do little good in this sorry deal we're havin' now." 

     "Tell me about it," Dani breathed. "Trouble's found us, 'gain."

     "Very big trouble," Sam added the adjective with perspective. "Our best chance to get back home, and it means fighting some crazy nut." He failed to mention how this was like the time they faced the Beyonder. It was his presumption that Dani felt the same way about that adventure; some things were best left unsaid.

     A second of silence passed, then Dani asked, "How's Gohan?"

     Sam replied in kind. "He's acting like a trooper," the deputy's mouth turned with discomfort, "but he must be hurtin' like hell."

     "With good reason," Dani agreed with a dash of a pale face. "His dad's practically disowned him."  

     "An' he said it t' the kid's face, at his home."

     "That fact bugs me." Dani played the detective, eyeing what was left of the Son residence. "Kakarrotto obviously hates being here, so why did he come?"

     "He'd have no reason to," Sam thought about the matter. "Scratch out gettin' the Dragon Ball radar. It 'peared like he didn't know 'bout it 'till Kuririn dropped it."

     "There's somethin' fishy 'bout this," Dani rubbed her face.

     "That's not the only thing," Sam cut to the point. "You saw somethin' 'bout that boy!" His accusation got Dani shushing him.

     "I don't want him to know about it!" The leader took precedence, her hand gestures assuring her wish for discretion.  

     Sam lowered his voice, seeing that no one was listening. "Are ya sure it's y'r valkyrie sense 'gain?"

     "I was using my illusions on him. Then this white person with a tail and purple shoulders came out of nowhere."

     Sam viewed Gohan with the eyes of sympathy. Poor kid; didn't he already go through enough? With a sigh, he took to his resolve. "Ya know we can't leave him. Hell, we can't leave this planet like this! Not this time." 

     "O' course not. I keep thinkin' 'bout what Doug once said about what the New Mutants stand for. We're supposed to help kids like Gohan."

     "But ya know what we're up 'gainst."

     "Yeah, I know!" Dani sharply gave her view. "This Kakarrotto looks like a real pro, with us just high school varsity! But what's the alternative? Get the Dragon Balls and high-tail it outta here?!"

      "Just bein' realistic, chief," Sam advised. He noticed that Dani was getting a little too tense since this trip began. As though she was trying to be the best, but freaking out over every mistake. He was about to talk about that matter when Tenchi, Illyana, Warlock, and Doug joined the group.

      "So, fearless leader," said Illyana. "What now?"

     Sam spoke for Dani. "We stay here 'till this mess' over."

     "Took the words outta my mouth," Doug said with glee.

     "I agree," smiled Tenchi. "Remember when you all helped me? Gohan needs our help."

      "What do the others say?" asked Sam.

      "You know Shan," described Doug. "She'll complain, but she'll join us anyway. No way Amara's cuttin' outta here without a fight. And Roberto and Rahne are making nice with Gohan, so they're in too."

     Tenchi, Illyana, Doug, Sam, and Dani each got a techno-organic hand courtesy of Warlock. "SELF'S- here- FOR- all- SELFFRIENDS!"   

===

     The reader has read what most of the mutants thought of this twist of fate. Thus, it is mandatory that one must be aware of the thoughts of this world's residents.

      Piccolo took the situation without any sense of doubt or shock. He did not go through his native allies' predicament of "This couldn't be!" or "Why?" The past was the past. No use questioning it, since the present is what was important. And here, the present had marked Goku as a menace. Whatever he did before had to be forgotten, for today he was the enemy. It was also the future that troubled the Namekian. Kakarrotto would surely repeat the carnage Vejita and Nappa inflicted on this planet, just as Freeza threw his damaging assault on Namek. Worse, according to those insulting labels, the father might endanger the life of the son in the process. That was what truly bothered Piccolo; for the first time in two years, the upcoming threat of the Androids was not his priority.

     Being of softer stuff, Kuririn and Gohan threw themselves into the doubts that Piccolo avoided. Kuririn's heart grew pained at what had occurred to his best friend. Was Goku gone for good? Throughout his life, the monk had always seen Goku as a pinnacle and model of what was right. The guy was amazing, a contrast Kuririn thought himself inferior to. It was a flattering thing that Goku could like him with such great regard, avenging his death twice. Thus, the sudden events gave a change to dread. If a battle comes (and the experienced fighter knew there was going to be one) would he die a third time, by the hands of the avenger? However, if there were a chance Goku could be stopped for good, would he really want to play a part in that?

     Gohan looked upon the many options given to him. His father's sudden change forced him to the idea that it wasn't his father at all. It was a different man who came here today. The possibility relieved the boy; perhaps this explained his dad's disappointment in him, making it all a lie. However, this relief was mixed with worry: his father was probably in trouble. There were many reasons to dread: was his dad being brainwashed? Could Ginyu have switched bodies with his father again? Maybe it was an impostor, with his dad a prisoner somewhere? The ideas worried him with their claim to truth. But it was the truth, Gohan considered. _It had to be_. Despite past evidence, the son refused to believe that his father would ever hurt him again.

===     

     Even if Gohan had not been in such an intense state of mind, his keen senses would be unable to see alien eyes creeping upon him. These eyes belonged to another dimension, one that belonged neither to Earth or Limbo. The link into the focus of the demi-Saiya-jin was a giant crystal. This 'eye' was itself watched by the sight of one person. Garbed in green, she was one whose very touch could bring anyone to her world and rule.

     This woman viewed Gohan with interest. "The chooser of the slain hath placed well this one," she spoke in a cold but delightful manner. She reveled in speaking aloud, for her voice was the only sound in her death-cold void. "The inquiry shows this child's roots to be full of death and destruction. In both sire and mother, Gohan holds roots to bringers of my cause. At present, I have one other person who deserves to be dealt with my curse, but I shalt share my visions with this child as well; he hath been deemed worthy of my attentions. His destiny will be me." 

===

    The house landed near a beach. It was a soft landing, and hopefully a safe one. Magneto had to ensure that. He spoke with Gohan. "Can I be given your consent to what I must do to your television set?"

     The boy nodded with some confusion. "What are you gonna do?"

     Magneto said nothing as he walked over to the now disconnected apparatus. His face meditated into deep thought. The metallic sidings of the set broke off, causing the plastic sidings to crack and break apart. The inside of the set levitated into the air before the wielder. All contents started twisting off and flying around in a scene that dazzled everyone whose eyes peered upon it. Be they wires, bolts, circuitry, or transistors; all came apart. In a scramble, these parts flew around in ringed trails, almost like a nucleus. At first, there was no cohesion or pattern, but within minutes a form was created. A new machine was created, as different and contrasting from its earlier existence. It looked like a radio, but with several transistors and tubes peeking out of its major form.

     "What is it?" asked Kuririn.

     "It's a small generator that emits a magnetic field such as the one I am presently harnessing. I've made such devices before."

      Piccolo and some of the kids had an idea of why this was created. "This is to protect the house from Kakarrotto's senses?" asked Amara. "Am I correct?"

     Magneto nodded to her correct analysis. "I could subtly change the magnetic fields permanently, but that would take longer. If we are to return to our world, getting the Dragon Balls is the priority."

    "However," added Piccolo, "you're not the only ones in need of them. We have a competitive race for the prize. We at present have the advantage to their locations and possessing one of them."

     "So we'll go get them before he does!" Dani gave her plans, to Gohan's surprise. The New Mutants were going to help him?

     Magneto glared at the context of Dani's sentence. "What do you mean _we_?"

     Several of the mutants wanted to speak out, but Dani was the one who stood that ground. "This is our battle too, teach."

     Magneto halted all ambition. "Indeed, but you are all novices in that regard," his reply was cold and reprimanding. "As your Headmaster, I will not send you to your deaths!"

     "We can handle ourselves pretty well," flaunted Roberto with pride.

    "Against Kakarrotto," Piccolo interrupted with a smirk, "pretty well is not enough. You will be facing the greatest fighter in this planet. But I find no reason to keep you here. If you want to die, so be it."

    Magneto glared at the Namekian for the very audacity. "These are my students, alien. It is I who will give authority."

    "Yeah right," slurred Doug.

    "However, if I wish to include any of you in this search," ordered Magneto. "Sam and Amara will accompany me. Their powers allow them the most protection. Warlock, however, will remain."

    Doug smirked. The implications for that stood out like a sore thumb!

   "What a bunch o' crap!" cried Dani, with the gang taking her side.

   "My word is final!" Magneto raised his voice. The rest of the unmentioned members remained silent. Pissed, but silent.

    "No offense sir," said Sam, "But ah wanna stay with my team."

   "I too," added Amara.

   "Naw, you two go," Dani threw her hand. "No reason why we all should stay here."

     Sam and Amara noted Dani's abrupt surrender. They read her like a book. "Well, if ya don't have a problem with it…let's go, 'Mara."

     Betsy moved out. "Then let's go!"

     Magneto gave no acceptance to this. "You stay as well, Miss Braddock."

    Betsy's face matched Dani's in refusal. "Have you forgotten my assistance in Gunsmoke?"

   "A necessity," Magneto gave his views, which sounded like an insult. "You too are inexperienced. It is best you stay."

   Betsy smirked, then groaned. Can't she do anything! 

   Piccolo then grabbed the radar and walked out of the hole. "Let's go!"

   Those words made Magneto realize the alien's accompaniment. He did not like taking authority from anyone, even though this search was his idea. "Keep the radar, Piccolo," Magneto gave his assured voice. "You might need it. I won't." The Namekian's head turned, revealing his quivering eyes.

    "If you don't mind," said Kuririn, "I'll stay. Right now, the idea of fighting my best friend doesn't feel good for me."

    "I'll go!" said Gohan. 

     Dani gave a sharp _No. _

     "Right," said another voice. It was a conscious Chichi, jumping off the sofa. "My son's goin' over my dead body!"

     Piccolo, not wishing to confront what he considered Goku's weakness, bowed to pressure. "It's best you stay, Gohan."

     With a sad disappointment, Gohan nodded. But he looked at Piccolo's eyes. It presented a different message than what his words implied. "Alright."

 =============================================================== 

Annotations:

In this story, I wish to be very truthful to the continuity and the accuracy of Tenchi, DBZ, and the New Mutants. I've hoped to be on target with the powers and abilities, but I understand that some people might have doubts on this. So, I wish to verify my portrayals with evidence.

From chapter 1: Training halted: Who are these people?

1. Piccolo's ability to duplicate himself is not in the manga, but has occurred in the anime. If the guy can regenerate limbs, increase his size, and stretch his limbs, he can certainly split into two like Tenshinhan.

2. Magneto manipulated the magnetic fields of his Earth to limit the range of Professor Xavier's telepathic powers in UNCANNY X-MEN#113.

3. Wolfsbane possesses a mind rapport with Mirage whenever she is in wolf form. She transforms into human when unconscious.

4. The Dragon Ball language. Since the language of the manga and anime are mostly in Japanese, then Japanese is their language. 

4. Magneto's magnetic powers are such that he can manipulate people by the iron fibers within a person's red blood cells, which is how he was able to pull Kuririn and Gohan from their cliff (Piccolo, however, has green blood cells, which makes him immune). He can also manipulate electricity (UNCANNY X-MEN#104), and lift boulders by their iron ore (NEW MUTANTS#40). He can also rearranged his ferrous-material costume. He could do the same to Piccolo (his cape and turban, being weighted, would have to be made from some metallic substance).   

5. Warlock is able to become a power suit for Cypher, as first seen in NEW MUTANTS SPECIAL EDITION#1.

6. Mirage can enter a person's mind and create an illusion of that person's fears or desires. Also, as a Valkyrie (from NM SPECIAL EDITION#1), Mirage sees the death image of a person soon to die (the form of the image is based on what that victim considers to personify death). 

6. Piccolo's antannaes can project energy. He did this feat in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai (DRAGONBALL Manga Vol. 16).

7. Psylocke can telepathically manipulate a person's sense of perception. Now one can say that Piccolo, sharing a double psyche with Nail, would be immune to telepathy like the X-Man Rogue. However, it seems this immunity is only limited to mind probes. Psylocke was able to manipulate Rogue's sense of perception in UNCANNY X-MEN#217.

8. Magik's Soulsword can harm magical beings. Piccolo is the dark side of Kami-sama mystically removed and existing separately. Therefore, he is vulnerable to the Soulsword. The weapon is intangible to any nonmagical person or objects.

9. Magma can summon a volcano anywhere. She summoned one inside the school in NM#14. I would believe that Piccolo's invulnerable against a molten onslaught, but Magma doesn't know that. 

10. Magneto's force field can protect itself against molten lava (UXM#112).

11. A telepath like Psylocke is able to give a person the ability to understand a language (Professor Xavier did the same for the second group of X-Men). 

Chapter 2: A shocking visitor! Is that you, Son Goku?

1. The song Cypher was crooning was the theme to _The Greatest American Hero_, "Believe it or Not." Music and Lyrics by Mike Post and Stephen Geyer.

2. The Tenchi-Ken possesses two gems of immense power.

3. Power Pack is a group of kids possessing powers given to them by an alien. They are all younger than the New Mutants.

4. Luna, Magneto's granddaughter, is one part Inhuman. The Inhumans are vulnerable to the polluted air of their Earth. Although its not exactly known if Luna has an immunity, being a baby, I've decided to play it safe by saying the DB Earth has a cleaner atmosphere than our own. 

5. Since the Mutants are speaking in Japanese, they're referring to their names in the Asian custom of their surnames first. 

6. Magneto has the ability to create and change ferrous objects. He created a metal comb in SECRET WARS#4, and has restored massively damaged machines in UXM#150 and NM#36. This is similar to Turbo's ability to reconstruct a DB radar in DRAGONBALL Vol. 7.

7. Magneto was once much older than he is now. However, he was transformed into a baby (DEFENDERS#14), than rejuvenated into a younger man in his prime (UXM#104). 

8. Note that I've kept Kuririn from seeing Buruma (who at this point of the story is probably seven months pregnant). This is to keep in faith to the DBZ continuity that no one but Goku, Yamucha, and Piccolo will know about her having a child before the day of the Androids' arrival. Also, I've decided to keep Vejita out of this story as well (Let's say he's in space somewhere- as the anime suggests- learning to become a SSJ). Goku, Kuririn, Gohan, and Piccolo aren't supposed to see him until the Androids Saga either. 

9. The Saiya-jin armor Kakarrotto wears is indeed the one Kuririn wore on Namek. Like the New Mutants' uniforms, the armor can expand to fit anyone (also, I think the hole where Freeza stabbed through Kuririn was removed when the monk was resurrected). 

10. Even when not in wolfen form, Rahne possesses a keen sense (NM#45).

11. Larry Bodine was a mutant the team met at a Spring mixer. Scared of being an outcast when his secret was revealed, Larry killed himself. The suicide affected Rahne A LOT (in my fanfics TENCHI THE NEW MUTANT and MUTANTS IN GUNSMOKE).

12. Brightwind is an Asgardian Horse. His hide and its strength would be tough enough to break through a wall.

13. Illyana's comment about Kakarrotto and Brightwind is based on the myth that Catherine the Great died while attempting intercourse with a horse. 

14. Shunkan Idou (Goku's ability to teleport) can only work if he's able to detect a Ki in the destination. 

15. Magneto has time and again been able to carry large houses into space. In UXM#112, he carried a circus wagon. In X-MEN#2 (Vol. 2), he lifted a bungalow larger than the Son House into the stratosphere. Also, if he's capable of screening out any telepathic sensors magnetically, he can easily block out the detection of his Ki from anyone. 

16. I'm willing to believe that Piccolo can survive the ravages of space in a longer period than any normal human.

17. Tenchi was able to withstand the ravages of space through the power of the Light Hawk Wings in Tenchi Muyo OVA 2 Episode 2, "Zero Ryoko."    

18. At the same time of this storyline, the X-Men are undergoing one of their toughest battles as seen in UXM#207-209. Read my timelines in TENCHI THE NEW MUTANT.

NEXT TIME: Hey, this is Kuririn speaking! I can't believe my best friend's now a bad guy! Still, it's best that we find the Dragon Balls before he does. While Piccolo and Magneto search with their party, the other New Mutants do their own search, with me in tow. That girl Illyana's pretty hot! What does she see in Tenchi?


	4. A New Advantage! The search for the Drag...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 3: A New Advantage! The search for the Dragon Balls begins again! 

By claudius

Edited by Di-Gi-Em

===============================================================

        I do not own any of these properties. "Tenchi Muyo" (created by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) is owned by AIC. "The New Mutants" (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Psylocke (by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), and Luna (by John Byrne), are owned by Marvel Comics. "Dragon Ball" (by Akira Toriyama) is owned by Bird Studios.

===============================================================

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                       Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                     Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                 Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                   Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Shan Coy Manh (Karma)                     

Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

===============================================================

    Sorry readers if this one came beyond my usual schedule of publication (one chapter a month). I hope your patience runs even longer_.  _

===============================================================

_    
    "I wish we'd never left the mountains. We were safe there."_

_    "Magda, have you forgotten my promise? With me, you'll always be safe."_

    Magneto thought about those words today. Those words of concern and security, made long ago, were all too conspicuous in his present mind. Those encouraging words were offered to give strength against the fears of uncertainty brought on by moving from a place of familiarity to a strange new land. His actions of today, migrating the Son House from its mountain home to an unfamiliar island, paralleled to that fateful move. 

    Also reminiscent was the hope that this changing of place was for the best. However, that hope, and the promise made to the beloved wife and child eventually turned futile. Would that outcome be repeated? Magneto wondered this with a cold stoicism; it helped killed the pain of remembering. 

    Still, there was much to deny a repetition of history; there were reasons to believe the past would not be repeated. Unlike the daughter who faithfully accepted his departure, Magneto's new children looked at him with resentment at being left behind. Even those children he had chosen to join him, Sam and Amara, were not pleased by their advantage. His ally of necessity, Piccolo, just stood at the background, his arms folded together, with one fist covering the Dragon Ball radar in his grasp, his green face stern as ever.

    Even the one who possessed the closest familial link to Magneto gave little signs of affection to his departure. Luna showed signs of befuddlement and wariness to her grandfather. To Magneto, the babe's resemblance to her aunt of memory further struck a painful cord of alienation. Only the matron of the house gave any positive feelings to him. Chichi smiled with advice about being careful in this journey. She further promised that Luna would be safe under her protection. The fact that the little child was within the woman's arms was a secure proof of that safety. As comforting as that image was to the grandfather, he was aware that his student Shan didn't look too happy about having her guardianship duties relinquished.

   The cold aside of Piccolo aggressed the Headmaster. "Time is on our side," he voiced without a glance. "_You_ shouldn't waste it." His sudden flight into the air exhibited his impatience.

   Despite some temptations to deal with the insolent alien, Magneto remained still with a straight face; he walked to his students instead. "I know about your discord to my wishes. Please understand that they're for the best. My predecessor Xavier would be no less firm in that belief. I pray that the trust you gave to him will be no different in my case." He then turned away, his cape lifted by the winds as he walked. He too floated into the air, following an impatient Piccolo in the distance. 

    It was now the turn of Amara and Sam to make their goodbyes to the team. Sam passed by Gohan. "Ya take care o' y'rself, squirt!" he smiled, rubbing his gloved hand on the boy's black hair, causing Gohan to delightfully squirm. Joining Amara, he allowed the girl to climb onto his back. His legs ignited, and the two exploded into the air, surrounded by an aura. 

===    

     The departure allowed the team to speak their cases. Illyana was the first to voice her protest about being left behind. "Guess our teach forgot how I saved him with my Soulsword," she sharply reminded. 

    "I haven't forgotten," slurred Gohan. Kuririn quietly hushed him.

    Mirage stepped upon the cliff, followed by her equally observing crew. Magneto had seen to it that the Son residence was placed on an island- best for isolation and discretion. Nostalgia featured into the New Mutants' memories (or in Warlock's case, memory files). From the rushing waves that splattered below the sharp rock cliffs, the long peaks covered in grass, to the irregular land region that grew more hills, this looked like the island of Kirinos. Unfortunately, there was no reason for a vacation. This place was used purely for necessity.   

     Dani gazed to the disappearance of Magneto. Her face expressed no emotion; her voice did. "Warlock?"

   The Techno-organic alien had made his/its left ear into a sensor dish. His/its right eye was a telescope. "DISTANCE- of MAGNETOTEACHER- beyond- DANGER- range- in- DETECTION."

   Dani's eyes promised action. She did respect Magneto's wishes, and he did have a point about them acknowledging his orders the same way they did Professor Xavier. However, the New Mutants didn't always obey their old teach either. She turned around, viewing some smiles of action. Psylocke stood among them for her inclusion. 

  Then Chichi faced them. Her entrance was like some movie swashbuckler, jumping before them. She did this while administering great care to Luna in her arms (much to Shan's displeasure). Her body was tense. Her face no different. "Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?

 ===

    Somewhat divided from the group, Kuririn and Gohan stood together. Their close association gave the monk a study on both their heights. It was evident that the boy had definitely grown a few inches since their last meeting two years ago. Soon the kid might be as tall as his old man, Kuririn admirably thought, though he felt a little resentful.

    At least, at this point, he could still look at the kid face-to-face. And what a serious expression Gohan had! It was clear that he definitely had some of his old man's strength. It had to be an advantage to the problems he was now having.

    "Kuririn?" asked Gohan, getting a swift reaction from the namesake.

   "What's up?"

   "Do you believe that guy is my father?" Gohan looked hard for a good answer.

   Kuririn's eyes twinged quickly, but he overwhelmed that hesitance with a hearty façade. "'Course not! No way that guy could be Goku! Sure, that might be your dad's double or maybe his actual body, but that's where the similarities end." The monk proceeded to connect his thumb and the finger closest to it; "The two of us are like this!" he demonstrated. "I'd know if it was really Goku."

   That was Kuririn's words. It did not match his real belief. It presented none of the fears he had about fighting his best friend. But he knew Gohan didn't want to hear anything about that. Fortunately, the boy was convinced enough by his lies to look away at what was happening before them. Kuririn too followed his viewpoint at what was a standoff between those school kids and Chichi (Kuririn didn't have much problem predicting the outcome). 

     From what was heard, Chichi was taking responsibility for the mutants' welfare while the teacher was away.  

    The leading mutant Dani asked, "Who died and made you god?!" 

    "Somebody's gonna have t' clean this house," the mother smartly replied. "An' it ain't just gonna be me doin' it."

    Kuririn looked beyond the confrontation and saw Chichi's truth in the ruined house before them all. Much wasn't done about cleaning up because of their little space trip. During so, they just stood on top of the broken stone and wood. Looking at the house now, he realized how much damage had been done. The center room had no ceiling left. The amount of debris and damaged furniture presented to Kuririn a responsibility that was definitely overwhelming. He noted some of the mutants attempt to stealthily separate themselves from the mother's attention, to no avail. It looked like Chichi had an eye everywhere.

   Then the boy named Doug spoke out a surprising revelation. "That's no way to treat royalty!" 

     Kuririn looked around the group for this mentioned person. Doug himself gave the identity, smugly pointing with his thumb. "Tenchi here is a Prince!" 

   Kuririn felt dumbfounded by this knowledge. No matter how much he can get used to strange things, there's always something new to happen.

   Tenchi himself appeared to be rather awkward about this distinction. Kuririn then noted Doug forcing the boy to look at their direction. At that, the pony-tailed boy instantly lost his weakness. "Yes, that's right!" Tenchi declared proudly. "My Great-Grandfather is the Emperor of the Planet Jurai. I'm their Crown Prince!"

   "Jurai is a planet from a galaxy far, far away." Doug ad-libbed.

   Kuririn took in the new information; so we have another alien who looks like an earthling?  

   Tenchi continued words were even more intriguing. "I'm one-eighth Juriaian, since my grandfather is half-Juraian and half-Earthling. I'm proud of being both."

   It was then that Kuririn realized that the target of these words was not Chichi. With a happy respect, the monk gazed at the real target, who watched hypnotically in a sign of astonishment that carried a sign of intimacy.

===

   "Well, how about that!" Chichi's eyes expanded, then deflated into a suspicious and unimpressed stare. "I'm also a Princess, so don't try to think your title 'll give y'all any excuse t' avoid work. Y'all are gonna clean that hall now!"

   Illyana confronted the rule maker. "Make us…" she snarled her words, "Bitch." She exposed to this mother her dark eyes, whose demonic glare could break the most hardened of hearts. 

   However, it did nothing to this lady's heart. In Chichi's view, once you see one demonic stare, you've seen them all. The mother subsequently planted Luna softly upon her left foot. Then, without her legs moving, she grabbed Illyana, lifted her from the ground, and flung her over the stunned group. Everyone was awestruck at the ease this was done, though Tenchi managed to save the girl from a hard crash. With a reserved profile that gave no reaction to her actions, Chichi just rubbed her hands and lifted Luna back into her arms. "I'll get the brooms."

    She casually walked away, ignoring a Soulsword-swinging, vengeful-eyed Illyana shouting, "Die, Demon Bitch!"

    Fortunately, Tenchi restrained her. "Calm down, Illyana!" he spoke, feeling discomfort in this scene. Restoring control of herself, Illyana went for assistance. "Warlock!" she shoved the creature. "Give her a virus!"

   Warlock rolled a few spaces, than remembered the expression Chichi gave him/it.

    "SELF- coward!" the alien shirked backwards on wheels.

    Getting one failure, Illyana turned to another figure. "Shan?"

    "I will not possess her, Illyana!" refused the Vietnamese woman.      

    Others weren't so submissive. Roberto waved his hand in rejection. "No way am I cleaning up this mess."

    "For once, Bobby," Doug gave his opinion, "I agree."

   "No way I'm doing it!" Dani loudly declared.    

   Chichi turned around. Kuririn now knew that the battle was already over… 

==

   "Legion couldn't make us do this…" Doug shouted his English while riding a noisy Warlockian vacuum cleaner that was sucking all the debris.

   "Just drop it, Doug," shouted Tenchi, brushing the floor with a broom.

   Doug continued. "Kagato couldn't make us do this. The Enchantress couldn't make us do this. Loki couldn't make us do this. Empath couldn't make us do this-"

   "Actually, he could," corrected a gaunt-faced Illyana with her feather duster.

   Doug was about to mention Farouk, than dropped it. "It was Brightwind, Magneto, and Piccolo who helped total this place," he continued. "Don't see them taking the responsibility."

   "Hey, lay off my horse," advised Dani.

   "Warlock also broke a hole through Gohan's room," Roberto smugly corrected Doug's omission.

   Dani bemoaned the start of yet another argument between these two dopes. She really didn't need this. 

   Luckily, Tenchi took the role of peacemaker. After ordering some restraint, the boy tried to take things optimism. "Besides, I've seen worse messes at home. If we work together we can get this done quickly."

    "I guess so," Illyana replied boringly. She only said this because no one else was going to agree with Tenchi.

   "Anyway," Dani added, "Let's just do our job."

    Doug jumped off the Warlockian vacuum, which stopped and transformed. "So you're gonna let Mommie Dearest get her way?"

    "Yes," Dani pulled a piece out of an entangled mess.

    "We're just gonna clean this mess?"

   "Yes."

   "While Carrot Guy is off on a rampage, taking with him our one ticket home?"

    "Yes."

     Doug leaned closer. "You have a plan, right?"

     Dani looked with a calm but nonchalant demeanor. "It matters on how long Warlock can stretch himself."

     "DATA- checked." Warlock spoke up in some squeaks. "ESTIMATED- length- UNLIMITED."

     "Then head for Gohan's room," Dani made an order while tearing up some piles to carry out. The Techno-organic alien obeyed in a hose-shaped trail that snuck upon the other room.

    Most of the mutants silently cheered about the plan still being good (Doug especially so). Tenchi, however, lacked their fervor. But he accepted nevertheless. 

===   

    Gohan sat at his desk, staring with analysis. To be certain, this gaze wasn't on any of the books or papers of study that his mother had commanded him to devote his attention to. It was a small photograph instead. It showed him and his parents, the latter watching amused as the former blew the candles of his birthday cake. His father looked especially delighted at the son's achievement, his eyes so bright and proud. Photographed last year, Gohan remembered that this as the last birthday party Dad ever was present in. No appearances were made in the birthday that occurred a few weeks ago. Thoughts like this strengthened Gohan's resolve; more than ever did he believe that his father was in big trouble. It was up him and his friends to save him.

    Sighing at the loss, Gohan's eyes lifted to seeing Warlock enter the door, remaining in the room. This attracted the boy into thinking interestingly about the guests. He got off his chair and checked the other room and its residents. 

   Although the lack of time didn't enable him to be accustomed to each of the mutants, the boy was getting close to; From what he saw of Dani, Gohan knew her to be a strong person with leadership qualities (he also noted some arrogant behavior from her, by those wary looks she kept giving him). Like Magneto, Gohan pictured Dani as a counterpart of Piccolo. Rahne, lurking near the kitchen door in her transformed wolf persona, was found to be very caring, but also very sad. About Warlock, who was standing near him, Gohan found this alien to be very unusual, but okay.

   However, he felt most connected to Tenchi. The fact about this older, gentle boy being just like him formed that bond. The demi-Saiya-jin could look to him for support.

    However, there was one problem in Gohan's view: Illyana was always at Tenchi's side, and he seemed to like her company. What did Tenchi see in her? That was a question in Gohan's mind, for he couldn't really stand that girl himself. He stomached that feeling in order to speak with him.

   "Eh, Tenchi?" he called to the source with a nervous tone.

   Tenchi reacted with the pause of his broom. "Yes Gohan?" He warmly responded in the boy's language. 

   Feeling more determined, Gohan walked closer, continuing his question further. "Is it true what you said before? About being half-alien?"

    Tenchi kneeled to the shorter kid, his smile remaining. "No lie about it. I'm both human and alien. Just like you." 

    Gohan felt embarrassed. This was expressed by his nodded head and twiddling fingers. "N-Now don't get me wrong," he stammered his sentence. "I don't believe what…that fake said about me…but…don't you have any problems about being…what you…we are? Not that I really think about it…but it's just…well…"

   With a hand on the shoulder, Tenchi's quieted Gohan's voice. It was his turn to speak. "I have no problem whatsoever, and neither should you. Don't think so low of yourself! I've met a lot of friends, some are right here with me now, and they've helped me understand that whether my blood is mixed or pure, I'm happy with who I am. And anyone who thinks otherwise…well, they're not me, so why should they be right?"

     "That's right, Gohan!" an all-too aware Wolfsbane growled from afar. "There's na' shame 'n who ye are." 

    Gohan's awkward face grew bright, beaming a smile he hadn't shown since earlier. "Right!" he outburst with enjoyment. He then enthusiastically grabbed some piles of debris and carried them out of the house. Kuririn joined in too.

===    

   In the other room, Betsy's decided to be with Chichi. It had been apparent to the Englishwoman that her appearance was benefiting no one, least of all herself. Magneto's 'psychic static' device had seemingly neutralized her telepathic powers. She couldn't sense anyone before her. Nor could she feel the New Mutants, distancing their adolescent selves from her as usual. She figured that sharing conversations with an adult like Chichi would be more to the point. 

    In the kitchen, this companion was with the equally adult Shan, though she appeared more in the background while Chichi was busy washing and dressing Luna. As busy as Chichi was, she was still nice enough to offer both girls some new clothes to wear. Although Shan nicely declined, Betsy felt such a move was well-suited. However, she wasn't too happy with the Asian dress the woman had in her wardrobe. Oh, well, thought Betsy, when in Rome…

    By the time she returned to the kitchen, Shan was gone and Chichi had already dressed Luna. Her actions made her face take on a warm and good expression, quite a contrast from the supermom that threw Illyana. Chichi cooed words to the child, who responded in kind. The mother then wrapped the child with a shawl and placed her in a small cradle. 

    "You're a very efficient parent," Betsy critiqued.

   "I've kept everythin' Gohan had as a baby," Chichi said her words while devoting her attention to Luna, tucking the babe in. "Always thought they'd be put in use, someday."  She then paused with a meditative state. "I miss those days," she swooned at the happy reminiscence. "As long as Gohan was in my arms…" she fell silent, her smile speaking volumes.

    Betsy got closer, ignoring Shan's departure from the room. "I wish I had a mother like you. My parents ignored me, leaving me with a nanny."

   "Never had a mother," Chichi spoke seriously. "Poor woman died when I was a baby. Never had that luck, so I make it up by bein' the best mother t' my kid."

     Chichi clearly felt her words, tucking the adorable child with the blankets lying around the cradle. Parallels of this present act of motherhood had an effect. It brought out the memories of past acts, when her motherhood was as new and young as the infant who made her into a parent. When her marriage to Goku was also new. This memory too was deep in connection. She had to remember the other person she shared that union and her job with. Her husband's present actions brought some emotional affects into the mother; the ache of today's presence made those memories ever so painful.

    "Damn that man! How could he do this to my life!" she screamed, her mood swing surprising (not to mention shocking) to Betsy and the babe. Luna's crying forced the mother to reassert herself. She picked up the child and gave her soothing. "Now, now, Luna. Aunt Chichi's here."

    "Oh, dear god!" Betsy hand-wiped her face.   

==         

   The door that divided the rooms of these women and the rest of the gang was given total attention by the wolfen form of Rahne. She kept watch to warn the team about any approach by the hostess of the house. Her long pointy ears heard the stamps of soft footsteps while her snout scent carried on the position of the women beyond this door. Unfortunately, as keen as her other powers were, the rapport she shared with Dani was hazy and static. This was probably due to the machine the Headmaster created to protect them. Evidently all psychic power within this vicinity was neutralized within the boundary.

   Still, it didn't do much for her abundant thoughts. She had a lot on her mind anyway. In all respects, her attempts to better herself, to become a stronger, more stoic person, had ended in failure. Thinking back to those times, the wolf-girl found nothing to admire. She had acted like a total fool, perhaps making her friends think badly about her. In forcing her feelings back, she had contained them to the point of explosion, the consequences of which were all too known to her. And despite it all, despite all the hard work, she never gained that iron will. The fruits of her labors ended up with her crying before Gohan. It was the child's shoulder she cried upon, not the reverse.

   And how did this failure affect her? To her confused surprise, in no way. 

   Incredibly, the wolf-girl actually felt better in releasing her emotions to the kid. It actually felt relieving. Even more interesting in this feeling was how it was achieved. Acting like a stranger to her true self was more like a burden than a release. No matter how much she tried, no matter how hard forced herself to believe its success, her method did nothing to make her feel better. It seemed that by letting go, by acting true to herself, she had achieved it. The wolf-girl thought hard on why this was so; she certainly knew that a repeat performance was hardly possible. Perhaps it was best that she had mourned normally; that method was probably better to the alternative she had taken.   

   Suddenly, the wolf-girl's ears and nose detected Shan entering through the door. The friend seemed a little withdrawn and sad.

   "Shan!" Wolfsbane cried as her fur switched to human flesh. "Wha's the matter? Tis concerning Luna?" her voice jumped higher.

   "_Non_," Shan forced a smile as she nodded. "_Le petite jeune fille_ is well, under Madamoiselle Chichi's more capable hands." Her neck gulped, showing friction breaking from her brave mask. "You know, Rahne, I didn't ask to be Luna's guardian in this escapade…but I didn't consider it some burden…"

    She could speak no more. Shan touched her face, attempting to reassert control of her breaking emotions. 

    Rahne instantly reacted, grasping the friend's free hand with her own. She proceeded to pat it with comfort. No words were said; only the actions mattered here.    

===          

     Outside, Roberto leaned against the wall, watching Kuririn and Gohan help in the work. The Brazilian grew unhappy watching their feats of strength, realizing they were clearly besting him in this field. However, he swallowed his wounded pride. He really had no good reason to dislike Gohan. To add more to the boy's grief would make himself no better than that creep of a father. He was happy that Tenchi lifted Gohan's spirits. Roberto knew he could have done it just as effectively himself, since he too was of a mixed blood. But he realized that Tenchi's extraterrestrial ancestry served as a better role model to Gohan.

   Possessing the one Dragon Ball in his hand, Roberto took a closer glance at this most wanted of treasures in this world. As his gloved fingers rolled the orb, he came upon a startling thing: no matter how many times he rotated the ball, the red stars remained steady at the forefront. "So this ball really possesses great magic?" he spoke in Japanese.

   "I sense some magical aura within it," confirmed Illyana, speaking in the same lingo.

   "And we need seven of these to make a wish?" Roberto asked aloud.

   "That's right," Kuririn mentioned the answer while positioning the heap of rubble outside. "Without one of em, the Dragon can't arrive to make it."

    "Well, that's some relief," added Roberto. This meant that the accursed Kakarrotto would be unable to make his wish without this one orb in their possession. That was indeed beneficial for him and his friends, since they needed the ball's magic to bring them back home. Then he thought of something serious: Juliana.

    He needed to learn more from Kuririn "Didn't you just say that these Dragon Balls resurrected you?" he asked seriously.

   "These balls brought me back once," advised Kuririn. "There's some limits in making that sorta wish; one, it has to be your first death. You can't be brought back twice. Luckily, you all never went through that."

   Most of the Mutants paused at that message. Tenchi noted well the words that tensed them. If it can be only be read one way, he seriously thought, there would be no doubt as to the correct reading.      

   "Second," Kuririn pointed out with greater urgency. "You can't be dead for more than a year."

   Roberto clasped the ball hard. This would be no good for Juliana. Leaning back forward with sad failure, he maneuvered his steps. His soled heels slightly kicked something. Looking down, Roberto saw a piece of metal stuck to the ground. He examined it more closely, where his intrigued analysis changed into shock. "_Amigos,_ come here!"

    His cry dissuaded Kuririn from telling about the other batch of Dragon Balls, and their ability to repeat resurrection many times. He, Gohan, and the Mutants gathered around the vocalist, only to be surprised to see what was in his hands.

    "What the-?" said Doug.

    It was Dani who gave the name. "It's the radar!"

   "But didn't Piccolo take it with him?" asked Tenchi.

   "You don't know Piccolo like I do," Gohan jubilantly gave his description. "He doesn't always mean what he says."

    Already their minds gathered the possible evidence. Piccolo was the first to leave the house when it landed. His arms could have moved quickly enough to lodge the device into the ground, than feign possession of it before he left. "At least someone doesn't have a cow about us doin' something!" Doug thought with admiration.

    "Are you sure?" Dani demonstrated by clicking the top of the radar. "Where's Chichi?" 

    Gohan, knowing the meaning of that question, spoke silently. "She's in the kitchen with Betsy and Luna."

   Dani then looked at the team, her eyes instructed everyone on what her next move was going to be.

   Not everyone, however, was pleased at this. "Now wait a minute!" Kuririn whispered his own words of demanded warning, getting shushed nevertheless. "Didn't your headmaster tell you to stay here?"

     "Magneto's not one of us!" Roberto quietly snapped.

     "Besides, if there's anyone who'll get in deep trouble, it's me," Dani defended her actions.

     Kuririn pressured the argument. "Do you have any idea what you're up against?"

    "Let me see…" Dani checked the evidence with no surprise. "Carrot Guy has super-human strength," her fingers counted the points. "He c'n fly, shoot energy blasts from his hands, is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, c'n teleport-"

    Illyana cut in. "Don't forget he's drop dead gorgeous!"

    "Yes," Dani defined that ability as _Super stud muffin._ Looking back at Kuririn, she asked if there was anything else. 

    Kuririn, astounded at this acknowledgement and the straight emotions given to it, tried to consider some more. "Eh…he can read minds."

    "No problem," Dani shook that threat off. "We can shield ourselves from that. Besides, since you don't know everything on telepaths, it's a safe bet that Carrot Guy wouldn't know how to use his psi-powers aggressively."

    Tenchi realized that he was an exception. So did Dani. "Don't worry, Tenchi," she noted his lack of psychic defense. "I think you should be with 'Locke in this mission."

   "Are you all nuts?" Kuririn protested. 

   "Relax, baldy," Doug smiled with a cavalier attitude. "We New Mutants pull capers like this all the time."

    "Not capers like this, kid," Kuririn gave his own arrogant reply (though he did admire their adolescent courage). "There's one very important thing you don't know about Goku," he continued with greater warning. "He can become a Super Saiya-jin!"

    The term fell under confused ears. "Is that anything like a super sale?" joked Illyana. "Ooh, scary!" 

    Kuririn's eyes gave a darker hue. "Don't laugh. From what I've seen, it's a higher form of power that Goku can achieve. His hair turns gold, his eyes green."

    "The royal colors of Japan," Tenchi softly slurred the meaning. Then he himself offered his own definition. "Sounds as if this Super-Saiya-jin is similar to my having the power of the Light Hawk Wings."

     "An' what's that?" asked Gohan.

    "It's some form Tenchi told us about," said Doug, remembering the boy's tales on their first meeting a year ago, and the night of their reunion a few days ago. "He becomes very powerful, if you think overcoming a Black Hole is powerful."

    Tenchi bit his lip. "Only problem is I don't know how to wield it except under very dire moments."

   "Don't beat yourself up," Illyana slapped her beloved's back. "The New Mutants don't really need that."

   "Yeah," added Doug. "Who needs phenomenal cosmic power when you can read languages?" 

   "Maybe you're right," Kuririn calmed down with his own excuses. "Goku would have to have a pure heart in order to achieve that level. Now he's a bad guy, I don't think that's possible."

    "Don't say that Kuririn!" Gohan spoke out. The boy had had enough of these accusations directed to his father. "That guy's not my dad! He's a fake!"

    "It's alright Gohan," Kuririn composed an explanation. "I meant that this guy could have the same powers as your father."

    The New Mutants also gave thought on how to best address this problem. There was division on the truth. Also in thought was the wish to spare the kid some grief. 

    However, others wanted to be more realistic. "How are you so sure of that?" asked Roberto with his usual look of doubt. 

   "I know my father," Gohan whispered sullenly. 

   "I thought I knew mine as well," Roberto boorishly declared in opposition.

  "Well, that's your dad!" Gohan snapped with his own fury, his self-control waning fast under the pressure of these accusations. "I know my dad better. He wouldn't hurt me aga…" he paused, correcting himself. "He wouldn't try to hurt me."

   Gohan's abrupt change mid-sentence did not go unnoticed. Shock registered on the faces of all the New Mutants who heard. 

   "Madonna," Roberto breathed his exclamation into a growled disgust. "That monster!"

   "Sacre bleu!" exclaimed Shan.

    Only Illyana kept a straight face. "Guess Carrot guy takes after Belasco."

    Gohan ignored Illyana's comparison for Roberto's remark. "It's not like that!"

    "Wanna bet?" Roberto snapped Gohan's ideas with his own experiences.

   "ROBERTOFRIEND'S- diction- AGREES- with- SELF'S- experiences." Warlock's gave his/its support, his/its long head extending from the other room. "SELF'S- own- SIRE- magus- WISHES- life- TERMINATION- on- SELF'S- existence. LAW- of- THE-  technarchy- DEMANDS- it. SIMILAR- here."

    By now, Kuririn could understand Warlock's way of speaking. Learning about that alien's way of family life, the Monk found ill favor to the possible comparisons. "No way Goku's like that! He's the kindest, gentlest-"

     "Geez," Doug shouted despite himself, "You sound like somebody from _The Manchurian Candidate!_"

    Arguments were growing, with Gohan trying to offer his own. "But he's right!"

    "About your dad being a child molester?" said Doug.

    "No!" Gohan shouted to the misinformation in this conversation.  

    Chichi's voice came from the other room. "Will you kids quiet down! Luna is sleeping! Gohan! Resume your studies!"

   "Sorry!" Wolfsbane growled her apology to the other room.

   As the Mutants relaxed their flared arguments on the near miss, Gohan took advantage with a lowered voice. "You don't understand. The only time my dad actually hits me is during training. That's it. Haven't you guys ever gotten hurt training?"

    "So he hurts you emotionally," Doug cut to the quick with sarcasm. "Boy, that's different!"

    Gohan wiped his face in despair to his failure to explain. "It's not like that!" he moaned. "Dad wouldn't do that to me. Not again."

    "So in _again_, you mean he's hurt your feelings before!" Roberto analyzed those words. He was confused at the boy's devotion to this hurtful parent. It was very sickening, though to be truthful, it was also admirable.

    Gohan's voice grew louder again. "But this guy right now isn't my dad. It's some magic spell."

   "Forget it kid," Illyana attempted to kill that notion. "I didn't feel any magical auras around your old man," she lipped her smugness to the boy.

   Oh, how Gohan wanted to smack her! He clenched his fists, its power no one but him can withhold. The restraint was almost unbearable. The son was furious at how some of these kids were insulting his father. In his own mind, he wouldn't- couldn't- blame Goku for this situation. Can't these kids believe him that something bad was happening to his father? 

   Fortunately, some of them did. "But the thought isn't so far-fetched, _mon amis_," Shan gave her support against the majority. "You were able to believe my innocence when you faced Farouk, no?"

   "And don't forget Ryoko." Tenchi stood by Gohan, who was very much pleased. "You all thought she might be evil enough to hurt my family, but she was actually being possessed by Kagato."    

    "Right, right," Dani heard the evidence. "If it makes you feel better, Gohan, we'll believe your story for now." 

     Doug also decided to act a little kinder. "Besides, Gohan. Your father or not, that guy really insulted you. If he thinks you're an inferior being, then he probably feels the same way about us Mutants. That makes us all look bad."

     "Doug's right…for once," added Roberto, getting a glare from Doug. He then began shaking his fists. "We cannot let Kakarrotto get away with this." 

    "Hold it," Dani gave her warning. "We're after the Dragon Balls, not fighting Carrot Guy. Finding those orbs is our main priority for right now." 

     "I'm coming with you," Gohan declared his decision.

     "No way, kiddo," Dani flatly refused.

    "But you need my help!" 

     Some of the Mutants agreed. Doug, however, decided to be silent in his protest. Dani's rejection of this super-kid could mean getting rejected from this adventure himself. Nevertheless, most were confused at Dani's resolve. "Why not?" said Roberto, his support a surprise to Gohan.

    "It wouldn't hurt," Tenchi gave his acceptance.

    Interestingly, Kuririn took Dani's side this time. "I dunno, Gohan. This might be like facing Freeza."

    "Who's Freeza?" asked Doug, noting that such a non-produce name like that certainly couldn't be a Saiya-jin.

    "Better you didn't know him, Doug," Kuririn shuddered in his explanation. "Now he _was_ a monster!" the recollection gave him pause to reflect. "I can still remember that white and purple face, glaring at me with those evil eyes, and those feminine lips."

    Gohan related to that description with a cold thought. So did Dani. She saw that very image hovering over the child! 

    It didn't help when Kuririn revealed, "That monster killed thousands, including me." Although Dani remained as still as a statue, the New Mutants could still register the fear in their leader's eyes. They now understood. 

    The understanding team conversed with their leader. Not wishing to frighten their new allies, they decided to speak in English. "Are you sure this isn't some mistake?" Tenchi asked for a hopeful sign.

    "I wish," Dani presented no sign whatsoever. Tenchi dropped his support instantly. 

    "QUERY: possibilities- OF- gohanfriend- IN- a- PERSONAL- maguswar- WITH- sire?" Warlock's head made that theory, eyes bulging wider at that implication. He/it wasn't the only one. 

    "We canna let this happen again!" Rahne protested with tears. "The wee lad canna share Larry's fate!"  The emotional performance affected Dani, though it relieving to see her buddy acting like her old self again. "Not on my watch, carrot top!" the leader reassured with hands on Rahne's shoulders.

      "What are you talking about?" asked the language-deprived Kuririn, looking at all the sudden palefaces of the Mutants.

     "We've changed our minds," Shan talked back in the language. Those words gave Gohan hope. It broke with her finishing sentence, "Gohan cannot come."

     Gohan spread his hands in protest. "C'mon!"

     "No, Gohan," Dani gave her last pleasant words on the matter as she departed.

     "But-"

     "_No!_" Dani sharply presented her first strict word on the matter, turning her head with swinging braids. She gave the boy such an intense stare that it reminded Gohan of his mother. 

==  

    The large hole where Gohan's window once existed proved to be the exit. A black strand erupted from the hole, stretching a few meters away. The end of this trail then bent and staked poles to the ground. The thin hose then expanded, becoming as thick as a solid road. It then took on the form of a silent conveyor belt. First to ride was Dani, stretched along the belt as she moved out. Nearby, Brightwind witnessed his master's movements. It galloped silently to the end of said trail.

    More mutants followed. Roberto, Shan, Illyana, Tenchi, Doug, and Rahne were included. 

     Meanwhile, Kuririn and Gohan watched their stealthy escape. 

     "It's not fair," Gohan sulked.

    "I don't think they're being unfair about it," Kuririn gave his theory. "Piccolo told you to stay put too."

    "But he didn't mean it," Gohan presented his own conviction. "That's why he left the radar here."

     Kuririn said nothing. He then closed his eyes, as if to confirm a fateful decision. A drop of sweat fell down his shorn temple. Upon opening his eyes, full of determination, he spoke. "Someone's gotta look after them." The monk then proceeded to climb onto the conveyor belt.

     Gohan took this departure as a betrayal. "But I thought you didn't want to go," he protested.

    "Shh!" Kuririn looked back with a wish for silence. "I said I didn't wanna fight Goku. Now I know." He spoke with a kind face of belief. Like before, it was a façade his true beliefs couldn't possibly support. He knew very well that it was a good chance that it was Goku. The idea of confrontation still scared him, but he couldn't stand by and let these kids take on this heavy task by themselves. They were so reckless, Kuririn's thoughts retorted with a combination of distress and admiration. Guess they were all reckless at that age. 

      "Take care of yourself, squirt," Kuririn saluted before he jumped onto the belt. It started unwinding after that. Gohan remained where he stood, full of resentment that could not be soothed by staying here. 

===

    In the other room, Chichi had succeeded in lulling Luna to sleep. The girl looked so peaceful, befitting the mother with her own memories of when Gohan was in such a position. Done with that, she turned to Betsy. "Miss Braddock, c'n I speak t' ya personally?"

    "Of course," the neutralized telepath responded rather calmly.

   Chichi sat down with an excited impression, like a woman expecting juicy gossip. "What type a guy is this Magneto?" 

   Betsy's face remained calm. This was due to her face freezing with this subject. That question had some large overtones that Betsy couldn't give a simple answer. Was Chichi thinking what Betsy thought she was thinking? It was a distressing idea. Recovering her inner self, she went along. "Well…Magneto's cultured."

   "That's good," Chichi nodded with delight.

   Betsy attempted to find some other ideas, those that had nothing to do with terrorism, tyranny, or murder (based on what she had heard of the fellow). "He had some rather ambitious ideas."

   "Thinks 'bout the future," Chichi blossomed with more interest. "Tha's 'nother thing. Best o' all, he's employed! My husband never had any o' those credits!"

    Betsy's eyes looped. Chichi was definitely aiming her heart at the headmaster! Definitely a bad choice, if not surprising; basing her own memories of that bullocks, Psylocke considered the likely idea that Chichi was gaining common sense from what appeared (in the telepath's point of view) to be one disaster of a marriage. Still, couldn't the woman at least raise the quality of her choices in men (although her own wasn't conventional either), especially since-  

    Betsy then saw quite a sight in the window to her unique position! She saw Brightwind walking along a field. The peculiarity was found in the long plank teetering on the beast's fulcrum back- and the entire group of New Mutants sitting on it. That gave Betsy cause to sulk. Once again did the kids leave the purple-haired novice behind! The fact that she wasn't aware of their entrance via telepathy made it worse. This created some wild temptation; she could very easily tell Chichi about her juvenile cleaning staff flying the coop. However, why spoil their fun?

     Betsy decided to depart from the window, diverting the hostess' attention. "Can you serve me some tea?"     

===     

    The company that Psylocke witnessed left the island in quick order. Their escape was due to the credit of Warlock and Brightwind. On land, the gang sat on a large plank, with support handles, that teetered and tottered upon the back of the Asgardian steed, whose steady walk showed complete indifference to the labor upon his shoulders. In the cross between these two creatures sat Tenchi, his head bearing a helmet that carried Warlock's features. A long tentacle connected this helmet to the plank. As advantageous as this gimmick was for the boy's mind shields, it did make him the butt for jokes. Doug was verbal, calling him 'Iron Man,' while Illyana took on the more physical humor of knocking on the helmet, saying "Knock, knock!" The poor boy took things in stride. 

    While everyone looked forward, Doug gazed back at what he was leaving behind. "I still think we should've let Betsy come with us."

   "Someone has to keep Chichi's attention while we make the get away," explained Dani.

   "And she's the scapegoat," Doug remarked on this cruel tactic.

   By now they had reached the shore. As everyone got off the Warlockian plank, its two ends quickly lowered to the ground. It started turning and spreading beneath the horse's feet, forming rims at the outer edges. Warlock was now becoming a boat. A rudder then was formed, pushing the watercraft into the waters with great speed.

    "Sure you want t' go with us?" Doug reminded their non- New Mutant companion.

   Kuririn assuredly folded his arms together. "You can count on me." He then threw a wink at Illyana, who moaned in reaction. 

    Within a few minutes, the island was now gone from their sight, which was good in the leader's mind. Sitting at the deck, Mirage gave her strategy. Two groups could cover more ground and get more Dragon Balls. Since Magneto went north, Warlock will fly south with Light-Ken, Magik, Cypher, and Kuririn. The rest of us will fly east aboard Brightwind.

    "But we have one Dragon Ball Radar," mentioned Kuririn.

    "My group will use it." Dani covered that ground. She then turned to Warlock and Tenchi.

   "SELF- analysis- SUCCESSFUL," the helmet on Tenchi spoke with a very happy smile. "MIMICRY- device- MACHINATIONS- within- SELF'S- abilities." At that, a tumor sprung from the helmet, forming into a circle. The circuitry veins drained away from it, creating what looked like a replica of the radar. A beep from its machine confirmed that the similarities were not just cosmetic. Kuririn rubbed his head on such resourcefulness.

    "Okay, anyone on my team get ready!" commanded the chief. In final preparation, Mirage clicked on the radar. Much to her enjoyment, small beeps of light appeared upon the center graph. With Sunspot, Karma, and Wolfsbane already seated upon the horse, Mirage saddled herself onto the front. "Remember guys an' gals. We're all mixed up in this. If Kakarrotto gets the Dragon Balls, our chances of getting home will go kaput…an' so will this planet. As always, it's up t' us t' kaput both those chances."

    Light-Ken, Warlock, Magik, Kuririn, and Cypher spoke in an instantaneous "Right!"

    Mirage slapped the horse's neck. "Let's go, boy!" she spurred. The steed jumped into the air without need of space. His wings spread quickly to grab the wind around him, gliding forth to a higher elevation.

    Seeing them off confirmed things for the other team. "Let's go!" Doug commanded, getting nods from the helmeted Tenchi and Illyana. Warlock did not need to nod; he/it started to form into a long rocket with skinny arms and legs while leaving some support for the team. Once they got on, the platform shrunk into the rocket. "SELF'S- capacity- IN- flight- RANGE- uncertain."

    "That's okay, 'Locke," Doug gave his optimism while boarding his friend. "We'll solve that problem later." 

     "An' let me do that," Kuririn spoke his assistance. "I know how to get some transportation. Just follow my directions."

===

    Except for what happened a few minutes ago, the land of Mount Paozu was usually one of the most tranquil places on this earth. The grassy fields, the creek, the beautiful scenic mountain nearby, all these contributed to create a place of peace and quiet. But the present events of late made sure that the calming silence would soon be overrun, and it was. A loud noise echoed from the north. The disordered sounds were made by a great being speeding through the air. 

    It was not the flier's choice to take such a tedious and power-wasting resort. Kakarrotto resented this very much. Shunkan Idou would have been quicker, if it weren't for the lack of any Ki to make the act possible. The discretion used against him was perceived as an insulting flaunt to the Saiya-jin. Hurtling himself over the giant mountains, he knew that a reckoning was in order to pay all for their insults.

    His return to the area from which he teleported revealed nothing to his eyes, ears, or senses. No residents remained here; the house was gone, leaving only a dirty platform to signify its former existence.

    Kakarrotto stood before the vacant area, taking well the awareness of his fruitless reward after such a long distance. His teeth clenched, his cheeks wiggled, his eyes threw their glares. His body shook in a performance of unrelieved pressure. They…had…mocked him, Kakarrotto's thoughts paused in mad anger. These lowlife beings…these ants…that girl…had escaped his wrath! The thought of their victory was torture. The audacity of their belief in besting the legendary Super Saiya-jin was an something he nevertheless considered. It increased his pain, a sorrow he had known for years, a grief that could only bring out rage.

    This rage took control of his clenched fists. Realizing things, Kakarrotto grabbed his arm, restraining it with quivering effort. He was not going to sulk like a child; he was going to be calm. He was the strongest being in the universe; he could certainly control himself.

   The quivering slowed, than halted. The person approved of his improved self-restraint. He failed to notice that his form of stoic manners could be likened to a steel trap ready to snap. In ignorance, the Saiya-jin sat down with legs crossed. His angry thoughts dwindled with an arrogant reassurance on how pathetic these opponent's tricks were. So these ants thought they could best him, he pondered with a smirk. They had no idea who they were dealing with. No one was greater than his pure Saiya-jin being. Any rival was non-existent.

    He had to make it nonexistent. He had to persevere; he had a heritage to preserve. The Saiya-jin race were the mightiest beings of the universe. They were a pure race, posed to mate with only their fellow beings. They were powerful, but this strength depended on their merciless demeanor. They were the superior race; all inferiors should bow to them or be destroyed. This was their tradition, now upheld by the remaining few.

    And Kakarrotto was one of the survivors. It was of utmost importance to him to advance the memory of his race with his fullest and deepest devotion. It saddened him how he had betrayed his heritage. He had allowed weakness to blunt his sharp will. Because of senile fools, he pursued a path that went against everything the Saiya-jins stood for. He practiced mercy instead of mercilessness. Justified protection to ants instead of wiping them out. This stupidity eventually led to a humiliating progeny. That disgusting, living piece of Shit. That freak of nature's mixed breeding was an offense to the sanity and purity of the Saiya-jin race.

    That was unforgivable. No one could condone that action, even for one who achieved the heights of the Saiya-jin being. Being part of that Shit's creation was the most embarrassing thing of Kakarrotto's life- a great chink in the armor. His ancestors would definitely be shamed by this action perpetrated by their descendant. As such, this betrayal must be atoned. He must honor his heritage, a project that Kakarrotto felt devoted in accomplishing. He was the legendary Super Saiya-jin; that made him more important than the surviving Saiya-jin Vejita. He was all-powerful with that evolved ability; no one could possibly stop him. 

     Nevertheless, Kakarrotto knew that this had to be accomplished after he possessed the Dragon Balls. As secure in his power as the Saiya-jin was, he needed immortality to ensure there be no factor to stop him. Both Freeza and Vejita attempted their designs without that longevity, and failed. He would not repeat their mistakes; he will gain eternal life. Afterwards, redemption will be paid with the body of the Shit (an image that for some reason, Kakarrotto couldn't imagine in his thoughts).

    Central to his design, Kakarrotto pondered on how to achieve the Dragon Balls. His objective- the Radar- was absent from the surroundings. The senses of power level were also absent. To find both would be like searching for a needle in the haystack. As powerful as he was, Kakarrotto's senses were not keen enough to locate the energy signature of the Dragon Balls.

    He had to bide his time and wait for his opponents to make a mistake. These idiots' racial inferiority showed incompetence to be their natural intelligence. They will falter, and he will be sure to show them exactly how their own ignorance led to their doom.

    Unfortunately, he would have to wait. At least he could find a more suitable place to wait, decided the Saiya-jin. This place triggered bad memories. That small hut nearby was definitely a disservice. It was a reminder of humiliation. It was where his Saiya-jin powers were tamed, his true self submerged into submission; it was a wasteful experience, whose consequential crimes he had to redeem. The only exception of that revolting past was the weapon behind his back- the nyoi-bo. 

    So he waited.

===    

     Chichi sensed that something was not right. Difficult to believe, considering that she was the daughter of a giant, the estranged wife of an alien, and a hostess to a bunch of weird students from another world. But Chichi barely thought of those matters. No, something was indeed fishy. It had been fourteen minutes since she last heard some shouts from the other room. She would have checked sooner if Betsy hadn't asked for another cup of tea, all the while giving questions about her life. Chichi gave it all: the daughter of the lovable and peaceful Gyuu Mao, she went on a quest to recover a magical fan to save her fire-swept home. During this scary trip, braving the beasts and bandits of the wilderness, she became betrothed to the young fighter named Son Goku. After an engagement of six years, she finally married her beloved, starting a stormy relationship where this 'beautiful and innocent young girl' (as Chichi called herself) saw her beauty and youth wasted by her idiot of a husband. She had told Betsy most of that when she decided to check up on the kids in the other room. It had gotten quiet over there; too quiet.

    As she moved again, Betsy asked anxiously for another cup of tea. Ignoring that wish, Chichi quickly jumped out of the room. The students had vanished. The brooms and dusters were all left without owners. Such an act of utter insolence enraged the mother: how could these kids disobey their caring and honorable (not to mention handsome) headmaster? It was already a convention to Chichi that kids nowadays had no respect for their elders. That accusation quickly moderated as she knew that most of these students were good ones. Maybe that troublemaker Illyana led them all to stray. Surely such nice kids like Rahne, Roberto, Shan, and Tenchi must have been forced into such a wanton act?

      Her thoughts then tensed as she came to an all too obvious conclusion. Quickly, she went to her son's door, her thoughts in prayers. Please don't let that bitch Illyana run off with her beloved only son, was among this mother's thoughts of hope. Franticly, her hand grasped the doorknob, pulling out the door with a quick and forceful opening. The last time she opened a door, she saw no one. This second time was no different.

    Psylocke witnessed the aftermath of these revelations. With a rather antsy apprehension, she saw the mother go into hysterics, crying out her son's name as she made a diligent search through the house. However, since the only places that weren't already a see-through ruin were the bedroom, kitchen, and guest room, it didn't take long to realize: no one was in the house.

     Deciding on the best tactic, Chichi stomped her steps back to Luna's cradle. She bound the child with some blankets, and picked her up. Betsy hoped she would be forgotten (especially given her involvement in this getaway and her neutralized powers). When Chichi finally spoke to her, Betsy was relieved that it was a question about her driving skills.

     "Yes, I can," Betsy brightly answered. She decided not to argue with this lady, not out of fear, but by choice. It was about time she was going to do something, and if this question and Chichi's actions were precursors, that something was going to involve Gohan, not to mention risks. No way was she going to refuse such an opportunity.

    "Could ya pick that gadget Magneto made?"

    "Cannot do that," Betsy protested. "If I am to contact your son, I must use my powers freely." 

     Accepting this, Chichi just walked away with Luna. Taking her lead, Betsy followed her through a door at the back. Through this opening was the garage, still intact from the earlier damage. In the center was a large, saucer-shaped car. Betsy thought it looked like one of those flying cars from science-fiction films. However, Betsy was grounded with reality to realize that this car couldn't fly. It was preposterous! The car also didn't look like it could move either, judging by the lack of wheels.

    Chichi didn't seem to notice that defect. After opening the garage door with the strength of one hand, she proceeded to use the same appendage to open the car door, stepping carefully in with Luna. "Get into the driver's seat, Betsy."

    Apprehensive, given to the car's appearance, Betsy nevertheless decided to obey Chichi's belief in its abilities. She got into the car. There was no steering wheel, but steering handles like a wartime bomber. Betsy had seen such planes, in pictures and museums. She remembered the childhood imaginations she had on being on such an aircraft. How she thought of herself as one of those pilots of WWII, soaring through the air and bombing Nazis!

    A clicking sound of the keys thrown to her lap broke the imagery. Betsy put the keys into the ignition and turned. The motor roared. The car then levitated! Betsy realized wheels wouldn't be needed for this type of car!

    Astonishment flickered within her, followed by some fear of what madness she had gotten herself into. Such thoughts were overwhelmed of course by an excited curiosity to see what this vehicle can do. She stomped on the accelerator. The car accelerated out in an insane rush, tilting and shaking along the field.

    "I thought ya said ya c'n drive!" screamed Chichi at this performance.

   "Give me a break!" Betsy shouted back, her purple hair rattling in the wind. "It's my first flying car!"

    It looked like it would be her last, as the approaching waters became apparent. The impact with the ocean caused sprinkles to fly and waves to cut before the vehicle. Eventually, the car managed to lift away from the water. She was getting the hang of it.

    "Where to, Chichi?"

    "After my son!"

    "Allow me the service," Betsy put her mind to the test. The mental energies were now free of the magnetic prison. The advantage was put to careful use, for not only did she have to locate Chichi's son, it was also her job to protect this car's passengers from any sensors that were within her husband's power.

===

    Gohan's obedience to stay put lasted only a few minutes. He waited until the

Mutants were but a speck in the horizon before taking action. He somersaulted over the opening in his room, making a few big leaps toward the discreet seclusion presented by the trees. He didn't want his mother to see him. He then dived into the waters. Swimming below, Gohan's head emerged from the waters, in an attempt to locate his friends. 

   Rising into levitation, the boy tried to figure the directions they might have taken. Unfortunately, no Ki was around for him to sense. They weren't going to lose him that easy, the boy determined with a near obsession. Since that horse was with them, the boy figured in his thoughts, they had to rely on the wind. It was worth a shot. Licking his finger, Gohan raised it into the air. The wind directed him east. Nodding with confirmation, Gohan let out a huge spark of energy and flew.

===

    On what looked like a long and bent rocket, Tenchi, Doug, Illyana, and Kuririn zoomed along the great ocean. The flight was fast and somewhat unbalanced; Warlock's rocket was so long that it bent and buckled several times. He/it also swerved around the place, giving his/its passengers a very good reason to hold on tightly with both hands to their friend's body. Kuririn had known people with shape-shifting abilities, but never had he met one so extraordinary or unpredictable in shape as this alien lifeform.

     It was a good thing this group offered to follow his directions. Kuririn felt that maybe a more practical and safer means of air travel should be used. None of these kids could fly, and he certainly couldn't use his own ability for it might bring them in contact with Goku. It was interesting that besides transforming into a ship, Warlock could mask his/its Ki while acting as a living Dragon Ball radar.

     "So this Kame-sen'nin," asked Doug. "Does he have a chrome dome and a long beard?"

     "How'd you know that?" Kuririn asked, though he didn't like the comment.

     "I know these things," Doug provided his knowledge with a smile.

      Kuririn, interested in this boy's knowledge, nodded with a fat lip. "You seem to know a lot about martial arts."

    "I watch a lot of movies," responded Doug.

    SELF- scans- A- mass- OF- land- UPON- approaching- COORDINATION," Warlock's head popped from the front point of the rocket.

    "Well, here's my home," Kuririn presented the island to all.

    As they zoomed nearer, Tenchi asked Kuririn's permission to use his bathroom. His reasons? "I've got to shave."

   "Might as well," Illyana commented with a suggested content. "I like clean-shaven men." 

    The remark caused Tenchi to blush. Doug grinned as Kuririn groaned. Warlock was confused.

 ===

    They reached the island. Upon it was a small two-story house with the words _Kame House_ imprinted upon it. That was unusual, Doug maintained. The beach chair-lying owner was no different. Instead of an old man practicing some sort of yoga while considering the philosophy of life, the gang saw a shades-spectacled, Hawaiian shirt-donning old coot looking at porn that Doug knew couldn't be the latest edition of Playboy (not that _he_ read such filth!).

    "Yo, Muten Roshi," Kuririn called to his beloved master. "May I borrow the Hoi Poi capsules?"

    Roshi barely lifted the magazine that his eyes were centered upon. "Sure," was his answer, though it was without any clear understanding to the question.

    "C'mon," Illyana goaded her friends to head for the house. Her words, or actually her voice was the factor that caught Roshi's attention away from his magazine. He beheld a beautiful young blond girl walking in a skin-tight suit that fully defined her gracious figure, vanishing into the house. Feeling the temptation, he got out of his seat…where he met the shocking face of some black-circuitry webbed looking at him. "QUERY: kuririnfriend- REGISTERS- you- AS- kame-sen'nin?"

   Roshi stilled at this creature. "Well, I…"

   Warlock proceeded to look at the opened magazine resting upon the chair. "FORMAT-premeditated- TO- habit- DESIGNATED- as- READING." His/its eye protruded from the alien. 'SELF- inputs- MEMORY- of- DOUGFRIEND- affiliation- WITH- stories- SUCH- as- THIS." His/its face suddenly transformed into an exact profile of the woman profiled.

   Roshi was startled, than interested… 

===      

     It was clear to Tenchi that Kuririn shaved his head a lot. This deduction was based on the large number of shaving cream cans within the medicine cabinet. Tenchi in contrast rarely needed to shave. His reflection in the mirror revealed now was such a time. The degree of hair on his face was small, but it still called for some shearing. Unlike his father and grandfather, Tenchi wasn't ready to adopt the hirsute visage that had become a Masaki tradition. At least he wasn't wearing Warlock anymore; Kuririn gave him advice to hide his Ki by acting very calm. Doing relatively little was the best method for that.

    Applying the cream on his face, Tenchi thought uniquely on how this was among the few controlled actions in his present experiences. He was lost in these dimensional worlds and times, took part in the team's adventures, and fought bad guys with little idea of what will happen next. There were only a few matters in which he could really control. One was Gohan. It was really kind of Doug to convince him to reveal his mixed blood to the little boy. At first, Tenchi thought his friend was trying to use him, but Doug's subtle direction to Gohan revealed the true intent. He hoped telling about his own mixed blood raised the kid's self-esteem. It was needed, considering what the boy's supposed father did to him. Tenchi had learned that his Grandfather's reasons for leaving Jurai were based on the racist hostilities his people displayed to him for being a half-breed. Seeing Gohan's predicament (as well as remembering the anti-Mutant prejudice at his own Earth), Tenchi now had a very sympathetic idea of what sadness his Grandfather went through.

   Beginning to shave, Tenchi thought about the other thing in his control, or rather what he was trying to control- his relationship with Illyana. Their agreement to slow things down was the only order in that situation. His feelings for the girl were so confusing, so wonderful, and yet rather scary. He didn't know what was going to happen. Happiness and disaster were the possible outcomes. 

    And then there was what his friends would think about their relationship. Tenchi barely cared what his teammates thought, but the opposite was true for the girls back home, especially Ryoko and Ayeka. They were probably worried about him; what would be their reactions in finding out that their Tenchi was not only safe, but in love with someone else? They would certainly take it hard. Both the space pirate and the Princess had confessed their love to him, and he ended up with another. On the other hand, Tenchi had chosen on his own to be with Illyana. The girls would have to accept that. A guy couldn't pretend to love a girl with feelings that aren't there. That was the sad truth.

   Unfortunately, Tenchi found that he still possessed feelings for those girls. He couldn't pretend those feelings never existed. As much as he wished not to, someone was going to be hurt.  

    Including himself, as he had just cut his cheek with the razor. 

    Tenchi realized he was thinking way too much into things. He couldn't help it. Everything was so complicated, and Illyana was in the midst of it. Tenchi had known the girls for more than a year, but he chose to be with a girl whom he barely knew. Furthermore, Illyana was part demon, rude, and wild. Was it all a mistake?

   Tenchi flinched again. He wiped the second fresh cut he had added to his face.

   No, he loved Illyana. He was certain about that. The problems focused more on his fears in dealing with it. He never had a relationship like this before; never even had that many friends. Now he had a lot of them, from Ryoko and the girls, to the New Mutants, to Doug, and Illyana. When those associations began, he felt wary but was eventually won over. Perhaps he was just scared about this whole relationship business, and was just making up excuses…

    Why can't decisions be clear, simple, and comfortable?

    He cut himself again. It made Tenchi realize that he couldn't think about these things while shaving, or else more than just hair would be missing from his face.     

===     

     Illyana and Doug took a look at the small den of this house. It was surprising to both that this ancient martial arts master was living in a modern house. Their eyes were drawn to the mantle above the fireplace, which held three large photographs. One showed the old coot standing between a large giant and an old man. She and Doug recognized little from this picture. 

    However, the middle picture held more for them in terms of recognition. It had Kame-sen'nin standing over two boys. One was Kuririn, donning the same red-orange costume he was now wearing. This younger version was locking arms with a black-and-spiky haired kid with a cherubic smile.

    "That's Carrot Guy, right?" Doug asked Kuririn, who now joined them.

    "That's Goku," Kuririn responded with a correction. "He was twelve there; I was thirteen." 

   "Big difference there," said Illyana, "in body and attitude. You, on the other hand, haven't changed at all." 

    Kuririn made no response to that. 

    Illyana proceeded to look at the other photo to the far right. There was Kame-sen'nin, Kuririn, a taller but still cherubic Carrot Guy, along with Chichi, and some weird-looking people and animals. "Who's the pig and cat?"

    "My friends, P'uar and Oolong," recognized Kuririn in a perfectly straight manner that amused both mutants. This place gets weirder and weirder, thought Doug.

    The pictures of Carrot Guy were somewhat of a revelation to the two, especially Illyana. Both featured a handsome, kind-looking guy. There was nothing of the glaring, frowning, (but still handsome) deadbeat father that they previously met. This version had determined but soft eyes, and a gentle, easy smile. The two mutants noticed how creepy Magneto looked when he made a smile. There was no such vibe from this guy. Devoid of any cruel intent, the Carrot Guy here looked like he could do no wrong. 

     That representation, and its contrast to the present gave Illyana much to ponder. This man was supposed to be some hero. Guess for every redemption wannabe like Magneto, Illyana joked to herself, there had to be some fallen angel wannabe like Carrot Guy. That latter example was worth her consideration. Good people can become bad just as bad people can become good. Carrot Guy, here, started out as bad, turned good, but went back to the side of the devil. Did this mean she had a similar path awaiting her, the innocent turned devil turned heroine? She shook her head of this nonsense; it was a load of bullshit! She was with friends, and now had Tenchi's love. He will give light to her dark soul. There was nothing to worry about.

    Tenchi then came down the stairs, rubbing his shorn face with a towel. Doug noted a red mark on his cheek. "Cut yourself?"

     As Tenchi admitted, Illyana closely embraced his arm with consolation. Tenchi paused at this motion, then accepted it wholeheartedly.

    Now with the group, he shared their knowledge to what Kuririn told them about the first picture. They all learned that the big guy was Gyuu Mao- the Ox King. Tenchi's interest was piqued. It was not so much the startling fact of the giant being Chichi's father and Gohan's grandfather- nor the other old man's identity being revealed to be Gohan, Goku's adopted grandfather. It was the name of Gyuu Mao; it sounded as fascinating as the name Son Goku. Tenchi thought he had heard both these names before, if only he could find the answers in the shadows of his mind.                

     "You and Carrot Guy must have been very close," Tenchi presumed.

     Kuririn nodded with poignancy. He thought of all the trouble he got from that Saiya-jin, his first and best friend. "The name is Goku."

      Doug noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Warlock?"

     "He was outside," reminded Kuririn. With a sudden realization, he ran outside. Tenchi, Illyana, and Doug reached the door. With a chin over a head, and a chin over a head, the trio looked out. 

    They saw Kame-sen'nin standing with Warlock. Ol' Locke looked pretty different, with long hair, beautifully feminine face, _and_ those big, floppy, naked breasts. 

     The old man took notice to the shocked witnesses, his scarlet cheeks, bloody nose, and drooling mouth presenting his intent. "Oh, there you are! I was just teaching your friend how to resemble real people."

   "I'm sure you were," Kuririn's eyes shadowed with a dark face of doubt. Illyana, being in the middle, angrily tried blocking all the eyes of the male watchers. If only her powers worked right, then she would have thrown the old fart into Limbo. As of late, her mutant ability was as unreliable as ever. Something that might not be accidental, as the girl was beginning to realize. Luckily, Warlock was puzzled enough by this display to reform his/its shape from the old man's preference. 

   "I think it's time we got outta here!" Illyana shouted. "Where's the plane?"

   "Right here," Kuririn revealed the plane- or what looked like a medicine capsule. Just as doubts on his sanity were solidifying within the Mutants' minds, they saw him click a button on the capsule, thrusting it in the air. A huge smoke cloud exploded, revealing a giant cockpit with wings and legs. It was now time for the three Mutants to question their own sanity. 

    "Weird…" said Tenchi.

    "And weirder…" Doug continued.

    "And weirder-er," concluded Illyana.

    The trio walked to the huge plane that came out of nowhere. "Weird or not," Kuririn advised. "This is our transportation."

    "Going somewhere?" asked the old man.

    "Eh…I'm just taking these kids home," Kuririn masked his intent.

    "Can I come?" Kame-sen'nin's quick replied, eyeing the blond beauty nearby.

    "No way," Illyana fiercely declared. "You perverted-".

    Her words were cut short by the displeasing look Tenchi gave her. She decided to keep quiet, but managed to fire off one very cold stare at Kame-sen'nin.

    Feeling this girl's dark Ki forced the old man to change his mind. It had appeared to him that this sexy chick was trouble. Might give Buruma, Chichi, and Raunch a run for their money.  

==

    "This is nice!" Doug exclaimed about the flying aircraft. He sat in the front seats with the piloting Kuririn, while Illyana and Tenchi sat in the back, the former seated upon the latter. 

   "Thank the Capsule Corporation for making it." Kuririn replied.

   "Is there anything else those capsules can do?" asked Illyana.

   "Sure thing, gal," Kuririn spoke with his best manners to impress this girl. "They can be used for containing houses, cars, motorcycles, and boats inside your pocket."

   As the gang thought about the possibilities this planet presented, Tenchi was reminded of a forgotten response. "Thanks very much, Doug," he said, "about making me speak about myself. I think Gohan really needed that."

     "Hey, it's one outsider to another." Doug was glad for his work. "We outsiders have to look out for each other. I can't help thinking of Gohan, or any of us, in that way."

     "Though it was my secret you told," Tenchi reminded.

     Doug sighed in the memory that justified that. "I know!" he waved his hands, than threw one on his forehead. "Just when things got simpler, this happened! I want to tell my parents more than ever, but after seeing that act Carrot Guy gave Gohan, I wonder if my own parents will act the same way."

     "That guy was a monster," Tenchi compared. "Don't tell me your parents are like that?"

     "Not right now, but suppose when I tell them the truth, they change on me?" Doug argued, bringing Kuririn into it. "You said Carrot Guy was once a nice guy. Look at him now! Guess anybody can change."

     Tenchi found the argument was just as impossible as the other times he and Doug spoke about it. He surrendered with sympathy. Doug was really scared about what his family thought; Tenchi knew he couldn't pressure him. He wouldn't be his friend in doing that. Doug had to resolve this matter by himself.  

    "Do any of you think Gohan's right?" Illyana spoke upon Tenchi's chest. "Could this guy be an impostor?"

     "I don't know if he's right," Tenchi spoke to her face-to-face. "But I can safely say that I don't know if he's wrong."

   "Well, whatever's got to the stud isn't magical," a smiling Illyana made her own admission.

   Tenchi tensed at her choice of words. He felt rather uncomfortable about Illyana praising Gohan's father. He tried to calmly consider it as just flattery. The guy looked very strong and handsome; but he was also married, and wasn't Illyana supposed to be his girlfriend? "I don't think he's that handsome."

    Illyana looked up again with a wicked grin. "You're getting a little green, there."

    The radar in Doug's hands instantly exploded as Warlock came charging with scanners upon Tenchi. "OBSERVATION- of- TENCHIFRIEND'S- facial- COMPLEXION- arrays- NO- signature- OF- green- HUE."   

    Illyana laughed, touching Tenchi's cheek. "Oh don't get so worked up, love," the girl spoke candidly. "Just because the guy's good-looking doesn't mean I'm head-over-heels for him. Still, what a man."

     "He's also married." Kuririn pointed out with his own streak of envy. The monk then started to flex his muscles. "Me, on the-"

     "No way, jose!" A disgusted Illyana dispelled those ambitions, tugging Tenchi's ponytail. "I don't date bald midgets!"

     "Besides," Doug added, "She's a minor!"

     Kuririn decided to mope in silence. Tenchi too sighed at the girl's cruel remarks. 

     Once Warlock resumed playing the part of radar, Doug noticed that the glowing dots that represented the Dragon Balls were moving farther away. He noted this change to Kuririn.

    "If you don't mind," the pilot reasoned. "I'm taking another course. I think we should be prepared for what's gonna happen."       

===

    Northward, the first party to leave the island was already miles away from it. The formation this party moved in was somewhat scattered. Piccolo flew the farthest, giving only the slightest interest of letting those weaklings follow him closely. Magneto wasn't especially happy at this arrogance, but he had other concerns. He had to be in closer proximity with his two students, the rocketing Sam and his passenger Amara. This was to employ upon them the magnetic field that would mask their Ki's from Kakarrotto. If not for these two (whose inclusion in this circle was his choice, but not altogether a secure one), Magneto knew he could outrace this green-skinned upstart.  

    The two students looked on, feeling frustrated in being so far behind the two in front. Sam gave these misgivings to Amara, who told him not to punish himself. "You should be fortunate that you could still follow them so closely."

    Sam blushed, but his passenger's praise had little effect. A year ago, he would be so flustered by what Amara said. That was before Lila came to his life.

    "'Scuse me, sir!" cried Sam. "Are we anywhere near these Dragon Balls yet!"

    "Not far now, Sam!" cried Magneto's voice. "The electromagnetic detection is lurking ever nearer."

    This optimistic remark wasn't enough for Amara. She wasn't one who took things for word only. Thus, he wanted more solid proof of their situation. "Pardon, me Piccolo!" she screamed. "What does the radar you possess tell about our range from the Dragon Ball?"

    She got silence. Magneto, flying between the two, decided to speak on her behalf. "My student has asked you a question, Piccolo," he strongly demanded. "Will you-"

    "I heard her!" snapped Piccolo with a yell. "My ears are sensitive to your whining. I cannot tell," he voiced his answer rather smugly. "I didn't bring the radar with me."    

===

       Far away, Kakarrotto broke his meditation. His lips curved into a smile.    

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

Annotations

Chapter 3: A New Advantage! The search for the Dragon Balls begins again!

1. Opening lines of dialogue written by Chris Claremont from the back-story 'A Fire in the Night,' in CLASSIC X-MEN#11.  

2. The New Mutants stayed in Kirinos prior to their trip to Asgard in the NEW MUTANTS SPECIAL EDITION.

3. Juliana was Roberto's white girlfriend. She was killed protecting him from a Hellfire guard in the NEW MUTANTS GRAPHIC NOVEL.  

4. Tenchi in his Light Hawk Wing form overcame a Black Hole in TENCHI MUYO OVA 2 Episode 5 "Zero Ryoko."

5. Kuririn's "pure heart = SSJ" theory is incorrect. However, he will still believe this until he sees the SSJ Vejita fighting Android 19.

6. Most of the New Mutants were trained to protect their thoughts (and henceforth their psychic auras) from telepathic scans. Magik already possesses mystical defenses to her mind. 

7. _The Manchurian Candidate_, a 1963 film, is about a captured soldier being brainwashed into becoming an assassin for the enemy. His fellow inmates were brainwashed into always praising this assassin as the kindest, bravest man they've ever known. 

8. Karma/Shan was possessed by a powerful telepath named Farouk. Tenchi's friend Ryoko was possessed by Kagato in this author's previous Tenchi-New Mutants X-Over THE PRINCE & THE SORCERESS.

9. I've made Chichi and Goku (at least, the Goku from the prologue) sound like hillbillies. That's because _they are_ hillbillies. The subtitles in the DBZ DVDs clearly show that these two don't speak clipped English accents.

10. The second picture of Goku, Kuririn, and Roshi is based on the title picture from DRAGONBALL Manga Vol. 3.  

11. I've attempted to follow some of the more original name spellings. Raunch is Lunch, Gyuu Mao is Ox-King, etc. 

12. Lila is Lila Cheney, Sam Guthrie's space thief- rock star girlfriend.

===============================================================

NEXT TIME: This is Piccolo, here. As this story continues, new revelations are given: It appears Gohan's distress with his father runs even deeper than anyone could imagine. It also looks like these whiny brats will have their first violent confrontation with Kakarrotto (without my presence, much to my regret). In that case, the pupils surely reveal the quality of their teacher… 


	5. Gohan discovers his Father! The Shocking...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 4: Gohan discovers his Father! The Shocking Realization!

By claudius 

Edited by Di-Gi-Em.

===============================================================

I own nothing here. The New Mutants (by Chris Claremont & Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Psylocke (by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), Luna (by John Byrne) are owned by Marvel Comics. Characters of Dragon Ball (by Akira Toriyama) are owned by Toei Studios. Tenchi Masaki (by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) owned by AIC. 

===============================================================

Dani Moonstar (Mirage) Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Shan Coy Manh (Karma) Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot) Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball) Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

===============================================================

Magma's body flashed with incandescent molten energy. By a direction of her glowing finger below her, a giant formation of rock surfaced from the waters. As miraculous an achievement this was, it was also tremendously draining, and it drained the mutant of her energy. However, once her friend Cannonball planted the two of them onto this formation, the restored contact with Mother Earth rejuvenated the blond mutant. Settling themselves upon the cooled rock, Amara and Sam watched nervously at the argument their Headmaster was having with Piccolo.

These two figures were separated from each other; although no physical action was taken, there was more than enough action in words. This discord, already heated, concerned the fact that the radar device that could detect Dragon Balls was no longer in Piccolo's possession. In fact, the Namekian never had the detector since they left the island. 

These two New Mutants could foresee the consequences; so did Magneto. If Dani had discovered this advantageous object, she would have certainly used it, meaning a dangerous confrontation with the aggressive Saiya-jin Kakarrotto. With a firm expression to enforce his stance, Magneto reprimanded the green alien for endangering the children. Not one to accept any reprimand whatsoever, Piccolo became defensive. The Namekian frankly stated that he meant for Gohan to find and use the device. Whatever Magneto's students did with it wasn't any matter to him. Sam tensed at the implications.

Magneto stated that it did matter, saying that Gohan shouldn't be included in this battle. After all, it was noted that Piccolo was a mentor to the boy. With that responsibility, accused Magneto, the Namekian should know better. Piccolo smiled with words that contradicted the Headmaster; _his_ pupil had a lot more strength than any stranger could guess, and the New Mutants seemed to possess the same spirit, only _their_ teacher was blind to it. Magneto kept silent. Then he exploded with a furious edict that his students were not meant for battle. Piccolo lost his smile, but still he revealed his problems about this treatment. Being adolescents, the Namekian's lips spit out, the New Mutants would someday have to get their noses bloodied; Life, in his view, was a struggle. Therefore, Magneto's coddling was an incompetent act that could only lead to more danger for his students.

Sam and Amara heard all of this. Although they could each find some intelligent points in each side's argument, their eyes painted a different story. From their viewpoint, it looked like Piccolo and Magneto both wanted an excuse to fight, whether the point was trivial or strong. Piccolo's demonic appearance made the two young Mutants all the more nervous. 

"Excuse me…?" cried Sam the peacemaker. His words, spoken in Japanese, fell on deaf ears (or in Piccolo's case, ignored), as seen by their Headmaster's hovering dramatically with the Namekian. 

"Can both of you stop this pointless quarrel!?" declared Amara with a more fiery voice. It matched her temper, as evidenced by the shaking ground she and Sam stood upon. "What has been done is done. Should we not continue our search?" 

This succeeded in making an effect, much to Sam's hurt pride (though he maturely held back any grievance). Both of the argument makers looked at them with glares and silent mouths. They seemed to relent. Ignoring his rival, Magneto focused his attention on Sam.

"Mr. Guthrie," he coldly commanded, "Are you in possession of any knowledge I've not been aware of? About Dani?"

Sam paused his breath. He was amazed that Magneto could reach the conclusion so soon. "Sir," he spoke frankly, "ya know the gang like ah do. T'tell ya the truth, she an' the others' are as much willing to head out as me an' 'Mara."

Magneto's mouth crushed together like a frown. He opened it with a sentence, "I thought as much." He silently hovered ten feet from the party.

"Sir," Sam yelled, "Shouldn't we find the Dragon Balls?"

Magneto remained silent. The purple figure quickly moved to a certain spot over the ocean, then stopped. His presence keenly felt the electromagnetic pulses of the Dragon Ball below him. With a wave of his hand, Magneto would've opened the waters with a magnetic shield tunnel that would drill down until it reached the orb.

That is, he was planning to. The waters below him did erupt and tear with a funnel that showed empty space inside of it. But that was Piccolo's doing; the Namekian posed mid-air. One arm lunged downward, emitting his powerful control. His body twisted and curved, his mouth opened to expose his fang-like roar. 

Then his arm stretched beyond the natural limit, or rather what the three other witnesses had believed to be a conventional limit. Piccolo's limb quickly threw straight down the funnel, his claws ready to grasp the orb below. Such a feat was reminiscent of the hero Mr. Fantastic, a thought that definitely crossed the minds of Magneto and Sam.

However, Piccolo's feats had passed their usefulness, in his rival's view. With a twitch of the mind, Magneto directed all concentration to the Dragon Ball, whose location was conspicuous in his senses. His sense reached the orb long before the green hand of taloned fingers. It rolled away from its pursuer, quickly levitating through the vortex of force, crossing the boundary line of the ocean and air. Ready to be grasped into the hands of the master of the magnetic forces that controlled its ascent.

But Piccolo was not finished yet. He hurled his massive body straight before the union. He then found his cape revolting again, bundling him up, changing his direction. As before, the Namekian released himself in only seconds, but they were precious seconds wasted. 

The Headmaster now grasped the treasure in his hand. He saw that this particular orb was now studded with seven stars. In truth, the Headmaster had little belief in the magic this ball supposedly possessed. He questioned the wonders that Kuririn and Piccolo entailed. This was due to character; Magneto was too old for such imagination, and what he had was long since stripped from him. However, he knew that Kakarrotto might believe in this orb's power to give him immortality, possibly amplifying his delusions to cause future genocide.

"We return to the island," Magneto coldly exclaimed with the authority of a general.

This did not sit well with Piccolo. "What about the Dragon Balls?" his words were of rebellion. 

"My students take greater priority," Magneto flew away with an air of arrogance. "Besides, we have no other way to detect these orbs." 

Erecting an energy shield behind himself protected the headmaster from a powerful energy blast. Magneto decided not to retaliate, keeping well his ambition to be a better man than he once was. 

Amara and Sam said nothing; they just looked anxiously at one example caused by the tension apparent in both Magneto and Piccolo. It was hoped that another case wouldn't be demonstrated so soon. "Get on, Amara," Cannonball casually made his invitation, trying hard to ignore what happened. The guest's acceptance premeditated his blasting into the air.

"I pray the Gods are fortunate with our friends," Amara shouted so her voice could rise above the loud blasting. 

"Me too," Sam gestured. "Ah hope Dani's already started searchin' f'r the Dragon Balls."

"I hope they do not confront Kakarrotto," said Amara, her voice marking the Saiya-jin's name in a colorful tone.

To Sam, that had implications. "Don't tell me y'r fallin' for that fella?" his question was not a little angry.

"Of course not," Amara defended herself. "I just admire him. From what I have seen of him, he emits a presence that is almost divine."

"Sorta like that Hercules fella ya told us 'bout? That bad actor turnin' out t' be the real mccoy?" Sam was unable to see Amara's face due to his attention on flying. A good thing too, since the girl wasn't too happy about hearing her deities given such ridicule.

Nevertheless, she made no note of it in her response. "I cannot help but find some similarities between Kakarrotto and Hercules…and myself. I admit to finding understanding with Kakarrotto. We both are outsiders, descendants of a prolific unity, now active in worlds that are very strange to our ideals."

Cannonball felt queasy about how deep the similarities were. "Hate t' differ with ya, 'Mara, but y'r people and Kakarrotto's were violent conquerors. The Roman Empire ah read 'bout killed many people, an' from what ah c'n tell, these Saiya-jin folk probably did even worse."

Cannonball felt Amara's hands squeeze upon his shoulders. His invulnerability protected him from any pain, but he now knew her distress.

"I admit that my people have done ill to others," Amara's voice shrilled, "but you shall be mistaken if you use those miniscule facts to completely define Rome."

"An' ah suppose ya think those Saiya-jins belong 'n the same boat?"

"Perhaps," Amara insisted, seeing Sam's head twitch. "We are so far ignorant to what that race might have been. The stories given to us are based on the opposition. Would not the same case be given to us Mutants? Are we, as society points out, threats to mankind?"

"Yeah, ah know you're right 'bout that, 'Mara," shouted Sam. "But all ah know is that this Kakarrotto means some big trouble t' this planet. Didn't ya f'rget what he said t' his own kid?"

"Of course not," Amara showed her remembrance. In that instance the Saiya-jin was truly grotesque in her view. He was certainly not like her most revered father, Lucius Aquilla. 

"So," Sam questioned, "D'we say that Kakarrotto's 'got the right t' destroy this world because it's the Saiya-jin way t' do it?" 

Amara took silence as her defense. The length of this quiet stance affected Sam in a place he had long thought vanished. He had insulted Amara, and it hurt him. The fact that he was in the right was not a warm comfort. Guess he never got over this girl.

Sad as he was, it didn't help matters to see Magneto floating beside him. "Sam, is there anything else you wish to inform me of?" he asked, his grim face presenting a man who would not be trifled with. Sam clearly saw that the Headmaster was presently in no mood for anymore student discretion. Seeing no way out (or rather, little reason to resist), Sam revealed Dani's death vision on Gohan.

Magneto's face barely changed in reaction to this horrifying discovery (Piccolo just blinked his eyes in reaction to hearing the news). The strength of his stance was only increased by Amara's fearful expression that Pluto may have interest in the Herculean boy. Instead, Magneto spoke rather calmly. "I am very disappointed in you."

No words came from Piccolo. His stoic personality did not match his inner thoughts, which were in a great chaos, as if the boy's revealing words were a bomb that just ignited. He had cause to doubt it, but Sam's innocence proved there was no reason to lie; his study of the girl Dani- the source of this terminal prophecy- convinced him even further of the truth.

Refusing to consider any chance of doubt, Piccolo just accepted the reality. Gohan's death was presumably going to be sooner than what the words of Trunks had prophesized. Lately, a grim revisionism was contradicting the time traveler's visions, as already evident by Goku's change in personality and the arrival of these visitors. However, that did not mean Piccolo was going to accept his acolyte's fate, whatever date it might occur. 

=== 

"Daddy, are we there yet? I'm hungry!"

Doug performed this line to the best style of whining. He couldn't help it. The scene called for it. Here they were, on a small ship, flying straight up along this very long totem pole. The altitude was really that high. This called for Illyana to rib the pilot some more.

"Daddio, are we there yet?"

"No," said Kuririn.

"Are we their yet?" Illyana repeated her line. 

"No," Kuririn's raised his voice. 

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" screamed Kuririn, at the end of his patience. These kids were driving him nuts! They were immediately forcing the monk to reconsider ever becoming a parent (that is considering he found a girl, providing he survived this upcoming battle, as well as that fateful holocaust coming very soon).

"NEXUS- of- DESTINATION- affirmed!" said the black and gold Dragon Ball Radar in Doug's hands. Elevating further, Doug was able to see the top of the tower. It looked like a giant Christmas ornament. "Bet no one goes up here often," said Doug.

"Well, me and Goku managed to climb the tower by our own hands." Kuririn boasted. Doug turned around to see what Tenchi and Illyana thought of this. His friends gave similar expressions of amazement.

The back of the ship hovered to a stairway erected next to the tower keep's wall. With a press of the button, the backdoor of the ship flipped open. A huge gust of wind flung right into the area. Luckily, the morphing Warlock threw tentacles upon his/its selffriends. He/it morphed these tentacles into a pole that extended from tower to ship. Magik, Light-Ken, and Cypher proceeded to swing from spot to spot. 

While Cypher roared a Tarzan yell, Light-Ken warned Magik. "Watch out below!"

"Like we have a choice?" spoke Magik. 

Safely on the stairway, the four watched for their remaining ally to join them. They found it remarkable that while they needed assistance to keep from flying off, Kuririn kept a strong position that couldn't be broken. The monk flew out the plane and pressed a button situated on its side. Within seconds, the ship vanished into a small capsule, quickly grasped by the pilot.

Kuririn landed to the platform quite easily. Warlock loomed closer to him, with spyglass eyes focused upon the capsule in his hand. "GREETINGS- capsule- ENNAMED- "capsule- CORPORATION!" The techno-organism spoke to the capsule as if it was a living being. "SELF- notes- ABILITY- to- MORPH. Is- THERE- other- FORMS- of- TRANSFORMATION- within- CAPSULE- being's- POWER?" 

Despite the sweat dropping from their heads, and the silence at first, there was no way any of Warlock's teammates could keep a straight face for this humorous moment. Even Kuririn got a case of laughter. Warlock's actions had really cheered him up. Since meeting the alien, Kuririn warmed up to him (or it). One reason was that Warlock was definitely unlike any of the rude, grim, violent aliens he had previously encountered. This space person was good natured, innocent, and very friendly. He/it reminded the monk of his best friend. 

Snickering and laughing (though Warlock kept a naïve ignorance to the reason for this), the five travelers walked up the stairs, walking into a passage. "Karin!" Kuririn called out, his word echoing into the corridors. He shouted the word again. The name was familiar to his guests- they were told that Karin was the tower keeper of the tower, a master of martial arts.

The second call drew a response. "I'm coming!" said a voice, "I'm coming!" And sure enough, the caller emerged from a stairwell. A furry white cat approached (prompting Doug to make a Monty Python reference, "Is Karin behind the cat?"). It walked on two feet, using a staff as a crutch. That was undeniable, as the cat was wrapped with bandages.

Seeing this ailment caused Kuririn to come closer. "Karin! What happened to you?"

"I'll tell ya what happened," cried another voice, popping up from a stairwell in the room. The owner of this voice also revealed himself. This time it was a human, albeit a short and stout black-haired guy in a sleeveless, brown tunic. He too was bandaged, with a visage even more grim then his furry friend. "Goku happened!"

"This must be Yajirobe," Doug spoke to his friends, who were all at the entrance. They were all still amazed about learning the martial arts master was a cat.

"Well, I have a furry animal who can become a spaceship," Tenchi accepted the peculiarity.

Meanwhile, Kuririn heard the furious Yajirobe's story with still breath. It appeared that Goku came to Karin's tower in some ridiculous outfit. He then proceeded to shout, threaten, and then force the two inhabitants to surrender what was left of this month's batch of Senzu Seeds. "Geez, ya think ya know a guy!" griped the short bandit with his pudgy face.

"Wait a minute?" said Illyana as she walked to the scene. "Carrot Guy just took some beans?" 

Kuririn, however, was more worried about the loss of what may have been an advantage. Seeing these casualties only served to give him more concern of what his best friend might now be doing.

"He also took the Nyoi-bo from the tower," Karin answered Illyana's remark.

"Guess we can add 'breaking an entering' and 'stealing' to Carrot Guy's rap," the approaching Doug added. 

"The Nyoi-bo was Goku's," the monk attempted to give some clear explanations. "Son Gohan, the guy who raised him and our Gohan's namesake, left him that weapon."

These words had a good effect on Karin, who massaged his chin with curiosity. "Something tells me you know more of this than we do, Kuririn," deduced the cat. After a brief second, the feline master nodded with acknowledgement. "Good thing you're thoughts are open to me, Kuririn. You too, Tenchi."

Amid Yajirobe's complaining "Care t' clue me in?" the only New Mutant who didn't possess psychic defenses went on the defensive. "How dare you read my thoughts!" Tenchi snapped at this breach of privacy. 

"Yeah," Illyana raised her voice tone in her love's defense. "What gives you the right to go reading without asking?" She was about to create her Soulsword, when Tenchi blocked her hand, his face in disapproval. He decided to let things slide. 

Kuririn decided to ignore the voices behind him, and explained things to Yajirobe. "To make a long story short," he did the honor with a heavy brow. "Goku's now acting like Vejita. He's now after the Dragon Balls, probably to give him immortality."

Karin glared suspiciously. "And these kids?"

"We're the New Mutants, Garfield!" Illyana introduced her friends and herself. 

"We're here to stop Carrot Guy's plans!" added Doug.

"Carrot Guy?" repeated Yajirobe.

Kuririn breathed again at the sad news. "Goku's calling himself by his Saiya-jin name Kakarrotto." 

Karin nodded in understanding. "Guess you all have your work cut out for you."

Kuririn pressed his lips together, his eyes looping. "You can say that."

Yajirobe, sensing where this conversation was going, decided to have his word. "No way 're ya getting' me t' fight!"

"Like we'ed ask you," Kuririn gave his own.

Nevertheless, Yajirobe's words did get an effect from Warlock. Hidden behind his/its selffriends, the alien stretched its head at the offer. "SYMPATHETIC- allowance- IN- explaining- ABILITIES- important- IN- situation?" The techno-organism faced the hermit with a head full of sensor dishes and telescopes. Like everyone before him, Yajirobe reacted to Warlock in a similar way. With a terror-stricken face, he flung his sword left and right. "What the hell's this demon!?"

"He's no demon," Doug snapped like a crocodile, putting the record straight. "Warlock's my best friend."

"I can vouch for that," Kuririn gave his support. "He's as much a kid as the rest of them."

=== 

Boarding the ship again, Kuririn lowered it down the tower with a heavy heart.

"So these Senzu seeds are some kind of medicine?" asked Doug from the back (which meant Tenchi was taking the front seat, much to Illyana's dismay…and Doug's).

"Eating a Senzu is like eating a full dinner, ten days straight!" confirmed Kuririn. "If you're exhausted, take a bean an' you're back to full strength! It also can completely heal broken bones or wounds." 

Doug puckered his lips in understanding. "Hearing that," he spoke straight. "Now I can understand why you think we're screwed."

"All in a day's work I guess," Tenchi casually responded. 

"Why are you guys so calm about this?" Kuririn protested the behavior all around him. "Kakarrotto means big business, an' you all are treating it like a picnic."

"I know it's not," Doug frankly spoke. "But we've been through these situations before. We've gotten through them."

"SELF- confirms- EVIDENCE- of- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG'S- assurance," said the black-and-gold Dragon Ball radar. 

Kuririn was unconvinced. Tenchi was too. However, where the bald monk's opinion was based on the guilt and reluctance of seeing these kids sacrifice their lives on a dangerous adventure, Tenchi's views were different. Since he had arrived at the school, he suspected the existence of some dark secret that the New Mutants knew about. He had at first decided to respect their discretion, but now the hidden truth had become an attraction that he could no longer ignore. He had to find out, hoping he wouldn't hurt his friends' feelings along the way.

"I hope you're right," said Kuririn to Doug and Locke's optimistic response.

"Ditto," said Doug, "or we might be staying here for a long time."

That line especially didn't bode well with Kuririn. These kids really had no idea about what was going to happen next year. Wishing to change the grim subject, Kuririn gave a question on why the New Mutants came to his planet.

Tenchi, Doug, and Warlock simultaneously revealed the answer in one word: "Illyana," the techno-organism continuing the word with the noun "friend." Illyana recouped her dignity in this accusation. "No point denying it," the sorceress admitted her guilt. "It's yours truly who got us here."

"I see," said Kuririn. "You said you're a teleporter."

"Actually," Illyana truthfully revealed. "I don't 'port by myself. I just summon 'stepping discs'- inter-dimensional portals. It's through these discs that I'm able to travel from place to place."

"So it's not like Goku's Shunkan Idou," Kuririn made a comparison. "All he does is sense a person's Ki and just teleports to that guy's presence."

"Carrot Guy's probably got more control than I do." Illyana sadly made the analysis. "Although I can summon discs, that's a long way from saying I can control them. It matters with the distance. If I 'port a long distance, my control of time gets screwed up. I could end up in the future, or the past."

"So," theorized Kuririn, "traveling a hundred miles…" 

"Could mean ending up a hundred years later."

Kuririn pondered about the possibility. If Illyana teleported from here, she might be able to see if he survived to next year. "So why do you need the Dragon Balls to get home?"

"Because my power's really screwed up this time," answered Illyana. "When this all started, I was 'porting my friends and teacher for only a short distance. Wasn't expecting anything to go wrong, but it did- big time. Y'see Kuririn, when I teleport, I have to go through Limbo."

"A very scary dimension that Illyana rules." Doug said it as if he was describing a boring school.

"Oo-kay," Kuririn was beginning to have trouble following this weird tale.

"The place isn't a laughing matter," Doug dropped the humor. "Believe me, ya wouldn't want to see the place, let alone pass by it."

Tenchi was going to vouch for his friend's claim, but he instantly overrode the idea, feeling it might insult Illyana.

"Nothing to deny there, either," Illyana nonchalantly continued with a mixed sense of embarrassment and pride, "it's my realm. My reflection. In order to 'port, I have to go through it. However, something's been blocking my access there, shooting whatever control I have left. We first ended up in one world, then when I 'ported again, we ended up here."

"CONFIRMED- conclusion:" the Warlockian Radar sounded. "ABANDONMENT- of- USE- in- ILLYANAFRIEND'S- powers. POSSIBILITY- of- CORRECT- dimensional- TIMESLIP- seen- IN- dragon- BALLS." 

Kuririn smirked in understanding. He had problems considering that such a nice-looking girl would have a dark place (Piccolo would always be his vote for that honor). "Then why don't use the Dragon Balls to take you to this Limbo?"

There was some silence. Doug and Tenchi looked at Illyana, their faces accepting the possibility of Kuririn's idea. Illyana already had thoughts about it. She had already come to the conclusion that her inability to get through to her dimension might not be accidental. However, the fact that there might be a cause gave her a very ill (but somewhat comforting) feeling. Maybe something worse than Carrot Guy…or better, in her mixed point-of view.

===

Brightwind the horse glided his giant feathery wings through the winds, its huge flaps making huge sounds. Already covering miles, no feeling of fatigue had yet strained the animal's flight, much to the relief of his Mutant passengers. 

Although Dani, Rahne, Roberto, and Shan shared an exciting feeling of darting through the sky, it was trivialized by the fact of them being in a very precarious situation: they were above the ocean, vulnerable. Carrot Guy could appear at any instant, easily rendering everything asunder.

Thus it was very fortunate that nothing from the Saiya-jin was discovered. Dani reasoned that Carrot Guy's detection had to be through psychic means, and since the team was trained to counteract this field of attack, it was hoped that they would be as conspicuous as a black glove in a dark room. 

With people stacked all the way to the horse's neck, Dani found that she never flown this many before. Shan, sitting all the way in the back, was the extra passenger in a horse that had so far been able to fly only three. To her credit, the eldest New Mutant hadn't complained once about being forced into another adventure. Dani recognized the separation of Luna could have been a cause for this. Accompanying her friends with a passive acceptance could be Karma's way of getting her mind off it.

Rahne, who was the closest passenger to her, held on with a warming embrace. Dani saw a regression within her friend's personality. From someone who coldly accepted death, to a wild girl in Gunsmoke, to a girl who wanted to save Gohan's life, Rahne had gone through a lot of personality changes. Presently, the leader was very pleased that her friend was now acting like her old self again. She wished she shared the same feeling. 

Behind her was Roberto, looking around with his usually cavalier attitude of things. Dani knew this Kakarrotto business really bugged him. Gohan's 'broken home' problem clearly resembled Bobby's own situation. When she really thought about it, the little soap opera they witnessed at the Son house was almost a remake of a dinner she, Rahne, and Sam had with the DaCosta's. True, Emmanuel DaCosta didn't end supper by blowing up the house. But there was a similarity of how the children of both places suffered because of their parents.

And what of Dani's own problems? Did she ponder the frightening Valkyrie vision over Gohan? Was she thinking about what direction she should take: a normal girl, a New Mutant, a Cheyenne, or a Chooser of the Slain? Could she have been remembering her present failings as group leader? The fears of facing Carrot Guy, who could be bigger foe than the Beyonder? The unlikely answer was that she just looked at the Dragon Ball radar for direction. The above questions were indeed important, but they were too many for her to think about, and this wasn't the right time to think about them. Right now, Dani devoted her energies to finding the Dragon Balls. That was all that mattered. 

===

Psylocke parked the car in the middle of the wilderness. Her passenger, Chichi sat by and stared at the driver. The girl appeared to be in a trance, as her eyes were vacant like a statue. No word escaped her mouth, nor any shift of expressions marked her face. From what Chichi had now learned, Betsy Braddock was a telepath. The mother knew that name had something to do with mind reading. Both her father and (ex) husband had given her some info about how people like Karin and Kamesennin could look into a person's mind as if they were reading a book. As little as she knew about the technique, Chichi knew enough to feel disturbed about it. Some people should mind their own business. 

However, she understood that Betsy had no choice. Gohan had to be found, and this was the only way. Besides, Betsy had assured Chichi that she didn't pry into people's thoughts unless it was absolutely necessary. That definitely made her a good girl in Chichi's view. Betsy seemed to be a refined woman, full of good manners and grace. This wasn't difficult for the mother to imagine, considering the purple-haired lady's background. She was born and raised in a mansion and taught perfect etiquette (really a departure from all the rude and unruly friends Chichi's family hung around with). And yet Chichi realized that Betsy wasn't a snob; she treated her as an equal, giving advice and taking it. 

Since Betsy was not presently in the position to talk, Chichi devoted her attention to Luna. Held in her arms, the red-haired baby girl behaved like a baby. She alternately cried, mumbled words, and shook her hands in a playful manner. And the maternal babysitter received this attention and gave it in return. She took out from her pocket the Dragon Ball that Kuririn had left behind. She teased the babe with this orb, getting some pleased responses from her. As usual, a sense of emotional déjà vu overwhelmed Chichi's thoughts. When Gohan was very little, he had a cap with the four-star Dragon Ball affixed upon it. Chichi wished that her child was that age again, where he could be protected from all these dangers.

Remembrance of the lost past wasn't the only thing on the mother's mind. In fact, Chichi felt a string of stressful emotions; worry for her only son, anger at Goku, and impatience at Psylocke.

Why did Gohan always have to go, the mother pondered (not for the first time), and get himself into danger? Can't there be an end to all this pointless fighting, where her son could devote his time on more important (not to mention, safe) activities, like being a scholar?

Oh how she cursed Goku now. That man had ruined her life. Oh, she could've forgiven the constant absences, the reckless abandonment of her baby to Piccolo, etc. But what he did to her son today ended any possibility of reconciliation. That jerk had cruelly and unremorsefully humiliated their son. How dare he say such a thing to Gohan; their boy was sure a lot better than him! 

This made the neglected wife reflect on Goku's bad points: he was unemployed (though she understood that a Goku without training was like a bird without wings), and rather stupid (even though there was something cute in that). She then thought about Goku's good points: his honesty, his good-natured friendliness, his kindness to everyone (minus some insensitivity), his ability to cause Chichi's anger to fade away into happiness, his optimism, his strength, his beautiful body, his handsome face. The fact that he helped give Chichi a very special boy (who sometimes acted like the father) was also something that couldn't be forgotten, nor the fact that Goku appeared to love Gohan as much as she did...

Forget it, Chichi enforced her present views. Goku now was acting like a real jerk, adopting that nasty Piccolo's bad habits and all. Chichi had made it her decision to forget the past. Her relationship with Goku belonged in that regard. There were other men in the sea…like that Magneto for instance (Betsy told Chichi that the Headmaster went by another name: Michael Xavier; According to her, the name came from his friend, Professor Charles Xavier, the previous Headmaster of the School). He was almost everything Goku wasn't- responsible, intelligent, and employed. True, _Michael_ didn't seem to possess any of Goku's good aspects, but perhaps he'll have those as well, the woman convinced herself. 

===

At her seat, Psylocke meditated in perfect stillness. She broke off the restraints of her mind's eye, setting it free to wander for an aim to search. Her surroundings changed. What was conventionally defined as reality vanished in her telepathic perspective. The astral plane took its place. Within this vantage, the telepath left her physical shell. 

But just like in Gunsmoke, responsibility forced her to be realistic; Betsy saw all the astral minds around the domain, none of whom she recognized. It was apparent that Gohan was miles away. She had to continue on her search for the boy, despite the hindrance of covering very long distances. 

But Gohan's psychic signature, which Psylocke had first identified when she mind-shocked him, was all-too recognizable. She found him. He was above the ocean, looking very confused at her. 

Betsy gave the news vocally to the boy's mother. There followed a sharp pain on her shoulder. "Kindly release your hand, Chichi? You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry," the excited Chichi let go.

"Thank you," the telepath coldly gave her gratitude. She then concentrated her thoughts, wandering speedily through the astral plane.

===

The demi-Saiya-jin's reaction to these words was rather conspicuous: he freaked out when he saw the glowing butterfly with eyes painted on its wings. 

_Calm down, child!_ These words, loud but reassuring, calmed Gohan's fears. Once he came to the realization that they were not his own, he had some hunch of whose voice it belonged to. He stared at the butterfly with amazement. It looked so real, and yet it was not; almost like a ghost. "Betsy? Is that you?"

_My telepathic effect_, the words continued as the glowing butterfly floated and flapped its wings. _It is how I see one's mind. I sense fear in you._

Gohan definitively confirmed that analysis with a nod.

_There's no need for it, _Betsy's voice attempted to soothe the boy's restless perspective. _Your thoughts are safe from me. _

"That's not what I'm scared of," corrected Gohan.

The butterfly's eyes blinked. _Let's cut to the quick. I don't see any of the New Mutants with you._

Gohan submerged- or in truth, tried to submerge- his apprehension about this weird conversation. "They left me behind. Dani was very strict about me not going with them to find the Dragon Balls. Right now, I'm trying to find the New Mutants."

_Any luck?_

"I know one group went this way," Gohan's voice reached a calmer level. "But they're hiding their Ki's."

_I was afraid of this._ The butterfly's words buzzed within the boy's mind. Its owner came to the conclusion about the New Mutants' psychic defenses. Before Gohan's eyes, the butterfly made a moan that really rattled his mind. The next word was a surrendering _Fine!_ It was followed by: _You're mother has asked me to talk with you._

As much as the butterfly bothered him, Gohan found his mother to be even worse. Despite a protest in thought, he suddenly heard her alien thoughts within his mind. _Gohan, get back home this instant!_

"But Mom…"

_No buts!_ The voice shrilled with a tone Gohan knew to be his mother's. _You let Mr. Magneto and Piccolo handle this mess!_

To his credit, Gohan's devotion overwhelmed his fears. "Sorry, mother." He spoke with determination. "I gotta help the Mutants and my Dad." He resumed his flight, abandoning the butterfly. In his head, he heard his mother screaming his name. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Insubordination made him feel ill at ease; he disliked disobeying his mother.

===

What Gohan didn't know was that the communication breakdown was due to his mother. She was shaking Psylocke as if she was a broken radio. "Chi-Chi-Chi!" Betsy stammered in her ordeal. "Re-re-re-release me-me-me-me!"

Chichi halted her shaking arm (incredibly, she used one arm, though it meant dropping the Dragon Ball to the bottom of her seat) but not her emotions. "Do Something!"

"Do what?" Betsy glared at her attacker for the first time since she started her mind trip. "I can't do anything with this distance. Also, Gohan is above the ocean, so even if I could fry his mind, which I cannot, he'd simply drop into the waters."

Luna began crying, needing attention. Chichi reluctantly turned to the upset child, softly speaking to her with vocal gibberish. Her calm nature didn't prohibit the woman from throwing an accusing stare at Psylocke. The telepath was beginning to lose her well-mannered attitude. She started blaming the New Mutants for her situation: she let them abandon her for this?!

Swallowing her anger- reluctantly- Psylocke retraced her steps. With the boy gone away further, restoring the rapport was going to be more difficult. Her mind's eye flowed to the spot where it last existed.

She saw a new psychic figure. It wasn't Gohan. But Betsy knew this signature as well…unfortunately. 

Betsy tensed up as she probed the new thoughts. The mind showed a spying action premeditated with a dark resolve- all for the boy _he_ was discreetly following. 

Unable to affect this dark pursuer aggressively, the telepath reflexively pressed her thoughts full force. She spread her consciousness throughout the area within her range, emitting messages of danger and discretion. 

=== 

Gohan continued his search. His only clues for finding the New Mutants were their direction, and the wind that must be carrying the winged horse they flew on. Not much to go on, but it was all Gohan had. He wanted to find the New Mutants. They were good kids (most of them at least), up against what looked like a powerful villain. The kids were being so kind to him and were willing to save his world; there was no reason _not_ to help them!

This was part of his resolve; as true and strong it was, it wasn't the only reason for this journey. The deeper, more personal reason involved his father; Gohan knew that something bad had happened to Son Goku. He hadn't seen him in a long time, instead meeting this impostor who made his life miserable; he was wrong to think that evil man was really Dad; he should have known that his father would never hurt him again. Although there was no evidence that his father ever made that promise, Gohan was as devoted to such a pact as if it actually existed. He had gone through too much not to believe otherwise. He deeply loved his father, looking up to him as the kindest man and the greatest fighter in the universe.

Not that it was easy being the greatest fighter's child. Gohan, ever the loving son, would never admit the problems he has had due to his father, despite the sad truth. Gohan's problems began when he was four years old. He was just a baby, studying to be a scholar, no planet saving in his desired future. The people in his world were his grandpa and his parents. It especially concerned his father, who was always kind to Gohan, playing fun games with the boy, making him very happy. The son reciprocated the feeling. Like most little kids, Gohan believed that his father's world revolved only around him. 

That was his life…until an evil Saiya-jin named Raditz kidnapped him. Before the boy could comprehend things into an understanding perspective, he found his kidnapper was dead- and his father with him. Gohan had never known death before. Thus, the entry of this dark nature into his life was devastating; Dad was always with him. Now this kind and playful man was gone. This fact hurt; it hurt very much.

It was only the beginning of the ordeal. His father's death seemed to symbolize to Gohan that the fun and safe world he was living in was gone. He was forced to carve an existence in a harsh wilderness he had never before known. With help from Piccolo, the boy learned to toughen himself. He became a fighter. However, the strength of the body did not heal the old wound. Even though he learned to survive, Gohan hated the process. He wished desperately to see his father again, but that was not to be. It was almost as if his father had deliberately left him to his fate. But how could a nice man like Dad do that to him? Didn't he love him? Not even the time-span of a year could help Gohan find that answer. 

But Goku then returned. It almost seemed to Gohan to be the happiest day of his life. His dad was back from the dead. Gohan forgot about his earlier problems, convinced they would never happen again. Not even the truth that his father had purposely prolonged his own terminal existence for a year without informing him could wreck his happiness.

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to spend on a long reunion. The fun and safe world refused to return to Gohan. Despite a few days together in the hospital, Gohan had decided to go to the planet Namek without Goku. He needed the planet's own batch of Dragon Balls to resurrect the slain Piccolo, the alien who helped him through his hardships, and had become a second father to him. Many scenes were witnessed by Gohan; most were unpleasant for a child his age. He saw Namekians slaughtered, his new friends Kuririn and Dende murdered by the tyrant Freeza, and the resurrected Piccolo dangerously wounded. He then saw his father join him on the planet, transforming into the Super Saiya-jin. His proceeding words were a loud command for Gohan to leave this battle. The boy was astounded by his father's angry wishes, the first time he ever did such a thing. His shouts almost sounded like his dad hated him.

Despite the possibilities, the boy complied the wishes with acceptance. Returned to Earth, the boy accepted Namek's destruction, and the possibility of his father's death for a second time. It wasn't a problem; Gohan knew that the Namekian Dragon Balls would certainly resurrect his father just as they would resurrect Kuririn. As the day of the Namekian Dragon God Porunga arrived, Gohan waited anxiously for the happy outcome of his father's return. Once that happened, Gohan convinced himself, there would be no more battles promising death, no more lonely journeys, no more death for a very long time. From then on, wherever Gohan went, he knew it would be with his beloved father. So much fun was to be had by the two of them!

Four months after Namek exploded, the wish for his father's resurrection was made. The response was surprising: His father was actually alive! To Gohan, that was even better! The wish was changed to return Dad to Earth. 

Then a message came: Dad didn't want to go home just yet. He would return, someday.

Gohan didn't complain…from the outside. But inside him, he was hurt. The child sorely thought about the realization: his father didn't want to come back? How was this possible? Didn't father miss Earth, his friends…him? Didn't Goku love him anymore?

Six more months passed. Gohan waited and waited. The beginning of every month brought optimism, hope for his father's return. However, each month passed by without fulfillment, instead bringing disappointment. The kid, growing more sad with each month, forced himself to wait for another, only to see the expectation fizzle out like the others. Again and again he asked himself: why did his father do this to him? Twice, Goku had left his son with nothing but pain. It appeared to be on purpose.

However, Gohan put aside that problem when his father came back. Once again, the loving son decided to forget the earlier pain and celebrate his dad's return to his life. There was much hope for the future; his father was back and had no intention of leaving again. True, there was that prophecy from an unnamed Saiya-jin, promising that in the future, his father would die of a heart virus, and Androids would wreck the world. But the Z senshi was ready for that. Dad was given medicine for his ailment, and they would train for the future battle. This was a great thing for Gohan, because it meant that he would train with his father! Now, how could anything bad come from that?

He should have seen the writing on the wall, considering what was happening right now. Only Gohan refused to accept it. As far as he was concerned, this could never happen again! His father was a good man. This man, who wore Saiya-jin armor and treated him cruelly, was evil. Therefore, this Kakarrotto who looked and sounded like Goku was not Goku. It had to be an impostor, maybe a duplicate, or Captain Ginyu. 

One can believe this resolve was a defense mechanism; the boy didn't want to acknowledge the possible truth that his father had hurt him again. He denied his thoughts with determination. His dad was good. His dad loved him. His dad wouldn't hurt him. These thoughts were what Gohan closely concentrated upon.

He would show his new friends his real father. The New Mutants thought the worst things possible of the hero he loved. They never knew the good man he knew.

Reaching land, Gohan stopped his soliloquy. Under a huge cliff by the shore, there was a cave. There was no trace of any New Mutant in the cavern, but Gohan had a suspicion: couldn't it hide a Dragon Ball?

=== 

It was a cavern where the Dragon-Ball-searching-New Mutants located its object. Landing within it, the four Mutants got off Brightwind and explored further. By a strange twist of fate, the grouping of this quartet was made up of the four original members of the New Mutants. Such a fact did not escape the thoughts of any of the comrades here. 

But there were changes. When the first group was made, Shan was the leader based on seniority. Now it was Dani who took the reins, a job she didn't want, but a responsibility she would undertake…perhaps too seriously. She held the beeping Radar in her gloved hand. Rahne had offered to transform into Wolfsbane, but she turned the offer down. As Dani was discovering for herself, this idea of inner energy, or 'Ki' could be too noticeable for those using his or her powers. They certainly didn't want to alert Carrot Guy to their presence. They were after the Dragon Balls the Saiya-jin pursued, not the Saiya-jin himself. 

The cavern was dark, desolate, and long, as most caverns are. With skill, Dani was able to strike a torch through the aid of a stick and some rocks. It was a job that would have been easier had Amara been among the group. However, Magneto was already using her talents. It was an unfortunate loss in the leader's point-of-view. Magma was among the most powerful member on the team. Though Dani clearly respected the strength of Sunspot, the wolfen skills of Wolfsbane, and the possessing abilities of Karma, as well as her own illusion abilities, she had great doubt about how well they would fare against Carrot Guy.

As usual, the radar in her hand beeped as it detected. Clicking it a few times for better accuracy, Dani was fully convinced the orb was in this cave.

The present area summoned the joker within Roberto's soul. He puckered his lips for a jesting 'ooo' sound. Too bad his companions didn't share such humor. "Can it, Bobby," commanded Dani, as she began to climb down a hill of boulders. Dropping the torch below gave light to the descent. Now having a device in one hand would hamper any climber's abilities, but Dani's mountain skills helped her down, skills lacking in Roberto, Shan, and Rahne. Fortunately, they seemed able to competently follow their leader down. True, Rahne accidentally applied pressure on a loose rock, causing a domino effect that threw some larger ones down. But it was a good thing that none of her friends were under this. Nor was Rahne hurt, changing into Wolfsbane to aid in her descent. Dani accepted the mistake, saying it couldn't be helped. Hopefully, they weren't spotted.

Reaching level ground (avoiding the torch underneath them), the four Mutants wandered on for the coordinates. To their displeasure, another hill was discovered, which had to be scaled down. These obstacles couldn't help but bring doubt into the searchers. 

"Any reason why a Dragon Ball would be here?" asked Roberto.

"I cannot answer that, Bobby," Shan frankly spoke, "I would have to be an inhabitant of this world in order to know so."

Suddenly, Wolfsbane freaked out. "I hear somethin'!"

"Okay, guys," Mirage commanded. "Stay your ground. As soon as the guy comes, Karma'll possess him while we all attack and make a getaway." She threw the torch to the ground, extinguishing it with a stomp. Darkness was cast on all. Dani then threw her thoughts: _Carrot top, you know what t' do, _her mind contacted her wolfen friend. 

Wolfsbane complied. Where her friends saw darkness, she could see. Her amplified senses sensed the heat aura emitted from the approaching visitor. In an instant, the wolf was able to establish the signature as young and strong. The aura was too strong for her to be mistaken, much to the lupine's delight and Dani's displeasure. They held their individual opinions as their eyes saw a light coming from the caverns before them, presenting Gohan with a torch.

Once the light shone upon the New Mutants, the gang gave their separate greetings. Dani, however, gave her disapproval. 

"Gohan, what the hell are ya doin' here?" Dani's Japanese delivery held back her anger, just barely.

"I wanted to help you," Gohan answered innocently.

"You could be more help back home!" Dani's voice increased in angry tone.

"I won't be in the way," Gohan pleaded, hoping to be accepted. "I'm probably stronger than all of you." He looked at Roberto when he said this.

"It's not tha' we think yuir 'n the way," Wolfsbane growled, her appearance to Gohan made all the more eerie by the way the shadows played upon her furry body.

"It is just that we do not wish you to be harmed," Shan sympathetically assured.

"I can take care of myself," Gohan fired back in an attempt to quell their fears.

Dani massaged her eyes with one hand. "Gohan," her mouth opened, quickly and angrily, "I cannot tell ya how really screwed y'r being here is. All I can say is that ya fly out of this cave, an' go back home."

"But I can't!" protested Gohan. "My dad's in trouble. This concerns me just as much as you. I can't just stay away."

"Still pro-Carrot Guy I see," Roberto moaned his opinion.

"If you're talking about my dad," Gohan glared dagger eyes at the Brazilian, "call him Goku."

Roberto snorted, his face sullen. "Too bad Carrot Guy doesn't share the same regard." 

Shan covered her face in frustration. "Look Roberto!" she snapped. "We have no real proof that Gohan's father is really a threat here, so be silent on the subject until we know for sure!"

Gohan smiled at Shan. He just knew that her support shall be rewarded with the truth.

"That's enough, guys!" Dani heightened her voice, getting their attention. She then looked straight at Gohan. "Okay, squirt. Here's the deal. As soon as we find the Dragon Ball in here, you head straight home! Okay?" she sprung the line with fervor.

"But…"

_"Okay!?" _Dani made an emotional face that conveyed the full effect of her command. This forced Gohan to agree, albeit a little grumpily.

Dani nodded in victory. "That's a good boy," she patronized. Looking at the DB Radar, her face grew delighted. "I think we found it!"

Gohan just grumbled some more. Surrendering, he followed the group as they neared a pile of rocks. All five dwellers began pulling out the debris for the prize. It was Shan who found it first. "Voila!" she cried, holding the ball. It looked like the other one, except for the addition of three more stars, making it five.

Dani smiled. But the smile did not remain for long.

===

At the entrance of the cave, Brightwind remained at his spot. Gohan did not escape his view, but the horse accepted the kid's entry with little aggression. Alone upon this balcony of rock, Brightwind just stood at its post, spending the time kicking his hooves to upset several rocks. Bored by his mistress' absence, the horse reacted to the surroundings with boredom.

The serenity was then broken. Brightwind sensed something that only animals of his breed can. His body grew stern at the approaching disturbance. His long head flinched, hardening up for a furious confrontation. The steed knew who it was. It was the human who menaced his mistress. The bruises he had received from their previous engagement only served to aggravate the animal's temperament.

The enemy figure jumped swiftly with a speed that Brightwind couldn't match. Huge arms of muscled strength grappled around the steed's neck. Brightwind shook his own head like a caught fish. He shrieked, shaking the rest of his body to upset the attacker. It failed.

"Stupid beast!" Kakarrotto's cursed his fierce words in the steed's ear. His palm pressed upon the horse's head, pushing it farther and farther beyond the limits of his neck. There followed a quick shove. With a crack, Brightwind fell to the ground, lifeless.

===

Sharp pain flashed within Dani's skull. It felt like she had just been killed. "Brightwind!" she screamed, realizing that her beloved steed was dead. Instantly, the pain became grief, threatening to bring her down. But she held on, transmitting her grief into anger.

Sharing her grief, Wolfsbane held on to her friend to nurse her broken heart.

"What's wrong!" said Roberto.

"He's here!" the tear-eyed Mirage growled. She rid herself of any vengeful feelings, a difficult thing since she wanted to make Kakarrotto pay. As leader she had to control herself.

Roberto exclaimed a "what!?" His eyes pointed straight at Gohan. "You fool!" he addressed with anger. "You've brought him to us!"

The boy sneered at Roberto. As much as he was angry at the Brazilian's accusations, however, his emotions were directed at the stupidity of his own actions. He was so obsessed with trying to convince his new friends (and Roberto) the error of their ways that he ignored his common sense. His quick flight required a large amount of Ki energy. It might have served as a beacon for the impostor to follow. "I'm sorry!"

'Na' yuir fault," Wolfsbane growled.

"Save apologies for later," Dani got herself into a commanding mood. "We've got real trouble!" Instantly, she psi-spoke to Wolfsbane to sense the attacker's presence. Shan was then given the order to be on her guard for when she was needed. She repeated her previous plan with one addition: as soon as Karma possessed Kakarrotto, Sunspot, Wolfsbane, and Gohan would jump on him (Gohan especially agreed to that, though Mirage ordered that he make an escape soon after). Mirage knew very well that the probability of that plan actually succeeding in overpowering Carrot Guy was a million to one, but there was no other way. The best it might do is serve as a distraction.

Viewing the Mutants, Gohan felt their readiness. He himself was now ready for the big moment. He would unmask this impostor, hopefully learning the truth of his real father's whereabouts. 

Sparking up into the dark form of Sunspot, Roberto DaCosta shared Gohan's anxious fervor. He was going to give Kakarrotto a lesson for shamefully denying his own flesh and blood. 

A particle flux appeared in the empty air, forming and solidifying into a solid figure. Kakarrotto stood before them in such a quick fashion that it couldn't help but amaze all who watched. There was little difference between the creep they met before and the creep they were confronting now.

Here was the moment that Gohan had waited for! He could now convince the New Mutants that this evil figure was an impostor who took his father's appearance. He looked for any difference to prove his point. Opportunity lay in the eyes. He remembered when Ginyu possessed his father's body, but Gohan could tell by the eyes that it truly wasn't his father.

So Gohan searched for any distinction with his gaze. He looked hard for a difference. He saw no change. True, this monster's eyes were mean and full of aggression…but those were also his father's eyes! There was no lie. It was Son Goku who stared at him. It was Son Goku planning to do unfathomably cruel deeds to him and his friends. Doubting the possibilities before, it was now plain to Gohan: that was truly his father, and he hated him. 

The boy didn't know how to take this. The beliefs he had so reverently followed were now proven nonexistent. This conclusion, as horrible as it appeared, was the only possible answer. Confused, disillusioned, guilty, not to mention shocked, the boy froze, unable to think or react normally to the dire situation he was at fault for throwing his friends into. The torch in his hand fell to the ground.

"Hello," Kakarrotto smiled with expectation as he saw the group. Sure enough, it was those kids with the ridiculous costumes. Unfortunately, that blond girl wasn't anywhere here (much to his distaste, he felt disappointed). In her place was this black boy, the girl wolf, and two girls. One of them, to his disdain, was that headband-wearing, raven-haired girl who insulted him before. However, his eyes gazed colder when he spotted Gohan. "I see you've brought the shit with you," he groaned with ingratitude toward his guide. "Shouldn't hang around with inferior beings, though you all are nothing much either."

Wolfsbane lupine form shivered, trying hard to control the animal within. Her eyes viewed the body heat and sounds of all around her. She noted Gohan's panic. The wolf felt all the more sorry for him, though she didn't present any outer sympathy on the surface, growling her teeth and staring ferociously cold eyes at the father. And there was no doubt in her mind that this man was Gohan's father; she had noted this man's odor fill the Son House for a long time.

The wolf gave a close look at the character. Everything the man was, she could tell by his smells and movements. She knew his anger, determination, and arrogance. But Wolfsbane also noticed something else. There was an anomaly within Kakarrotto; it contradicted the monster he was portraying.

Before a further check could be made, her leader wasted no time in taking into action the plan. Kakarrotto suddenly went stiff, his anomalous self made even greater as the scent of Karma materialized upon him. Wolfsbane and Sunspot saw their sign to attack, she leaping to his charge. Sunspot ran and threw a punch with all his might. Although his powers no longer possessed the super-charge he had received from Gunsmoke, the boy's emotional state made him ignore his inferiority. He hated Kakarrotto with intense passion; to the boy, the Saiya-jin embodied his evil father: the father who tried to have his own wife and son killed, the father who had joined the evil people who murdered his son's beloved Juliana. Sunspot prayed to the Madonna that his power be enough, as if he believed destroying Kakarrotto would destroy the evil that had infected the man Roberto was once proud of…and still loved. 

He punched the warrior while Wolfsbane perched her furry person on his shoulders. Their joint attack succeeded in pushing their opponent to the ground. 

However, they only staggered him, and it soon appeared that it was only due to Karma's attempt to possess him. The mind-controller broke her telepathic hold before physical contact was made. A major mistake, for in mere seconds, Kakarrotto reacted. He quickly recovered. One arm grabbed the sun-charged Brazilian, while the other clutched the Scottish Werewolf. Raising them into the air, he banged them together into a painful collision. Karma and Mirage could only stare (and in the latter's case, sense) as Sunspot and Wolfsbane reverted to their human forms, a sure sign that both of them were no longer part of the fight.

The warrior abandoned the children. "Interesting powers you have," he laughed. "If that girl wasn't a wolf, I'd have made her my…" 

A halo of energy emerged upon the Saiya-jin's head, a mark that was conspicuous only to Karma. She had to halt her first attack to avoid the sympathetic pain her friends would undoubtedly inflict upon the being (and her). As a result, she didn't have enough time to fully understand her foe. Not this time, as she threw her powers full force. The strain from their rapport manifested itself in two ways on Karma.

The first was the perspiration in her grunting face.

"Do you have him, Karma?" asked Mirage.

The mind possessor wasn't so sure. Although this new opponent had no mental skill, he refused to be conquered. Several times it appeared that the Saiya-jin's mind would shut off, leaving Karma in control. But then that consciousness would erupt, shaking off her foothold to his mind. It was a serious moment, one she might not win.

But Karma was not an easy opponent to fight off. The grin in her mouth was a symbol of her resolve. Her concentration hammered forth into the battle, holding her own against Kakarrotto. There resulted a linking of minds, a link that was surprising to the possessor. In her battles with the Brood-Xavier, Farouk, and Legato, Karma could always feel their negative aura, the very essence of evil that could make lesser hearts pale and withdraw. The evil this warrior had was strangely lacking. True, Shan could feel negative senses from Kakarrotto, but it paled in comparison to the other foes she had confronted. Even her teammate Illyana was clearly more evil.

A chance of victory emerged and she grabbed it. This was proven when Karma spoke through Kakarrotto's mouth and voice, "Mirage, I have him!"

But the contorting Saiya-jin slowly created a fist, free from the Vietnamese Mutant's consent. He smashed it against his own head. 

Karma squinted her eyes in that punch. Her paused figure quivered from the pain that man felt, the pain she also shared.

Kakarrotto punched himself again. Karma cringed a great deal this time. "Stop it!" she screamed.

With the third punch, Karma grabbed her head. It felt like her own brain, and not her victim, was breaking apart. "Run _mes amis!_" she stuttered in agony. "I can't hold him much longer."

The fourth punch brought the Vietnamese mutant to her knees. Mirage saw it time to get the real priority out of the place. Unfortunately, her priority was in la-la land, standing like a statue. His mumblings, "My…dad, my…dad," were the only sign of life.

Mirage tugged the kid's arm, shouting with urgency. "Gohan, we really don't need this right now!"

Despite the shaking, Gohan continued to mumble. "My…Dad."

Feeling all the more tense, though her cool body language revealed nothing of her fears, Mirage looked back at Shan. Her comrade's fall to the ground increased the dire urgency of the situation. "Snap out of it, kiddo!" shouted Dani, whacking Gohan's face. It felt like hitting a brick wall.

Fortunately it had its effect: Gohan started turning his head in realization. 

"Finally!" yelled Mirage. "Now look: while I handle Carrot Guy, ya carry the-"

Gohan's subsequent cry interrupted the sentence. He saw Kakarrotto coming closer. With an insane attempt at redemption, the boy jumped straight into the leviathan, turning for a huge kick.

"That's not what I had in mind, kid!" Mirage shouted. She then proceeded to consider that Gohan was just plain nuts; that really wasn't going to do much for his future.

Nevertheless, Mirage saw that Gohan's actions succeeded where her friends had failed. The kick made Carrot Guy's head turn away. It really looked as if the slimeball didn't expect it coming.

Unfortunately, Gohan followed his initial attack with a punch to his father's gut. His forced pressure threw the both of them straight into an area of space separate from the Mutants. The impact shook the cave, causing an avalanche of dust to pour forth. This blocked Mirage's view of the oedipal struggle. Her concern amplified with her sense of uselessness, the leader walked into the blinding dust, hoping her death vision wouldn't yet be fulfilled.

=== 

Kakarrotto felt those hits. He was caught off-guard by the attack. It was incredible to think this inferior being had actually hurt him. 

Gohan continued to fly full throttle at the behemoth. In his rage, in his hurt, his fists flew, his knees kicked, his speed increased. However, even though Kakarrotto parried all these blows with sufficient skill, the combat made a dramatic effect on the Saiya-jin. It was a peculiar felling; the shit was truly no match for his own strength…but, as hard as it was to be believed, there was a skill in this offense; the shit did not appear to be wet behind the ears. _It_ knew how to fight, and fight well. This revelation brought something within the Saiya-jin tight and cruel emotions. Pride?

"NO!" Kakarrotto screamed in protest, his mind suppressing the very idea as if to make it nonexistent. No way would he respect this inferior being! Blinding rage, exploding from the audacity, quickly empowered the Saiya-jin's fist straight into the shit's stomach. Then he kicked him far away.

===

Walking through the dusty fog by moving against the wall, Dani saw something fly right passed her. It caused her to fall to the floor, upon the sharp pieces of stone. Feeling sore all over, Mirage cursed her fate. Gonna be black and blue for months, the Native American whined about her pain.

Hearing the crash, Mirage looked behind her; there sat Gohan slightly shaken against a cracked wall. The sight freaked her out. Then she saw Kakarrotto jump right passed her in a second-long pace. He landed a close distance to his son.

=== 

Kakarrotto fell upon his opponent. "NO half-breed is superior to my pure blood!" he preached those words as if he needed to believe it. _"No one is equal to my blood, period!"_

After a flurry of blows, the abomination attempted to rise, as if to present his face for comparison to the Saiya-jin. This was yet another insult to the warrior's eyes. It always bothered him this shit shared his features. The Saiya-jin knew he had to remedy that.

Although in his mind, enough justification had been provided, the Saiya-jin got a new one when the abomination squeaked, "Dad…?"

"_Shut your stinking mouth!_" Kakarrotto's ramming fist silenced the boy. _"You're no son of mine!"_ he landed another punch. "You're shit! _Shit!_ You should've been killed the day that bitch dumped you from her ass!" 

He stopped talking, letting his fists communicate for him. The shit was only able to block the first blows, but failed to dodge the rest. The assault was relentless and unyielding. It was so quick that the naked eye might believe that Gohan's beating was some sort of seizure.

In a matter of a minute, little existed of a child's face. What was left was a bloated, swelling mass of flesh, finished with blood. Gohan lost consciousness, feeling a newly unearthed emotion for his father: Hate.

Kakarrotto stood before the fallen. The warrior breathed hard with exhaustion; he felt so drained. He felt nothing; no anger, no pleasure. All emotion was gone from his being, leaving only a raw fatigue that riddled his entire body. 

He heard the shit's breathing. The freak was still alive. It should not be, but at that moment, the Saiya-jin felt no recourse to remedy the situation. He wasn't in the mood. 

It didn't help matters when someone jumped on his back, screaming "You turd!" Irritated by these squeals, Kakarrotto coldly shoved his elbow backwards. Instantly, the arms fell off him, followed by a thumping sound. The Saiya-jin turned around to see that it was that girl again. She sat on the ground, embracing her sore stomach. However, her face glared at Kakarrotto, bereft of fear.

This didn't make him any happier. He wanted panic and cowards; none of these children exhibited any of those surrendering emotions. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Kakarrotto gazed in disapproval. "You should be!"

"The same t' you!" The girl shouted her words, voice stern and insulting.

Kakarrotto's cold lips crushed at the insolence. He walked closer, only to see someone materialize to block his path. The new visitor made the Saiya-jin feel uneasy. This awkward feeling began to grow in intensity, affecting him in a way his Saiya-jin instincts would never have considered conventional. He knew what the image was…and he really didn't like it.

It was the shit. It stood before him, smiling with an unblemished face. In confusion, Kakarrotto realized there were now two of these abominations, the other remaining bruised and beaten on the floor behind him. However, the Saiya-jin felt nervous about the double standing in front of him. It somehow scared him. 

The fear got worse. Kakarrotto saw something materialize behind the standing shit. He saw hands appear on both of the shit's shoulders. A new figure was materializing from behind this half-breed double, growing a body, a head…

Kakarrotto backed away. Somehow, he knew what was going to appear. "Get Away!" he screamed, his voice registering like a madman.

He finally saw the head of this larger figure. It was a face that resembled the Saiya-jin's own likeness. But this resemblance carried nothing of the strength of a Saiya-jin warrior. The eyes were free of malice, instead being soft and warm. The mouth smiled happily. This was a face that was pure and friendly, much to Kakarrotto's hate…and fear.

The face of the Saiya-jin's doppelganger looked at the shit's double beneath him. His eyes blossomed, full of affection. The smile grew fuller, content with pleasure. This was a proud and happy expression, the true embodiment of fatherly love.

Once Kakarrotto realized this, he panicked. He grappled his own face. "You're dead!" The meaning of this image exemplified a former life, a sacrilege that no Saiya-jin could abide. Kakarrotto would not abide it! For the sake of his beliefs- and for his own survival- that life must never return. 

His hands stabbed straight for the images, thrusting a ray of energy. It shot through the two doppelgangers as if they were ghosts. The wall behind it turned and caved with rocks and dust. The frightening abominations vanished.

The warrior quivered like one who barely survived a deadly battle. His nerves shot, Kakarrotto covered his face, trying hard not to exhibit any un-Saiya-jin emotions. He attempted to soothe his rattled mind. "Everything's fine now," he mumbled. "Everything's fine now."

He looked to his side. There was the girl. That made his anger peak. She was the cause. He lacked proof to justify such an accusation, but the Saiya-jin needed a victim for his rage. It was this victim who had affronted him, humiliated him with her stupid magic. The witch was going to pay for that.

In his view, the girl groveled on the ground, but her head was still upright, still resistant as ever. The warrior threw his hand on her chin, pulling her up in the air. Still the girl showed no fear.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kakarrotto stammered his threat. He hoped this would make the girl sob and cry for mercy. 

Instead, he got the slightly muffled words "Fuck you!" Like an animal, she rammed her teeth straight into the warrior's hand, biting hard. It did harm to nothing but Kakarrotto's pride. This girl wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't tell if it was a front, as something blocked his senses into her thoughts. Disappointed, he unhanded the girl. She thumped to the ground, the impact causing one item to drop away from her. The sound of its contact caused Kakarrotto to spot the treasure: the Radar. Like a snake, his hands pranced upon the object. His eye also fell on the Dragon Ball in the other girl's hand. He took that as well. These items were the only satisfaction he got from this battle.

Slipping the radar under his chestplate, with the DB in his hand, Kakarrotto acted with arrogance. He had to belittle the way this inferior being had hurt him. "For that…humiliation," he spoke gently, "your death isn't going to be quick. It'll be slow." He hoped those words would finally bring out the girl's truly weak nature.

"Whatever…!" she said.

This unpredictable response insulted Kakarrotto, strengthening his aggressive emotion. "_Your death_…" he shouted in anger, before he restrained the tone to a calmer voice, "will be the deed worthy of a true Saiya-jin." He walked toward a wall. His free hand caressed the cool moisture upon the stone surface. He sensed the ocean behind it.

With this belief, Kakarrotto threw his fist straight into what he believed was the weak spot. A large web of cracks now formed. Small drops of water leaked upon this web. This small amount increased into gushes and squirts.

"Good bye!" Kakarrotto spoke in empty space. With a touch of his forehead, he was gone.

=============================================================== 

TO BE CONTINUED

===============================================================

Annotations

1. Amara's meeting with Hercules occurred in a flashback story in NEW MUTANTS#80, set before this adventure.

2. With exception to Goku/Kakarrotto, Piccolo is the only one who knows Trunks' name and paternity.

3. Doug's question about Karin being behind the cat is based on a joke from the 1975 movie MONTY PYTHON & THE HOLY GRAIL, about the beast that the knights mistake as being behind the killer rabbit. 

4. The dark future that Kuririn is thinking about is indeed the Androids-Cell Saga. This fanfic is set a few months before that arc.

5. Look out for my published fanfic, "Rescue in Limbo" for reasons why Illyana's been unable to reach Limbo.

6. Read "Tenchi the New Mutant" and the upcoming chapters to "Mutants in Gunsmoke" to understand Rahne's emotional phases. 

7. Psylocke's astral self comes in the form of a butterfly.

8. The DaCosta dinner of Dani/Mirage's knowledge was portrayed in NEW MUTANTS#7. 

9. Dani/Mirage possesses mind-links with animals (Rahne in wolfen form, Brightwind, etc.)

10. As one has no doubt noticed, I've left a lot of story gaps that haven't been explained or recorded (Tenchi and Illyana's sudden coupling, Karma's battle with Legato, etc.). I wish to confirm that I will write the stories behind these with upcoming chapters of 'Mutants in Gunsmoke,' which is set before this fanfic.

===============================================================

NEXT TIME: With the Dragon Ball Radar in his grasp, Kakarrotto's search for divinity begins, bringing him closer to two certain ladies. The stage is set as two former villains confront the former hero!


	6. Confrontation with Kakarrotto! Magneto a...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 5: Confrontation with Kakarrotto! Magneto and Piccolo's struggling battle!

By claudius 

===============================================================

   I own nothing here. The New Mutants (by Chris Claremont & Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Psylocke (by Alan Moore and Alan Davis), Luna (by John Byrne) are owned by Marvel Comics. Characters of Dragon Ball (by Akira Toriyama) are owned by Toei Studios. Tenchi Masaki (by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) owned by AIC.    

===============================================================

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                       Tenchi Masaki (Light-Ken)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                 Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Shan Coy Manh (Karma)                     Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                 Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                   Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)

===============================================================

   Kakarrotto intended his enemies to drown a watery death. The blow he punched to the wall would weaken the barrier between ocean and cave, having the latter flow into the former. No one was supposed to survive. That was what he intended to happen.

   But Dani saw things differently. There was no threat in her mind, for no threat existed. She had conjured within the Saiya-jin's mind the illusion of what was presently his great desire. Thus, while Kakarrotto had believed his powerful fist had shattered solid rock, in fact no wall had been actually touched. No cracks. No water. No threat. 

   After the ignorant warrior vanished, Dani had only a moment to gather her thoughts. She required more time than that. Her nerves were so unstable that the Native American almost chose sitting down and crying. Instead, she clapped her hands and went to her unconscious friends. Of her group, Rahne, Roberto, and Shan lied on the ground with practically no mark of injury. That was a very curious thing considering whom they just fought. For someone who was supposed to be this really violent warrior, Carrot Guy's actions didn't live up to the job. No broken bodies, no bleeding faces, no charred remains. Certainly Dani knew Carrot Guy had the ability to do all that. He just didn't do it now.

    It was when she saw Gohan that Dani saw evidence of Kakarrotto's wrath. Lifting Gohan's body to his back, Dani was sickened with what she saw: The boy's face was one big blimp of sores, cuts, black eyes, and goose eggs. He was also breathing, which made the young woman all the more pitiful about the boy's plight. Poor kid had finally realized that his old man and Carrot Guy were one and the same, and got pounded for his troubles. Now he was going to live with the fact that Daddy Dearest clearly hated his guts. 

   Or did he? Dani had seen a reason for doubt it. Her fear-visions registered a different version of Carrot Guy: nice, friendly, and clearly crazy about his son. There was a mystery to that experience which had an answer. The clues were all there, the leader reasoned. She had to put them together.

   Just then, Dani heard something behind her. She turned around for the big surprise.

   Kakarrotto had returned!

   Now the Native American found that her gambit had blown up big time. Her physical actions were for defense, as usual hiding what was truly weakness. She saw Kakarrotto look around the place. His expression was on target: only one who was made a fool of could have such a face. He looked straight at the one conscious person with glares and gnashed teeth. A great number of possible consequences to this sight were heavily thought within the Mutant's mind. 

  What actually happened was not among them. Once again, Kakarrotto just touched his forehead and vanished in thin air.

   Dani's response was a frozen stare upon the warrior's spot. The shock of an inevitable death, and the sudden reprieve from it, mixed together to form a reaction that was neither applause nor a nervous breakdown. Her mouth gaped open while her legs bent to the ground.

   "Are you kidding me!?" she spoke aloud to herself.

===         

   With some cajoling, Rahne, Roberto, and Shan woke up. They gave different gestures to their conditions. Rahne grappled her stomach. Shan grasped her head. Roberto did nothing. Now that was not to say he felt perfect. He just didn't want to show it. All priorities were dropped, however, when the team ran to Gohan. Rahne gave a "Poor dear," while Roberto cursed the cause of the boy's affliction.

  Shan stood over the child, pressing her hand to his swelling cheek. She knew a lot about broken children. Thoughts about Nga and Leong were not far from her mind. Slowly, Gohan's eyes opened. He sat up, greatly concerned about what happened while he was asleep. Then he reacted to his injuries with an "Ouch!"

   "It's alright kiddo," Dani made the best of it. "We're all safe."

   Gohan pressed his sore cheeks. He didn't feel this hurt since fighting the Ginyu Force from Namek. However, his pain changed from the physical into the emotional. "Dad…" he slowly spoke, his eyes full of truth. "That was him, right?"

   Small breaths of reservations flowed within the Mutants. Telling lies would be too cruel. "Yes, Gohan," Shan was the one who responded. "I'm afraid we were mistaken."

   The boy let out a sigh. "Where is he?"

   "Gone," Roberto dramatically answered. "He also has the Dragon Ball and the radar with him."

   "Tis nothin' t' be ashamed of," Rahne gave her view. "We did our best."

   Roberto gave his back to this positive remark. "Only it wasn't good enough."

   Dani stood her ground. "It was beyond our power to prevent. At least look at the bright side! We survived." Waving her hand, she led her team back to the opening. Gohan followed at a distance. Despite some advice from Rahne to come closer, he didn't know if he had the right to do so.

==

   The first time Gohan saw Dani looking actually happy was when she embraced Brightwind. Reaching the opening, the Native American's arms wound around the creature's neck with no restraint. Her face pressed firmly upon the furry skin of her steed. This moment lasted only for half a minute, but sometimes that was enough.

   "You poor boy," the mistress looked straight at her horse's face. "That meanie Carrot Guy was very nasty, wasn't he?" 

    Rahne moved closer to the horse, full of confusion. "I do na' understand. Dinna he get his neck broken?" 

   "Brightwind's a horse of the Gods," Dani studied her pet's injuries. "Guess he's a li'l too tough t' kill." As she spoke this, her finger detected a long wrinkle around the beast's neck, emphasizing the line of a crack.

   "A horse from the Gods?" Gohan repeated the answer. Though his face was strained and puffy, there was wonder in his eyes. 

   "Got that right." Dani responded.

    With Brightwind's help, the group managed to get to the top of the cliff. It was about time to talk about their recent adventure. Dani gave her condensed review of the situation, editing out certain notes like the actual fear-image Kakarrotto saw. Gohan kept silent throughout. This disaster's fault was his. 

  "We were nothing but ants to him," Shan declared. Gohan began to hide his face, feeling already worse.

   "Well, we did survive," Rahne made an argument.

  "Only because Carrot Guy let us do so," Roberto caught his own fist. "Worse, he's got the Dragon Ball and the radar!"

   As he stood, Gohan started to shake a bit. 

   "What'll happen if the others find orbs of their own?" Rahne responded her question.

   Dani assured that confrontation would be impossible. "The Dragon Ball at Gohan's house is protected by that machine Magneto made. Anyway, our Teach's protecting Sam an' Amara, an' I'm sure Warlock can protect his cargo from detection."

  "But one Dragon Ball's gone from us!" Gohan interrupted, looking straight at everyone. "You don't have to say it," his crushed face squeezed even more. "It's all my fault! My…father was right! I'm a piece of shit!"

   The team looked back, bearing no agreement to this description. Nevertheless, Gohan ran down the hill, refusing to hear their cries of "Wait!" and "Come back!" Dani raised her arm like a prophet halting his followers. "Leave him be. Kid's got a lot t' think about."

   Shan accepted this, but Rahne was in protest to her friend. "We canna do this! Gohan's miserable!"

   Dani looked over her teary-eyed companion. "Don't think we'll be much help for what he might be goin' through."

   "I can," spoke Roberto, acting very straight in his expression.

   "Like ye can!" snapped Rahne. "Ye always hurt Gohan wit' yuir silly views!"

   The leader didn't share those suspicions. "Go do it, Bobby."     

   The Brazilian made his way.

===

   Sitting on the grassy knoll of this cliff would give anyone the view of the mid-day sun lifted above the ocean. Unfortunately, the sitter was Gohan, and he really felt no beauty could lift his spirits right now. 

   He caressed his bruised cheeks, a dark gift of his father's love. The evidence of a promise broken, a disappointment restored. He realized that he was now stuck in a wheel. One where his father would always give him pain again, and again, and again...

    The boy didn't feel like crying this time. Instead, he landed his foot at a rock about the size of his head. The boulder went flying into the ocean. It's altitude continued for some time after that. The kicker gave no heed to his achievement. With a startling belief unbecoming of him, he actually wished the rock had been his father's head. 

    "Bravo, hombre!" said Roberto, clapping his hands in compliment. "You would do wonders for soccer!"

     Gohan did not reply, instead sitting down to sulk. He wasn't in the mood to see Roberto's smug face. "Please go away," he growled. "I'm sorry for what happened."

   Roberto walked beside the boy, sharing his directional perspective. "I've given you enough sorrow," he spoke politely. "Don't see why I should give you any more. Now, I can't help sympathizing with you."  

   Gohan didn't respond. This pressed Roberto to reveal something he only shared with his best friend. "Didn't I ever tell you about my father?"

   The demi-Saiya-jin lifted his head at the unpredictable answer. He heard Roberto talk about his father before, in the same way about his own. The boy realized that this story was going to be more negative. But Roberto surprised him. "He was a fine man." His voice spoke in the way one remembers a fond memory. "My mother was absent a lot. Being an archeologist, she went on a lot of digs. I saw more of my dad than her. He was so great to me. We were more like best friends than father and son."    

    Gohan decided to look at the Brazilian. Roberto was not doing the same, just staring out into the ocean. His face no longer had that grimness that appeared to be his only expression (like Piccolo and Dani). He just stared into the sky with eyes of mourning, as if he remembered a departed loved one. Gohan found that he could understand with that (incredible as that seemed; this being Roberto).

   The eyes grew intense, angered at an end to innocence. "But one day, I found out that my father did evil things." He paused in that sentence, his face growing tenser. Gohan was affected. He somehow knew what was going to happen next, but it didn't keep him from feeling sorry about the truth. "My view of father had now changed. The kind, decent man of my childhood had become this cruel, ambitious monster." 

     Gohan's eyes descended with understanding. "Do you…still love your father?" He stammered. Hearing no answer, he returned to Roberto's face; he was treating this question like a struggle.

    "I-I…do. I would give anything for my father to return to the man I believed in." That answer was a battle not easily won. He looked miserable, as though it was some ordeal. "But I know that may no longer be possible. What I can do now is make sure I never become like him."

   Gohan wasn't sure if he could do likewise. Did his father's path await him as well? 

    A charming smile returned to Roberto's mouth. He showed a move to leave. "Are you strong enough to fly, hombre?" He graciously asked Gohan like a gentleman. "If not, you can ride with us on Brightwind."

    Gohan stood up with confusion. "You really want me to come with you?" 

    "Of course. We're here to help you. That's what the New Mutants was created for." Roberto gave out his hand as a welcome.  

   Still possessing feelings of hurt, Gohan found somewhat okay to be welcomed by the team. "I can fly by myself." 

    The two kids then walked back to their friends. Roberto and Gohan were unaware of a revealing conversation Dani had with Rahne and Shan, one that had now ended. The three female Mutants had separate perspectives on Kakarrotto that pretty much shared the same conclusion: he left much to be desired. From Rahne, Dani learned that there was something about the guy that was, in her friend's words, "na' right." Shan gave a similar recollection. Her possession found a disappointing amount of evil within Kakarrotto. This puzzled Dani. "Disappointing?"  She repeated, "How could it be disappointing?"

   "His soul was not awash with darkness," Shan tried to explain. "Our comrade Illyana could best him in that respect."

    "That's something," Dani commented. All this info was sinking deep into the workings of her consciousness. The puzzle was coming together thanks to these new pieces. When Gohan returned to the group, she decided against any admittance to this evidence. The kid had clearly gone through a lot of disappointment. No sense bringing his hopes up.

   She stood by and did nothing while Rahne and Shan asked Gohan about his present health. The boy, rubbing his gnarled face, acted like a real trooper. "I'll be okay."   

  The team felt very sorry, looking at the bruises the kid's face had received. These pink sores grew pinker, almost glowing. 

   _Gohan, are you there?_

    Hearing this voice, Dani, Roberto, Rahne, and Shan realized that this shining affliction was not physical. It was shaped like a butterfly. Opening their own sealed minds, they all made individual contact with Psylocke.

    _Danielle!_ The voice sounded alert, speaking out the names of the others she now sensed. _Is Douglas there?_

Rahne's emotions piqued with that. _No. He is wit' Locke, Illyana, an' the others._

_  Are you all safe? I sensed Kakarrotto's presence in Gohan's coordinates._

_  Don't worry, _Dani thought frankly._ We met him. Lost one radar and a Dragon Ball. Score one for Carrot Guy._

_  That's unfortunate._

Shan asked one question in her mind. _How are you able to contact us under that field le Profuessur created?_

_  I can answer that. At present I'm away from the island, with Gohan's mother and Luna. Are you heading back?"_

_  Yep, _Dani replied_._

_ Fine. We shall meet you there. _

_ Kay, _Dani reasoned,_ we shall meet you there. _At that, transmission ended.

 "So we're returning back?" Rahne asked Dani, who was approaching her horse.

 "Don't see much we can do now," Shan followed the order, "considering that we have no radar to find any more."

  Gohan's face began to pull with intensity. Drops of sweat ran upon his temple. This was noticed by his new friends. They all continued giving their concern. "What is wrong, Gohan?" cried Shan.

   "Carrot Guy coming?" Roberto went into the defensive.

   With grave eyes, Gohan shook his head. "No."

   "Then what?" they asked.

   "My mom's gonna kill me!"

   That really ended the concern, even though Gohan said that he left without her notice.

   Dani placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's nothing. Our Headmaster's gonna annihilate us."

   "You don't know my Mom!" Gohan didn't think this a laughing matter.

   "Well, you're mom doesn't have a past for being a killer, a terrorist, and a would-be world conqueror." Roberto added with no respect.

   Gohan wasn't convinced. "Piccolo's all that," he assured. "Mom's worse."

   Dani, Rahne, Shan, and Roberto all locked eyes with that remark.

===   

   _He left them surviving._

    In a village far into the west, there was a Dragon Ball. It became Kakarrotto's destination. Within minutes, the Saiya-jin's arrival left a variety of people fallen and the retreated. Their bodies moved with groans from their mouths. Kakarrotto ignored that, his thoughts elsewhere.

   _He had let them survive._

   Connected to his belt was a bag. It contained two of the seven treasures he needed for his goal. The latest one was obtained easy, or rather it was fought easily. How it was done was something in Kakarrotto's specialty. The orb was discovered in a den of wolves. The feral animals outmatched the Saiya-jin two to one…at least in numbers. To their fatal surprise, their prey fought as swiftly and savagely as them. Then it was over. The time it took could hardly be called long. It left the warrior with a Dragon Ball in his blood stained hand.

   Now he was dealing with the higher species of animal on this dirtball of a planet. Kakarrotto expected these humans weren't much either. The radar had detected the Dragon Ball to be in some temple. Kakarrotto didn't think much on why the Dragon Ball ended up there. He was busy trying to submerge the memory of a previous action. Neither the fight with the wolves, nor this present rout did much to keep his attention away from it. The conspicuous failure of that encounter bared itself upon his thoughts, too strong to forget. _He had let them escape death._

    He damned that girl with the long black hair. He was insulted by her insolence. Why couldn't she act like her species and beg forgiveness? He was even more raddled by that image she presented to him. That was a humiliating experience. So, he thought to punish her and those other brats (not to mention that shit) by drowning them. Using the Shunkan Idou, the Saiya-jin teleported to the other side of the world. He could have left them to their watery fate. Instead, he came back. Why, he didn't know. Then he found out that the danger was all a trick, probably perpetrated by that girl. She had insulted him again. In that case, what punishment did he instill for this two-fold insult?

    He left, leaving them to survive. He left, making a fool of himself even more. 

   By the time he was thinking this, Kakarrotto was now walking toward the temple. Before him were gates that towered above his own height. A strong shove made the doors break from their hinges, collapsing them to the floor. A loud noise echoed. Walking from the light, Kakarrotto saw the dim room, enlightened by a dozen rays of light from windows.

    Kakarrotto took out from his armor the radar. The frequency of which the machine operated increased. This meant the direction was before him. The Saiya-jin spied around. His eyes spotted a large statue at the end of the room. There was only one person inside the empty house. He was kneeling in prayer.  

    The Saiya-jin walked closer, bearing no manners to the praying priest. "Give me the Dragon Ball," he asked sharply to the man, who was an old one with lots of hair stemming throughout all his face. The priest continued his chant, calling for Kami-Sama.

   "I've seen Kami-Sama," Kakarrotto commented seriously. "Believe me. He won't help you."

   This ticked off the old man. Anger brought him to his feet. "Blasphemer!" He threw his walking stick at the enemy. The pace of which this weapon went gave Kakarrotto enough time to take out his Nyoi-Bo. He whacked the attacking staff straight down.

   The Saiya-jin resumed staring at the priest. "Now for the last time…" the tone of his voice increased with each word. "Give me the Dragon Ball!"  
    The old man still kept a defense. He blocked the path with the last protection he possessed: His body.

    This sign of courage was the least thing Kakarrotto needed. It reminded him of that girl. One act of insolence was enough. With a groan, he shoved the old man away. The priest rolled off the stairway, hitting the floor with an impact that left his body rather still.

    Kakarrotto took a moment to stare at this body. He found a Ki still registered within the old priest's persona. That attention now gone, he returned to the object. Surrounded by a large statue, there lay a small box. Huge hands grasped the box, its secure lock easily opened by their strength. There was a Dragon Ball inside of it. It had four stars. This sight brought him to a pause. A word came from his lips, one that had become an anathema. "Gohan."

   The result of this word made Kakarrotto react in a strong way; he annihilated the statue with but one blast from his finger. 

  He instantly shook his head, as if he was restoring his common sense. He was now in acceptance. Of course, he let those brats escape! Somehow he knew it was wrong to kill them so soon. He would deal with them later. That had to be the only conclusion.

  He dropped the box, now separated of its jewel. This ball was now added to the bag. These treasures would make him immortal. Then he would deal with them the right way.

    With quick precision, he brought out the Dragon Ball Radar. With a keen study, his eyes viewed the beeps that showed the next orb. It was up north. Dropping his arm, Kakarrotto looked to the direction. His face turned a grim color, one of analysis. He felt a score of inhabitants in that quadrant. It was possible that this place was a City.

   He pressed his forehead again and vanished.

===  

     "You really look up to that un-jolly green giant!" Dani asked Gohan while riding Brightwind.

   Flying with them, Gohan's malleable face blossomed in thought about his mentor. "He's one of the greatest fighter ever! He taught me how to fight. I know you guys might think he may look like a mean guy, but I know he's really good. I know it."

   "I c'n understand tha," Rahne gave her evidence. "Our two teachers, Professor Xavier and Magneto, dinna look like happy ones, but I ken they care 'bout me an' my friends."

   "I beg to differ on the latter," Roberto argued in whisper.

   Giving a glare to that comment, Shan asked a different question, "So how did you meet Piccolo?"

   Gohan faced the sky before him, giving a story about how Piccolo was once this evil monster who had nearly conquered the world. However, when the Saiya-jins first came, Piccolo allied himself with his father to protect the Earth. Gohan admitted that he was just a little boy then, one who had never fought in his life. Piccolo gave him those skills, and was further increasing them. "I train everyday."

  This made Shan note with curiosity, "Is this for the betterment of learning your powers responsibly, or is there a greater reason?"

   "Both." Gohan kindly admitted. His rough face grew rougher. "I don't want to scare you, but something bad is gonna happen a year from now. Something me, Piccolo, Kuririn, and everybody else'll have to be ready for."

   Studying the dire look of his eyes, Dani couldn't help but pry. "Well, since there's a good chance we might not survive this adventure," she attempted a joke, though her gaunt face didn't convince anybody, "what difference does it make?"

   With a solemn character, Gohan told his new friends about how two Androids were coming within the end of this year. They were to wage destruction on the world. In a revelation that brought strong reactions to everyone, the boy revealed that Piccolo and Kuririn were supposed to die in this battle.

   "How do you know this?" asked Shan.

   "Some Saiya-jin from the future came in a time machine two years ago. A good Saiya-jin. He warned us about what's gonna happen. I know you might think this story is impossible, but we all believe it enough to get ourselves ready and hopefully stop the Androids."

   "Don't think that," Dani's words hid her own experiences. She slowly asked the inevitable answer. "So…did ya survive?"

   Gohan looked solemnly at the fateful destination before him. "The Saiya-jin said I'm the only survivor of that first encounter…but the Androids get me years later."

    Her comrades looking at her, Dani pondered well this new story. If Gohan was supposed to die much later, why was death still hovering over him? "You don't appear that much scared about dying."

   Gohan returned his eyes to Dani. "Yes, I'm scared. But I can't be a coward about it. That's what Piccolo told me."

   "My type of fellow," Roberto couldn't resist.

   Dani turned away. She wondered if now was a good time to tell him about her visions.

   "What happened to your father in this future?" asked Roberto.

   "Roberto!" Rahne slapped the boy's shoulders.

   But Gohan wasn't afraid to talk some more, though it was difficult. "The Saiya-jin said my dad died a year before the Androids arrived," he continued with a sad voice. "It was some heart virus. The Saiya-jin gave him medicine to save him…"

   Gohan lost the words to continue. Roberto felt bad about forcing a touchy subject to the boy. Shan felt bad as well for different reasons. If what Gohan said was true, his childhood was going to be one that could hardly be called that: Just like hers. "I hope you are successful in stopping this disaster."

    "Thanks," Gohan smiled again. "Y'know, I really was forced into fighting. But someone has to do it. Even if I didn't like it, I can't let people get hurt if I'm able to stop it." 

   "Is that what you wish to do with your life?" Shan made a remark that presented her own views.

   "Well, my mom wants me to be a scholar."

   "And do you?" asked Roberto.

   "I do," Gohan expressed certainty. "But after the Androids are beaten. Until then, I have no choice but to train and to fight." 

  This brought a smile from Rahne's lips. "Ye're a noble lad." Gohan's pink cheeks grew pinker. It wasn't by Psylocke this time. 

===

   Gohan's mentor had at that moment returned to the island with the others.

    The ruined Son residence was slightly cleaner, but empty. In separate directions, Magneto, Sam, Amara, and Piccolo walked along the ruins. Magneto saw that his device to block out their inner energies was still operational.

    Not getting a better check of the place before, Sam and Amara looked around, viewing what was once a home. Sam felt reason to lament these ruins. It appeared that everywhere they went, disaster followed. Amara felt guilty as well, though she was equally interested searching for pictures of Kakarrotto, especially the ones that showed more skin. At any rate, the empty house was proof to the two of them that their teammates had made good on their advantages. "It appears that they took Elizabeth, Kuririn, Gohan, and his mother with them." Said Amara.

    "Unfortunately for them," Magneto coldly added, letting out a small ounce of the emotions within him.

    Piccolo made casual steps out of the house, staring into the far horizon. Hi eyes spotted a disturbance in the horizon. He said nothing, planning to see how fast it would take for Magneto to learn their presence as well. 

   Magneto gathered Sam and Amara together. "I shall search for your classmates." His next words were strongly made clear. "Stay here!" It was his hope that unlike their friends, Sam and Amara would give respect to his wishes (these students felt otherwise, if their friends were indeed in trouble). The Headmaster began to hover over the ground, climbing onto the magnetic waves that surrounded him.     

  Sam walked a few steps at this remarkable feat. His eyes then looked toward Piccolo. This led to him sharing the Namekian's viewpoint. "Hold it, sir," he declared to his teacher. "Somebody's comin' o'r there!"

  Still above them all, Magneto quickly turned to the direction given by his student. Giving careful analysis on the scene before him, his sense of the magnetic aura revealed to him several persons disturbing it. The Headmaster quickly traveled these magnetic waves to rendezvous with the arriving visitors. Sam followed in rocket form. Amara ran along the ground, though grievously in a slower pace. Piccolo just remained where he was. 

  With a little magnetic manipulation, the Headmaster gave discretion to his students, rendering them invisible from the threat. On the whole, the arriving New Mutants appeared relatively unharmed. However, they still possessed the signs of a confrontation; Magneto noted bruises around the horse Brightwind, and he really looked at the gnarled face of Gohan. The New Mutants definitely had much to answer for.

  Once everyone was settled to the ground, and after the Mutants gave their greetings to each other, explanations were made. Sam showed the new people his group's acquired gift. "We got a Dragon Ball."

   "So did we," Shan revealed with a stoic expression on her face, "and lost it."

   Roberto continued. "With the radar to Carrot Guy."

   Amara strongly reacted to this. "You saw him?" Dani, Shan, Roberto, and Rahne were all puzzled about this. Sam just rubbed his face. "Ah'll explain it later." Roberto had an idea, much to the wounding of his ego. 

   Magneto made his entrance into the conversation, not very amused. "I do not see the rest of you," noting the absence of Illyana, Doug, Warlock, and Tenchi.

   "Probably still with Kuririn," answered Dani, "looking for the Dragon Balls."

   Magneto's eyes toughened into a solid glare. "What was the meaning of this, Danielle?" he spoke strictly to the one responsible. "You were told not to search on your own."

   Of the gang, only Dani and Roberto gave no sign of remorse.

   "And you also endangered Gohan." Magneto revealed his knowledge, "In that you would know better…"

   "Hey!" Dani faced off the teach in that sore point, "Gohan came after us! The kid didn't listen."

   This mention of Gohan's stubbornness resulted in a small smile from Piccolo's lips.

   Magneto failed to break. "He would have listened," he continued, "if given the right models."

  Dani fought back. "Look, I thought we could make a difference finding the Dragon Balls. I admit that I screwed up in facing Kakarrotto, letting him get the Dragon Radar, but I'm not sorry for searching. I feel we did the right thing."

   "Words of an X-Man," said Magneto. "Which you are not."

   Roberto broke in with an accusatory look. "We're closer than you'll ever be!"

   As much as he liked seeing Magneto's quarrel, Piccolo went to Gohan. "You appear to have been through a battle." His words coming from a poker face.

   Gohan made the best of it. "Reminds me of the training you give me."

   Making a small smile, Piccolo quickly turned a disapproving gaze to the New Mutants. "I see you've all experienced little. Evidence of your strength no doubt."

   As much as Dani felt like the failure, she wasn't happy about the disrespect given to her teammates by this green giant. Gumby he wasn't.

   Roberto snapped as usual to any insult given to him. "You did no better against us or Kakarrotto," the boy's body charged into Sunspot.

    Piccolo grinned, folding his arms. "I could teach you a few things, strapling."

   "Delay your frustration, DaCosta," Magneto waved his hand in prohibition. It did nothing to calm Roberto. In fact, it wasn't expected. Sam proved more useful in restraining his best friend through words. Magneto had other questions. "Does anyone know where my granddaughter is?" His voice demanded an answer.

   "We had contact with Betsy, _le Professeur_," Shan answered. "She is someplace with Chichi and Luna. They will come back here soon." 

  Much to the unhappiness to everyone, Magneto grew less amused. "And did you not realize the dangers they could be summoning?"

 "Psylocke's a capable telepath," Dani strongly argued. "She could render herself and the others invisible to Carrot Guy."

  "By the way," noted Amara, "where's the Dragon Ball that was here?"

   "We left it here…" Rahne looked around. One startling transformation later, the wolf began searching for the ball. Changing into lupine form, she cried out, "Chichi's got it!"

   There was no answer. Instead, the mixture of evidence was enough for a shocking realization to come onto the group. The New Mutants stared at each other with this horrible meaning. They looked for Magneto. Guessing a moment faster than anyone, he was already gone from their sight. Piccolo had left his turban and cape behind.

===   

    Wishing to see her beloved son, Chichi directed Psylocke to a short cut. This passage went through a city. The aircar they used for transportation moved along the crowded area. Fortunately, little problem was made in the trip. Betsy felt somewhat pleased getting the hang of flying this thing. It gave her time to see the futuristic buildings and bridges this world had. Then she sensed a blue-garbed policeman. This man's physical form stepped in front of the vehicle, his hands waving for a stop.

    He walked over to the driver's window. Betsy opened the glass for her interview.

    "Oh, it's a woman driver."

   "I beg your pardon!" cried Chichi.

    Feeling defensive, the policeman paid his attention on the driver. "Your first time?"

   "I am afraid so," answered Betsy rather awkwardly, "with _this_ car."

    The policeman made a sigh, than asked. "Can I look at your license?"

    That question called for some drastic measures. "Yes, I have a license," Psylocke made her next answer with both voice and mind.

    "Check," said the officer, as though he was given some evidence.

    "Go on," Psylocke responded, almost like a command.

    The officer waved his hand. "Go on," he repeated her command.

    The aircar was now off, the driver getting some amazement from her passenger. "Thatta girl!" Chichi commented, "Wish I could do that t' Gohan."

    "I shan't encourage it," Psylocke advised. "Playing with a person's mind is a very nasty thing."

    "Look who's talkin'!"

    Psylocke tried her best to convince otherwise. "I only did that by necessary factors. If I hadn't used my powers on the officer, we would have been arrested…" Her cautions suddenly went to a halt. To Betsy's silence, Chichi still continued with her protest, saying that if Betsy had her family, every moment was necessary. However, the woman realized the sudden darkness on Betsy's face. By the way she was staring at empty space, Chichi knew it was something in her mind.   

    "He's coming!" Betsy snapped with urgency.

    Although she clearly had an idea of this 'he', Chichi couldn't help saying "Goku?"

    Psylocke's eyes glowed with a butterfly effect. Her expressions could never be mistaken for anything but deep concentration. "The radar he has is leading him here."

   The mention of 'radar,' which Betsy had not previously disclosed before, sent Chichi into a pause. "There's one 'n here!"

   "Oh no," she grew angry. "Don't tell me..."

   "I did," Chichi spoke shamelessly.

   Betsy touched her own face in frustration. "You took the one we had with us?" She angrily questioned.

   Not one who wanted to be shouted at, Chichi responded with similar loudness. "How'd I know Goku'd get the radar?" 

   "You silly woman! You've endangered us and this city!"

   Despite the strength of her voice, Betsy found that her opponent was more able in this type of battle. "_Who're ya callin' silly?_" Chichi's voice almost became a growl. The two ladies' next move was to look away from each other with a snub. To herself, Psylocke pondered on how best to counter this problem. She had seen thoughts of grim pillage from Kakarrotto's mind; his search was not going to be a peaceful one. She couldn't leave the Dragon Ball in the city. There could only be one decision: get out of the city with the Dragon Ball.

    While she was realizing this idea, Psylocke's aircar was moving slowly. She stepped on the gas pedal. Though no accident was caused, it received a lot of shouts and horns.

   Chichi stuck her head out of the window, roaring a big response for the other drivers to clam up!   Then there was silence.    

   "Thatta girl!" Psylocke returned the compliment. Locking to other people's thoughts gave the telepath the directions she needed to leave the city. She was now about to cross the bridge that led to their escape. Unfortunately, her vaunted telepathy could do nothing against the traffic jam that packed the bridge.

   This was not what she needed. The atmosphere of serious jeopardy was so apparent as to be almost touchable. If Kakarrotto found them here, surrounded by innocent people, a massacre may be an apparent conclusion. Too bad the cars before them gave little notice to this plight. Not even the loud words of Chichi could end the jam, even though her cries could be heard all the way to the front.

   Stuck in her path, Psylocke bit her thumb nail. She cursed all the cars, almost letting her thoughts ram into all the drivers' minds. It would be a lie to say that the telepath was thinking only of herself. She was more worried about everyone else around her. She couldn't mask her presence at this point from Kakarrotto. For one thing, that would make her invisible to everyone's thoughts, maybe worsening the traffic. Besides, she couldn't screen out the Dragon Ball's signature from the radar.

    Stuck in her decision to save lives, Betsy looked out for any visual signs of the Saiya-jin. She then spotted the river beneath them. Now she had an inspiration. The girl looked back to Chichi. "Where did you put the Dragon Ball? I got to drop it in the river!"

   "It's under the seat!" Psylocke attempted a search. That was easier said than done. The controls that separated the two seats proved a barrier for Psylocke to move closer. Chichi, unable to physically help due to holding Luna, aided in the best way she could. 

   Psylocke's mind received a flash. Her ears heard a boom.

   She looked up. People were passing by her car, the distress of their thoughts all too clear. _He_ was here.

   To her credit, Chichi showed no fear to their situation. 

   "Hold on you two!" ordered Betsy as she turned the wheel. The car rammed into another vehicle, now abandoned by its driver. Pressing on, Psylocke succeeded in tipping the car over. With a full sense of what was going on, Psylocke was intending to flee from the opposite direction that the enemy was positioned at.

   However, the enemy had landed, on their car! This more or less surprised the passengers, if not scaring them. It was quite courageous, especially since Kakarrotto was now bearing his angry face upon the windshield glass.

   "Goku?" cried Chichi. She could never refer him by any other name.

   Meanwhile, Psylocke tried shaking the warrior off the car by turning it. Like an ape, he lunged to her side of the vehicle, projecting a long, muscled arm through the window.

   "Back off ass!" the telepath screamed. A release of mental energy rushed out of her mind. The contact threw the Saiya-jin off the car. This mid-air pull placed him straight before a charging lamp post. There followed a huge "PUH" and a "CRACK" when man and object connected. Chichi looked back, "You hurt Goku!"

   "Aren't you supposed to be over him?" Psylocke looked forward. She knew that the post would be the real one to suffer from that collision.

    "'Course I'm over 'im!" the woman angrily replied. 

   Psylocke ignored it. She had other things to think about. Already she sensed the warrior's recovery. Her clairvoyance found a strong indication for an energy blast coming to her left. Betsy turned the wheel all the way to the right. Her dodging wasn't enough to protect her vehicle from feeling the explosion, its sudden heat made her face shrug.

   Sensing a blast coming to block her way, the driver instantly stopped the car. Then she made swerved away from it. The guy was just playing with them, like cat and mouse.

   "Chichi, are you alright?" Betsy asked her passenger. Such advice was unheeded, as the mother kept a string vigil throughout this bumpy ride. Luna, on the other hand, was very upset, revealing it by balling.

   "Watch out!" Chichi screamed.

   Before Betsy could react, she saw another energy blast coming right before them. Again, she stepped on the brakes, making another stop that saved them from danger, but in a very rough matter. Banging her head on the steering wheel by choice, Betsy had now had enough playing this bullocks' game. She turned to Chichi, an attention that filled her with concern. While Luna was perfectly all right, screaming at being so disturbed from her sleep, her self-appointed baby-sitter wasn't moving. Her unconscious head leaned against the wall near the side window. A psi-scan revealed positive signs that Chichi was still of this world.        

   Looking at herself from the rear-view mirror, the mutant also spied a figure walking slowly to their car. This was it. The final decision was now set on stone. She was going to show that bastard the tiger within this doll. With a desperate choice, she telepathically coaxed the baby into sleep. Psylocke hoped she would be safe. Kakarrotto wasn't going to be, she remarked as she unfastened her seatbelt. Opening the door, she walked out in a dignified manner. She gave Kakarrotto a glare that could freeze men in their tracks.

   The Saiya-jin continued his walk, highlighted by flame. He ignored this woman's stance, though it did increase his rage. Not another stupid woman! "Give me the Dragon Ball."

   Psylocke made an expression of pondering, then quickly replied, "No."

   Kakarrotto's twisted his mouth into a smirk. "Woman, I'm in no mood." 

   _I'm in no mood either. _That message paused Kakarrotto. He saw that the woman said nothing, but he heard her voice just the same. Telepathy, he gathered. A power similar to Tenshinhan and Chaozu: two more worthless fighters! He now felt assured. If that power was all she had, Kakarrotto had nothing to fear.

    _You will._

Kakarrotto's smirk shrank into surprise. He realized that she was reading his thoughts right now! He didn't like that. _My thoughts are my business_, he gave the woman a piece of his mind.

    _Really? _Smiled Psylocke. 

    This goaded the Saiya-jin to answer back in his own mouth. "So what are you going to do?"

    "No," Psylocke switched from mouth to mind. _This!   _

Her eyes sparkled with pink light. At that very instant, a fire ignited within Kakarrotto's brain. It was a ferocious flame, full of intense destructive fury. His very mind was burning! It threw him to his knees, his face batting eyes that opened wide and closed tightly. No thoughts could be made easily under this inferno. The ideas only served to fan the flames hotter and stronger. 

   His bulging eyes found no evidence of the woman projecting any blasts of energy. This fact did not make the woman a respectful foe in his view. She was a cheat, he thought in intense pain. The cause just looked on with firm attention. Kakarrotto began to beat his face again.

    "Uh, uh, uh," Psylocke playfully explained. "That may have worked with Karma, but my psychic defenses are stronger than hers. I think you should stop doing that."

   Kakarrotto felt his fist open against his will. The arm that wielded it fell limply. All his body parts were no longer of his control.

   A new explosion of flame ignited in the Saiya-jin's cranium blaze.

===

   Her head lying against the wall that knocked her out, Chichi began to stir. Lost in her unconsciousness, her chaotic slumber was being put into order. A scream was the cause.

   The woman's eyes dimly opened, then widened at the previous thoughts. She moved her head. It hurt a lot. Remembering that Luna was in her arms, Chichi carefully secured the babe's safety to her arms, apologizing for her stupidity. She heard the scream again. She could almost recognize it. Turning to the source, Chichi saw Goku cringing in deep pain, with Betsy standing over him. Her husband was in trouble. 

   And what did that mean? Chichi had good reason. It was over for the two of them. 

  There was more screaming. It made her angrier. Goku had pretty much ruined her life. Chichi refused to listen. She didn't care if that screaming lug was dying or something. She didn't care. She didn't love him…

===

   Psylocke received a hit on the head. Her thoughts suddenly disarrayed by the new pain, she was only able to sense the assailant who threw the object. Making a psi-scan, she knew why. Love can be so stupid.

   Although she began to fall, Psylocke didn't hit the ground. A strong hand kept her up. A very strong hand. Kakarrotto saw the Dragon Ball that hit her head. He dragged the telepath with him to get it. Adding this orb to his collection, he was now free to devote his attention to the telepath. It was a vengeful attention at that. "Think you're so hot with that power of yours?" he shouted with spit flying onto his victim's face. "Wonder if you need your eyes!"

   The possible intentions almost broke Psylocke's cool. Though tears fell from her eyes, she kept a strong face.

   One couldn't understand the extent of Kakarrotto's rage. He wanted to hurt this woman. Then he heard a cry. "Goku!"

   The Saiya-jin turned his head to the source of that accursed name. His body did so as well, rotating with an aggressive twist that was almost beastly. He was especially bestial by the recognition of the caller.

   Chichi stood where she was, with a baby in her arms. Kakarrotto reacted to the child with his usual spite. "Don't even think you can call _that_ brat mine." He angrily declared, his mouth tense and ugly with each word. "One shit is enough."

   Chichi's face was of a protesting expression. No fear came from it. In meeting Kakarrotto again, she would not surrender to weakness this time around. "Let her go!" she spoke a plea made with a strong voice. The next word was equally loud, if not demanding. "Please." 

   Kakarrotto just stared, still holding Betsy. To Chichi's advantage, he obeyed by dropping his captive. Much to Chichi's distress, her husband had decided to throw his vengeful attentions upon her. "You're the real problem." He decided.

   Grasping Luna tightly, the wife was frozen with too many choices, none of which appeared to be workable: Fighting him would be dangerous, with the girl and all. Running away would be hopeless due to Goku's speed. All she could do was talk. If that was the only way, it was the only way.

   "Goku…"

   "Don't call me that!" Kakarrotto's rage made his mouth sputter quickly with effect. Chichi held her tongue, but did not waver anyway else. She held her strength. By now, the frenzy on the Saiya-jin's lips had reached the point of spitting. "Of all these lowlifes, you're the most worthy of my hatred!" His hard, unbreakable eyes glared to the point that Chichi thought they were piercing through her. "You…bitch! You tried to steal my purity with your dirty relations. You shat that freak."

   "Gohan's no freak," Chichi declared. "He's our son!"

   "_He's not mine!_" Kakarrotto screamed some more.

   Chichi screamed back. "_Yes he is!"_

   It was now Kakarrotto's turn to be silent.

  Chichi only continued with sincere eyes. "Don't matter how much ya deny it, he's a part o' ya!"

   "That pollution?" The Saiya-jin responded. "That shit, a part of me? That's a laugh."

   His grim expression gave Chichi reason to doubt. "I don't hear ya laughin'!" her words were almost an insult.

   "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kakarrotto fulfilled her question, though there was no mirth or joy in the way he made that chuckle. No conviction either.

   Aware of the shouting, Luna started to cry. Chichi, however, moved closer to the behemoth. Her face was not soft or begging, although her words were. "Ya can't really be this," she spoke as her chin touched the upset babe's hair. "Y'r still Goku!"

   "I've heard enough of these lies!" the Saiya-jin screamed through his teeth. His arms were raised with menacing fists that could tear steel. 

   Chichi moved her head over the babe, still watching her attacker. This was her final act of defense. Unyielding, she waited for the raised fists to fly into her. She felt nothing. Kakarrotto posed like a statue. His fists stayed levitated in the air. His face smirked at her with a shaking fury. He was still angry, but he remained in a pause. Then Chichi looked at his black eyes. For a moment, there was a softness in them.

  It was a temporary moment, as the eyes hardened back to their present glare. The arms slid on both sides of his body; no hit having taken place. Kakarrotto remained staring at her, with an unhappy face. "Get away," he growled through his teeth.

   Surprised, Chichi moved a step. "Goku?"

   "You're not worth killing, bitch!" he exclaimed. "I said get away!" He turned away, repulsed at what he was now doing. He noticed something pulling his foot. It was stuck in something. Metal grew like weeds upon his leg. In seconds, he saw his entire body covered within this metallic rash. It pushed him away.

   Then Chichi saw Magneto.

=== 

   "C'mon!" cried Gohan. He could have sped to the scene in time much shorter than this trek. Unfortunately, he had to rely on the gadget Dani had on her wrist. This device was called a 'mini-cerebro.' It was like the DB radar, except it detected Mutants like Dani instead of Dragon Balls. The owner was flying her horse Brightwind in great pace, but Gohan couldn't help thinking the possibility that he could reach the scene much sooner than them. His mother was going to need some help. There was no longer any reassurance that Dad would be merciful. After what happened, the guy was capable of doing any wrong.

   "Hurry!" The boy zoomed around the group that followed him.

   "Be patient, hombre!" Roberto shouted. "Not all of us were trained to fly."

   "Then give me the radar!"

   "No way, jose!" shouted Dani, protecting her device. "This time you're gonna do what I say. You're stayin' with us!"

   Gohan groaned, ready to disregard that order.

  Dani strengthened her order. "You get your flying butt back here!" 

   The boy slowed down, wondering what was the matter with Dani. It seemed he was always in the wrong in her view. What was eating her?

   Driving out those thoughts with an exhalation of breath, Gohan forcibly took on the hope that Piccolo had reached the coordinates in time.

===   

    Magneto dropped into the space between the warrior and his wife. Chichi felt impressed by the way Magneto made his entrance. He almost looked like a wizard casting a spell. His cape blew in the wind, connected to arms that conjured with striking gestures. It appeared that he was the cause for that substance on Goku. Magneto stared before the woman, his face hardened for the battle that was to begin. "Is Luna safe?"

   Chichi looked at the child, seeing no danger. She nodded.

   "Leave us," Magneto spoke, his stare making such an intolerance to stubbornness. Chichi would have normally defied this, but she unpredictably agreed. While bearing the headmaster's granddaughter in one arm, she then lifted Psylocke upon her free shoulder. With one last look, she gave a plea. "Please don't kill him!" She was then off, charging with remarkable speed to the aircar.

   At that, the Saiya-jin ripped through this metallic harness with an outburst of power. As much as this was due to the desire to be free, the warrior had seen something to really set him off. The bitch was standing next to the lowlife in purple. He didn't like the way she looked at the guy. 

   Both opponents threw their eyes of anger. It was the Master of Magnetism who made the first word. "You have made an enemy of Magneto. You will live to regret that mistake, I promise."

  Sensing practically nothing, Kakarrotto put his best foot forward for attack. "You think you're so clever, blocking my senses! Well, no human makes a fool of me!"

   "For the record, Saiya-jin…" Magneto stated, "I am no human. I'm a Mutant."

   "What's that?" Kakarrotto asked without flinching. "Some alien?"

   "No. Your racial superior." The Headmaster raised a hand as if to command. To Kakarrotto's view no servant or kinsman heeded this call- at least not the human variety. Every piece of damaged metal was raised by the magnetic lord's word. By his will, these pieces came together, stringing into a long, spiky tentacle. This giant worm flew straight for its target like a drill. Kakarrotto stood with firm posture at this attack, which rammed his chest with such contact as to make large noises of squeaks and bends. This strain broke the confederation, with failure its result; the Saiya-jin remained where he was, his chest plate had formed a hole, but his skin showed nothing of scars.

   Kakarrotto just looked at his opponent with a smug resolution. "Is that the best you can do?"

   Most opponents would have been at a loss to see such endurance, but Magneto gave no expression of fear. His intentions had readied him for this. He knew well from his earlier battle with Piccolo that such an attack would not have worked. Nor did he intend to kill Kakarrotto. That was a definite prohibition. Thus, he could only imprison him. With quick concentration, he caused particles of iron to once again float around the Saiya-jin's arms and legs. The warrior tried swatting them away, but they were persistent. The particles clung to his hands and feet, joining together into fabrics that grew thicker and thicker. There was now four huge spheres of metal, each one holding a limb of the warrior. Sure enough, the prisoner was not accepting this, pulling with all his strength like an animal attempting to break free. Magneto knew it; it took great concentration to hold him in place. He had to defeat him quickly. As Magneto moved closer, the Saiya-jin's chest became the target for his white-gloved palm, crackling with great amounts of electricity.

   His chance was disrupted by a rival- Piccolo. The Namekian thrust his surprise attack, replacing Magneto's hand with his own fist upon the Saiya-jin's face. Jerking his head back, Kakarrotto grew angry. Calling upon his reserves, the warrior determined his freedom. One arm ripped from the ball that restrained it. It grabbed his other arm, swinging its own restraints with it. The strength of this force tore the sphere free from his hand. This caused the ball to fly as well, straight for the two opponents.

   Dodging it, the two did not give any sympathy for the other. "You fool!" Magneto's eyes crackled energy. "Leave this to me!"

   "You've had your play," Piccolo explained his absence. "Now let me work!" He quickly zoomed for the emancipating Kakarrotto, who was now ripping his legs free.

   Magneto would have followed, if he hadn't spotted someone. On a ledge was a man with a camera. Magneto frowned his thoughts at this evidence of man's shame. But he had to play the hero. A generating of magnetic power disabled the reporter's camera, than threw him to a long distance…safely.

===   

    By now the New Mutants were about ready to reach the outskirts of the city. They witnessed the huge migration of the crowd below them. This intense moment gave the two leaders cause to speak about their next move.

   Dani had her questions. "The mini-Cerebro's a little fuzzy right now."

  Sitting behind her, Roberto peered his eyes over Dani's speculation. "Our teacher must be damaging the sensors with his blasted powers."

  "Gee, I didn't know that," Dani gave sarcasm to Roberto's theory. However, she quieted down. No time for a quarrel.

   Wolfsbane, seating her lupine self behind Roberto, gave her careful stares upon the crowd below. She didn't like this panic. The possibility of a lot of innocent people getting hurt wasn't something she could handle. Suddenly, her spotted a familiar scent. 

  Gohan saw this as well. At the end of the migration, a small vehicle followed the large group like a wolf-cub followed a pack. "It's the family car!"    

   Cannonball flew down to get the driver's attention, with Gohan. Sure enough, Chichi's attention to her only son stopped her drive. She shivered, unable to contain the impressionable emotions within her. She got out of the car with Luna. She stopped again, stunned by the injuries that marked her son's beautiful face. 

   Getting off Brightwind, Shan was the first to speak with her. "Chichi," she asked. "Is Luna all right?"

   Chichi remained silent. In a hypnotic trance, she comfortably handed the baby to the Vietnamese Mutant. She walked to her new target. This person felt nervous in a meeting that was probably going to be another reprimand from his mother. "Mom…" he pleaded. "I'm sorry for leaving…"

  "Gohan!" Chichi wrecked her son's fears. She quickly embraced the youth, tears leaking from her eyes. "You're alright! Your momma was so worried! Oh, your poor face! Don't it hurt?"

   His head squeezed into her breasts, Gohan couldn't say anything. He didn't know if he wanted to say anything. It was overwhelming to learn his mother wasn't angry with him, surprised instead to see her concern for him. But she was always like that, wasn't she? Mother never hated him, never disappointed him, and was always there when he needed her. The boy closed his eyes, trying not to respond to his mother's weeping in kind.

   Sam decided to break this family moment by asking about Magneto.

   Chichi squealed with a small 'yes', unable to speak normally. "He's fighting Goku right now!"

   "What about Piccolo?" Gohan found his voice.

  Chichi remembered her experience. "I didn't see him."

   That gave everyone the sign to continue. Breaking from his mother's hug, Gohan continued his trek to see Piccolo. Chichi wasn't too happy to see her son decide to head to such a disaster area. But she accepted it, as long as she went with him. To some of the group, this appeared to be a great idea. The car appeared to be a good substitute instead over Brightwind.

   While Rahne remained with her best friend, the other passengers of Dani's ride made a crowded passage into the car.   

===

   "So the Daimon Piccolo joins the battle!" Kakarrotto smugly announced, his eyes carrying a bored glare. "You didn't show much when we fought last time."

   "You didn't give me a chance," Piccolo gave his smugness, "Considering that you ran away."

    Kakarrotto's face grew interested. "I heard that shit cry out!" he protested. "I wanted to see if it was killed!"

   Piccolo's smile fell at the label 'shit.' "Are you certain? Could there be another reason…"

   "Shut up!" Kakarrotto refused to hear any more. He threw his hands together. A blast of energy ignited from his palms. This funnel of power streamed right through Piccolo. It was only an after-image. The real one was behind the Saiya-jin, ready to throw a major haymaker. It was only through the great speed he possessed that Kakarrotto was saved from getting hit full force. Moving with the punch, the Saiya-jin realized that his keen senses were no longer working; that mutant, or whatever he called himself, was interfering with them. It didn't matter; this was no setback.

   The Saiya-jin threw a fist at the Namekian, only to touch a ghost. Piccolo appeared from behind, slugging what he realized was an after-image of Kakarrotto. This was how the duel continued. Each fighter was skillful and fast enough to keep this illusionary conflict to a remarkable amount of time. Unfortunately, unlike his Saiya-jin opponent, the Namekian's limits were near. A good thing he had a plan for this eventuality.

  Clearly, Kakarrotto was playing the more aggressive part of the fisticuffs. Piccolo moved and attacked at certain positions, be it a building, a rock next to the building, an arch near the rock, and so on. Kakarrotto was not stupid to the pattern of these attacks, but he was amused to see how this manipulation would pay off. His pride would not allow him to be cautious against inferior beings.

   They were now passing between two buildings. These monuments led to an open square. Kakarrotto ran another fist at what was another after-image of Piccolo. This movement sent him into the open area, where he saw a massive sight surrounding him: thousands of small orbs of energy. They all fluttered around him, glowing brightly.       

   The Saiya-jin's attention then turned the voice of Piccolo, floating before the area. He heard the Namekian say, "Die."

   The orbs suddenly swirled and pulled from their places, all hurtling to one source of attraction.

   There was a huge explosion.

===

    The New Mutants were now through the worst of it. The aircar that carried most of them passed through the abandoned vehicles, dodging each as if they were going through an asteroid belt.

   Then they saw a huge light, followed by the sound of a loud wind. The latter was approaching them.

   Amara jumped out of the car. Flashing into her Magma form, she drew from the Earth a large barrier that blocked the vehicle's path. Brightwind landed her mistress to this wall as the strong winds hit. Dust and debris flew above them all. Magma kept to her spot, maintaining the rock's strength in this onslaught, with Gohan and Sunspot leaned against it for added support. They remained until the winds and the dust died to the will of silence and vision. 

   It was evident that this zone was a message to what lay ahead. Cannonball versed the warning. "Anybody who don't wish t' go ahead, say so," Cannonball gave a serious comment. No one spoke. Going farther wasn't really a firm choice in anyone's heart, but neither was turning back. The Mutants who had already faced Kakarrotto showed their decision by silence. Gohan and Sunspot backed a foot away from the makeshift rampart. They each raised one arm. The barrier was instantly destroyed. Although Gohan's fist hit the rock first, the two decided to think that the shattering was a team effort.

   Watching them return to the car, Rahne cried to Chichi. "Ye must be very proud o' yuir son," 

   "Damn right!" the mother replied with no doubt.

===

   Magneto too felt the vibrations of a greater chain reaction. He protected himself by a shield. He flew through the damaged buildings, noting a possibility for a loss of life. He couldn't deal with that now. Whether that was indifference or devotion to the greater priority, he did not have time. His mutant self zoomed through the misty fog, spotting Piccolo. The Namekian's grim face presented a wish for victory that was fulfilled. Sure enough, another argument was about to be made between the two. Then their senses went wild. 

  The mist cloud quickly dispersed, in a greater speed than it should. In the center of this, Piccolo and Magneto saw it. Kakarrotto stood suspended in the air. He was not only unbeaten, but now increased in power. His hair shined golden locks that stood up. His fierce eyes radiated in a greenish color. 

    Magneto noticed Piccolo gape for the first time. "He-e's done it! He's risen to his Super Saiya-jin level!"  Piccolo quickly recovered his resolve, now more angry than scared. He had hoped to defeat Kakarrotto before he reached this default form. Now that case was forever ruined. His own strength, never an equal to the Saiya-jin's present level, had already diminished in the failed gambit.

   The Headmaster kept a poker face to the intensity their situation had become. The electromagnetic fields that flowed around the warrior flashed in a chaotic fashion. Such a feat could exemplify a degree of extreme power. Surprisingly, Magneto was more disturbed by the fact that Kakarrotto resembled an Aryan. 

   The Super Saiya-jin remained at his spot in the center of the air. He was smiling. "You both have given me your best," he ranted. "Now it's my turn."

   He clapped his hands. The aftershock made Piccolo and Magneto retreat into the buildings behind them. Fortunately, the walls they hit broke more. 

   "Such…power," Magneto's voice sounded from his gritted teeth. He sensed a disturbance of the magnetic fields around him. He placed a shield of protection. It received one Super Saiya-jin punch from one side of the shield. Then another blow fell upon another side. This attack went on, adding no strength to the shield. To Magneto, the company of attacks appeared as if he was fighting a team instead of one man. He had once pressed off the destructive power of the Planet devourer Galactus. But that was just one blast. Here he was receiving more than that. This siege of fists brought enough strain to break through the shield.

   And Magneto knew he had to find a means to stop this. He had found one, based on the evidence of how Kakarrotto teleported. But although such a move had the chance of neutralizing the threat, it shared the risk of being fatal as well. 

   The field was broken. Magneto sensed it, ready to counteract it. Kakarrotto acted first, throwing a free blow that knocked into his chest. Only the steel fibers of his suit gave the Master of Magnetism the mercy of just broken ribs. He didn't scream, much to the assailant's disappointment. He punched again, forcing Magneto's torso to curve in one direction, with his arms, legs, and head flying to another direction. A kick sent the headmaster away from his present direction. He hurtled straight into the destination Kakarrotto's foot had sent him. He crashed with such impact that a lesser man would be unable to move again.

   Kakarrotto stared at that fallen foe. Unfortunately, he didn't kill him. Although the Saiya-jin had only met this mutant for a brief time, he was yet another person who earned his hatred. That image of him and the bitch were the fuel of his animosity. His senses now restored, he was ready for Piccolo. "Thanks for taking down that dolt," the Namekian grinned as he attacked. "Saved me the trouble." His clawed hands thrust and stabbed like snakes ready to inflict venomous bites. 

  "I didn't know I was doing you a favor!" Kakarrotto spoke, catching one of these 'snakes', then the other. Now the warrior was pressing arms with his green opponent. His pressure twisted them into a possible breaking point. Piccolo just glared on without sign of distress. "You're the Super Saiya-jin, the greatest warrior in the world," Piccolo spoke a tongue of sarcasm. "Destroying me would be so easy for one of such egotistical appointing. Yet I'm still here."

   Kakarrotto's mouth swung open with a cruel explanation. "It's for the Dragon Balls' sake that I let you live." He had begun to hear the arms snap.

   As painful Piccolo's weakened standoff was, he still chose his words. "Is it?" To his pleasure, he picked up a groan from Kakarrotto. A frustrated groan.

    "You know nothing!" Kakarrotto cried. "At least I'm not a person who teaches shits how to fight."

    Piccolo remained smiling, despite the cruelty of those words. "Nor am I one who agrees to laud the ego of a pathetic warrior."

   That did it. "I'll teach you for saying that!" A minute later, the four limb of Piccolo were severed. The Namekian's torso crashed into the ground, armless and legless. Only his head remained affixed from this amputation job, courtesy of Kakarrotto. Despite this situation, Piccolo felt some satisfaction. He had always wanted to know the extent of Goku's Super Saiya-jin powers. Now he knew.

   That job done, the Namekian got down to business. Arms and legs suddenly erupted from the wounds in splatters of green slime. This miraculous regeneration wasn't to Piccolo's advantage, however. It taxed his strength considerably; to re-grow one limb was hardly a problem. Recreating all four was.

     He looked up at Kakarrotto, biding his time in a game that was surely his. Piccolo wondered what exactly was the warrior waiting for. Why did he bother putting himself through this minor exercise, knowing full well about his recovery abilities? Piccolo looked at the equally bruised and beaten Magneto. No limbs were removed from him.   

   Magneto found himself unable to get up. Now he had time to think. It seemed impossible that the Master of Magnetism would be so beaten. Did his decision to follow Xavier's path make him weak? He could do nothing but hear Kakarrotto's ravings.

    "Mutants, Earthlings, Namekians. What weak opponents you all are!" the Super Saiya-jin joked. "If this is the best your races can offer, it would be better if I wiped out your kinds from the face of this universe. All for the betterment of my race!" 

   _For the betterment of my race._ That sentence stabbed into Magneto's mind. Memories were struck from the Headmaster's thoughts. These remembrances stung agony upon him. This wound rendered his more physical ailments trivial and pointless. His neutralized body, frozen to the point of paralysis, began to move again. 

  "For the betterment of your race?" he quoted those words, his mouth spitting out blood.

  He was now at his feet, though he had to clutch stacks of rubble for support. Despite his precarious condition, one could see this was a man unwilling to let any force put him down. One who was determined never to let certain actions be ever committed again. 

   This man threw his glare straight for the Saiya-jin, the target of his rage. "For the betterment of your race!?" he hollered those words as if they were heresy. "Do you know the terrible cost of such an ideal!?"

   Kakarrotto gave no response. Magneto didn't need one to continue. "I've heard people more vile than you spout such words." He limped with a rigid balance that suddenly grew in strength, creating a correct equilibrium. "I was unable to stop them…" he looked down. But he returned back to his objective, restored of strength. "But by the eternal, I will stop you!"

   Getting to his own feet, Piccolo studied his ally's stance. The man was strict in emotion, with no fear. Only sheer hatred. It was a good guess that he had a solution. For some reason, Piccolo found himself believing that this man had a way to stop the Saiya-jin. At least, he thought in egotism, it would be interesting to watch. However, Piccolo clearly sensed that while Magneto had the will, his exhausted powers were hardly a support.

   This understanding tempted him to assist in Magneto's solution. It meant using a power he had been adamant about ever using. On the other hand, it would be the kind of assistance a superior being like himself would give to a mortal like him. What did he have to lose in this venture?   

===

   Suddenly, Magneto felt his waning energies increase considerably. His confidence, in any case, didn't need such affirmation. He was going to commit this act no matter what.

   Kakarrotto felt a field surround him. His Super-Saiya-jin abilities would break through this prison with ease. However, why do something so predictable? The fool before him had failed to cover his energy signature. If this was a trap, he ignored it. His mind brimming with creativity, the warrior pressed his fingers upon his forehead. As before, the conjuring of Shunkan Idou broke his being into a countless multitude of molecules, ready to travel in great speed.

  Unfortunately, these molecules needed to travel through fields of energy, like the magnetic strain. The field that Magneto had erected prohibited movement for the traveler. This prison set Kakarrotto to the mercy of Magneto's plan. The structure of the field warped and twisted at the molecules contained. Like a sword cutting through a sheet, these strains stabbed deep into the particles. They divided the atoms, cornered them into separate positions, and contained them into groups of segregation. In other words, Kakarrotto was being torn to pieces literally! Such a grisly act would make the victim scream, if the Saiya-jin still had a mouth to scream from. 

   The sculptor now concentrated on his skill. His eyes were shut, capturing the intense concentration it took for the number of jobs: the manipulation to keep these molecules divided, the memory to know where each molecule originally belonged to, and how to put them back together.

   The electromagnetic assault had its effects around the area. Its pulsing aftershocks made the atmosphere intolerable to any electrical device. Televisions, lights, radios, or appliances, they were all neutralized. One particular victim of this onslaught was a microscopic insect of artificial production. It had followed Magneto and the Mutants since they arrived, gathering considerable information. The terrible pulse rendered it inoperative; the precious knowledge it had accumulated from this day was irretrievably erased. 

   "You are indeed lucky that you were not facing the person I once was," the Headmaster growled. His glance fell upon a damaged car. This vehicle suddenly tore to pieces like string being pulled from a quilt. The pieces and parts moved together, its fabric melding into some sort of skeletal armor.

    The particles under his power filled this empty skeleton. With skill that could only belong to one like this mutant, Magneto restored the molecules into their original grouping. Kakarrotto was now solid again, fully harnessed upon this armor that now was a prison. No act of vengeance was played on the Saiya-jin's face. He just looked on dazed, his mouth producing drool. The experience was too taxing on his senses, leaving him comatose. His golden locks blackened into its original color. His jade eyes did the same.

   "Survival of the fittest, eh?" Magneto smiled a grin that looked almost unholy. "You have lost, Kakarrotto. Therefore, that makes you weak." The smile dropped as a rebellion occurred within the Headmaster. He returned to the ground, breathing heavily at the sudden change of his condition. He felt very weak. The pulse around him also vanished.

   "You fool!" Piccolo rematerialized in anger. He had enough of the limits this possession had surprisingly given him; Magneto was able to keep his mind and will independent from the Namekian's influence. It appeared that dispatching Kakarrotto had to be his own job. Unfortunately, Piccolo also proved unable to stand. He matched his ally in strain and exhaustion. "Curse you, Magneto."

   No response was said, just some groans. This made the area around them more silent, which left it open for a loud, rocketing noise. A recognizable noise at that. "Hey teach!" Cannonball gave his salute. Magneto and Piccolo saw him with Gohan. 

    Sure enough, a car appeared into the scene, moving very recklessly. Sunspot, Magma, Karma, Luna, Psylocke, and Chichi were all included in this carpool, with the first playing driver. None of the passengers were happy with this crowded condition. Maybe it was better if they remained on Brightwind.

    Gohan ran to his mentor, asking about his health. "I…am…well," Piccolo reassured his pupil.

   Sam and Wolfsbane helped up their own headmaster. He gave no word of assurance. Just one command: "Lift Kakarrotto upon the car."

   The shock of seeing the defeated Saiya-jin rose gasps among the arrivals. Some were amazed at seeing the warrior actually defeated. On the other hand, some were relieved. Gohan didn't know which side to take.

   At any case, Roberto charged up into his sun-powered form. With both arms he hoisted the encased Kakarrotto into his arms. He relieved a bag from the prisoner's belt. "Somebody catch this!"

   Wolfsbane did so, revealing its contents to all. "Tis four Dragon Balls!"

  "Carrot Guy must have been busy!" commented Dani.

  As Sunspot carried Kakarrotto, others went to the injured mentors. Magneto was not so happy to receive help. He was about to protest. Piccolo beat him to it. As Sam tried to give his assistance, the Namekian threw his arm out. "I don't need help." However, Gohan's cry of his name brought the green alien to a feeling of remorse. "I am…well, Gohan."

   "Uh, don't want to be nosy," asked Dani. "But what's gonna keep Carrot Guy here from acting up?"

    By now, Piccolo and Magneto were both helped into the vehicle…unfortunately, next to each other. Magneto gave his explanation in bloody coughs. "That harness…cancels out…his motor skills. He's no powerful than a baby in that suit."

    With Wolfsbane's help, Sunspot lifted the manacled opponent upon the top of the car. While others tried their best to get a clear view of this new addition, Chichi didn't join them. Gohan tried not to notice.

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

===============================================================

ANNOTATIONS

1. Mirage can create illusions out of a person's great desire.

2. Leong and Nga are Shan's little brother and sister.

3. Brightwind is a horse of Asgard, whose inhabitants are very long-lived and hard to kill. 

4. Gohan doesn't know Trunk's real identity or name.

5. Shan has had a pretty awful childhood. Lost her parents, was probably raped, and survived a harsh existence to raise her siblings.

6. Psylocke lost her eyes in a battle with Slaymaster in CAPTAIN BRITAIN (British series). The dimensional slavemaster Mojo restored the telepath's sight through bionic eyes in NEW MUTANT ANNUAL#2.  

7. Magneto has been able to summon spots of iron and putting them together (UXM#104, 112, VISION AND THE SCARLET WITCH VOL.1, #4).

8. The 'scattered-energy-orbs-returning-to-one-spot' tactic of Piccolo's was used later in his battle with Android 17 in the Cell Saga.

9. Magneto defended himself and the X-Men from the power of Galactus in MARVEL SUPER HEROES SECRET WARS#5.

10. Magneto is able to block teleportation (UXM ANNUAL 10).

11. The robotic insect is a device by Dr. Gero created to pick up knowledge and DNA for his creations (culminating in the creation of Cell). Its malfunctioning here is the author's way of explaining why Cell didn't possess any powers belonging to Magneto and the New Mutants. 

12. True, Piccolo has never displayed possession abilities, but if Kami-sama could possess Shen at the 23rd Tenka-ichi Budokai (look up Vols. 15-16 of DRAGONBALL), why couldn't Piccolo have the same powers?   

13. The exo-skeleton created by Magneto to manacle Kakarrotto is based on a device he used to neutralize the X-Men in UNCANNY X-MEN#112-113.

===============================================================

NEXT TIME: It appears that the Super Saiya-jin has been neutralized…but for how long? Dani's new tactic leads to what truly can be called a state of mind. Meanwhile, Tenchi, Illyana, Doug, Warlock, and Kuririn locate one Dragon Ball through extravagant means!


	7. A Great many Schemes! Magik's trick, Can...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 6: A great many schemes! Magik's trick, Cannonball's gambit, and Mirage's plan!

By Claudius

==============================================================

I do not own anything. Dragon Ball (by Akira Toriyama) owned by Toei Studios. Tenchi Muyo (by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) owned by AIC. The New Mutants (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLoed), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Psylocke (by CC and Alan Davis), and Luna (by John Byrne) are copyrighted by Marvel Comics. 

==============================================================

Sam (Cannonball) Illyana (Magik)

Dani (Mirage) Doug (Cypher)

Rahne (Wolfsbane) Tenchi (Light-ken) 

Roberto (Sunspot) Amara (Magma)

Shan (Karma) Betsy (Psylocke)

==============================================================

Not to be left out from all the other cities of this world, the city of Butternut had to be introduced to visitors of eccentric nature. However, the Mutants that walked on the sidewalk found very little to feel alien to their surroundings. The place already had its share of weirdness. Everywhere they looked they saw animals in clothes acting like people. "What's this," asked Doug. "Planet of the Wind in the Willow?" When Tenchi noted this detail to Kuririn, his reply was "And?" This answer, born of sincerity, comforted the Mutants in having the monk as a friend (though Illyana kept on with her little jokes about Kuririn's lack of height, hair, and a nose).

"Why should I not like you for having powers and stuff?" Kuririn's words proved himself to be contradictive to the type of mutant-hating people who inhabited the gang's world. "I wish I was special enough to have your powers." 

"You don't have to be anybody special to become a mutant," Doug rejected the monk's perspective. Although he was busy leading the gang, himself guided by the Warlockian Dragon Ball Radar, he was able to give his thoughts. "It just happens to anybody. Rich kid, poor kid. Becoming a mutant just happens."

"I think it has something to do with the genes that you're born with." Added Illyana. "Don't know how one gets the mutation, though it might have something to do with your parents being exposed to some radiation. Anyhoo, the gene usually stays dormant when you're little. Then once puberty sets in…poof! Instant powers!"

"That instantly?" asked Kuririn.

"It comes with no warning," says Illyana. "A day before, you're a normal guy or gal. Next day, you find yourself looking weird, or able to do something you or anybody else definitely weren't able to do before."

"You don't ask for your powers," Doug said with a bit of a hush, "Unfortunately."

"From what I heard, Roberto and Rahne's first transformations really made a mess," said Illyana.

"Yeah," Doug agreed. "I was lucky in my coming out. I originally thought I was talented in computers. Nothing special. Then one day Sam came and got me out of bed one night, telling me that I'm a mutant whose powers involved languages. This was also the night Warlock came, and the team needed somebody who could speak his language. That's how me an' Locke joined the New Mutants."

"DESIGNATING- into- THE- union- LABELED- team- SUPREME," continued the radar, making Doug smile.

"I was already mired in weirdness before I came to my power," Tenchi gave his opinion. "I was a simple shrinekeeper's apprentice, when several girls from outer space came living at my home. Then I learned that I was related to some of them. My 'normal' grandfather turns out to be a prince of a planet called Jurai. Then I met the New Mutants." 

"Well, my best friend had a tail once." Kuririn couldn't help saying.

"Really?" Doug was convinced. "Carrot Guy had a tail?"

"Yes," Kuririn decided to make a correction in names. "Goku had a tail. So did Gohan. Both of them being Saiya-jins, they were born with them."

Tenchi remained silent. His mind was onto something. The additional mention of this appendage Kakarrotto predicted the resolution of a mystery.

Illyana was unconvinced. "So what happened to them?"

"Had to get rid of them," Kuririn explained. "The tails were a problem under the full moon. It caused Goku and Gohan to transform into giant apes."

"Like a werewolf," Doug signaled the reference.

"Bigger and nastier," Kuririn added to the serious intent. "You wouldn't believe the trouble those tails gave Goku and his son, and me."

"So being a nasty, violent world-beater makes no difference whatsoever?" Doug gave his dry humor. Kuririn rolled his eyes. 

The stage that was Tenchi's thoughts created a description of the giant ape. It connected with the scattered pieces: An ape, a monkey…a monkey, the Nyoi-Bo, Son Goku! Instantaneously, those fragments became one unit. It made perfect sense!

Before Tenchi could speak his discovery, he had followed his friends to a large crowd on the street. All their faces were pointed to the giant screen presented high upon a building. There was a news anchor speaking about a commotion at a City up north.

The announcement made its influence on everyone, but Kuririn was the most affected. He made a silent prayer, hoping it wasn't what he feared. Then bad luck showed the images of Kakarrotto involved in battle with Piccolo and Magneto!

The Mutants shared Kuririn's concern, but not on the same person. It looked like things had just gotten worse, with Sam, Amara, and Magneto caught in the middle of it. Tenchi and Illyana wished to take action to help their friends. Doug was different. "If he gets the Dragon Balls," he pointed out, "we'll really get something to complain about."

"You're right," Begrudged Illyana. "An' my power's shot anyway. Demon shards!"

Comments were being made in the crowd. First they were in whispers, then in shouts. One person standing close to the team took the latter tone. "Not another stupid villain!" This guy's remark resulted in him getting pulled by the strong grasp of Kuririn. The monk now faced the guy, brandishing his free fist as a weapon. "Watch your mouth!" he frowned, ready to bop the jerk for his cruel words. Tenchi attempted to make sure such a fight didn't happen. 

Doug, Illyana, and Warlock decided not to waste any more time on their search. The sooner they get these orbs the better. Throughout, no thought was made about their original purpose of finding the Dragon Balls. The black alien device forced them to move farther away from the crowd, and from Tenchi and Kuririn. Finally, they reached a dock. The frequency of the radar intensified on a luxurious yacht to their left. Unfortunately, this boat had already separated itself from the dock. Illyana and Doug screamed for the boat to stop. Their cries got the angry words of someone standing near the ship's leaving spot. This was a giant with the head of a boar.

"Beat it kids!" The boar was not nice. "The boat's out." 

The kids studied this goon, suspecting some connections. "Can't you stop the ship for us?" Doug cried.

The boar grinned. "Sure I can…but I won't."

"But his ship got a Dragon Ball!"

"A what?" The Boar's attitude was seething.

Illyana made a description, each word pealing a layer off her patience. "It's orange with stars on it."

The boar rubbed his chin in thought (what little he had). "Now that ya mention it," he made a toothy grin. "My boss has one."

"We want it!" cried Illyana in frank sincerity. 

"Too bad," the boar threw his coldest shoulder, treating the kids like a non-entity. "Sides, my boss is rather close to that ball. He ain't gonna be too happy giving it up t' ya snot-nosed brats." 

Glares appeared upon the eyes of Doug and Illyana (though the girl definitely eclipsed the boy's conviction with no contest). Their ears heard footsteps. Tenchi and Kuririn had now reached them. Getting an idea, Illyana's face morphed into pathetic innocence. "Oh please, please, kind sir," She grappled her hands together. "Please help us. We are a poor family, trying to make ends meet."

The boar snorted, his back still to their view.

Illyana threw a dark look, than went back to her mask. "But we have a sick little brother," she cried out loud, pointing straight at Kuririn. "He was being treated with chemotherapy before the money ran out. That's why all his hair fell out."

The monk kept a stoic face to this remark, except for the vein-pop on his temple.

"Then go to a doctor," the swank tilted his nose. "No way I'm gonna bring that ship back."

"What ship?" said Tenchi.

"The Dragon Ball's in that yacht over there," Doug pointed out their cause to his friend. 

"I got no time for this," The boar forced his tone. "I told you t' get outta here!"

"Fine!" Illyana surrendered. "No point getting' help from Porky Pig." 

Insulted, the boar threw all morals out the window. He flung a clenched hand at Illyana. He got Tenchi swift hand stopping the fist. "Don't hurt my friend." Kuririn helped further that warning by grabbing the fist's furry wrist, securing it from moving.

"Yeah, back off, piggy!" Doug moved closer, doing his best to help out. Unfortunately, it appeared that Tenchi and Kuririn had already done the job without any his aid.

"I admire the chivalry, boys," Illyana stood back up. "But it looks like our ball's got away." 

Kuririn and Tenchi simply let go of their opponent. They looked at each other, than turned to Illyana, their faces wondering what to do now. The boar, forgotten from their minds, wasn't too happy about this ignorance. He instantly clutched a garbage can, raising it with murderous intent. His first victim would be baldy. He heaved the metal canister, trash flying out in the descent. 

Fortunately, Kuririn's upraised arm caught the can. It kept the can in this suspended level, much to the chagrin of the boar. He attempted pressing his own weight on the can, but the dwarf's support remained solid and unyielding.

"So what d'you think we should do now?" the monk spoke to the Mutants, displaying a nonchalant attitude to the object over his head. As much as this display of strength was interesting to the New Mutants who looked on, Kuririn was right that it wasn't the important matter. 

"Well, we could just barge in, kick the guy's ass and take the Dragon Ball by force," Illyana gave her idea.

Doug, Tenchi, and Kuririn looked at each other, then went, "Nah."

"Or we could sneak in and steal the Dragon Ball," said Doug.

"And get caught," Tenchi gave the drawback. "We could tell him how really important this Dragon Ball means to us."

"Been there, done that," Illyana turned that down. "Let's go with Doug's plan."

Kuririn stretched his arm. Inertia did the rest, throwing the boar off the dock. 

===

Aboard their friend, Tenchi and Illyana gazed upon the lake that surrounded them. Their eyes spotted the yacht coming into view. This was the sign. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Illyana officially started the plan with a look at Tenchi.

Her boyfriend's face was marked with misgiving. "I still wish you didn't have to do it this way."

"I'm not cool about it either, love." She moved her face closer to his. "Here's for good luck." Seeing her lips, Tenchi knew enough to react the same way. A kiss of confidence was met by their two faces. It was strongly felt by both. Tenchi denied nothing of the significance of the rapport, despite the doubts that still existed within him. 

=== 

On the front of his luxurious yacht lay the owner Bulges. He bathed his body before the bright sun for a tan. He was proud of his physique, never mind if it can't actually be called that. His bulging fat stomach practically covered up the speed-o, with more hair on his body than his head. But he was content. Having a lot of money helped convey the illusion of this contented state.

That contented state was then broken by a female cry. He didn't groan about this interruption. He would do it for any lady.

One of his goons pointed the way for his master. In their direction was a black ship in the middle of the watery floor. Black was an unusual color for that ship, looking very shiny. Of course, what did the swank care about that? All possible thought on the matter was stripped once he caught a glimpse of that hot blonde sitting on the vessel. This girl was performing a dance of attention. Increasing the success of her act- in Bulges' view- was the fact that she was scantily clad (and what was left did not look like a real bikini), which made the vision even more mesmerizing. To his interest, the girl boomed a great big smile, waving her arms for attention.

Bulges ran to the edge of the yacht. The lunging of his arm gave the effect of command without words. In the bridge, the captain acted upon his employer's advice, directing the ship to the girl's vessel.

Getting closer made the babe's words more legible. It also revealed that she was not alone. Next to the babe was this very short guy. His dress was only under the waist, baggy orange pants. Except for his baldness and small stature, this servant bore a body that left Bulges' own physique in a distance. The owner ignored this. The girl's figure made this ignorance much easier.

"Hiya!" screamed the hot babe, in a voice that suggested naive innocence. That added to the rescuer's pleasure. A sweet girl to take perfect advantage, thought Bulges' wolfish side. "Hi yourself!" He spoke in a perfectly gentlemanly manner. It was a complete contrast to who he really was, but the girl wasn't going to find out that just yet…

The girl swooned. "Oh, you're cute!" she squeaked. "Can you help little old me? My ship's motor's gone kaput." 

This was what Bulges wanted. "Why not get on mine?" he offered a hand for invitation.

"Can I?" The girl was full of happy surprise. "Oh that would be so cool!" Her face gave the impression that she meant it. If anyone noticed the adult way her eyes contradicted this innocent expression, Bulges was definitely not one of them. He barely noticed her face, only looking to the movements of her fine skin crossing a bridge created by his goons. 

The movements stopped. The girl spoke again. "Do you mind if I bring my eunuch along?" The servant stilled at this word, as well as the cry, "Come along, eunuch!" His body in tense vibration, his happy face was very strained. "Yes, ma'am," he complied, with his teeth shut together.

Bulges came over for an embrace to touch that skin. But the girl suddenly swerved away. Her eyes were more attracted to the giant stereo. She jumped toward it, hovering over the machine as if it was an idol of worship. "Can I turn this all the way up?"

"Well…" Bulges wasn't sure.

"Oh thank you!" The girl didn't wait for an answer. Her hand clawed the volume control, twisting it upward. The aftershock sent Bulges, the servant, and the crew backwards. She grinned in delight. "I love my music this way!" she shouted.

"What?" shouted the ear-muffling owner, getting to his feet.

"I hate your music this way, el bloato!"

"What?" Bulges tried to make order of the garbled communications. The girl giggled.

===

The music and the girl's wavy curls grabbed at the crew's state of mind. All eyes and ears were attended to her actions. Most of the yacht's members were with their employer and the girl, enjoying the close intimacy. Only two men were not there. The skipper stood in the bridge room above them all. Below him was the second mate, ordered to stay his ground at the back of the boat. However, he couldn't help attempting a peek.

The mate felt a pinch on his shoulder. All consciousness escaping him, he began to fall. Moist arms embraced the unconscious figure, keeping him standing. Another set of arms hugged the legs, pulling them up. Two teenagers carried the mate by their combined strength (one doing better than the other). Slowly did they walk down the steps leading to the cabin. It was a movement that was very discreet. Trying to be slow and quiet despite tense fears of discovery, Tenchi and Doug lifted their man down the stairs into the room. 

Safely inside, the two boys lay the mate upon the couch. It was a very comfy piece of furniture. It was but one ingredient to what was a very beautiful room. This yacht was also equipped with a big screen TV, a computer, a large waterbed, and naked statues. This confirmed one thought in Doug's mind: no way could this jerk be legit.

Tenchi lacked his friend's foresight. He did give notice to the sudden lack of moisture on his suit. The uniform's insulation was a great asset, considering that he wore it sans boots and gloves when he and Doug swam secretly to the yacht. 

Feeling secure to talk, Doug's first words were congratulatory. "You gotta teach me some of those moves, Tenchi."

"Sure, sometime," Tenchi's words were rather superficial. His thoughts were more on stripping the mate of his coat.

Doug was fast in realization. "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

Tenchi ignored this one completely, garbing himself with the coat. "Eh, you just do your job, Doug," he nervously complied. "I'll keep watch outside."

Doug bore no hard feelings, understanding Tenchi's reason. Oh, young love! The thought vanished as the boy looked for the possible location of the Dragon Ball. Warlock, their 'vessel,' had made a scan of this yacht, revealing the orb to be inside the cabin. As it so happened, there was a safe on the wall. Better, the lock was a combination of four sets of numbers. How convenient, Doug made a toothy grin.

The laptop computer on a table proved to be a distraction. The boy's knowledge of films gave a fact that guys usually hid their secrets in software. A thought of risk marked his mind. Would he be able to find out this guy's possibly notorious secrets in so little time? Doug decided to find out. 

=== 

Illyana sat down with Bulges, acting friendly and seductive. A credit must be made to her performance. Nothing was shown of the nausea she felt for the hairy, stay-puff marshmallow man. It didn't help matters that Bulges kept making attempts to paw her, attempts she spurned with naïve dodges. Moving in front of him, she spotted Tenchi standing alone through the bridge window. Seeing that as a cue of success, Illyana decided to give this bloat what was coming to him.

"Y'know, I feel really erotic." She rubbed her body, throwing vibrations of lustful attraction to everyone who saw her. Tenchi's nose started to bleed. Kuririn had to find some way to cover the front of his pants. The reaction of certain body parts threatened to blow his disguise. 

Bulges felt excited about the future with this girl. He got closer.

Giggling, Illyana threw her trump card. "Too bad I have this disease."

Bulges smile fell. "What disease?"

Illyana grinned, grabbing the man. "Nevermind, let's make love!"

To her delight, Bulges started to move away. "Uh, could you tell me about this disease?"

"Oh, it's nothin' sugah," Illyana got carried away. "Just a bubonic plague. One that starts by a simple exhalation of the breath, or the touch of a hand."

Bulges nervously laughed, retreating.

"Come back, honey!" the girl certainly hammed it up. "Let's not think of tomorrow's skin ravaged by boils and blisters, bowels leaking uncontrollably, with lots and lots of seizures and spasms. Let's just think of how this beautiful body will satisfy you with love in its most primal, violent form."

At that Bulges' caution vanished. So he'll die! At least it's for good reasons. He got closer. 

Illyana lost her composure. Seems she overdid it.

Fortunately, the lard's face met a platter. One held by Kuririn. This honorable act, however, exposed himself to the crew. He was doing something that showed that he was not a eunuch. 

By this time, Tenchi had seen enough. He got to the roof of the bridge (whose captain was indisposed), sliding down the outer wall that led to his girlfriend. He pulled the Tenchi-ken from the back of his belt, brandishing its bright light.

Seeing the rescue, Illyana's face lost its sweet mask. "Do you have the Dragon Ball?" 

Tenchi started to sweat. "Eh…"

"Forget it, love. You came just in time." 

It was now that the bloat realized what kind of girl this was, and what a trick this was played on him. They would pay for their crimes. He angrily called for back up. Sure enough, the crew surrounded the pair with daggers and guns. 

Illyana stood with Tenchi, ready to fight. "Okay, gang," she made an excited smile. "Let's have some fun!"

Then Kuririn vanished. Suddenly all the goons collapsed with unconscious feelings.

Illyana and Tenchi made eyes of confusion. Kuririn reappeared rather smugly, completing his role in dispatching all of the crew. "Okay, gang," Illyana repeated with amazement. "Let's do nothing." 

Abandoned, Bulges did his best to reassert himself. "I'll convict for robbery and sue your ass to the sky."

"I don't thinnnnkkkk ssssoooo!" Doug stuck his head out of the bridge window. "Not once the authorities convict you first."

"Oh, Doug," cried Illyana in a casual manner. "Nice to see you join us."

"Thanks," greeted Doug. "And look what I also got!" He revealed the Dragon Ball in his hand, a presentation that was well received by the gang.

"Impossible!" The bloat doubted this reality. "That safe is solid metal, and only I know the code." His claim was met with laughter.

===

The Police station of Butternut City received an unusual present. Facing their department, on the street, was a giant yacht. On the top were six unconscious men tied to the handrail. On the dangling anchor was a folder with a note on it:

_Dear Police, _

_ The owner of this ship broke the law. This folder features the proof. Please do your job._

_X_

Witnesses said that a tall man covered from head to toe lowered the vessel gently to the street. 

===

For the first time, Kuririn was as tall as everyone else. Too bad this was because he was wearing a suit made out of Warlock, complete with long stilts. The idea of wearing a living being who was still living was an experience the monk would never forget. It tickled as Warlock first enshrouded him/itself on him, than removed him/itself from him. 

Returning to the plane, Kuririn met up with the fully dressed Tenchi, Doug, and Illyana to inform them about the success of their plan.

"Funny fatso turned out to be a crook," said Kuririn, pulling his shirt on.

"Well," Doug beamed with a naughty grin. "When I looked into his personal files, I found a lot of stuff. When you flew the yacht, I copied it upon some disks."

"Great thinking," Kuririn patted the boy's shoulder. "It took you that quick to learn all that while we fought the crew?"

Doug was modest. "Well, it's not as great as taking down goons in one second or lifting up heavy ships." 

"Are you kidding?" Tenchi saw nothing to overrate his friend's work. "That was very smart! None of us could do it."

"Don't be innocent, kiddo," Illyana jubilantly shouted, giving Doug's back a slap. "You normally don't get much reason to get proud."

"Much reason?" Doug's face made a smirk. "Who the hell saved you guys from that scary-eyed weirdo from Gunsmoke?"

"Now that's the Doug we know and love," Tenchi laughed.

Doug's modesty faded as if it never existed. "You're right! I was just trying to see how much praise I could get from you."

"Yep," Illyana dourly made her comment. "That's the Doug we know and love."

"So, is there any chance we might get recognized?" asked Kuririn.

"Nope," assured Illyana. "One of the few magicks I could wield on this plane is a spell to erase one's memories. Neither the bloat or his crew will remember what happened."

Tenchi turned to Kuririn, "What you did was also cool."

"Thanks for knocking that lecher," Illyana gave further praise, the first from her.

Despite the affection, Kuririn was unable to smile to his friends' credit. The fact that they got a Dragon Ball so easily could only mean that things were going to get harder. 

===

There was one final Dragon Ball still without anyone's possession. This remaining orb of magic lay within a rocky terrain. It was guarded, though not to the best in protection. The 'guard' was a small frog with antennae on its ears. It was a creature not of this world, from a place that no longer existed. Its mind was not of the normal species. Long ago, it had power over a unique few. Once it possessed the greatest body ever given to a warrior. Now, those rights long gone by an error of fate, this exceptionally minded creature waited for a chance. The Dragon Ball would be the bait. 

===

In a room that was almost a mess, Yamucha woke up from his sleep. It was a belated awakening; the clock spoke five o'clock. The ex-bandit didn't care for his schedule. Sitting up on the mattress, he waited for the time his headaches would stop. If last night was fun, there were no remains of it save for the hangover.

The pain didn't stop, forcing him to get up just the same. Despite a few month of non-training, Yamucha still managed to cut quite the figure with his muscular physique. Still, the strongest of bodies didn't do much for the injury given to his heart. He walked along to the bathroom for a freshening up. Taking off his bedclothes, which only amounted to boxer shorts, Yamcha stepped into the shower. The sprinkle of water splashed upon his face helped him wake up some more, but it did little to accentuate the feeling of exhaustion in his heart. 

He then got out with a towel, passing by picture frames that were without photographs. It was Yamcha's decision that they were remained stripped. Buruma didn't belong in this room anymore. Too bad she wasn't absent from his mind. Many times would Yamucha think about certain questions about his past: How long did they have together? Sixteen years? Couples for that long would have been married by now. 

Sometimes Yamucha wondered how such a break happened. Most of the time he thought about it, blame was not on himself. So he strayed a few times, catching the eye of some beautiful chick, maybe flirting with one, maybe ending up in a one-night stand. It didn't mean he no longer loved Buruma. Even in the many times they put their relationship on hold, Yamucha could always wait for his girl's temper to cool down for them to be reunited. A few months ago, Yamucha thought he was waiting through another one of these phases. He decided that this one would end differently: he had bought a ring, rehearsing a certain speech a dozen times with Pu'ar. If in the unlikely event those Androids killed him, it was better if he could share the remainder of his life with Buruma before it was too late. Time was too short.

During one of these rehearsals, Yamucha got a phone call. Buruma was on the line, telling Yamucha to meet her some place. What a moment to be had! Dressed up nicely, the former bandit went to the rendezvous. At a café, Buruma sat on the table with a worried face. She told him some news, asking how he was doing and the like. Yamcha was about to take out the ring, ready to chance the fates for what was going to be the most important decision of both their lives.

Then Buruma revealed that something had happened to her. She was pregnant. The stunned feeling Yamucha got quickly became happiness. A child? He was going to be a father?

The prediction of parenthood fell dramatically with another revelation. To Yamucha, it was worse than when the Saibaman killed him. With a considerate but unrepentant voice, Buruma said that the child wasn't his. It seemed that one night at the Capsule Corporation, she and that Saiya-jin Vejita…

Yamucha made a facefault. In this rattled situation, he tried to make out the best reason for this. "Did he rape you!?"

His face received a slap for that remark. Buruma didn't think herself as being used. If there was any force given by the Saiya-jin, she accepted it with no refusal. Yamucha couldn't believe it; Buruma actually looked proud of her adulterous actions. Her face glowed when she thought about it, a shine that once was for Yamucha. The days after that were in a haze, due to a loss of self-esteem and confidence that hit the former bandit. Pu'ar was the only stable person in his life, but she was unable to make Yamucha feel better. 

If Yamucha couldn't find a greater reason to hate that alien prince, today of all day's was that time. It was now over for the two of them. Over. Never to be ever again. Sixteen years of a relationship was ruined by one night with a stupid alien. Why didn't that Saiya-jin from the future warn him about this? He should have informed him of this incident so he could have changed it like he and his friends were planning to change that future. 

Yamucha leaned his body heavily upon the chair. He needed some distraction. The remote served as a means to this. With a click, the television set blared some great noise. Yamucha turned the volume down. The sound lessened, though the message was still audible. "ZTV News has present coverage on the attack at Jelly City."

The watcher moaned at the wrong distraction. Did the world get attacked again? He sunk back into his depression. As if those Androids weren't bad enough.

"We have exclusive footage of the disaster," the announcer spoke, the scene of the screen switching from his own person to the footage. Yamucha peered at the scenes. Although the images appeared small, the watcher had made it a habit to understand even the smallest of movements. He saw Piccolo, then someone else that kinda looked like Goku, in a different costume. This was a weird sequence. It got worse when Goku was being bound or manacled, by a man in purple and white.

By now, Yamucha was at the TV. The face that was haggard and bored lifted with great concern. It pressed upon the screen, attempting to get some visual information despite the electronic pixels. The shaky close up had moved away from Goku and Piccolo; it centered on that man in purple. This man stared at the camera's perspective of him. There was a menace in him, Yamucha noted. The screen broke up into complete static, restoring back to the announcer. "For some reason, the cameraman was propelled away from the scene of the action. At present, no confirmed information has been made on the participants, though the green one has been identified to be the Piccolo Daimou, the monster who conquered this world back in 753."

Yamucha contradicted the anchorman's news. Piccolo didn't seem to be the real menace (at least he thought he wasn't). Nor could Goku be one. The thought never approached his mind. But that purple man? Definitely.

Before he even realized it, Yamucha's soul was renewed. It was as if for the first time in months, he was truly awake! All self-pity was gone. It wouldn't do for him to be depressed; Goku needed his help!

The former bandit ran into his closet, readying himself for action. 

===

For the group who faced Kakarrotto, the trip back home was rather uneventful, if not with ease. The first problem dealt with the number of people. There were only two forms of transportation- the car and the winged stallion Brightwind. There were thirteen people (including an unconscious Saiya-jin warrior). The Son Family car was built to hold only four people. Piccolo unfortunately had the size to make up two. Luckily he minimized the problem. After a minute in the car seat, Piccolo had enough. He wouldn't stand sitting in such a compact vehicle. Weary and injured, which accentuated his grouchy demeanor, these traits all combined to enforce the Namekian's decision. He escaped the car with a struggle, not heeding Gohan's pleas for care. Piccolo started a very slow levitation, departing in a very shaky flight.

Sam and Dani offered to take passengers. Amara and Rahne volunteered. Magneto said he would fly as well, but a sudden jerk of his body convinced him that such ability was presently not his. The realization did not make him happy. At least Chichi gave him the courtesy of the front seat. Chichi was going to drive, and she demanded that Gohan sit between her and Magneto. Gohan obliged. Shan, who had the purpose to care for Luna, sat in the backseat with Roberto and Betsy.

This all came down to one last passenger- Kakarrotto. The idea of placing him in the back seat brought complete rejection by the co-passengers. They had a different idea. Kakarrotto was placed on the roof of the car, like luggage being packed for a vacation. The trunk of the vehicle had some ropes to bind the already neutralized warrior, and a blanket to cover him. He had to be hidden from any bystanders.

Kakarrotto's trip to the roof got some disdaining reactions, from mutant and animal (the only adult human, Chichi was adamant about looking at her husband). Brightwind, for one, wasn't going to be respectful to his mistress' wishes. The stallion rammed his hind legs into the ground, its hooves thrusting piles of dirt at Kakarrotto. Sunspot would've gladly laughed at this display if he hadn't been carrying the Saiya-jin at this moment. He shared some of the horse's earthy reply. Wolfsbane, aiding in the carrying, managed to dodge most of it. 

And so the migration began. Except for those in the car, Cannonball had Amara, while Dani and Rahne boarded flight with Brightwind. At the front seat of the car, Gohan sat awkwardly in his middle position. It gave him the chance to ask Magneto on how he was able to defeat his father. 

"I noted that Kakarrotto's ability to teleport breaks him up into molecules," Magneto explained in heavy breaths, though he managed to keep a respectful profile. "When he teleported again, I placed a magnetic shield around him. This field enabled me to magnetically separate his molecular structure during the teleportation sequence. I inhibited him to solidify."

Gohan caught all this information with awe. What Magneto had done was incredible; it wasn't so much the method of defeat (though it was pretty incredible) but one fact that encircled the boy's mind as endlessly as a record: His father was defeated! He found it impossible to completely realize. Gohan was a child who once…_still_ worshipped his father, and he had seen enough evidence of Goku's power to support this praise. It felt so wrong. Many times would the boy forget the present situation; his father was no longer the bad guy. Instead, it was Magneto who fit the part, becoming Vejita or Raditz, or Freeza, performing the unforgivable sin of hurting his father. Then Gohan would return to the present reality. That his father was now evil, and thus had to be stopped. So, Magneto had done a good deed. 

Magneto's explanation wasn't without critics. Roberto tried to find some holes to this tactic. "But wouldn't your magnetic field keep him from teleporting? Carrot Guy needed to sense a Ki in order to move, and no doubt you were hindering any detection with your powers." 

"I was able to manipulate the magnetic fields so I could expose my power signature to his senses," Magneto revealed. "It was a gamble that had every chance of failing, for Kakarrotto might have reacted differently. But my revealed Ki was a prize he could not turn down. He would not be cautious toward a being he perceived as inferior; his pride wouldn't accept it. That was his error; that was his downfall." 

"That's stupid," Roberto couldn't resist the ad-lib.

"One person's supposed sense of superiority leaves him arrogant," said Magneto. "It leaves him clumsy. You, of all people, Roberto, should know that."

Criteria thrown back at him, Roberto made a boorish shrug. 

Betsy did not like the way Roberto made his smirk, or rather the strong mental reactions that bloomed from his mind. "Could you please calm your temper," Betsy rubbed her head. "I have a terrific headache." Through the mirror, Chichi's eyes locked with Betsy's. 

"So now Kakarrotto is safely neutralized?" Shan repeated this information for confirmation.

"Quite so. The harness I created around him has nullified his motor skills. Although he can think normally, his abilities would be no more than an infant." Magneto kept silent about the basis for this device. He had used it upon the X-Men as a scheme of poetic justice; he wished to distribute to others the humiliation he received from his rebellious creation Alpha. He doubted Kakarrotto would escape; he wasn't Storm.

Hearing the word 'infant', Shan peered over Luna. The little child had appeared none the worse for the experiences. Luna's parents must be worried sick about their lost child, just like Shan's own siblings must be feeling for her. 

"So what did Piccolo do?" Gohan wanted to know his mentor's actions.

Magneto's face grew a darker color. "He helped me harness the power needed to encase Kakarrotto."

"He didn't appear happy with the alliance," Shan noted.

"He never looks happy," added Roberto.

"That's because he's a grim warrior," Gohan defended with no apologies.

"As I've noticed." Informed Magneto. "Piccolo was at odds with my treatment to your father. I fortunately won out."

Psylocke heard Roberto's mental note: _As if you are different from him, sir._

Shan was pleased at Magneto's mercy, but she wondered about his green accomplice. She looked out the window, seeing nothing as yet. But there was the possibility that Piccolo might return with some fiendish intent. She had to tell Dani about this. 

Within an hour, they returned to the island. Chichi and Gohan looked somberly at the damages of their home. The Mutants entered it, touching the walls along the way.

"Oh well," Chichi became optimistic. "We'll just have to repair it with dried cow dung." 

That certainly made a reaction. Dani was among the triple-takes. "Ya mean-"

"Y'r house," cried Sam, "is made of?"

"Cowshit!" said Roberto.

"Roberto!" shouted Rahne, though she was just as effected by this news. This led to an immediate need for the New Mutants and Betsy to rub their arms and legs of the contamination. Magma's reaction was to incinerate any impure pieces from her body.

"Actually," Gohan brought an appealing answer. "This house is made from wood and plaster."

When Sam, Dani, Betsy, Roberto, Rahne, Shan, and Magma heard this, they all sighed. Their combined sounds of relief made quite a sound. Magma reverted back to human form.

Dani yawned with needed desire. "Since the danger's over for now. I'm gonna hit the sack."

Chichi took a motherly respect to the tired Dani. "The bedroom's t' y'r left, girl," she assured, wiping some loose hairs from her face.

"Thanks a lot," she walked of to the direction, unaware of Shan's disappointment. This meant she had to go to the next best person.

"Um, Sam?"

"Yes, Shan?"

"May I have a word with you?" 

===

The sign of a lake proved suitable for Piccolo. He submerged within the waters. It was not dangerous to him. While normal humans would have drowned, the Namekian remained undisturbed by the lack of oxygen. His race didn't eat. Water was their sustenance. Even before he found out the truth about his alien heritage, Piccolo knew this fact. The water caressed his sore body. The fatigue lessened. His strength was revived. 

Piccolo emerged from the surface. The wounds on his body were still present and sharp with pain, but his stamina had returned. He needed this rejuvenation for to perform the action he couldn't commit before.

==== 

With some drapes, Chichi, Gohan, Betsy, and the New Mutants were able to cover up the large holes of the house. It was the best they could do for now. The setback was that they were sharing the house with a Saiya-jin who tried to kill them. 

Those who are reading this story should be given a description to Magneto's intricate device, which had the responsibility of holding the most powerful warrior on this planet. The basic outline of the suit was a series of rings. The smallest rings wrapped around Kakarrotto's elbows, knees, and neck. The larger rings were implanted upon his pelvis and his waist. The longest of these rings went from one bicep to the other, passing the chest and shoulder blades. In front of this one ring was a small battery that was recharged to full capacity. Cables from this battery connected one ring to the other, running its energy through the different outlets. Kakarrotto's fists and feet were the only parts free of these rings. Solid metal covered those parts, bound together. 

Each ring and manacle possessed small sensors that pressed onto the skin. They channeled an electrical energy that polarized each nerve, shutting them off. Magneto knew this man was an alien, and thus would have different physiology. He made it certain that every possible part of Kakarrotto that had a nerve point was enforced with a sensor. His movements were hindered. His powers neutralized.

The apparatus was quite flexible, allowing Kakarrotto to sit down on a chair. It was a good thing he was still unconscious, for his appearance made him a statue of amusement. He was especially beautiful to one- Amara. Seated upon a stool, the girl's sight was entirely hooked upon the Saiya-jin. Her sparkling eyes showed the looks of worship. This was not a strange case for a girl of her upbringing. In her native Nova Roman, Amara prayed to statues of the deities. The shrines all possessed remarkable statues of the gods. As faithful was she toward the Goddesses, she was more attracted to the Gods like Apollo, Jupiter, Hercules, Ares. They signified the perfection of the male being, their immortal forms humbling the mortals that worshipped them. 

Although she believed in the gods' existence with a strong faith, Amara was the type of person who wanted to see physical evidence. Thus, Kakarrotto fulfilled that wish. The exo-skeleton failed to cover his physical attributes, showing his remarkable prowess. His handsome face glistened with a proud strength. The Saiya-jin was sitting in front of a window, the light of the sun enshrouding him with a divine effect. He was a god to her.

Did Amara's heart beat so fast! She almost felt embarrassed by it. It was if this Saiya-jin was Cupid, choosing her as a victim of his arrow of love. It made her deaf to a mumbling noise.

"mra?"

Amara's gaze enveloped her action.

"Amara?"

She swooned.

"Amara!"

Amara broke her gaze, feeling quite dumbfounded. "Wha?" she mumbled, then saying the word more competently. She saw Sam, Shan, and Roberto.

"Excuse me for cutting in," said Sam with a smirk. 

"Oh, that?" Amara spoke confusedly. "No excuse is needed."

"Did we interrupt your train of thought?" Roberto smiled shamelessly. Amara perfectly found the reason. 

"I see no wrongness in my actions. And you are the one to talk, Roberto, if you wish to preach some immorality in them." 

"Never mind that Carrot Guy is married?" Sam rudely spoke.

"I am not making a match my friends," she emphasized that last noun with a vindictive slant. "I just admire Kakarrotto, as I admire the gods I obey."

"Another difference," corrected Sam. "Carrot Guy's not a god."

"Pity," Amara returned her gaze to the prisoner; it was a soulful one.

The attention made Sam crush his own mouth a little. "Calm down," said Roberto, locking his arm around his friend.

Wishing to make the point, Shan kneeled before the Nova Roman teammate, blocking Amara's view. "Well, mind if you can put the crush on hold? Might you assist us?"

Moaning, Amara resigned herself to the task, hoping it would be quick enough to return her to her previous actions. "What shall it be?"

"Follow me," Shan asked, leaving the room with Amara in pursuit. Remaining to see his best friend speechless, Roberto felt reason to laugh.

"It ain't funny!" shouted Sam. "Ah had t' hear all that when we searched f'r the Dragon Balls."

Roberto made a calm exhale. "And I thought the company of Magneto and Piccolo would be enough for you two."

Sam absorbed his friend's calm behavior, moving to another point. "Y'know, it actually was! Gawd, what a scene!"

"Of course," Roberto rolled her eyes.

Sam could agree to that in less subtler words. "Those two guys 're so alike, an' ah don't think they like that fact one bit!"

"Opposites attract, they say," Roberto remarked. "So similarities repel."

"Don't know what Gohan sees 'n Piccolo." 

"Children are always swayed by the powerful," Roberto dryly believed. "Besides, I do think Gohan perceives Piccolo as a father-figure. He could probably do worse, considering his real father."

Sam threw eyes on that remark. He knew his friend always had some hidden meanings in his views. "If ah didn't know better, ah'd say y'r hate for Gohan's pa sounds a bit like y'r problem with y'rs."

With the sting of that sensitive question, Roberto would have simply hollered at Sam to be silent. Instead, he was casual. "Perhaps it does. I tell you Sam: is it wrong for me to hate such people? Should I not try to spare Gohan the sorrow I received from my own father?"

"Don't forbid it," Sam gave his view. "But Gohan has t' deal wit' this problem on his own. It's a part o' growin' up."

"Unfortunately," said Roberto. His face sagged to a grim demeanor once he faced the Saiya-jin, ready to perform his job on him.

===

Gohan tensed up to what happen. His bruised cheeks caressed a bag of ice applied by his mother. It hurt like hell, but the boy didn't complain. This stoic expression irritated Chichi somewhat. To her, Gohan wasn't acting his young age. Would it be too much to ask for her son to act like a normal kid, and cry about bruises like this? On the other hand, it was still something to admire. There was no fear from this mother that her son would grow up a coward. She just wished her kid didn't grow up so fast.

"Don't fuss," Chichi demanded. Gohan didn't protest. His mother was back to her usual self, complaining about this and that. However, the son noted a different side to her complaints; feelings for his plight. It was one more thing he didn't realize. He had been around his father and Piccolo so much that he had almost forgotten about his mother's love for him. 

"Oh, your poor face," Chichi's sympathy was sincere. It was true that some of the swelling had dropped, but Gohan's head still presented some discolors and bumps. It was heartbreaking in two ways for Chichi: to see her child so hurt, and knowing who caused it. She didn't mention anything of the latter. Using a bandage, she attached the bags around her son's cheeks.

Gohan remained where he was on the stool. His sadness didn't make help his present features. "I'm pretty much to blame for that." His hands, grasping the seat, trembled. "I thought I could find out that my dad was really in trouble, that Kakarrotto was just some impostor or dad being mind-controlled. I found out the truth," his head lowered. "Worse, I accidentally led him to the New Mutants. They almost got killed because of me." The seat began to break by the strain of his grip. "I was so stupid."

Chichi said nothing, but her expressions showed that silence was not because of nonchalance. She got a question from her son: "Did dad hurt you?" The mother didn't know what to say. The truth wouldn't make her son any happier. That Goku spared his wife from pain while beating up his son would make Gohan's spirits fall lower. 

"I'm not sure," Chichi did her best. "Magneto came to my rescue before anything could happen."

Speaking of which, Chichi was aware that Magneto was nearby nursing his own wounds. Chichi felt sorry for him, but it appeared that was the full amount she could muster in terms of true feeling. That was indeed a change. Before the fight, Chichi had made her decision; she was over Goku, with Magneto being a possible replacement. She thought she was sure of that decision. The next events had brought doubt. After facing Kakarrotto again, the foundation broke. Her mind kept repeating two moments: her husband screaming in pain and her husband's hesitation to hurt her. The first moment revealed the depth of her feelings for him by her rescue, the second showed her justification for loving him.

Seeing Gohan okay, she went over to see how the Headmaster was faring. Magneto duplicated Gohan's example of endurance. However, he was more problematic in receiving help. Although Rahne was holding the first aid kit, Magneto did the treatments by himself. The bandages were wrapped with tight discipline. The headmaster had a problem in letting people see him in such a weak condition. He was one the strongest mutants in the world; to have him dependent on other's care was a refutation of that ideal. However, his protest was quiet. In a previous life, he would have refused aid and alienated himself from people.

Today, he accepted his present actions, or tried to accept. Some decisions were less firm than this one. He had stopped Kakarrotto, but it was only a delay. His memory of the Namekian's warrant of death was apparent in his thoughts. Making it more problematic was Magneto's stance: he agreed with Piccolo. Like Legato, Magneto saw Kakarrotto as a monster that deserved death, not mercy. Magneto had a life in his hands, but he withheld the deserving punishment, just like before. The inhibition was beginning to prove less reasonable. If he was to be redeemed, should it not be for performing acts that were for the good of all the races, no matter the extremity of the punishment? Unfortunately, despite the easy answers, killing him would mean he had not redeemed. But not killing him was just as difficult. More and more, the ideals of Xavier were proving more of a fantasy against stark reality. 

"How are ya doin?" Chichi asked the other patient.

"I am fine," Magneto finished wrapping the bandages around his naked waist. Despite her lack of strong feelings, the woman did note that the Headmaster had an attractive figure (though his had nothing on Goku). She also noted markings on his left arm. Nothing was noted aloud, however. 

By then the matter had passed its importance. Molecules of metal floated upon Magneto's torso, coming together to form a purple shirt. The manipulator's face sweated in the exertion. "It is about time I considered Kakarrotto's future."

"Any ideas?" Gohan spoke from afar.

"Not at present," Magneto found the strength to admit this shortcoming.

"I have an idea!" said Rahne. She ran to the table, which held a bowl with the five Dragon Balls. "I admit that it's na' a good one, but a wee bit better than the alternative."

"Why not?" Magneto decided to hear his student's plan. 

"Can we use the Dragon Balls t' imprison him, or nullify his powers?"

"I'm not sure about that," Gohan added his view. "My father may be more powerful than the Dragon Shenlong."

Magneto said nothing. The more insane this excursion became, the more he was starting to believe in these Dragon Balls' vaunted power.

A moment's concentration had Rahne revise her idea. "How about we put 'im t' sleep f'r mebbe a thousand years, like Sleeping Beauty? Until maybe someone powerful enough comes along to stop him." It was the best she could think of. Already Rahne found it too harsh, considering what she sensed from the Saiya-jin. 

"You are forgetting that we need the Dragon Balls to return us home!" Magneto made his criticism.

"I know that. But we still have Illyana's power to teleport us. On this world, we were able to find another way t' get us home. Are we so sure that 'nother way c'n be found 'n the next world we head for?"

"Are you certain that there will be another way?" Magneto wished for proof of his student's theory. "This could be it."

Rahne found her theory breaking apart. "Tis possible," she mumbled.

"I also have a responsibility for your welfare," Magneto stated this. "Should I dispense with that!?"

"An what 'bout Goku?" Chichi charged into this conversation, interrupting in what she thought was best. Gohan remained silent, seeping all that was being said like a sponge.

"Tis the best, most merciful way t' deal wit' 'im," Rahne tried to persuade the wife. 

But the woman's anger only grew. "I don't care if it gets ya the Nobel Peace prize," Chichi threw her argument forward. "Ya ain't gonna do a thing t' my husband!" Her resolve was unyielding. 

Then Gohan jumped off the stool, portraying as unyielding a posture himself. "It's worth a try." 

"Gohan!" Chichi was struck with disbelief. Her son was as supportive to Rahne's idea as she was against it. The boy continued his words without pleasure. "It's wrong that Tenchi and the team should ruin their chances of getting home. But there isn't any other choice."

"I'm not hearing this!" Chichi acted up, attempting to sway the vote. "How c'n ya let them do this t' y'r father!"

"An' how c'n ya let the world get destroyed!" shouted Gohan about the greater priority. It stopped Chichi in her tracks. The last time her son did this was when he wanted to go to Namek. Time had failed to dull this impact for the mother...and the son. Gohan pulled restraint, rubbing his face in frustration. Unable to cope anymore, the boy ran away. Chichi shouted for her son to come back. Rahne interceded with advice.

"Ya should na' be too hard on the lad," Rahne's face shown with pity. "He's 'n a verra bad way."

Chichi was the next to make a gesture of frustration. "Ya think I don't know it?" Her nerves were acting up again. Her body was shaking. Everything else was shaking as well. "What now!" cried Chichi. The three walked out of the house. Outside, they saw Amara in molten form. Before her, a statue was forming from the ground as if by her command.

"Amara?" Chichi shouted. "Can'tcha do that later?"

Shan was also there, holding Luna. "She is trying to better the understanding of her powers," she spoke for her comrade. "You wouldn't wish to intrude on our curriculum, would you?"

The obvious corner around her, Chichi surrendered. "Sure. Go ahead!" she spoke with defeat. She returned to the house, with a mental note inscribed within her mind: Gohan is not going to these kids' school. 

An influence of suspicion fell upon Magneto. Something was amiss.

===

Twenty minutes later, a head exploded. A head with a pointy-mane shattered with the touch of a massive blast of energy. It left a stump on the top of the body.

The assassin dived to the scene, tearing through the drapes. His green hand carried the remaining sparks of the energy it once harnessed. He had delivered a blast as carefully directed as it was powerful. Its target was fixed, but the method was limited. The projection had to be in a distance. This caused problems for the assassin. He couldn't capture the Ki signature that would make the direction precise. Magneto's cursed machine still operated to render all Ki energy around the house undetectable. It didn't help matters that the only opening that gave him his target was a window that bore the Saiya-jin's silhouette. In every way, it would have been better to attack in close range. But that would mean performing in front of Gohan. He had to face the boy after the act was done, not before. Someday, Gohan will understand what he had to do.

So Piccolo approached the remains of this dead warrior, the boy's father. He saw the Mutants, Chichi, and Gohan already in the room. No matter the consequences, thought Piccolo, the deed was met.

But he saw that the deed was not met. This was not a dead body. It was a disguised statue! The shattered skull was made of stone.

"Gotcha!" Sam called his bluff. Piccolo threw his vengeful face upon the man who fooled him. By now a very disoriented Dani had entered. She had slept through the quakes, but not the explosion. She yelled for information.

Although Sam faced Piccolo, he spoke his reasons aloud. "Shan told me some suspicions 'bout ya doin' somethin' like this. Not being ignorant, ah had Amara create a statue o' Carrot Guy, hoping it would fool ya. We also kept Magneto's machine on just in case you had a li'l problem fallin' for the trick."

"What?" Dani's eyes hardened into anger at this separate plan, as well as her ignorance of it.

Piccolo had no time to praise or reprimand the boy's insolence. "Where's Kakarrotto!?"

"No t' that," Sam was steadfast. "An' no t' y'r plans!"

Piccolo embodied rage in his movements. "You're a weakling," he sniveled. "Don't you know what Kakarrotto will do to you?"

"We already got _what_ from another guy bigger 'n even ya," said Sam. "But ah'm still willin' t' give the other cheek."

At this point, Magneto threw a field of protection to his students. His cape covered the way his knees buckled over the strain.

Piccolo was at wrath's peak. "I demand you tell me the whereabouts of the Saiya-jin!" His eyes pulsed with energy, destroying Magneto's Ki-masking machine.

Now the Mutants wanted to do something, but Magneto's shield blocked them. Dani knew that her illusions wouldn't convince Piccolo. "If ya kill 'im," said Sam. "Y'll be no better 'n him."

"_I am no better than him!_" Piccolo screamed. His face then stuck like a grim mask, his eyes lacking pupils. It was by this that Karma was using her powers, but Piccolo was proving more difficult in controlling than Kakarrotto. 

"Let him go, Shan," screamed Gohan, deducing the attack. 

Dani wasn't happy about this one bit. "Gohan, stay back!" Chichi was equally commanding. The boy ignored both orders. "Please release him."

Karma obeyed, hopeful her act didn't prove fatal.

The Namekian regained his independence. He made ready to get what he wanted. Then he saw and heard Gohan. The boy's face had lost some of its cheerful nature, strained and withdrawn. His voice nevertheless was in a pleading tone. "Don't do this, Piccolo!" He made each word in a loud tone.

The Namekian didn't need the greater sound to listen. "Gohan, understand this-"

"I do understand," Gohan seriously corrected. There was no doubt about this realization upon his face, despite the many bruises that still marred it. "My father's now a villain, and we can't handle that with the Androids coming soon. I know."

"Is that all?" Piccolo gave some ambiguity. Dani was startled when the Namekian said these words with eyes on her. He knew!

Gohan looked onto the direction. What he saw made him produce a question. "What does he mean, Dani?"

Dani exhaled in the inevitable conclusion. "Gohan. I have another power," she revealed with a grim stance. "I see premonitions on a person who is going to die. You've been chosen."

Gohan's eyes widened at the truth that was impossible not to decipher. Chichi's reactions were more florid. Every part of her body shivered, her face held the mask of apprehension. 

"Do you understand, now?" Piccolo's mouth breathed a final confirmation.

Gohan lowered his face, his eyes closed in contemplation on what his mentor might do next. "Please, Piccolo," he made a final attempt. "Not you too!" 

Piccolo saw fear come from Gohan's face. It was the fear of another betrayal. The acknowledgment slowed Piccolo's morale. He had warned himself against this moment. Sure enough, this made the grim task grow heavy, too heavy for him to complete. He relaxed his eyes, restoring his face to a stoic one. "So be it, brat!" he hissed. He leapt into the air, out of sight.

All attention went to Gohan, except for Magneto. "Where is Kakarrotto?" asked the headmaster.

Roberto stood at the closet, opening it like a host presenting a show. Kakarrotto was sitting peacefully under the coats and wardrobe. 

Sam was all praise. "Mighty brave thing ya did, kiddo." 

Gohan didn't want the credit. He headed for his room, followed by his mother. Chichi gave one last look to Sam: a cold one.

"What did ah say?" a confused Sam asked for answers. The boy had now changed; no longer was Gohan the happy, determined kid with a love for daddy. 

But this reflection had to wait. Sam now had to face two formidable opponents: Magneto and Dani. To his surprise, Magneto said nothing. It was Dani who was more emotional in the accusations. "Why the hell wasn't I told 'bout y'r plan?"

"Ya wanted t' sleep." 

Dani's face paused, followed by a greater burst of anger. "I wouldn't' have if I knew 'bout this!"

"Lay off Sam," cried Sunspot, busy lifting Kakarrotto out of the closet. 

"I was going to inform you," said Shan.

Dani's head turned in an inhuman pace to the speaker. "Then why didn't you?! I'm the leader!"

"Don't forget ah'm the deputy," Sam spoke calmly, hoping Dani would absorb it. "Ah handled it."

Dani's haggard face grew more edgy, almost if her head was about to explode. She stuck out her index finger with sincere action. "Next time," she growled. "Any misgivings, suspicions, actions, _ecetera,_ will be discussed by me, and passed only by me."

Sam would have reacted, but it was Magneto who did it for him. "Danielle…_Control yourself!_"

Dani's nose expanded with air release. But the edginess slowed. She covered her face. "I'm sorry…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Looks like y'r chief's losin' it."

Keeping a serious face, Sam firmly spoke otherwise. "Ya're puttin' everythin' under y'r shoulders. Give me some o' the weight."

"You're right," Dani mumbled, "You're right, you're right. I'll do it."

"Don't promise," said Magneto, finally making a word. "Do it." He walked away, hiding his pleased nature at Sam's cleverness. 

===

A half-hour later, Betsy, Roberto, Sam, Rahne, Amara, and Shan sat on the shore. The atmosphere in the house was too much. Chichi was certainly on the warpath. She angrily enforced distance between them and her son. They were still allowed to be in the house, as long as Gohan would stay in his room.

The team wasn't too happy about the rules. Betsy didn't like being included with the kids while Magneto was seemingly left off the hook. Going outside was an escape from Chichi's regime. No fears of Piccolo's return pressed their thoughts. He wouldn't complete his task, not if he wanted to hurt Gohan.

Some things were discussed. Betsy revealed that she had been unable to contact Doug, Tenchi, Illyana and the others. She was sure that this silence wasn't because they had already faced Kakarrotto. She knew nothing of them in her encounter with the Saiya-jin.

Rahne then told them her idea of using the Dragon Balls on Kakarrotto. She got a majority of disagreements. Shan wanted to go home. Roberto and Betsy thought the punishment too good for Carrot Guy. Amara didn't want to have anything bad happen to Carrot Guy. Sam was the only one who thought Rahne had something there. 

Just then, Dani called to them. "Guys, look at what I found!"

"In a better mood?" said Roberto.

"Drop it," Dani blocked the remark as she sat down. She dropped a book called _Hope._ The eyes of Sam, Betsy, Amara, Roberto, Shan, and Rahne swarmed over it. "It's a photo album." Dani gave a further persuasion. "An' it's very interesting," Dani gave a further persuasion. She kneeled to the ground, spreading the album on her knees. The gang moved closer to get a look.

The first pages, marked '740- 753', were worth a look. Chichi was quite a looker as a little girl, what with that bikini suit and that large helmet. Her father was huge, looking monstrous in that size. "Guess that's where the attitude came from," said Betsy.

The next pages increased the interest. They were all of Carrot Guy as a boy. The grainy quality of the papers showed them to be newspaper articles. She turned the page again. More pictures of Carrot Guy as a kid. And there was more on the next page. 

Dani couldn't resist thinking one word: Stalker.

"Chichi did say she held a torch for her husband for quite a many years," revealed Betsy.

"Well that's for certain," Sam bore the obvious. 

"But check out what he's wearing!" Dani centered the pictures on a specific detail. Every picture had Carrot Guy wearing a sleeveless red shirt and pants with Japanese symbols on it. Kuririn wore the same clothes.

"When I showed Carrot Guy's fear-image, it was an illusion of himself in that garb!"

This was the first time Dani revealed the truth of her fear-image on the Saiya-jin. It was a puzzling revelation. "So he's afraid of himself?" asked Shan. Dani replied to continue looking. 

The next page, marked '756', showed an adult Kakarrotto. It was conspicuous that in all the pictures, Carrot Guy always had a happy face on. It was no different on his wedding picture with Chichi. Then, on a page signified with the year '757', came a picture that brought a strong feeling of emotion in their hearts: It was of Chichi on a chair. Her arms held a baby- Gohan. Hovering over the new mother and baby was Carrot Guy, leaning his head forward with his expression. The type of face a new father would have. 

The next picture was even more startling: baby Gohan was being lifted in the air courtesy of Carrot Guy, whose mouth opened with a hearty laugh.

"Don't you guys see this?" Dani's loud voice was full of interest.

"He could be faking it," Roberto explained. 

One quick stare upon the Brazilian later, the rest of the gang returned to Dani.

"Kuririn did say he was once a hero," Sam gave some evidence. 

"Sam's right, Bobby," Dani continued flipping pages, each one showing a happy Carrot Guy. "He looks too convincing to be an act. An' look, the pictures of the happy phase stopped at 766. This place's year!"

Sam intelligently followed her idea. "So if Carrot Guy was an okay guy, his change t' sleazeball must've been instantaneous." 

At that possibility, Dani wasn't too sure. Shan and Rahne both looked at her, their eyes giving a share of memories of their own encounters with Carrot Guy. They witnessed clues that showed that maybe the jerk wasn't so bad. Dani knew this. On the other hand, the jerk almost killed her horse, the memories of which gave her a bad feeling.

"Well, the theory still needs work," Dani admitted. "In any case, it's safe t' say that Kakarrotto wasn't bad all the time."

"Now that ah remember," Sam remembered, "Kuririn did say tha' Carrot Guy was born t' be bad, but a knock on the head gave him amnesia."

Dani caught on. "So it might be a split-personality. Just like Legion."

"So there's the solution!" Roberto clapped his hands with sarcasm. "All we have to do is bang him on the head, and our problems solved!"

Dani moaned. "I don't think that'll work," she responded with attitude. She stood right back up. "But you've given me an idea. Remember how you defeated Legion? What we need is something psychological."

Rahne gave a pleased smile. As ever, her friend found a better way.

"I'll help," Betsy gave her support. "But if Kakarrotto's problem is natural, leave me out of this. I will not use my powers to brainwash him."

"Deal." said Dani. "If we play the cards right, Carrot Guy might do most of the job for us. As much as I'm against it, we have no choice but t' get Gohan."

===

After learning about Dani's Valkyrie powers, Chichi decided to put her motherly skills to the task. Gohan was ordered to remain in his room. It was the best she could do. No way was her flesh and blood going to get killed if she had anything to say about it! Her rules were strict. No association with the guests from now on. Of course, the New Mutants were allowed to stay in the house (or what was left of it). Chichi couldn't be that cruel.

As usual, her son did not approve. But his present mood sapped his will to make that much of a complaint. This weakness was not physical, but mental. So much had happened, so much to think about. Dani's words were scary, but they weren't staggering. True, Gohan wasn't looking for a death wish right now, but he wasn't going to be afraid of it either. He knew what to expect from that dark future the time-traveler told him. Besides, if it were possible to stop that future fate, wouldn't Dani's vision be changeable as well?

Surprisingly, this information was more positive. It changed Gohan's view of Dani. Before, he thought of her as a mean girl who had no trust in his abilities. That she thought he was too young to fight. However, it turned out she had a better reason for her caution.

Gohan continued this barrage of thoughts by lying on the bed. He really didn't want to study right now. Now more and more, Gohan's thoughts were devoted toward his father. A lot of it had turned negative. He wanted to hate him so much, with every reason to do so. But his defiance of Piccolo gave some truth to his feelings. His heart contradicted his wish to hate. The contradiction didn't relieve him of pain, though.

This was enough for the boy to consider, but he had more things to consider. There was one idea that Gohan had thought about for a long time. Like his views of his father, today's experience had twisted the idea into a dark cruelty. All Saiya-jins were evil. Raditz kidnapped him. Nappa killed Piccolo. Vejita hurt dad, himself, Kuririn, and some Namekians. Now his father had joined that list. Maybe that traveler would become bad too. Being a Saiya-jin meant a future of being evil.

And Gohan shared blood with those monsters. He was a half-Saiya-jin. 

The boy studied his hand. It appeared soft and harmless, but it had the potential to be a weapon. But he wasn't evil. He didn't feel evil. However, the same case was said for his father. Once upon a time, Gohan was so proud of becoming like Goku someday. Now that hope would become a reality.

Gohan continued thinking, only to get words that were not his own.

"Betsy?" he rose from the bed. His reply was a mistake. The words had to be mentally applied. _Betsy? Is that you?_

_Danielle has a plan,_ spoke the brain-pulsing words of Psylocke._ She needs you._

_ Sure,_ Gohan made words in his head. _Does mom know?_

_ Would we be performing this if she were aware?_

The boy tipped his head. _Got a point there. So what do I have to do?_

_ Just try to think of thoughts of yourself and your father. Allow me to take care of the rest._

Psylocke noted a pause stemming from the boy's mind. _Are you all right with this idea?_

Still the anomaly continued. Then came a mental reply: _Yes._

The room became darker. In defense, Gohan jumped from the bed. He turned around to witness something incredible. The bed he had been on had an owner- himself!

Gohan was stunned. There he was, lying asleep. From this weird perspective, Gohan noted that he didn't look too good. And it wasn't just for the sores that still marked his face. 

"Do not be afraid," said Psylocke's voice. This contact differed from the previous rapport. It felt so close to the boy, as if the woman was right next to him. He turned to the voice's source, thinking that a close encounter was possible. And it was: Betsy stood before him. But she looked different. She looked beautiful, like a shining star. The surroundings paled, as if everything colorful was sucked away to alight Betsy even more. Gohan couldn't help but give a bedazzled look at the woman.

"Impressed?" Psylocke was now speaking. Seeing the kid nod, the telepath's eyes beamed with interest, as if she saw something beautiful. "Look at yourself!"

Gohan looked at himself. He also shone like a star. Moreover, he looked perfect. He never looked this good. He rubbed his face, only to find it bore no wounds or cuts.

"You and I are in our astral bodies," Betsy spoke with a knowing face. "Our self-images. They represent what we imagine ourselves to be."

"Wow," Gohan couldn't think of any other word.

Betsy turned to the door. "Follow me."She went through the door.

Gohan approached the door with a drop of hesitance. Overthrowing that with great breath, he moved on. He lunged his arm. It felt nothing as it passed through the door. Surprised, Gohan pulled his arm away. Crushing his lips together for determination, the boy charged his way through.

He was now the hall. He saw Sam, Dani, Rahne, Amara, Roberto, and Shan, and another Betsy. This version of the woman was just like the others: they were drained of the beauty that his present form possessed. As he noted further, the gang didn't notice his presence. "Hi guys!" Gohan spoke out. They ignored him. Only Rahne, now in her wolf form, and Dani registered his presence. 

"Our astral forms render us invisible," explained Betsy. At this point, she had ended her walk. It stopped before the grim form of his chained father. Even though he knew what was expected, the boy still felt wary.

"Gohan," buzzed Betsy's mind-voice, "I must be frank with you. I am to create a mind-link between you and your father."She paused at seeing Gohan tense up. "This is a very important task for you. It is also very dangerous. Do you wish to do this?"

The boy found no reason for an alternative. Dani's premonition was forgotten. "Yes."

Psylocke accepted it. "Then we shall begin. Welcome to the Astral Plane." 

===

Piccolo had left a strained atmosphere along the house. The New Mutants' mood contrasted with the tense fears of Magneto and Chichi. In the kitchen where the two of them were, the latter tried to devote her mind to feeding Luna. It was a futile action, considering the news that her son had a one-way ticket to joining her own mother in heaven. It didn't make her feel warmer to the students, especially the girl who declared the grim prediction. Well, she would make sure Gohan stayed away from those punks! It was the best that she could do under all these immense situations. Her nerves were getting shot. A weaker woman would be in a madhouse by now. 

Magneto summoned all his strength to be ready for a return visit from the Namekian. The Headmaster knew that time was being numbered. Kakarrotto had to be dealt with by him before Piccolo took a chance. Despite the consequences of never returning to their own Earth, Magneto realized Rahne's idea was the only choice they had that didn't involve execution (it seemed to Magneto that he was now delaying problems, rather than facing them). The problem was that the Dragon Balls were not all together. He was in no shape to look for the remaining two, nor would he allow the students here to make such a dangerous journey again. Even now, he could feel their electromagnetic pulses in the other room. They would remain. In a thought sounding hypocritical, he had to rely on Illyana and the others to find the last two.

"Sit down, Magneto," Chichi strained for a good mood. 

Magneto ignored the courtesy, giving nothing but a grim profile. He did make a comment. "A great trouble we have brought to your house."

"Don't think o' it that way," Chichi fought against some certain details. "My husband's problem happened before y'all came."

"And we may have to add to it."

Chichi walked back to the sink. "I should be fixing dinner right now."

Magneto was perceptive. "You're evading the subject."

"Ya know where I stand on this," Chichi spoke loud as she lifted a plate. "No way."

"I will not go by your decisions," replied Magneto. "Guest that I am."

The dishes came crashing into the sink. Chichi's attentions were straight for Magneto. "So y're gonna kill my husband?" she shrieked. 

"If that was my plan," Magneto's eyes narrowed with serious effect. "I would have enacted it when he was in my control."

"What the hell," Chichi grew emotional. "Whatever ya do won't be right for Goku."

"Chichi," Magneto demanded his word to be accepted. "All I am doing now is delaying the inevitable. If Kakarrotto is released, he will become a horrible adversary to this world."

"How d'ya know that!?"

_"I know!" _Magneto found the moment to lash out his words. It was accentuated by a look that could shatter stone. The percussion hit Chichi. Why was everybody in such a mood today?!

Magneto then calmed himself. It was a relief for Chichi as well, for her morale was at breaking point. "But don'tcha know how I feel 'bout this?" she kept a resilient attitude. "Despite what he's done, I know that somewhere 'n that jerk is my husband. He could've killed me and your granddaughter, but he didn't." Her eyes, her face, her voice showed where her loyalties lay. "Somethin's wrong with my husband! We gotta do something t' help him!"

Magneto's eyebrow grew tall at the message. He remembered when the Saiya-jin scared this woman. Now she was determined to stand by him. It was worth a word from him. "Kakarrotto is ignorant."

Chichi exhaled. As much a torture this crisis was to her, she saw that it was no less for Magneto. She decided to head for a new subject. "Don'tcha have a wife?"

Magneto turned away, the memories not happy. "I've been married."

"An' what 'bout Luna? An' her folks?"

Magneto was realistic. "My children and I are not on civil terms. Much of that fault lies on my part." He walked over to Luna, touching her cheek. "I never knew them as children. When they were young adults, I ignored their significance because of my own plans. In many cases, I am like your husband."

"Yeah," Chichi replied, though her ideas of positive similarity differed greatly with Magneto's negative comparison.

It was a quiet moment, one devoid of chaos. It certainly couldn't last, for Magneto flinched. He was sensing some mental energies being harnessed. This detection became overwhelming. What followed were screams in the other room. 

Despite his injuries, Magneto moved like one free of such flaws. Chichi was equally on the move. It was a good thing that there wasn't a door; it would have been broken through by the assault from these two formidable forces.

Magneto and Chichi saw it. They paused. The room was sprawling with bodies lying on the floor as if dead. Among these included Betsy, Dani, Wolfsbane, Roberto, and Shan. Amara was a fortunate exception in living. Sam too was alive, strangling the unconscious Kakarrotto. 

Chichi then separated from Magneto, heading to her son's room. She practically ripped the door off of its hinges. Such effort was left unfulfilled by what she saw: Piccolo was in the room, coming from the huge hole that was made earlier that day. The Namekian was clutching Gohan, a lifeless Gohan. He roared the boy's name in frantic repetition. 

This fear sent her mad. "Whatcha doin'!" she screamed at the alien warrior. She dove toward the person in his arms, ready to break him free from those scaly green appendages. But it appeared no exchange would awake the immobile child, if the look of his drained face gave any evidence. 

At that, enough had been done to poor Chichi. The woman who faced down the Namekian, the Darkchylde and the violent Saiya-jin, was unable to oppose this new powerful force. She fainted.

=== 

Magneto fought against the resolve to remain still over the apparent loss of his students. He stomped toward Sam, who was throttling the Saiya-jin with words like, "Let 'em go, asshole!" 

Amara was trying to restrain him, to no avail. "Release him, Sam!" cried the Nova Roman.

"Can y'r stupid worship, 'Mara!" Sam gave a venomous protest. "Kakarrotto's hurt our friends!"

Amara would have been angered by the last reply, if she hadn't been so rattled by that first remark. The ground's sudden shaking demonstrated her reaction to that insult. Her pride wouldn't let her keep restraint. A cruel frown, followed by a slap in the face, gave Sam the understanding of her harmed feelings.

"Enough with this behavior!" Magneto reprimanded the two blond students. "What has happened?" The form of his eyes demanded no excuses. Piccolo, coming out of the passage, had that same view. His demonic eyes were glued upon the sight of Magneto, fueled by hatred for the man. The Headmaster looked like a perfect target to deal with the pain within him.

His insulting tongue was about to turn, but its speed was a disappointment to his regular form. Sam outpaced the Namekian. "Carrot Guy has our friends!"

"Don't be stupid, kid!" Piccolo lashed out his tongue. "They're dead!"

Magneto failed to be convinced. Wolfsbane was the clue to this.

Sam proved it aloud. "No, sir! They ain't. See Rahne? They're all alive. Just got their minds' lost."

"Don't play with me, boy!" screamed Piccolo.

"Sam is correct!" Magneto turned the tide of the grieving attack. "I do not sense their minds. They have been stripped from their bodies."

"Do you wish me to believe that!?" Piccolo snapped at this news.

"If you care for Gohan," Magneto's stare was unyielding. "I would believe so."

Sam continued with his truth. "An if ah'm not mistaken," his eyes made a suspicious turn to a certain person. "It don't take much t' know where they all went." 

Magneto, Piccolo, and Amara followed Sam's lead. In his comatose state, Kakarrotto was smiling.

=============================================================== 

TO BE CONTINUED

============================================================== 

- Roberto/Sunspot's first transformation happened during a public soccer game. Rahne/Wolfsbane's transformation led her to being chased by a torch-wielding mob. 

- Doug's power works on any code.

- Illyana used a memory spell on Stevie Hunter in NM#14.

- Magneto's creation Alpha transformed its creator into a baby.

- Magneto's comment of Kakarrotto not being Storm is based on the fact that it was through the African-American Mutant's lock-pick abilities that the X-Men were freed from the device that Magneto is presently using on the Saiya-jin.

- Dende once said that the only sustenance for Namekians is water. The scene of Piccolo replenishing himself in a lake is based on that idea.

- Fans of the New Mutants may know what exactly the terrible '_what'_ Sam had experienced. For the Dragon Ball fan reading this, the author will explain it later. 

- I'm sure that some of you might be uncomfortable with the way I've portrayed Piccolo. I think this portrayal of Piccolo as a no-nonsense warrior who is willing to kill a former ally is within character. This is a guy who was created from the dark side of a Namekian after all.

- Legion, a mutant with three separate personalities, fought the New Mutants in NM#26-28 and NM#44.

=============================================================== 

NEXT TIME: Gohan enters his strangest journey yet, as he and the New Mutants get to the bottom of this crisis. Meanwhile, an old enemy comes, giving a New Mutant a problem with identity. Also, a dramatic change brings Tenchi's relationship with Illyana into a shattering situation!


	8. A New Journey! Is this your Father’s min...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter VII: A New Journey! Is this your Father's mind, Gohan?

By claudius

===============================================================

The New Mutants (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby), Betsy/Psylocke (by Chris Claremont), and Luna (by John Byrne) are owned by Marvel Comics, Inc. Dragon Ball Z (by Akira Toriyama) is owned by Bird Studios. Tenchi Masaki (by Masaki Kajishima and Yosuke Kuroda) owned by AIC.  

===============================================================    

Dani Moonstar (Mirage)                                      Amara Aquilla (Magma)

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)                                   Illyana Rasputin (Magik)

Shan Coy Manh (Karma)                                     Doug Ramsey (Cypher)

Roberto DaCosta (Sunspot)                                  Tenchi Masaki (Light-ken)

Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane)                                  Betsy Braddock (Psylocke)   

===============================================================

   A few months ago, the mutant patriot Magneto made a promise with Charles Xavier to carry on his dream for a better world between homo sapiens and the homo superior. Part of this responsibility included taking the job of headmaster to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There, he saw to the education and protection of the novice students, the New Mutants. It was a role he was most unsuited for; the administration was deeply affected by events beyond his power. The experience nearly broke him. And yet he continued on this responsibility. May the reason be optimism or madness, Magneto would not shirk his new role. 

   The present events especially made that point clear. It took less than a minute for the Master of Magnetism to understand what had happened. The minds of Dani, Roberto, Rahne, Shan, along with Betsy and Gohan, had been sucked into the consciousness of the grim Saiya-jin warrior Kakarrotto. This was the aftermath of another outrageous plan from his students, one made without his knowledge, and performed with little sense. Still, who was truly the irresponsible one? 

   For Magneto, only one solution could be found. It was an action he had not committed for a long time. 

   Magneto quickly shut his battle-hardened eyelids, blocking out the real world. The blinding use of this ability lasted in seconds; Magneto could now see everything again, and more so. It was the Astral realm. His physical surroundings were dimmer, a sad comparison to the luscious colors and brightness of the astral ones. Greater concentration made the surroundings' inferiority even more conspicuous, for they blurred and faded into nothingness. 

    Then Magneto's head felt enclosed in a familiar headgear. Taking this piece off proved a suspicion correct. It was a red helmet, trimmed with purple. Indeed, his clothes and cape were now of those two colors. The Headmaster merely blinked at this distinction. So the leopard cannot change his spots so easily, he thought. His past of supposed villainy remains a part of his present. The headmaster wondered if this was an omen.

   Placing the helmet upon his noble brow, Magneto peered for the one tangible object of this astral environment. In his focus was the Saiya-jin prisoner, his appearance as full and vibrant as his surroundings was blank. The prisoner sat neutralized and unconscious, save for a smile on his lips. This person then began to grow in Magneto's perspective. The Saiya-jin's head enlarged like a balloon. As this growth continued, the contact also became more apparent. His students were indeed within Kakarrotto's mind.

   His resolve to rescue them was ever strong, even as thick walls surrounded the giant metaphysical head. Even in an unconscious state, the Saiya-jin's inner subconscious posed a great defense. Now Magneto was not a polished telepath. He could sense thoughts and block his own, but those were the only areas that were not limited. Xavier could easily tear through these walls by a single thought. All Magneto had was will. It was the best offense he could unleash. 

   And the offense meant pain. The physical ailments on Magneto's body, rendered from the battle with Kakarrotto, had followed him in this incarnation. To anyone else, Magneto's astral form was of magnificent stature. It was not so for the owner. He ached, but it was a familiar part of him. There was never a time in which he was free of such suffering.    

   His awareness made recognition of a familiar figure on approach.

    Magneto didn't flinch. The unexpected presence of the Namekian did not move him to make a great notice.

   And Piccolo made no word. He smirked in his floating majesty.  

===

     It was Dani's plan to attack Kakarrotto psychologically. Her theory of this Saiya-jin having some mental problem allowed her to find a tactic. It was first used a week ago, when the New Mutants fought Legion. Legion was a mutant with three different personalities, one of which harbored David, the son of Professor Xavier. The personality that dominated Legion, an aggressive being named Jack Wayne, was also a coward. Roberto attacked Jack's hold on David's body, showing him an image of Illyana in her Darkchylde form. The sheer horror of this sight scared Jack, causing David's mind to reassert control of his own body.

  A week's passing did not make Dani forget that strategy. An act of emotional stress was deemed possible to bring out the Goku personality from Kakarrotto. But what would scare the Saiya-jin?

  Dani revealed the answer: Gohan. 

  Kakarrotto's rage over the son he has disowned might have a basis with fear. It was true that an illusion that proved to be the Saiya-jin's greatest fear pictured the kid (along with a different version of the Saiya-jin). Perhaps some enforced pressure of this effect might do something to Kakarrotto? At least, it was the best idea she could think of. Since Chichi had made it impossible for the team to see her son physically, Betsy had to form a telepathic rapport with Gohan. She would extend it to Kakarrotto, forcing the warrior to confront his fears, hopefully triggering some effect. 

   It seemed a good plan at the time. Too bad it was as successful as Custer's defense at Little Big Horn. 

   The failure was not due to poor execution. Much precaution was done to make this endeavor as safe as possible. Dani was not going to sacrifice Gohan's life if she had anything to do about it. It was cautioned that Wolfsbane would use her enhanced abilities to sense even the earliest sign of trouble. Then Karma would possess Psylocke's mind, breaking all her contacts.

   Dani had much to learn. What she expected to happen came true. Seeing Betsy stagger, the safety clause was triggered. But Karma's possession took a different path. She was the one to become enslaved. Her hollow eyes and powers turned to whomever she saw: Wolfsbane, Dani, and Roberto. Then came some strong pull, and the next thing she know, Dani was in this dark realm, and a very recognizable one at that. 

   "Not again!" she whined.

   Studies were made of the environment. It was a big ruin, very dark in content and tone. Everything looked as if someone poured a huge drop of black ink on everything. It wasn't part of the scenery, but it was applied to it. 

    Next to her was Roberto and Wolfsbane. Waking up, their amazed faces were directed at Dani. The Cheyenne checked herself. She was not in her uniform. Instead, she had a helmet with wings strutting from both sides. A large cape flew from her shoulders, held by clasps upon her chest plate. Only the suede boots gave a connection to her previous costume. She was dressed like a Valkyrie.

   Dani said nothing. To say she wanted more reminders of her being a chooser of the slain would be an injustice to her true thoughts. Making a reserved breath, she threw the attention upon the others. "Look who's talking!"

   This brought everyone to the realization that Dani was not the exception but the norm. The two mutants saw the other looking as good, as perfect as they could ever be! Even Wolfsbane's furry appearance signified strength.

   The three then met up with Shan, looking equally well. A few minutes later, they met the unconscious forms of Psylocke and Gohan. Once those two were awakened, some talk was made about their new appearances. Psylocke was about to explain, but Dani took rank. "Our ol' Prof told me how our astral selves gave us a vision of our best."  

   Only Roberto gave no indication of a change. "Are you joking?" he smugly grinned. "This was always me."  

   "Yeah, right." Dani spouted an extremely sarcastic tone. She turned to the new comer. "But you look good, Gohan."

   "You really think so?" asked Gohan, already aware of his new appearance.

   "Correct," growled Wolfsbane, her furry face employing honest expressions that did not belong to any wolf. "Ye're handsome!"

    Such a compliment sent Gohan blushing. "Thanks," he spoke, unable to look at anyone in the eye. "You all look good."

   "Okay!" Dani clapped her hands. "Enough with the flattery. Think where we are!" 

   "So where are we?" asked Gohan.

   "In your dad's mind."

   "What!?" The boy's eyes widened, his body tensing in panic. Not that he was the only one. Roberto was no less unhappy about the truth. But at least he shared the idea of what the astral realm looked like.  

    Gaining control of his distress, the boy stared around at his surroundings. "This is my dad's mind? I thought it looked like a brain!" 

    "This world is based on his very imagination," explained Betsy. "Save for us, everything is but a figment of his own belief."

  Dani was clearer. "Since this is Carrot Guy's mind, this place is what he thinks of." 

   Gohan barely got that information, his attention already sapped by his surroundings. The sky was white. No clouds, no colors. Just white. It contrasted with the black forms and areas of the environment. Nothing beautiful was present. It was a vast ruin, a mix of wrecked buildings and ground, twisted-and-turned shapes and forms. It looked like a huge war had taken place. He never considered his father could think stuff like this. 

   Explanations were needed for why they came here. Psylocke gave the best possibility from her experience. "I underestimated him," she sneered in affront. She told how Kakarrotto had some psychic abilities of his own. Rather untrained, but his will made for some strong power, power that the telepath did not notice in her previous attack. While she linked with his mind, this power took shape into a claw. Not making a defense in surprise, Betsy was grasped by it. Before she knew it, her astral self was overpowered. Immobilized with Gohan, the two of them were dragged into another domain. Dani's escape plan made things worse: Karma's possession got her dragged as well. In shock, the Vietnamese Mutant turned to those closest to her, possessing them as well. Wolfsbane and Dani's rapport made the strain of controlling three people much easier. When Karma herself joined Gohan and Betsy's forced migration, her mental chains on the three Mutants invited them with pressure.

   Psylocke was blunt. "Now we are in a most precarious situation," she spoke directly. "This is the enemy's mind. It is his world. His very-"

   "To make a long story short," once again Dani took the initiative. "We're playin' by Carrot Guy's rules."

    "Yes," coldly slurred Psylocke, restraining the forthcoming evil eye from her optical nerves. "We're already in great peril," she continued. "There is a certain limit to how long these forms of ours can exist unconnected to our physical bodies. Once that time is up, our physical bodies will die."

   Dani knew the reason, so did Wolfsbane. Unfortunately, the smirks of terror marked the uninformed faces of Roberto, Shan, and Gohan. The latter asked "Really?"

   "I do not jest in this matter," Betsy confirmed with no move of emotion.

    "Which is why we should get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," Dani pulled her rank, getting some stares. "This is probably the only chance we can get to understand Carrot Guy."

    The decision to remain here was not in agreement. "What is there to understand?!" shouted Roberto, trying hard not to let the inevitability of death to show on his face.

    "Furtop and I were inside Legion's mind, remember?" Dani stood proud and tall, her wolfen friend kneeling by her side, not out of groveling but by the bent position of her wolf legs. "By entering his cranium, we learned the problem and solved it as best we could." The Native American put a strong case of conviction; Gohan almost saw Piccolo in the way she moved. "There's something wrong with Carrot Guy."

    "Define _wrong_," glared Roberto.

    "I mean that a lot of what he's done doesn't make any sense. So far he's had a bunch of chances t' kill us all, but chickened out of it. Also, how could some guy who was supposed t' be this saint suddenly transform into a baddie in just a few months? It ain't normal. Personally, I want to find out the truth. I'm staying here."

   "Me too," Wolfsbane stood on top.

   Shan joined as well. "No one counted me a coward."

   Hearing the word _coward_, Roberto was not going to be made an example. "Why not? Sounds like fun."

   "This adventure was starting to get a trifle dull," Betsy added her consent. 

   That left the addition, like it or not. "Gohan," said Dani, "Sorry for gettin' ya into this mess."

   "It's okay," Gohan accepted this part of the situation with little complaint. "I know why you're doing this for me. But you don't need to protect me anymore. I know there's the chance that I could die. I've trained for the last two years knowing that. But I'm not afraid." He gave convincing words, though there still existed a twinge of regret. "You've all been trying to help me and my world. Can't you let me do the same?"

    "Sure thing, kiddo." Dani suppressed the thought of how stupid her decision was. She forced herself to ignore it, getting ready to lead. "Okay, that settles things."

    Roberto kept silent about his hesitance. He tried to sustain hope for his leader; Dani had better be right about this. However, if that meltdown of hers an hour ago was any clue, they were heading for some big trouble.

  Dani turned to Betsy with flaunts of authority. "Betsy, I want you to screen for the core of this realm. If Legion could have one, so will Carrot Guy."       

    "Shan't be so bossy, missy," snapped Betsy. "I'm not a New Mutant!"

    "You ain't an X-Man either," Dani replied with wit. Under the cover of firm façade, Betsy was certainly miffed at that conspicuous sentence. A blink of the eye was the sole reaction she gave. _Fine, _her inner self gave voice. _Be that way. Just be able to handle the consequences._

   As she thought about this, the others studied their new environment some more.

    "Why does every mind-place we go to look like someone dropped a bomb on it?" asked Dani.

    "It's a Saiya-jin battlefield," Gohan studied the area with a heavy thought. "When I was on the planet Namek, I saw a village…after what a Saiya-jin named Vejita did to it."

   "You aren't the only one to witness a place of destruction," said Shan in a dour mood. "I once lived in such a place."

   Such words did not appease the frustration in Gohan's feelings. "All my ancestors have done is destroy and hurt," he calmly spoke. His arms fell on each side, bearing strong fists. His still position did not sustain the shivers of anger for long. "Dammit! Why'd I have to be half-Saiya-jin!?"

   "Tis no fault o' yuirs," Wolfsbane burred those words, moving to the boy's side.

    But the compliment made him act the angrier. "But it could be! Someday..."

   "No!" Shan angrily replied to the boy. "That is not to be!"

   "You're a lot better than your father," added Roberto. "Stay that way."

   Gohan turned to face the doubting Mutants. "But what if I can't keep it that way?" he questioned almost desperately. "I have their powers."

   Dani strutted in front of Gohan. She beamed a sure smile. "Ya mean that y're afraid y'r powers'll make ya into a slimeball?"

   Gohan nodded.

   "That just 'coz y'r born different," Dani continued, "you've got a one-way ticket to becoming a monster?"

   Gohan's answer did not require a nod or a word. His somber eyes gave enough.

    But Dani laughed. "Happens to us all the time."

   Gohan's stern face broke in a harsh surprise; how could they laugh at this?

   "You're no different from us," Shan spoke her truth. "Our powers have the possibility to do both harm and good. The risk is very great. It needs responsibility and knowledge."

    Gohan's eyes looked away, his behavior cool. "That's what your school is for, right?"

   "Yes," Wolfsbane unintentionally growled (she couldn't help it with her wolf mouth). "An' ye have Piccolo teachin' you. Just like Magneto does us."

   The boy managed a half smile. This news didn't increase his spirits, but it removed one more reason to remain in his low point.

   "So don't try thinking of yourself in such a bad light," said Roberto. "If you persist in this, you will surely become as bad as your ancestors."

   "An' don't be too harsh about being from a warrior race," Dani spoke with sincerity. "My people once ruled the plains of my country. Nothin' t' write t' the bad guys about." 

   The boy's expression did imply a victory of sorts for the team. That job done, Dani checked with Betsy for locating the source. 

   Then a pulse came, one of such immense feeling that these astral selves thought they were actually hearing it.

   "About time trouble found us," Dani attempted some humor. Her arm got squeezed by Wolfsbane's feral grip. 

    "Look!" cried the wolf-girl, her furry arm pointing a clawed finger at the direction her senses had realized. The thumping vibrations already gave a clue of what was approaching. The Leviathan was overwhelming. A giant gorilla the size of King Kong was hurrying to their position in large steps that made the ground quake. 

  "What the hell?" cried Dani, who got a language comment from Wolfsbane. 

  Of this group, only one acknowledged the threat. "It's a Saiya-jin Oozaru!" Gohan shouted his caution.

    Knowing what he meant by the word _Oozaru_, the mutants were puzzled by the signature. "It's a Saiya-jin?"

    Gohan quickly gave the explanation. "Saiya-jins have an ability to transform into giant beasts under the full moon!"

   "That's somethin' Kuririn didn't tell us," cried Dani.

   Roberto looked up at the weird skies. "Don't see a moon here!" 

   "It's not real," Psylocke broke the rumor. "It is a figment of Kakarrotto's imagination."

   Knowing the power of the beast, Gohan hoped if the threat of this illusion was nonexistent.

  "Except this illusion can hurt us!" disclaimed Dani. (There went Gohan's relief!) She made a concentration that bore nothing. "No good!" the leader gave further negativity, "It doesn't have a mind for me t' scare!"

   "That makes my power useless as well," added Karma.

   "But not mine!" Psylocke spoke quickly, levitating into the air. Her control of this realm was marginal at best, but there were a few tricks this telepath still had in her bag. This small David went against the mammoth Goliath. The Butterfly-shaped glow flickered on Psylocke's eyes, reaching a great intensity. Suddenly, the Oozaru growled a roar; its last words before its head exploded.

    "Mind over matter," Dani found it surprisingly to give a joke. Betsy had guts, the Native American felt willing to compliment. Gohan was equally impressed. Betsy destroyed the creature's head without any sign of a blast! There was no end of amazing things these new friends of his could do!    

    But the body remained standing. Before the peculiar thought of being attacked by a headless gorilla arrived in the team's thoughts, a new head materialized on the creature.     

    "Oh bloody hell!" Psylocke swerved back to the danger. Her battle was more difficult this time. That last blast had taken a lot out of her; at present her powers were on limited supply, in need of her physical body's energy.

   Seeing possible danger for the telepath made Roberto shout to Gohan. "Can you become a beast as well?"

    "I don't have a tail anymore!" Gohan loudly replied.

    "Well, that explains things," Karma joked in acceptance to this madness.  

    But Gohan would not accept being helpless. He raised one arm, using the other to grab his wrist tightly. "Massenko!" a yell flushed from his mouth. A rush of energy ignited from this manacled hand, traveling straight for the creature. The beam certainly traveled with great brightness, only to vanish upon the monster as if it never existed. This had the boy gaping in shock.

   "Great trick," Roberto spoke seriously. "Too bad it wasn't effective."

   "Mebbe cause his powers 're o' physical nature," Wolfsbane darted past the two boys. 

   "We're in the astral realm," Dani continued the explanation. "Physical power won't do a thing here. What we need is some mental power!"

    Gohan had to ask. "But didn't you say the oozaru doesn't have a mind?" 

    "I still got mine!" replied Mirage. She handed out her arms, her head in concentration. Suddenly, a bow materialized into her hands. Her eyes opened and saw this fulfillment. There was no time for satisfaction. She grabbed the middle of the bow.

   "Carrot-top!" Mirage stated to Wolfsbane. "Let me on your back!"

   "Aye!" the wolf-girl gave her back. Mirage leapt upon the invitation. The furry hind legs of Wolfsbane darted forth with quickness that no ordinary human would imitate. On top of her, fully secured under strong furry arms, the Valkyrie mutant aimed her bow. The materialization of an arrow was created, pressed upon the string in great severity. Mirage released the arrow, sending it straight into the giant creature. It struck with accuracy. Darting away on the wolf-girl, Mirage flung her bow arm upwards. A cry of victory screamed from her lips.

   Gohan and Roberto looked on, and their faces did not carry any calm expectations.

   "How could she manage to shoot and hit when I can't do it?" Gohan cried with complaint.

    "You are asking me?" Roberto's reply was equal to the boy's perplexed behavior. The feeling of uselessness did not make them happy. Looking at each other presented a share of this unfair nature. It enforced their decision to do something about it. A nod gave their cooperation.

   Black energy ate up the human form of Roberto. His white irises and mouth gave a message to Gohan. "Here is a tactic I've done with Sam." Sunspot presented his folded black hands at the boy's stomach.

   Gohan followed the hand message. He stepped upon the hands, putting himself at the mercy of Sunspot's strength.

   "Here's a fastball special!" screamed the Brazilian. His strong arms flung the demi-Saiya-jin. Gohan added this inertia with his own ability to fly, taking on great speed (Shan looked on at this, feeling bad about her own inadequacy in this battle. All she could do was say _Our fathers_).

   Gohan thrust both his fists into destructive effect. A great collision was made. It did…nothing. The shock of another attack's futility left Gohan open; the Oozaru's hand grabbed him. Its surrounding fingers pressed firmly to keep the boy in his place.

   The sight of the boy's situation thrust Mirage into a warrior rage. The bow in her hand faded and grew long. It was now a spear, with a feather dangling from the blade. A combination of gestures was made: her arms held the spear in the air. Mirage's mouth screamed a battle cry, accentuated by the mask of violence on her face. The Cheyenne mutant threw the weapon upon the beast's foot with infallible accuracy. It cracked and broke, but its impact had done its damage well; the Oozaru evaporated.

   The emancipated Gohan landed before the riding duo. He saw Dani acting really strange. The girl was throwing her fists into the air, screaming a lot of indecipherable chants, her face rich with victory. It was a powerful performance. The actress than got back into character, giving the boy the usual complaints of risking his life, followed by questions on his health. Seeing Gohan quell any fears, Dani changed the subject. "That was too easy," was her answer. She pointed to the spot of the Oozaru, who failed to make a reappearance to the scene.

    "You're right," said Gohan. "The Oozaru I fought before was much stronger than that."

    "Not that your situation was any worse," Roberto made a comment. 

    "So M'seiu Kakarrotto is not only aware of our presence," said a stoic Shan. "He's playing with us as well?"

    "Whether these big apes are easy or not," Psylocke hovered above them all, almost like an angelic messenger. "There will be more of them. We must bustle."

    "Right guys!" Dani called upon her authority. "We must get to the source while we still can!"

    "One question," spoke Roberto. "Where?"

    "Below us," Psylocke locked her head to the ground. Her eyes glowed again. The floor became her clay. It melted and poured, creating the shape of a funnel. 

    "That makes things easier," said Dani.              

     Psylocke's eyes glowed, the light taking on the butterfly shape that was her signature. However, this effect grew large, spreading under the participants' feet. "Buckle your seatbelts," the telepath spoke, towering above the others in impressive effect. "It shall be a rather bumpy ride."

   At that, the butterfly hovered down the pit.

   Stationed at three of the 'aircraft's' sides, Betsy, Dani, and Wolfsbane looked at the directions given to them. Roberto's stance was as he always stood in a battle. Shan sat with one knee bent and one foot to the floor. Gohan sat in the middle, kneeling with each hand clutched to their opposing kneecaps.

    "So because your powers have something to do with telepathy, it can work here?" Gohan asked with some interest.

    "You got it," the back of Dani's head faced Gohan. It led to the boy thinking about the power's impressive state. If only he were really fired up about it. His depression loomed, though not because of boredom. This place was a first for him. Gohan had been to another planet. Now he was in his father's mind. It was his most unusual journey yet. 

    But the meaning of this new world tempered the wonder. There festered a dark overtone. Was this what Dad really thinks of: destruction? It was blasphemous to believe such a different view of his father, but such shocks were becoming the norm. Any hope Gohan could latch onto was becoming small. Was the kind father he knew gone for good? Worse, did he ever truly exist?

   And it didn't matter if Dani's theory was correct. Even if there may be a chance his father could come back, would that really make things better for himself?

   Gohan looked to his friends. Roberto had to be the first in his priority. Of everyone, the brown-skinned mutant had the best idea of what he was going through.

   "Gohan?" asked Dani.

  "Hm?" the boy mumbled.

   "Did your father kill anyone?" she spoke the question in a disarming fashion.

   Despite the obvious reactions to such a plea, Gohan made an answer. "I don't know for sure," his face shied from this touchy subject. "He helped kill Raditz, but that was more Piccolo's job than his."

    "So, this Raditz…A bad guy?"

    Gohan nodded. "He was a Saiya-jin, my uncle," said Gohan. Shan tensed at the revelation of this sibling murder.

   "Anyone else?"

   "I don't know!" Gohan's tone was a warning, but it only served Dani to press on with these awful questions. 

    "Stop this, Dani!" Shan made protest.   

   But still Dani continued. "Any animals? Did your father kill animals? "

   Gohan's lips trembled under this approach. "He's killed fish, dinosaurs, tigers, wolves. I've killed and eaten a few." He did his best to close the interview.

   Dani and Wolfsbane looked at each other at this line. Then the latter continued on, thinking the further she went, the clearer the mystery would be. "But no humanoids?"

    The uneasy boy did his best to convince for an end. "I don't know," he rudely spoke. "I don't think so."

    "Anyone who was askin' for it?"

   "Tha's enough, Dani!" Wolfsbane urged some modesty. "Tis' na' right to treat Gohan so."

    "Yeah, fearless leader," Roberto made his protest with an annoying voice. "Leave him alone."

   The restless nature within Dani refused to listen to these words. "Look guys, I'm trying to figure some things out! Since Gohan's the only one here who knows about Carrot Guy, he's got no choice but t' talk."

    Gohan increased his voice. He had to stop this. "From what I've seen, my dad hasn't killed anyone. He was merciful to them…back then. That's all I know. Can't you leave me alone?"

   Finally, did Dani yield her questions. "It's okay with me." She forced herself to be content with the information she got. From what it sounded, Carrot Guy never killed any human beings. He only killed animals, but to Gohan that was supposed to be normal. That was mixed feelings for her. True, she hunted animals for food. However, _she_ never broke the head of a horse like Kakarrotto did to her Brightwind. No way would she sympathize with that, even if it made sense in her suspicions. A pattern was forming.     

===

    After Dani's questioning, Wolfsbane sat beside the boy to give aid. She wished her sensitive powers were not at work this moment. Gohan's pain was so close to her. She had to do something to help. This meant conversing with him head to head (which was in an almost equal level due to their heights). "Dani was a wee too harsh," she apologized. "But she means well."

    Gohan didn't look at his wolfen friend, instead gazing at his legs. "I know that," he raised his head with a sigh. "I appreciate it from you."

   "Ye said ye hunted and ate wolves," the wolf-girl nervously added. "When we fought, were ye gonna eat me?"

   A sweat fell on Gohan's temple. "Well…yeah," he shared the inadequacy slowly, then quickly apologized. "But when you transformed, I quickly changed my mind!"

    "I understand," Wolfsbane showed no bad feelings existed. "After all, ye did save me. Ye're a hero, Gohan. Ye're daft t' think yuirself 'n such a bad way."

   But the 'hero' only sighed. "If you're right," he spoke. "That means my dad is wrong. And my dad _is_ wrong." His strong expression started to fade as he talked. "He's been wrong in so many ways to me." 

   With a worried face, Wolfsbane spoke softly. "So, do ye hate 'im tha' much?" 

   Gohan buried his head in his knees. "No. I…love him. It's just…it's so hard now."   

   His shoulder received a furry claw, and a voice of support. "Ye do na' deserve this, Gohan. Ye're a strong an' gentle lad."

   When Gohan's face emerged from his legs, he had no smile. But his cheeks were getting rosy. "You're no different," he replied.

   Wolfsbane blinked. It was a good thing no one could see the blush beneath her hirsute features!

   The warmth the two felt was the opposite of the tense atmosphere around them. The pit around them was as quiet as it was still. No sign of an attack. To most of the passengers, that was the sure prediction of one. They were so vulnerable now, thought Dani, her hawk-like eyes gazing in desperate search for the prediction to occur.

    Although the eyes of others would show a cool, well-postured leader, the opposite was the truth. A clear thought in Dani's head was this: what in the name of her ancestors was she doing here! She was in the mental designs of a guy who may or may not be a killer. Considering the last mind-trip she was in, getting deeper into this hornets' nest would be the last thing in her list of priorities (the really, really last thing). If only the Professor was here, Dani wished. That way, things would have worked out. But Xavier wasn't here: instead they had a novice telepath in his place, and her powers seemed to be ebbing. Dani felt equally drained. 

   Returning back to present, Dani's thoughts created words: _Rahne?_

_   Muh nose perceives nary a thing, _the wolf-girl psi-spoke with caution.

    _Considering who's domain this is_, Betsy equally thought in telepathic communication, _it is next to impossible to note anything. We are sitting ducks._ __

    Suddenly, Wolfsbane's ears were tickled by unseen factors. Her eyes twitched left and right. "I hear somethin'."

    _It_ was a soft sound. Soon everyone heard it too. Betsy verified the direction. "I will take us there." Under her guiding psionic light, the team saw the environment warp around them. Barriers were being torn through by their trip. Finally, they came to their destination. 

   The source was realized: it was a naked, crying child.

===

   Sam and Amara had the house to themselves- in the conscious sense of the word. The two did their best in giving hospitality to their fallen friends, though the Nova Roman performed most of the work. Somebody had to keep watch over baby Luna, and Sam was the only one of the two who had experience with young children. While Sam went through the unenviable task of changing the child's diapers (which was made especially difficult by the lack of material; Sam was forced to use some torn bedcovers to improvise), Amara applied pillows for the bodies of their friends. The hostess was placed on the bed next to her son. Though she was the only casualty still possessed of mind, Chichi's sleep was not comfortable. 

    Comfort was also lacking for the two mutants. Despite their conscious states, it didn't relieve them from being troubled about the state of their comrades. Amara had her hopes that Magneto would snatch them from Pluto's grasp, but this couldn't persuade Sam. This was partly because Amara wasn't speaking to him. The reason was an added torture to him. Bobby, Dani, and his friends were all in great danger, and he had the stupidity to attack Amara about her feelings for Carrot Guy. Ol' Sam did it again.

   Once or twice did he try to apologize, only for Amara to shrug away in silence. Sam knew better, but he still wanted her attention. "Look'it me, 'mara! Ah'm an idiot!"

    Amara moaned, glaring at the speaker. That would have been a sure sign that conversation would continue to be withheld. Thus, Sam was very lucky that she spoke. "Correct you are in that attribute."

    Sam's gaunt face sagged a little, but he managed a sad smile. It went unnoticed, because Luna's wiggling head kept blocking his view. "Ah had no right t' bite off y'r head like that!"

   Amara's glare softened, though she proudly chose her words. "That was very cruel of you to speak such things, Samuel. I never said that I thought Kakarrotto was a god," she said the words, though unsure of their truth. "He just resembles one. Your religion is different from mine. You supposedly worship a god that is invisible from your eyes. I have spent my life seeing likenesses of my deities. I even met one! Thus, I consider it easy to find divine models in mortals."

   By the way Amara's eyes sparkled in this thought, Sam doubted her explanation as canon. With a begrudging smile, he decided to use the possible truth. "Love kinda makes ya do that. I think o' Lila 'n the same way."

    A stroke of pink came onto Amara's cheeks. She shrugged away. 

    Sam stood confused at this action. He lived in a house with sisters, and is getting educated in a school with five girls in his class. He is the boyfriend of a rock star-outer space thief. It didn't matter. Sam couldn't understand girls!

   But that was only one part of the problem. The lad couldn't understand himself too. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by who Amara liked. After all, any chance he had of making nice with her ended when Lila entered his life. He should've been over Amara by now. Today's actions showed that he wasn't. Seeing that girl moon over that big creep made his blood boil. He resented Carrot Guy even more. It was not enough that Carrot Guy humiliated his own son, wanted to take over the world, and now had his best friends in the whole wide world stuck in his brain. No, the jerk had to attract Amara as well!

   Passing the window, Sam saw Brightwind. The horse was restless in spirit, though his body was restrained in metallic manacles. It was Magneto's way to keep Brightwind from running wild over the loss of his mistress. Sam didn't like the teach's method of calming the poor beast, but he complied that something had to be done.  

   Walking a little forward, Sam had the hardship of walking into the direction of some more unappealing sights. While everyone else lied in comas, only three figures refused such a stance. Carrot Guy sat on a sofa. Magneto sat upon a chair. And then Piccolo sat Indian-style. As far as Sam was concerned, he hoped Magneto returned from his body before the other two. He was the least creepy in a trio of uncomfortable statues. Strangely, their alien ally Piccolo was far scarier than Carrot Guy. Everything about him symbolized precaution. He looked like a devil, worse than anything from Illyana's place. Sam was wary; if Piccolo opened his eyes in front of him, it would be scary.

   However, a loud scream out of nowhere brought that emotion anyway. Sam jumped, only to realize Piccolo was not the culprit. Luna started acting up again, but her shrieks seemed to have been eclipsed by the screams Kakarrotto was making. The sign of this had Sam on his guard. 

  "Sam!" arrived Amara, looking as defensive as ever. 

   "I'm okay," said Sam, revealing the source. Kakarrotto was crying like a baby, his words garbled into mumbles and animal calls. His head bobbed back and forth, but his entire body remained inert. He appeared to be screaming in his sleep.

   "Ah take it our friends' hit a nerve," said Sam.

===   

    Yamucha was struck by the sight of Goku as a prisoner. The statuesque Piccolo seemed to share his defeated position as well. The scene was in defiance to everything Yamucha believed in about these two. Goku and Piccolo were the most powerful people he ever knew. This had to be some mistake in the crystal ball.

   "It certainly is not!" shouted the gnarled face of Uranai Baba. She didn't like the suspicion this scruffy bandit had on her clairvoyant abilities. If it wasn't for the money Yamucha had offered, _No_ would have been her answer to his wish to find Goku. "I'm not some cheap fortune-teller!" she snapped with those beady eyes that belonged to a person in her prime.

    Unable to resist, Yamuch was hard pressed by the truth. He didn't want to rely on the witch's powers. But at present he could find no trace of Goku or Gohan. The Son House was missing from Mt. Paozu. No Ki's could be detected.

   "Lord Yamucha," spoke the shrill voice of his animal friend Pu'ar. "This is terrible!"

   _Terrible_ didn't begin to define the awful scenes. In the crystal, Yamucha spotted that purple-clothed man he saw on TV. He was also in an equally unconscious state. The only ones who were standing up were a boy and girl, hardly older than kids. Was it they who defeated Goku and Piccolo? Yamucha's mind felt the lessons from Kame-Sen'nin: No matter how strong you are, there is always going to be someone stronger than you.

   The bandit's hands clenched into fists ready to inflict retribution. He now had his proof of Goku's dilemma. He must save him!

   Pu'ar shared in her master's resolve. It was so pleasing to see Yamucha act this way! After months of bored darkness, the noble face had once again regained its strength and beauty. Although she too was worried about her friend Goku's situation, she was happy that her beloved warrior was now in the mood to help him.

   Only Baba shared some misgivings. It was indeed true that her crystal revealed truth. But even truthful appearances also carried deceit. "I think it's best that you should-"

   But the witch saw her customers flee in ignorance of her warning. This reckless behavior added to her doubts that things were what they seemed. Whatever the future these events portrayed, Baba did not know. That happened a lot nowadays.

===

   Far off into the East, the ship carrying Kuririn, Tenchi, Illyana, Doug and Warlock sailed the sky. Tenchi sat shotgun while his friends sat in back. Between the two front seats was the Dragon Ball, the only one in their possession so far. 

   Kuririn piloted the controls with a face of pessimism. His expression was understood by Tenchi, Illyana, Doug, and Warlock. It was a face of despair rather than fear. They did not see a guy afraid of fighting some powerful bad guy. Kuririn was a guy reluctant about fighting and probably destroying his best friend. Not even the team's comments that they were going to kill nobody could sway the monk's nihilistic expectations. In his world, said Kuririn, death was becoming the only end to a battle. Though touched, Doug and Illyana wished Kuririn had a better choice in friends. Oh, they heard _ad nausea_ about Carrot Guy being originally this great hero. But the youth in their maturity made such truth unrealizable.

   More light came to the small room. This was due to the flash from Illyana's camera. She bought it through Kuririn's money. She wanted some mementos of this weird journey. Doug and Warlock were the first choices of her shutterbug eye. Then she practically pressed herself over the seated Tenchi, lunging her camera forward to get a good picture of the two of them. The photo would show Illyana smiling and Tenchi very surprised.

   This was one more reminder to Illyana. Despite their relationship, Tenchi had been a slow participant in their coupling. It was getting pretty annoying. She knew Tenchi loved her, but it seemed the boy needed to believe that himself. She hoped he could get to the program soon; she was thinking about some actions for the two of them to do. The stuff one doesn't speak openly about.

   However, these naughty thoughts were unbalanced by the room's own change. 

 "EQUILIBRIUM- instability- COMMENCING!" shouted Warlock.

   The very room made a complete circle, causing chaotic situations for the ones without seat buckles. A couple bangs to the floor angered Doug, but that was the only strong emotion. He wasn't scared of falling out, not as long as he had Warlock here. Illyana wasn't frightened either. She almost enjoyed the tumbles and shakes.

   The Dragon Ball nearly tumbled out the window, if not for Tenchi's rescuing grasp.

    Kuririn pulled the controls in whatever fashion he saw fit. Only he was able to sense the giant pterodactyl swooping at them. Advantage was the animal's strength. Kuririn couldn't fight the creature and pilot the ship at the same time. Fortunately, the ground he passed over had a bunch of canyons and caves. Good for losing the beast.

   "Hold on!" He pushed the controls to the desired effect.

   Gritting his teeth in anticipation, Tenchi forced his arms upon the console. Small comfort for his stomach.

    Then the ship made a nosedive.

    Doug had the misfortune of embracing the front of Illyana. There was nothing she could do, for she and Doug fell backwards. Fortunately, a techno-organic belt winded around them, itself connected severely to handle bars on each side of the wall. This kept the two situated in the center, suspended in safety.

    Riding over the rocky ground, the ship entered through one passage and then another. This had the successful effect of avoiding the Pterodactyl. Then a jagged blade of rock collided with the ship's side. A great noise resulted. The console went off with sparks.

   "I'm losing control!" cried Kuririn.

   "Did you really have to say that!?" cried Tenchi.

   Intensely, the monk looked fiercely at the area approaching them. They were heading for the pit of a stone quarry. The ship made contact with the ground, sliding down this rocky floor, creating a bumpy ride for the passengers. It would stop soon, as that oncoming wall of solid stone gave any clue.

   Kuririn pulled himself out of the side window. He got to the front of the ship, throwing his very body as a support to halt the runaway vehicle. His feet dug and scrapped into the moving floor. His feet ripped through the ground, spraying rubble everywhere. Such an act would cripple an ordinary man, but for Kuririn it only hurt…a lot.

   His force slowed the ship, but movement was still in force. Its collision with the wall was still potent.

   Illyana and Doug opened the back door. The momentum showed that jumping out was not the choice. "Take cover," Illyana shouted. The two pressed themselves upon the backside of the front seat. 

   Warlock had his/its job to do. "SELF-initiate-MOVEMENT-halt." The alien, still connected to the ship, lunged his/its body onto the ground outside. He/it grew large and thick, the shape of an anchor. Like Kuririn, Warlock made his/its successful connection with the ground. It wasn't enough, only adding noise to the motion. Then the ship slowed, went slower, than stopped.

===    

   An outside check of the craft revealed a torn wing and a broken engine. The ship seemed hopeless. On the bright side, the group's prize was discovered to be nearby. The Warlockian radar located the Dragon Ball. Kuririn found it amusing to see a Dragon Ball radar actually talk. Buruma would probably like that. On the other hand, Buruma would probably freak out that this type of radar was an alien lifeform. Not that he had any trouble with it…now.

   But the stone quarry limited the search's success, like a needle in a haystack. "This will be easy," Doug's dour sarcasm proved the point.

   "COORDINATES- at- PRESENT- unknown," said Warlock, his/its head winding around the area.

   But Kuririn had a different matter to attend. "Well, you go find it while I see about saving our plane." He pulled a toolbox out from the back.

   "No problem," said Illyana, winding an arm around Tenchi with a wicked smile.

   Tenchi made his reply. "Uh, Illyana," he asked nicely. "Can you stay here with Kuririn while Doug, Locke, and me find the ball?"

   Illyana's face moved like she was receiving a smack. She failed to be convinced, or unconvinced to what she thought Tenchi was trying to say. "Fine!" she groaned, ignorant of her nasty reply.

   While Tenchi felt guilt, Doug didn't care at all. "C'mon Tenchi!" he waved his Warlockian radar-grasped hand. And the two teenagers began to climb up the rocky hill. 

    This suited Kuririn just fine. To say he felt okay with Illyana was an understatement. The shape of her very being persuaded the monk's heart. Of course, Kuririn wasn't the type of guy who would try stealing another guy's girlfriend. 

    But getting a good look at her wouldn't hurt.

    A wrench held in his hand, Kuririn casually flung it away from his right. "Oh, Illyana?" he spoke innocently. "Can you pick that up for me?"

   Rubber squeezed in Illyana's clenched gloved fist. "Sure," she answered. She walked toward the object, exposing her back to Kuririn. Trying to play the role of an uninterested fellow, the monk nevertheless skillfully probed his eyes at the scene. 

   Success! He saw her bend over. Oh, how the sight created sweat upon his brow! He looked away, hopeful that his vigil was unnoticed. 

    Then his head fell victim to the flying projection of the wrench. Kuririn keeled over in pain. He rubbed the sore point, with some words of "Ouch."

   This pain was suddenly supplanted; a dark shadow chilled his senses. He looked for the source. It wasn't to his expectations. Sure, Illyana was standing there with a grimace of cold anger, screaming that if he ever tried a stupid thing like that to her again then he would be very sorry, but that didn't mean she was the dark source. Besides, this girl had nothing in the scare tactics of the gals he knew. He was probably being too excited. 

===

  Atop the rocky quarry, Doug and Tenchi relied on Warlock's scanners to locate their prize. Doug couldn't help thinking of the 'three's a crowd' majority of this party. He enjoyed Tenchi's company, but the fact that the 'team supreme' could have handled this situation brought some nagging suspicion. "Am I the only one, Tenchi," he spoke nonchalantly, "to think you have some motive for being with me right now, instead of being with a dark-but-beautiful gal? 

  That brought Tenchi to pause. It made him surrender to the accusation. "Well…"

   Hearing the whining, slow pronunciation of such a short word, Doug made a histrionic act of misery. "Oh dear! And I thought you wanted to be with me! I feel so betrayed!" He amplified his act with a few gestures of melodrama. "I'll never show my face in the world again!"

  Tenchi didn't see the joke, though he didn't take it seriously, unlike someone else. "TENCHIFRIEND'S- sudden- BEHAVIOR- unexpected." The graph of the radar morphed into Warlock's face. IS- Selfsouldougfriend- DISTRESSED?"

   "It's okay," Doug quickly got back into character. "It was just a joke."

   Warlock made a face of confusion before he/it became a scanner graph again.

   "But am I correct it's something else?" Doug returned to his soft accusation at his human friend. "Eh, Tenchi?"

   Tenchi was not in denial. "Yes," he spoke anxiously.  

   "And Illyana has something t' do with this?"

   Tenchi fell silent. That was what Doug needed.

   "Don't know why," the boy continued searching around the rocks. "Illyana's a sweet girl…except for the demonic evil soul that forever conflicts her life."

   Tenchi took the defensive. "No! I don't care about that!"

   He then saw a weird grin on Doug's face. "I knew it," he spoke.

   "Why are you smiling like that?" Tenchi got a little more anxious.

   "You and Illyana were caught in a really noticeable position last night," the boy chose his words playfully.

   Tenchi's mouth dropped. "I thought you said you and Warlock didn't share memories when you merged!"

   "I lied!" Doug was shameless. 

  Now it was Tenchi's turn to feel like the injured party, despite the fair exchange.

  "Oh don't be a saint either," said Doug. "It's no lousy deal to be in love."

  "It isn't?" Tenchi made the wording full of doubt. Then he repeated the words with a stronger reinforcement. "It isn't." He sat down with somberness.

  Doug now realized that something was bothering his friend. "Trouble in paradise?"

  Tenchi moved closer to his friend, his movements as unsure as his feelings. "I know I shouldn't be thinking it, but I can't help feeling doubts about me and Illyana."

   Doug found a similarity in doubt. "Do you love her?"

   Tenchi looked at Doug. "I do." He looked glad in admitting it. "It feels good being with her." His cheeks blushed scarlet. "So why do I feel like it's wrong?" 

   "Maybe you're making too much a thing about the problem. Isn't this your first time?"

   Tenchi made a slow nod. Suddenly, he thought about Ryoko and Ayeka. They were appearing a lot in his mind. That was what he needed: guilt. "I keep telling myself that I'm scared because of inexperience. That's why I got into the relationship. I couldn't deny Illyana because I was afraid of a relationship. But…I don't know."

  "Can you stop playing the martyr?" added Doug.

 Tenchi made a weak smile. "I seem to do a lot of it, right?" 

  "Way too much," he lurched around the area, relying on his guide. "But what do I know? I'm not Ann Landers."

   "But you are the only person I can talk to about this."

   Once again did the black Dragon Ball radar reveal the face of Warlock. "QUERY: why- TENCHIFRIEND- considers- APPREHENSION- with- ILLYANAFRIEND? Are- NOT- both- SELFFRIENDS?"

   "Yes," Tenchi found it difficult speaking to Warlock on such a matter he/it might not understand. "But…"

   "It's a different version of friendship, Locke." Doug attempted a rescue.

   "DIFFERENCE- in- FRIENDSHIP- equals- ONCEFRIENDS." Warlock's emotional circuits grew unstable. "ARE- Tenchifriend- AND- Illyanafriend- ONCEFRIENDS?"

   "No!" Tenchi and Doug loudly disproved the notion with no anger. "There's a different type of friendship that doesn't mean enemies," Doug did his best to explain things. "Tenchi and Illyana's relationship is a different thing from our buddyship."

   "Explanation- INEFFICIENT."

   A tooth in Doug's mouth gnashed against the other. Tenchi's brow began to moisten.    "It's just…different," Doug nervously tried to find words. "Y'see 'Locke…Tenchi and Illyana's relationship requires them to do…something…that our friendship…doesn't." 

   "Hold it!" Tenchi went into defensive mode. "I haven't done _that_ yet!" 

   "UNLIKE- merging?" spoke the radar innocently.

   Realizing the meaning, Doug's uncertainty increased. "Well…not in the way you an' me…merge."  His eyes really bulged with that last word.

    Remembering that incident, Tenchi spoke again about it. "I still think that was a scary thing the two of you did back in Gunsmoke."

  Doug was quick to reply. "You're changing the subject, aren't you?"

   Tenchi was silent, rolling his eyes in frustration. 

   "Look, you're not the only one in this relationship," Doug pointed out with seriousness. "It's not fair to Illyana if you're having doubts about liking her."

   "I never said that," Tenchi snapped in secure belief. "I love Illyana. I never planned it to happen, but it happened. And I feel glad about it."

   "So what's the problem, Romeo?" Doug patted his friend's shoulder with support. "Quit worrying about it and do your job!"

   Tenchi nodded with contemplation. Doug was right. Illyana was really getting a bad deal because of his indecisiveness. That was the one certainty he could give to her for the moment. Tenchi stood up, and walked back to the pit. 

   The performance of this was worth a chuckle for Doug. He wondered about his own hypocrisy; he hasn't been forward with Betsy. 

   As Tenchi's new direction separated himself further from Doug and Warlock, the searchers looked on. Hardly a minute had passed when the search bore fruit, with the detection of the Dragon Ball lodged under a rock. Holding the orb in his gloved hand, Doug thought about their supply. So far the whole team had three Dragon Balls. It was hoped that the teach and the others had already found a bunch as well. Which means they'll be heading home soon. 

   But Doug wasn't content with the idea. With Carrot Guy running amok on this planet, would it be right to leave Kuririn and Gohan to this problem? Was that the plan? If so, Doug wanted a rewrite. 

   His thoughts changed when a frog leapt to his path. 

   A curious expression carried Doug's face. Eyes popped out of the radar. Quickly did the duo lean toward the small creature. "So, Kermit, what are you doing here?" Doug playfully asked the amphibian.

     The frog noted Doug's presence as well, emphasizing it through croaks. Doug moved closer, noticing the weird antennae on this frog. Well, thought the boy in a sarcastic manner, such unusual things were commonplace on this world. Animal men, dinosaurs, green aliens from outer space, capsules that pop out ships, aliens built like Arnold Schwarzenegger, named after vegetables. What next?

   The frog went into a frenzy, croaking even further. Other people would find these muddled sounds indecipherable. To the boy, the words came out as clear as an episode of _Sesame Street_. He looked closer at the unusual creature, making croak sounds from his own mouth. There was meaningful speech inside these garbled noises. "What'd you say, Flip?" Doug spoke the language. "Switch?"

   The frog's face steered straight for Cypher, almost in surprise. It raised its arms out wide in opposite directions. It cried its native sounds again. This amused the translator enough to repeat its words again. "Switch?" 

   A rush of light vomited out of the frog's mouth, directing into Cypher's own lips. The boy keeled over as a theft took place. Doug's views, his thoughts, his feelings, his being: everything was drained from his mortal shell. 

    A second later, the boy called Doug Ramsey, code-named Cypher, made flamboyant gestures of victory. "I've done it!" his voice found cause to vocally make his triumph. An impossible ambition had come true: time and again did he try to escape from a humiliating persona. This was the first of success! So drunk were his thoughts of celebration that he ignored the possibility of how he did it: his body transference could only begin if both participants understood the same word. Somehow, this fool was able to understand his garbled speech. This fact was forgotten, as was the difficult transfer of minds (brought on by some interference within this boy's mind). 

    Arrogance made him forget his humility and desperation. He would not think of those years ever again. Ginyu was now free.

   His body tensing, Ginyu-Doug strained to harness the energy inside of him. It was a lost cause. He tried to get a look of himself, viewing his stringy arms. It gave him little to hope that he had struck his luck well. He growled in disdain. But he quickly controlled himself. It didn't matter. All he had to do was find another person and inhabit his body.

   But he had to be careful. Ginyu-Doug knew he wasn't going to leave himself open for any setback. His eyes glared upon the frog. The creature understandably freaked out, just like Ginyu did years ago. However, it remained in its spot, croaking on. Ginyu-Doug found these chaotic sounds become decipherable. Realization moved its influence; so this body's power is to understand languages?

   This is what Ginyu-Doug heard. "Gimme back my body!"

   The new owner made a toothy grin, leaning his head upon the frog. The difference in sizes brought the Doug-Frog an overwhelmed feeling. Never had he seen his own face look so wicked, and yet so cool.

   "I'm sorry, froggy!" snickered the boy. "I think I'm going to keep this human shell for a while." His words were a lie; he couldn't stand being in such a miniscule body for long. It was a small speck compared to Freeza's. No, not even a speck. He had to find a new body soon, and a powerful one. Then the Dragon Balls will grant him immortality!

    Ginyu-Doug waved his arms into opposite directions, bending his legs. "Captain Ginyu is back!"

    The radar that dropped to the ground suddenly sprouted long legs that appeared unusual in reality. Then it talked. "CONTRADICTION- usurper!" Ginyu-Doug threw all attention at this weird appearance. "What madness is this?!" 

    He watched as the new being jumped right over his blond head. In his previous humanoid body, Ginyu-Doug would have beat Warlock's landing with quick reflexes. Unfortunately, his new form was too slow for such an action. When he turned, a line of black matter wound around his body like a thread around a spool. This restraint halted his full turn. 

   In frustrated rebellion, Ginyu-Doug's only weapon was to yell. "Let me go!" he growled. He then saw the being's ugly head elongate before him, giving the garbled sound of "SELFSOULFRIENDDOUGUSURPER! SELF-recorded- A- flux- OF- psionic- ENERGIES- based- ON- connection- OF- optical- NERVES," continued the creature. "CONCLUSION:- transformation- BASED- on- EXECUTION- of- ABILITIES." 

    "Whatever you say, alien," Ginyu made Doug's face give a vengeful look. "You're a much better choice. Switch!"

     Once more did energy travel out of the mouth of the caller. But this led to an awesome backlash. The energy returned to Ginyu-Doug.

    "SELF- initiated- PSIONIC- shielding- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUGUSURPER!" Warlock pulled his/its most monstrous face. "Self- POSSESSES- immunity- TO- personality-TRANSFERENCE- powers!" He/it subsequently wrapped blinds around his captive's eyes. Warlock had indeed made a brave front, but his/its resolve did not mean a solution. Warlock had no choice but to receive help from Tenchifriend and Kuririnfriend. The latter might be knowledgeable on creatures of this habitat.

     The frog below Warlock jumped and jumped, crying with a desperate croak. It was therefore pleased to hear the words: "SELF- inability- OF- memory- AMNESIA, creature- HOLDING- selfsoulfrienddougfrog's- SOUL!" 

      The amphibian addition to the title nearly made the Doug-Frog keel over. At any rate, Warlock's techno-organic leg grew a small balcony. This was an invitation the Doug-Frog could not turn down. The Dragon Ball had to wait. 

===

  Illyana leaned next to the ship while Kuririn was underneath it for repairs. The girl was certainly pissed off. More pissed off than she was before. She was in a mood to blame everyone and everything. "Can'tcha get this stupid piece of junk to work?" she yelled at Kuririn.

   "It's gonna take a while."

   This sent a groan from Illyana; it almost resembled a growl. She wasn't in the mood for such excuses. She wasn't in the mood for anyone.

   Tenchi came, almost like a surprise, which was not to the girl's liking. "Having fun with the babies!" she spoke coldly.

   Tenchi paused. He than touched her arm. "I wish to talk."

   Illyana almost shrugged. She felt a steady descent of feeling colder. "Oh now you want t' talk!" she breathed every word.

  Tenchi didn't prefer the mood, but he called for it. Illyana had every reason to be mad at him. "This is all so new to me. Yesterday I was your friend, now we're…"

  Illyana noted the hesitance. "Lovers?" she drilled those words.

  "It's so complicated to me."

  "And I'm different?" She shrilled in what almost sounded like an outburst. But it was a guarded one. She was beginning to wonder if such restraint was necessary. She felt like not continuing. Her previous thoughts felt so mild, so weak.

    "I'm sorry. I didn't think for a moment." Tenchi apologized.

  "That's right!" Illyana shouted with more snap. "You don't think at all! You're weak."

   The cloud began to break from Tenchi's perspective. "Illyana, what's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders, hoping to give support to whatever was hurting her.

  But the girl pulled away, shaking her head, attempting a nicer tone. "I…Get away from me!" Restraint was ripped off, unleashing great rage. Her strong arms threw Tenchi back. The force moved so fast that her foot caught against a rock. It destroyed her balance to stand. Tenchi grabbed her, his concern great.

   It only got greater when Illyana turned her face to him. Suddenly, Tenchi felt a knife plunge through his heart. 

   "Oh no," his words were of a whisper. It was a good attempt at being stoic. Too bad the next thing he said was even louder. 

     "_No!_"

   At this point Kuririn felt the dark influence again. Such an impressive Ki! He began to shiver. This Ki felt like Freeza's. Not in power, though, but in evil. This sense, with Tenchi's screams, brought the monk to action. With acrobatic skill, Kuririn was able to move out from under the vehicle and to his feet. He spotted Tenchi standing back in shock.

    "Tenchi!" Kuririn's reply wanted answers. His new position made the Ki almost touchable in contact. In convenience, he saw the cause. 

   It was Illyana. She was like Goku now, only worse. She still had that beautiful face, but it expressed degraded intent. Two giant horns stuck from her forehead. Her legs were replaced with large goat legs, her sharp hooves scarring the ground with every stomp. A tail sprouted from her human torso, which was garbed in armor of bright silver. 

    And she was full of great evil, a description that appeared in Kuririn's thoughts. This was no Buruma or Chichi. This was much worse. A stilling effect came upon the monk, his quivering mouth the only movement. "W-what's with Illyana?"

   Tenchi looked back up at the presence, his voice gritted in misery. "She's half-demon."

   "What!?" Kuririn didn't realize he was screaming.

    Tenchi tried to keep sane. "Part of her soul carries great evil," his mouth babbled. "She's the Darkchylde."

    Kuririn couldn't control himself. His brain frantically attempted to break his fear. This girl wasn't as powerful as Freeza. However, his heart failed to understand that. This evil was too much. He remembered what evil had done to him. 

   Tenchi stood right up. He had seen Illyana like this before, though experience was no guard against pain. He also remembered how he stopped her in the past. Letting go of his fears, he started to walk to the danger.

   Kuririn had no clue whatsoever what Tenchi was thinking. "Kid, what are you doing!?"

   "I know what I'm doing. I can help her." He was now a foot away. Calling forth every power within him to make a decision, Tenchi held out his hand. "Illyana, it's me."

  Somehow, the Darkchylde appeared to hesitate in her sadistic role. Tenchi's fears began to fall. The trembling hand that she gave out made him happy.

   Then he saw the Soulsword lunged from her hand like a spring.

   In shocked reaction, Tenchi jumped backwards, but the blade had made its contact. His breast felt only a cruel tip of the Soulsword, but he felt pain from heart to mind anyway. Tenchi dropped to the ground, his face vibrating over the effects of his attack.

   Kuririn landed near Tenchi's head. His gasping hands pulled the boy away from the ground. The two were up in the air, nearly evading the Darkchylde's sword.

   Robbed of her target, the Darkchylde made a little dance. Her tongue made foreign words, in such speed as to be unnatural. At finger point, a pentagram of black flame formed around the ship. The aircraft came to life, twisted into a huge monster.   

   Tenchi and Kuririn were both shocked by this ridiculous feat of powers. "I thought her magical powers couldn't work on Earth!" groaned Tenchi.

    "Well, that's your Earth, kiddo," Kuririn tried to find order in this chaotic moment. "Not ours." He pinned his legs around Tenchi, hanging him from below. His freed hands pointed to his bald head. 

    "Taiyo-Ken!" Kuririn's forehead created an explosion of light. His perspective threw this blinding flash upon the Darkchylde, forcing her to yield. Time now on his side, Kuririn thrust his hands together, speaking the word, "Kamehameha!"

   Not recognizing the words, Tenchi was able to learn more from the energy orb glowing between Kuririn's hands. "No!" he protested. "Don't…hurt her." The pause was not based on any weakness of his voice.

   The blast was unleashed anyway. Fortunately, Kuririn heard those words. The wielder threw his arms. The glowing blast of energy bent away from the Demon Sorceress. Its new target became the monster. It did not survive the blast.

   This change in action gave Kuririn some argument. "What's the matter with you, Tenchi? Can't you see she's evil now?!"

   Tenchi's head lowered deeper. "Does…that mean…you wish to kill Goku?"

   Kuririn's eyes hardened at that remark. Remaining in anger, he moved to an alternative. "So what do we do now!?"

   Tenchi tried to think against the pain. "We've…got to find Doug." 

   Hovering out from the danger, they searched for their comrades. Their trek led them out of the pit. Instantly, they spotted Warlock, holding Doug in a very unfriendly way.

  The two met with the duo, surprised at Doug's restraints. "Don't tell us you've turned against us too!" Kuririn shouted at Warlock. To him, this was a day full of side changes! Tenchi, however, saw reason to trust the techno-organism. "What happened?"

   Before Warlock could speak, the redness on Tenchi's pectoral was caught in his/its detection, creating more of an emotional reaction. "ALARM-alarm-ALARM! Tenchifriend- WOUNDED! The fingers of Warlock's left hand created small heads that shared their master's distress.

   "It's okay, 'Locke," Tenchi gave his best smile under sad eyes. "So what's the matter with Doug?" He spotted a frog on the alien's leg.   

    "SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG- not- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG!" Warlock's words had the power of a puzzle.

   "Can we have a little more information!?" Kuririn impatiently asked, his thoughts on something more important than Warlock playing a word game. But then he saw the antennae-headed frog, and everything clicked into place. "Warlock!" he quickly changed matters to give orders. "Keep the kid blindfolded!"

   Getting back to his feet, Tenchi did not understand Kuririn's tense wish. "What do you know, Kuririn?"

   "That's not Doug," Kuririn sternly gave information. "It's an old enemy of ours. Me, Goku, and Gohan met this guy before."

   "What?" Tenchi shouted.  

   "A warrior named Ginyu. He specializes in switching bodies." Kuririn noted Tenchi getting angrier. "Last time we saw him he was in a frog's body."

    Tenchi peered at the excited frog with worry. "Quickly," he impatiently asked, "how do we change him back?"

    Before an answer was made for this second problem, the first problem arrived. "You-hoo!" called a voice full of wicked glee. The Darkchylde was now after them again. Her goat legs blessed her with quick motion.

   "MAGIKFRIEND- bearing- EVIL- phase- AGAIN?" Warlock freaked out some more. The Doug-Frog took on excitement. Warlock then grabbed Tenchi and Kuririn, forming a wheeled jeep that sped away from the Sorceress. She too made speed, almost leaping in her movements.

   "Got any way to stop her?" cried Kuririn with urgency.

    The frog jumped up and down, his mouth made a variety of croaking sounds.

   "What is it, Doug?" Tenchi grabbed the Doug-Frog. It was like to Ryo-ohki. But he soon had an idea. "Warlock," he cried. "Have Ginyu listen to Doug's croaks."

   "But keep his eyes covered!" Kuririn urged his warning.

   An arm came out of the 'jeep', forming a horn upon his/its captive's ear.

   "Can you hear the frog?" Tenchi yelled to the captive. "What does he say?"

    "Why should I tell you?" said Ginyu-Doug. Never had Tenchi heard Doug's voice sound so cruel. Ending all patience, Tenchi reacted in kind by grabbing the captive's neck. "Do it now," the boy growled, "or you die here!"

    Despite a clench of teeth, Ginyu-Doug gave up. After a few chokes from his released neck, he spoke, "H-Hit her with the Soulsword!"

    "Ok-kay, that really makes sense!" Kuririn failed to listen to what he had heard.

    "MAGIKONCEFRIEND'S- sword- DISRUPTS- eldritch- FORMS," informed the 'jeep.'

   "Well, tell that to Tenchi!" said Kuririn in disbelief.

   "No, Warlock's right," Tenchi differed with a gasp. "I think I have magic in myself. None of you do." He hid the truth about the Soulsword being able to kill magical beings. He raised his hand, crushing his fingers together. A ring glowed from its hiding place upon his finger. The glow grew upon his entire body. The replacement of his uniform of Earth with one of Juriaian origin was made for Light-Ken. 

   Slightly amazed by this transformation, Kuririn turned to the blindfolded boy in Warlock's control. "Thank you Ginyu," he smiled. The monk's fist then knocked into the boy's cheek, causing instant sleep. "That one's for Goku." He then turned to the present situation.

   "QUERY," asked the techno-organism. "PLAN- scheme- TO- initiate- CONTACT- between- ILLYANAFRIEND- with- SWORD?" 

      "I can with mine," Light-ken clenched from his belt the Tenchi-ken, glowing a great blade. 

      "An' I'll hold her in place," Kuririn forced those words. The two fighters got out of the 'jeep.' Light-Ken vanished in the rocks.

     The Doug-Frog leapt on the Warlockian vehicle. His Techno-organic friend recognized his wishes. In quick fashion, the alien's body covered up the frog in armor. The result left a lot to be desired. It was an armored frog, a _tiny_ armored frog. 

    "Uh…" Kuririn didn't know what to say. "How about you two stay here?" Then he faced the Darkchylde now, making his fighting stance. If he was always going to run away from evil, then what good would he be when the Androids come? 

    The Darkchylde moved a few steps closer. Kuririn stood before her with offense. He jumped headlong into the devil, coming closer to the evil. 

   The demon made an arm dance with her opponent. The Soulsword found physical prey in Kuririn, his stomach swallowing most of the blade. With a deep exhalation of relief, the unwounded monk unleashed his fist, only to see it stop by an invisible field. Kuririn somersaulted backwards. His foot gave leverage to jump back at the behemoth. He rammed the Darkchylde into an uncontrollable retreat. But the Sorceress' goat legs proved a good support when they hit ground. They bent together and sprung her back for an attack.

   At that, Light-ken made his surprise attack. The Tenchi-ken flaying wildly, its owner strangely found ease in what he did. His light sword whacked against the magical armor of the Sorceress' sword hand. The great impact separated the Soulsword from its unholy owner. Seeing the moment now his, Tenchi intercepted this blade with his own. The two swords' collision sent the Soulsword into the Darkchylde. Contact made her yell out screams of both pain and anger. The fierce wound she sustained glowed and rippled throughout her form. The evil trappings pealed off and vanished.

   Kuririn saw what remained. He had expected a pathetic villain bitter with defeat, or maybe a coward running away. 

    All he saw was a girl in absolute despair. Her arms tightened together, Illyana buried her face by her hands. Tears seeped from these fingers. This was an expectation that the experienced monk had never predicted. Even Raunch never did that, Kuririn found no comparison.

    He felt Tenchi's grip upon his shoulder. "One thing at a time," his words coldly demanded.

   Kuririn was immune to the command. He proceeded to make another step to Illyana.

   _"One thing at a time!" _Tenchi's repeated wish was not loud, but it was crueler. Studying his face, Kuririn understood.

===   

   Ginyu-Doug awoke with a slap on the face. He could see nothing; that stupid alien's blindfold was still on him.

   "We meet again, Captain Ginyu?" said a squeaky voice. Ginyu-Doug remembered that voice; it was that bald Earthling from Namek.

   Ginyu-Doug shook his body; he was heavily restrained. "Just wait until I can see again."

   "We'll make it easy for you," said the other voice, the one who choked him. Ginyu-Doug saw the blindfold come off. But there was no one to see, except for the frog. He couldn't turn his head away from the amphibian. It was as if his head was in a vise.

   "If you want to switch bodies," said the choker's voice in cold precision. "Go back to this frog."

   "No!" Ginyu-Doug voiced his rebellion to those who could hear him. "Why should I return to that prison?"

   "You have no choice," squeaked the bald Earthling.

   "Try me," Ginyu-Doug shook like an animal in chains. His behavior was a disservice to the body's real owner.

   "If you don't restore my friend to his body," said the choker. "I won't answer for the consequences."

    Ginyu-Doug gave a brave reply. "You are bluffing."

   "We'll see," hushed the voice in his ear. "Warlock, do your job."

   To his struggle, Ginyu's arm moved against his own ability, straight into his lonely view. It was wrapped by that thing's tentacle. The webbed skin of the tentacle then began to spread like water on his very arm! It was a scene that mixed confusion and fear into Ginyu-Doug.

   "Switch bodies," continued the choker's voice. "Or you'll be permanently joined to Warlock."

   "What?" said the bald one's voice.

   As this virus spread further and further. A small amount of resistance was ebbing away from the victim. "This is a trick," the strength in Ginyu made its last attempt. "You won't sacrifice your friend. You're too weak."

   "Actually," continued the choker. "Doug is the type of kid willing to make such a noble sacrifice. Can the same be said about you?" The frog in his view nodded.

   Ginyu-Doug's face trembled and wheezed. It grew as those webs got closer to his neck. It wasn't fair!

    "Tenchi! Let him go!" screamed the bald one.

    The choker was indifferent. "There's only one escape! Do it now!"

   Ginyu-Doug took it like the coward he was. "Free my arms!" Complying, everyone backed away from this possible danger. However, Ginyu-Doug just spread his arms wide. He stared straight at the little frog. "Switch!" A bright light spewed from his mouth, trailing into the animal's own voice piece.

    Tenchi remained at his spot. He then heard the captive cry out, "Kitty, Betsy, Tenchi, Locke!" Even before the boy wanted to give inescapable proof of his true identity, Warlock's sensors verified it. Quickly did he/it remove the transmode virus. Doug was now himself in mind and body. Restraints were also removed, though this action led to Doug falling to the floor rather painfully.

    Kuririn was relieved about the boy's safety. He had no idea about this tactic; the fate of Doug's body was a scary one in his view.

    Tenchi ran to his friend. "Are you okay?"

   "There goes my self-esteem," Doug angrily admitted through a joke. He quickly touched his cheek, embattled with an aching feeling. 

   "How did you know about the Soulsword?"

   "Kitty told me about a similar occasion," explained Doug in an angry tone. "If you tell Bobby about this, I'll kill you!"

   "Don't feel too bad about it," Kuririn did his best to soothe the kid's bruised ego. "The same thing happened to Goku." 

   "Great, that's what I needed," Doug complained. "Being compared to Carrot Guy." He grew angrier when he spotted the frog. He swung his foot at the animal, which leapt away for a major retreat. Doug gave pursuit. 

     Doug's friends were totally unconcerned with his plan to wreak unholy vengeance. Tenchi tried to make a smile. His heart was not in it. It didn't beat for Illyana either.

   Tears continued on Illyana. Suddenly everything that had appeared hopeful and perfect was destroyed without mercy. Her heart and her soul had played a sudden war and the victor was merciless. At that moment, she could not think about the cause for this war. But she will. That reason would be even worse than what just happened.  

=============================================================== 

TO BE CONTINUED

===============================================================

WRITER'S NOTE: And that ends chapter 7. Sorry if it took two months for it to arrive. The proofreader took a while to send this back to me.

===============================================================

ANNOTATIONS

1. Magneto's succession as Headmaster occurred in UNCANNY X-MEN#200.

2. Magneto possesses telepathic abilities like forming an astral self (X-MEN#4, 6, X-MEN: THE HIDDEN YEARS#2-4).

3. Dani's tactic was based on how Roberto/Sunspot stopped Legion in NEW MUTANTS#44.

4. Physical powers mostly don't work in the astral realm (Storm in UNCANNY X-MEN#243 and Jean Grey in UXM#274 found that out the hard way). However, Wolfsbane was able to keep her wolfen form in the astral realm in the Legion Saga of NM#26-28.

5. Dani was able to create solid weapons in her battle with Death in POWER PACK#20.

6. Shan's reaction to Goku's role in killing his brother Raditz is understandable; she killed her own twin brother in MARVEL TEAM-UP#100.

7.  Uranai Baba was unable to predict the outcome of the Saiya-jin Saga (as seen in the manga DRAGONBALL vol. 18). It's perfectly reasonable to assume that the Androids saga was beyond her premonitions as well.

8. The piece about Ginyu's body-switch powers working if two people could understand the same words is this author's idea, based on the evidence given. 

9. What happened in Gunsmoke will be revealed in future chapters of MUTANTS IN GUNSMOKE. As for Illyana's demonic transformation, it has something to do with events occurring in RESCUE FROM LIMBO.

10. In NEW MUTANTS#30, Kitty Pryde was able to temporarily submerge Illyana's Darkchylde form by hitting her with the Soulsword. It is a possibility that either Kitty or Sam (who was present in that incident) told Doug about it.

=============================================================== 

NEXT TIME: The mystery of Kakarrotto becomes clearer to Gohan and the New Mutants, but an unknown force threatens everything! 


	9. A Mystery discovered! Mirage confronts K...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 8: A Mystery discovered! Mirage confronts Kakarrotto again!

 By Claudius

=============================================================== 

I do not own the copyright to any of these characters.

=============================================================== 

Dani /Mirage                          Amara/Magma

Sam/Cannonball                     Illyana/Magik 

Rahne/Wolfsbane                   Doug/Cypher

Shan/Karma                            Tenchi/Light-Ken

Roberto/Sunspot                     Betsy/Psylocke 

===============================================================

   The only members of the New Mutants who still maintained their DB search were now crossing the ocean, under the reddish glow of the setting sun. Transportation came from within the group. Since the contributions of both Magik and ally Kuririn took care of their capsule craft, Warlock had to fly the team again. At least he/it managed to make a more stable form of aircraft: now he/it was a small dirigible carrying a small boat-shaped carrier for the passengers (his/its face was at the front, displaying headlights for the darkening sky). Kuririn sat on front. Doug was right behind, gazing upon the Dragon Ball Radar affixed to his friend.

     While Doug checked for clues, Kuririn was busy understanding the events of before. He now learned a new aspect of Warlock's powers. The alien could infect people with a virus that transformed any person or thing into organic circuitry like himself/itself. Kuririn had already witnessed this power on his first encounter with Warlock, when he/it took down that Tyrannosaurus Rex. Warlock went further in that situation; he/it removed the entire life-glow from the creature, stripping it of life. 

   It gave Kuririn a chilly feeling, although he knew that the virus could be reversed only during a limited time. He noticed Tenchi was equally uncomfortable about it as well. But Doug was happy about it, which made Warlock all the more concerned.

   "REASON- for- TRANSMODE- virus- PROHIBITION- more- REVERED," the Radar spoke cautiously to Doug. "INITIATED- four- ACTIONS- of- TRANSMODE- viral- INFECTION- on- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG- self- HAS- in- PAST. Permanent- TECHNARCH- condition- PROBABLE- if- CONTINUED."

   But Doug shrugged off the warning; his argument was that merging with Warlock enabled him to make a difference in battle. His normal, linguist-power self couldn't compare to that, as his experience with Ginyu had shown. 

   "Who said?" Kuririn argued. The monk's defense was that if it were not for Doug's language power, they would not have been able to know how to defeat Illyana.

   "Thanks a lot," Illyana darkly replied. Tenchi was anxious to her voice. 

    "Oops! Sorry!" the monk nervously apologized.

   "Anyway," Doug leaned back. "I kinda like the feeling of seeing things through Warlock's perspective."

   "DANGER- in- THAT," Warlock's head spoke his/its warning clearly. Kuririn agreed. He didn't want to go there. He already had other parts of the previous incident to swallow. That is why he gazed upon Illyana. Despite putting on a strong front, the girl looked drained. What happened must have been very hard for her.

   _Very hard for her? _Kuririn found his sympathy amazing. After all, Illyana tried to kill him and her friends! But the aftermath of that incident held a secure hold to the monk. The scene of Illyana weeping was too solid to forget. As experienced as he was in fighting foes of evil, Kuririn couldn't help being convinced of the girl's remorse for her actions. He wondered if Freeza or Vejita ever felt bad for being bad (as way off as it sounds). At any rate, Kuririn latched onto that possibility with hope. If someone as evil as Illyana could actually have a conscience, then that meant Goku wasn't a lost case.

  After Doug sat Tenchi, with Illyana at the back. The arrangement was not to the middle one's liking. Tenchi found it difficult to look at Illyana. She had become an anathema that he wanted to forget. This wariness was as confusing as it was enforced. It was true that he of all people knew about Illyana's dark side. That night at Gunsmoke he said that it didn't affect his feelings for her. 

    But seeing her dark side again made that indifference a lie.

   _She almost killed him._ Tenchi was unable to get that fact out of his head. He tried comparing it to his first encounter with Ryoko. No understanding worked in this situation. Compared to Illyana, Ryoko seemed a saint. She never betrayed Tenchi. Illyana did. 

   And he felt that revelation. Felt it within. A sickness trembled upon his body, warping his vitality. He could still talk and walk, but it seemed more like he was going on auto-control. 

    He didn't care to know that Illyana was feeling the same way. Tenchi kept his back to her, not once turning his head, or having a word to her. She couldn't take this ignorance. She wanted to do something: Put her hand on Tenchi's shoulder, lay her head upon his back, and speak words of sincere apology. But she resisted them all; what if Tenchi should react badly? She couldn't bear that. So she remained alienated, thinking about how her dark soul had ruined her life again. 

  And Limbo was probably the cause for that. For a while Illyana pondered on the reason for her inability to enter Limbo. It was probably not coincidence that this inability and her mood swing might be related. Limbo was a part of her. A change in her could have something to do with a change there. As if she needed more trouble…

    "Where do we go now, Doug?" Kuririn asked in front. 

    Viewing the techno-organic scanner, Doug made a half smile. "Well, according to Locke, there's a full bushel of Dragon Balls together in one place. About five of 'em. Which could mean the rest of the gang has got em all."

    "Or Carrot Guy," Illyana contradicted his theory with her possible truth. It left some chills.

    But Kuririn ignored it. "I hope not. Once we get the Dragon Balls, we can send you kids home."

   The news did not wash well with his foreign passengers. "Yeeaah," Doug was slow in word. "I was just thinking about that." He looked behind at his teammates with a determined look. "Okay, gang! Is there anyone here who wishes to make a quick getaway, leaving this world and its inhabitants to the mercy of some reject from Wrestlemania?"

   Warlock just simply spoke up. "PROSPECT- cowardly- SELF- considers."

   Illyana's eyes touched Tenchi. He didn't reciprocate, looking bored. Nevertheless, his decision was similar to Illyana. "I'm staying with you, the team, and Gohan." 

   "I'm in," Illyana gave a simple answer. 

    "All-right…" Doug made his disappointment known. "Not the 'let's-go-get-him!' rally I hoped for, but okay."

   "Not okay," Kuririn set himself as a deterrent (leading to Doug to moan "Not again!"). "You can't get yourselves into this mess. I've said this over and over, but it's dangerous to fight Goku."

   "And I've told you over and over," Doug replied with resolve. "We're staying."

   "Got any plans on how to fight Goku?"

  Doug made up for that. "We'll think about that when we get to it."

   "You kids don't know what you're getting into."

   "Are you sure of that?" Doug's eyes hardened into glares. "Me, Tenchi, Illyana, and Warlock have seen a lot of stuff we weren't ready for." 

    Kuririn remained unconvinced. This forced him to say something to turn the tide. "Did you ever die before?" 

    The question kept Doug in silence. He looked uneasy at that question.

    Mistaking this for inexperience, Kuririn grimly pressed on his supposed experience. "Well? Have you?"

    Doug's face grew morose. 

    Kuririn was about to finish his argument. "See, that's my point. You-"  

    Doug interrupted with a _Yes._

    Kuririn paused from that unlikely attack. At first he thought the kid was joking, but Doug showed that he wasn't. Tenchi's somber eyes lit up at this revelation.

    Doug spoke calmly, looking an ill color. "The New Mutants fought a god. Me, Locke, Illyana, most of the team. We all died."

    Kuririn's mouth symbolized distaste. The idea of children getting killed was unthinkable. He wasn't the only one. "What?" Tenchi stood up, almost losing his balance. Reasserting himself, he spoke up with a strength he had been presently lacking. "When did this happen?"

    Tenchi then heard Illyana's voice from behind. "A month ago," Tenchi almost turned to her. He stopped himself. This let Illyana to not continue.

   Doug was equally slow to speak. But since a foot in the mouth didn't help a moment ago, such a restraint wouldn't happen now. "There was some god named the Beyonder. We fought him. He killed us all. Then he wiped us all out of existence and memory. Our friends, our family…even Magneto. Nobody remembered us."

    Tenchi found the reason why he didn't visit the group earlier.

    "And then," Doug struggled with the words, "he brought us back to life..." he stopped at that, the memories too strong for him to speak anymore.

    Tenchi was in total silence. He almost reacted with a reply, but guilt kept his mouth shut. So this was the secret the New Mutants he had long suspected! It was a discovery that filled him with remorse. How much he wanted to learn about this secret, intrigued with the times when the team would pause over mentions of death! Now, he regretted that curiosity. So much for being a friend. As if he needed more reasons to be depressed.

   "I'm sorry about that," Kuririn tried to apologize. "After all, I died t-"

   "Can we stop talkin' 'bout death!" shouted Illyana. 

    Kuririn did it again. He clammed up. With that, any interest in the matter was lost. No further talking happened either. Tenchi especially wasn't in the mood. That was unfortunate, because he had made an interesting discovery about their foe. He had heard of Son Goku before; he was the name of the Monkey King, a character he read in childhood. The new enemy shared some similarities with this storybook character, not least being that both had a magic Bo.    

    The gang would have liked to hear such news. Kuririn might have felt flattered. If only Tenchi felt interested in telling them. But the morose situation left this interesting tidbit in the abyss within his mind.

    Kuririn and Warlock noted three glum members in the group. All three believed it would have been better if he or she was with Dani's group. _That _team must be having an easy time.

===

   Two figures fought against a great many. One mutant. One Namekian. Despite the obvious difference in appearance, it must be known that both persons were formerly the great menaces to their individual Earths. Now they had forsaken such ambition, portraying roles their previous lives would consider miscast.   

   Their opponents were of a deranged appearance. They hovered above them like a swarm. They were all beasts in humanoid form. Fur covered their arms and legs. Their faces were squashed and grotesque. They wore the armor of Saiya-jin warriors. Another factor was these fighters were strong and vital, unlike their targets.

   Their psychic garments in tatters, Magneto and Piccolo's stamina were just as battered. Fatigue was the obvious result of fighting these warriors. Quite a startling entrance, thought the two strangers. The ruler of this realm knew about defense. He probably knew about victory as well. Kakarrotto was merely toying with them, perhaps as revenge for his defeat at their hands.

   This feeling of being a puppet was not a happy thing for the Namekian warrior. A series of frustrations were leveled upon him. He was in an environment that was unknown to him. This astral form of his neutralized any physical abilities. He could fire as many energy blasts at his attackers, only to witness no change in the battle for his benefit. Not that the forces around him were that threatening. The wounds he sustained from them were major irritations, but only for this moment.

   One warrior got closer. His eyes captured on him, Piccolo flexed his mental muscles. The warrior exploded in dissipation. Psychic power appeared to be the only effective way of combat in this world. A lack of training did not deter Piccolo's achievement to siphon his telepathy into a weapon.  

   "Do not be so indulgent," said Magneto. 

   "And who are you to judge me!" Piccolo's tongue lashed its disdain, even though his sagging stamina showed his opponent's warning was truth.

   "My mind is as strong as yours, Namekian," Magneto received strong reply with his own strong reply. He failed to share knowledge of his own waning abilities. 

    A quick stare down later, Piccolo and Magneto returned to greater priorities. Piccolo didn't like it at any rate. The worst part of this trip was not the limitation of powers. Most unforgiving was that he had to co-depend on this Earthling upstart! 

   All in all, Piccolo was in great error for committing this journey. It was beneath him to make mistakes, but he kept on doing them. Gohan was responsible for that.

   "We would not be in this situation if your students hadn't trapped Gohan here," growled the Namekian.

   Magneto gave no reply. The narrow face revealed from the helmet was sullen. 

   "Your weakness, coddling your students," Piccolo continued. 

   "Belay your hypocrisy," said Magneto. "You would not have abandoned Gohan." 

   "I did not come here for that child's sake," Piccolo denied the accusation with fanged mouth. "Remaining in the real world would be dull for me."

   "Then you shall get the excitement you crave!" Magneto then turned to another warrior, blasting him with his mental power.

   Despite taking casualties, no tide was turned. The inevitability of their defeat increased. The warriors all pointed their arms to the target. They showered blasts that rained upon the duo in ferocity. The damage unleashed was mainly cosmetic: a hole in the cape here, a wound in the shoulder there. It was an overture to the final performance.

   This limited time was the least they needed. Their quest had hardly begun. No mention of Gohan or the New Mutants' whereabouts was made. However, this had much to do with Magneto and Piccolo's unwillingness to speak seriously to each other as their inability to trace their psychic signatures. 

   But one thing was for certain to the both of these travelers: they were mere ants to the microscope of this world's god. It was something that the great pride possessed equally in both Magneto and Piccolo found hard to accept. But they knew they would fall under this pressure soon.

   Suddenly, it was over.  

===

   Gohan, Betsy, and this group of the New Mutants met an unlikely person in this violent world of the mind. Perched upon a rock was a child. He was crying, forever whimpering.

   No clothes were on him, but his bare legs were closed. His hands buried his face. His spiky jet-black hair on his head gave feelings of recognition to the group, including Gohan.   

    The boy's seat was a huge rock. At the bottom was a small crack, which looked like a hole. It featured a hallow space inside, concluded the telepathic checking of Psylocke. 

    Walking around this sad monument led to a morbid discovery. Shan was the first to see a dead body. It looked like the crushed form of an old man. The boy was facing this corpse, the possible source of his lamentation.

    Such scenes were too strong for the soft heart. Wolfsbane attempted to console the crying child, only to have her hands pass through him like a ghost. 

    Gohan too was affected by this sad monument. He had an idea of its basis.

    "What does this mean?" said Roberto. 

   "It's a circuit breaker," Psylocke gave a straight reply. 

    Puzzled by those words, Gohan turned to the speaker. "Isn't that for computers?"

   "A figure of speech," breathed Betsy, with perspiration marking her face. "Sometimes the brain creates a psychic block. It prohibits access, just like a real circuit breaker. Only these psychic ones can be used to minimize an immense power, or hide a troubled memory. This apparition was used to block something."

   "Whatever that _something_ was," said Roberto, pointing at the rock. "It got out." 

   Ever the studier, Dani reviewed this monument. She then noted a sign of knowledge on Gohan. "Recognize the guy, kiddo?" 

   As Wolfsbane kneeled behind him, Gohan nodded with a grim demeanor. "I do," was his brief answer.

   The pause in words called for rudeness from Dani. "Well, tell us!"

   "Ye should na' be so harsh," the wolf-girl growled. 

   "It's all right, Rahne," Gohan interceded. "I was named after my great-grandpa Gohan. He wasn't really my great-grandpa, but he found my dad when he first came to Earth. He taught him how to fight. He died when dad was little."

    "Poor kid," replied Roberto, before realizing the identity of his source of sympathy.

    With answers about the corpse, Dani saw questions sprout out on the cause of death. And it didn't take too much to wonder _who_ might be responsible. "What happened t' the old man?"

    Gohan sat down with one knee on the ground. "My dad said a monster stepped on him." He had a tight face. "A monster that comes out in the full moon."

   The audience made no words, except for the gasps from their mouths. Their expressions carried the obvious reaction. 

   "Blessed Madonna," Roberto's voice was a whisper.

   Gohan came to the point. "My dad…was killed my great-grandpa." 

   His shoulders were received by furry hands. "How dreadful." Never was Wolfsbane's reply more sincere than here. 

   Shan kept a strong resolve. These facts mirrored her own life. Dani was reminded of the time she created a premonition of her own grandfather's death. But she maintained her morale.

   "From the look of it," said Dani. "Carrot Guy regretted what he did- big time."

   "You can't control yourself as an Oozaru," Gohan protested. "I couldn't."  

   "At any rate, this explains the block," Dani kept a cool watch. 

   "How c'n ye be so cruel?" whimpered Wolfsbane, placing her furry head upon Gohan's back.

   "This ain't a situation to be polite, furtop," said Dani. With discipline, she turned to Psylocke. "Betsy, can't a psychic block be created through sheer emotional distress?"

   "Yes," breathed Betsy. "In this case, to suppress a harsh memory."

   Or a personality, thought Dani. She spoke further. "If it's possible," she said with doubt. "Can the same thing break a psychic block?" 

   The telepath nodded.

   Roberto, despite his disdain for this mad quest, couldn't help picking up clues as well. "The crack look pretty old. It was probably a long time ago when this breaker broke."

   "Which meant whatever was inside it got out a long time ago," deduced Dani. She pondered on this factor. "Kakarrotto was around for a lot longer than a few months. Only, why did he take his time in getting control?" It was one more piece of a puzzle, one that was coming together.

    As they spoke, Gohan was lost in thought. He pondered much as he looked at this monument. He summoned up a label in his thoughts- _Poor father_. Such sympathy was beginning to ebb away.

  His ears become affected by the repetition of a word that became his name. "Gohan?"

   The cold complexion was broken, restoring a warm surprise. "Wha?"

   "Did you hear what I said?" Dani's voice was louder. "Was there any time recently when you're father was hurt emotionally?"

    Gohan was finding it difficult to consider a time when his father had hurt feelings instead of giving it to others. But he gave an answer. "Three years ago, when Freeza killed Kuririn, my dad got so mad that he turned into a Super Saiya-jin for the first time."

   "That would work," Dani made one of her pondering looks. "The stress could have been strong enough to break this block."

   "What are you talking about?" Gohan was unknown to what Dani and Betsy discussed.  

   Changing the subject, Dani instead gave some orders. "We're leavin' this place." 

   Gohan agreed. This sad scene was harmful for his state of mind. He had to be strong, or else how could he help his friends? He joined his friends enthusiastically, though he did look back at the weeping child once or twice. 

  While this happened, Roberto felt something should be noted to Dani. "Might I ask you something, chief?"  

   "Would it help if I said no?" Dani put up her defenses.

   But Roberto only continued. "When we fought Legion, the plan was to restore the original owner's mind. Jack Wayne was a transgressor who had no right to take control of David's body."

   "Make your point, 'berto."

   "Well, if this is the same situation, then would that mean we should be on Carrot Guy's side?"

   "_Sacre bleu_," snapped Shan. "He's correct, Dani. This was originally Carrot Guy's mind. If this Goku exists, he is as much an intruder as Jack Wayne was to David." 

   That stopped Dani right at the spot. She had completely missed over this one fact. Hopefully it would be the only one. She tried to find the best conclusion. "Well, I guess the question here is not who originally owned the body, but who did the best work with it. Jack Wayne would have done a lot of damage with David's body. Goku, however, has done a lot of good with Carrot Guy's body."

   Shan agreed. Since Carrot Guy was a bad guy, he lost every right to his body. Roberto didn't care either way about bodily rights. To him, Goku and Carrot Guy were one and the same. But he changed the subject, moving toward Gohan. "No doubt, _mes brave_, that scene we just witnessed must have affected you greatly."

   Gohan said nothing.

  "Are you still on your father's side, Gohan?"

   Still did Gohan fail to give an answer. Instead, he went to Wolfsbane. 

   Roberto studied this carefully. He felt bothered by this hesitance in the boy. Despite everything, Gohan was still supportive of his father. Roberto felt an obligation to keep convincing him of the truth, but he now didn't want to try it. In fact, he felt intrigued by Gohan's devotion; it was really touching. Too bad he was leaving himself open for future heartbreak.

   Meanwhile, Dani kept to her own thoughts. Doubt had been eating away at her theory of Carrot Guy having a split-personality disorder. Evidence of the growing differences she found between this mind and Legion's harmed her theory. So far, the team hadn't yet met any human embodiments of Kakarrotto's mind, as Legion had Cyndi or Jack Wayne. There was also the fact that Kakarrotto recognized Gohan. Two personalities don't share the same memories, or at least she thought they didn't.

   Nevertheless, if the example proved faulty, the core of her theory still remained: Goku's change to Carrot Guy wasn't normal. If that was so, then a reversal was possible. 

    But that was going to be a hard thing. So far, no second move had been made by the big brain. It was given that he would try his hardest to stop them from their destination; he could succeed in it. At least one of them had to get there.

   She concentrated. _Betsy? _

===

  Once again did the group take flight, thanks to the ability of Psylocke. Dani asked the pilot about finding the mental source. 

   "I don't know for sure, but we may reach it soon." The telepath rubbed her forehead. She was supposed to do so much, carrying the team, shielding Gohan and her own thoughts from Kakarrotto, searching for the source of his mind, and the powers needed for these were ebbing. Betsy needed the strength of her physical body to re-energize. She wanted to take a rest, but such an action would mean she was not up to this fight with the novices. She wanted to prove them wrong.

   The area they went through was as wide and vast as the top area. In fact, there was no evidence that this place was a cavern. It resembled the upper area in that it looked like a battlefield, full of debris and ruins. It was an obvious clue of what this mind liked.

    Gohan spied this area with forlorn eyes.

    "So, Gohan," asked Dani, "Y'r pop likes fighting a lot?"

   "Always have," he said. "I think he likes fighting more than anything." Gohan included himself in that category.

   "I take it you had a problem with that," said Roberto.

   "Well…I like fighting too," said Gohan rather mournfully. "I really like sparring with dad, but…sometimes he trains without me."

   "So you wish your father spent more time with you?" Roberto followed Gohan's thinking exactly. "I have the same trouble myself. My mother is always away on archaeological trips." 

   The two boys stood together, hearing a familiar voice. "So, Gohan…"

   Roberto deflected the plea. "That's enough, Dani!"

   "I'm asking Gohan a question," Dani was in support of her role.

   "Another personal one," Roberto picked his words and spoke them skillfully. "Am I correct, senorita?"

   "Uh, guys?" Gohan attempted to interfere. It fell on deaf ears. Shan and Wolfsbane were equally unsuccessful in stopping the argument, which grew more heated.   

   "You have been taking this job too seriously!" Roberto shouted at Dani's face.

  "Hullo, Bobby!" Dani mixed sarcasm with anger in her reply. "This caper _is_ serious!"

   "Yes, but you are even surpassing that!" Roberto matched determination with determination. "Remember when you freaked out at Sam for saving Carrot Guy without your knowledge? You have been trying too hard to act like Professor Xavier. Now you're trying to surpass him. Blessed Madonna! I never even liked it when you just acted like him!"

   "Look, Bobby!" Dani pointed her finger like a dagger ready to strike. "We're in dangerous territory. The odds against us are a whole lot. The only way we can fix this mess lies with what we know about Carrot Guy. And Gohan is presently the only one we can turn to. If I have to be nasty about, then let be me nasty about it!"

   Roberto glared his eyes at the leader, though he lowered his voice. "Just be careful, Dani."

   Dani failed to follow her friend's tone of voice. "I will be," she shouted even louder. "If you quit buggin' me 'bout it!"  

    Suddenly, their brains trembled by the sound of an even louder voice. _Will you two please be still! _Dani and Roberto found that Psylocke could match them in fire.

   However, what truly stopped them was a flash of energy blast that flew past them. Forgetting their previous situation, the gang took safety.

   From their butterfly aircraft, the passengers looked on at the approaching threat. There were no giants this time. Instead, they were about their size. Unfortunately, there were a whole lot of them, heading to their direction! Their forms were ape-like, with furry bodies and animal faces, but they all wore armor like Carrot Guy's. 

   The blasts all stopped a few feet away from the passengers, barely missing them. In her excitement, Dani noticed this. She looked to Psylocke, who seemed ready to fall. The butterfly aircraft shared her fatigue. It was beginning to flicker like a dying light bulb. 

   Gohan moved around the aircraft, always looking back at their pursuers. However, that was all he could do, considering his physical powers were totally useless in this realm. "I wish I could do something!"

   "Join the club!" cried Shan. Once more did the threat lack minds for her own power to possess.

   Roberto transformed into Sunspot, even though he knew it was little good.

   Soon the aircraft was hovering past a series of ruins. Seeing the advantageous moment, Dani concentrated her thoughts to another. _Now!_

Wolfsbane dashed off the aircraft, landing in front of a passing wall.

   Concern came to Gohan. "Rahne-" He then stopped talking, as well as thinking and moving. His mind was no longer his own.

   Psylocke then threw a great spark of psionic energy. It was strictly for effect. This succeeded in drawing the creatures- all of them- to continue their pursuit.

   So Dani saw that her plan was successful. But jumping for joy and making cartwheels was not in preference. Nor was risking best friends.

   "I hope you know what you are doing," Sunspot glared his resentment to this scheme he learned from telepathy. Karma was equally disagreeable, especially to her role in possessing Gohan. Looking at the boy's trance, she wished for his forgiveness.

    Not to be overwhelmed, Dani stared everyone in the eye. Her inner emotions lacked such fortitude. Fortunately, she felt the warm chaotic thoughts of Wolfsbane through the rapport they shared. That was the only solace for her present actions. She hoped Rahne would do her job.

   Suddenly, Darkness surrounded them all.

===   

   Nearby, a wolf in human shape walked along the ruins. Cringing against a small wall, the wolf-girl saw those beasts fly past her with no attention to her. The aftermath had her growl a huge breath, thanking God for her success. But she had to get to work.

   Her rapport with Dani remained for a few minutes, until it stopped quickly. Her senses picked up nothing of her friend. Death was the wolf-girl's first idea. She quickly forced that out of her mind. She should never think such thoughts.

   Because of the invisibility of her friends, Wolfsbane's senses had no choice but to detect something else. It was a faint detection, but it couldn't escape her notice. Taking this as a heavenly sign, Wolfsbane followed her nose.

   She leapt over rocks and ruins before she came to an oriental-styled shed. 

   It was strange that such a small house would remain in this desolate area, in much better quality than the ruins everywhere else. Interestingly, the wolf-girl's thoughts found familiarity with this small building. Gohan's house also had a small shed just like this one. 

   But this replica of the shed had chains and locks around its door. It was not the type of place for the uninvited. Yet even someone as respectful as Wolfsbane felt drawn to this forbidden place. Compared to the forbidding nature of this whole mind-world, the house looked welcoming.

   As Wolfsbane moved closer, she wondered if this shed was the source Dani wanted her to find. It looked rather pathetic to house such importance. The lupine's human-shaped form lost its humanoid appearance, submerging into an actual wolf. She had already pondered transforming the other way around. It would mean breaking her rapport, sending her back to the real world. No way would she leave her friends.

   The wolf moved a few steps to the wall, sniffing for danger. None appeared. Her paws felt the foundation's solid and thick structure. A need for human intelligence resulted in her reversal back to lupine form. Ideas were made on the subconscious reasons for this house's isolation, even though Wolfsbane had little knowledge on psychology. This shed was like the weeping boy.

   How could she get in? Wolfsbane then remembered a possible key to this form of lock. The doors would remain inaccessible as long as one believes it as such. Immediately, the wolf-girl's mind concentrated on a single sentence: _Let me through_. She repeated this line with a keen sense for imagination.

   Without opening the doors, Wolfsbane stepped through the shack without feeling anything. Was this what Kitty felt when she phased?

   But as she came through, an ambush came. It was a huge rush of thought and emotion. It touched her brain like torpedoes would touch a submarine. For one who possessed greater senses than others, it was a harrowing experience.

   The wolf-girl fell to her knees by order of this overwhelming attack. It was like a small dam fighting against a tidal wave. Alien thoughts came crashing through her defenses. She roared for assistance, but it went unheeded. Discipline was called for. She used psychic methods from Professor Xavier and Miss Frost. Soon she was able to block most of these thoughts out of her mind.

   In as better a form of mind as she could be, the wolf-girl made a study of the room. The background looked like a wrestling stadium. She never liked such games (all that shame bared!), although Doug and Roberto did. This surrounding fit Gohan's words about his father's love of fighting.

  But the major feature of this room was that it was packed with thousands of tiny crystals. Wolfsbane knew what these were. Each crystal signified a thought or memory. She remembered such a place from the mind of Xavier's son, David. This was supposed to be the core of a person's being, the seat of memory and awareness, perhaps the soul.

   But this core was stuffed and full of crystals, whereas David's core had only a few. However, David was catatonic for a long time, explaining his lack. According to the amount here, Carrot Guy lived a long conscious life. 

   Everywhere she turned meant a contact with a thought crystal. These multi-colored particles would knit together despite their jagged and different shapes. When this happened, a picture would be formed. Emotions also radiated from these images, giving the looker an extreme knowledge of their meaning.

  And what images! They kept forming to the wolf-girl's benefit. From just one picture, Wolfsbane could find as much deep meaning and value than reading an entire photo album. Chichi and Kuririn were among those pictured in these crystals. They were filled with a strong collection of warmth, familiarity, and respect.

  And then she saw a portrait of Carrot Guy and Gohan. It was such a surprising picture, given what she had witnessed; the way father and son were portrayed here made Wolfsbane's furry cheeks wet. She embraced the image. The crystal's sharp edges cut her arms. Fortunately, Wolfsbane failed to feel much from these injuries; the positive emotional surges she received from this picture proved the perfect anesthesia.  

  And there were also portraits of dark emotion. But they were of a justified hate. She saw pictures of evil-looking men. One was a white-covered being with a woman's smile. His name somehow came to her mind: Freeza. Wolfsbane remembered with shock Kuririn's description of this monster. The images shown gave a more unsettling view. She saw this Freeza point a finger at Kuririn, here dressed in an armor similar to Kakarrotto's. The dwarf was thrown in the air against his will. He exploded. 

    This dropped Wolfsbane to her knees. Her heart was ripped in two by this sight. She didn't know if this was because she saw an acquaintance die, or because she was sharing the pain this image portrayed. No doubt Carrot Guy was strongly affected by this evil deed.  

   Limping away from the powerful projection, Wolfsbane looked for better moments. She was beginning to like Carrot Guy, or at least the person he once was. 

    She wasn't alone. In the very middle of this large room was a sleeping figure. Like Kuririn, he was dressed in blue and orange. When Wolfsbane came to the face, she almost freaked. It was Carrot Guy's! However, he looked different. The brow and lips were wider, looking very ape-like. But it failed to match the villain they fought. This was not an evil face. It was beautiful. 

    "Excuse me sir?" she spoke. The figure didn't stir. He continued sleeping, scratching his buttocks in a rude manner. Wolfsbane then pressed her clawed hands forward. Her fingers found him as ephemeral as the child.

    Curiouser and curiouser, the wolf-girl wondered. If only Dani or Roberto were here; this would make more sense to them. But it was up to her. She sat down, waiting for something: the figure awakening, an idea to come, it made no difference. She gazed around for inspiration. Her eyes spotted a hole on the wall. After a scent of safety came up, Wolfsbane walked closer to this crack. 

   Every part of her fur stood on end. Before any thought could be made to understand what just happened, Wolfsbane was now in a different room. She must have entered some portal. It brought her to this new place. 

   This place made her feel like a stranger. The new area was darker, looking as forbidding and desolate as the mindscape she and her friends traveled through. It was also emptier. Only a few crystals floated in this immense abode. It matched David's own subconscious in that regard. There was also no sleeping figure.

   And Wolfsbane would find no tender moments from these crystals. Images of the most petty character bombarded her eyes. An old man being knocked to the ground. A man running away in fear. Wolfsbane was surprised to see herself and her friends given great display in this man's mind. Illyana especially was given vivid portrayal; guess evil attracts evil, thought the wolf-girl.

   Gohan also made an appearance. But to Wolfsbane's dismay, the crystals were negative to him. There was an image of him being smashed in the face by a great number of blows given by Carrot Guy. The wolf independently felt awful at this cruel moment. But she did not feel any repulsion to the emotions emitted from this portrait. Not a hint of depraved glee was embedded into the fabric of these mind images. There was hate, but it was a superficial kind of hate, the kind that was short and not deep (She remembered hating Dani and Shan like that, back at Gunsmoke). Carrot Guy was not happy with his actions. Who would?

   However, her animal senses did note a linking influence in all these patterns. There was a strong emotion of pride inside each picture. Wolfsbane felt the intensity of this instinct, embedded so firmly in the patterns like the thread of a quilt. It was very…overwhelming. As she recalled from Sam and that monster Piccolo, the Saiya-jins that Carrot Guy was part of were full of such pride. No explanation was needed, considering that they were supposedly the most powerful race in the universe. Her own teammates kept similar heritages: Dani and her Cheyenne tribe, Amara and her Roman world, Magneto and his mutant race. Perhaps she was a little prideful herself.   

   Then Wolfsbane noticed another strange link: None of these crystals showed a single human death. True, there were scenes of wolves getting slaughtered, which repulsed the wolf-girl. But no killing of the two-legged variety was present.

   But if he shied away from killing, questioned Wolfsbane, why does he act like a killer?

   This meant greater thinking. Wolfsbane considered everything she knew about Carrot Guy. He possessed great pride for his race, constantly upholding its evil ideals. It would be hard for him to give them up… 

  Just like her, in a manner of speaking. The wolf-girl's own beginnings as a student to the School of Gifted Youngsters was hard. She saw her beliefs and foundations threatened by new ideas. Her religion called her powers the stigma of the devil; science called them natural. These differences were a two-edged sword. Keeping to her views would feel wrong. Accepting the scientific truth would make her life a lie.

   Could this be true for Carrot Guy?

   She had to get out of here and tell Dani of this.

   Pressing all thought of determined emancipation, Wolfsbane leapt to the wall. It vanished in her pursuit. Her feet landed to the outside ground. Then she swiftly turned around. The place she had left was not a shack, but some sort of circular dome, almost resembling a pod from a science fiction movie. 

    Consideration was made about the connection between the small shed she entered and the large space pod she left. One held good, while the other contained the bad. Both were linked. These were two aspects of the same being. Dani was right, just as her own senses on Carrot Guy were correct. Things were not right about the Saiya-jin.     

===

  The team now saw themselves in some sort of dark prison. A black backdrop surrounded them from head to foot to side. No escape was successful. That pretty much signified the danger of their position. In retrospect, Wolfsbane was better off.   

   Not that it made anyone feel better about Dani's leadership abilities. Although Roberto and Shan agreed to Dani's plan, they didn't like what it risked. Gohan had not been informed. Thus, he was very upset once Karma relaxed her hold upon him. Dani experienced this resentment firsthand. The boy had pushed her to the floor, sitting on top of her. In his rage, Gohan's resemblance to his father was keenly recognized.

   "How could you do that to Rahne!" Gohan repeated this line, grabbing at Dani's shirt.

   Dani made a good poker-face. "Let me explain…" 

   "So Shan could control me again!?" lashed Gohan.

   "No," Dani replied in strength. "By my words."

   But Gohan proceeded to press Dani further. "Enough talking with you!"

   "I did not send Rahne to her death!"

   "Yes you did! Rahne's gone, thanks to you!"

   "No…she…isn't!" Dani's voice fought back.

   Hearing that, Gohan hesitated his rage...a little. "She isn't?"

   "I'm a Valkyrie remember? I saw nothin' that'd convince me that Rahne was gonna die soon. Besides, she's a tough girl. She'll survive, an' we'll find her once this is over."  

   Gohan was not be pleased. "Then why did you leave her out there?"

   "So she can have a better chance to get t' the source of y'r old man's problem. All of us together are a sitting duck. If Carrot Guy's got us, he'd miss Rahne."

   "Why didn't you tell me?"

   "Would you have let it happen?"

   Gohan clenched his teeth.

   "Your protest would have ruined everything."

    The plan failed to soothe Gohan. "You should have sent me instead!"

   "You don't have any powers here. An' I still see Freeza on you. Look, I know ya think what I did was wrong. I might not like it, but I hafta do it anyway. Didn't you hafta train to fight the Saiya-jins even though ya didn't want to?"

   Gohan made a whisper. "Yes."

  "So either you show me how immature you really are, or let me find a way t' get outta here. Y'r choice."

   Gohan kept his anger, but Dani felt his clenched fists release from her shirt. Once the demi-Saiya-jin removed himself, she got back up. 

   "I have a right to know these things," shouted Gohan. "Or else how can I trust you?"

   "Alright, alright," Dani brushed herself off. "Next time will be different. Promise."

One problem was solved. The big one was still here. 

   She rechecked the situation. The prison looked formidable. Her rapport with Rahne was blocked. It seemed this prison cut off all communications (or that was her best hope; she couldn't consider the alternative). Psylocke looked exhausted. It was uncertain if her inability to see through this prison was due to her fatigue or the strength of the walls. 

   So it seemed that Dani's plan to link up with Rahne had bombed, just like most of her plans. If only Professor Xavier was here…

  Suddenly, the space before them shifted, like a painted canvas being torn open. The New Mutants and Gohan combined their feelings of defense with curiosity. 

   Appearing were the bedraggled form of their teacher, and Piccolo.

   Gohan excitedly charged to the latter, shouting his name in respect. "You came after us!" His recognition didn't go to the helmeted figure in red and purple near him. "Who are you?"

   "That's our teach," Dani stared in surprise.

   Magneto too, thought much at the sight of Dani's new wardrobe. "Your trappings?"

   "You don't look bad y'rself," Dani deflected the question. "Our inner being chose our clothes." 

   Roberto gave a suspicious eye to Magneto's clothes. "Is that your original costume?" 

   "Yes, Roberto," Magneto traded a cold question with a cold answer.

   Gohan walked over to Magneto for a better check. He remembered what the Mutants said about their teacher being a former bad guy. The garb he was in definitely showed some menacing overtones, especially the way Magneto's face was covered and shaded by the headgear. Nevertheless, the boy thought the helmet, plus the colorful suit and cape, created a cool-looking figure. Almost like a costumed crime fighter.

   However, Magneto paled in comparison to the presence of Piccolo. From the moment Gohan first set his eyes upon him, Piccolo had always been a figure of awesome proportions. But he never saw him like this! Impressive feelings emanated in Gohan, from the sight of his mentor's body movements, his gestures of authority, his expressions. If Piccolo reciprocated the feeling to Gohan's own appearance in this realm, he did not show it. Then again, he never showed much expression to anything except in forms of rage and anger. Gohan didn't care. He was glad Piccolo was here. 

    Meanwhile, his Mutant friends were less optimistic of this arrival. Since the faces of Piccolo and Magneto were of abrupt surprise, it was not hard to figure their arrival was not by choice. Carrot Guy had added them to this prison.

   "Where's Rahne?" Magneto spoke to the exception of the party.

   "Somewhere else," Dani quickly answered. 

   Although no one fibbed, Magneto fell on Dani as the one responsible. He said no word about his students' reckless endeavor of late, but his irritated face carried the message enough for them to understand.

   Suddenly, there was the materialization of this pulsing effect into their minds. This feeling was of awareness. Betsy slowly stood up, taking the full knowledge of this event. _He's here!_

   It was a weak telepathic message, almost unnoticed to all. Despite this, the gang already was aware of _his_ presence.

   Suddenly, the wall peeled off brick by brick. Open space was now there for escape. No one took the advantage. This reluctance was proven by the appearance of this prison's warden. 

   A great face materialized in the background. It resembled the Great Oz from that Wizard movie. Its size probably eclipsed the prison. 

  Despite the campy intentions, the presence was awesome. "Blessed Madonna!" Roberto cried in religious understanding.

   "By my ancestors!" Dani was similar in response. The face before them was akin to the face of a god, a very angry god. It did not help that this supreme being was one of the most grotesque forms ever witnessed. The face was a mixture of man and beast, with a heavy brow that sagged to near exaggeration. Shade covered his eyes, though one could see his pupils glow eerily in green. The mouth was irregular, cold and strong. Only the hair was recognizable, belonging to the warrior they had fought in the physical plane.

  "Dad?" Gohan trembled his words, a sign of his own feelings. 

   _I am Kakarrotto, _the face spoke, his mouth brandishing a series of pointed teeth.

   The group found no way to ignore this being. Even covering their eyes was impotent. Their very thoughts portrayed his image.

   No time was lost for an attack. Again did Psylocke unleash her psionic power upon Kakarrotto. Karma joined in the attack with her own mental energies. This combined attack pressed off Legato Bluesummers. However, they had the strength of their physical bodies back then.

   At first, a halo of possession encircled the head, his face frozen like a TV screen put on pause. Then the halo shattered. This sent the two Mutants to their knees, using each other like a crutch. Only Shan was able to sit up. Psylocke was done. 

   Except for Piccolo and Magneto, everyone in the group stepped to their aid. Roberto, Gohan, and Dani presented the warmest of aid to Betsy. She was out cold.

   The elder members of this party took the front. Their minds were the next to unleash the power of thought upon the Saiya-jin God. Their success was equal to the two women. Beams of energy flashed from Kakarrotto's eyes. This backlash caused Piccolo and Magneto to unintentionally create distance to each other. Both collided against opposite walls.

   _Is that the best you could do?_ Kakarrotto smiled.

  Gohan scampered to his emerald mentor. In terms of health, Piccolo looked better than Betsy. It was not relieving. Anger again filled the boy's emotions, this time upon his father. "How dare you!" He screamed. "Why are you doing this?!"

  "It's no use!" Roberto spoke to the boy. "You're father's gone now!"

   But Gohan did not yield. "You were once a hero! What have you done to yourself!?" This boy had housed too much pain and resentment for the last six years, never really exposing them to the cause. But now he had had enough. Enough of Father.

   Kakarrotto made another roar. It felt so terrible. _Your time is now!_

   "We'll see 'bout that!" Dani made her voice of declaration. She began to walk toward Kakarrotto. This was probably her best chance, she reasoned. This was the only way to get the information she wanted. Only, why did she have to do it? Couldn't Magneto or Roberto do it for her? Maybe someone who never experienced confronting a god and got killed for it? A prayer to the spirits of the earth and sky was whispered in her mouth. She had to soothe her fears, not let it hurt her resolve. She was going to face a god again. 

   This was not without notice. "Dani, are you insane?" Roberto shouted.

   Coincidentally, Magneto shared his views. "Dani, come back here!"   

   But Dani was closest to Kakarrotto now. She stood alone. "Let me get this straight," asked Dani to this almighty. "You're Goku's dark side, right?"

    _I am his true self._

    "Ok-kay." Dani threw a good performance on nonchalance. "Took a long time to get y'r act together, huh?"

    Kakarrotto paused at this insolence. _A stupid accident restrained my greatness. Temporary._

   The Valkyrie nodded. "Quite a payback." Dani calmly replied with peering eyes. "Killin' that old man…"

    Kakarrotto's eyes became a deeper green. This was completed by a groan that rippled forth like an earthquake.

    "What madness is your student enacting?" Piccolo asked Magneto. The Namekian was now back to his feet. Hardly a miracle, he thought. The hit he sustained was lacking. Even that clod Magneto was shrugging off the blow. 

    As Piccolo moved closer, Shan intervened. "Let her talk_, m'sieu_," wished Shan. But it took a trusting look from Gohan to make sure Piccolo bided his time.

    Magneto didn't. Despite his slow recovery, he was waddling to Dani, yelling for her to stop.

    But Dani only walked closer to the enemy. "Hit a nerve, did I? Just like the time your gramps died?"

     _Gohan wasn't my grandfather! _Snapped Kakarrotto. _My grandfather was a pure Saiya-jin!_

     "Right 'n that. But your gramps took care of your good half," Dani counterattacked with a toothy grin. "When you got out, what you did must've been awful for Goku. Killin' the man who raised him."

   _I did not care! _

Dani noticed the tone, as well as the annoyed look upon his face. Did Carrot Guy really feel bad about it? Suddenly, everything clicked. Every clue and idea her mind had picked up was now a tapestry. Dani had the solution she needed.

   She went along with it. "But you disappeared, giving Goku full reign of this body." Perhaps you too were hurt by your actions."

    _Whatever!_

    "Enough to be suppressed for the last twenty-five years."

     The head spoke out. _It didn't last! _He returned to a grin. _A Saiya-jin's love for battle can never be restrained. It kept me strong until I regained my birthright._

     A burning flame glowed upon the top of the beast's head. _My destiny was formed the day I became the Super Saiya-jin, the end all, be all, of my race's evolution. I tasted the great power,_ the beast shuddered with those words. _It was evidence that I had to restore my heritage. I realized that I made mistakes. Big ones._

   Gohan got the sense that he was most looked upon by those green eyes.

   _I restrained my weaker nature. I will continue suppressing it. Once the Dragon Balls grant me immortality, I will restore the Saiya-jin race to its rightful glory, as conqueror of the universe!"_

"But what about the people of this planet?" shouted Gohan. No reply was given, although Kakarrotto kept his watch over him.

   "So what'll happen?!" Dani repeated the question.

   The face became omnipotent. _They will serve or die, though the latter seems more justifiable._

"Never," Magneto protested.

   "You will not!" smirked Roberto. He hid his fear well, convinced that Carrot Guy must not see it. 

   "I've lived through enough," Shan spoke with dagger eyes, even as she played comfort to Betsy, "to never allow such submission again, _m'sieu_."   

   "This is my world," Gohan fortified himself. "I won't let anyone take it over. Not even you!" 

   Kakarrotto heard that.   

   Dani resumed this faceoff with a smug expression. "Looks like your new order's got a few opponents."

    _Silence, child! _At that the giant face had a close encounter with Dani- separated from her by one foot! Intimidation made its appearance inside the girl. She hoped no one else noticed it.   

    _You should do what you're told,_ the mouth of the Saiya-jin slowly made each word clear. __

    Dani leaned her head toward the Saiya-jin's face, her daring face glaring. "Or…what?"    

   Eyebeams found their target upon Dani. This sent the young woman backwards to everyone's concern. As the occupied Shan screamed her friend's name, Roberto and Gohan came to her side. Magneto got there first. It was his viewpoint that saw his student in good condition despite a few bruises. And Dani was asking for more. "Is that…the best you can do?" She shouted.

  Now Magneto could have done everything to keep Dani from continuing her endangerment. But he saw that she was very determined with her belief. She seemed to have had an idea. The Headmaster felt influenced by this strength. Also, the words of that overbearing green-skinned alien bothered him. He must let his student risk some injuries. So Magneto gave up his chance. He remained silent as Dani walked by him for Kakarrotto.

   "Well, Carrot Guy? Is that y'r best?" 

   The beast slanted its green eyes to this returning confronter. _That…was a warning._

   "Sure it was," Dani grew more courageous, topping her stance with a smile. "Problem is, you've given us nothing _but_ warnings. When's the big payoff?"

    A shrill sound surrounded the atmosphere. Dani knew what it meant. "Oh! Did I hit another nerve? I'm so sorry!"

    _Don't be presumptive, girl!_

   "Or what? You gonna kill me?" Dani's friends wondered if she was wanted a death wish. "I don't think you have the guts t' do that t' me, or anyone else."

    Flames increased upon the crown of Kakarotto's head. _I am no coward! _

   "Bravery's got nothin' t' do with it. It's more t' do with morality. You really don't want t' kill me or my friends. There's no little reason to."__

   The mood of Kakarrotto swung to delight. _Why should I give you mercy?_ He spoke in laughter. _I'm a Saiya-jin!_

   "You tell me! You had every chance to kill us at the house, the cave, an' here. Blew every chance. Why didn't you?"

   _You…were too pathetic for death._

Dani stepped on that."Or mebbe you didn't want t' hurt us! Mebbe because you knew it would be wrong, or at least, the part that's Goku thought it was!"

   The laughter stopped. _Don't speak that insulting name to me!_

  "What's your problem? D'you hate that part o' yourself so much…or are ya afraid of it?"

   _I fear nothing! _

   "My fear-image showed otherwise. I think I know why. Deep down you really are like that!" 

   "What?" said Roberto. Gohan was equally perplexed.

    Kakarotto's brow grew heavier in irritation. _You're wrong! Why should I want to degrade myself?_

"That's what ya want t' believe, but you're foolin' yourself!" Dani gave her most humiliating tone of voice. "Can't blame you for denyin' it. You lived for the moment to be free, to be a true Saiya-jin. Only, you find out that it's not what it's all cracked up t' be! Mebbe when you got out of that prison," Dani resumed her fiery voice in this battle. "You began to feel what Goku felt. You didn't expect having friends, creating a family, did you? That wasn't the Saiya-jin way, but you liked it nevertheless!"

   Piccolo's glare grew in respect, at least to what this girl was saying.

    The laughter stopped. Kakarrotto spoke again. _Why should I care! Saiya-jins are above that!_

   "Of course, 'cept you ain't sure anymore! But you don't want to admit it! That's the reason for your fear! You don't want to betray your race!"

   _Nonsense! _

   "I don't believe you, just as I don't believe ya care nothin' about him!" At that, the Valkyrie gave a pointed finger at Gohan.

   Kakarrotto mouth grinded with annoyance.

   "You saw Gohan in your fear image too, right?" Dani was the prosecuting attorney. "That was probably the greater fear- that despite Gohan being a half-breed Saiya-jin, despite the fact that he wasn't a pure Saiya-jin, youstilllove him!"

   Dani's words broke Gohan's battle stance. The boy's entire thoughts considered the meaning of this theory: his father still loved him? But…that didn't matter. Not anymore. Gohan took control of himself.

   Kakarrotto's face pondered this. His eyes popped when he reached a conclusion. _No…  _

   "Yes! It's not a bad thing for a father to care. It's un-Saiya-jin, but you didn't care about that before, and I bet you don't care now!"

   _Lies!_

    "If you have feelings for Gohan," Dani used the evidence to best use, "Then you also care about this planet and its inhabitants. You can't kill us because you don't want to!" 

    Kakarrotto's face reeled back. A sign of confusion was growing upon his monstrous face. It subsided, as the brow grew heavy with rage. _Can't kill you? I-I will kill you! Now!_

    "Like last time?" Dani smugly addressed. 

    _Enough! _The beast roared, his words insane. _Enough! Enough! Enough! You will all die!  _

   Dani presented herself like a target. "Than do it! Kill us now!" She waved her hands for invitation.

   The Mutants looked at her, not knowing whether to praise her courage or damn her stupidity. 

   Despite having no restraints, Magneto wrestled within himself; was his passive actions were right or wrong? Nevertheless, her words were reaching a meaning.

   Dani's friends felt infected by her impudence. Shan came to her friend's side. "So do it, Carrot Guy! Kill us!"

   Roberto joined them. "I'm not afraid to die!" He transformed into his Sunspot form. It was useless in this realm, but good for masking any weakness.

   With a quick step, Gohan was in front of them all. He too was unafraid. "No one's going to die if I have anything to do with it!"    

    "Hear that, Great Carrot?" Dani grew more proud. "We're not afraid o' you! But can you say the same for us?" Seeing that her theory was working (by the simple fact that no one was dead yet), she continued. "See! You…can't!" she made her smile of victory. "Don't bother tryin' to convince yourself. Ya ain't a Saiya-jin."

   The giant face that was so close to them shrank back. Its face twisted in confusion. The words of Dani had made their effect on him. Only Dani wasn't quite finished. "An' since ya can't hack it as Carrot Guy, you're better off at bein' Gok-"

    _ No! No! No! _Kakarrotto made his insane shouts, drowning out the alternative given to him. Again did the area quake by its master's anger. Gohan remained on his feet, in contrast to the balance-disturbed Dani, Shan, and Sunspot. 

   The head grew even larger, continuing its vocal spout of rage. Some of these words could not be registered. _How dare you presume to know what I think! You are not me! You're not a Saiya-jin! I am! You think yourself so smart? I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!_

   The towering size of Kakarrotto's face equaled his rage. His words generated a wind that began to press the group back to the wall behind them. If there was a moment for final prayers, the chance was there. It went unheeded. 

    So too, it seemed, was the final punishment. The monstrous face of Kakarrotto remained in pique, but remained inactive. _I will see you again, after I get the Dragon Balls! _He vanished from all.

   A feeling of surprise washed upon the team. Gohan, Roberto, and Shan thought they had won a victory.

   Their leader didn't share the tribulations. The disappearance wasn't in her plan. "Quickly, we've gotta make him come back. We've gotta make him realize his life is a lie!"

   However, a new wall replaced the opening, trapping them once again.

   Magneto and Piccolo had a bad feeling about this.  

  ===

   By luck, Luna had fallen asleep. With contented relief, Sam lay the child in the cradle Chichi had placed out. The silence he wanted proved disappointing. Sam wished he could talk to someone. Amara wasn't in the speaking mood. Everyone else was away. But those who weren't stuck in Carrot Guy's noggin were out there searching for Dragon Balls. They must have been having a good time, the blond teenager felt envious. Doug and Warlock were probably having an adventure, with Tenchi and Illyana doing some fun, all the while looking for some Dragon Balls.

   The thought coincidentally met with the basket holding the orange orbs. With nothing better to do, Sam quietly studied the Dragon Balls. With a childish nature, he made sounds by contacting two of them together. It was amazing to consider these Dragon Balls could grant wishes. Though getting back home would be his obvious choice, Sam thought about alternatives; it was a shame that the Dragon Balls could only resurrect people who died within a year. He wanted to see his father again. 

   Unfortunately, his father had been dead for more than a year. Of course, such a wish was probably a long shot. If this world's year was correct (766), he and the New Mutants were probably seventeen centuries before their actual time, or millions of years after! If Carrot Guy got his chance for immortality, he could live that long. 

    When he thought of that, Sam wondered if that wish was such a bad thing. It would be nice if people lived forever. That way, his pappy would be still around. This optimism soon dropped to a point of disapproval in Sam's mind. Wouldn't living forever be a little boring? His head, full of science fiction references, remembered characters that thought long life was a curse. But death wasn't a good thing either. Sam definitely knew that by experience.   

   The silence came to a halt with the cries of Brightwind. This was much to Sam's chagrin, for it awoke Luna. He had a right mind to shoot that horse (as impossible as that was), even though his worry for Dani was legitimate.

===   

   A near mistake was made when Yamucha passed the restrained winged horse. The horse's notice of him sent Yamucha charging into the air. Pu'al took the chance to resemble a rock.

  Fortunately, cover was not blown. The boy at the window made a few glances, then went away. Yamucha discovered that this person had no Ki-detecting abilities, or else he would have noticed him up here. That was odd that somebody who was able to take out Goku and Piccolo would have to possess some ability like that.

   Soon the cat and ex-bandit were spread upon the wall of the house, or what was left of it. The wrecked house was no surprise to Yamucha; he knew that anything that could restrain Goku would not have been a peaceful. Nimble legs and careful movements by the two presented no problems of being discovered. They came to a window, where Yamucha peeked into it. The images he saw were accurate to Baba's magical broadcast. There was poor Goku, chained up like an animal. And there was Piccolo, sitting as still as a statue. For some reason he was not shackled like Goku.

   Yamucha turned his head away from the window. The blond girl had walked into the room.

   That gave him an idea. And it included Pu'al. One whispered message later, the cat vanished in a silent puff of smoke. In its place was the perfect simile of the blonde girl. Sure, the coal-black pupils without irises and a lack of a nose left much to be desired, but Yamucha didn't consider himself a perfectionist.

   "Now sneak into the other room," Yamucha ordered his beloved sidekick. This role left the ex-bandit to deal with the girl keeping guard over Goku. 

===

  Sam had to find some way to entertain Luna. He got it from a red pole.  

  "Nyoi-bo 'xtend!" cried Sam.

    The Bo his hands held grew longer, almost sticking between the ceiling and floor. This caused some trouble, as Sam didn't quite know how to turn this off. 

    At least two good things happened of this. First, Luna had settled down. Also, this act kept Sam's mind off the real problem. Having friends in danger was no good thing for edgy feelings. He should enjoy himself before disaster returned its face. This weapon seemed the right choice. When they brought Carrot Guy back here, Gohan had removed a staff that was on his father's back. He said it was a magical pole that could elongate at command. Due to other priorities, the gang didn't get to see if his word was true.

   Sam then came with a solution. Grasping the pole again, he commanded the word "Nyoi-Bo, shrink!" That worked, resulting in a victorious smile on his lips.

   Holding the staff behind him, Sam positioned himself like one of those ninja fighters he saw on TV. With a cry he learned from those shows, Sam swung the Bo. Unfortunately, his illusions of grandeur were hit by rude reality when the staff hit Chichi's lamp.

   Sam stood there shamefaced. The Bo dropped from his frozen hand. To his disappointment, Luna was crying again. He then heard someone enter the room. Sam hid his face, dreading the repercussions. Quickly resuming his responsibility, he slowly met the person he thought was Amara face-to-face.

    In that instant, Pu'al believed her guise had succeeded. The boy had his mouth opened to a great degree, with eyes blinking several times. But this changed as the boy took an aggressive posture. "Who are ya!" he demanded. Pu'al saw that Yamucha's plan had failed. The boy was about to leap, than he hesitated. 

   The boy spoke caution. "C'n we please move outta here?"

   With a nod, the shape-shifting cat in human female form and the boy left the house.

   Then the boy did his leap again. This time he became like a rocket, ready for a great collision.

    Horrified, the girl transformed into a blue cat.

    Sometimes a memory is triggered during the most unlikely of moments. For Cannonball, it happened when he blasted for the blue cat. This creature resembled another blue cat from the Son family's photo album. Not wishing to harm the cat, Cannonball lunged hands instead of fists. They grabbed the animal with relatively little harm.

   The two crashed into the sand. They tumbled and rolled, and it was until that movement was over when Sam spoke. "'Scuse me, kitty…" he paused at the coincidence, "but are ya nice with Gohan an' Kuririn?"

   The cat, slightly winded but unhurt, responded. "Why certainly!" the cat made her best impression of defiance and courage. Too bad to Cannonball's eyes she looked like a cartoon cat in heat. To make things better, Sam continued. "Ah think ya got me wrong."

   "Why are you holding Goku prisoner?" shouted the cat.

  "He don't call himself that no more," Sam corrected. "We're keepin' im from hurtin' people!" At that he squirmed, grabbing his arm without yelling. Even his invulnerability couldn't protect his injury. 

   At first, Pu'al disbelieved Sam's words. However, the sincerity on his face, plus his injuries, brought sympathy to her. "Are you alright?" asked the cat.

   "A'hm okay," Sam mouthed his words. Fortunately for him, Pu'al saw the truth about his injuries. She started to wonder if Yamucha was wrong about all this. At any rate, she was going to help the boy. A puff of smoke later, she became a sling with a face on it.

   Deciding to avoid questions about this strange thing, the young man accepted the cat's offer.

   The two felt vibrations and heat. It came from the house.

===

   The prisoner was unpredictable. He had bawled like a child a while ago. Then he became still and tranquil. After that, he was yelling again in languages no translator could decipher (Sam said that since the restraints Magneto created blocked off all of Kakarrotto's motor skills, he would not have the ability to speak normally). Now he was quiet again. 

    This affected the female warden. She believed the captive was in such a sorry position, unworthy of the majesty he displayed. He was Prometheus chained to the rock. At least no vultures were around to increase his torture.

  As unnerving as this sight was, Amara was as ever transfixed upon Kakarrotto as she had the moment she first saw him. The worshipper carried the usual feelings toward the source of worship: admiration at a distance.

  Never had so great adoration come from little evidence. Amara had never seen Kakarrotto enact the power of a god. She only had the verdicts of Magneto and Piccolo to know that glory. But she didn't need it. She could see power in this man, from his strong features, to the perfectly round muscles upon his arms and legs. To her knowledge, this man was after divinity itself. That would make him a god!

   Amara turned away, as if in rebellion to thoughts that were evil instead of good. Roberto was correct: Kakarrotto was not a god. Amara had seen a being from the divine pantheon, worthy of her people's respect and devotion. He was divine. This prisoner was mortal. He had to be so. The Gods could punish her. 

  But this fear subsided, as Amara once more gazed at this man. In fact, once her eyes touched the sight of Kakarrotto again, the fear almost vanished completely. 

   In the shrines and temples at home, Amara was forbidden to touch the statues. Here was different. She peeled off her glove as her heart thumped in longer periods. The bare fingers pressed upon Kakarrotto's cheek. The skin was smooth; Amara's feelings were not so lucky. Her heart beat faster; her breaths grew heavier. It was a strong emotion, making her weak. It was scary; it was wonderful.

   Amara turned her head, feeling renewed guilt. Why did she feel this way? She was committing no wrong. Why did it seem to be the opposite? If the earth was her servant, should not her own heart be her slave as well?

   No word of guidance was around. That included Sam. He did not understand. Jealousy had carved his actions. It is true that Amara thought dearly of Sam. They are close, but it was limited as most friendships are. She did not feel for him the emotions of love. She now knew this; it was confirmed by the feelings for this Saiya-jin.

     Amara was in a free posture when she thought this. It became lost to her. Her arms were pulled and restrained. Her voice silenced by a hand on her mouth.

   "Gotcha!" Yamucha whispered to the girl's ear. He didn't want to hurt the girl, just gently knock her unconscious. His hands began to burn, forcing a quick release. The girl had become a human fire, too hot to touch. Yamucha's shirt suffered the most effect, charred into uselessness. He bore upon his stupidity, underestimating an opponent who seemed able to defeat Goku and Piccolo. He was getting so sloppy lately.

   "Fool be to you!" shouted the fire-girl's face, lacking much expression save for a monstrous demeanor. "I am not one so easily contained!" Her hand struck the space between her and Yamucha, emitting a strong burst of glowing plasma. She was amazed to see her opponent outpace the excruciating attack. 

   Yamucha darted behind Magma's position. He had moments to act, relying on his hands. A beam of energy zapped from them. The girl was struck with successful effect. She fell to the floor, restored to her normal self.

   The victor made a careful look to check the girl's immobility, then turned away for his prize. The manacled Goku became his one priority in emotional anger. It convinced him even more of the evil these enemies possessed. He and Goku were going to make them pay!    

    Just when the ex-bandit was about to give freedom, his feet felt a great quake. A giant wall sprung from the ground, red hot in motion, cool when it stopped. But it moved once again, becoming fragments from Yamucha's punch.

   Yamucha knew the fire-girl was still active. This was a formidable opponent!

   But he had no time to lose. Quickly, the bandit placed his chained friend upon his shoulders. With a bent arm in front, he broke through the wall. He then heard a loud sound. That boy was heading toward him, flying fast like a comet. Yamucha leapt away from it, though the attempt led to separation with his friend. Seeing the comet turn to him, Yamucha's feet let go of the floor. They went with bent knees over the comet. Coming back down, his limbs now as straight as an arrow, he kicked the comet to the floor. The flurry of energy, the loud sound that came from it, all this ebbed as a boy came out of this ignited aura. The boy cringed to himself, clutching his arm with fierce devotion, his face perspiring.

   The fire-girl ran to the boy's side. Yamucha saw this as the time to free Goku. A glowing ball formed upon his hand.

   His ears picking up the fire-girl's cry, "Desist you fool!" The area before him grew giant monoliths of rock, removing Goku's appearance from his sight.

   Not that Yamucha needed it when he released the energy orb. He threw his hands into a dozen gestures. The energy ball took on a life of its own, changing its straight direction by turning straight up, leaping over the rocky wall. 

   The battery on the prisoner met this spirit ball. It didn't survive.

   The fierce expressions of Magma changed to reactions of apprehension and expectation. Excitement was also there.

   Yamucha's senses could feel Goku's strong Ki amplify. He could hear the squeaking sound of metallic manacles being torn. The wall's destruction was the final evidence. "Now you're really in trouble!" Yamucha cried to the opponents.

   "Git outta there!" shouted Sam, standing up. His sling transformed into Pu'al who was about to scream something.

    Then Yamucha felt his neck getting squeezed by a strong grip.

===

   Dani restlessly beat upon the walls. She really didn't want to hear Magneto state how they were in greater danger!

   Dani shook that off as best she could. "Don't ya see? I've already made Kakarrotto question his beliefs. Mebbe if we push him t' the breaking point, we can stop him for good! What's there to worry 'bout? Carrot Guy won't kill anybody. His hesitance proved that!"

   "Your teacher has taught you to be a fool," Piccolo counteracted. "Saiya-jins are not ones to let their pride be so easily harmed."

  Magneto agreed, realizing the awful consequences. "Sometimes one will act too much in order to prove his beliefs, no matter if they are in question."

   "Wait," Shan interrupted, comforting the fallen Psylocke. "Betsy is trying to say something."

  The British telepath looked haggard in her fight for consciousness. Her eyes slit, the mouth mumbled a few words.

  Gohan kneeled in front of her. "Keep your strength," he hastily advised.

  But Betsy kept on with her words, though in separate pieces. "A-A mind flash…felt…Kakarrotto…"

  "What?" Shan became a rest for the telepath's head.

  Psylocke's lips spoke one word before fatigue took her. "Free…"

   A couple of different expressions hovered above the sleeping telepath. Alarm had its part in all of them.

   "We must return immediately!" Magneto took authority. 

    Dani tried to reassert herself. "But Kakarrotto!"

   "We leave now!" Piccolo shouted. He began to fly. He hit the wall, making no effect.

   "Magneto," cried Gohan. "We can't leave without Rahne!"

   "I shall remain here to get her," declared Magneto, wishing no more rebellion, be it by compromise or force. 

   "Uh, pardon?" asked Shan.

   "What is it?" said Dani.

   "If Madame Betsy is unconscious, would not her astral self vanish?"

    The only one with true experience in astral projection, Magneto noted the factor. It was at this point that he realized no contact with the real world had entered his senses since they confronted Kakarrotto. This prison was interfering with their psychic links!

   Piccolo didn't need any foresight to know their situation. "It appears that Kakarrotto has entrapped us here!" 

   And the solid foundation of Dani's plan began to crumble.

 ===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED             

===============================================================      

- The first two times Doug assimilated with Warlock were in NEW MUTANTS ANNUAL 2 and UNCANNY X-MEN ANNUAL 10. My fanfic MUTANTS IN GUNSMOKE will feature a third time.

-. The New Mutants' fatal encounter with the Beyonder occurred in NEW MUTANTS#37, continuing in SECRET WARS II#9. 

- Yes, Akira Toriyama based Son Goku and DRAGONBALL on an ancient Chinese story called JOURNEY TO THE WEST_._

_-_Dani made her premonition of her grandfather's death in the NEW MUTANTS GN.

- The Shack near the Son residence was the home of Son Gohan (the grandfather) and the childhood place of Goku before he met Buruma. The dome that Wolfsbane came out of resembles a Saiya-jin Pod. 

- The key Wolfsbane used to enter the dome was from Doug and Xavier in NEW MUTANTS#28. The inner consciousness of Goku and Kakarrotto's mind are based on what Bill Senkiewicz portrayed in NM#28.

- I don't think one should take Sam's theory that this world is in the distant past/future seriously (though it's okay if Sam and the Mutants thought so).

-The god Amara met was Hercules, in NM#80 (a flashback story). 

===============================================================

NEXT TIME: With some of the New Mutants trapped within the mind of Kakarrotto, the rest must face the Saiya-jin himself!  


	10. The Final Battle Begins! Kakarrotto is F...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 9: The Final Battle begins! Kakarrotto is free!

By claudius

===============================================================

I do not own the copyright to DRAGON BALL, THE NEW MUTANTS, or TENCHI MUYO.

===============================================================

Dani (Mirage), Sam (Cannonball), Roberto (Sunspot), Rahne (Wolfsbane), Shan (Karma), Illyana (Magik), Amara (Magma), Doug (Cypher), Tenchi (Light-Ken), Betsy (Psylocke)

===============================================================

  The sight of Kakarrotto was something to behold from Sam and Amara. His presence cast a resemblance in their memories. The past encounter with the Beyonder was not forgotten, especially that battle's grim aftermath. The Saiya-jin's freedom, and the powerful impression he emitted, did not bring doubt to the similarities. But the two mutants presented no fear of repeating death, although their inner selves were drowned with intimidation. Kakarrotto gave them little reason to run and hide. He had a hostage. The intruder who attacked them and freed the prisoner was now a victim himself, hanging helplessly by the neck due to Kakarrotto's strong grip. The fact that this person was responsible for bringing danger made no difference to Sam. He could not let the guy die, a sentiment shared by the sentient 'sling' that quivered and spoke over his bad arm.  

   Talking slings did not interest Amara at the moment. Her every attention was set on Kakarrotto, as well as her emotions. For one of the most aggressive combatants of the New Mutants, Amara's violent projection for this opponent was surprisingly half-hearted. This man was their enemy…but he dazzled her with his form, his strength, and the essence of nobility and divinity that surrounded him. Kakarrotto was not a god, but he could be mistaken for one. He caused weakness to inflict the girl's strong resolve. It prompted some quick commitment. Standing like a wide-eyed dolt was not for the daughter of the first senator of Nova Roma. Kakarrotto was the threat. Magma had to close her heart for that truth. She certainly gave effort, as her body became even more intense with white heat.

  Sam squirmed, and it was not just in reaction to the pungent scent his teammate was releasing. The 'sling' around his sprained arm continued shaking, giving him some quick moments of sharp pain. Such reflexes also did no good to his pride. Now he was embarrassing himself in front of Amara. It was a good thing nobody else was here watching.

   Not that aid was unnecessary. If the Saiya-jin's expression gave any idea, Sam knew that there was going to be trouble. Kakarrotto's face defined rage. Every part of his expression tried restraint, but it was a failure thanks to his emotional state. He stood as still as a statue, but the animal sounds he made implied that it was a strain for the Saiya-jin not to explode. Sam could see that the victim in his grasp was in a very bad way.

  It was unfortunate that the hostage lacked the two Mutants' experience in this matter. "Goku, what're you doing!" Yamucha choked his words, his neck tightly immobilized by the strong grip.

  "My name is Kakarrotto," hushed the Saiya-jin.

   Yamucha paused his struggling, his mind understanding what Goku had now called himself. That was the name _he_ called Goku, that girlfriend-fucking Saiya-jin. His Saiya-jin name. Yamucha's face grew troubled and fearful. The meaning of why Goku was renaming himself was too monumental for acceptance. The comparisons were impossible. Goku could not be like Vejita!

   "Not…true!" Yamucha gurgled, his breaths getting slower thanks to the tight grip around his neck. He tried throwing his legs backwards, hoping to kick something. This only made Kakarrotto extend his arm, making the bandit dangle more like a doll much to his greater discomfort.

   Such torture made Sam impatient in remaining passive any longer. But a workable plan was missing in his mind. Blasting at Carrot Guy would get him swatted aside. Magma might prove problematic as well. The circle of flame from her steps was beginning to grow. It was evident that a battle would be unleashed that would not only destroy this house, but every sleeping body in it (even though, save for Magneto, Piccolo, and Luna, everyone else was dragged into Gohan's room). With that outcome in his thoughts, symbolized by the face of Luna, Sam had to do something. So he retreated. At that moment, Kakarrotto coldly released the bandit. The release was not soft, nor the direction downward. Yamucha was flung to the left wall. A web of cracks surrounding him.

   "Lord Yamucha!" screamed Pu'al. Such devotion led to an attempt at rescue, much to Sam's pain. The sling that the cat had morphed into was now gone from his bad arm, bringing quite a reaction for the poor teenager. He hoped no one took notice. Magma, her view completely on the threat, could feel the vibrations of her teammate's backward steps. She kept her grim face, refusing to believe anything ill of her comrade's hesitance.

   Pu'al resumed her cat form to best act for her beloved friend, who had now slid to the floor. She clutched his arm, shaking it in hopes of getting a positive reaction. The bandit had Pu'al's attention, as he always did. Not for the boy and girl from behind. Nor for the former friend who was frowning over them.

    Kakarrotto was not smiling over his emancipation. For the moment, happiness was a past memory. Fresh in his memories was that old man who wielded metal. His pride had received a great wound engineered by that mutant, or whatever that Mack-neto called himself. How dare that old man restrain his superior! The Saiya-jin's experience of defeat was as humiliating as it was scary. He felt helplessness. That old man was going to pay for giving him that.

   His anger was terrible, and much was done to cause it. But the Saiya-jin could only remember the experiences of the physical world. His conscious mind was unable to recall the events that occurred within his own psychic realm. However, the wounds he received from both worlds were present. The injury that Dani Moonstar had inflicted upon his beliefs was deep enough to feel, if not to acknowledge.

   His rage needed a victim. He heard a baby's annoying cry, but the child did not attract his revenge. His target had to be older. He grabbed his Nyoi-Bo, hovering it over Yamucha. The man was his first real opponent. Unfortunately, this earthling's strength had reached its limits long ago, while his own had been reached recently. The bandit would prove to be a fitting release for his rage. 

  Suddenly, Kakarrotto heard a loud noise coming in the background. Through a window he saw the departure of a boy rocketing away. Despite the distance, Kakarrotto's keen eyes could note what the boy was departing with.

   "You will have to wait!" Kakarrotto spoke to Yamucha. He raised his hand to his head.

   "Not so!" cried Magma. She threw her arms forward, her hands releasing a burst of plasma at the warrior.

   Kakarrotto vanished from the molten onslaught. Pu'al became a fire blanket to snuff out the damage.

   A relief entered Magma's heart, but she knew it was temporary. She would face Kakarrotto again. At least the pause gave her time to reflect. She saw the Dragon Balls were now missing. This helped her realize Sam's true intentions, and her own mistakes. The battle could not be here while her friends, teacher, and hostess were present, prone to the deadly consequences. At least she was sure of that. 

   Sprawled to the floor, Yamucha's fight to be awake was sounded with groans. At least his stable condition brought a smile to his feline friend.

   "You two stay here," was Magma's words to them as she left the room. The disoriented Yamucha did not hear the young woman's orders, devoting his attention to recovery. However, he was sensitive to the great vibrations in the room. "What's…happening?" he made his first decipherable words. Ceiling plaster was falling. Furniture began tipping over, with a cradle being the next victim. Fortunately, Pu'al turned into a balloon that pulled Luna's bed away from the vibrations.

   Outside, the rumble was worse, all based on the cranium flexing of one person's mind. Cracks erupted from the ground, growing in width and level. This created a separation, continuing until no connection remained between the ground that surrounded the house and the ground of the island. A new island was now formed, one that began to depart from its homeland.

   Its creator saw it leave. The molten rock beneath her began to move, taking her to the destination she had to meet.

==

   Cannonball's motives and actions were not a coward's. The bowl of Dragon Balls he held, and the lack of stealth in his getaway, proves that intention. His direction to the mountain instead of the sea showed no point of escape. His act would be a sacrifice to help Amara and the others.

    Suddenly, the space before him became a solid figure. Kakarrotto quickly grabbed Cannonball by the bad arm. The surprise ended his flight, exposing Sam to the pain again. Biting his lip, Sam pressed his legs on the warrior's stomach. Their explosion was akin to a rocket lifting from the platform. The Saiya-jin 'platform' was pushed back like a rag doll.

    But the imbalance unnerved the bowl in Cannonball's arms. One or two of the balls rolled free from the container. Shock and relief came together in the rocketeer's thoughts as he saw those orbs reach the bottom. Relief ended when he saw Kakarrotto teleport from below, capturing the fallen items in quick fashion. Shock increased when Cannonball saw Kakarrotto looking up at him.

   Great interruptions of both sound and fury now surrounded the rocketeer. It was like the hunts he and his father performed, only Cannonball was the prey now. The hunter was smugly playing a game he was sure of winning. Cannonball was beginning to wonder if the Saiya-jin was right. All those blasts were coming really close.

   Cannonball witnessed one blast explode at his face. He was ready for that. What he wasn't guarded for was the Saiya-jin appearance from above. He felt a great force ram his back. It did nothing to the boy's spine, but the full surprise shattered his concentration. The ignition that engulfed his legs vanished instantly. His altitude wavered, dropping drastically. The bowl was now emptied of its possessions, but Sam lost interest in that. He was trying hard to keep himself up, fighting his fears for the sake of survival.

   But rescue came, even though it came from Kakarrotto. Sam felt one strong arm pin his own arms to his torso, while another strong limb secured his knees. These restraining arms flexed for greater security. It pressured Sam's bad arm to reach new levels of pain. Sam squeezed his face in attempted restraint. He lashed out by igniting his powers. His legs freed themselves in a rush of smoke. But he moved nowhere. Kakarrotto enforced Sam's captivity by bear-hugging the lad with both of his arms. The Saiya-jin's feet dug into the ground, keeping the youth and himself immobile by his own strength. Cannonball struggled against his captivity. He lunged his head like a ping-pong ball. "Leggo o' me!" he shouted. "Why ya doin' this?"

   "To defeat you," Kakarrotto spoke in force, doing everything to refuse the boy's escape.

    Dizziness made Sam's words become more disconnected. "But…don'tcha see…Y're…hurtin' everybody?"

   Kakarrotto gave a cold reply. "I don't care." He increased the pressure. Sam's agony increased, depleting his concentration. The air departed from him, he fell unconscious. Once the boy's spindly legs dropped to the ground, Kakarrotto now saw that his captive was no longer a problem. He also noticed that death had not come to him. If this was sympathy, the Saiya-jin refused to admit it. The boy's clothing gave him irritation. It had become a symbol of challenge. For three occasions (or was that four, the Saiya-jin wondered), those who wore these yellow and black costumes had tried to best him with their interesting powers. Their leader, that Mack-neto, said he was a mutant. Did that same term apply for these kids as well? In that case, what was a mutant? An alien or an earthling? Could he learn their powers?

    Enough with this futile thinking! The Saiya-jin reinforced himself to the greater priority. These mutants were intolerable. Even though they had failed to best him, their constant persistence bothered him nevertheless. Such animosity motivated Kakarrotto to glare upon his quarry. The boy was in his embrace, easy enough to crush with one flex from his muscles. But those glaring eyes also noted that this was no man he was holding. Despite the whiskers on his cheeks, this was clearly a boy.

  Breathing a growl of resentment, the Saiya-jin laid the unconscious boy to the ground. Kakarrotto aimed a finger right near the boy. A crater was formed. Then another and another, none of which touched the target. After that, he beat his fists together, roaring with displeasure. His frustrations were complex and confused, dealing with his wounded pride and his inability to heal it. Why was he being so hesitant? He must kill this boy. That is what Saiya-jins did. Should not he, the most powerful of the race, prove those ideals one better?

   But Kakarrotto could find no answer to his hesitance. As usual, he chose delaying the inevitable. The killing would only come when he received immortality from the Dragon Balls. Only then could he deal with them all. But that quest was easier said than done. The radar had been destroyed in his previous battle. Oh well, at least he had most of the Dragon Balls, tucked inside his chest plate.

   Contemplating his next move, Kakarrotto could not help looking at the band around his left wrist. A bubble bulged out from within this band. Despite his caution, the need for these Senzu seeds had become less. His opponents needed these more than he did.

   Suddenly, Kakarrotto's senses switched from sight to touch. He felt hot all of a sudden, the temperature rubbing upon his skin, his hair being lined with sweat. The ground his feet stood upon felt new vibrations. The heat grew more immense, forcing stones and rocks to change their shape. The Saiya-jin made a psychic flex, locating the large Ki that was approaching him. He turned to the direction. There was a large tower of lava rising from the ground. On it was that fire girl.

   No softness could be seen on Magma's bright face. The glare of her pupil-less eyes and the cruel shape of her mouth showed that she was in a terrible mood. The earth around her suffered for this pique. It amplified when those blank irises spotted her comrade in a lifeless position. 

   The proud stance of Magma was already unsteady, and the sight of Sam made her struggle for balance. She would never love Sam in the way he desired, but he was still a trusted friend. That was more than enough to justify her shock and rage. She pressured her connection with the ground, directing its links upon the area where Sam lay. Magma felt vibrations, vibrations coming from her fallen teammate's heart.

   The fiery maiden's lips formed a relieved smile. If only the rest of this battle gave such contentment. Kakarrotto's eyes were upon her. The warrior looked so calm, expecting anything but defeat. Magma began to wonder if she could win this battle. That part also doubted if she wanted to win. The final conclusion that could only come with her victory caused steam to pour from her eyes. She closed them as strongly as she clenched her fists. She will stop Kakarrotto.

    Magma's rage did not make accidents. The cool rock under Sam was immediately surrounded by hot lava. Suddenly, the magma raised this patch of rock higher, cooling to become a tower with Sam lying on top. As lava flowed and heat soared to greater temperatures, Sam's tower was the only spot that did not fall victim to Magma's tempestuous nature.

   "Fool!" Magma gave her warning to Kakarrotto. "Prepare yourself!"

   But before all this volcanic might, Kakarrotto remained cool. "Quite a girl you are," he commented. "Worthy of a Saiya-jin." His race was not the only example of comparison in his mind. The fiery girl also reminded him of…

   Instantly, Kakarrotto reversed that lapse of stupidity. He would not think of that bitch.

   Meanwhile, his flattery made effects on Magma. Her reaction, combined with her misgivings, led to an eruption of lava to rise from under Kakarrotto. The swiftness of his avoidance did not spare him from a few drops of hot liquid. Overall, the damage was cosmetic.

   He quickly vanished before another eruption was made. But his return to the ground was all Magma needed to know his location. In a moment that took hard decision, Magma created a new eruption that fully engulfed the Saiya-jin. She did so without the consent of her sight. She finally looked upon the new pillar of plasma, feeling the burden of her decision. There was no choice.

   Committing this regretful act, Magma tightened her stomach to face the consequence of her actions. She marched toward the pillar of lava and flame. "Proud one! Smug no longer?" her declaration was more of a scream. Her stoic behavior was broken by guilt. It made little difference to her surroundings, which hardly resembled their original state. Magma did her best to hide her remorse, shouting proud words at the pillar that was probably destroying Kakarrotto. "You cannot win against me. I am a daughter of Rome! Rome! My people conquered the world!"

   A long, unscathed arm came out of the pillar, silencing Magma by the throat.

   A face surfaced from the flames. "A small feat for Rome. My people conquered the Universe!" To Magma's dazzled eyes, Kakarrotto looked even more majestic. His head shined golden like the sun. Apollo himself would feel envy.   

   The arm rose, lifting Magma with it, alienating her from the earth. Groaning at her reversal of fortune, Magma's body burned brighter. Normal hands that touched her would have become cinders. But this act not only failed to affect her assailant, it spent what was left of her powers.

   Angry, confused, fearful, Amara prayed for the gods to help her fight for life or aid in her acceptance of death. But then came a troubling thought. What if Jove decided to let this happen? For this young woman, already feeling her life's end, it appeared a worse fate was now set for her.

===  

   Inside a prison of the mind, Dani Moonstar was lost in her own mind. All she did now was to recount the plan that brought her and friends here. It seemed like a good idea at the time. She had gathered enough evidence to believe that Carrot Guy was some sort of split personality. One side was the nasty Saiya-jin warrior with an obsession with perfection, the other being a good guy named Goku. Mental anguish seemed the key for change. If Carrot Guy was confronted with the fact that his life was a lie, that he was a merciful person despite his warrior code and that he loved his son despite his allegiance to racial purity, the psychological shock might cause a personality change.

   But there seemed to have been omens that proved this plan was faulty, and Dani ignored every one of them. Having her own astral self, as well as Rahne, Shan, Roberto, Betsy and Gohan dragged into Carrot Guy's brain would have been a very good sign that the plan had some goofs in it. However, it was not until the aftermath of her second face off with Carrot Guy that Dani saw the failure of her plan. She did not realize the degree of Carrot Guy's denial. Magneto made this fact clear to her in explanation (though Dani felt it the equivalent of thumb screws). Sometimes a person would go to great lengths to prove he is right. Not even the doubt in his beliefs could affect that role. The truth would not stop Carrot Guy. In fact, the wound to his beliefs might cause him to strengthen his support for them. He would try to overcompensate until it was too late. To Dani, that _too late_ could mean one thing: Carrot Guy might kill somebody. Now that he was free, it appeared Sam and Amara would be his first victims.

   Magneto wasn't the only one throwing salt into the wound. Piccolo swung a few himself. In his words, gaining the Dragon Balls and the fulfillment of his wish may force Kakarrotto to a level where he would no longer care in the morality of his actions. Gods do not obey the laws of mortal's, the Namekian attested with experience.

   Failure and guilt created a barrier inside Dani's mind. Any chance of a plan B coming from her mind was now gone. Her guilt brought her thoughts into shambles. It was all her fault. She was too proud to accept her flaws, hiding them as she lead the team into greater danger. Now everyone she cared about was going to pay big time for her failure. She could not suppress the cost of her limitations anymore. It was all too overwhelming.

   And Roberto, Gohan, and Shan could do nothing to break her depression. "Chief, we need your help!" cried the Brazilian. But Dani just lowered her head further, burying her face.

   This behavior gave the younger members of the party a good reason to worry. And Gohan was the main victim. If his father was now free, the boy realized, then he was going to do a lot of terrible things. Gohan thought about his mother, Kuririn, Tenchi, and Magneto's granddaughter. They were going to be harmed by his father. Gohan had thought he had seen enough evidence of Kakarrotto's actions. But each new experience brought a new feeling of shock. Discipline had proved impossible for him to accept the truth without trouble. When was he going to accept that his father was evil? Would it be until someone got killed?

   Shan saw that Dani was no longer in a state for help. Since Betsy was presently out of it, she had to get it from someone else. The fact that Roberto would rather die than perform such a method left Shan the responsibility to do the job instead. She walked over to Magneto. "_Les Profuesseur_, how shall we escape?"

   Magneto had answers, if not good ones. "Escaping this prison might not be our only problem. Now that Psylocke is unconscious, the reunion with your physical bodies may be more difficult. We need Wolfsbane, since her mindlink to her body is stronger."

  "That's until we are free of this prison," frowned Roberto.

  Magneto sighed, but gave little despair. "And we will be. This prison is formidable, but with Kakarrotto's full support, it would be impossible to break out. However, his attention is elsewhere. If we act now, we can escape."

  'With what?" asked Shan.

  Magneto failed to answer. He had a hard task to commit as well. He turned to the green warrior. "Piccolo," he asked with a tone of reluctance. The Namekian's body stood unmoved, but his eyes peered to Magneto, showing that he was not in total ignorance to his call. "I understand your willingness in cooperation with me is next to impossible," the headmaster continued. "Your thoughts of me are probably no less flattering than my thoughts of you. However…" he slowed in speech, showing everyone his difficulty in performing such an idea. "I wish…I need…your help in this matter."

   "And what is that?" Piccolo was on guard to the kind of assistance.

  "At present, you and I possess the strongest minds here. Though your telepathic abilities are less honed, they are no less potent as force. A combination of our talents may be able to break this prison for us to escape."

   Piccolo looked away. He did not think of Gohan to decide his answer. "Very well."

===

   Outside the prison, but in the same psychic landscape, Wolfsbane searched for her friends. Concern for their safety took front place in her heart, but the wolf-girl's mind was interested in another thing. Her experiences within the nexus of Kakarrotto's brain gave fruit to some theories. Probably bad ones, since she was not the intellectual equal of any of her teammates. But these were ideas that intrigued her if no one else.

   The chief foundation of this theory was the possibility that Carrot Guy's mind was linked with Goku's mind, not separate as Dani believed. An imaginative storyteller, Wolfsbane found it easy to understand the situation. Consider that Carrot Guy's personality had never been in control of his body for many years, a fact that both Gohan and Kuririn support. But when Carrot Guy took control, he needed information about Goku's abilities and powers that he had never witnessed himself. How would Carrot Guy fill those gaps? Probably by linking his mind with Goku's, much in the same way Wolfsbane shared her own thoughts with Dani. Thus Carrot Guy was able to experience and know what Goku experienced and knew. However, suppose the result of this link went beyond mere information? Could emotions have also been shared between the two personalities? Feelings like love and compassion, emotions that went against the Saiya-jin's beliefs? If Goku possessed these feelings, then it was possible that Carrot Guy had them as well, no matter how much he wished to deny it. Accepting compassion and love would mean his life as a merciless and cold warrior was a lie. Thus appeared the key; if Carrot Guy accepted compassion, he would be defeated.

   But how to make those emotions resurface, that part was a blank for Wolfsbane's theory. Dani would have to think of something. If only she could find her. Unfortunately, the wolf-girl saw that this world lacked the distinctive scents of her friends. The animal moved swiftly, only pausing to sniff the ground upon her, checking if the scent meant something or nothing. It was always the latter. The only thing her abilities did locate was the complete lack of danger. There was no threat to halt her search. For reasons, Wolfsbane considered two: either Carrot Guy did not know of her presence, or he did, keeping an eye upon her like some god. The idea made her fur rise.

===

  Warlock was now a sailboat with rockets, speeding Tenchi, Illyana, Kuririn, and Doug through the sea. The voyage had been a silent one, voices quieted by fears, remorse, and worry brought on by the past. Not helping things was their destination, and what truth they might discover there. It was known that they were returning for the island that the Son house was now presently situated. But would they be reunited with everyone? That televised image of Magneto fighting Kakarrotto had cast a burden to this party. To alleviate this worry, the gang managed to ignore the problem by searching for the Dragon Balls, all the while being detained by incidents that could not be ignored. But now their collection of the magical orbs was complete. The end of their goal meant concentration on the future. They had to face the possibility of what kind of aftermath that confrontation entailed. Of course, it was not based so much on any affection to Magneto, even if they cared about him. The possibility of how this fight might mean to Sam and Amara, who were with Magneto, measured more inside the minds of this group of New Mutants. They did their best to hope for a reunion.

   At any rate, some measures had to be taken. This party knew that their collection of Dragon Balls had to be hidden. This was resolved through Warlock. The techno-organic alien allowed a small compartment from him/itself to house the orbs, masking their electronic frequency from any outside detection.

   It wasn't a moment too soon, for Kuririn made another one of what Doug named 'party-pooping speeches.' With an uneasy face, the monk mentioned the detection of Goku's Ki.

   "So Mister Radar," said Illyana. "Where is he?"

   The monk turned in a half-circle, locating the direction where the Ki was most intense. Sure enough, the direction he came toward revealed a small red spot in the black area before them. The gang lined up at the best place for perspective.

   "What's happening?" asked Tenchi.

   "I don't know," Doug tried to get a clearer view. "But it looks like a…" he slowed his words, knowing the meaning, "a volcano."

   The four New Mutant faces (Warlock's head sprouted from the ship) intersected each other in understanding.

   "Magma's on the warpath!" Illyana presumed.

   "And we know who it is with!" Doug grew tense all of a sudden. "More rockets, Locke!"

   "No, we got to move silently!" Kuririn urged his caution.

   "Forget it, shorty," Doug showed his opposition to this advice. "Betsy…I mean our friends could be in danger!" His behavior showed his intention of having no refusal. It definitely ended Kuririn's tolerance for these kids' attitude. "Listen, you li'l…"

    "We can take both your advice," Tenchi got between the two. "Warlock, can we move faster without so much noise?"

   At that the rockets shrunk into the warlockian ship. A long mast grew like a tree upon the middle of the bow, expanding into a group of sails. This gave the compromise Tenchi needed. But the increased push caused Illyana to back into him. They made a connection, but Tenchi's subsequent shrug made it temporary. Illyana allowed the wind to blow her hair upon her face, better to hide her expressions.

    Now a little farther, Warlock's own detective abilities located something. "SENSORS- indicate- INDEPENDENT- landmass."

    Between the glow that signified Magma's whereabouts, and the small lights from the Warlockian vessel, there was a barrier of darkness. But soon a small light appeared in that darkness.

   "SENSORS- indicates- RESIDENCE," said Warlock. "HOUSE- recognized- AS- gohanfriend's."

   "In the middle of the ocean?" asked Kuririn with a degree of disbelief. He concentrated upon the anomaly. Surprise broke his suspicious face. "Yamucha?!"

   "Who?" asked Tenchi.

   Doug interrupted any chance for explanation. "Someone's gotta check on Betsy…and Mrs. Son."

   "But what about Magma?" said Illyana.

   "Okay, okay," Doug hastily made a compromise of his own. He pointed to Kuririn. "You and Tenchi head for the island. Illyana and me will stop here."

   "Good plan," Illyana slurred her sarcasm. At least Kuririn agreed. "But we'll still need Warlock to get us closer without Goku's knowledge."

   "Fine!" Doug agreed to any terms as long as it meant he could see Betsy. "Locke," he spoke to the mast, which carried his friend's features. "After you drop off Illyana and me, you send Tenchi to the shore and come back."

    "COMPLIED," said the mast face.

    Quickly, the Warlockian ship began a crossed link with the small isle. As Illyana was about to get on, Tenchi opened his mouth, but he paused. This hesitance did not escape the eyes of Kuririn or Doug. The latter couldn't help but feel sorry for Illyana. Tenchi was acting like a real prick, even if he had a good reason for it. Letting that problem fly, Doug and Illyana stepped aboard the ground of the small isle. Opening the house door revealed the house was in worse shape than when they left it. That gave some wariness to the arrivals. "Warn me when Gohan's mom comes," Doug asked Illyana, who made an equally selfish reply. "Sorry. I'll be gone before that." This trivial issue was cast aside once they spotted Magneto and Piccolo sitting in the background. A sigh of relief was made. The fears of that televised battle were finally put to rest.

   However, Magneto's trance-like state gave them new questions. Questions that had to wait due to voices coming behind a closed door. "Betsy?" Doug spoke for a possible recognition, quickly opening the door to the other room. He and Illyana saw a stranger dressed like Kuririn, though he was taller (and yummier, thought Illyana). He also appeared to have trouble standing, using Gohan's bed as a support. Coming in front of the two Mutants' view was a flying cat holding Luna, fretting much about the child's welfare. The tired man confronted the two with his scar-lined face. "There's more of you?"

   "Who the hell are you?" asked Illyana. Doug would have spoken also, but his glance was caught at the other inhabitants of this room, all lying around as if it was a siesta or worse. He felt himself turn to ice when he spotted Betsy. The boy ran to the woman's unmoving form, supporting her with his arms. "Betsy, wake up!"

   "Cool it Romeo," Illyana grabbed the boy's two shoulders, almost pinching them to get his attention. "Don'tcha remember your trip in Legion?"

   Doug's recollection caused thought to dominate his emotions. "You…you're right," his words showed a descent to calmness. "They lost their brains."

   "Scuse me," the man demanded. "Can any of you kids tell me what happened to Gohan? He won't wake up?"

   "First tell us why you're here!" Illyana demanded answers as well, throwing her eyes at the target, at full power.

   "My name's Yamucha an' that's P'aul." He pointed to the cat. "We came here t' rescue our friend Goku, who was bein' held prisoner."

   Doug and Illyana were amused by the attachment of _Goku_ and _prisoner_. Guess the gang managed to do something to hold Carrot Guy, or else Kuririn was making too much of a big deal about his friend's powers. Either way worked for them. "An' I take it you freed him?" Illyana demanded an answer. Yamucha did not like the way the girl was looking at him, demanding a correct answer or else. He nodded.

   Boy and girl groaned. "Thanks, dickless," answered Illyana.

   "I'm what?" Yamucha reacted to that insult. He knew a lot of women who thought differently. But his enraged reaction was calmed when he saw something stretching through a window. The kids didn't seem to mind. "That was fast," said Doug.

   "TENCHIFRIEND- and- KURIRINFRIEND- decided- WATER- floatation- ADVANCEMENT- to- LANDMASS." Warlock explained while making studies on the man and cat, his/its eyes stretching like telescopes. The subjects were filled with astonishment. "You know this robot?" cried Yamucha.

   "Of course, dickless!" cried Illyana.

   "And Locke ain't a robot!" snapped Doug with perfection. "But that's not important right now. Here's the cliff notes version for what's happening, Yamucha. You know Goku? Well he's a bad guy now." Yamucha and Pu'al were affected by the boy's words, enhanced by pantomime and transformations from the creature. Its representation of Goku included red eyes and fangs.

   "We, the New Mutants," continued Doug, while he and Illyana received the attention of arrows by Warlock (including one at him/itself), "are trying to stop him from getting the Dragon Balls."

   "Got it, dickless?" Illyana continued her gaze on Yamucha, which was really bothering him.

   "I think," he replied in remorse. Boy, did he make a mistake!

   "Good," said Doug. "Now if you don't mind, we're gonna help our friends take him out. You stay here and hold the fort."

   "No way," Yamucha made a great stance. "I'm gonna help!"

    Once again fell victim to Illyana's disapproving eyes. "_You_ stay," the girl made her command clear. Her gaze to Yamucha reached an unsettling degree. It was the fiendish stares of Piccolo, Vejita, Nappa, Chichi, and Buruma all put together, sapping the beholder of courage. Yamucha decided to obey the girl's wishes.

===  

   Discretion forced Kuririn and Tenchi to swim to the shore, than run up the hill. Kuririn thought flight would require an intense use of Ki, exposing them to Goku. It was best to travel by hand and foot. Still, the monk wished his Gi had insulation like Tenchi's uniform.

   By now the red spot that up the mountain was flickering, as was Kuririn's contact with Kakarrotto. The monk kept himself silent on its meaning. Right after they left Doug and Illyana, the monk felt a large Ki from Goku. A Super Saiya-jin level Ki. But that was impossible, Kuririn enforced the idea as a mistake. He had to get his mind off it.

    "So Tenchi," he asked the boy running at his side. "Doug likes Betsy, right?"

    "Eh, yes." Tenchi replied with some anxiety.

    "But isn't he a little too young for her?"

    "Well…" Tenchi couldn't continue. He was comparing Doug's situation with a similar one. One that concerned a certain 700 year-old demon.

    "Oops! Sorry about that," Kuririn realized the nerve he attacked. "I know about your troubles. Still, you should try to talk things through with Illyana."

   This time Tenchi didn't reply at all.

   "I know what you might be thinking. I feel the same way, but she appears to be sorry about it."

   Tenchi only groaned. Whether it was because of fatigue in running or about Kuririn's advice was unknown to the monk.

   "Mebbe I could be wrong about it, but I hope..."

   "I know," Tenchi made his words by interruption, but in a calculating manner. "You think if Illyana can be alright, then Goku might be."

    "Yes," admitted Kuririn.

    "Carrot…I mean, Goku, must've been a great friend to you once. At least you're still one to him now."

    Kuririn smiled, before he realized the boy had changed the subject. But a reverse was too late, for the two now crossed a heated part of the mountain. Kuririn noted the areas of dark ash and heated stone. It was a good thing he didn't have a nose. "Looks like Goku's been around."

   Tenchi felt differently. "I'd say it was more like Amara."

   Kuririn took a second look at the carnage with this new information. These mutant girls had real power. He then thought of Buruma or Chichi possessing such abilities. Sweat came down his temple. Suddenly, the threat of Goku, the future of the Androids, and Illyana failed to match the horror of that single thought.

  Moving their sights to every direction, the two spotted a nearby rock tower. From their low position, they saw a hand sticking out from the top. "So much for discretion," decided Kuririn. He leapt to the top of the pillar. Tenchi watched with agitation to the identity of the New Mutant. When Kuririn returned, revelation gave no relief. It was Sam. The boy sat and embraced the unconscious deputy leader, grabbing his wrist for pulse readings. They appeared.

   Kuririn didn't need any physical contact to know Sam's condition. "I can feel his Ki. He's alright."

   Tenchi lifted his first male New Mutant friend over his shoulder. He didn't want to think of Sam in a worse condition. The boy was responsible for getting him into the team. "Quickly, we've got to find Amara."

   Kuririn made another Ki detection with his mind. The girl was easy to spot since no other signature was present (or revealed). "She's over there!"

   With Sam, Tenchi followed Kuririn's direction. Walking farther up the hill, the two discovered Amara. She too was in sad condition, but not critical, according to Kuririn.

   "I would think so," explained Tenchi. "Her powers come from the earth."

   As Tenchi became pleased to see survivors, Kuririn was nagged with suspicion. Sam and Amara's survival did not seem right. Leaving these kids alive was something a Saiya-jin would not do. It definitely wouldn't be Vejita's choice. At any rate, it was his turn to help the New Mutant, which he did by sitting her up. Suddenly, Amara's eyes flipped open. Her body became enraged with flame. This caused a hasty retreat from Kuririn, whose clothes almost ignited by the intimacy.

   But the appearance died out with her. As she collapsed again, Kuririn was reluctant to play her rescuer again, despite Tenchi's complaints. Fortunately, she awoke by herself, in a less reflexive state.

   Tenchi bowed at one knee. "Are you all right, Amara?"

   Amara couldn't answer, even though it was within her ability. She saw Sam on Tenchi. "Is he…?"

   "He's okay," Tenchi gave relief to her troubled questions.

   "Where's Goku?" asked Kuririn.

   "Goku?" Amara's drained face couldn't recognize the name at first. Once she did, her face grew emptier. She touched her throat. "I…don't know," she whispered in fear.

   Kuririn suppressed his sorrow over Goku's handiwork, choosing hospitality instead. "Let's get the two of two to safety."

   "I am fit for battle," Amara showed hypocrisy emotionally and physically.

  Then a flash came from behind. A wall of fire came from the foreground.

   "Amara, is this yours?" asked Tenchi.

   Kuririn knew otherwise. His firm expression showed his knowledge of the real culprit. "All of you, get outta here now!"

   Tenchi felt obligated to remain, but he thought of others. "I'll come back. Stay in one piece." Carrying Sam and pulling Amara by the hand, the two charged down the hill.

   "Good luck," Kuririn made his farewell. Now was the confrontation he never dreamed of facing. Returning to the fire, the monk gave it a stance. As predictions were proven correct, a tall silhouette appeared. The monk didn't need any clue for this person. Making a sigh, he spoke "Hello, Goku."

   "I told you before," the Saiya-jin appeared in full appearance. "My name is Kakarrotto."

   "I wish it wasn't," Kuririn postured his body for the best defense. "I know your plan. But you haven't got all the Dragon Balls yet."

   Kakarrotto knew it too. "But you might know their whereabouts," The Saiya-jin moved with great steps. "Where are they?" his face promised wrathful punishment unless wishes were fulfilled. Unease grew on Kuririn. It was heartbreaking to see his best friend like this. All fibers reinforced, all reluctance suppressed, the monk got ready to fight. At least he wasn't fighting a Super Saiya-jin.

   Kakarrotto smiled again. He felt enjoyment in what he was about to do. None of this happiness bordered on sadism though.

===

   Giving up on discretion, Warlock flew Illyana and Doug in a rocket sled. With evidence from Wolfsbane's furry form, this trio knew that the rest of the gang had been dispossessed of their astral bodies. And it didn't take much to know where those spirits went. To help their bodily-dispossessed friends meant contact with Carrot Guy, and Illyana was the only person with telepathic abilities to do that. As usual Warlock was their chief transportation. Although Brightwind was freed of his chains, the horse remained in a decision to not leave his mistress.

  The trio spotted Tenchi and Amara coming to the shore. They noticed Sam wrapped on Tenchi's shoulder. Amara appeared fine.

   "Where's Kuririn?" said Doug as he got off the sled with Illyana. The two then went to the friends they worried about. The sled reformed back into Warlock.

   "Fighting Carrot Guy," Tenchi released Sam for Doug to lift him down. "I'm going back."

   "Count the Team Supreme in," Doug and Warlock offered their services, their eyes affixed to Sam.

   "I will protect Sam," said Amara, her passiveness a great surprise to the gang.

   Illyana spoke to Warlock. "Give me the balls. We can't let Carrot Guy get them." Warlock complied to her wish.

   By the ring on his hand, Tenchi transformed his uniform into a Juraian battle-suit, complete with headband and war paint on his cheeks. Warlock enshrouded Doug in armor.

   The three were about to make their departing steps. But Illyana interrupted. "Tenchi!"

   Light-Ken hesitated, but his back remained to Illyana's perspective.

   "Now wait a minute!" the girl argued. "Don't get cold when I talk to you! I'm not gonna stab you in the back or anything." She then made a sigh, her hard-boiled words becoming soft. "Just be careful."

   Again, Tenchi felt a need to say something to this girl whose love he accepted, then doubted. Again did those doubts keep his tongue still. He stood close to Warlock, who made an embrace, a security necessary as the techno-being launched him/itself to the sky.

   Amara did not bother to notice the sudden change in Illyana and Tenchi's relationship. "Let us depart," was her only word.

    "You take Sam," Illyana presented her own plans. "I have to stay here and rescue our friends in Carrot Guy's mind." At that she ran off.

  Amara nodded. She dragged Sam to a nearby cave.

  Illyana also went to a specific spot. It was under a cliff that she sat alone. Only the two lifeless Dragon Balls gave her company, a company she must be rid of. One hit from her sword would ruin Carrot Guy's plans. They could find another way to get back to Limbo. But the unholy blade failed to solidify in her hand. The sword almost harmed Tenchi. Illyana felt no right to use it anymore. There must be another way, and that included getting her teammates out of Carrot Guy's noggin. If they could stop him once, they could do it again.

   So the sorceress positioned herself for meditation. A circle of silver flame surrounded Magik, forming a pentagram from within it. Her thoughts began to give way, escaping from her physical form.

===

  Flying to the scene, Warlock's two passengers shared some words. "Um, Doug?" Light-Ken asked the large head. "About what you experienced months ago..."

   "Ancient history," Cypher wished his reply to be the last word on the subject. Tenchi decided to honor that request.

   It was now Cypher's turn. "So, Tenchi. Enjoy being a New Mutant so far?"

   "I'm getting there," Light-Ken attempted some sarcasm. "Let me give you a better answer after we fight Carrot Guy."

   "If we survive," Cypher's reply was part joke, part truth.

   "Don't say that," said Light-Ken. "I bet we're going to be old men in the end." At that, Light-Ken located the spot where he left Kuririn. Landing to that area, they saw Kuririn. The man was practically stumbling to them. His bright clothes darkened and lined with dirt and rips. "Run!" he gasped.

   "Kuririn, what happened?" Light-Ken separated from Cypher and Warlock, his reunion was cut short.

   "ALARM!" sparked the techno-organism armor. Cypher captured the prediction excellently. "Looks like we're gonna find out!"

   Light-Ken turned on his sword.

   A shadow came from the light of the area. On a rock was Kakarrotto. The Saiya-jin studied the newcomers. One was dressed in weird-looking armor, even though it did not increase his weak Ki. He remembered the wimp with the ponytail. The sword he was brandishing had been useful. In afterthought, Kakarrotto knew he would have killed that fire girl if he had not sensed strong energy from afar. It was not a Ki, but it was powerful. It suggested to him that someone was approaching, probably with the remaining Dragon Balls. The presumption made sense. Everyone he met had an orb, why not they? In order for the collection to be completed, a sacrifice in pride was needed. Kakarrotto lowered his Ki and waited.

   "Thanks for the energy, boy!" he greeted Light-Ken. The swordsman reacted to that answer with grim understanding. In all the precautions, excitement and tragedy, he had forgotten about the gems on his Tenchi-ken! The two red jewels were the only things whose energy could not be suppressed. But Kuririn did not seem to notice them. Carrot Guy must have had greater senses.

  "If you give me your Dragon Balls," Kakarrotto made a deal, "I'll let you go."

   The Warlockian armored Cypher gave his choice. "Uuuhhhh…no!" 

  "I agree," Light-Ken tilted his blade for an aggressive stance. "We're here to stop you, Kakarrotto. You've harmed our friends, and you're going to pay for it." The Saiya-jin's brow grew with inspection to that posture. For a moment, he thought he saw some fire from this weakling. 

   Cypher criticized his friend's announcement to himself. Couldn't Light-Ken think of something better than those cliches? At any rate, it would take more than words to win. From the way Carrot Guy's body moved, the linguist knew the language he was presenting to them: bodily harm. 

    Light-Ken decided on the best strategy. Since Sam and Dani were not around, he was free to decide. Carrot Guy should take the first step. However, Cypher lacked such foresight. He and Warlock charged straight for the Saiya-jin, who greeted them with a smile. He leapt over the advancing duo, planting a stabbing kick to their back. While his foot remained upon that spot, Kakarrotto pulled himself to that direction, avoiding a downward swing from Light-Ken's sword. The latter received Kakarrotto's free leg, its connection to Light-Ken's chest returned the boy to the ground where he stood.

    The three were able to get up, but not without some aching feeling. Despite his partner's protection, Doug's back smarted; he would feel black and blue for months. Tenchi was equally ailing, as symbolized by the footprint on his chest. His Juraian battle-suit had proved as protective as Warlock was to Doug.

    Kuririn forced himself to help, but his words were all he could bring at the moment. "You kids gotta get outta here!"

   "No way," the Warlockian head that encased Cypher's head buzzed his voice like a radio. "I've still got a few cards from my sleeve."

   Light-Ken heard that, a troubled sensation coming with it. Doug wasn't thinking what _he_ thought the linguist was thinking. He didn't know if Doug could survive this fight, even with Warlock. Light-Ken realized that he had similar feelings about himself, but he could not prove it without a fight. Unfortunately, the same could be said for Doug as well. He was in one stubborn group. He prayed they all survived it so he could admire that trait. 

  "Is that your best?" Kakarrotto goaded them. He then teleported before Light-Ken, who swung his sword with skill.

   "Good with a weapon eh?" Kakarrotto replied, all the while avoiding the blade's endless swings and chops. "Two can play at this game." He whipped out the Nyoi-Bo from his chest plate. In quick fashion, he poked one end into Light-Ken's stomach. "Extend!" cried the Saiya-jin, at which the staff elongated, thrusting the boy away. The feeling of getting his stomach poked knocked the wind from the New Mutant.

    Sure in battle, Kakarrotto decided to end this individual fight. Avoiding a pounce from the armored one, the Saiya-jin himself leapt before Light-Ken, maneuvering his Bo for a surprise hit that would bring complete defeat to the swordsman. Unfortunately, Light-Ken made a surprise and parried the attack. The Saiya-jin was astonished, which amplified once he noted the boy's stare. The eyes no longer showed gentility, but strength instead. So this wimp believed in his bravery, Kakarrotto perceived with doubt. Then he would have to break that courage into fear. He began to wave his Bo to produce that shattering effect.

    But Light-Ken made another surprise. He quickly lunged his sword in such a way that prediction was impossible. The blade's sharp point drilled into the Bo. The after affect was quick; the mark hit all the nerve points in the staff, creating a series of cracks. Kakarrotto could do nothing as the weapon snapped into two pieces. The Saiya-jin's face also broke apart, revealing an expression that Light-ken would have thought impossible if he had never heard from Gohan or Kuririn. Kakarrotto now looked ready to cry, mournfully embracing one piece of this destroyed weapon. It was once his Grandpa's.

   No, the Saiya-jin's mournful contemplation disappeared. This staff belonged to a stupid old man who tried to weaken him. It was a joke to believe he once valued it over his Saiya-jin tail. A warrior like him shouldn't be so sympathetic about miniscule items, and he would not be. In fact he didn't care about it anymore. That wimp's weapon was a better substitute.

   Light-Ken now witnessed Kakarrotto pouncing upon him like a giant ape. With an animal growl to stimulate his animal-like charge, Kakarrotto stabbed the remaining piece of his Bo into the wrist of Light-ken's left arm. During a snappingsound that was as loud as it was damaging, Light-Ken's limp hand released the now bladeless Tenchi-ken. Smarting from this limb pain, but refusing to give in to it, Light-Ken tried to retrieve the hilt with his remaining good hand.

   "I'll take that!" the Saiya-jin's own hand outpaced his voice, grabbing the weapon instantly.

    "Don't!" Light-Ken shouted concern. But the Saiya-jin ignored this warning, believing it to be resentment. The hilt glowed in his hand. A channel of electrical currents surrounded Kakarrotto's grip, all grouping into an extreme power surge. Soon the Saiya-jin's entire body was engulfed by the shock, every part singing with pain. But he would not let go. The Saiya-jin's grip remained tight on the weapon, but such devotion only increased the surge. Kakarrotto was now having a desperate battle of wills against a mere object, but he would overcome it! A Saiya-jin would surrender to nothing!

   The original owner witnessed the struggle with surprise. The warrior was holding onto the Tenchi-ken longer than Ryoko and Kagato. It was impressive, despite the implications.

   But the outcome, as unpredictable it seemed, was not different. With an agonizing scream, Kakarrotto began his failure to hold such a weapon. In a bright flash, the Tenchi-ken was unleashed from his hand. Light-Ken wasted no time in getting the family weapon back into his possession. Looking back, he watched how the Saiya-jin coped with his failure. One hand grasped the damaged other, its palm blackened by the lengthened exposure he was unable to overcome. Light-Ken saw that he was not happy, a perception that proved more truthful once he saw those cold black eyes staring at him. "Why can't I hold that sword when a weakling like you can?" Kakarrotto's voice was quiet but harsh. It reached a growling tone. "If I can't hold it, you won't either!"

   Effected by the sentence, Light-Ken pointed his weapon for defense. He saw the giant Warlock power-suit rise from behind the Saiya-jin, ready for a surprise attack. But Kakarrotto's glare remained affixed; his leg gave a backward thrust that knocked the Team Supreme back.   

   The Saiya-jin was ready for another pounce, but a glowing disc rolled between him and target. The departing Kai-En-Zan forced the Saiya-jin's attention to the wielder, his head turning far left in a robotic manner. The one who threw the disc was in a sorry state. His upraised arm was about to falter, an action his bent knees already made. But as weakened his body looked, Kuririn still kept a warrior's expression.

   "Let…these kids be," Kuririn coughed. "I'm…the real fighter here."

   "Once," Kakarrotto smiled, his eyes showing smug superiority.

   "You were…also Goku," Kuririn's eyes were the only strong part of his present position. His voice was making an effort to do the same thing. "Also…my best friend…But I'll stop you if I have to!"

    Kakarrotto came out with a fuller smile. He felt a comforting feeling toward the midget's intentions. Not hilarity over a ridiculous confrontation. Just comfort. "We'll see. But first…" Kakarrotto threw a hand at the charging Light-Ken. A wave of invisible force flung the boy over a great distance. An energy blast also followed him. In an area invisible to their views, the traveling blast and Light-Ken met. There was an explosion.

   Kuririn bowed his head, upset by his friend's deeds. "I can't believe you would do that!"

   "He's not dead." Kakarrotto expressed a bit of resentment to that action. "But he won't be a problem for the two of us right now."

===  

   The explosion almost had cries escape the mouths of both participants of the armored New Mutant. Fortunately, a telescope visor revealed to both that the scene of destruction bore no loss. Tenchi was lying face up in a crater, his body spread out but alive. Returning their sights to the battle, the Team Supreme could see Kuririn fighting Carrot Guy, and not being very successful in it. Doug could tell by their body movements that the enemy was truly winning this battle, with their ally knowing it. As unsettling the fight was in Doug's eyes, it made the linguist see a different person in Kuririn. The earlier view of the monk as a naïve pansy had dissolved, revealing a strong experienced person. And right now the guy was getting his butt handed to him, so why the heck was the Team Supreme standing here doing nothing?

   "Locke, any ideas?"

   "SELF- studied- KAKARROTTOFOE'S- movements," Warlock's voice pulsed in Doug's ears. "SELF'S- response- COULD- execute- MOVEMENTS- in- EQUAL- synchronization. MATCHING- kakarrottofoe's- ATTACKS- during- COMBAT."

   That was a good idea from the armor, but the wearer resented it. He wanted to fight Carrot Guy too. He and Warlock were a team after all. "An' I can use my language abilities to predict his movements."

   "PROBLEM: selfsoulfrienddoug- HUMAN- form- LACKS- speed…" Quickly did Warlock's voice pause, showing realization of his/its friend's intentions. "SELF- predicts- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG'S- tactic- TOWARD- battle. COMPLY- desire."

   Doug smiled. "So you're not gonna give me any warnings this time?"

   "SELF- repeats- SELF- warnings- TO- selfsoulfrienddoug," Warlock explained, initiating the tactic. "EFFECTIVENESS- minimal."

   "I wouldn't say that," said Doug, his body now feeling something strange but familiar. "I know the warnings. I just…JUST- don't- FOLLOW- them."

===

   Kuririn lay on the ground, bruised and bloodied, failing at every effort to stand back up. He was also fast escaping the ability of consciousness. He was facing an incredible threat and failing at it. Nevertheless, his mind made an inane observation. He had not fought Goku for the last twelve years. In their last encounter, the monk was able to hold his own for a remarkable period of time. Now, it took a minute to be knocked down. Strangely, he couldn't help thinking about the obvious truth that Goku did improve a lot.

   His opponent stood before him, dirtied but hardly bruised. While trying hard not to choke over dirt and blood, Kuririn attempted to speak. "Why…are you doing this?"

   His answer was partly received by a foot upon his head, then by a smug voice. "Because I have to."

   "But…you're good," Kuririn cried. "That's why…you…Super-Saiya-jin."

   "Wrong," Kakarrotto's foot pressed harder on Kuririn's hairless skull. "I became a Super-Saiya-jin because I was strong, not because I was good."

    "No…" cried Kuririn. "Won't believe it." His eyes then caught a shining light. He didn't want to look at this possible truth. He felt the foot release. In its place was a strong hand, which pulled his head upwards. He saw Kakarrotto glowing with gold hair, his eyes now emerald.

    The sight was overwhelming to the being of Kuririn. He was like a believer destroyed by doubt. "It…it can't be! You're…pure heart." His despairing voice showed a loss of courage, optimism, and faith, which hastened the faint feeling. "It's over…" was his last words of consciousness.

   The victor found no pride in this defeat. His opponent's breakdown somehow withered the glory. The image affixed itself to his thoughts, allied with memories of his assault on the shit. Both memories brought an ill sensation within Kakarrotto. The warrior fought against the pain, unwilling to bend to the weakness it thrived upon. He had to get away from here, get the Dragon Balls, and receive their power. Once he got his wish, everything would be fine. Reverting to normal, the Saiya-jin flew into the air.

   But surprise was not done with Kakarrotto. The words, "NOT- so- FAST, Carrot- GUY!" were heard.

   "Carrot Guy?" Kakarrotto pondered the word, repeating it in confusion. "Who said that?"

  Out popped this child, colored in black and covered completely in glowing yellow lines.

===  

   Okay Tenchi, the boy advised himself, time to form the Light Hawk Wings!

   Unfortunately, all Tenchi felt was the pain in his body and the stone floor that he lay upon. So much for this Jurian armor, Tenchi noted its value in recognition of his present condition. He could still move his limbs, but he could not exert enough pressure to get the rest of him up. Too bad such ailments did not acquire the power the Light-Hawk sword. Why didn't it appear when he wanted it? If he was in an inescapably deadly position, the power came, no sweat! But if he feels nothing more than a major injury, forget it. Where was Tsunami when he needed her? How about Ryoko for that matter? She could probably take out Kakarrotto. Mihoshi too. All that police officer had to do was trip and the Saiya-jin would be done for.

   That was enough with jokes. Tenchi returned to the serious problem ahead. His head, another workable body part, arose to watch the condition of the battle. He spotted Warlock, with no evidence of Doug being inside him/it. The implications of that brought Tenchi's priority into concern. What was Doug thinking?! Why did Warlock keep letting the kid have his way?! Having them merge together brought the danger of becoming permanently together, something neither person really wanted. And in order to avoid being permanently one being, Warlock and Doug had to defeat Kakarrotto in seconds. And that did not appear to be soon.

   "Doug! Warlock!" Tenchi attempted to cry out his warnings. "Get out of each other now!"

   Nothing was heard to show his words were being received. He had to stop them. Tenchi again threw pressure to his body. The strain of lifting his torso was tremendous. But he sat up again. Now he moved in a combination of walking, dragging, and stumbling.

===

   Kakarrotto landed before the creature, attempting to recognize him/it. The Saiya-jin's memory called forth a number of resemblances to place this figure. Was this the weird creature that was with these mutants? The armored warrior he kicked back moments before? Both were good guesses, but this figure before him was a new one. It was slender but in a human shape. In fact, despite the color and webs, this opponent looked like a boy. It also did not emit any Ki signatures. This figure might not be living, let alone human. Such observations eased a hesitance in Kakarrotto. He felt like cutting loose.

   "WATCH- out, CARROT- guy!" the creature spoke with a voice that had a different sound and tone for each word. "THE- team- SUPREME'S- here- TO- open- A- can- OF- whupass- ON- ya!"

  Once again did the creature speak that nickname to Kakarrotto. He did not like it. He ignored the peculiar meaning of 'team supreme,' when it was only one person before him. Oh well, the Saiya-jin resolved with some knuckle cracks, as long as it meant a fight. He secretly made an attack with an energy orb. But the target avoided it in a weird fashion: while his/its/their legs and head remained in their spots, the target's torso stretched far left, letting the blast pass it by.

   An eyebrow arched upon the left brow of the Saiya-jin. This would be interesting.

   "WHAT'S- a- MATTER?" the gestalt spoke in different sounds. "EVER- see- AN- alien- LIKE- me- BEFORE?"

   Kakarrotto kept to his steps. "You're an alien?" he asked.

   "Affirmative," another voice came from the alien. It sounded human, but with a mechanical vocabulary.

   A grin curved on the Saiya-jin's mouth. "Well, at least you're not one of these earthlings."

   "I- resent- THAT- remark, CARROT- guy!"

    "Nice choice of words," frowned Kakarrotto. "Let's see what you can really do."  

   "HOW- about- THIS?" At that the creature changed its shape and appearance within a blink of an eye. It was now a tall rabbit with gloves, and one hand held a small figurine- a doll of Kakarrotto himself! The rabbit proceeded to put the figurine at its teeth, nibbling on the head. "EH, what's- UP- doc!"

   Kakarrotto showed his understanding with growling sounds spitting through his gritted teeth. "Big mistake!" He charged upon the creature, only to see it open up. His/its/their body became a hoop that the Saiya-jin flew through. Suppressing his surprise in favor of frustration, the warrior landed on his hands, propelling himself to return for a kick. The hoop collapsed before any contact was made. Standing at his original spot, Kakarrotto threw a multitude of fists at the alien, only to see all his punches dodged. The alien now had the advantage. The Saiya-jin's body language gave all his attacks away. Even a turn of muscle predicted Kakarrotto's method of tactic and its target, so the creature could avoid every one of them.

   The human part of the gestalt enjoyed every moment. This bully had harmed Kuririn and his friends. Now the shoe was on the other foot. If there was an irony to this attack, being portrayed by one who once showed mercy to an equally hateful bully, the part that was Doug did not think it during his fun. Too bad the other side had some wariness in his/its separate program. The gestalt was exceeding the limits of temporary safety, going longer than the previous merging phases.

   Kakarrotto put his hands together and unleashed great energy at the gestalt, which stood ready for the destructive wave. Once flash and degree of smoke later, the gestalt was now cowering on the ground. He/it/they wiggled and screamed over the gaping hole upon his/its/their chest. The Saiya-jin smiled at the damage he inflicted. The creature was injured, no longer in a smug position.

    Then the gestalt instantly abandoned all character, beaming a very long smile that was impossible for a normal humanoid being. He/it/they stood back up, acting unharmed. As the Saiya-jin looked on with awestruck eyes, the hole on the gestalt's chest knitted itself back together.

   "Fooled- YA!" The gestalt boomed his/its/their voice like a stereo, a metaphor that became literal as two large speakers stretched from both his/its/their shoulders! "NOW- for- MY- next- TRICK!"

   The speakers became lamp bulbs, showering their energy upon the Saiya-jin, blinding his eyes. As soon as sight was restored to him, Kakarrotto saw that his opponent was no longer present. He levitated into the sky for a better look. Still nothing. The creature's lack of Ki made it impossible to locate, a factor the warrior thought frustrating. This creature was making a fool out of him. Wait until he got his hands on him…

  "YOO-hoo!" said a voice from behind. Kakarrotto swiftly turned to face it. He confronted nothing. Again did the call occur, with the warrior turning and finding nothing. This added fuel to the Saiya-jin's frustrations, which he dealt in screams. "Where are you?!"

   "Self present beneath," said the second voice. Kakarrotto bowed his head, falling victim to shock. The creature was on his chest plate! No, the creature was now his chest plate! No longer taking jokes, the Saiya-jin grabbed his armor, ripping it apart. His hands felt the solid pieces flow from his hands like water. Floating in the air, the two pieces returned to one form.

  "GOTCHA!" The newly reformed gestalt cried his/its/their first voice with a tone of laughter. With the words, "AND- now!" He/it/they transformed into a ship with a disk in front. "FIRE- photon- TORPEDOS!"

  Kakarrotto avoided the blast, though his ego fared less. If he had reached his limit of anger, this creature showed that he could surpass it.

   It got worse when the creature made another transformation, becoming a muscled strong man with pointy hair. The Saiya-jin saw himself! 

   "Problem?" said the second voice. "Facing superior alien?"

   That line did it for Kakarrotto. Every spark within him combined into a giant explosion. "Never!" his voice sounded less human, more like a beast. _"Never!"_

   He transformed into the Super Saiya-jin for the fourth time. A bubble of force surrounded him, expanding outward. The winds were now on his side, repelling everything near him by force. Being in that area, the ever-changing gestalt could not help his/its/their new direction. "Change in hair signifies increase in power!" the human voice spoke coldly. "Conclusion: Carrot Guy achieved form entitled Super Saiya-jin." His/its/their arms shot like harpoons, hitting the ground to keep him/it from moving farther. Both understood the short time they still had before this temporary alliance took on an indefinite union. In order for such an eventuality to never become real, a final decision was decided.

    A tentacle erupted from the gestalt's chest. It stretched, finally latching onto the Saiya-jin's right arm. His free arm instantly grabbed onto the tentacle. Bad move, thought the human part of the gestalt, initiating the virus that would transform the warrior.

   Nothing happened. No interlocking of the transmode virus occurred. The warrior then rotated like a top, taking the gestalt with him. The spin brought the techno-organic part of the gestalt the experience of dizziness for the first time. Only when Kakarrotto released his hold did the gestalt stop his/its/their rotation. He/it/they flew uncontrollably away from the island, falling into the waters.

   Deep in water, the gestalt considered the plan's failure. Kakarrottofoe possessed immunity to transmode virus, at least in default form designated as Super Saiya-jin. Self must restore sense of balance. The theory received no sharing of thought this time. Was that supposed to happen? This sense of acceptance alarmed the gestalt. Assimilation to permanent form was reaching eventuality. Separation had to occur!

   But the waters that surrounded him/it/them posed problems. The oxygen-free environment was hostile for the human part. The surface had to be the gestalt's next destination. The bottom part of the gestalt formed into a propeller, forcing the slowly solidifying alliance of technarchy and humanity to the atmosphere above.  

   Once the atmospheric surface was reached, the gestalt flung its arms out as if it was the natural way to keep afloat. Separation had to be commenced. Such priority did not allow the notice of Kakarrotto above them.

===

   At his position of attack, the Super Saiya-jin hid his bruised ego under a mask of victory. "Superior to me?" he cruelly groaned. "Forget it!"

   A ball of energy expanded between his upraised hands. The future of this creature's existence was now in his hands. He studied the victim, who arose from the waters in a wild panic. It was a rather pathetic action, thought Kakarrotto. It was almost human.

   Mercy was pondered. But his pride would not suffer anymore harm. There would be no more weakness. He was a Saiya-jin.

===

    For all his stamina, Tenchi could only get himself to a small ledge. Reaching the end of his strength, the boy sat himself down, watching the battle but unable to intercede. So much for being the hero, he despaired. He wasn't being much help to any of his friends right now. The only thing he could do was watch Doug and Warlock face the Saiya-jin by themselves. A mixture of emotions warred within the boy as the battle continued. Concern, fear, relief, and dread all cast their effects.

   Then he saw his friends (or was it now friend?) fall into the waters. His anxiety was picked by horrible questions such as Warlock's survival underwater. The gestalt's resurface from the waters was not a good sign, not with Kakarrotto standing above them with a great ball of energy.

   Tenchi screamed his warning, forgetting his distance. Having no way to counteract physically, the boy latched to a desperate hope. This warrior had once been the hero Kuririn and Gohan believed in, just like the mischievous but good-natured Monkey King from his childhood stories. Deep down Kakarrotto must be a good man, like Magneto. Like Ryoko.

   Like Illyana?

   Kakarrotto unleashed his power. Tenchi witnessed the ball dive into the waters, continued watching despite the blinding flash of the explosion. Only when he saw the large hole in the sea did Tenchi stop looking. All hope was dead.

   Tenchi just stared like a statue, feeling all strength seep from him. "No." Loss of resolve was now reached. He shrugged from the scene, repeating the word _No_ again and again, as if it could bring truth to what must be an awful lie. But as cruel reality sunk into his mind, the tone of his vocal denial reached a level of louder growls. "NO!" he screamed his final mention of the word. He exposed his face to the sky, showing his torment to the heavens. His mind fluttered through endless images of memories. Of the day he first met Warlock and Doug…

  When Warlock saved his life…

  Of the morning he washed dishes with the duo…

  Of the evening he, Doug and Warlock were ready for the play they never saw…

   "Stop it." Tenchi cursed these thoughts to end. These memories were now corrupted, giving agony where once they gave endearment. Adding in the torture were sentences he could hear in his mind: _SELF- has- A- new- SELFFRIEND!…Thanks, Tenchi. You're a pal…_

"Stop," Tenchi squealed to his mind. "Please…"

_    …SELF- will- NOT- permit- HARM- to- SELFFRIEND!…I hope to get to know you better, Tenchi. Your life is so cool!_

   "Stop it!" Tenchi screamed an order that went unheeded. He did not want to think of the cost of this tragedy. Didn't want to think of Doug Ramsey or Warlock. Didn't want to think of them dying in pain, the worth of their lives being wasted. Not their good natures, their courage, and their heroism. He wanted to forget the duo's devotion to each other, and their kindness to include him in that friendship.

    But he remembered them. Hardest of all, he remembered their loss, all thanks to that monster. The one whom Gohan called father and Kuririn called friend. That butcher was still alive. He probably enjoyed the murder, considering the lives he destroyed as trivial and obscure.

   Tenchi would teach him otherwise. Doug and Locke would be missed. They would be avenged. The boy ceased his tears, ending his present behavior. Only one strong emotion would suffice now. He opened his wet eyelids, revealing their pupils' scarlet glare. His battle headband vanished, a green triangle burning upon his forehead.

===

   Kakarrotto floated over the giant water hole that was filling up. He kept a silent vigil in his victory. He could not forget the last moments of that creature. Thinking back, that alien acted like a human being.

   Oh well. The Super Saiya-jin calmed himself in what was probably the end of the battle. Despite the spirit of these kids, the Saiya-jin had experienced little that led to exhaustion. Those Senzu seeds would go to waste. Oh well. It was a good thing he hid those Dragon Balls to another place…  

    A twitch flexed inside Kakarrotto's brain, his senses going wild. There was a Ki, and it was growing. Its limits were…were…

    No! Kakarrotto's eyes solidified in a stare of unbelief. His body froze at this unbelievable news. "It can't be!" The Super Saiya-jin shouted at the audacity. He looked for this source with frantic intent. There was not going to be an eclipse to his legacy! He was the most powerful being of the universe, the one who achieved the mantle of the Super-Saiya-jin. There would be no successor.

   Kakarrotto's keen eyes discovered the anomaly. It was the wimp. The sight almost produced laughter from the beholder. Was this the pretender? But then the Super Saiya-jin's emerald pupils studied the wimp's red glare. They displayed hate. They displayed power. Suddenly, all feelings of mirth left the warrior. The Super Saiya-jin now had a rival.

===============================================================

TO BE CONTINUED

===============================================================

ANNOTATIONS

-Sam's bad arm will be explained in future chapters to MUTANTS IN GUNSMOKE.

-Rahne's storytelling abilities were shown in NM#22.

-Doug had a similar out-of-body experience in NM#26-28.

-The 'dickless' remark is from the film GHOSTBUSTERS (1984).

-This fanfic implies that Warlock does not possess a Ki. The alien is a technological and organic gestalt, similar to the Androids in the Cell Saga, who also did not possess Ki signatures.

-As a sorceress, Illyana is able to practice astral projection, as evident in NM#15.

-The Nyoi-Bo was a possession Goku treasured as a gift from grandpa Gohan. After his first Oozaru transformation, Goku was more concerned about the loss of that possession then he did the loss of his tail (DRAGONBALL VOL. 2).

-The Tenchi-ken can only be held by those of Juraian royal blood.

-The bully Doug was merciful to was Empath in NM#43. In that issue, the New Mutants wanted to teach the sociopath mutant a lesson, putting him through a lot. However, Doug stopped the shenanigans, feeling it made the team no better than Empath. Nothing in canon was written about Empath taking revenge on the New Mutants, but my previous fanfic TENCHI THE NEW MUTANTportrays his vengeance behind-the-scenes.

-Yes, the final moments of this chapter parallels the you-know-what moment in the Freeza Saga. I intended it that way. Please consider the device as a tribute (to Claremont and Toriyama's use of it), a plot point (of Tenchi's relationship with Doug and Warlock, how low Goku has gone, etc.), but not as a ripoff. ****

===============================================================

  It's Kakarrotto VS. Tenchi, as the power of the Super Saiya-jin clashes with the power of the Light Hawk Wings! _The Kakarrotto Saga_ comes to its exciting conclusion, and some of the cast will not come out of it unscathed!


	11. The LifeShattering Decision! Kakarrotto'...

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 10: The Life-Shattering decision! Kakarrotto's End!

By claudius

===============================================================

Dani (Mirage)                          Amara (Magma)

Sam (Cannonball)                    Illyana (Magik)

Rahne (Wolfsbane)                  Doug (Cypher)

Roberto (Sunspot)                    Betsy (Psylocke) 

Shan (Karma)

===============================================================

  In space, the Saiya-jin prince Vejita felt it…

  At the island of Kame House, Kame-sen'nin's attention to his porno magazine was diverted…

  At the levitating Palace of God, Kami-Sama watched forlornly at the direction his senses followed…

  Closer than all of them, Yamucha was forced to ignore it because of his present task…

  Indeed, all those whose heightened senses were neither dormant due to an unconscious (or inoperative) state, nor somehow cut off received the large charge of Ki located on the island...alongside the Super-Saiya-jin's own energy signature. At that island, the warrior Kakarrotto had a larger benefit than these sensors. He saw who was displaying that Ki, with a growing sense of doubt.

  Not only in power, the features of the wimp also made a difference. His clothing shined with light. The end of this incandescence saw a new garment, colored in green, pink, blue and white. It was an elaborate garb, from the large skirt that lined his legs, to the flowing sleeves at each arm, to the detailed vest and gloves, to the looped 'wings' that sprouted from each shoulder. But such garish clothing contrasted with the seriousness of its wearer's face. His red eyes focused soullessly upon Kakarrotto, desiring a satisfaction from him. The Saiya-jin quickly lost his definition of this opponent. This was no wimp looking up at him. 

   And this appealed to Kakarrotto in no way. His unexpected surprise fueled into rage upon the power this rival displayed to him. It was not true. This garish-looking lad wasn't the most powerful being in the universe! He was! The Super Saiya-jin was the long desired, now fulfilled, measure of power that could never be eclipsed. Kakarrotto, the pure Saiya-jin, had achieved that degree. No one else measured up, and that included this lad. He didn't even look Saiya-jin, what with his black hair and red eyes. And Kakarrotto certainly didn't have a green mark on his forehead.

  Denial justified Kakarrotto's descent before the lad's position. What did he fear from this lad? He landed a few feet before him, bearing smug eyes and lips full of calm sureness. Light-Ken lacked such casual security, as best portrayed by his eyes shooting cold anger at the murderer before him. They had an effect on the Super Saiya-jin. Was he feeling intimidation? The insecurity motivated Kakarrotto to expose his hand. It projected a large pressure of force. Light-Ken's flowing robes danced in the wind, but he remained where he stood.

   Such resistance increased Kakarrotto's determination. More force was added. The ground turned and cracked, its debris proving more susceptible to moving than the human target. But Light-Ken remained.

   Seeing no progress inevitable, Kakarrotto relinquished it. "So you have strength in you. Good. A lot better than your predecessors."

   _"You!"_ Light-Ken broke his silence. His strained eyes snapped with thunder. Now it was he who wielded force, expanding it around him. In front of it, Kakarrotto held a good stance as everything else retreated.

  "You murdered Doug!" Light-Ken had no idea of his screaming tone. "You killed Warlock! They were my friends!"

    Kakarrotto heard this with doubt. He didn't kill anybody, except that robot. This thinking buckled his legs. But he held on against the great push, his feet digging the ground.

   Light-Ken now calmed his attack. "They looked up to you," his voice was also calm, which was probably more frightening. "Kuririn…Gohan. You were a hero to them. I almost thought so too." The tranquility was temporary, however. "But you're not a hero!" he cried out. "You're a savage animal! You deserve to die!" He meant it.

   The new force assault finally caused Kakarrotto to lose his ground, becoming a doll flying in the wind. Light-Ken felt some content in this repulsion, but it was incomplete. Right now, nothing could measure up to the loss of his friends but this murderer's demise. He was glad Kakarrotto didn't call himself Goku anymore. That killer soiled that beloved character's name.

  Grappling to the ground to keep from being pushed back any further did little to dominate Kakarrotto's surprise. He had been shoved back. The Super Saiya-jin had been shoved back! Such shock, predictably, led to his usual reaction to such audacity. This will change. 

    A forehead touch brought Kakarrotto close-up to the lad. But something was in store for him. His opponent was brandishing a sword now. It was a different blade than the one he had, its memory causing Kakarrotto's burnt hand to twitch. To make matters worse, the blade was an inch away from his neck.

   "Luck," the annoyed Super Saiya-jin termed his opponent's success. He suddenly made a turn to the opponent's back in a quickness that could be called superhuman. Unfortunately, Kakarrotto saw that his neck was again a close target of the sword, which leaned upon the boy's shoulder. The wielder wasn't even looking. Irritated, Kakarrotto resorted to swiftness again, heading for the boy's right side. Again was his neck followed by the boy's weapon.

   Kakarrotto swatted the sword away from his neck. It suddenly changed positions, now raised at the opposite direction! Evidently, the blade made a quick half-circle, swinging to its present direction in a sharp movement. Kakarrotto felt this movement, a burning line on his chest. There was now a long cut from his left side to his right pectoral. Blood streaked. It staggered the Saiya-jin to see this wound inflicted upon him.

   The pain was added with Light-Ken's cold reply. "Shall we begin?"

   What Light-Ken got from his insulting words was a right-hook to his face. It threw him back, dragging a long trail in the process. The Super Saiya-jin, glad in the measure he had made, pounced to take full advantage. He lunged another fist, but this release made a different destiny. It was blocked by a large shield set upon the boy's gloved hand. The strength given to both sides caused a great aftershock of force that went horizontal.

   Kakarrotto would take care of this defense. His raised hand formed the Ki-En-Zen, which he landed on the shield. But the shield was now a sword, and it supported itself against the energy buzz saw. The Saiya-jin weighed heavily on his attack. No one would break but this pretender.

   But the boy remained guarded by his sword, holding defense to the disk the Saiya-jin was controlling. The conflict of these two weapons was a noisy one, sounding like claws upon a chalkboard.

    Kakarrotto increased his disk's pressure. Such force could only cause a strain. Fate chose the Ki-En-Zen, which began to crack. These scars grew, reaching a shattering conclusion. The broken energy shards flew everywhere. The debris would vanish, but not before causing damage wherever they landed. Kakarrotto's arm received a huge cut by one. Light-Ken's shoulder got lodged by a shard, its disappearance bearing an ugly wound.

    "Not so strong are you?" Kakarrotto gloated, but he paused in amazement to the wound's sudden glow. Its dimming saw the wound vanish. This lad wasn't human.

    Given the advantage of his opponent's surprise, Light-Ken flew from his lying place. He returned for a dive with his blade. Kakarrotto quickly avoided the slash that the Light Hawk Sword had made on the ground, which tore a great ravine.

    The hands of Kakarrotto thrust out great orbs of energy. Each was destroyed in mid-air, casualties of the Light-Hawk Sword.

   "Coward!" The air-suspended Kakarrotto cursed his foe. "A true warrior fights with no weapon!"

   "Wrong!" corrected Light-Ken. "A warrior fights in the way he fights best. Not my fault you're afraid of my way."

   "Me?" A chuckle broke out of Kakarrotto's lips, its artificialness evident as he resumed his angry delivery. "No weapon scares me, let alone you." 

   Light-Ken joined his mid-air opponent. The awareness of his flying abilities mattered little to him. Nothing at the moment made much difference. Kakarrotto was the only priority. His painful defeat the one goal he had to attain.

   And thus resumed a ballet of power and strength. It could be assumed that Kakarrotto had the advantage, the years of his experience being twice Light-Ken's own training of the Juraian arts of combat, even if it was tripled a hundred fold by his power. However, the Saiya-jin's potential of victory was marred by pride. Kakarrotto's egotism, his arrogance, and his denial of his rival's power overwhelmed any ability of prediction and foresight that he could use to win this battle. This made the two equal.

    So intense was their attention to the other that both Kakarrotto and Light-Ken were stricken with ignorance to a strange occurrence that happened below their power play. Pieces, shards, and debris that floated or were swallowed by the ocean floor began to connect without coincidence. Each piece had a small face on it, as well as a mind that determined the fulfillment of its reconstitution. This merging grew quicker…

=== 

   Under the cave she made, Amara didn't need to see the struggle outside for evidence of its commencement. The booming sounds that hit her ears were a hint, but her empathy with the ground and soil was the real conviction. Anything that hit the island rammed her as well. Every tear of the earth was like a rip on her very body. The amount of destruction represented what kind of a battle this was. The sweet violence of combat, it was something she once relished.

   But Amara had changed, and she didn't think it was for the better. A great sadness broke her strength. It gave her the cowardly position of sitting beside her friend Sam. This hesitance did not make her deaf to the dangers to her friends. They need your assistance, a voice nagged within Amara's thoughts, but it proved unable to move her will to act. Her punishment was her real authority. The Gods were silent to her.

    Beside her, Sam awoke. His consciousness made him feel his injuries again, with a few additions. At least this pain meant he was alive. However, sitting, standing and moving with what felt like a hundred spikes through him gave him the regret that maybe he was better off dead. He didn't need Amara's mutant power to tell him of the battle outside this cave.

   "From the sound o' that, th' team needs our help," he spoke without ease. "C'mon 'mara!"

   From his stumbles Sam expected aid. But it did not come. Looking back, Sam saw Amara still at her spot.

  "Ah said c'mon, 'Mara!" Sam's voice grew louder.

  "Forgive me, Sam," Amara whimpered uncharacteristically. "But I cannot."

  "Amara?" Sam stared at this different person before him. Her pain was fast becoming his. "What happened?"  The reply he could get was Amara's tears. It made him realize one thing. Perhaps not the right thing, but this was after all a boy who knew a girl he once…still…had a crush with. It flushed his face in a different kind of red. "Why tha' no good…"

   "No he did not!" The Nova Roman's scream showed a return to her old self. "Why must you keep losing your head at these moments?"

   "Then wha' happened?" Sam couldn't help his yelling.

   She looked away, her reasons disgusting her. "I have sinned." The new Amara returned, covering her face. Her sorrow persuaded Sam to stay. Out there, he probably wouldn't have done much anyway.

===  

   His body suspended in the air, all muscle tensed, his strength placed in its limit, Yamucha was at full power. But such labor was not involved for a fight. His talents were provided for something more menial and less enjoyable. He was up in the air, pulling a long rope that wound upon the small landmass that the Son house was situated in. 

   As he pulled this small isle away, Yamucha wished he were fighting. Not once did feeling that unknown Ki pressure the former bandit to stop playing babysitter and join the fight. And he would have been on his way, if he hadn't spotted the huge whirlpool. It was drawing water at all directions, including this spot with Goku's house! Thus came another roadblock, and Yamucha had to make the most of it, keeping the house away from the whirlpool.

    As frustrated he was, Pu'al probably suffered worse. She was the rope that helped keep the house from sinking into the whirlpool. The effort of securing the house at such lengths was great, and Yamucha knew it. He felt bad for Pu'al. It was for friendship that the cat was doing this. It was a devotion that kept the feline by the former bandit's side through almost every adventure, every training session, every period of emotional depression. The assistance humbled Yamucha. If only Pu'al was a real human…

   No assistance could be made from that winged horse. Yamucha had tried to convince the animal to help pull the island. The horse just looked at him with a frightening stare. That put an end to the idea. Why was glaring a second nature to these strangers?

   As mentioned before, this task limited Yamucha's participation to the faraway battle. The best he could do was see the huge explosions popping up in the air above the island. This dark night made the battle resemble a fireworks spectacle. Such sights did not calm his restless nature. He wanted to be there, to fight and identify the emitter of that huge Ki. Yamucha's resolve was strong despite the inclusion of an evil Goku. And that was still a problem. It was bad enough that a friend of his was now acting like a home-wrecking Saiya-jin, thought the former bandit; that his own misguided rescuing efforts may have made this situation worse was just as bad. Yamucha actually hoped that whoever (or whatever, a noun he made in view of that Warlock guy) restrained Goku before could do it again, and still remain merciful.

   His thoughts broke when he saw something happen to the isle below him. The strain of its transportation was caused the earth to come apart. Now was the breaking point, causing the house to sink into the waters. With a _Shit!_ Yamucha came to the rescue. He dived into the roof, his joined feet drilling through the boards. He landed upon dry floor, which luckily included the cradle holding the baby. Rescuing the child was the easy part. The hard part was getting the others to safety.

   Breaking into the room where most of them lay asleep, Yamucha discovered the hard part had increased with water spilling through the window. He then got bumped aside by the winged horse. The animal wildly charged into the room, stopping before the pony-tailed girl, which he lifted with his teeth on her collar. The girl remained asleep, like everyone else. The water splashing upon their bodies and faces made no effect on their unconscious states.

   But an exception was made. Chichi rose like some gorgon from the black lagoon. To Yamucha, her comeback was as frightening as it was puzzling; how was she able to wake up when Piccolo and Gohan couldn't? Then again, the former bandit made no attempt to even wake Goku's wife as he did with the others.

   Turning her head everywhere, Chichi made good on her disorientation. "What's happenin' t' my house?!" She cried in expectation for an answer. Yamucha couldn't give her one, nor did he want to once he became caught in the shrew's sights.

    Luckily, any angry repercussions were avoided when the mother saw the water about to touch Gohan. Frantically, she pulled the boy into the safety of her arms. However, Yamucha found this devotion did not exclude him from her view. "Quick, ya oaf!" she attempted to move closer. "Ya get Gohan an' these kids outta here while I get Luna t' my car."

   "Eh, Luna?" Yamucha repeated the word before Chichi's forceful actions made him realize that this was the baby's name. In haste did they exchange the children.

    However, the body of Luna's grandfather sliding into the room affected a change of plan. With the luck of Pu'al's appearance, Chichi quickly handed the babe to the cat. Amazement drew the duo's reaction as they saw the woman attempt to lift the old man. Unfortunately, she was having some difficulty due to his chain-mail clothing. "Yamucha, help me!"

   The bandit did as asked, holding Gohan by one arm and lifting Magneto. "I got the old coot."

   Yamucha realized he had said the wrong word, thanks to Chichi's outburst. "Magneto's no old coot!" she emotionally cried out. "He's a refined gentleman an' schoolmaster, more educated than a bum like you!"

   Yamucha was completely abashed by her defense. It appeared that he wasn't the only one with relationship problems. Then again, considering the way her husband was acting now… 

===

   Magik was shocked at what she saw. The description of the cause for her reaction would not be too hard. This mindscape she surveyed was ruins and darkness. It felt like home.

   _Limbo._ The very word was a mark on her soul. Not hard to see why. She was raised there. It signified everything wrong in her life. In fact, the realm wronged her life, destroying it. Still destroying it. And if her fears were true, that place would do a lot more.

  She then saw herself. Her astral form was becoming more like her soul, dark and evil.   Well, enough with the self-pity. Magik set out to do her job of locating her teammates. They were somewhere in this lonely place. It was a good thing she didn't receive a welcoming committee. Not that she had a cause to celebrate. The thought of whom Kakarrotto was fighting, and probably harming, kept her in a cynical mood. She tried to keep a positive attitude. Maybe Tenchi, Warlock, and Kuririn could take him down.

   Yeah right. The best those guys could do is provide a great diversion for her journey here. Carrot Guy couldn't give equal attention to both worlds. The lack of defenses proved that his priorities were now in the real world. How long that will last mattered on how long her teammates could maintain a battle. She hoped it was really long.

   Putting aside that dread, as well as the question on why Dani and the others were doing here, Magik devoted concentration into her powers. A spell of location was incanted, its exhibition tearing into the checkered piece that was her soul. Vapor-like forms emitted from her body drew toward a certain direction. So far so good.

   Unfortunately, the calm trip ended right after. More similarities to her world of Limbo were made with the present situation around her. The environment turned chaotic, exemplifying the status of its owner's thoughts. If Kakarrotto was going insane, this world of his creation shared the madness. Magik almost felt pressured to refer to this event as a brainstorm. Tenchi and company must be hitting a nerve.

  Her location spell then grappled with someone. Magik saw it was a wolf.

  Feeling the aura swirling around her, Wolfsbane identified it by her nose. It was dark and unusual. Illyana. Seeing the witch approach her forced the wolf-girl to make the best of this meeting. Illyana wasn't the first person she expected to see (nor for that matter, the second, the third, not even the tenth). The fact that she looked like a real demon with horns and hooves, did not help her composure, but she held on. "Have ye seen Dani an' the others?" was her first reply.

   "You mean they're not with you?"

   Disappointment filled Wolfsbane. "We were separated."

   "Terrific," Magik threw her sarcasm. "Well, at least I found you, furball. That has to mean something."

  "Oh thank ye so verra much." Wolfsbane fenced sarcasm with sarcasm.

  "Don't worry. Let me cast another locating spell."

   The mention chilled Wolfsbane. What Magik practiced was against every religion, but wasn't she the same thing? Besides, her animal senses were proving insufficient in finding her friends. Magik might succeed in her demonic senses. But how can this right thing also feel wrong?

   Wolfsbane hid that dilemma by accepting this offer.

   "Perfect," Magik made a satisfied nod in her enchantments. "While I'm at it, can you tell me what the hell are you guys doing here?"

=== 

  Illyana would soon find out that she wasn't the first rescuer. Her successors Magneto and Piccolo were still performing that role. Right now, they were attempting to emancipate themselves from the mental prison Kakarrotto had made for them. They did not stand side by side, nor did they make contact. It wasn't in their character.

    The amount of power each channeled was small. Individually, they would have been able to touch upon the wall and nothing more. Even together, their effort would be rendered useless if Kakarrotto devoted his attention to their prison. But he was not here. To what the Saiya-jin warrior was setting his full attention to, or rather whom, made Magneto's resolve to escape all the more stronger.

   Piccolo didn't share his ally's compassion, proving more selfish in that regard. The Namekian's patience at being in this astral form, completing lacking in any physical power, was now gone. He wanted his own body back, nothing more (well, maybe not that. There was Gohan). The only thing these two minds shared was escape, and they projected that goal at a wall.

   A circle glowed upon this wall. The psionic bricks within it felt the assault these two strong minds battered upon it. That was what their protégés saw. Gohan was most intrigued by this wave of power. Oh, he already knew about telepathy and some ways of using it besides reading minds, like when he and Kuririn practiced Ki fields upon each other. But the arrival of the New Mutants revealed the full destructive potential of brainpower. But this was no time for lessons. Gohan's excitement and anger were reaching a panicked state that was amplified by his uselessness in this plan. He had to get out of here and save his mom, Kuririn, and the rest of the New Mutants from his father. "I hate standing like this."

   "You and me both, _hombre_," spoke Roberto. "Is there anything we could do?"

   "_Non_," Shan gazed stoically at the work of these two mentors. "We can only pray."

   Roberto felt it interesting to hear Shan give advice. It had been a while since she had acted like a leader, before Dani took over. But it appeared that she was now the only leader he could trust now, especially since her successor didn't appear to be up to the job anymore. Dani Moonstar sat cross-legged, staring at the mind-battle like a village idiot. What guilt she must be thinking, the Brazilian thought with sympathy. He hoped she could break from this funk soon.

   But as firm a believer in the Catholic faith he was, Roberto couldn't follow Shan's advice at a moment like this. Gohan made a chant for luck. His father taught him that.

===

  The ballet of two warriors continued with fists, kicks, sword thrusts, and energy blasts that one inflicted or attempted to inflict upon the other. The battle continued as divine power ever wielded by mortal beings were used for what was really a trivial fight. For despite the opposing sides that Light-Ken and Kakarrotto represented, both had a similarity in goal. Light-Ken fought for revenge, while Kakarrotto opposed with arrogance. Goals of selfishness kept them onto this fight.

    Then came a moment of peace. Each fighter faced the other. Jaws in grimaces, eyes of red and green glowing at each other with suspicion and foresight. Their clothes were ratty and torn, but their resolve was invulnerable. Kakarrotto's flat hands stood out like knives before Light-Ken's glowing Light-Hawk Sword. No move was made. Strangely, despite the abundance of bad will regarded, a sense of respect possessed both fighters. Without showing a moment's weakness in any way, ignoring any possibility that this weakling was better then him, Kakarrotto spoke first. "Great fight."

   There was no response. Light-Ken felt assaulted by the meaning this murderer's word implicated. He was enjoying this?   

   "You're not from this planet, are you?" Kakarrotto glared with curiosity, unwilling to settle for nothing less than the truth.

   Light-Ken still made no words. He wouldn't give this killer any satisfaction.

   Getting silence, Kakarrotto settled for his own conclusions. "Yes, you are," he smiled. "You have to be. No one born on this mudball could hold much against me."

   Light-Ken noted this with bad memory. From their first meeting, Kakarrotto always looked down on anyone not of his purebred race. Sadly, the warrior's own son was the worst victim of this racial egotism. Grandpa suffered from the same opposition. So did his teammates.

   Kakarrotto made an insightful expression. "So the next question would have to be, why are you with these brats? They should be lowlifes compared to you!"

   Such questions had no effect on Light-Ken's ability to answer, but he didn't respond. Both of his fists squeezed with immense pressure on his sword's hilt. Blood would have leaked through those fingers had they lacked invulnerability.

   "Why should a god like you be content to stand by these ants, especially that robot?"

   Calm down, Light-Ken slowed that thought command, in hopes to better reinforce his self-control. It wasn't easy. The Saiya-jin was really asking for it. 

   "Especially that shit?"

   With that sentence, Light-Ken found a chance to fight back with words. "Why, you ask?" For the first time since this fight began, a smile curved his lips. "Maybe because I'm just like Gohan."

  Kakarrotto's curious eyes twitched wide open. Watching this, Light-Ken took pleasure with this advantage. "I am from the planet Jurai. I am also from Earth." 

  Kakarrotto's smug expression crumbled. He really looked like the wind had been blown out of him. "No," he slurred the word, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

 But Light-Ken continued. "My grandfather came from both worlds," he spoke with a grin. "I also share his mixed blood." 

   "Lies!" cried out Kakarrotto to this blasphemy. What he heard effected more than his ears. It was here that the remnants of his sanity began to hide.

   "It's the truth." Light-Ken's soft delivery contrasted with the Saiya-jin's shouting. "I'm just like your son!"

   _"Shut your mouth!"_ Kakarrotto switched his stance back to battle mode, the aura around him becoming thick. "No shit like you has more power than me!"

    The cockiness of hurting Kakarrotto did little for Light-Ken's defense. The Saiya-jin vanished, appearing again to lock Light-Ken into a bear hug. "Freaks like you should be drowned at birth," the Saiya-jin's insane mouth decreed. He flung himself and his cargo into the waters.

   Deep they went, in areas inhospitable to human life. Kakarrotto held tight to his hostage. This admitted shit would have to die, the Saiya-jin abnormally thought, in order to prove that his race was right. He held his breath, being able to keep it longer than his fellow Saiya-jins because he was the Super Saiya-jin.

   Minute after minute passed. The limitation of a normal person's breathing was now reached. Kakarrotto's own mouth grew sore for a new supply of air. The shit wasn't struggling. But it wasn't dead either. Soon it hit the warrior's mind that this shit didn't need air, unlike him.

   This disappointment combined with resentment, which fueled his emotions like gas to a fire. Kakarrotto let go of the shit, kicking it as a springboard to throw him back into the surface. Swallowing the air around him, Kakarrotto blamed the fates for failing this plan. No matter. Megalomania growing in him, the Saiya-jin realized that the plan was flawed from the beginning. But the shit must be done for once and for all. That one was clear, he decided with both his hands clasped to his left side. With the roar of "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Kakarrotto unleashed the great energy. A downpour of blinding white energy crashed into the waters, drilling a hole through it. That there be no halt to this attack was the Saiya-jin's resolve. He remained affixed at his mid-air spot, plunging his power upon the target. Every energy particle that existed in his body, every aspect of power that Kakarrotto could accumulate from his Super Saiya-jin abilities was devoted in this attack. It had to be. For the good of the Saiya-jin race, the shit must die. It would not be the Saiya-jin's equal! He had to blot out the evidence, leaving the Saiya-jin's legacy firm and unshakable.

   "Let my purity sterilize this place of you!" He howled, piling his power into a spot that blinded all who saw it. The shit could no longer be seen, his appearance blocked out by the massive white energy that exploded below. A smile escaped Kakarrotto's maddened face. He ignored the great boost of energy that appeared down there. His eyes failed to note his powerful downpour being surrounded by three huge blades. Kakarrotto was in another world. If this reality showed his power proving impotent to a polluted mixed breed, then he must fail to believe in it.

   But the three blades of light grew longer. It showed no destruction from the Kamehameha's wake. In fact, the shield appeared to absorb this power like a sponge. The blinding energy faded soon after. The shit was where the three blades met together. He was bloodthirsty.

   The blades shimmered brightly, releasing what it had absorbed. Suddenly, a white wave bloomed upon the Super Saiya-jin. He would soon be engulfed by energy- his own. Now every particle of energy, every supply of power, every aspect of his god-like abilities erupted to its master. He gave no defense. Kakarrotto laughed at the onslaught awaiting him. It didn't exist. This shit wasn't capable of repelling his Kamehameha wave back at him! This wave coming at him was the trick of the eye!

  Imagine a wave of apocalyptic power thrown against a person. Imagine that power amplified a hundredfold. A human being would be obliterated. A Super Saiya-jin? Hope of survival would not be on his side. His delusions certainly would not.

===

   Yamucha, Chichi, and Pu'al had managed to make some positive results of their situation. For one thing, everyone was rescued. With some rope, and parts of the house, the unconscious bodies of Dani, Wolfsbane, Roberto, Shan, Betsy, and Magneto were rested on two makeshift rafts. Doug was included to this group. Chichi saw to that addition, witnessing that Warlock creature rising from the ocean like some sea monster. He had the looks for one too, she thought. However, this weird student of Magneto's acted like a child. Its arms bearing Doug, the creature pleaded greatly for help to its 'selffriend.' The boy that the creature handed was as still as ice. He was in a state of shock. Chichi cringed in thought about the person who hurt him. She warned Warlock not to give her the identity. Content that his friend's safety was now in Chichi's hands, Warlock zoomed off for the island. "SELF- must- LOCATE- tenchifriend," was his cause.

   What a caring fellow, Chichi thought despite herself. She could never understand why Gohan kept making friends with these monsters. He was a very undiscriminating child. Not that it was a flaw.

   While Chichi powered the aircar, Yamucha did the rest of the work. He strapped Magneto, Betsy, and Doug to a floating roof piece. This was connected to a floating door, which held Gohan, Roberto, and that wolf-girl named Rahne. The flying horse allowed himself to have Dani and Shan tied face down on him. With his Ki-emitting hands, Yamucha warmed the waters to avoid anyone catching cold.

   Piccolo had to go though. There was no hospitality as Yamucha shoved the Namekian into the ocean depths. Although no goodwill existed between the two, the abandonment was not spiteful. In fact, Yamucha thought Piccolo sinking into the water would do him some good. The months those Namekians stayed at the Capsule Corporation (a good memory before the awful ones later on) had given the former bandit much education on their race, such as their ability to survive through water.

   Chichi sat in the hovering car, her eyes set on the small child upon her breast. Maternal protection was not the only reason for this close inspection; Chichi forced herself from viewing the final destruction of a place that was a home to her and Gohan. She confronted this loss with experience, though. She had lost a home before, and it proved trivial. They can always get a new house.

  At least she was able to save all of Gohan's learning equipment. His books, his computer, his study tapes and such were stuffed in the backseat. Besides that, the only other contents Chichi saved from the house were an album and a small bottle of medicine. She knew why she got the first one, not so certain about the second. Did that cure really matter anymore?   

   She then realized a greater hypocrisy. Chichi called to Yamucha. The ex-bandit was ready to fly to the island. Chichi put an end to that. "Can ya get Gohan 'n the car, please?"

   Reluctance his nature, Yamucha attempted to get himself out of this wish. "Don't worry, Chichi. He's okay where he is!"

   But Chichi made her demands with no refusal. "Get 'im!"

  And Yamucha could not deflect it. With a sigh, he obeyed her wishes, swimming back to the rafts. Loosening the ropes needed some carefulness, for the bonds that secured the two kids and the she-wolf to the raft were entangled with the ropes that connected them to the caravan. As a result, the untying disconnected the two rafts, though temporarily in Yamucha's view.

   Pu'al assisted as a flashlight. Her use ended as light came from the island. It was a great flash of white brilliance, brightening the area for miles. Chichi hugged Luna more, her attempts at ignorance put to the utmost.

   His eyes attempting to check the blinding force, Yamucha spotted something coming. A giant tidal wave.

   There was not a moment to lose. Yamucha jumped to the top of the car, where he called upon his own gift of the Kamehameha to exclude him from the tide's destructive path. With a cry and a lunge of his connected hands, his spiritual wave met with its physical counterpart. The power he threw came like a sword, tearing through the water. The degree of this onslaught ripped the tidal wave in half, its separate sides passing by the caravan.

   Unfortunately, though the two waves' crash was not upon them, their eventual landing caused an undertow. The backlash caused the water surface to rise and drop in quick fashions. The car, the rafts connected to it, and Brightwind survived these aquatic mood swings. Yamucha, however, lost his balance and joined with the ocean. The ex-bandit thrashed within his new prison. He had exhaled when he fell in. Quickly did Yamucha pull himself back to the environment he needed for survival. His head popped into the air, inhaling as much as he could. But the escape from this near-fatal accident revealed some consequences to Yamucha. He saw that the last raft bearing Gohan was gone, a victim of the undertow.

   The emergency of that lack soon proved to be trivial for Yamucha. He saw Chichi giving him the evil eye.

===

  With two hands upraised, Light-Ken supported the Light Hawk Wings in its mass absorption of energy. Once the absorption reached its climax, so did his anger. Time to end this battle once and for all.

   "Die!" the wielder cried in a face bereft of all gentleness. By command, the great tri-wing shield reflected all of Kakarrotto's Super Saiya-jin power, returning it to its master. Light-Ken did not see what happened. Once this reflection of power was over, the night sky now visible once again, no trace of Kakarrotto was present from his view.

   His hot rage cooled to normal, Light-Ken now saw the truth of his actions. A gasp reached from his mouth, almost becoming a shudder. Self-control suddenly maintained, Light-Ken clapped his hands between the sword and prayed. But meditation gave no relief to his troubled thoughts. No prayer could free this boy from the new role he had made for himself: a murderer. Comparing the actions of today to the first battle with Kagato was impossible. Light-Ken knew that past fight was done solely for the protection of others. Today showed no unselfish reasons. He killed Kakarrotto for his own hate. Doug would have disapproved of his actions. The team would have too. The New Mutants were not killers. Tenchi had now showed his difference from the group. He no longer deserved to be one of them.

   The sadness overwhelming, Light-Ken failed to hear a wheezing instantly near him. When he made the attempt to understand it, Kakarrotto was now at his side.

   The shocked demi-Juraian saw a decayed version of his Saiya-jin foe. A band on one wrist was the only scrap of clothing left on him. His naked flesh was colored in a reddish hue. Every part of him was full of blisters, bloody wounds, and third-degree burns. But the evil glares remained, and they recognized the hated culprit who did him harm. He couldn't dwell in fantasy anymore. The pain demanded reality. He gave no more words, his vocal reply giving sounds of the inhuman variety.

   Kakarrotto increased this to a roar, his maddened face become even more grotesque in anger. Both hands grabbed the Light Hawk Sword by its gleaming blade. Scalding vapor protruded from each hand, but Kakarrotto cared not. He had to break this weapon. This weapon was what made this shit strong. Stupid, stupid shit, he cursed. Trying to hide its true failings behind this powerful sword. Without it, the shit would be nothing, as shits always were.

   The owner remained holding onto his sword. He pulled with his might to free it, but Kakarrotto was also fighting for supremacy.

   "Let go!" Light-Ken voiced his authority.

   "Make me, shit!" Kakarrotto voiced his own.

   Thus a tug-of-war resumed, as the blade was received to one side, than forcibly pulled to the other, neither fighter fully attaining the blade in victory, nor letting go in defeat. The struggle led to the blade's tip hovering over different directions, recently Kakarrotto's face. Madness breeding ignorance to the edge before him, Kakarrotto took a massive pull. Light-Ken made the coincidental act of accommodation. Deeply did the Light Hawk Sword sink into the bottom eyelid of the Saiya-jin's right pupil! Taking this moment, Light-Ken pulled back, freeing his sword in the process. The endeavor plucked out his opponent's eye.

   The Saiya-jin retreated a few steps, the damaged part of his face covered by a hand, blood seeping between fingers. Kakarrotto exposed his one good eye to Light-Ken. The lack of its twin did little to lessen its vindictive stare, nor the anguish behind it. "How dare you," he spoke without any screams, but the cold slur made the message clear to Light-Ken. He had damaged Kakarrotto. The Super Saiya-jin stood for perfection itself. He had brought a flaw to him. 

   Light-Ken felt sorrow for helping in that damage, but not for causing it. "You brought it on yourself!"

   "Your fault!" The Saiya-jin yelled again. His pride bore no room for self-recriminations. His anger forced a huge explosion of energy. Light-Ken was able to keep his spot through a shield. No more would he be cast aside by these projections of sheer force. In fact, this outburst of energy couldn't push him if it wanted to. And Kakarrotto knew this by his sudden trouble with breathing. Such a thing had never happened to him before in this divine form. Then came the harsh truth: he had no more power!

   The discovery repeated in his mind. _He had no more power._ Again did an expression of disbelief level Kakarrotto's strong face. _He had no more power._ His eyes showed surprise and disillusionment. _He had no more power!_ This was impossible! The Super Saiya-jin had no limit! He should have more than enough strength than this shit had!

   But a quick scan of his opponent gave no comfort. The shit was as powerful as ever. The battle had failed to reach a toll on its energy, unlike him.

   "This is a trick!" Kakarrotto picked the reality that best suited him. "I am a Super Saiya-jin!" His shouts led to some harsh coughs. "I-It…is my pure strength that is indefinite…not y-your polluted weaknesses, shit!"

   "Then maybe you should learn from this," Light-Ken made his stance. "Being a pure breed isn't what it's cracked up to be! The same goes for breeds like me."

  Kakarrotto expressed his frustrations in thought. No way would he ever believe that! Such acceptance could never be. A shit was a shit. Nothing more. To believe otherwise would mean the Saiya-jin race was wrong, and that could not be. He had fought so much, struggled greatly, for this level of infallibility. He had to prove his truth, somehow. Before he turned back to his weaker form. Thus the idea was made.

   He vanished again, his last appearance a smile.

   Light-Ken floated around the space where his opponent stood. He was calmer this time, his vengeful resolve gone. Now he would best Carrot Guy. He would be satisfied with that.

   But then he heard his opponent's voice. "I'm over here!" Quickly did the demi-Juraian meet this rendezvous. His entry brought him dismay. There stood Kakarrotto, with Illyana. The girl looked unconscious, but her warden still guarded her neck and torso with his arms. The Saiya-jin pressed her angelic face closer to his expression, which now had an animal's resemblance. It was like Beauty and the Beast.

  Such impressions served to grow the swordsman's anger. "What did you do to her?"

  "I found her like this." Kakarrotto spoke casually, though it didn't make him appear any friendlier. His finger stroked the girl's soft cheek. "Pretty thing isn't she?" It was the best credit he could admit about a lowlife who intrigued her.

   Such caressing tightened Light-Ken. He felt tempted to junk the second chance given to him. "Let her go."

   "I make the deal, shit," decreed Kakarrotto, desperation in his voice. "I realize that you can transform into that form, just as I can transform into a Super Saiya-jin. My wish is simple. Either you breakdown this form of yours, or I break this girl's neck."

   Such a deal! Light-Ken would have nothing for it. He could easily stop Kakarrotto before his fingers left sores on Illyana's neck. The Saiya-jin would still pay even if he killed her.

   Killed her? Wisdom cracked the arrogance within Light-Ken's resolve. Is that what he would do? Be like this murderer, caring about destroying him without a concern for the victims? Did that include this hostage? This demon sorceress whom he no longer lo…

  No, he didn't stop feeling that way, despite what happened. Not her. Not Illyana.

   "Fine," Light-Ken's face expressed the misgivings of his choice, but not the reasons for it. His green forehead mark, his majestic robes and his red eyes all disappeared. He bore no humility in his actions, but a stern look that wished for his part of the bargain to be obeyed. "Now release her."

   Kakarrotto was almost stunned by such sacrifice. Didn't he do this before? The thought was forcibly ended. He had the shit now. "Turn around."

    Tenchi hesitated.

   _"Turn around!"_ screamed the Saiya-jin. He brandished Illyana a little higher, strengthening his threat.

   Tenchi took great restraint in refusing the Saiya-jin's promise. His eyes betrayed his true reluctance. But he did as he was told. He turned his back on the Saiya-jin and Illyana. It didn't stop him from ruing his actions. A flinching stroke of pain sprang upon his upper back. It was a great pain, but the feeling then numbed, with everything else in his body. Like a puppet stripped of his strings, Tenchi fell face down to the ground. His body was lost to him. It took an effort to turn his head away from the dirt.

   Kakarrotto towered above him. "You're nothing but shit now."  The Saiya-jin began to leak himself upon the fallen. Tenchi felt the warm wetness of waste trickling on his face. Having his fun, Kakarrotto did his best to forget his earlier failures. To think such a shit almost beat the Super Saiya-jin! No, he decided. No such thing happened. Such revision felt good for his pride. This shit never transformed. This shit never opposed him seriously. This shit never came close to beating him.

   Unfortunately, thinking all this with only one eye provided formidable resistance to the denial. The humiliation and pain he had received was here to stay. Such resentment led to him kicking the boy's side. However, all Tenchi felt was turning over. It did nothing to his spirits. Spitting out the urine his mouth had accidentally swallowed, Tenchi fought with the last defense he had. "You haven't won yet."

   "I already have."

   Helplessness was now Tenchi's new condition. Taking huge breaths was the most he could do in terms of physical action. That he was distraught about his new paralysis was true, but other consequences brought this tragedy to a pale comparison. What would his friends and family think of his condition? Ryoko would be hurt. So would Ayeka. Sasami, Dad, Illyana, Sam. Their predictable horror for his injury was a worse idea.

   Only one good thing came of this. Illyana was safe, for now.

===

   Wolfsbane was finishing her story to Illyana about their situation. About how Dani believed that Kakarrotto was not always like this. That whatever changed him was sudden and abnormal. That the Saiya-jin was someone like Legion, with split personalities. This formed Dani's plan that maybe hitting the Saiya-jin with something psychologically scary might cause a switch, like when Magik scared Legion back to normal. "Thanks," Magik felt the sting of that remark. In stride, she replied that something must have gone wrong with Dani's plan, with Wolfsbane's nod satisfying her. The wolf-girl replied that the plan's backfire sent herself, Dani, Shan, Roberto, Gohan, and Betsy into Carrot Guy's mind.

    At that point, Wolfsbane was surprised to learn that Magneto and Piccolo were also in this realm, looking for them. The story's continuation had the undaunted Dani deciding to have the group look for the center of Carrot Guy's mind. However, the trip led to her being separated from the rest of the group.

  Which might have been a good thing, Wolfsbane was convinced, since it was she who discovered Carrot Guy's mind. She found that Carrot Guy was indeed a different personality than Goku, but the two were linked in thought and emotion. That meant that since Goku was good, Carrot Guy was not all evil. Magik was skeptical, exemplifying Sam and Amara as victims.

   "But did he kill them?" Wolfsbane asked, hoping it wasn't true. Magik's _No _proved her belief. The wolf-girl maintained that although Carrot Guy could bring pain, he was nary a killer.

   "Well, you better be right!" the sorceress threatened. It was then that Wolfsbane noticed something. The wrongness almost blended with the chaos looming around them, but her keen senses found a unique oddity. There was a tensing in Magik. She appeared frightened all of a sudden. That was a surprise for the wolf-girl. Magik frightened her.

   Her ears made out a whisper from the witch's lips. _Tenchi_.

   "What Illyana? What's it t' do wit Tenchi?"

   Illyana would have said she had no idea, but the cold shock that stuck her in that instant had become chillier. She knew what was wrong. All priorities were trashed. "Sorry, Furball, but I gotta go."

   "No such thing. I canna find the gang by myself."

   "Tenchi's in trouble!" Illyana's word was no plea.

   "He'll be alright."

   "I don't buy it," said Illyana.

   "An what 'bout the team?"

   "Exactly!" shouted Illyana, the meaning of that word clear. It put Wolfsbane to the stop of her questioning. She had forgotten that Tenchi was as much a member of the New Mutants as Dani and she was. Nor was the fact about Illyana's feelings, even though the wolf-girl had doubts that such pure emotions existed in such like her. Och, it was so difficult for her to make decisions! Everyone else in the group would have made a better compromise.

   She tried her best. "So would you abandon one teammate for another?" Wolfsbane couldn't believe the cruelty of her words.

   "Fine!" Magik showed the grudge of this agreement. "But the moment we find 'em, I'm outta here!" s if someone granted her wish, the two came upon a large dome made of brick. Magik and Wolfsbane landed upon it, making not the easiest of landings. "This is where the location spell stops," Magik quickly declared. "Bye." She suddenly dematerialized, getting some protest from the wolf-girl. She felt a series of vibrations from the dome.

  The side exploded. This hole caused the whole facility to evaporate. Losing all sign of the barrier, Wolfsbane felt an opening up of familiar scents. She was ecstatic to feel the warmth of Dani's rapport. What she got was disappointment. It was not her own. It was Dani. She was imprisoned by this great despair, giving her a consuming area of self-pity that refused any optimism. 

    "Dani?" the wolf-girl called out for her friend in mind and voice. The receiving of her appearance showed Dani to be in a withdrawn state, appearing neither alert nor unconscious in her state. It was Magneto who carried her, his appearance in his old costume almost frightening the wolf-girl.

    Sensing such dour presentations of her friend almost caused Wolfsbane to feel the same. But she fought for happiness since Shan and Roberto (bearing Betsy in his arms) were there. And then there was Gohan. "Rahne!" the boy yelped in delight.

   Despite a smile, Wolfsbane saw no time for an emotional reunion. "We have t' hurry. Our friends are fighting Kakarrotto!"

   Free of the prison, the headmaster sensed a little of what was happening outside. The threat confirmed, Magneto overcame the fatigue he made for this escape. "We have to return to our physical bodies now! Karma, possess everyone save for Wolfsbane, Piccolo and myself!"

   Karma gave uncertainty, which Magneto predicted. "Do not worry. Piccolo and I will boost your powers for this endeavor.

   Hearing this without his say, Piccolo would have returned to the real world his own way, but Gohan's safety depended on him.

   "I shall try!" shouted the Vietnamese Mutant, her head shinning with a halo. These apparitions also set upon Gohan and Dani, as well as Roberto and Betsy.

=== 

   The only clothing Kakarrotto had was the wristband. Unraveling it revealed the six Senzu Seeds. Swallowing one seed victimized Kakarrotto's gnarled body with enchanted healing. The broken bones became set and strong again. The wounds became sealed. The burns faded, turning clean and fleshy. His fatigue was ended, replaced by a stamina that felt fresh and new. He was well again, except for one thing. The warrior knew this by his one eye. Destroying the shit's spine seemed too merciful. Getting closer to inflict worse, his vendetta was hit by a fresh memory. Wasn't there two Dragon Balls near that girl when he took her away?

===

   Tenchi soon found that Kakarrotto's departure was temporary. He saw the Saiya-jin, hair and eyes black again, looking brand new save for the eye. The Dragon Balls were in his arms. A kick sent Tenchi back to facing the ground. He watched the magical orbs tumble before him.

   He felt his ponytail being grabbed, feeling pain for the first time with its pull. "I want you to see this, shit." He heard the Saiya-jin whisper to his ear. "See how your betters get what is deserved to them." Tenchi then heard ripping sounds. Then his mouth felt Kakarrotto's hand stuffing it with shreds of his own clothing, topping it with a gag wound around his face. "That will keep you from intercepting my wish."

   Tenchi's eyes grew puzzled at Kakarrotto's improved condition. How could he be so recovered in such a short time? Searching a clue with his mind, Tenchi found one from Kuririn's words about the Senzu Seeds. They healed wounds, right?

   Now all seven orbs were brought into place. Their connection caused each ball to shine with its magical incandescence. A string of magic electricity grew around this source, hitting the sky as well.

   The crescent moon vanished as the sky turned into a blackness that eclipsed night, as if that rivalry was possible. A new glow took full precedence, a creation that was impressive and breathtaking. A long serpent took domain over the scene. Tenchi now saw a being that rivaled Tsunami in all her magnificence.

   "Reflect upon your desire mortal," Shenlong's words added more shudders than its appearance had done. "For I shall grant any wish…But only one."

    At first, no words came from the wisher. Kakarrotto felt unease with the intimidation this god gave to his pride. But that would soon change. He would join this beast's level of being now, then dispose of him. He would suffer no more rivals.

   "I wish for Immortality!" Kakarrotto spit the words out, intoxicated by the excitement of fulfillment.

   The divine Dragon God increased that excitement. "It shall be done!"

   Kakarrotto shut his eyes, ready to feel the stimulation of being all-powerful. Indeed, a shaft of light grew upon him, beginning to radiate divinity upon him. It was a glory he reveled in. Now the universe shall see the restoration of the Saiya-jin race. He shall rule all, with all opposition destroyed.

   His ecstasy was deterred by a female growl. Kakarrotto turned to perceive it. It was that girl, charging at him with a sword. The look of her face, drawn with a rage of animal-like insanity, showed her intentions.

   Kakarrotto made his stand. He was not going to be bothered by any more of these kids. The girl did not stop her deadly trek, swinging her sword fearsomely. The Saiya-jin's arm came to block the blade. It went right through his hand. Kakarrotto's attention was captured. The shock of seeing yet another weapon cut through him, as well as the realization that this particular sword thrust did nothing of the sort, kept him away from the Soulsword's true target.

   Unlike the non-eldritch Saiya-jin, the four-star Dragon Ball proved more susceptible to Magik's sword. It cleaved the orb in half, sparking a chain reaction. A new line of mystical energy traveled upon the six remaining orbs, flashing wildly. Such disruption was matched by the Dragon God. Shenlong widened its long mouth, bringing forth a roar of pain. Its head and arms swung back and forth. Kakarrotto was frozen to this incredible sight. The light upon him vanished before its effect could be delivered, as was the inevitable effect. The Dragon could only exist if the seven Dragon Balls were together. One ball's removal meant the Dragon's end.   

    And so it was as a thousand beams of light exploded from every spot of the Dragon God. The final point was made as Shenlong erupted in a burst of fire and smoke that consumed its divine form. The smoke's dispersion revealed nothing more of the Dragon. The remaining balls transformed into stones. The night became a little brighter now, with the moon's reappearance.

===

  With augmentation from Piccolo and himself, Magneto amplified Karma's possession to include everyone, especially Dani. The mind-link she shared with Wolfsbane proved the key for their return. Wolfsbane's restoration to human form pulled the students and Gohan back to the corporeal realm.

    Karma's return saw her closely facing the water. Turning it, she saw Dani was with her, staring mindlessly at the reflection of herself. More conscious, Shan was able to analyze her position. She was bound upon on Brightwind's back, the horse halfway submerged in the ocean. Before her was Chichi's car. Luna was inside it. Shan didn't like the scene of the babe with Chichi, but she understood the wrongness of her jealousy. She had unfairly used Luna as a replacement for her own siblings. She missed Leong and Nga so much.

   On a small raft behind the car, there was Magneto, Betsy, and Doug. There was also a tall man dressed in clothes like Kuririn. The reason for the origins of their present position was put aside as Shan saw a large glow in the sky above the island. Before it exploded, she was able to note that it was shaped like a dragon. That wasn't a good sign, especially if her teammates were at the island. She had to help.

   But Brightwind could only answer to Dani, and she was certainly not in the acting mood. Shan knew this, as well as her own reservations about her next step. Her mind became one with the horse. She got a tough refusal, getting a battle made harder by the strain of getting everyone back here. But Karma won over the horse. His wings beat upon the watery surface, splashing some of it on Shan' face. She deserved that. But soon the horse was in the air. 

   Chichi's attention was seeing Magneto wake up. Seeing his head rise brought her gladness. Shock then came when he fell back down. Planting Luna to the seat by her, Chichi sat through the car door's window, crying out the headmaster's name with concern.

  Fortunately, Magneto's face-turn to her showed that the collapse was not fatal. He looked incredibly drained. 

  Noticing Mrs. Goku's attention to the old man in equal helpings of confusion and concern, Yamuch got the perfect diversion.

===

   Gohan witnessed his own restoration to reality by feeling the pain on his cheeks. They still smarted from the blows he received from his father. This thinking instantly alerted Gohan to the present situation. Trying to sit up, the boy found he was bound to something. He broke the ropes easily. Emancipation revealed Roberto and a human Rahne were with him, equally trussed up on what looked like the door to his house. They too had returned to consciousness.

    Gohan grabbed the ropes. Roberto quickly denied his offer. "I can do it myself, hombre." Transforming into his Sunspot form, a sight that would never cease to calm Gohan's interest in it, proved his word. Rahne proved slower in freedom. Changing to her wolfen form this time around was a sore transformation. The previous act of transforming into a human felt like lifting an anchor, not quite an exaggeration considering she pulled five minds with her. Gohan did the honor of breaking her free.

   By their normal senses, it was clear that the three of them were on the beach. For more sub-normal advice, Wolfsbane felt her furry ears twitching. She stared to the mountain before her. "I hear Carrot Guy! Illyana's with her!"

   Realizing what that meant was easy for this group. What to do about it wasn't sure for all of them. Gohan, sensing the violence going on up there, felt the most reluctance. Why should he help that girl? She harmed Piccolo, almost killed him! Better if she died…

  The thought changed Gohan. What a nasty thing to think! He wasn't like his father. His guilt accelerated by Wolfsbane cry that Illyana helped her find them. "We have t' help her 'n any case!"

   Gohan responded with flight.

   "Stop Go…" Wolfsbane's warning was cut short by near faint.

   Sunspot grabbed the wolf-girl's side. "Take it easy, you used your wolfen abilities a lot in that plane."

   "I'm alright," she cried, but the end of her furry appearance proved that was not the truth.

  It failed to lessen her friend's regard. "Fortunately I haven't used mine at all." Sunspot supported the girl to his shoulders, and continued her pursuit. It would have been a slow trek from the mountain, but then came a man dressed like Kuririn floating by them. "Wanna hand?"

    With the sight of Shan waving at them from Brightwind (with Dani behind her), Sunspot and Rahne accepted Yamucha's offer.

===  

   Leaning on her staked sword, Magik smiled in spite. It was true that she would probably hate herself in the morning for totaling the team's chances of getting back home. However, right now she enjoyed totaling Carrot Guy's chances for immortality. Served him right for harming her Tenchi. She should see to his injuries.

   She then met Kakarrotto. "You bitch!"

   Rue for her ignorance became clearer to Magik as she was smacked into the air, leading to her forceful tumble down the hill. She hit the ground with an ungentle landing, her armor protecting her body in some parts, not in others. Her beautiful features were now marked by a huge bruise.

   "Looks like I forgot about a back-up plan," she joked in her pain.

   She saw the legs of Kakarrotto picking her up with a kick, giving her another violent landing. It stripped her of most of her conscious ability.

   "You meddling brat! Don't you see what you have done?! Immortality was going to be mine!" Reasoning was unworkable for the Saiya-jin. Whatever spell that attracted him to this girl was gone now. He would devote to her destruction. His left hand straightened its fingers in a stabbing gesture.

    Illyana managed to sit up, unable to do much else in physical terms. Looked like she was going to die before blacking out. She lowered her head, accepting her fate. "I…love you Tenchi."

   Kakarrotto's growl signaled his attack. His arm charged like a striking viper, tearing through the body's flesh and inside organs as if they were paper, coming out free at the other end.

  Illyana's face felt the extreme flush of warm blood. There was no pain. Her eyes finally took notice in what was the last time. Before consciousness left her completely, she saw that death had been taken from her.

  "Gohan?" she whispered before collapsing.

  The boy kept still, his mind quickly picking at everything that led to this. His arrival to see Tenchi lying gagged on a hill. The sight of his father ready to kill Illyana. His resolve to save her. The realization that pulling her away was too late. The decision of coming between them. The last remaining hopes that he was wrong about his father. All these thoughts came with the sight of his father's hand tearing right through him.

===

    Kakarrotto reflexively flung his arm forward, freeing it of its victim. That hard animal glare in the Saiya-jin's one eye, thirsty for violence, quickly atrophied. It watched the shit land, saw him lying there. He kept this stare, studying its target in detail. His arm also became his study. This bloodied hand looked like it belonged to a different person altogether. Did he really do it? Repulsion. The limb was now out of his sight. He continued watching the shit. He watched as those kids came to its side. He made no aggression.

  Knowledge began to fill his numb thoughts. So he killed the shit. That was what he was planning to do: ridding his own life of that embarrassment. That pollution was the scar to his pure record, the lasting achievement of his weak past. It could only be forgotten if that abomination died. One wish had come true. By those final breaths, that filthy mark would be erased, a triumph of the Saiya-jin.

   Except, why wasn't he happy about it?

   Indeed, pleasure was absent. The exact opposite fell on the warrior. He hurt. The loss of his eye, the searing of his flesh by that other shit, the destruction of his plans, these ailments lost their potency in view of this present agony he felt. Many a time did he imagine the shit's execution with a wicked delight. Now that the expected event was happening, Kakarrotto found it difficult to imagine the final course. It served to worsen the pain.

    But that thing was shit! It had no right to live. Why should he care if it died?

    Kakarrotto couldn't find the answer. His search for one left him as motionless as a statue.

===

     Gohan was scared of dying. But since fighting these battles led to such an eventuality, he fought such fears. Strangely, the expectations of his death proved much scarier than the real thing. There was this quick stab of agony, but it faded. Instead, he got this sleepy feeling. He should fight it, but he felt so tired.   

    His gaze saw a shadowy figure hovering over him. It didn't look like Roberto. However, the boy felt like he expected him. Gohan's eyes grew smaller for better focus. He recognized all who sat near him (was that Yamucha?), but who was the dark person? It was getting so hard to think, to stay awake.

   Dani stood like a statue over the boy. She was drawn to him. Valkyries were drawn to death. The boy must be looking at her as Death itself. She felt nothing but failure, which motivated her present actions to commit nothing.

   Her cold stance differed with the others. A tear-stricken Rahne sat before Gohan's head, ready to explode. Shan sat above her, attempting to give support to her broken heart. Roberto frantically pressed the boy's wound with his own shirt. As the garment's black and yellow colors became soiled with red, Roberto hoped that he was saving the boy's life.

   Yamucha was at the boy's feet, thinking about the best way to help. But it didn't look good. A Senzu Seed was miles away. He had followed the winged horse, getting no answer from the two cute girls who rode it. By the time he reached the island with the black being and the she-wolf, that great Ki was missing, Goku or Kakarrotto was standing in shock, and Gohan lied bleeding to death. The hole of his wound and the blood on Kakarrotto's hand gave him some horrible clues.

   Though he showed better demeanor to this tragedy than the New Mutants, Yamucha's horror was just as great. Goku killed his son? It was wrong, all wrong! But Yamucha also thought Buruma loved him. He also believed Goku was a noble hero. Both were lies. His entire world had become a insane remake of his old one.

     Seeing the uselessness of his aid, Roberto rose back to his feet, his head affixed to the cause of this horrible scene. He was silent, but the crushed frown quivered for release. "You swine!" He marched toward Kakarrotto, his body losing its natural color, absorbing into a being of darkness. "I'll kill you!"

    He really meant it, but Wolfsbane jumped before him. "No Roberto, its wrong!" She didn't understand why she was still standing. She felt ready to collapse by this horrible burden, the burden of failure. For the second time, the New Mutants had failed to protect a child just like them. This casualty was on them all. Her pain stopped Sunspot, but he remained standing. His fists shaking at their inability to ease the grief he felt.

   For the first time in their encounters, the two Mutants saw the Saiya-jin without his usual face of anger. He looked like he was in shock, trying not to show it. "Y-you don't understand," his words softly noted, "that's a shit." But each word was hollow in their vocal pronouncement. If Sunspot was thinking normally, he would deduce that Kakarrotto was as deeply affected by his own actions as they were. But right now he needed no understanding. He wanted no sympathy for this murderer. The Saiya-jin had committed the ultimate betrayal to his son.  

    The behavior of her friends warm to her coldness, Dani's eyes remained fixed upon Gohan. The spirit of Freeza glowed brighter upon the boy. Death was coming. And Dani knew it was her fault. Because of this fault, she could do nothing. She heard nothing but her own thoughts now. It was as if she was in a different world from all this. This allowed her to hear laughter. It was a laughter that brought fear.

  Dani knew that voice. So what? She couldn't do anything about it.

  She knew that person was coming. So? Couldn't do anything about it.

  She knew what that person was going to do to Gohan. She couldn't…couldn't…

  "No! No! No!" the cold mask broke apart. The tears finally streaming down her face, the Cheyenne grabbed strongly to her restored warmth. Whatever happened before, she was not going to let the consequences happen. If Gohan would die, at least he would die free.

   "Battle stations, team!" Dani gave her orders, running to the unconscious Illyana.

   None of her friends understood this cry. Then they spotted a tear in open space. Out from this portal was a woman dressed in green. Her clothing was as skin-tight as her cape was large and flowing, complete with a huge collar twice the size of its wearer's head.

   "Hela!" Dani growled with forbiddance.

   "Who?" said Yamucha, unable to recognize the woman, even though she had this great Ki.

   "She is the Goddess of Death in Norse Mythology," explained Shan, coming to an awful truth. Roberto joined her in this grim analysis. If Dani prophesized Gohan's death, the Brazilian's mind read in frightening detail, than Hela's appearance would be for only one thing. "He's going to claim Gohan!"

   "By the holy rood!" screeched Wolfsbane. Both abandoned Kakarrotto.

    Hela looked upon Dani with her pupil-less eyes, portrayed from a green mask that only revealed the lower half of her face. "I thank thee, Valkyrie, for thy task," she spoke with her emotion, which wasn't much. Despite the cumbersome trappings on her shoulders, she walked easily to the boy's direction.

   Dani blocked her trail. "Back off, Hela! This ain't Asgard! Gohan doesn't believe in you!"

   "That factor carries truth, but I cannot cast ignorance upon those Odin's chooser of the slain have marked."

   The implications of that mention gave Dani a lot to think about. "No!" she cried in denial. "Not Pat!"

   The goddess snickered in delight at the problem she caused. "Fear not about that regard. Yon comrade was found unsuitable for Hel. But this child…my eyes have found favor with him."

   "Whatever!" screamed Mirage, her strength returned. Brightwind rode to her side, an aid she used wisely as she leapt upon her steed. "I messed with you before, death-bringer! I swear by my ancestors that I will not let you take this life!"

    "I remember!" Hela raised her hand to Mirage. A trail of energy came from her fingers, zapping the Valkyrie and her steed away. "I also ken your lack of strength against myself back then," her green lips curved in delicious victory. "I see such rules have been maintained." She returned to the boy with excited hope. A touch of him by her hand, and the child would be hers forever. A valued servant.

   Shan embraced Gohan, staring at the goddess with disdain. She readied herself for possession. But a green-skinned hand beat her to it. Its clawed grasp blended with Hela's own emerald gloved wrist. Piccolo said nothing as he confronted the goddess. His eyes proved his intentions, glaring since he awoke in the waters. Rising from the surface, he caught an even colder flash of telepathy. With the final reserves of energy, the Namekian raced to the island. He would use the last ounce to kill this God.

   But he never fought Hela before. "Fool!" The word of Hela brought a cold stab to the Namekian. His hand grew sick and withered. It shriveled like a rotten fruit, the scales and the bone disintegrating into dust. "Thou hast met death twice," Hela was smug in her victory. "You wish to repeat it?"

    The Namekian's shoulder was the next target for this spreading disease. Piccolo now understood the consequences. He acted upon it. His other arm, still unaffected with decomposition, plunged its clawed hand straight into his neck. The link between body and head was violently severed, its lower stump vanishing into destruction. The intact head fell and rolled away.

   Yamucha was ready to fight when he saw this incredible act. This Hela killed Piccolo…with a touch! He thought about the fate happening to him. The resolve to fight began to leave him.

   Hela then spoke. "Most of all who hath gathered here," she announced in a cool tone, "hath lost against my cause. Unlike most, you have been granted reprieves. Temporary at that," she spoke in delight. "Why must thee seek to extend a fight you will not win?"

   Shan, the only person who seemed to be paying attention, questioned Hela's advice. From her childhood she had fought for life, despite many awful temptations to give up. She would continue to do so. She wasn't the only one who shared this idea.

===

   Tenchi's teeth bit at the gag that kept the stuffing in his mouth. The fact that it was the only thing he could do was frustration defined. He saw Kakarrotto punch Illyana down the hill, but his position gave him no view of her destination. He could only hear the monster's screams and Illyana's groans of pain. Once again did Tenchi lose his stoic mask. His sacrifice was now going to be rendered moot.

   His ears heard a ghastly sound, like something tearing into a body. It was now finished. She was gone. As before, images and words flooded the boy's thoughts. All on Illyana, the good and the bad. His first meeting her in combat, her consolation to him when he lost his family, the salvation she brought to his family, and to his own soul. Seeing her true self. That first kiss in Limbo. That second kiss in Gunsmoke. The acceptance. The loving. The betrayal.

   And Tenchi couldn't feel a thing. He had used up his feelings. Illyana's death left him cold. He hoped this coldness did not last. She didn't deserve it. Their relationship was over, but he would want to regret her loss.

   The only thing he could see was a techno-organic head veering over him.

   Even despite his gag, Tenchi's words would have sounded bored. He thought he was seeing an illusion. But then came a beautiful delay to this sight. No dream existed. The coldness melted, emotions washing through him. He was happy. He would have spoken more enthusiastically if not for the gag.

   "QUERY: Tenchifriend- POSSESSING- speaking- INABILITY?"

  Startled, Tenchi screamed within the gag. Fortunately, Warlock got the idea and proceeded to release his friend of his mouth restraints.

   "Warlock, you're alive!" 

   "SELF- dispersed. SELF- reconstituted."

   Seeing the techno-organism rendered Tenchi's own problems trivial. The importance of his paralysis almost became nonexistent when Tenchi's mind picked up the next meaning of what Warlock's revival entailed. "What about Doug?"

    The round eyes of Warlock became half-closed in sadness. Not ready for this reaction, Tenchi frantically hoped it didn't mean anything. "What happened? Tell me!"

    "SELF-and- SELFSOULFRIENDDOUG- performed- DEMERGING- procedure- WHEN- kakarrottofoe- COMMENCED- attack. MASSIVE- explosion- INITIATED- gestalt- DESTRUCTION. Mass- SCATTERING- of- GESTALT- forced- DETAINMENT- of- DEMERGING- process. FORTUNATE- effect: SCATTERED- reconstitution- DELAYED- permanent- FUSION. Once- SELF- reformation- CONCLUDED, self- SEPARATED- from- DOUGFRIEND."

   Tenchi's impatience overwhelmed the babble. "Is he alive?"

   "CONSCIOUSNESS- negative. LIFEGLOW- emitting- FORTUNATE- strength. SELF- transported- SELFSOULDDOUGFRIEND- to- SAFETY. Self- INITIATES- self- PRESENCE- for- TENCHIFRIEND."  

  Finally content at this, Tenchi almost cried. But the sudden emotion freed his imprisoned feelings for Illyana. He hurt. "Warlock, y-you've got to stop Kakarrotto. I can't move my body."

   The mention of that name brought Warlock into a frenzy. "CORRECTION- in- ABILITY, tenchifriend." The techno-being broke up into a thousand pieces. The paralyzed boy now saw himself rising. His bowed head checked to see what had happened. He was covered with Warlock! The alien was now on him, enshrouding his broken body in a skin-tight suit of organic circuitry. His arms and legs could move, although not by his own will. "Warlock," he spoke, his chin touching his new 'clothes', "can you please lift my head up?"

   A warlockian collar lifting his head, Tenchi could now view the environment below the cliff. He saw the other group of New Mutants, but it was Illyana who caught his view, lying still but relatively unharmed. Before his heart could relax, it was torn again when he caught the true victim of Kakarrotto's vengeance. Gohan being cradled by Shan. Dead? That murderer…

   Then came this green-garbed figure out of nowhere. She blasted Dani and her horse aside.

   A mask came down over Tenchi's eyes, revealing a spyglass that emitted words and targets. It resembled a videogames with a scorecard and targets.

   Before Tenchi could ask who the green-costumed woman was, a full description lined the glass. _Hela._

   "Some villain you fought?"

   Then came a list if words. _Death-bringer. Decorporation through bodily contact. Precaution advised._

   As bad as these readouts gave, Tenchi thought Kakarrotto a worse threat. His belief grew when he saw Wolfsbane leaping for the Saiya-jin.

   Fortunately, Warlock shared his concern, heading for the scene without asking. Tenchi's courage was immune to his paralysis.

===

   Dani's tough landing brought Wolfsbane to her fallen friend.

   "I'm okay, furtop!" moaned Dani, her torso the only thing on the rise. "Looks like this caper's been shot to hell."

   "But we canna give up! Gohan..."

   Dani spouted reality. "There's no way we can stop Hela. Only another god could take her out."

   Getting an alien thought flash of Carrot Guy, Dani glared at her friend. "No, Rahne. It won't work! He's too far gone."

   "No, ye're mistaken!" The wolf-girl leapt from her friend. "I'll prove it!"

   "Stop Rahne!"

   The wolf-girl pushed all ability of speed in her romp to Kakarrotto. It meant losing all of her human instincts save for one- the need for this man. But no power of hers could reach the Saiya-jin as he touched his forehead, vanishing him away from this place.

    Leaping over the ground that he once stood, the wolf transformed into a lupine, her scents picking up his former presence, her thoughts and feelings resurfacing. With it came the return of failure. "Come back!" her animal mouth groaned. Why did he leave? Didn't he know his son needed him?

   "Rahne!" Sunspot abandoned a boulder he was lifting for his furry friend. He made his steps hoping Gohan would forgive him in this betrayal. Luckily, he saw Piccolo coming to the rescue. "What were you thinking?" he asked the wolf-girl.

   Just then, someone landed before them. It was Warlock…and Tenchi?

   Wolfsbane had to ask. "Where's Doug?"

   "Safe at the moment," said Tenchi, whose smell convinced Wolfsbane of his truth.

   "What's happening?"

   "Oh nothing!" Roberto snapped with sarcasm at the obvious question. "Carrot Guy just mortally wounded Gohan and Hela the Goddess of death is after his soul."

   Tenchi blotted out the confusion over the latter part of that line, reaching the priority. "Is Gohan dead?"

   "Soon, with Hela getting his soul for who knows what evil," Sunspot shouted every word in impatience, "but Rahne here is running off on a wild goose chase after Carrot Guy!"

   "Tis not a wild goose chase! I know deep down that Carrot Guy cares for his son! If he stops her, Gohan's soul will be free."

   Possessing no knowledge of what these two Mutants had experienced, Tenchi and Warlock were uncertain about their facts. The two now had Wolfsbane facing them. "Locke, remember when ye tapped onto Lila's stargate? If Carrot Guy has a similar teleportation gate, can ye tap onto tha' an' send me t' him!"

  Tenchi was shocked to learn Warlock had such a power. Why wasn't this brought up when they were in Gunsmoke?

   "That's madness Rahne!" Sunspot's strong grip almost crushed the wolf-girl's furry arm.

   "I do na care! Tis the best we can do!"

   Tenchi was equally apprehensive about her attempt. But he caught onto a recent memory. "Maybe you can still save Gohan's life too. Carrot Guy has some Senzu Seeds that can heal lethal wounds. It might work on Gohan."

   Wolfsbane was enlightened. "Then we must go t' him!"

   But Tenchi did not abandon caution. "You're forgetting the major problem. Carrot Guy!"

   But nothing could deter the wolf-girl. "Tis the best chance we c'n afford! Help us Locke!"

   "WISH- affirmative! SELF- will- OBEY!"

  "Not without me!" Sunspot drew himself to this mad scheme with reluctance.

   Tenchi was unconvinced, but he gave his blessings. "Me and Locke will fight this Hela, and give you the time you need! Hurry!"

===   

   The area was bright and sunny, a contrast from his previous location. Kakarrotto gave it no notice. This disinterest clearly proved that a change of scenery did no good for his ill mood. No good at all. No distance could separate himself from that memory. It was fresh. It was terrible. "Get out of my mind!" Kakarrotto shouted in vain.

   "Forget that."

   Feeling the burst of Kis before him, Kakarrotto quickly put a defense to the voice's actual person. Before him were more of _them_. That dark boy and the red-haired girl. These brats' presence never ceased to antagonize Kakarrotto. Why couldn't these brats leave him alone?

   The voice, belonging to Roberto, continued his cold words. "How could you abandon your son at a time like this?"

   Kakarrotto felt stung by that question. It began a terror inside of him.

   Rahne was different from her friend in approach. "Kakarrotto, you have t' save y'r son!"

   Kakarrotto backed away in fright, repelled by her words. "I don't care!"

   Much to his already agonizing dismay, Rahne advanced. "Tha's na true! Ye know it!"

   "What do you know?" Kakarrotto shrugged her.

   Despite the tears, Rahne fought against hysteria. "I've been 'n yuir mind. I know what ye truly feel!" This emotional state was causing whiskers to sprout from her face. "I'm just like you! I believed 'n things, only t' see new ideas happen t' make them seem false. If they are, then that makes my life false as well. I want t' deny them with all my heart."

   Kakarrotto paused at the feeling touch of those words. "Silence! I'll listen no more!"

   "Kakarrotto, tis wrong t' deny such things! Ye really love yuir son, but y're afraid t' admit it 'cause it means y'r life's a lie."

   "No!" Kakarrotto kept his head away. He blocked his ears against these words. They sounded right. "You don't know me!"

    His left elbow was now wound by furry arms. "But Gohan's 'n danger! Not only 'n death! Ye saw tha' woman. She'll capture Gohan's soul, make him her slave forever an' ever! Ye canna let him to tha' fate! Y're the only one who c'n save 'im."

   As if the lupine's embrace was poison, Kakarrotto tore his arm free. "Let go of me!"

   Suddenly, Wolfsbane went into a panic. "Dani!" she roared. Her mind was on fire.

  Thinking this attack was by Kakarrotto, Roberto became Sunspot, shouting with a fisted gesture. "You villain! Are you so engulfed by that pride of yours that you cannot save your own flesh-and-blood?"

   "He isn't my…"

   "Stop lying to yourself!"

   Kakarrotto retaliated to these words vocally, taking the Brazilian by the throat. "Shut up!" He frowned. "Or I'll make you shut up!"

   Sunspot cared nothing for the dangerous position. His strong eyes mocked this threat. "Well, here is you chance to prove yourself as a Saiya-jin!" He angrily declared. "You can kill me or save Gohan."

   Kakarrotto began to growl. How dare this youth give him this choice!

   "Choose!" Sunspot gurgled his voice. "Who are you really? A Saiyan or a father!" 

   Kakarrotto's face remained affixed into an expression that mixed anger, confusion, fear, and indecisiveness. Worse, his mind forcefully opened to the thought of the shit's death, the agony growing unbearable. 

    "Kill me or save him!" Roberto screamed for what he knew was the last time, his fate ready to join Gohan's. 

===

  Hela viewed all through the eyeholes of her mask.

  Then the mask was no longer on her.

  Her true identity was exposed to all. It looked like half of her face had decayed to a skull, and still disintegrating. With a panic that was undignified, the Goddess looked for the thief whose skin would be flayed for eternity. Seeing nothing, she realized that such a robbery was a lie. Again did her thin fingers bombard a wave of deadly energy upon Mirage. The mask was restored to Hela's head, as she expected. Her attack also did precious little to her victim, as was also expected. She needed this Valkyrie.

  Her victim twitched from that electrical show. Would have been dead. At least the pain showed her she was not. Guess being a Valkyrie meant some invulnerability from the death goddess. Too bad it softened the feelings of her body. With that power gone, Dani resorted to her voice. "Somebody save Gohan!"

   Fortunately, circuit-veined tentacles wound around the Goddess' torso, dragging her backwards through the wildly spinning treadmill-wheeled Warlock. Just as Hela freed herself with a death-touch, Warlock severed his/its link. Tenchi exhaled this escape, which was the only thing he could do. It was one thing to fight a battle he couldn't win. Quite another if he was fighting this battle completely helpless.

   Free of her manacle, Hela made a somersault on the ground. It gave harm to nothing but her pride. Unfortunately, her pride was very important to her. Her resentment boiled. Deities should not be so violated. These mortals had grown too sure in their independence from their divine authorities. A lesson would be made for these mortals, a lesson which began with her leap into the air, her cape spread out like bat wings.

   Her flight was likened to an angel of death. Tenchi was scared. Hela thought that good. That was the true way mortals should react to her. Her arrogance failed to consider Tenchi's real worry that this diversion might not be long enough to save Gohan. And the Goddess' landing at a few feet before this duo gave ample proof of that.

   But Hela felt the pull again. This time it was her cape being latched by the hand of Yamucha. He had suppressed his fears, hoping his prophesied demise in the future might guarantee his survival right now. His intervention did succeed in getting Hela's dark stare. "You dare to touch thine lowly hands upon one like me?" the Goddess was shouting now, swinging her arms. Her hand smoked with decomposition energy ready to be expressed. The victim had the luck of ducking, his hair being the true casualty. But the closeness of this death brought illness to the former bandit. This weakness felled him.

   Ready to bring the final death to this one, Hela's thoughts suddenly became not her own. But it was brief. The manipulator's power was too exhausted to fight such a headstrong being like Hela. Karma realized that she had made Gohan's situation worse.

   "Thy error was made," spoke Hela. "Thou should not have given distraction to one that I want!" She presented her open hand. No longer willing to get what she wanted through touch, Hela would now resort to getting what she want through a blast of her power. 

   Suddenly, an explosion abruptly unbalanced her stand. The hit threw the Goddess off her feet. More humiliation! Hela's anger was divine wrath. Who else challenged death in this combative fashion?

   That was Kakarrotto. He was the culprit. His smoking hand proved that. "Leave…it…alone!"  the Saiya-jin spoke, every word an uncertainty. His foundations shattering, his beliefs shaken to the core, only one emotion remained strong within Kakarrotto, the compassion that was now destroying him. It forbid him to let the shit die.

   "By irony," Hela smirked. "The killer becomes the savior."

   Karma flinched as he saw Kakarrotto standing above her. She saw a fist open. Five small seeds dropped to the ground.

   "G-give one…to him," Kakarrotto spoke in reluctant moans. "Hope he chokes!" The Saiya-jin hollered despite himself. His hair became like gold, his eyes glowing with green hues. He went after Hela.

   Dropping confusion, Shan obeyed the advice. She put the bean into Gohan's mouth. The boy's jaw did not move.

   Heart chilled, eyes pierced, unable to cry, Shan came to a final resort. It made her feel even colder. She didn't want to die, but no other choice existed. Her face paused, squeezing in strength for this endeavor.

   Getting no resistance (not a good sign), Karma's power shared herself with Gohan's lessening thoughts, soon to become nothing but a pulse of nerve endings. This tie would either mean life or death. Slowly Gohan's mouth moved with her own mouth. She could feel the bean roll down his throat. But it paused in its descent. _Move!_ Karma pressed herself for motivation. _Move…_ the command was smaller this time. She felt this great exhaustion, the eternal sleep. She can't…shouldn't…should abide it.

   In that near acceptance, Karma knew the defining time had come. Both of them would now die. The eventual surrender taking its complete hold, she thrust one final thought of motivation. Then she saw blackness…

  "Shan!" the dark void had a voice. "Shan!"

   Opening her eyes, Karma saw the blackness end. It was Gohan speaking her name. He looked better. The hole on his shirt revealed no wound on his chest.

  Hearing and seeing great explosions brought the woman to the truth that neither had gone to heaven. A victory had been won. Long had Karma's power been a curse. It destroyed her brother Tran, and indulged the ambitions of her uncle and Farouk. Her power had claimed so many lives. Now, it had saved one.

   Karma celebrated this victory by hugging Gohan. "Bless the lord!" 

   Similar spirits engulfed Mirage. Her eyes beheld a more beautiful sight. The vision of Freeza evaporated into nothingness. She felt ready to cry.   

   For that brief moment, Kakarrotto's battle with Hela took second importance.

   Hela ignored her object's recovery. She would still claim Gohan, but after she dealt with the father. He will die first. She stabbed her arms toward Kakarrotto, projecting a flush of deadly force. Kakarrotto dodged that attack, responding it with his own power.

   This clash of energy was immense to the Goddess. Never since Thor did she encounter a foe with such power. She knew she could win this battle, but the outcome, as inevitable her own pride believed, would tax her considerably. She had another agenda, more important than this. She had to abandon this goal for right now. This was the second battle against these Mutants that her prey was left safe from her. That debt would have to be paid. She had nothing to worry about that. Death is always inevitable.

   "Curse all your interventions, fools!" Hela used the winds to carry her above all. It did not stop Kakarrotto from chasing her.

   "Warrior," the Goddess spoke to her pursuer. "I see my mark upon thee! Yon days are numbered. When it ends, thee shall see me again!" Then her mouth flapped open, sounding out a cackle that could only freeze people instead of warm them. The laugh surpassed her in existence, which vanished without a trace.

    Racing for her, Kakarrotto grabbed nothing in his frustration. He landed to the ground, finally realizing the awful consequences. He had done it. By one act of compassion did he bring down the Saiya-jin race! He destroyed it!

    And he would do it again.

   Desperately did he attempt an escape from this truth! The responsibility of this grave crime was thrown to others. It was their fault for what happened! That black youth confused him! They hurt his pride, that Mack-neto and that sword-wielding shit! That blond witch wrecked his wish! That illusion-caster was to blame for…for something that made him mad! But finally it was that shit's fault. It was its fault for sacrificing…It was its fault for saving…for…

   It was his own fault for nearly killing it…Him…His son.

   The truth was inescapable, with no hiding place. It was destroying him. He was stuck with no possibilities. Change? Never. That was not for a Saiya-jin like him. But remaining in his old path, that was impossible too. There was nothing he could do! It wasn't fair. It was impossible! What to do? He didn't know! _He didn't know!_

   "Yeargh!" Kakarrotto's mind panicked, reaching a toll of suicidal proportions. He embraced his face, his body shaking and turning in many physical convulsions and contortions. To the witnesses, the Super Saiya-jin looked like he was experiencing the painful throes of a transformation, except with no conclusion.

   By now, the Warlockian Tenchi carried the wounded Illyana to Shan and Gohan. Brightwind carried Dani to their safety. Looking on, Dani analyzed the Super Saiya-jin's torture. It looked like a spark was left in her old plan. As she hoped, Carrot Guy couldn't accept saving his son's life. That compassion defined his fear. The fear of what he truly was. The hero, not the Saiya-jin. It must be a fate worse than death.

   Dani decided to make it worse. "It's over, Carrot Guy!" Dani shouted for the Saiya-jin to hear. "You can't kill us."

    Tenchi and Warlock took that with a grain of salt. "Are you crazy, Mirage?" the boy shouted. "That man nearly killed Cypher and Locke!"

    "But he didn't, Tenchi." Dani was herself again, bearing no more doubts.

   "Are you sure?" cried Tenchi. "He almost did it to Gohan!"

   "But he saved his life, didn't he?"

    "What about Sunspot and Wolfsbane?" added Tenchi.

   "Nope on that," replied Dani. "I hear her in my thoughts. Besides, I see no more death-images." 

   "I've been with her, Tenchi." Shan spoke up. "I know what she is doing."

   "I do too," Gohan made that risk with a cool face. He looked at Warlock too. Was Tenchi really wearing him as a costume?

     Dani took this support to resume the torture. "Hate t' say this, Carrot Guy, but you can't go on like this. You can't cut it as a Saiya-jin! Maybe ya can cut it as a good guy."

    _"I don't want it!" _The Super Saiya-jin lashed out his tongue. He whimpered, each gasp growing louder. Suddenly, the experienced Tenchi realized this was an overture. "We got to get out of here now!"

   Warlock did not lose a minute to understand. He/it quickly spread out and surrounded his/its friends. Quickly enveloped, the bottom part of the techno-organism became a giant drill, ripping into the ground below him/it. The recovered Yamucha dove with them.

   In that hole, the six of them huddled together to avoid the awesome onslaught. "Hold on kids!" Yamucha braced himself. Then came a loud scream, followed by great winds and debris.

   Tenchi didn't notice. In his warlockian-sleeved arms, Illyana began to stir. She looked at him. "Hi."

   Tenchi couldn't help but react with a smile to her, the first in a while. "How are you feeling?"

   "Awful."

   "You and me both."

   "You smell." She giggled.

   "Here you two!" Shan exposed her full hand.

   "Senzu Beans!" declared Gohan.

    Tenchi's warlockian-gloved hand touched one of them.

   "Break it in two, Tenchi," said Dani. "Who knows how many of us might need 'em?"

   "I'm the wrong person to ask, Dani." Tenchi joked as his warlockian-gauntlets broke the bean without his help. One hand slipped the bean into Illyana's mouth. The other slipped the remainder into Tenchi's. He felt the warmth returning to his body.

   Illyana too felt better, but it was not just because of the bean. It was the way Tenchi looked at her. Was there hope?

   Above them, the wind had died down. All was quiet.

===

  Kakarrotto's lips came out with the final scream. Power around him became his authority, generating a great explosion. It was not as disastrous a wound to the island as others. He screamed on, screaming until his vocal chords gave out, until all reason for screaming was lost. And it was at this ending that the mind of the Saiya-jin warrior also reached a close.

   His hair and eyes were blackened again. The Saiya-jin Kakarrotto was now finished with life. He collapsed to the ground.

===

    Waking up from what felt like a really long sleep, Goku found out a weird thing. Something was covering one of his eyes. Fingering it, he found out that the eye was gone. From now on, he would see things through only one eye. Oh well.

   He looked around his environment. It looked like some battle had happened. Maybe it did. And where was he while it happened? "Damn it!" moped Goku about this absence. And it must have been a big one, too!

   He then spotted heads peeking out from a hole. He saw Yamucha and Gohan. The rest he didn't know. They were all looking at him strangely. Did he have something on his face? Checking himself, Goku saw that he was naked. Did he turn into an Oozaru again? That idea instantly went away. He didn't remember anything about his tail growing back. Then again, the last thing he remembered was an argument with Chichi. What that was about, Goku couldn't remember.

  Wanting to find out about the battle, Goku attempted to call out to them. He coughed instead. His voice felt so raw. Calling out to them no longer worked. So he decided on talking to them close up.

  "Hey guys!" Goku's hoarse voice still registered a warmth.

  "Goku?" Yamucha asked with suspicion. "Is that you?"

  "Sure it's me! Was I someone else?"  

  His friendly question got stunned faces from Dani, Tenchi, Shan, Illyana and Warlock. Well, maybe not so much the question as the friendly greeting that came with it. "Did your plan work?" Shan whispered to Dani.

   "Don't know," Dani was unsure, wishing she had Rahne or Psylocke to prove things.

   "It did," Gohan finished his perception. The way the figure smiled, the friendliness he gave to Yamucha and him. This person was really his father. At least, the father he knew a month ago. Or thought he knew. Come to think of it, he never really knew his father, at least in a way he liked.

    The boy's verdict was given ample proof by a bright butterfly that caught Goku's fresh attention.

   "Psylocke," asked Shan. "Are you well?"

   _I've endured worse, _answered the telepath, her words carrying a tinge of worry.

   _So did you get a look at Carrot Guy's head?_ Dani spoke her words in mind.

   Psylocke's psionic eye gave the news. _He is gone. _A great elevation occurred within Dani and Shan. It was over.

 "Who's this Carrot Guy?" asked Goku, catching that telepathic line. Again did he get everyone looking at him.

   "Psylocke," Tenchi cried to the butterfly. "How's Doug?"

   There was a brief silence at first. _He's alive. He's with Magneto, Chichi, and myself._

The meaning of that answer left Tenchi and Warlock discontented. It didn't help matters that Goku spoke to them, commenting about their weird 'costume.'

   "ANSWER- misinterpretation." Said a cruel-looking face on the "costume."

   The meaning flew by Goku. "What did it just say?"

   "This isn't a costume," Tenchi begrudgingly translated. "It's Warlock."

   A confused face fell on Goku. What was the problem with this costume? Oh well. "Hi Warlock!" He gave a hand wave and a smile.

   Soon everyone was out of the hole. Yamucha tried to find some reason for the sudden mood swing, but Gohan's experiences settled him for what happened. He let his imagination wander; he pictured himself going to his father, thankful that things were right again. Then came an embrace that showed that everything was all right between father and son.

   Forget it. Gohan gave his father a look, and walked away.

  As if the situation couldn't get even more stranger for the New Mutants, the factor progressed as a shaft of light landed upon them. Appearing from it was a white robed figure that looked very much like an aged Piccolo.

  "It's Kami-Sama!" cried Yamucha.

  "Great," moaned Dani. "Another God."

  But this deity gave no aggression. "I have witnessed this battle from its beginning to its eventual conclusion, as well as the fate of the Dragon Balls," the old Namekian stared at Illyana when he said that. His gaze, stern but a softer contrast to Piccolo's glaring stares, focused on the New Mutants. "It is for the peaceful end of this situation, and to the safety of Earth that I congratulate you."

   "Thanks Kami," Goku intervened with puzzlement. "I think."

   "He's talking about us, boy toy!" cried Illyana, responding to the Namekian with _thanks_. At any rate, Goku's lack of modesty in appearance brought some unease to the team (thought Dani and Illyana felt really turned on, especially with what was, as they termed, 'below the equator'). Kami-Sama remedied this with a flick of the hand. An orange Gi now covered Goku's unclad body. "I am afraid your lost eye is beyond my power," Kami-Sama gave some letdown. "The best I can do is this!"

  A black patch materialized itself upon Goku's empty iris. It happened despite Goku's words "Don't think much 'bout it."

  After that, Kami-Sama walked to another hill. There, Piccolo was now attempting to stand up in his new body. This Namekian responded to his other half's appearance in his typical fashion. Personal irritation.

  The old Namekian smiled. "I am glad to meet you again."

 "I'm not," said Piccolo.

===

   Shortly after, Warlock stripped him/itself from the boy, the effect tickling for the wearer. Tenchi felt being tickled! The controlled movements of his arms and legs by no power but his own gave final confirmation of his healed body. By a split bean, Dani received a lesser but no doubt important recovery, at least in body. Shan was the other.

    Then they heard a cry from Sam. Dani boarded Brightwind and flew to them. She gave a seed to Sam. The deputy leader clearly benefited from its power. His arm and ribs were good as new! Amara refused any offer, saying that she was fine. Neither Sam or Dani were convinced.

  Goku surveyed these recoveries with a good nature. He then noticed that pony-tailed girl speaking with the girl with that helmet-hair. He then froze, against his will. His face now carried Shan's expression of dismay in using her powers on him.

  But Dani was insistent. During the time Goku's mind was closed, the New Mutant now discussed some important plans to her team, with Yamucha, Piccolo, and Kami-Sama included. Magneto and Roberto were also informed, through the powers of Wolfsbane and Psylocke. Some secrecy should be made. Considering Goku remembered nothing about his period as Carrot Guy, it was best that he shouldn't be told everything about it. That he went nuts and on a rampage? Maybe. Sure. That he nearly killed his son? That would probably be too much for him to handle. "Better keep a zip on it." This received some understanding kudos, despite complaint from others that Dani was being way too lenient on Carrot Guy ("Way, way, way, way too, too, too, too lenient," said Illyana). But all agreed.    

   Free of Karma's control, Goku was astounded to see everyone grouped together all of a sudden.

   "Oh no!" Tenchi made a startling remembrance. "We forgot about Kuririn!"

  The monk's obscurity vanished instantly, thanks to a certain friend. "Kuririn?" Goku duplicated Tenchi's concern. "Somethin' happen t' Kuririn?" he frantically asked. His emotional shock brought some fear into the group, despite its compassionate basis. Given the last Senzu seed, the monk awoke to see not a monster, but a friend. Kuririn recognized the distinction in an instant, almost thinking his experiences were a dream. But Tenchi, Warlock, and Illyana's appearance ended that idea.

   "Who did this to you?" Goku asked. Kuririn stilled his voice. Seeing Tenchi doing a pantomime of zipping his mouth, he obeyed. "I don't know."

   The next job to be completed was locating Rahne and Roberto, a quick task due to Goku's Shunkan Idou. Goku got a kind _thank you _from the red-haired girl, though the dark kid just smirked at him.

  Their reunion with the others was very short, as almost everyone traveled away from the island to the missing portion of the group. 

  Flying beside them, Goku took a better look at this weird group of kids. Except for the kid with legs for rockets, they were flying on that costume or robot or something. The girl had changed into a wolf. Another girl was glowing bright like a sun. Who were they? But no answer was given, and as Goku noted further, this silence to him appeared to be by choice.

    By the light of Warlock and Magma, the search party reached the weirdly shaped caravan on the ocean floor. There was Magneto, bearing a relieved face for seeing all his students survive.

  But Goku brought a heavy intensity to the proceedings. Chichi was the most nervous about it. Before, Betsy had told her that her husband was coming. That he was now different from the person they were fighting. Magneto even explained the personality change to her (with some omissions). But it did not calm her. How was she going to respond? Warmth? Rejection?

  The first thing she saw of Goku was his injury. He had lost an eye. Her moment at last, Chichi backed away, heading to another priority. "Where's Gohan?"

  Magneto also noted an exception from his own group. "Where's Dani?"

  "The pony-tailed girl?" Goku made the distinction.

   "No duh!" Illyana slurred her comment to a whisper.

  "Oh, she wanted to find Gohan by herself," smiled Goku. "I offered t' help her but she really wanted t' do it herself. Don't worry 'bout Gohan. He's fine."

  Each of the New Mutants' eyes made a triple 180-degree turn. If only he knew, the group was divided in concern and contempt. At any rate, some of the team- Tenchi and Rahne included- saw to the importance (in their view) of jumping off Warlock and swimming to the raft that bore Doug. The boy lay very still under Betsy's devoted watch.

   "Doug, wake up!" The boy cried.

   "What's wrong?" growled Wolfsbane.

   Betsy gave a good poker-face. "He's in a coma. Evidently the shock of being blown up and restored proved too much for him."

  "Tha's too bad," Goku sympathized. "Wonder who did this?"

  This question led to the performance of more poker faces, despite some real temptations to give the terrible (but also appealing) truth. 

  "Well, however it ended," Sam considered. "Looks like our job's over."

 "Think again," said Illyana.

   Goku than took his attention to what was in the car. "Whose Baby?"

  "My granddaughter," Magneto put his guard, eclipsing a mother bear's guardianship.

   Goku became more puzzled. Everyone seemed to be angry at him. Why?

===  

   Sitting on a cliff, Gohan found himself in the umpteenth pondering about his father and him. But he had made his decision, and would keep it.

   He saw a pair of suede boots stopping beside him. "Care for some company, kiddo?" said the owner.

   "How did you find me?" Gohan's greeting was neither hospitable nor alienating.

   "My grandpa taught me a few things," Dani sat down while giving her explanation. Rather than state the obvious to the boy, she spoke about herself. "I thought this would be a good time to be alone."

   Gohan leaned back. "Do you still see Freeza on me?"

  "Nope," Dani spoke straight. "Your father saved your life."

  "He also nearly ended it."

  Good one on the words girl, Dani recriminated herself. "I'm very sorry, Gohan. I screwed up."

  Gohan's somber behavior lit up into compassionate protest. "Don't blame yourself. If anything, you were the one who saved the day."

   Dani defended herself from these uplifts to her self-esteem. She didn't deserve any acclaim. "You saved Illyana's life. That took a lot of courage."

   "I would do it again," Gohan returned to somberness. He wasn't sure if he would. Probably. It was a better one than the alternative to his present decision.

  "I think it's best that your father shouldn't know what he just did. But it's your choice though."

   Gohan nodded. He didn't care anymore.

  Dani sighed, gazing to the upcoming reunion and its consequences. This adventure was now over, and she should be grateful for how it ended. How close to a disaster it was! Nevertheless, little relief could be found in the results. The ending, far from tragic, was not happy. The New Mutants had paid it big this time around. And it was all because of her.

   Before this trip began, Dani Moonstar wondered about what her role truly was. A Mutant? A Cheyenne? A Valkyrie? A team leader? A girl? There were too many roles for her to choose from. Guess she should make things easier. Cross out _team leader _from that list!

===============================================================

I do not own anything. The New Mutants (created by Chris Claremont and Bob McLeod), Psylocke (by Chris Claremont and Alan Davis), Luna (by John Byrne), Hela and Magneto (by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby) are owned by Marvel Comics, Inc. Dragon Ball (by Akira Toriyama) is by Toei Studios. Tenchi Muyo is owned by AIC.

===============================================================

-Gohan had Ki battles with Kuririn during the space trip to Namek in DRAGONBALL vol. 21.

-Karma/Shan was the New Mutants' first leader before her disappeared in NEW MUTANTS#7.

-Chichi's old home, Gyu Mao's castle, was destroyed by Kame-Sen'nin's Kamehameha in DRAGONBALL vol. 2.

- Now, I wish it be known that I did not do to Tenchi what Akira Toriyama did to Mystic Gohan in the Buu Saga (build up said character to win the final battle, but made a last-minute change). The resolution to this story (from Illyana's actions to Kakarrotto's final defeat) was thought out and decided long before I decided to have Tenchi go Super-Juraian on Kakarrotto.

-The first child the New Mutants failed was Larry Bodine, mutant suicide victim in NM#45.

-Pat, as in Pat Bodine, was Dani's childhood friend. Recently, she saw the death-vision on him, and despite her best efforts, he died in NM#41.

-It is implied that Technarch beings like Warlock can teleport via the detection of teleportation energy, though the trip is usually one-way. Warlock did so in NEW MUTANTS ANNUAL 1 (via Lila Cheney's teleportation signature) and Magus did so (via Magik's) in NM#47.

-Hela is the Norse Goddess of Death, ruler of Hel, the underworld in Asgard. She can kill people by just touching them. Her main weakness is her mask and cape, which keeps her alive. She fought the New Mutants before in UNCANNY X-MEN ANNUAL 9. Her other agenda concerns Thor in THOR#373. Her plans for Dani would be revealed in NM#79-85. And she was the onlooker in Chapter 2.

-Being the good and evil parts of one being, Kami-Sama and Piccolo don't like each other very much.

 ===============================================================

NEXT TIME: So Goku's back to normal! Too bad everything else isn't. Most of the New Mutants don't want to have anything to do with him! And what are Gohan's own thoughts about the matter? Expect our favorite Saiya-jin to learn a few things he's not going to be too happy with. The New Mutants' adventures are far from over!


	12. Hard Consequences! The Aftermath!

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 11: Hard Consequences! The Aftermath!

By Claudius

I do not own any copyright to the New Mutants, any character in Marvel Comics, Tenchi Muyo, or Dragon Ball Z

The moonless night blended perfectly with the yacht that moved upon the watery floor. The 'yacht', black and covered with a labyrinth of glowing lines, was large enough to have a two-room house in the middle of its deck. On the prow side of the outer deck, a muscular man was upside down. Though considered exercises, the movements Goku was undergoing here looked like a balancing act, with every body part in the air except for two index fingers connected to the floor. The slight shaking of the ship was a challenge to this balance, as well as the darkness of the night and the user's lack of one eye. But this suited Goku's purposes very well. This exercise relied on the maintaining of this pose, with the difficulties helping in his way. The passing of a few minutes without fail helped show the success of his efforts, and he could continue it if left alone.

But he was not alone. The floor under him made a rebellion. It was slipping away from Goku like a carpet. A new challenge had begun for Goku, and he worked upon establishing control of his own situation. Goku's fingers tapped onto the moving floor. Soon the fingers were on different positions that kept changing. Soon came the realization to Goku that his floor and himself were no longer on the ship. The waters below the thin platform he was on featured a future destination. Predictably, the floor shrunk into the size of a flagpole, giving Goku not much to balance upon. But Goku would not fall unless he chose it. Descent was halted by the hand grasp of the pole, which bent greatly with his weight. The pole's sudden return upward gave Goku the perfect force to spring himself into the air. He somersaulted back on the deck, making a perfect stand. That it was, until the floor again pulled itself from Goku's feet. This time the challenged failed to counteract, hitting the floor.

This brought Kuririn, Yamucha, and Pu'al into the scene. "You okay?" cried Kuririn.

Goku scratched his sore rear end as he stood back up. His cheerful face gave no indication of pain. "Think I tripped," he spoke in a voice near laughter.

A voice spoke out, from the ship itself. "SELF- apologizes- FOR- balance- DEPRIVED- trip." Warlock's eyes and mouth appeared on the wall. "ACCIDENTS- predictable."

"That's okay." Goku smiled. He didn't have to worry about being rusty. The blackout he suffered didn't harm his physical abilities at all. He was in perfect condition, except for the one eye. That was not so reparable. Magical healing from Kami-sama or the Senzu seeds could do nothing, since they worked on repairing damaged body parts, not bringing back missing ones. Goku accepted this injury; he could rely on his other senses.

The mouth on the wall sagged all the way to the end. Goku's response was not what Warlock had intended.

Pu'al felt her ego shrink a little. This Warlock was capable of becoming bigger things than she can ever be.

Goku, meanwhile, felt suspicious. Warlock (Goku knew the creature's name) was troubled. Goku knew why, what with the 'ship's' friend being in a coma. The cause for the boy Doug's condition was a vague description in Goku's mind. He overheard a battle of some sort, with an unknown enemy. Maybe the fight occurred during his blackout? Was that where he lost his eye? A true answer was missing from Goku. No help came from Kuririn and Yamucha. They said they weren't present or conscious when these things happened (and Goku took that for their word, thinking it also meant they didn't fight the enemy). The New Mutants, as the kids were called, appeared unwilling to say anything either. An attempt to learn through telepathy went nowhere. Not only did the New Mutants refuse such a plan, they had some sort of mind defenses that blocked his thoughts.

Goku walked over to the house on the ship. Through an opening, Goku and his friends saw the patient. Doug was lying on the floor. He was not sleeping, unless staring into endless space without moving was a new way of slumber. Poor kid, Goku thought. He'd hate to see Gohan in that condition.

At one side of the kid, Betsy, the purple-haired girl, was watching over him, clasping her hands upon his. Maybe she was Doug's older sister or mother or something, Goku made his conclusion. She was really devoted to the kid, wanting to help by using her telepathy on him. Goku wasn't sure of that method. How could reading the kid's brain help?

Surrounding the room were the New Mutants. One of them, a kid named Tenchi, was speaking some bedtime story to Doug. Gohan was also in the room, very excited about what Tenchi was saying.

Sympathy was in Goku. "Boy, that bad guy must've been real bad news."

"Yes, they did." Kuririn spoke the truth in an uneasy way. Yamucha was temporarily invulnerable to the words. His eyes roved upon Betsy, recognizing her potential hotness. Sure, her porcelain doll-like features made her different from the tough girls he usually dated (especially a certain tough heartbreaker knocked up by a known killer). Maybe a change of type is what he needed.

Meanwhile, Goku thought about the mysterious enemy. "I wonder if I fought the bad guy."

Kuririn's unease grew with a gasp. He made a slow nod.

"Dammit," Goku blocked his fist with his other hand. "Wish I could remember fightin' it," Goku was in his own world, not seeing Kuririn's expressions. "It must've been a great fight! I did lose an eye and get naked after all."

A heavy burden on his shoulders, Kuririn attempted to remove it. "Um, Goku…"

But Goku was scratching his chin, lost in the possibilities. "Wonder how I got 'im? A Genki Dama? A Kamehameha wave?"

Nerves were fleeing from Kuririn. Goku looked so innocent. So unaware of what he had done. By what right should he break the news, hurting his best friend? On the other hand, did he have a right not to tell him? "Goku…you gotta know something about this villain."

"Or mebbe Piccolo helped out," Goku continued his suspicions. "Wish he didn't leave."

Kuririn sucked in his stomach. He closed his eyes, shrinking his neck into his shoulders, expecting the pain he would inflict. Here goes nothing. "Goku, you were the bad guy."

"Mebbe I went Super Saiy…" Hearing Kuririn brought all of Goku's thoughts and words to a stop. Slowly did his eyes leave his fist and straight to his friend. "What did ya say?"

Kuririn repeated his revelation, not feeling any easier about it. "You were the enemy."

Yamucha's eyes broke from the cute girl and fell to Kuririn's knowledge. "Guess it's 'bout time someone told me what's really goin' on. Shoot, baldy."

Kuririn turned away instead, veering toward the edge of the ship. Insecurity settled his decision. He hadn't thought of a better way to tell the truth. Why did he have to be the one? But it was too late now.

"Kuririn," Goku posed a serious question to his friend. A question he wanted to know. "What happened?"

Given that question, Kuririn spoke the events. He told how Goku had disappeared for a month. When he came back, he was a different guy. "You were just like Vejita," Kuririn gave the best description, an example that Goku and Yamucha clearly understood (though in different meanings). "Vain, cruel, ready to use the Dragon Balls to grant you immortality. Probably for some evil purpose."

Goku stood still, trying hard to calmly absorb what Kuririn was saying. The teller noticed this. Goku must be crushed now. Knowing you nearly threatened the world is no easy thing to realize. So Kuririn decided to speak about some positive things. Kakarrotto's appearance coincided with the arrival of the New Mutants. Explaining the latter part of that title was easier than the former one (which got the predictable question from both listeners). Seemed that a Mutant was a special kind of Earthling born with a super power. They were from a school ("…like Kame-sen'nin's?" Goku asked) created to teach mutants how to control their powers. This all happened on a different Earth.

How did they get here? One of the students was a teleporter whose power problems (among other things, Kuririn remembered with a sweat) sent the gang from their world to this one. Through Gohan's suggestion, the team needed the Dragon Balls to send them back home. "This conflicted with Kakarrotto's plans," said Kuririn, treating Goku's alter ego as a separate person (in hopes it would make him feel better). Being super heroes as well as schoolkids, the New Mutants made sure Kakarrotto didn't get the orbs. "And looks like they succeeded," Kuririn's remark was praiseworthy.

Goku failed to understand his friend's regard. Concentrating on the inhabitants of the other room, he detected no Kis from any of them big enough to stop him.

"You owe them big, Goku." Kuririn didn't let off his regard. "I was really worried about how this mess would end. With either you or them and me dead. But the New Mutants showed another way. They got screwed for their effort, but everyone got out alive. They're a remarkable bunch of good kids. They have my respect."

Touched by this achievement, Yamucha nodded. "Come t' think of it, Kuririn," he looked to the sky. "Though I was nowhere near the battle, from far away I still felt a really big Ki. And it wasn't Goku's."

Goku's curious stare turned next to the former bandit, growing firmer when Yamucha continued with "An' Go…Kakarrotto was a Super Saiya-jin."

"SELF- seconds- TESTIMONY." The wall gave evidence, much to Yamucha's flinching shock. "POWER- recognized- TENCHIFRIEND- alias- LIGHT-KEN."

"Who Warlock means is Tenchi." Kuririn smiled. "Y'know, Tenchi told me he possessed something called the Light Hawk Wings, but he said he got trouble activating it. Guess he finally got his chance."

"Amazing," Goku embraced this rich thought. Some of what Kuririn said was very troubling, but some of it was very interesting too. He had to look toward some good thing in this horror story. Somebody stronger than him? Cool. So this Tenchi might be the one who wrecked his eye, a thought Goku made in fascination instead of resentment. Goku looked to the opening again, noting Tenchi in a better view.

"Tenchi's just like Gohan," Kuririn added. "He's gentle and is both an earthling and an alien."

"So where did some of him come from?" said Goku.

"His great-grandfather is the king of a planet called Jurai, which makes him…"

"A prince," a frowning Yamucha interrupted with a growl. "It just had to a prince, right? And I bet all the girls flock t' him."

Confused by Yamucha's disdain, Kuririn still agreed. "He lives in a house full of alien girls. But he seems to be with Illyana. She's the blond girl over there." He pointed through the opening. Yamucha's view of her made him interested. "She's hot."

Kuririn tensed. "Better watch out! She's got some evil in her. Makes Frieza look like a party guest." Suddenly, Kuririn realized he made a bad judgment. "But she also got a good side. She actually feels sorry about her bad side."

The response had Yamucha, Pu'al, and Goku staring Kuririn down.

"Ooh-kay," Yamucha thought that Kuririn had now lost it with reality. Not that Goku's behavior made sense either. It was well and good that he wasn't suffering from the knowledge that he had turned into a supervillain. However, being totally ignorant to the point of actually noting Tenchi's abilities with excitement was really unexpected. However, Yamucha was no telepath, so he had no real understanding about what Goku was really thinking. Kuririn, on the other hand, was happy Goku found some good things about this awful news.

"SELF- seconds- KURIRINFRIEND'S- testimony- ON- illyanafriend, YAMUCHAFRIEND."

Yamucha liked the friendly sound of its name for him. Likewise, Goku couldn't resist the cute regard for him. "So what d'ya call me?" He smiled.

Fire moved Warlock's expressions. "KAKARROTTOMAGUS."

Kuririn cringed his teeth. Goku turned to him. "Is that another word for friend?"

The uneasy face of his friend proved it not to be so. "He's naming you after his father, the Magus!"

"Oh, that's nice."

"The Magus is out to kill him," Kuririn darkly corrected his friend's clueless response.

Goku's soft face became shock. "What?"

"Warlock comes from some nutty planet where the father and son battle each other to the death!"

"That's crazy," Yamucha's answer.

Goku shared the distrust to this ritual (though, come to think of it, it sounded really exciting) more than he considered the alien's regard of him. "Poor kid."

"SUPERFICIAL- sympathies- IMMUNE- to- SELF," Warlock made his/its point. "SELF- rejects- ALL- words- FROM- kakarrottomagus. WORDS- designated- FALSE- and- WRONG."

"Oh, don't feel like that," Goku's words were honey inside and outside. "Let's be friends."

"QUERY:" The wall spoke. "AFTER- actions- KAKARROTTOMAGUS- initiated- ON- selfsouldougfriend?"

"Who?"

Kuririn moaned. "He means Doug."

In his shock, Goku stared at the patient. "I-I did…that?" words of truth passed uneasily through his mouth. "But Kuririn, ya said…"

"I said I didn't see what caused Doug's coma. I was unconscious, remember?" Kuririn sighed in his difficult delivery. "But I'm afraid it don't take much to know who did it."

Goku's emotions expanded more to a darker feeling, but it was interrupted. Suddenly came a Ki electrifying the brains of the three. Something was happening in the sky above them.

The clouds underwent a series of flash, the electrical currents were being controlled by other forces beside nature. Magneto concentrated well within this charge. The currents channeled into his system like a conductor. The strain to do this was murderous to one strange to pain, but Magneto was not that. The paradoxical result to this strenuous feat was strength. The wounds he gained through battle were gone, his fatigue restored with stamina.

This step done, the Master of Magnetism hovered back to Warlock to face the problems ahead. His responsibilities had reached a new level of hardships. Exceptions such as Rahne's revived spirit countered little with the greater casualties of others. Amara had lost her previous fortitude. Doug's fate was worse. To fight the might of the Saiya-jin, Doug did another of his dangerous merges with Warlock. But the shock of destruction and restoration in techno-organic form proved too much for the boy, causing him to retreat into his mind. Their return to their own Earth would have to be delayed until his recovery. That could take time, Magneto's memory went to a previous case. Not that they had any choice. Illyana's powers of teleportation were unpredictable now, and the Dragon Balls had been damaged in the battle. Right now, its creator, a Namekian named Kami, was repairing the orbs.

Strange, Magneto considered, that he would accept such magical mumbo-jumbo. Then again, he had faced a God and had a student who ruled a magical netherworld. Perhaps it was some delusion of pragmatism that kept him from acceptance. But he had to be realistic. Their former enemy was now among his student's company. Kakarrotto's personality had apparently transformed back into the possibly benevolent personality of Goku. The consequences of his actions proved more permanent, however. The question to this situation was a philosophical one for Magneto. Should Goku receive punishment for his crimes? Magneto was not invulnerable to that consequence. His previous role as patriot and avenger doubtlessly would result in such execution. But he was now the Headmaster, carrier of Xavier's dream. Did he have a right for a merciless condemnation of Goku?

Then there was the matter about his students' constant contradiction to his authority. The New Mutants were a group he had little control of, with disaster the result. If his hair hadn't been already white, his students would have turned it so (Xavier had it easy, being bald). Matters seemed easier in the old days before his reformation. Force was the answer. His Brotherhood would respect his leadership by fear. But that too was a disaster. The Toad, Pietro, and Wanda all betrayed and left him. That was a failure. But his new method of gaining respect here had proved just as ephemeral. Xavier's path had become a hill, becoming steeper and steeper with every step for him to follow.

Magneto made his descent feet first to the 'yacht' below him. Sam had decided that the trip should be safer and easier. Warlock would provide the transportation. Magneto accepted it. First, he was aware of the proportions his alien student could provide; he witnessed firsthand Warlock portraying a Blackbird. Another reason, though one he wished not to disclose, was his own weakened condition. He was unable to transport everyone back to Mount Paozu. Fortunately, that problem was now removed.

"Warlock," he announced. "Prepare yourself for a boost of energy." Electricity exploded on his hands. Like a lightning rod, the Warlockian wall took the energy from Magneto, his/its circuitry veins plainly shown by the power it was absorbing.

This action drew the attention of Goku, Kuririn, and Yamucha. "Hiya!" Goku approached the glowing headmaster.

Magneto gave no answer. The energy amassed into him slowly lessened, returning him to a normal appearance. His steps moved from his witnesses.

Goku considered the silence to be due to a lack of hearing, so he followed Magneto to a touching distance.

"I did hear you," he spoke with a lack of warmth. "But my attentions are for my students."

Goku grabbed the man's arm. "Look, I hope you know I feel awfully sorry for hurting your kids."

Magneto stared at the attachment, viewing it like something to be amputated. "Such apologies," he loudly spoke, "cannot be so easily accepted." He broke his arm free, and continued his departure.

Goku remained at his spot. This left the continuation of his point to others. "He said he was sorry!" Yamucha shouted to the departing Magneto.

"Calm down," Kuririn urged some control. "He's just worried about his students."

"Guess so," Goku's optimistic reply carried a hint of worry.

There were two rooms in the house. One had Chichi, cradling Luna in her arms, protective as if she were the babe's own mother. The babe, along with Gohan, symbolized good sanity for the woman. Much had happened in the last twenty-four hours, with Gohan constantly in trouble, what with his mind getting sucked into Goku's brains or whatever (it was hard to make sense of these things).

And Chichi had some of the troublemakers as guests. True, some of the kids like Roberto, Tenchi, Rahne, and Sam were the type of friends Gohan should have. But there was also Illyana. That girl had bad news written all over her. That meant something, in comparison to Dani, what with her visions on Gohan. Was it really true, Chich thought, that those nasty death visions she had on Gohan were now gone? The good kids vouched for her word, but Chichi still had her motherly doubts. But she knew they weren't fully to blame for this mess. The real cause was a problem to her, in mind and in heart.

Shan entered the room. The reason for her presence was not lost to Chichi. "How's Doug," Chichi asked.

"_Non_ recovery," Shan sadly explained.

Chichi was not cold to the boy's sad condition. Gohan could have ended up the same way. Why did children always put themselves through such dangers? Guess she wasn't the only one to ponder that question. Chichi didn't understand why Magneto couldn't just go into the boy's brains like he did Goku's to rescue her son and his students. His explanation was that Doug's problem was a different case.

Shan came to her point of presence. "How is Luna?"

"She's asleep," Chichi took some pride in that. "She has no clue 'bout this whole mess. Nothin' t' worry 'bout at all." Chichi remembered well her own fault in endangering the child. She must have been loony to confront Goku with Luna. But she kept this guilt inside. "What parents would put their kid into this?"

Discomforting facts filled into Shan. "I do not know. I never met them."

Chichi stared at the girl. "Y' mean ya never met Magneto's children?"

"Although I'm le Profeusser's secretary, I've only heard about his children. They're twins, a boy, this child's father, and a girl. They are very well known in my world." That was all Shan said about that, uncertain about what Chichi would make of Magneto's daughter being married to an android (not to mention that they were expecting kids). "Luna just came to us, right before this trip began."

"My word," Chichi grew unhappy. "Her parents must be worried sick."

"Certainly," Shan only considered Luna's mother in that regard. Again did she not want to tell Chichi about Luna's father going insane. Poor Gohan had a similar problem, though that appeared resolved…for now.

Chichi took note of Shan's silence, but saw a different conclusion. "Y'know, Shan," Chichi slowly spoke, lying Luna safely. "I understand that I might have made ya feel like a fifth wheel."

"_Ce' la vie_," said Shan. "I have helped my friends and your son." Shan clammed at that slip of information. Chichi was not told about close to death Gohan was. Swiftly did she cover her tracks. "I'm not Luna's mother. She just reminds me of my brother and sister. I've been away too long from them."

Chichi nodded in understanding. But she knew Shan was also being a little too selfless. "Shan, what do ya think ya should do wit' this adorable lady?"

To a stunned Shan, Chichi handed the baby to her. She then walked to the wall. It twisted and turned, taking on the shape of Warlock's face. Chichi kept her face still. She was hiding her fright well. Why did her son keep meeting these freaks? "How long 'till we git back t' my home?"

"ANSWER- unclear, GOHANFRIEND'S- feminine- SIRE."

"I'm his mother!" Chichi corrected with a mixture of unease but acceptance. Although she had trouble getting a full idea of Warlock, the creature was on her good side. For one thing, Warlock did what he (or it) was told.

The giant eyes that looked upon her began to sag. "PARDONS," he/it apologized. "SELF'S- knowledge- OF- human- LIFE- nil- AT- BEST."

"Ya don't hafta know," Chichi exclaimed. "Ain't ya got a mother?"

"SELF- never- POSSESSED- gender- CHALLANGED- sire- DESIGNATED: "mother"."

"That explains a lot!"

"SELF'S- sire- DESIGNATED: 'father'- SELF- designated: 'Magus'- INITIATING- deathhunt- FOR- offspring."

Chichi quieted down quickly from that surprise knowledge. "Oh…well." She strained for a way of apology. "That's…too bad. Well…go along."

Warlock's face dropped back into the wall. Chichi expected it. She had now welcomed Warlock's presence. More than she did her husband right now. Going into that area, Chichi's thoughts grew troubled. Even though Goku was back to normal (or so Magneto and everyone claimed), everything else failed to follow him. Last afternoon, Chichi reached a decision to give up on Goku. But the events of that confrontation had broken her resolve, making it too weak to rest her choice upon. Usually the confident wife and mother, making a choice and holding true to it, Chichi for the first time found herself unable to do just that.

"And the boy suddenly came to the shocking conclusion. This beautiful woman was the freeze-dried demon!"

Betsy found herself immune to the interesting details of Tenchi's ghost story, though the rest of the gang did (especially Illyana, who made a stern face with the expression Tenchi made when describing the beautiful demon). Her eyes, both optical and psychic, were glued to Doug. His own eyes were open, but blank and soulless. His inner self lacked such obvious evidence. A huge psychic wall guarded it, protecting its contents from her, anyone, and everything outside. The reason for it cut into Betsy's own heart. Who knows what pain Doug had undergone, so agonizing and traumatic that his mind automatically shut up? Betsy had known enough pain to accept it, but Doug was beginning his experiences with it. It wasn't fair.

Oh, how she wanted to travel inside Doug's mind, and shatter the wall that held him a prisoner! She could do it. She wanted to do it. But she did not. That was Magneto's choice, as well as Dani's. Not hers. They said a person's psyche is too fragile for such a cure. If Betsy cured Doug with her powers, then the trauma of his recovery would make him feel dependent on her. He would psychologically view Betsy as his savior. If any misfortune happened, he would look not to his own strength for comfort, but to her. That would be a horrible fate. Doug had to come out of this coma by himself, to face and survive the misfortunes of life by himself.

Betsy resented their warning a lot. It appeared that Magneto didn't believe in Doug's strength. If some dependency had happened, Betsy knew that Doug would have recovered.

But it seemed that Magneto's words had engraved itself within Betsy, as she did nothing.

The New Mutants were doing their best to keep a positive atmosphere. A hard thing to do, considering one of their own was in a catatonic state. The only thing they could do was tell Doug stories. Hopefully, their words might have an effect to call Doug out of his catatonic shell. Tenchi was the first storyteller. His tale was about a boy who disobeyed his grandfather's orders and entered a shrine where a demon is said to be living there. A good story, but Doug's frozen glare gave little indication that he was listening. It didn't endear the storyteller, who wondered for the umpteenth time since he started talking if this form of therapy was even worth it.

The same attitude could not be said about the audience. Gohan sat before Tenchi, listening to his every word as if they were food to his ears. For one experienced with demons, aliens, and the like, Gohan was engrossed by Tenchi's tale. He knew he wasn't the real audience. That didn't bother him. What did bother him was that it didn't help Doug. This failure only amplified the child's resentment on the one responsible for the problem.

"And then the boy went home," Tenchi continued his final words to the story with a reluctance. "He sat on his bed, pondering the madness that occurred before. He decided to forget it all. Letting it all go, he leaned back on his bed." Tenchi's voice then grew dramatic. "He felt a bump. Someone was in his bed. Fear creeping into his own heart, the boy pulled off the sheets…" Tenchi halted his words. He influenced an impatience on his friends, agonizing them. "It was the demon!"

Gohan's was filled with excitement and curiosity. "W-what happened next?"

His audience in the palm of his hand, Tenchi gave up in withdrawal. "He died."

"But why can't he use the sword?" Gohan attacked this finality to the story. "He used it before didn't he?"

Laughter was growing in the group. It was long in coming, but greatly desired.

"Gohan, don'cha get it?" Sam smiled at the boy's naïve response. "The boy is Tenchi!"

"Duh," Tenchi added a rude comment.

Gohan ignored the insulting word, too intoxicated with the exciting story and its exciting truth. His eyes spotted the hilt on Tenchi's belt. "Then that's the sword! Right?"

Tenchi had a frown but he nodded. He then took out the Tenchi-ken for closer look. This got the better of Gohan. He grabbed for the hilt. Tenchi pulled his arm and its possession far from contact. "Don't touch it!" he yelled. "You're not part of Jurai's royal family. You'll get a very painful shock!"

To his teammates, Tenchi had made his warning, but in a tone unnecessary. "Calm down, prince!" Roberto protested. "Gohan didn't know about it."

Tenchi got angrier, but looking upon Gohan, he held back the fires within him. "I'm sorry, Gohan. It's my fault." Seeing the mess he had made, he got up. "I need some fresh air."

Rather than have Gohan get added worries, Rahne intervened. "I wonder if Ayeka and Sasami could hold the sword?"

"Who're they?" asked Gohan.

"Princesses of Jurai," said Illyana. "Tenchi's aunts," her words were cold in that description. Before he was outside, Tenchi reacted subtly. That sounded like an insult.

"They certainly dinna look it," said Rahne. She subsequently clapped her hands. "Alright! I wish t' give all my story." Her wish was accepted by everyone, who in truth lacked such sources or didn't feel like it. Amara was part of the latter. The wealth of Roman stories she had was abundant. She could speak tales of Gods and Goddesses, of heroes selected for great missions, of gorgons and nymphs. But it appeared all useless now. To believe in them meant to be supportive of the gods, and they were no longer supportive to a sinner like her. She had betrayed that trust. The consequence she surmised was a cost to her.

Amara thought darkly on her sad existence. In previously darkest times, the gods were there for her. No more. It was like a part of her had been taken away. The protection and faith she felt had been rammed down, exposing a weak position inevitable for destruction. If that was punishment for her betraying the gods, then so be it. If only those words of defiant strength had a strong support. To herself, she apologized to Doug. Her problems were enough for her to handle.

Rahne walked closer to Doug. Poor boy, she genuinely felt. No pity supported it.

"Once 'pon a time…"

Tenchi was out of the "room," walking to the back of the Warlockian yacht. The sky was still black. The meaning of night, as a period of rest, was upon his knowledge. He should be exhausted, considerning he had been awake for two days (was it really two days?). But the Senzu seed that saved him from a future in paralysis also rejuvenated him.

Tenchi rubbed his hair, cleansed of the filth Carrot Guy gave him. He remembered his attitude to Gohan, to an increase of guilt. Gohan didn't need such rejection. Then again, it wasn't Tenchi's idea to make up this idea to tell stories. If telling stories gave no chance to helping Doug, Tenchi would have refused.

But the results were disappointing. Doug was still lost in himself. Tenchi could understand if the "ship" was feeling pain. He was sharing it himself. It wasn't fair Doug was in this condition, after all they have been through. Being with the New Mutants was now a different experience than being with the girls back home. The dangers were crueler. The worst that happened at home was Ryoko or Ayeka getting kidnapped. They didn't go into a coma or die. A bad feeling made Tenchi wonder if that last fate was in store for this team.

Why did having friends mean pain? Tenchi wondered about the agonizing cost of personal intimacy. Illyana, Warlock, Doug. Close relationships he had made, only to result in heartbreak. Maybe this explained his previous anger to Gohan, giving the kid a warning. For the boy's own good, he should keep away from him.

Heaven knows the boy has already paid a lot for loving someone. That 'someone' had brought harm to his own son as well as Tenchi's own teammates. On orders from Dani, the team was not to inform Goku about his actions as Kakarrotto. It was the basis that Goku didn't deserve to suffer for crimes he did not commit by choice. Whatever, Tenchi ignored the sympathy. Goku or Kakarrotto or Carrot Guy, all were the same man. The idea of split personalities proved an unsatisfactory excuse. The way Goku was now acting blissfully unaware made unfair situation grow a new cheat. Why did he have to be happy while Doug lay like a vegetable?

But as unsettled and resentful he was, Tenchi could not find any consequences to provide a better justice. What could he do? Kill Goku? That thought sickened him, bringing forth memories of hours ago. The madness of rage set him to destroy Kakarrotto for the evils he committed upon his friends. But the New Mutants stood for something better than revenge and murder. Tenchi couldn't retract the chance given to him. But that didn't make him feel friendlier to Gohan's father. Strange enough, this adamant reluctance also made Tenchi feel guiltier. Because of him Goku lost an eye, even though the victim brought that on himself. So was he feeling pleasure? Guilt? Guilt for feeling pleasure?

Not that he was the only one brooding. Amara was now being withdrawn. Formerly, a proud and unyielding girl, there was now weakness in her movements. The battle, for some reason, must have taken a great toll on her. Another point for Carrot Guy's score of crimes.

The other New Mutants appeared the same. Roberto was his usual angry self, probably more so in view of Carrot Guy. Maybe Bobby was seeing him as an avatar of his father. Tenchi found this view with ground.

Tenchi looked for Dani in the darkness. He could see a white distortion in the night sky. Brightwind, which meant Dani. The two had been flying around since Warlock left the shore. Gohan's mother had found out about Dani's ability to see ghostly images on a person predicted to die, with Gohan the next candidate. Although that situation was resolved safely, Chichi would not let the team near Gohan unless Dani stayed away. A bit nasty, but Tenchi warmed to Chichi's devotion to her child. He bet that Dani had a lot to think about. Leaders bear a lot of responsibility, for success and failure, and Dani must have been giving greater thought to the latter.

Shan, Sam, and Rahne appeared equally unscathed in his view. Rahne had really changed since his reunion with the team. She went from withdrawn to wild to withdrawn again to optimistic and open. And with the way she shared eyes with Gohan, Tenchi knew who may have played a part in her recovery. Too bad it was going to end soon. Gohan was going to be short two friends once the Dragon Balls were fixed. It was a shame, considering who the kid was going to be left with.

And then there was Illyana. The sudden thought of her brought Tenchi the most chaotic feelings. For what it was worth, Tenchi could find no support for her. She brought her own problems. Their relationship was a rocky one, becoming sharper when they decided to be a couple. The thought of her and their relationship was now giving him a level of amplified insecurity, one that now felt more like a burden than an asset. The old days of no commitment had become a rosy memory (not to mention an easier existence). Tenchi wondered why he abandoned it. Nevertheless, any restoration to that life was postponed. He had been avoiding Illyana throughout this voyage. But he would have to deal with her.

What a vacation! Tenchi forced a sense of humor. The doubt of being here reached its strongest pitch. He should be enjoying a vacation in Manhattan, not playing hero on other planets, nearly getting himself killed while worrying about his friends and fighting all the time. The luster of team spirit was vanishing fast. The return home couldn't be any more desired.

After Magneto's shrug-laden departure, Goku glanced at Tenchi, who was now outside. No message from the slender youth's image portrayed anything to do with a powerful being. It was incredible. What Kuririn told him was unbelievable. Goku didn't remember a thing about hurting anyone. But Kuririn wouldn't lie. Sure, he did steal a rock from him that left him without dinner, but that was long ago. Since that was so, Goku considered the ramifications like a razor on unprotected skin. He had hurt people. What's more, he hurt children. Many not far from Gohan's age.

Oh well. Goku's optimism overwhelmed the guilt. If he had done bad things, then he can also set things right! Now did Goku throw enthusiasm to how he can help the mutants. Right now they were trying to get back to his house with this Warlock. How can he help? Could he do Shunkan Idou? No, Goku realized. He needed a Ki at home to do that.

His mind found another idea. He dove into the waters.

Magneto entered the room where Shan and Chichi were with his granddaughter. "How is Luna?"

"She's asleep."

Magneto nodded. Be she awake or not, Magneto's granddaughter was cold to him. Not to be expected. Emotionally, it was like a wound. Luna was carrying on her father's dislike of him. The abandonment by his family that began with Magda's fearful departure from him still carried on two generations.

The sense of alienation was not lost to Shan or Chichi. But such thoughts changed when they became unable to stand. The whole room had gone into disorder. Shan, inexperienced in holding a baby during an earthquake, started to fall. Fortunately, Chichi, who trained herself for every part of motherhood, quickly grabbed Luna and rolled with the shakes.

In the other room, the others were sliding, flying, falling, and rolling to the constant imbalance. Only Doug remained stuck to the floor, secured by tentacles from the ship. Others more conscious grabbed onto anything. Names were being screamed with concern. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Then came the warnings. "Watch it, dope!" Illyana barely missed Amara falling on her.

A rush of excitement was pouring into some of the passengers. "This is cool!" Illyana smiled.

Betsy too felt the exhilaration, the adrenalin of this ride that emphasized how alive she was. Her mind scanned the outside for an attack. She knew what was happening now, and was not pleased by it. "Goku!"

"What?" Roberto made a downward cry in his slide. His willingness for this ride had retreated.

"Lemme check!" Sam rolled himself to the edge of the 'ship.' He fell out. His descent called for his mutant ability. Now he was in better control in the sky than he was in the ship, as well as a better view. Cannonball's eyes spotted an incredible feat of strength. Goku was at the bottom of Warlock, lifting it by himself. Sam knew he should take this act for granted, from what he had seen, but he was mighty impressed.

"Goku!" the boy shouted in anger. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Oh!" Goku's happy expression noted the mutant. "Sam is it?"

Sam gaped at the untimely question. "My question first!" cried Sam. "What ya doin?"

"Just gettin' this back home faster!" The man was in a state of indifference, not knowing the problems he was causing. Fortunately, as Sam saw, Warlock was doing a better job in helping. The floor that supported everyone was lifting from the rest of the 'ship.' Springs appeared in between, cushioning the vibrations away from the passengers.

Above, the only pleasure that Betsy's continued explanation gave the team was contentment on who was the cause. All excitement was drained by the hatred for the controller.

"What's that idiot thinkin'?" cried Illyana.

"He's not, evidently," answered Roberto, his thoughts black wherever Goku was concerned.

Gohan reacted by opening his mouth. He shut it. The defense of Goku had to be done by someone else willing to do so. "Lay off, Goku!" Yamucha yelled while maintaining balance. "He's tryin' t' make it up t' ya!"

"You lay off!" Roberto ricochet Yamucha's words back at him.

"Yeah, dickless!" added Illyana. "It was your rescue mission that got Doug playing vegetable!"

Hurt and anger made Yamucha glow red. "Don't mess with me!"

Roberto marched to his opponent. It was darkness, his reserve power had atrophied by now, and Yamucha was probably the better fighter. But the rage of Sunspot threw all these facts out the window.

"Hold it!" Gohan stood before Roberto. Kuririn did the same to Yamucha.

"This isn't the time or moment to act like children!" cried Shan, the only level-headed New Mutant at present.

Roberto was predicted to give his usual response to such an accusation, but Yamucha beat him to it. "He started it!"

A winged horse landed in between. "The only start I care about is the person who stops this first!" cried Dani. Her attention, like everyone else, went to the glowing electricity nearby.

From below, Goku could sense another Ki being emitted in his senses. He felt the 'ship' now under a new control. The undertow caused him to move forward without his possession, his fingers tearing lines through the ship. The scraping blended well with Warlock's screams.

Swooping into the air, Goku saw the new captain of the ship. On the top was Magneto, his powers holding the levitated ship to his control.

His return to the deck saw a great many faces looking at him. A great many grim faces.

"You could have told us 'bout this!" cried Dani on top of her horse.

"I just wanted t' help," explained Goku.

"We don't need your help!" The voice of Illyana was a growl. Her glaring eyes ruptured the beauty of her face. Yamucha and Goku started to wonder if Kuririn was right about this girl.

Goku quickly accepted this for another. "Mebbe I can…"

The synchronized scream of "No!" from eight mutants, one human, and a half-Saiya-jin pressured Goku's advice to remain silent.

It was Magneto who teleported the ship the rest of the way. Goku accepted this as what service was better preferred, but he felt disappointed over his failure. Getting these kids to warm to him was going to be a lot harder than he thought. It looked like Chichi was on the other side, what with the way she eagerly chose Magneto's choice of transportation. That did something to Goku. He had been on the opposing side of Chichi before, but here was a difference.

Speaking of family, Goku realized that he hadn't really talked to Gohan since he woke up. From what happened, the kid was probably worried about him. Poor kid. It was up to daddy to calm his boy's fears. Though not right now. The boy was now sleeping, huddled next to one of the mutants. A girl with red hair. Goku cautiously decided that he should wait until morning.

Magneto and the Warlockian ship reached the spot of the Son Family's original residence. Only Grandpa Gohan's hut remained of the area .

The Warlockian ship made a slanted bridge to the ground. Most of the passengers got down on their power, sleep-weakened as it was. Some had to be carried, like Gohan being in Roberto's arms. The kid was a very sound sleeper.

"I'll carry Gohan," Goku offered.

His wish was met with a shrug by the Brazilian. "Gohan is in much better hands than yours." Roberto made no effort to be nice.

Goku was passive only in physical allowance to let Roberto through. What was that supposed to mean? He was the kid's father. His hands would be better for Gohan! He had years of experience.

Despite the near empty place, the Son family and their guests were hardly homeless without Warlock. So said Chichi. She took out a capsule from her pocket. "This will do."

"Looks like the strain has been too much on her," whispered Roberto to his friends.

"Don't count on it," Tenchi responded in whisper.

Chichi's thumb clicked on the capsule's top. She flung it to the ground. Instantly, an dome-shaped house materialized before everyone's dazzled eyes. For a place that seemed to be in the prehistoric age, here were feats of technology that the so-called civilization from his world clearly lacked.

As the sun started to rise, Dani moved to a river with Brightwind. Stripped to nothing, she dropped her nude body into the cold waters. The freezing skin soon receded by the fatigue of laps she made in the swim. Such exhaustion did its best to make her forget what happened yesterday. It didn't work out. Dani's mind found nothing but trouble in the events of last night. Her leadership had created too great a cost. No way she could she justify her cocky actions by the consequences. What was that line Professor Xavier gave her about success being no guarantee of the quality of leadership? No satisfaction came from her decisions before, nor could she find content in the decision she would make once Doug recovered.

Pride. What a horrible feeling. Couldn't live with it. Couldn't live without it. It made her decision. It also gave her remorse. But hard feelings or not, she had made her choice. Once things improved, its rightness would be more apparent.

The brooding was broken by Brightwind's cry. "What's wrong?" Dani looked at her steed's nodding defensiveness. A large man made a cannonball into the waters. Dani defensibly protected herself from the tidal wave. When it was over, Dani saw Goku waving at her.

"Hiya!"

By looking at his well-made torso, Dani's emotions almost overwhelmed her reason. Goku was butt naked, and what a good nakedness it was…

Forget this! Dani submerged herself deeper into the waters. But she was calm. She was never the sensitive type of girl who would freak out if somebody saw her in the raw. Still, there was something called decency.

Goku saw a giant fish splash out of the waters. Giving no thought on where it came from, Goku went at the food. His strong hands grabbed the fish, its slippery skin and wiggling fins made it a test to hold on. Suddenly, the piece vanished into thin air. Confused, Goku's gaze returned to the river. Dani was missing from it. She was now behind her horse, getting dressed.

Goku moved closer to the shore "Did ya make that fish?"

"Yep," Dani was affixing her suede boots. She had conjured an illusion of something he wanted. It pleased her that Goku's present desire was nothing of the sexual side.

"Wow," said Goku in his childish amazement. Too bad he couldn't learn these powers. It would be fun to create illusions.

Dani was a little taken aback by Goku's innocent look. It increased when Goku started to rise from the waters. "Hey, hey," Dani fought the lusty fires within her. "Don't show me that! You're married aren't ya?"

Goku returned to the waters with a puzzled face. "I guess so."

"So," said Dani. "How's the eye?"

"Like having it closed, 'cept I can't open it back up."

Dani was amazed by the difference Goku had with Kakarrotto. This guy was more simple-minded, more naïve. His talk was also different, sounding more like Sam's yokel accent than Amara's self-important language.

"So are ya the leader?"

Goku's accusation cut like a knife. "Yeah," Dani's answer was in a sad tone. "So what about it?"

"Ya don't look strong enough,"

Dani's fingers made fists. This guy really knew how to throw salt on the wounds! But with that childish face, it appeared that any insensitivity on Goku's part was really accidental.

"Being able to change the course of might rivers or bending steel with your bare hands doesn't make the leader."

"It doesn't?" Goku scratched his cheek in thought. It was a short meditation. His face grew cherubic again. "Well! Ya kids did beat me! Mebbe y'r right!"

"Beat ya?" Dani's repeat of the word triggered some fear in her. "You remember!"

"Nope. Kuririn told me what happened." At that, the aloof expressions took on a sadder face.

"What about?" Dani checked for clues on Goku's new knowledge.

"That I turned rotten an' fought ya kids. I'm really sorry 'bout that."

"Bet ya are," Dani wondered if this sympathy was true. It looked like it. There was something in Goku that made him likeable. The fact that Carrot Guy lacked this factor further proved the difference.

This was not shared by Brightwind. The horse was at the point of starting a ruthless attack, ready to throw his front legs up with mighty effectiveness. By her rapport, Dani felt all his primal emotions. Hatred, cruelty, revenge. The sensitivity was almost overwhelming, making Dani ready to join her horse's wish and kill Goku. "Stop it, boy!" She shouted with command. Obeying, Brightwind turned his rear end to Goku. His hind legs struck at the dirt, tearing it and thrusting it at the waters behind him.

"Hey, watch it!" Goku threw his arm out in defense. Dani pulled at the horse's neck, declaring control through words. "Bad boy!"

"I'm sorry, Goku," she spoke without emotion. "Brightwind's isn't okay with people he don't like."

"That's too bad." Goku folded his arms, exposing his muscularappendages more.

Dani had to keep her eyes off this perfect form of man. "Look, for all it's worth, you got my vote. But I think the others might have different ideas."

"Well, if ya like me, then I guess that's all there is t' it."

An inner groan marked Dani's response to this man's naiveté. Oh boy.

Gohan's eyes opened with dim senses. His mind projected a thousand things at once to understand what was happening now. One thought did register above all. Was it all a dream?

But Gohan's eyes viewed the sleeping New Mutants around him. Their appearances true then, Gohan's senses hit the level of understanding. It was no dream. It took only a moment for every other realization of his experiences to return. Along with the pain.

The boy nearly cried. It wasn't fair, Gohan thought. Why did it happen? Despite the new friends he had met, Gohan would rather have wished them all to be figments of his sleepy imagination. That way, what his father had done to him would have been imaginary as well. Same thing with his final decision toward Goku. Never existed. Everything was happy again.

Only, it all did occur. The father's cruelty, and the son's decision. Gohan didn't want to be cruel. His gentle nature chafed at such negativity. But what was done was done. His moment of regret over, Gohan grabbed on to his choice with full strength. He couldn't let it happen again, or else he couldn't bear it anymore. Dying at the hands of those androids was a better fate than one more betrayal. So let him be cruel then. He hoped mom and Kuririn would forgive him.

Breakfast was served. Evidently, the capsule not only had a house inside it, but a full store of food as well. Most of the Mutants didn't notice, their reason blurred by their sudden awakening from what was a short sleep. But as minutes passed with their stomachs getting filled, the gang's minds returned to their normal level. They were especially comforted by Carrot Guy's absence. The memory of their previous supper, the harbinger to their present worries and problems, still remained fresh in their minds. The only strange thing (or rather, the new strange thing) they had to expect was Yamucha's cat friend Pu'al. The cat reminded them a little of Lockheed.

"Great cooking, Chichi," remarked Tenchi. "I have a friend named Sasami who's also a great cook. I bet you could teach her a few things."

"Thanks, Tenchi," Chichi charmed with the credit. It was very unusual to see some of the kids finishing their breakfast at their first plate (and very very unusual to see Warlock digest his/its food, by turning into a black solid, draining it of the energy within it). It has been so long since she had this many guests at her house.

"Where's Dani?" asked Rahne.

"Out on her morning exercises," answered Magneto. "With her absence, I suggest Sam take Rahne and Roberto for an exercise of their own. Your goal is to gain firewood through teamwork."

The sudden shift from relaxing breakfast to work bothered some of the members. Sam took it in stride. Work was work. "Ah wish Tenchi t' assist us."

Tenchi heard, and accepted.

"Very well," Magneto nodded. "Use his help as well."

"Hey, wait for me!" Illyana stood up from the table.

"No, Illyana," Magneto refused. "Your powers are incompatible for this exercise."

Illyana frowned. "So what? I'm going."

"You are staying!" Magneto's eyes were ready to take on the evil that was in Illyana. She sat back down in a pout, respecting her teacher's strength, at least for now.

Tenchi said nothing. He had no ill feeling about this. This indifference did not escape Illyana.

"Remember that you are being graded," Magneto's words were on demand. "I wish not any action that will ease the exercise without my demands. I will be watching you through Warlock."

Excitement filled into Chichi. Magneto was having class with his students! She had to get her son into this scholastic procedure. "Magneto, can my son Gohan also help?"

Again did Magneto nod his head. "Just as long as he doesn't do all the work. This is an exercise that requires all in teamwork. Failure to do so will be a drop of demerits."

"C'mon, Gohan!" Sam cried. Gohan willingly got off his chair and followed the departing group. Usually schoolwork was a chore, but having to do it with these friends was different.

Gohan guided the New Mutants to the area where his father would get firewood. Along the way, Roberto recounted to the boy the time he and the team were rescuing a friend from an evil White Queen. Sam, in the lead with Tenchi, sighed in disagreement to this view of the story.

"And how did we get there?" Roberto gave a smile that carried surprise. "A bus!" Laughter followed, more so by the earnest truth. "Here we are, going to an evil mastermind's stronghold for a rescue mission, and we get there by a bus. No plane! No flying! No dimensional teleportation! Just a bus."

Smiles studded everyone's face. But Sam spoke against the revision. "Hey Gohan! What Bobby's not tellin' ya is that the team eventually became friends with the evil Queen and her subjects."

"Says you!" Roberto didn't agree.

"I understand," said Gohan, brushing the near Wolfsbane's furry back. "Piccolo was also a villain. You told me Magneto was a bad guy too. Now they're good guys."

"That doesn't happen all the time." Roberto made an acknowledged remark to an exception.

Gohan's spirits lowered to a pragmatic level. "Yes…that's right."

Hearing this, Sam spoke softly to Tenchi. "Ah don't think Bobby's a good influence fo' Gohan."

"Mhmm," mumbled Tenchi, looking at the ground his feet stepped upon.

"The kid's already got his own issues with his pappy. Don't need Bobby t' make it worse."

"Mhmm," again mumbled Tenchi, his eyes still at the ground.

"Ah've done it wit' all the New Mutant gals plus Ryoko, plus Ayeka."

"Mhmm."

"Tenchi!"

"Wha?" Tenchi's reaction was like the awakening from a trance.

"Somethin' on y'r mind? You've been actin' dark since this mess got over."

Tenchi just stared at Sam, then returned his eyes to the ground.

"Tenchi, ya ain't Doug's only friend 'n the whole world. We're all worryin' 'bout 'im too."

Tenchi grew angry. "I can take care of myself. Always have."

Sam sighed in acceptance. He didn't like it. But he understood this problem Tenchi had, among others. "Fine, but be careful."

Once they reached the beginning of the forest, Sam gave his instructions on how everyone shall perform the exercise. As Wolfsbane, Rahne's senses guided her to a dead tree.

Gohan climbed and hugged the tree, waiting for the expected moment. Tenchi and Roberto stood at the opposite end.

"Go!" cried Sam.

Light-ken activated his sword. With a quick swing, the Tenchi-ken tore a line on the tree that was both thin and slanted. Gohan lowered the tree onto Sunspot's strength-enhanced hands. Sam was pleased. Hopefully, the teacher would be pleased. "'Kay, we're half-way done. Now…"

Goku materialized at the branch end of the tree. "Lemme do it!" He lifted the tree free from his son and Sunspot. He held the trunk in an upside down position. Protest was given, but Goku listened to none of it. He flung the tree into the air, than threw himself after it. One, or to the quicker eye, a countless slew of kicks later, the separated pieces of wood fell to the ground in a neat pile. Goku returned to the ground, pleased that he could help out, expecting everyone's pleasure.

By looking at the straining turns of Roberto's face, Goku should have known better.

"That was _our_ job!" Roberto's tone was calm but gave no mask over his hostility.

Goku reeled back in confusion. As pointed out before, he should have known better, but he rarely has done such a thing. Instead, he went to the positive. "Hey, what's with the mean face? This job would have taken ya s' long by the way ya' were doin' it. Gohan could've done it all by himself."

Gohan toughened himself against the credit.

"That was the point, sir," Sam had the better communications in this moment, but was equally sharp in defense. He couldn't help it. When he saw Goku, he expected a punch in his face. "Bein' an exercise, it ain't supposed t' be easy."

"Why? Havin' ya all do it looked like a big waste of time."

Roberto's restraint was holding, but he was still able to let out some chaotic words. "It was teamwork, you brainless oaf! The New Mutants are a team! We work as one."

Sam and Tenchi supported Roberto's reasoning, despite their knowledge that the speaker hardly practiced such words. Gohan understood this team's need for cooperation. To Goku, unfortunately, these words had little effect. What he did was get the job done. And if it was some kind of exercise, couldn't one person do it by himself?

"Okay, forget this," Goku shrugged in total denial of the harm he was accused of doing. "If you really wanna have an exercise," he kindly asked, "than let me teach it t' ya."

Overconfidence was in Goku when he gave this advice. It weakened him. He was not ready for the mutants' response. They turned their backs to him.

"Hey! Come back! I wanna help ya!"

"Forget it!" The back of Roberto's head didn't deter the cruel pain of the words behind it. "We already have one villain as a teacher. We don't need another."

"Villain?" Goku repeated that word in a mumble, his mind on the situation. Did Roberto mean Magneto was a bad guy too? Nevertheless, Goku also thought about the referral to him. 'Villain' was such a new name for him. 'Idiot,' 'oaf,' 'moron' were familiar to him. 'Villain?' That was something he would say to someone like Freeza, but never himself.

The team became smaller in their distance, making the failure greater to Goku. With a sad face, he scratched his head in perplexed thought. He had come here to help these kids, but their refusal showed that they still wouldn't let bygones be bygones. What can he do to get their respect? Oh well. Again did Goku switch from pathos into optimism. Maybe he can look to Gohan for help.

He looked for his son. Gohan was absent. He was not with the Mutants, most of whom still kept their faces away from Goku. Only Rahne gave a last glance.

Magneto saw all this from afar. He felt the Warlockian telescope vibrate in his/its metallic skin at the target. Magneto shared in his student's disdain. He remembered well how his students' rejection of Goku paralleled his own situation with them. He also noted other parallels Goku had with his own life, if Gohan's abandonment from the scene was evidence. None of this, however, gave the headmaster a desire of camaraderie with the rejected. That bothersome Namekian, whose appearance was missing since the return to this place, was a better companion.

So too the blue cat that was becoming an annoyance. "As I said before, Pu'al," Magneto coldly told the cat. "I don't need your help."

Pu'al left, rejected and uncertain on what to do now. Master Yamucha was busy.

By now, Dani had returned to the house to get what was left of breakfast. At the table, she asked for some coffee.

"Ain't ya a li'l too young?" Chichi spoke disapprovingly.

"Weren't ya a li'l too young t' pop Gohan?" Dani boomeranged that remark.

"Feh," mumbled Chichi. Guess she should have kept her mouth shut to Betsy (if that worked for a person like her). She went for a cup.

Dani noted the wariness. As ever, Chichi was on the defensive. "Where's Gohan?"

"Away from you."

"That does it!" Dani confronted the woman with a vengeance. "Look Chichi. I'll give it t' ya for the last time. Please un-der-stand! The-death-vis-ion-is-gone! Gohan-is- per-fect-ly-safe! There is nothing my bein' here can do that will harm y'r precious boy!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Chichi met fierce words with calm ignorance, making the coffee. "But ya can't blame a mother for bein' protective."

Dani calmed down with a sigh. "No, I guess ya can't."

Outside, Yamucha saw his chance to make his move toward the beautiful woman. Betsy was leaning on the wall, drinking some tea.

"You're so strong," Yamucha hovered beside her with a smoothness that could attract two exact polarized magnets.

Betsy didn't need telepathy to read Yamucha's motives. In a normal mood she would be polite and understanding in her rejection. The mood was lacking from her right now, but she cracked a smile nonetheless. "I-I'm not interested." She passed him by.

"Hey, I understand, beauty." Yamucha followed on with his manner. He knew of women who gave refusal but meant admission. "But I think we got some chemistry here."

"I do not think so."

Yamucha leapt over her in a flawless display of acrobatics. "But I do." He faced her with closer movements, grabbing her arms. "Ya don't hafeta fear nothin' from me." He got ready for the kiss that will destroy her inhibitions.

Betsy returned his aggressiveness with a smile. A butterfly mask appeared on her face…

Everywhere was met with the scream of Yamucha.

Magneto, Pu'al, the New Mutants, Goku, Kuririn, Gohan. They all charged to the house. Goku beat them all by materializing at the place. He saw Yamucha sitting against a wall. His eyes were flapping with unknown intent. He blabbered unknown words through the saliva dripping from his lips.

"What happened t' you?" Goku kneeled before his fallen friend. Pu'al was equally concerned, transforming into a pillow.

A postured Betsy frowned with disapproval. "Your friend was making an indecent proposal to me. I fried his brain in return."

Fried his mind? Goku found her words a maze.

"Telepathy isn't just for reading minds," said Kuririn.

"It isn't?" said Goku.

The mutants were mixed in view of this side of Betsy. Those who went with her inside Goku's mind expected this. The others found such actions very unlike her.

Chichi's face was marked with approval. "Serves him right."

Goku stared at Yamucha's twitching face. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. But he will think again before even saying a word to me." Psylocke's wary face gave wariness to all who opposed her. It broke into pieces. Not of despair. Her consciousness had found a familiar link. Inside the house. "Doug!"

The conclusion was successfully deducted by everyone present. The place now had only Yamucha and Pu'al as its only occupants. Everyone else headed for the house. Most used the door (Wolfsbane leapt through a window). The room where Doug lay was now the crowded place to be. Doug was awake. He looked exhausted, but he was awake. Both his ears and shoulder received praise and welcome comments on his recovery. It was as if Doug had the ability to create happiness by just burping. "Knew ya always had it 'n ya," Sam softly tapped his fist onto the boy's head.

Doug sat up with a drooped head. His eyes carried a dull look, which blended with his overall glum expression. But humor still existed. "So we survived?"

"Got that right," smiled Kuririn.

Betsy also beamed a smile upon the boy. Her usual sense of self-control was forgotten in this release of earnest happiness. She kissed him, causing Doug's sad spirits to increase into a better level. Roberto snorted with a smirk.

Tenchi too couldn't help moving closer, though it was with a steady one. "How are you feeling?"

Doug was exhausted, rubbing his face and crinkling his blond hair. He began to lay back. He froze, his eyes upon something. Everyone copied this. Did Doug suffer a relapse? Calmer heads pointed to the entering Goku. Warlock, who was beside the man, was ready to attack him if given the word.

"Goku," said Magneto. "I suggest you leave for the health of my student."

"Okay," Goku sulked like a sad child, but he obeyed. He was gone from the room.

"It's a long story, Doug," spoke Kuririn, not realizing that Doug's frightened expressions still remained.

Warlock moved closer. His/its circuits heated up with a near-passion for his/its selffriend's recovery. "WORRY- not- DEAR- selfsouldougfriend. SELF…"

"Don't touch me!" Doug flinched to freedom away from Warlock's hand. He grappled himself, shivering greatly. His face quivered with fear. By his/its presence, Warlock had become pain to him. "G-Get away from me!"

A silence came to the room, increasing the sound of crushing bed sheets that Doug threw upon himself. The New Mutants, Kuririn, and Gohan threw their shocked glances upon the sudden change of events. Doug afraid of Warlock? That sentence was an unanswered question in the minds of everyone. To them, the possibility of such a thing could be compared to Roberto ever being a kind person (this was not shared by Roberto).

Betsy, Dani, Sam, and Rahne moved closer to the boy. Their presence did nothing to Doug, who remained in the defensive. "P-Please. J-Just get W-Warlock outta here!"

Tenchi was divided on whom he should turn for consoling. Doug or Warlock? Maybe he shouldn't turn to anyone. Everyone was hurting. Better he remained neutral.

Warlock's jaw sagged to the floor. Such cartoonish actions were alien to the mood here.

"C'mon Locke," Sam gently asked his teammate to join him out of the scene.

"What's the matter?" cried Rahne.

Magneto gestured for Psylocke to open her thoughts to him. _Psylocke,_ he telepathically addressed the British telepath, _Is there any mental damage?_

_Nothing physical,_ Psylocke made a cold answer. Doug's brain appeared normal, but psychological pain lacked such a symbol. The ice-filled shock in Doug's thoughts was not a lost cause for any of his familiars to decipher. Did the shock that sent him into his catatonic state create in Doug a fear of Warlock?

Warlock came to that answer quicker than Betsy or Magneto. Doug was treating self like Magus! But self was not Magus, not even if self defeated Magus in battle, an illogical conclusion that was frightening as it was nonsensical.

In swift motion did the techno-being access his/its memories. Conclusion was made about something to do with techno-organic virus. That was an illogical answer, thought Warlock. Doug never showed apprehension about infection, despite many warnings from self. His/its files moved to the recent forms of memory files. Their last co-existence in gestalt form. Result was a disaster, added by Kakarrottomagus' attack…

From the door, Goku was looking at Doug's situation with guilt. It was his fault the boy had been in the state he was in (though Goku had no clear memory on how he did that). However, he didn't understand the boy's fear of Warlock. Weren't the two of them buddies, as Kuririn said? He was wondering about this, unaware of the way Warlock's head was making a half-circle turn to his direction, complete with murderous eye sockets.

"YOUR- fault."

Those words grabbed Goku's attention. Regret to his ignorance surfaced once he got a look at Warlock's face. The creature's circular eyes were half-closed, but the slits were slanted to each other like a 'V.' The partially covered pupils were glowing red.

"KAKARROTTOMAGUS'S- fault!" dropped Warlock's jaw. The mouth connected to it became way too thin to have such wide jaws. Warlock looked like a cartoon, except everyone knew his/its present mood was no joking matter.

"Hey Warlock!" cried Sam and Dani shouted for restraint.

"Blow him away," whispered Illyana.

Warlock loomed closer at this person he/it refused to consider a human being. It made his/its resolve all the better.

Goku did not run, relying more on defense. If Warlock wanted to fight, then okay by him.

This suited Warlock just fine. His/its body sprouted a great many cannons and firearms. "KAKARROTTOMAGUS- harmed- SELFSOULDOUGFRIEND!" Screamed the techno-being. "SELF- inflict- WORSE- consequence."

"Warlock, please!" Kuririn protested.

"DIE!" Warlock unleashed his/its power. The techno-being had no measurement to what degree his/its power was. Self was unsure if self-power signature could destroy planets like Magus. Self didn't care.

Bolts of energy fell on Goku. The first strike created smoke. Once it passed, nothing was destroyed, organic or not.

The barrage was not repeated. All of Warlock's form was frozen, all functions rendered immobile.

Goku, Kuririn, and Gohan noted the energy field surrounding the alien. It was coming from Magneto, standing assuredly. His raised fist, and the frown on his face, gave the signs of aggression.

"Warlock, behave yourself!" His stern wish demanded command, almost impressive to the others.

"SELF-refusal!"

"You will show obedience to our hostess Chichi and her family!"

Warlock shut his/its mouth. The emotional circuitry grew over the rage infection within him/it. Headmastermagneto was correct. Self had misbehaved to Gohanfriend. The heat cooled within Warlock. "SELF…"

A Ki bolt shot Warlock, causing an explosion that blinded all sights and deafened all ears with squealing.

Once both senses were restored, all eyes went to Warlock. The techno-organic being was strung out like spaghetti. As before, furious eyes quickly went to Goku.

"Why the hell did you do that!" shouted Dani.

"Why?" Goku spoke to the girl's question like a response to madness. "He was attackin' me!"

"But I had restrained him!" Magneto's eyes were especially sharp.

"And he was beginning to calm down," added Roberto, swinging his arms to make the force of his words clear. "Before you decided to fire when ready!"

"Is this how you solve a problem?" Illyana joined in the attack. "By blowing things up?"

Goku's face looked innocent. "Well…yeah."

"Hate to say it, Goku," said Kuririn. "But that was a little too much."

Gohan winced, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Goku had had enough with the meaningless assaults to himself. He spoke back. "But Warlock attacked first!" he cried to Magneto. "Why didn't ya stop him 'fore that?"

Magneto's glare to Goku showed he had his reasons, but he gave them. "And yet you survived. I doubt Warlock's first attack would have phased you at first. I stopped him before he could."

"Can all of you just get outta here!" screamed Doug. Intensity filled his body, and his words.

The heat of the moment extinguished by their friend's pain, all the New Mutants obeyed, walking toward the door. Dani waited for all to leave before her. She looked to Warlockian spaghetti. "C'mon Warlock," said Dani.

"SELF-inert," mumbled the spaghetti.

"No you're not!" she impatiently contradicted her teammate's words. "Stop feelin' sorry for y'rself."

Like a flower, Warlock grew, pulling all his/its wiry form with him /it. He/it looked back at Doug, hoping for an expression of need. But Doug showed nothing. Bearing the pain, if not strongly, the techno-being left the room. No eyes were given to Goku.

"I'm sorry," Goku's apologized.

At that moment, Rahne tripped, almost hitting Tenchi. "Och, I'm sorry. Clumsy of me."

"It's okay," said Tenchi

Seeing this, Roberto turned to Goku. "That," he threw a finger at Rahne's position, "is an apology I would accept." He wasenjoying the words he was speaking. "But the things you have done to your family, your friends, and to us… an apology from you is impossible. I'd rather die than accept anything from you."

"Bobby!" Dani shouted.

Roberto left. Dani was the last one to leave. She didn't look at Goku. Doug's recovery had given her other things to think about.

If any of the New Mutants had bothered to look back, they would have seen a sad man in Goku.

"C'mon Goku," Kuririn's wish was friendlier. Goku obeyed.

Magneto was the next of last to depart. The room was emptied, but Doug knew he wasn't alone. His eyes spotted Betsy. "Go."

"Do…you want me to leave?" Betsy hesitated at her words, unsure of their meaning herself.

Seeing this, Doug looked away. "Yes...No. I dunno." His knees risen, Doug rested his elbows on each, their hands on his sad head. He was just one big nerve, feeling death at any sensitivity. "I don't know. I'm weak."

"No," Betsy gave a hand. Doug shrugged away from her gentle touch.

"It's true," Doug was starting to fall apart. "Ever since I went with the team, I've felt like a fifth wheel. I really can't do anything without anyone's help. My powers wouldn't win any battle. I lied to myself, thinking with Warlock I could be somebody. But now…" his sharp memories brought him to a sudden stop.

"No!" Betsy fought against this self-loathing disintegration. "Don't think of such things!" She was now sitting at his side. "Don't you remember how you saved me from Mojo? You did twice, and you didn't need Warlock for either. When I was Spiral's slave, ready to remain her property, you had me see the truth that I needed to be free."

Attracted to these words, Doug's head turned to Betsy and stared. She did the same. Doug saw her face. A need was growing. Betsy did not need her powers to know that. He had little clothes on. They were sharing a bed. These were implications. There would be consequences. Something was going to happen. It was wrong. But it was Doug.

Betsy felt all inhibitions break. She would touch Doug.

"Got some soup for ya!" Chichi entered the room with a tray of food she made after she learned the news.

Betsy stood back up, face as red as blood. Equally crimson, Doug lay back on the futon. Chichi saw that a separation occurred, and considered the reasons leading to it. But she said nothing. She kneeled down, placing the tray on Doug's stomach. "Ya need somethin' t' eat, Doug."

"I don't want any."

But Chichi did not take that for an answer. "That's what ya say now," she firmly stood back up. "Betsy, can ya help me for awhile?"

Feeling overwhelmed, Betsy obeyed, leaving the room, Doug, and her near-actions, behind.

To be Continued

Annotations:

Gohan and Kuririn are not supposed to know about Buruma's pregnancy until the day of the Androids.

Warlock has been able to become giant vessels, such as a starship in NEW MUTANTS ANNUAL 1 and a Blackbird in NEW MUTANTS#40.

At this point, Magneto's daughter Wanda (the Scarlet Witch), is married to the synthazoid the Vision, and is expecting twins (as portrayed in THE VISION AND THE SCARLET WITCH LS Vol. 2). Magneto's son Pietro (Quicksilver), Luna's father, is at this point insane due to his wife Crystal's infidelity (as well as Maximus the Mad's manipulations, as portrayed in X-FACTOR ANNUAL 2).

Magneto's rejection of Betsy's cure for Doug is based on Professor Xavier's own prohibition, as he told Magneto in the flashback in UXM#161 concerning the condition of catatonic patient Gabrielle Haller. It's possible that Dani knows about the dangers, since she met Gabrielle in NM#26-28.

Tenchi's bedtime story is how he first met Ryoko in episode 1 "Ryoko Resurrected" of TENCHI MUYO OVA Series 1.

The New Mutants relied on a bus to get to the Massachusetts Academy in NM#15. The evil Queen is Emma Frost, the White Queen, who became headmaster to some of the New Mutants (including Sam, but excluding Roberto) in NM#39-40.

Cypher had rescued Psylocke from Mojo and Spiral's control first in NEW MUTANTS ANNUAL 2 and UNCANNY X-MEN ANNUAL 10.

NEXT TIME: Hiya! This is Goku. A lotta stuff seems t' be happenin'n! Right Gohan? Gohan? What…are you sayin'?


	13. Chapter 13

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 12: The Shocking Hatred! Tenchi and Gohan speaks their feelings!

By Claudius

* * *

I do not own the copyright to any of these characters.

* * *

Dani (Mirage), Illyana (Magik), Sam (Cannonball), Amara (Magma), Roberto (Sunspot), Doug (Cypher), Shan (Karma), Tenchi (Light-Ken), Rahne (Wolfsbane), Betsy (Psylocke)

* * *

Walking away from the New Mutants, Goku's brain memorized his previous encounter with them. He mentally pictured their mean faces, their angry and cruel words of hostility, their refusal to forgive him. He thought getting Dani's approval meant getting the rest of her team's. She was the leader after all. Wasn't the team supposed to obey her? Guess not, since the rest of the team had different ideas, and were not willing to drop them out of loyalty. On the other hand, it wasn't like Goku ever took anyone's orders in a battle. What could he expect from them?

Goku then thought about what he did to them. That is, the actions he remembered. Was he rash to attack Warlock? Sure, the kid attacked him first, but none of his hits, like Magneto said, were enough to hurt him. It was just that whenever anyone fought him, Goku felt the need to fight back. Too bad the kids didn't understand that. They might think he just blows up things whenever he wants.

Although the loss of his eye gave him a great blind spot, Goku could still sense a good Ki moving to that area. "Ya sure it's okay t' get so close t' me, Kuririn?" Goku only mouthed the words, without any real wish that they be obeyed. "Those kids might turn on you too."

"No way I'll abandon you," Kuririn gave full meaning to his own words. "We're buddies for life!" He nudged his elbow softly on Goku's shoulder.

Pleased at the support, Goku turned to the real problem. "I'm tryin' t' help those kids, but all I'm gettin' 'r snaps an' yells."

"They'll get over it. Remember, all your friends started off as your enemy. We didn't hit it off on day one."

Goku's memories approached the comforting words. But new meanings halted any satisfaction. Except for Kuririn, his friends Yamucha, Tenshinhan and Piccolo were not only his enemies long ago, they also were also on the bad side. Since it looked like the New Mutants were the good guys, it didn't take much for Goku to know whose side he was in during this conflict.

This brought him back to the core of the problem, that he had spent a lot of time as a bad guy. Goku didn't like it, ready to let ignorance take over. Unfortunately, the New Mutants' opposition made this problem as obvious as his lost eye. This made them understandable in a way. Although their hostility was misguided, it was fair…sort of. Goku wasn't completely convinced that he should let the Mutants pick on him. Also, how did he know if their reasons were true? He couldn't remember anything about being an evil Saiya-jin. Did it really happen? Because of this doubt, Goku couldn't help feeling that all this treatment was really unfair.

"I don't like being hated."

"Who does, Goku?" Kuririn did his best to ease his best friend's dilemma. "It'll change. They haven't seen enough of the real you. All they saw was Carrot Guy."

"Carrot Guy?" Goku's face expressed puzzlement. He remembered that name before, when Psylocke spoke to the team through her mind.

"That's what the kids called Kakarrotto," explained Kuririn, keeping to his belief that his Saiya-jin friend and the Saiya-jin villain were not one and the same.

Now the idea of this name was really hard to ignore. Goku couldn't contain it. A blow of laughter exploded from his mouth. He had to admit it; 'Carrot Guy' was a funny name.

"You always know when to put on a happy face," Kuririn sighed.

* * *

Before Goku, the mutants had left the room where their teammate Doug had recovered. Their journey took them outside of the house. Some were together like Dani and Rahne, and Sam and Roberto. Distance surrounded others like Tenchi. Magneto walked behind his students. Gohan followed.

"Doug's frightened of Warlock?" Rahne recited the previous event. "How daft can tha' be?"

"Ah ain't no psychiatrist, but ah've a good idea why," Sam seriously answered. "Remember how Warlock usually put himself together when he got hurt? Wolverine too? Musta hurt like hell. Would any o' us wanna experience that?"

Roberto and Tenchi saw that the ill expressions from their teammates proved Sam's deduction correct. To those two boys, their teammates' faces pointed to that one experience they both did not share. By absence, they were spared the New Mutants' death and resurrection at the hands of the Beyonder. Despite this alienation, they understood how horrible that experience might be. Equally thinkable was what Doug may have felt when he and Warlock were blown up by Carrot Guy. After all, how would it feel to get the pain of death, but not die? A healing factor wasn't all that was cracked up to be.

"Sam is correct," agreed Magneto, his hard voice attempting some discretion with the guilt it held. "The trauma of re-assimilation has given Doug a fear of Warlock. Afraid of being in a similar experience again, he has distanced himself from Warlock to avoid a repetition."

Warlock could understand binary codes, but Magnetoteacherfriend's explanation was incapable of deciphering. "BUT- selfsouldougfriend- CANNOT- desist- UNITY- with- SELF. Illogical."

"But Doug's awake now," Gohan pointed to the best of the situation. "That's good, right?"

"It's not that easy, kiddo," Illyana plunged the negativity deeper. "Doug hasn't got the best self-esteem."

"Who would with his powers?" Roberto was honest, unfortunately.

"You always know when to say the right words," Tenchi threw cruel honesty on Roberto's rude honesty. It was the best he could do for Doug. He really should be at his side, and Warlock's. They were practically his best friends of the team (those that didn't have psychotic tendencies). But some inhibition inside him kept Tenchi from acting out such comfort.

Despite his younger age, Gohan understood the explanations well. Perhaps too well, considering he felt more troubled. Couldn't any good thing from this disaster stay good?

Meanwhile, Sam sighed on the future hostility that Roberto kept inspiring into people. Why did he have to play keeper? Thankfully, Tenchi didn't exhibit much enthusiasm to take on Roberto, at least right now. "Well, at least we got no more surprises," Sam rubbed the whiskers on his chin.

"Wanna bet?" Dani made her contribution. She walked in front of the company. "Guys an' gals, now that Doug's out of catatonia, he's no longer under my responsibility. Now, with a free conscience, I resign as chief leader."

All eyes pointed at their soon-to-be-ex-leader, their mouths crying out some words like "What?" and "Huh?" So much for no more surprises!

'Dani…?" Rahne spoke her confusion. The rapport they shared gave her no hint of this!

"What is the meaning of this?" Roberto's response was angry accusation.

"What's the deal, chief?" asked Illyana.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tenchi.

"DESCENT- in- RANK- possible?" asked Warlock in disbelief.

"Let her speak," Shan was more understanding to Dani's situation than her teammates.

Dani sighed, supporting herself against the wall. "Lately, my record has sucked- hard. I got cocky and made some bad judgments. When everything didn't work out, I wimped out into self-pity. It's our good luck that we all got out of this mess alive, and that ain't sayin' much."

Dani saw the non-member of this group march in protest before her. "Dani, is it because of what happened to me?" Gohan attempted to purge the guilt of others. "That was my fault."

Such vindicating remarks failed to make much sweep. "That's just it, kiddo," Dani was unchanged. "It's because of my arrogance an' negligence that nearly got you screwed. And Illyana wouldn't have been where she was if my plan didn't go half-baked."

Gohan saw what Dani considered to be good reasons for quitting were hardly that. "But you're a great leader!" His praise ignored his earlier qualms about her bossiness.

"We all make mistakes, Dani," Sam joined in Gohan's support.

"And whatever the results, it was your plan that saved us in the end!" said Illyana.

"Guys!" Dani loudly protested her refusal to hear any more attempts to change her mind. "My decision is final." She looked to Magneto. "Sir, I want your acceptance."

Magneto carefully studied his student, unsure whether to agree or be stubborn. Then again, she was asking for his advice, something rare from them (though she made it sound like a demand). "Do as you wish."

The final defense to this plan gone, the New Mutants despaired.

"Okay, that does it," Dani used her free reign fully. "As my final act as chief, I will make the choice of who will take my place. Sam will now become chief leader."

Roberto softly punched Sam's arm. Despite his reluctance to Dani's decision, he was glad for his best friend's promotion.

"I've also decided to make Illyana temporary deputy."

Roberto ran out of friendly encouragement. His eyes, like everyone else, stared at Dani as if she was crazy (and there voices made many a shudder). "Why not get Shan?" he complained, hiding well his own ambitions.

"You can keep it," Shan spoke to Illyana. "I am finished with leadership."

Illyana, for all her vanity, was among the most doubtful. "Sure, I'm the ruler of a dimension, but I'm no administrator."

"But you've had your moments," reminded Dani. "It was you who saved me an' my folks from the Demon Bear, as well as getting' all o' us outta Farouk's control."

Illyana looked to Tenchi for advice. Tenchi just shrugged away. This abandonment had an effect of dislike on Illyana. There was going to be a reckoning. But this was not the moment to think about her love life. Flustered by the very idea of leadership, unable to give a good defense, Illyana reluctantly nodded. "Sure, I'll be the new deputy. So who's gonna replace me?"

"I'll tell you that later," Dani had said enough. She walked away from the dissatisfied crowd she created.

"Well," Illyana spoke that word, hoping more words can come to her presently empty head. "Right now, I…entrust my wisdom…to my superior Sam. Now if you don't excuse me, I have to talk to Tenchi." And she too went off, pulling her boyfriend with her. Tenchi made a rare agreement to this. He and Illyana were going to have a little talk.

The news gave the group some foreboding about the new regime, as well as the succession. Roberto's intelligent mind went over his insulted ego in figuring out who will take over as deputy. It had to be someone not with them right now. There had to be only one choice…Blessed Madonna!

While Roberto vented some frustration in his hypothesis, the new chief Sam responsibly thought about the consequences of his new role. There was going to be some tough waters for the eight of them.

Eight? Sam's mind triggered to the mistake of that number. There were originally eight New Mutants here, and Doug was definitely not included in that count. "Where's 'Mara?"

The remaining New Mutants turned left and right, realizing her absence. Actually, they discovered that Amara hadn't been seen since breakfast. A search was to be done. But a larger figure blocked his way.

"Samuel Guthrie," Magneto sternly commanded. "The responsibility given to you has now been increased. May you be the wiser for it."

"Uh…thanks, teach," Sam rushed his thanks. "Ah gotta find 'Mara."

"Rahne?" said Magneto. "Help Sam with guidance."

"I'll help," cried Gohan, following the transformed wolf-girl and Sam on their search. He had to make it up to the team by his assistance. Doug suffered through a catatonic state, and was afraid of his closest friend. Now Dani has quit as leader. All because of his father.

"Very well," Magneto again gave the demi-Saiya-jin his blessing to assist his students. He too failed to predict Dani's resignation. But it was something that could be respected as an acceptable punishment. It was assumed that Dani was not altogether happy with giving up her role. This showed that she understood the depth of her actions enough to make a sacrifice.

But her choice of a deputy leader! Then again, Magneto figured, who else could it be? Amara and Roberto were too hot-headed, Shan had other responsibilities, Doug's abilities cancelled him out, while Warlock was too much of a novice for leadership. It seemed Illyana was the only acceptable choice. Not that he had a good feeling about it.

* * *

"Thanks for telling me," Doug was putting his uniform on, but his voice lacked this activity. "Kind of you to include Mr. Fifth Wheel in your declaration."

Dani tried to be supportive. "Doug, you know that ain't true. You did save the earth once."

"Once," Doug threw that word on himself like a dart. "Too bad none of the other adventures had something my powers could work on."

Dani had never saw Doug so down. Now that was something, considering the couple of times Doug had told her about his supposed uselessness (Actually, a couple of times was stretching things). But he was usually a bit optimistic in his earlier frustrations. That was missing now. Doug now actually believed he was a loser.

"Hey, you're not the only one without a defensible power. And I was the leader!"

"Sorry, I'd take a power to scare people any day. And you had more to do for the gang than showing your powers."

"Yeah, look where it got the gang and you."

"Oh, don't worry, mommy Dani!" Doug gave exaggerated pathos. "The baby of the New Mutants is okay now."

"I didn't mean it…" Dani quit her sentence with a groan. Talking to Doug in this mood was an uphill battle. Plus, she didn't have the authority. She was no longer the leader. Advice to her teammates was not her priority anymore. Still… "The only person who's treating you like a baby is you." She left the room.

Doug stopped his dressing incomplete. Alone now, the strong mask he used with negativity cracked. He covered his face with his bare hands. His eyes gazed between his fingers, but his mind did not concentrate on seeing his surroundings. He was viewing himself, and it was not pretty or strong.

What was he doing here? Doug remembered Gabrielle Haller saying she once lived in a mental cage that kept her from the outside world. It was a lonely existence, but it was a safe one, free from pain. Doug had no memory of his own psychological cocoon, but it was possible that he didn't feel pain in his either. So why did he come out of it?

Whatever his lack of memory on getting out of his catatonic state, Doug sure remembered how he got there. Unfortunately, those memories stayed like a machine gun, totting bullets nonstop into him. He thought he had died, but he was being put together again, piece by piece. That feeling was overwhelming. This was not the quick death-and-resurrection that the Beyonder gave him. It was slow, with each step agonizing. How could anyone live like that? Did Wolverine feel that way? The memory of seeing that guy's injuries a few days ago stuck out in his thoughts like a sore thumb. A bloody sore thumb. Doug knew he was no Wolverine. He didn't want to think of the idea of becoming a tough guy like Wolverine, feeling what he had to feel.

Doug wanted no more of this feeling, or anything that could bring him to that outcome. It turned his nerves into ice. Warlock was the chill. His buddy had become a symbol for his traumatic experience. Doug could not separate the techno-organic being from his slow death-and-resurrection. The very presence, the very thought of his best friend scared him. He couldn't stand his presence any longer.

But the separation from his best friend did not make Doug relax. Warlock must be heartbroken by his rejection (or whatever the guy had as a heart). He was sorry for Locke. He really was. And he was sorry about himself. He would never be with his best friend again. And without him/it, Doug was useless. The weakest link of the group.

The thought of becoming a New Mutant had become ill to him. No more did he think of it as an opportunity to play the hero, joining with Warlock to fight baddies. Now they were sick memories that gave pain. He needed a cure.

* * *

Elisabeth Braddock's presence in the kitchen, away from Doug, brought no comfort. She regretted what she had almost done, and what she did instead. She had no right to take advantage of Doug like that. But if she felt wrong in kissing him, she gave herself no favors completely abandoning him. Doug wanted her for comfort, to ease his anxiety-riddled condition. She felt his pain enough to understand that need. She could have done other things to help him besides getting romantic. But when embarrassment came, she quickly left him.

Again did Betsy think about the sane reasons for her refusal of Doug's advances. The boy was half her age. For all his maturity, Doug was still a kid. He should be hanging around someone younger like Dani (better her than Illyana or Rahne or Amara). She had the experience of loving and losing men her own age. Why was Doug different?

But yet again, logic did not prove satisfying to her feelings. And, truth be told, she was feeling something large for Doug. That led to this question: If Chichi hadn't come in, would she have rejected his advances?

Betsy was not alone to deal with her problems. The kitchen she was in included Chichi. The hostess was dividing her time washing dishes and serving some food to Luna. She could still speak too. "I might be no mind-reader," her words dripped with suspicion. "But I know somethin' strange's goin' on 'tween you an' Doug."

Betsy was roused. Chichi knew! First in her reactive thought was to mentally revise Chichi's mind, making her forget her suspicions. But that was wrong! She felt even more shame.

Chichi took the silence as a message. "Am I right?"

A shameless smile fell on Betsy's mouth. "Just because I spoke nothing does not mean your accusation is true."

"What accusation?" Chichi didn't believe a single thing in Betsy's denial.

Betsy didn't need telepathy to know her failure. Chichi was touching something that felt like a raw nerve. Like some animals in pain, Betsy fought back cruelly. "Let us change the subject. How is your husband?"

Chichi's face, so sure and decisive, quickly became opposite to those expressions. She now shared Betsy's defensiveness, and aggression. "How dare ya look into my brain!" An enraged Chichi ricochet the situation back to Betsy. She had a lot of respect for the girl, considering that she helped her find Gohan, as well as mind-frying Yamucha (who lay on a couch in the other room, his eyes twitching everywhere). But reading her mind? That was crossing the line.

Chichi's rage could humble the strongest males, but Betsy was no male. "I do not pry into other people's thoughts unless necessary."

"Ya read Goku's mind." Chichi's cruel eyes made a strong alignment to Betsy's own concentrated gaze. "Was that necessary?"

"We had to learn the situation somehow," Betsy saw her hard stare attract Chichi like a tractor beam. "Since your husband was a threat, I had to learn about his actions before he caused any harm. And harm he did!"

Now did these strong-minded heads face off. What could follow might be violent, and Chichi waved no olive branch with her words. "Ya should be ashamed of yourself!"

The truth broke Psylocke's guarded anger. Hurt, she went against the pain of her guilt to calm down. She now acted calmly and very ladylike. A trait she rarely wanted to exhibit.

"My dear Chichi, most of the time I cannot help myself. You do not know how difficult my power is. The test of a telepath is not how to read minds, but the effort to not read them. And most of the time the effort fails. My mind is sensitive to all thoughts, like honey attracting a swarm of bees. Their thoughts sting and sting, ready to drive me crazy. All I want to do is hide myself for a moment's peace. But I swear that I did not read your thoughts just now."

The moment of existence had passed. The face off now had very little reason to continue. The heads of Betsy and Chichi turned to different directions. Neither of them snobs, they gave little disdain in their retreats. Chichi decided not to press the Doug subject. She really didn't want to pry on other people's problems if it meant a reversal.

But Betsy no longer needed such restraint. Doug was in her mind, and what she almost did to him brought out a strong injection of fear. Not for the actions, but her acceptance in doing it. She was confused about her feelings for Doug, just as much as Chichi was confused about her feelings for Goku.

Then Doug entered. This was more than Betsy could take. "Excuse me," her voice was beginning to fail her. She left.

Doug read her departure loud and clear. Betsy didn't want to be near a weakling like himself.

Magneto next entered the kitchen. It aroused Chichi, at least in the subtle way that Doug noted. Oh brother! The possibilities he thought of were more like consequences of punishment. The idea of Chichi at the school…wasn't he depressed enough?

Doug looked to Magneto, latching onto a good sign. The teach was looking toward his granddaughter, acting in a different way from Chichi's reaction. Thank god. At least that was one good thing his powers gave him. It wasn't enough though.

Now Magneto turned to him. "I see that you are on your feet." He spoke with little sympathy, though his body movements gave a larger amount.

"Sir, when we get back home," Doug spoke like a shell-shocked soldier. "I'd like to leave the school."

Magneto's eyes did not waver. But there was no refusal. "I understand. Will you be returning to the Massachusetts Academy?"

"No," Doug enthusiastically pointed his wish. "I don't want to be anywhere near a battle anymore. I want a normal life."

"We are not normal," Magneto sternly corrected the boy's words. "But if it is your wish, I will accept it. The School of Gifted Youngsters will always be open to you."

The invitation was both kind and dreadful. Doug closed his eyes, lowering his head.

None of this escaped Chichi's notice, or her sympathy.

* * *

The sensory abilities of Wolfsbane made it easy for Sam to locate Amara. At a field did the three spot the girl, wandering the area in a daze.

"She's troubled," spoke Wolfsbane as she shifted from wolf to human girl. Sam didn't need any great senses to know that. Amara was pretty shaken last night, but the presence of Carrot Guy and Doug's condition took priority. It was really dumb of him to ignore the girl's problems, a guilty Sam realized. Wasn't he supposed to be the big brother for the team?

"Y'all go away," Sam shooed his companions without looking at them, his attention on other things. "Ah'll handle this."

Rahne threw bestial eyes on Sam, even though she was in human form. Sam would always take care of Amara, a smarted Rahne rued in her mind. But she obeyed, taking Gohan with her. Her companion noticed her tense behavior, but he waited until they were distanced from Sam to ask what was up.

"Boys," Rahne stormed the word. "They ne'er change."

"Huh?" said Gohan.

* * *

Amara's wandered the field of Mount Paozu lost in herself. She had become a young woman without hope, bereft of something vital to her spirit.

She knelt to the ground, her hands spread out in her way of prayer. "Oh holy Zeus, forgive one who was forsaken you through her own selfish desires."

Like most of the other times she had prayed, she received no answer. But such silence gave her no problems before. Now it has. Had the gods truly abandoned her?

There had to be reasons. Many a careful explanation was created in Amara's mind, fulfilling to her question. None of their comforting logic lasted long. Only one answer lingered, and it was the one she dreaded.

"Yo!" came a bright voice that broke her morose thoughts. It was Sam, coming toward her. Amara only gave him a brief look, than deserted that attention.

* * *

Walking into the woods, Goku thought about Dani quitting as leader of the New Mutants. Boy, did he pick the wrong person! He should've talked to Sam instead. Guys make better leaders than gals.

Still, the lack of an important supporter from the team now made reconciliation harder. Why was it so hard? The New Mutants were kids. For a man of near thirty, Goku felt very much like a kid himself. Why was there so much a difference between him and these kids?

Then again, except for Gohan and Upa, Goku never really knew anyone younger than him. As a child, his friends were either his age or older like Buruma (or much, much, much older, like Kame-sen'nin). Did being older make him a stranger to younger people? Goku didn't understand these kids and their weird ideas, like working together to tear down that tree. Couldn't they just let Gohan make the firewood by himself? His son would do more than enough, Goku thought in pride. At least he had no problem with Gohan. The barrier that separated him from the New Mutants was not there for father and son. They got along great.

A light flickered in Goku's brain with an idea. Maybe Gohan can help him make friends with the New Mutants. Those kids were close to his son, and his boy could convince them that he was an okay guy. Goku knew that Gohan looked up to him (although he modestly didn't know how big that admiration was).

Grasping that idea, Goku looked for his kid through his nose. The lack of an eye didn't hinder his other senses. It helped that Gohan always had this good smell since birth. It would be stupid of Goku not to recognize it from the scent of an apple, a comparison that made him a little hungry.

While his nose searched for smells, his ears picked up some strong sounds. Curious, Goku located these sounds. From a tree, he spotted Illyana and Tenchi. They did not see him, their attention directed to each other. Goku remembered Kuririn saying that these two were a couple. From the way they were acting, it didn't look like it.

* * *

"I don't know anymore."

Illyana's mind pulsed a thousand denials to what was happening now. Sure, she knew what might happen after _that_ incident, with Tenchi afterwards being wary of her. But when she awoke from that beating Carrot Guy gave her, to see Tenchi staring at her with caring eyes, it brought her hope. But Tenchi now was different. That would have been a clear warning of what was to come. And she was unready for it. True, no experience could protect her heart from the damage that was coming. But that didn't make things better.

Strange enough, Tenchi's words were not specific. All he said when Illyana asked about their future, was "I don't know anymore." But the way his eyes avoided her, and how hollow his voice spoke, gave undeniable truth about the future nature of their relationship: 'I don't know anymore,' couldn't convince a moron that it had some other meaning besides 'We are through.'

"Don't know?" Illyana finally spoke with a demand. Risking fate, she had to know more. "About us?"

Tenchi made a heavy breath. More bad news. "I think what we did was a mistake."

"It's my darkside," Illyana ran freely into the abyss. She pathetically searched for a way to fix this. "Right?"

Tenchi finally watched her. "Yes."

Illyana's pain spread wider areas now. It was her fault this happened. Half remorseful, half stubborn, she was not willing to let it end. She had to grasp on to the cracking remnants of their coupling in futile hopes of repairing it. "But in Gunsmoke, you said that entering a relationship was scary, that you knew about my darkside, but you were willing to ignore it all for me!"

Tenchi remembered. But that promise felt a lifetime ago. The person who said that wasn't here now. This relationship had thrown him into an insane environment. He wanted out of the chaos that troubled him since he got together with Illyana. He was not going to let anything stop him, not even Illyana's feelings. "I'm sorry. It's just not working out."

Illyana was not going to act like a crybaby. Nor was she going to act like a bitch. But she made promises before. Polite and kind acceptance was not habitual to demons, not even half-ones. "Why do you think it's just me, you emotional cripple?"

Tenchi jerked forward to this new word. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Illyana spit her poison. "I know what you feel, remember? You really don't want to get too close to people. Whenever that happens, you want to back out."

Tenchi's mouth curved to a frown. He didn't expect Illyana to insult him. Her words were so wrong. He wasn't what she called him. So why was he feeling sensitive all of a sudden?

"To quote Roberto," Illyana continued, "about your relationship with your harem: are you dead?"

The word _harem_, full of nasty implications, sparked Tenchi to raise his voice. "How dare you insult my friends!"

"Of course, I'm sorry." Illyana pretended to be remorseful. It was a calm before the storm that was her comeback. "A harem would mean intimacy. Something that's really not you!"

The implication made Tenchi silent for a moment. The fears he had about hurting Illyana got lost in his mind. He couldn't help but reciprocate. "Fine, whatever, believe what you want! After all, demon sorceresses like to hurt people with cruel lies!" His mind came up with a clever sendoff. "Go to hell!"

Illyana froze at the insult. "Nice choice of words." Rage flustered through her face and voice. "Ice prince!"

No more words were exchanged. Both had given and received painful blows. The wounds rendered them uncomfortable to the other. Right now, they honestly couldn't stand being together. Tenchi escaped for relief from this hostile person before him. This left Illyana alone, and it was then that her hostility to Tenchi faded. New emotions replaced them. Remorse. Regret. Loss. For one who knew how to harden herself against emotional destruction, Illyana was surprisingly weak this time. God, Illyana thought with unstable resentment, why are you doing this to me! Wasn't Sy'm, Belasco, and the Beyonder enough?

Worse, she had no one right now to help her handle this. The girl who comforted Kitty when Peter broke her heart found no one to comfort her own heartbreak. No Kitty. No Peter. Only her own hands to give consolation. A trivial feeling came over everything important to her responsibility. Her promotion as deputy leader. The threat of Limbo. Only the loss of Tenchi was worth her attention.

A strong hand came touching her shoulder. "Hey there," spoke a voice that gave a soothing effect of compassion. But the recognition of its speaker built up walls inside Illyana's heart. "You!" she shrilled with utter hatred. A swing of the Soulsword broke space between the two.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Goku exposed his palms for peaceful intentions. He saw that the girl had different intentions. Her eyes looked very strange for a child her age. Very creepy. Those dark pupils viewed an enemy before her, her defensive face bearing no hesitance to how she was going to use that sword (Where did that sword come from, thought Goku. Was that her power?). Another problem was the amount of dark Ki this girl was registering. Kuririn was right about it rivaling Freeza's. And this girl was on the good guys' side? "Ya looked like ya needed some help."

The pupils in Illyana's eyes grew narrower. Her tongue was to the point. "I need no fucking help from you!"

Again did Goku find a kid obviously bugged by his presence. Although he knew the reason, he refused to give it much thought.

Ideas reached into Illyana's mind, each one a depraved thought. Her hatred had found a target without true justification. The man standing before him symbolized everything wrong in her life. She hated his peaceful look. What right did he have to be okay while she and her friends weren't? Better to stamp that out, make him feel what she was feeling. So what can she do? Send Carrot Guy to Limbo? No. There were problems getting there. Pounce him, rip off her own clothes, and scream 'Rape!'? Oh, that would really screw him big time. Then again, would her teammates believe her? Another way was needed.

Her smile showed a desire of victory. She lowered her sword. It vanished from her hand.

This act of peace brought a smile to Goku. Things looked good. "So you're not afraid of me?"

But a closer look showed Illyana's smile to be devoid of goodness. It made her scarier. "Why should I be afraid of you?" her words lowered in cool tone. A giggle passed her mouth. Goku's confusion returned. Something was wrong.

"You're not worth it," Illyana turned up the smugness in her delivery. "I mean, it must suck to be you. We all hate you."

"Well…" Goku shrugged from this fact. He had heard enough of it. Since there was not going to be anything different from their hostility, it was worth ignoring.

That is, before Illyana threw her trump card. "Even your own son hates you…"

Goku dived on this new line. "What did ya just say?"

Illyana relished the advantages of it. "I said…"

Goku repeated it himself. "Gohan hates me? No." He beamed a smile, totally doubting these words. "No. You're kidding. Gohan's my kid. He an' me 're buddies!"

Such affectionate remarks passed intangible though Illyana. "Poor deluded idiot."

Her words were likewise ephemeral to Goku. "You're the one who's the idiot. I could be t' ya kids…some bad guy," his words tiptoed on the subject, "but Gohan understands."

"Have you actually been near Gohan since last night?"

Goku's answer was slow in coming and naïve in reply. "No."

Illyana acted coy, putting her hands behind her. "Not even once?" she made a curious look that was only face deep.

Goku bought it though. "No, but that don't mean a thing."

Illyana curved her lips into a grin, her eyes soul full. "Then let's see if you're right."

"Kay," Goku quickly accepted this invitation, knowing it as a wild-goose-chase. He resumed the search for his son. He was very close. Behind some bushes nearby. Approaching the area, Illyana pressured discretion. No flying, or 'porting. "Since we're gonna see your son speak his true feelings 'bout you, it's best that he doesn't know you're around."

Goku agreed, dropping his Ki to a discretionary point. It was a waste of time though. He and Gohan were like best friends. Illyana was just here a day ago. She wasn't around these nine years. What did she know? She was bound for some disappointment.

Soon they came to the bushes.

"Stay here," a smug Illyana gave her command, moving further into the bushes. Excitement and sinister pleasure filled her movements. Guilt was also inside her, but it was ignored.

Before their discreet position was Gohan playing with a wolf. A regular wolf would try to tear its way through the child's jugular, but the worst this animal was doing to this kid was wetting his face with her tongue.

"Quit it!" Gohan made his protest with laughter. It was good to feel this way again.

Wolfsbane desisted in her tongue-lashing. Her face grew more human, albeit the snout, fur, and fangs. Gohan didn't mind the bizarre and monstrous overtones of this form. What he did mind was her sudden face of worry. His own senses gave concern as well.

"Come outta there, Illyana!" Wolfsbane's fur, fangs, and snout dwindled into nothing.

Indeed, out from the bushes came Illyana. Her smile gave much suspicion to both Rahne and Gohan. Nevertheless, Gohan tried his firm decision to trust the girl. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Spying on you?" Illyana threw her best innocent face, though her dark eyes totally undermined that effect. "What made you say that?"

Her response was met with unconvinced faces. She sighed. "Okay, so I was watching you. Nothing wrong with that," her eyes posed their calculating look, "unless you two were doing something to make it that way."

Red covered the faces of both persons. This caused Rahne to resort to her lupine form. Fur proved perfect to hide red cheeks. "Ye have na' right t' consider that!"

"Alright, alright, peace!" Illyana pacifistically grew defensive. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Calmness returning to the atmosphere around these three, Illyana knelt before the shortest member. "So Gohan, how's everything?"

Gohan stared at her. How could she see everything that happened and still come up with that question? Was it second nature for her to be nasty? It seemed like kind faces these days carried darker beings.

Illyana knew she had hit a nerve in Gohan. Good. "Okay, bad question."

Back to human form, Rahne kept with her suspicions. What exactly was Illyana planning? And why was she suddenly being so friendly to Gohan? Then again, the dear boy had nearly killed himself saving her life. Why shouldn't she be nice to him?

Gohan, meanwhile, was more annoyed than suspicious.

Illyana finally gave her point. "I haven't seen you with your pops much."

Gohan nearly let out a breath. His eyes stared at Illyana as if her words were as potent as an energy blast. But he was silent.

Illyana was pleased. She had found a vulnerable spot in Gohan. Time to claw it. "I thought the two of you were tight."

Gohan made ready for departure. He didn't want to hear this! He would rather face Freeza again than think about those times. Those wonderful times. Now long gone.

"Sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I remember how you'd rather die than believe your old man was bad."

Gohan's nerves now felt like a chalkboard being scratched. Why was she bringing this up? Couldn't she control her evil self better than his dad's?

"But don't you love him?"

Now in Gohan exploded a revolt, not in cry but in whisper. "I hate him." For a person with keen hearing, Gohan might as well have screamed his words.

Illyana got what she wanted. She felt happy about the dam she had burst. This glee scared her. Despite this, she put more fuel to the fire. "Come again? I didn't hear that."

"I hate him!" Gohan hollered his words, no longer content to be discreet. For the two Mutants present, his face had taken a darker, volatile form, with growling teeth, flaring nostrils, and cold stares. "I hate him! I wish Goku wasn't my dad! I don't want him anymore!"

Rahne looked on frightened at this exposed dark side of Gohan. So like Kakarrotto. The boy's fear of becoming like his evil ancestors was no longer groundless paranoia. "Gohan…?" She mumbled in shock.

Gohan's loud declaration had rendered his throat scratchy. Now he was able to sense things other than his own voice. This freedom led to him feeling a sudden burst of Ki. Over in the bushes. So, _he_ knew it now. Well, so what? Gohan hoped it hurt. _He hoped it hurt!_

Emotions overwhelmed Gohan to the point of embarrassment. He couldn't stay. So he ran off, Rahne following him. Illyana looked on with a victorious expression. With a grin did she approach the bushes. So far, Carrot Guy had not arisen from his hiding place. Her hands parted the leaves like dirt from a sculpture. The head she unveiled from it was a different one from the one she left before.

"So you and your son are tight?" Illyana continued with her smugness, happily exposing her creepy eyes. "Ha!"

Goku was very still on the grass. His widened eyes remained planted at the spot where his son declared his hatred. His face had given up pink for white. His chest went with a sharp pain, forcing Goku to grab it with his hand. Did he have the disease now? He had to get the medicine. No, he changed his mind, that wasn't it. But his heart still hurt.

"I hope your kid's words hurt, Carrot Guy." Illyana nudged her venomous face lower. Her words showed no warmth. "I hope you got a wound that never heals. It is the best punishment a creep like you deserves."

Goku breathed hard, stomaching the sickness suddenly growing within him. His eyes fell on Illyana's face, seeing no sympathetic agony in it. She was enjoying this?

"Gohan's a nice kid," the evil in Illyana found a moment for respect. "He saved my life." Her mouth danced upon words with a devilish intent on her wounded victim. "Too bad about where he came from. I gotta tell you, what he's done now is the smartest thing he's ever done."

Suffering his own pain, Goku really felt worse by Illyana's words. How could she be so cruel to his pain? This girl could not be a hero. How could those kids allow someone so evil in their team, let alone lead them?

He got back up, done with great effort. He heard Illyana laughing, chuckles that to Goku rivaled Freeza's own demonic laughter. "Stop it." He groaned, clutching his ears in vain. The girl had now become someone that stood alongside his most dangerous enemies. But she didn't attack him or his friends. It was only her words that caused pain. He couldn't just use his fists on her. Could he?

His hands started closing.

"Stop it!" Goku resorted to words instead of strength. But the witch's laughter resumed. "Stop it!" He shouted louder. His screams still made no progress. Illyana's evil voice could not be screened out here. So he escaped.

But Illyana continued laughing over what she had done. She couldn't help it. She had destroyed Carrot Guy, through actions by her own ability. According to the desire of her soul. Her evil soul. She laughed and laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore. Then came the sobbing. She couldn't help herself. She wept and wept.

* * *

Two persons collided. Each with a resolve. Both in pain. They bumped into each other, both tumbling into the ground.

"What the?" cried Tenchi, looking at the attacker. "Gohan?"

Gohan didn't smile, but he was far from rude. "Oh, sorry Tenchi. I just…wanted to be alone."

Take a number, Tenchi thought as he stood up. He gave a hand that brought Gohan back to standing. Despite his own problems, Tenchi felt he had been the rude one. Gohan had enough trouble on his mind for someone to shrug him off.

"How are you doing?" the younger asked, trying to strike a conversation with someone he liked.

"I'm okay" Tenchi's pleased face was a total lie to the boy. Then again, he hadn't been truthful to the boy at present. That was good. No words came from Tenchi about getting paralyzed by his father. About how Carrot Guy added insult to injury by urinating on him, wanting to demean Tenchi as much as he demeaned Gohan. No, there had to be a time of healing. Whatever his own disagreements toward him, Tenchi obeyed the idea that Carrot Guy had to be given a second chance. Gohan had a long road ahead to forgive his father. Tenchi had no right to add more roadblocks with the truth.

A weight fell on his already strained condition. Tenchi realized that he had parallels to Gohan's position. However, he had treated the kid with alienation since this mess ended.

The only expression Gohan saw from this weight was a long sigh from Tenchi's mouth. It was enough for the boy's suspicion to arise. "Tenchi?"

"Yeah?"

The perfection of it overwhelmed the boy. "Oh…nothing."

"Now, now," Tenchi mouthed happiness in his otherwise true words. "Can I be of help?"

Gohan went to a different need. "Can we talk for a bit?"

Tenchi's good nature conflicted with his painful mood. After what happened, he really wanted to be alone. But he saw that Gohan needed a friend. That need took more priority than his own selfish troubles. "I'll do more than that."

* * *

The wolf incarnation of Rahne Sinclair wandered a track noticeable to her animal senses. With every footprint, Goku's departing steps were discovered and followed.

Rahne witnessed the heartbreak of Gohan's father. With rightful suspicion, she stopped pursuing Gohan and returned to the bushes. She hid behind a tree, hearing all through her sensitive ears. How evil Illyana was to Gohan's father! She knew Goku was no longer Carrot Guy. So the father did not deserve it. What could Dani be thinking making this witch their deputy leader?

Finding Illyana's laughter hard to take, Rahne left before it could end. She took full wolf form and chased after the trail of the fleeing father. Fortunately, Goku's departure was by foot, so the trace of his steps could be obvious for the wolf's keen senses. The real problem was catching up to the father. He was rather swift in his movements.

Any choice of failure was not to be for this wolf. She knew too well the consequences of cruel words. She would see no more victims of it.

* * *

Gohan and Tenchi shared fierce glares at each other. Their bodies bowed and turned at strange postures, their arms and legs taking on different angles. An outside viewer would think that the two were performing some weird ritual dance. How each drew their wooden sticks at the other added to the unreal mood of their movements.

But the acting died quickly. Soon the sticks turned to real swings and stabs, bringing on a realistic conviction in speed and intention. Blows were now occurring, only to be blocked or avoided, and this continued for a few minutes. No quarter was given, or asked by either opponent.

The two sticks made another parry. Snap! One broke. The breaker smiled confidently. But the disarmed still attacked with his broken weapon. The two lunged again, than stopped. The breaker's weapon was at an advantageous position, but the broken's position was more so, his stump directed to the neck of its opponent. It was inevitable for pain, if pressure was given.

Tenchi glared. For a moment, he found himself unable to squander his advantageous position. But he did, breathing irregularly. He kept this from Gohan, giving a smile instead. "Good job, Gohan."

"Really?" The pleasure Gohan felt overcame any sense of disappointment.

Tenchi felt no pride in his victory. Would he have been successful? For all he knew, Gohan's tough physiology would have changed the tide of victory. "You really know how to use a sword."

"Well, when I was little," Gohan obliged to share some similarities with his friend. "I had to use a sword to survive in the desert."

"You what?" A concerned Tenchi suddenly stared at the boy. "That's terrible!"

Gohan gave silence for his agreement. Growing up in the desert wasn't a time he could consider with a happy memory (except for the times he savored with Piccolo). But he didn't want to think about bad things from the past right now. He changed the subject. "That was some weird movements you had me duplicate. Is that the real way Juraian knights started their exercises?"

"I guess so," Tenchi was equally discreet in his past. The fight he had with Illyana before this had really shook him up. It was like he was a spring coiled tightly, feeling the strain to release. Fortunately, he was able to control this pressure in the exercise he had with Gohan. "It's what my grandfather taught me, and he's a Prince of Jurai."

Gohan's imagination tried to picture Tenchi's grandfather. But he could only dwell to the descriptions of the old people he knew, like Grandpa Gyu Mao, or Kame-sen'nin. He couldn't help seeing this grandfather as a big man with a long beard.

"You copied my movements perfectly," Tenchi was not at all like the 'cold, unfeeling teacher' stereotype, instead giving Gohan his praise. The kid was really something, definitely able to become as powerful as…his father. In that case, Gohan should be careful.

"I'm hungry," Gohan charged to the waters before him. Quickly did he shed his clothes, diving into the lake in only boxers. Tenchi spied around. No Magneto was around. He began to follow Gohan's example. But after Tenchi shed his gloves and shirt, Gohan splashed out of the waters, bearing a giant fish. The elder boy could only stare in wonder at the boy's quickness. It was worth some laughter, and very worth it. Good to lose this stress.

It was the only relief in what had been a hard time, topped with Illyana. Tenchi felt like he had done a mistake, but it was the only solution he could think of. He really didn't want to be in a relationship right now, whether it was Illyana or someone else. But he had hurt Illyana's feelings, and that guilt remained greatly in his mind. Not even her cruel remarks could encourage him that his actions were right.

But there had to be a good side to this! Tenchi desperately wished for some fulfillment. He was out of the relationship that had been bugging him since it started. He was his own person again. Didn't that count as something to be happy about? But right now he wasn't happy. Too much had happened to make a longer joy nearly impossible.

Tenchi still covered his frustrations away from Gohan's knowledge. He had to show him there was nothing wrong. Tenchi enthusiastically pulled out the Tenchi-Ken from his boot. Clothing himself, Gohan gazed the hilt, with its detailed craftsmanship and the powerful gems on its end. But such contact for him was limited; he wasn't part of the Jurai royal family.

"Didn't you say you were a prince?"

Tenchi nodded.

"Do you live in a palace in outer space?"

"No. I lived at a normal house on Earth. Still do."

"So have you ever been to Jurai?"

"No," Tenchi steered to the comfortable line of explanation. "Even though my ancestors came from it, I was born on Earth like you."

Gohan agreed to that similarity rather somberly. It appeared Tenchi's alien ancestors were nothing like his own evil ancestors.

"I know of friends who came from there, but I've never been there myself."

"Like that demon from your story?"

"Her name is Ryoko," Tenchi sharply wanted a correction.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan quickly apologized. "I'd feel angry if somebody called Piccolo a monster."

"It's alright," Tenchi calmed Gohan's fear of insult. "To tell you the truth, Ryoko wasn't from Jurai. But I know of two princesses, Ayeka and Sasami."

"The one who cooks as good as mom?" Gohan answered. "You must really miss them."

"Yes," Tenchi's emotional reply was irrepressible. Gohan said nothing to that. It furthered a sadness in him. Soon Tenchi, with Rahne, and the others would be leaving, once Kami-sama got the Dragon Balls fixed.

Tenchi understood Gohan's potential loss. "Have you talked to your father yet?"

"Forget about him," Gohan snapped, disdain showing in his eyes. Tenchi also noticed a little pain in those pupils as well. The kid was hiding it well, but underneath this anger and hatred for his father were hurt feelings. Submerging it wasn't the right thing to do.

His feet vibrated. Tenchi flinched with a yell. His instincts ran wild, urging great aggression. He pushed himself into a fighting stance, ready to kill.

Then he realized it was just an earthquake. Not the type of threat to unsheathe his sword at. But enough to spark a great anxiety in him. It was as if every ordered part of him had broken into pieces, freeing the madness and violence within him.

He looked at Gohan, staring at him with confusion. He now felt embarrassment. He bit his lip in humiliation. He had to change the subject. Now. "What is this?"

"It's an earthquake!" said Gohan, becoming equally defensive, though in a slower, less fierce rate than Tenchi's flich.

Sanity now back to him, Tenchi's intelligence guided him to the responsibility this quake went to. "We've got to find Amara!"

* * *

He was far from Illyana, but the sounds of her laughter still lingered greatly in Goku's mind. Other sounds echoed as well.

(_I hate him!_)

He should have fled to another region, or another dimension. Not close to the house. But right now, he didn't know what to do. Where to go? What had he done? No answer could be made to satisfy all these questions.

Much as he didn't want to, Goku had to remember what happened.

(_I hate him!_)

He sat down on the grass, laying down toward the sky.

(_I wish Goku wasn't my dad!_)

If there was any doubt about his mysterious actions, it should be gone now. Whatever Kakarrotto did to his body, Goku now realized the quality of the cruelty, if not the experience of it. He couldn't hover above it anymore. And yet, Goku couldn't help feeling all this anger on him was undeserved. He wasn't a narcissist. He never thought of himself as someone important. But he never believed himself to be worth any hatred either. He never wanted anyone to hate him. But these kids surely hated him. Warlock hated him. Illyana (whose laughter still repeated in his ears) hated him. Each of their disdains was a drop of pain to him.

(_I hate him!_)

And Gohan's own words were a tidal wave. Those words came from his son's lips. He never knew how words could hurt so much. It was like a Super Saiya-jin-powered Kamehameha Wave.

It was all hard to understand. Gohan hated him? The kind and gentle son who always wanted to be with him? The boy whose sad frowns looked for support and comfort from him? The child who was happy with his presence? Why?

(_I hate him!_)

Goku found a harsh future before him. Dying of some disease was never a problem. His son hating him was. It looked like the two of them would never be together again. No more training together, no more relaxing soaks at the bath, no more playing around.

This wasn't fair! This can't happen!

Goku looked to any opportunity. Maybe Chichi could think of something. But Chichi was Gohan's mom. The meaning of that resulted in one more horrible stab into Goku. Did Chichi also not want him anymore, too? It looked like it; Chichi hadn't said anything to him since he got better. They didn't sleep together last night.

What could he do?

He sensed the vibrations of a wolf coming toward him. It was the wolf, or girl (girl-wolf?) who played with Gohan. Was it her turn now to hurt his feelings? Goku reinforced himself for the next onslaught of hatred. No more surprises.

"Hi," said the girl-wolf, nervous in her words.

"Leave me alone," Goku defensively expected the future attack. Ready for anything.

His opponent knelt beside him, hands folded to her knees. "I'm sorry."

Goku's legs shot up into the sky, the rest of his body to the ground. He wasn't ready for that! When did 'sorry' become an insult? Goku restored his balance. His limited vision saw the girl looking back at him, very confused. "Are ye alright?"

Goku shared her confusion. "Uh, don't ya hate me?"

Rahne shook her head. "'Course not. Why should I? I na smelled a thing 'n ye t' hate ye about."

With his one good eye, Goku studied the girl. She didn't look angry at all. "Are you sure?"

Rahne nodded her head. It was a naïve, innocent action. Goku felt affected by her image. Her eyes were different from Illyana. Soft, trusting, but determined. But as innocent as she looked, Goku was wary. Should he let his guard down for her? He did so before, only to get the nasty surprises from Illyana and Gohan. Would he expect the same from this girl?

Goku took the risk. He had to. So he relaxingly lay back down on the grass. He hoped this was a good idea.

"I…I heard the cruel things Illyana said," she spoke in nervous hesitations. "And what yuir son said was even crueler." Goku covered his face, making Rahne realize the bad nerve she had been hitting. She quickly changed her words. "But don't ken too much 'bout it. Gohan has been through a lot since we came. He's so confused right now, an' angry. But I know deep down he really dinna mean what he said. Just as I know that you have no ken of what ye done."

But Goku still kept to his sad self. Rahne's words had little effect.

"The past canna be changed," said Rahne.

Wanna bet, thought Goku.

"But ye can change what happened fer tomorrow."

Goku listened well to this part. "But what can I do?"

"Y're his father. Only ye can find the way."

Goku found her answer didn't answer his question.

"Ye musta trained so hard t' become…so strong now," Rahne paused in her study. She fell hypnotized by Goku's wondrous physique. He was also very handsome. Add a beard and he could be a noble warrior from her country's history. That was an opinion made before common sense caused her to return to the original point. "C-can ye na try hard t' restore Gohan's love o' ye? Tis' Gohan worth it? Believe me he is!"

Now was Goku won over. Gohan was worth it. How would he know if Gohan would keep on hating him unless he did anything about it? His spirits rose into the air, away from the depressed ground. "Yes, you're right! I'll do it!"

Happy that she made Goku feel better, Rahne pressed her encouragement. "See, I told ye so! So what are ye gonna do?"

Goku beamed a smile, giving an enthusiastic cry. "I don't know!"

Now it was Rahne's turn to tumble.

Goku gave his hand for the fallen girl. Much to his delight, she accepted it. "Thanks a lot, uh…wolf-girl."

A cheery grin claimed the scotsgirl. "My name's Rahne."

It was a happy moment for the two. Naturally, it could not last. It took the great sound of an alarm to end this one. A black drop swarmed before the two new friends. It took on a recognizable form. "WORRY- not- RAHNEFRIEND!"

The familiar voice brought a renewed sadness to Goku. Warlock's hostile shapes of defense made it clearer.

"Tha's quite enough!" roared Rahne. Her strong voice, coming from her gentle, meek form, was a bit rocking for Goku. Nevertheless, it was good that someone from that group of kids was on his side. "Yeah, Warlock," he walked closer with welcoming hands. "I just wanna…"

"SELF- protection- INITIATIED!" A wall formed before Rahne. Spikes grew from every spot of the techno alien, growing longer to keep his/its opponent farther back. "ENTER-risk- KAKARROTTOMAGUS!"

"Leave him be, Warlock!" A lupine Wolfsbane leapt and darted in front of Goku in protection. "He means us no harm, ye crazy bairn!"

"EXAMPLE- Selfsouldougfriend?" Warlock contradicted Wolfsbane' claim.

"Tha's na' his fault!"

Whether he thought it was or not, Goku wanted to help. "All I wanna do for ya kids' redeem myself t' y'all."

"PROBABILITY- negative!" Warlock elongated his/its neck to Goku. "LENGTH- prior- TO- return- HOME- shortened."

Wolfsbane deciphered the complexity of her friend's words. "Ye mean the Dragon Balls have been restored?" She asked with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Warlock's head made a dozen nods, resembling a shaking can. "KAMIBEING- initiated- PSYCHIC- contact- WITH- betsyfriend- AND- magnetoteacherfriend. CONFIRMED- suspicions."

"That's great!" cried Goku, though his smile might as well be a frown. He now saw his chances with the New Mutants vanish. Oh well. At least it wasn't too late for Gohan. He won't let it.

Then the ground quaked.

* * *

Minutes flew by in silence as Sam tried to learn Amara's problem. Since he was getting no progress from Amara talking, Sam spoke himself. He told her about Dani's resignation as leader, assigning him the full responsibility of leading the New Mutants. "You will do well," was Amara's first reply…and her only one for that moment.

More long minutes clocked by before Amara could speak about her own problems. But soon enough (say, twenty minutes) she did. Sam realized that her feelings of Kakarrotto were really just worship (that made him feel a little better). She couldn't help it, since the man looked so god-like in form and body. However, during her near-fatal encounter with this false God, Amara came to a shocking realization that her death could be divinely ordained. That she had sinned against the Gods for her blasphemous treatment to Kakarrotto. Soon, she would be punished. "Their wrath may be unspeakable," Amara spoke her thoughts in fear.

Sam took this with discomfort. The last time he saw Amara depressed like this was after the Beyonder incident. Just imagining her pain crimped his insides, and it wasn't just because he experienced the same thing. His mind told him to let Amara deal with her own problems. But this was Amara, a girl he- Sam couldn't ignore this, no matter how much he thought of Lila at this moment - still loved.

"It ain't right t' keep it all t' y'rself."

Amara embraced her own body, as if to protect herself from everything. But Sam's words affected her. They were so warm to her cold feelings. She opened up a little. "I feel so doomed."

"'Member what ya said a few days ago? Th' worse thing ya can do is let despair get t' ya."

Amara gave no living reaction. "At that time, I had the Gods on my side. No longer."

Sam found a wall to his progress. Amara's religious beliefs were always so different from the rest of the team (except for Warlock). They were so pagan. But Amara believed in them so much. For him to advise her not to believe in them would give Sam her disdain instead of gratitude.

"Look, ya had a terrible shave with dyin'. We all know it ain't pretty. But it'll pass."

Amara wished it could. But could she handle this by herself? Perhaps not, as Sam believed. There must be a substitute for the Gods. She needed someone. Someone kind and strong. Someone who was always there. Sam fit all those attributes. She could even love him. Suddenly, a path had come to her desperate situation.

Without warning, Sam felt Amara embrace him. Sam grabbed Amara's arms in confusion. What was she thinking? But she saw Amara's face, staring at him with eyes of devotion.

The meaning of this took on great miraculous thoughts to the boy. Was this true? Sam had entertained many a thought on Amara finally reciprocating his feelings. None had come to light before. None had come true before. But now it had. Sam's hands lost their grip, heading toward tender parts. It felt so…so…wrong.

Sam's hands returned to grip Amara's hands. Hesitance marked his refusal like a gun through a body, but the resolve was invulnerable.

"Ah can't." Sam's distraught face looked away as he separated himself from Amara's caring arms. "Ah wanna…but ah can't."

By embracing Sam, Amara felt she had now escaped her pool of anguish. But now Sam was pushing her back into it.

"Ya don't need me right now," Sam couldn't believe what he was doing. He was losing voice. "Not…like that. Mebbe…not. Y're not y'rself."

He moved farther away, which only increased Amara's fears. She didn't want to face this on her own. How can Sam betray her like this! Fear-kindled rage was now within her. The area suffered for it. Great quakes triggered around the area, touching all of the nerve spots of the earth. Everyone in their places felt the vibrations. Everyone not of this Earth guessed who it might be.

And Cannonball knew who was responsible. What an idiot he was! Boy, did he have to stop it, bring in the midst of the source. But all he could do to avoid the unbearable heat and destructive lava was to blast and circle the enraged creator. Glowing to a near-blinding intensity, Magma was at her angriest. It was good that she was finally expressing other emotions besides depression, but somehow rage did not fit in the 'good' category.

"You fool!" Magma roared, her words expressing the violence that was destroying the area. "How dare you spurn a Roma Novaian!" With a darting finger, the area of her target erupted with an eruption of plasma. In rocket form, Cannonball survived the assault, though his heart had considerable doubts of his own ability. Nevertheless, the consequences of her actions had to be stopped from happening. He rocketed to the volcanic girl, about to make contact. He felt very sorry about this.

Paradoxically, he hit solid space instead. The impact cancelled out his blasting abilities, but no harm came to him. Sam knew there could be one reason for this. "Teach!"

Meanwhile, Magma found strong arms grab her own, strong enough to withstand her heated form. She recognized those muscular hands, which made her angrier. "Unhand me, you fool! Do you realize what you have done to me!"

"Don't matter what I did t' ya," Goku kept on his contact. "Y're causin' a lot of trouble!" Boy, this girl was hot! He might have to turn Super Saiya-jin if he didn't want her to cook his hands.

By now, many had arrived. Those with Ki-sensory abilities guided the others to Magma. Gohan's ascent brought Tenchi while Kuririn propelled Roberto and Shan. Dani came with Brightwind, but she was the last, as was her choice. Their paths were full of rock sculptures made by rage.

Their view of Magma, and who was holding her, gave them an idea of what happened. Not the most accurate one.

"I knew you were up to no good!" hissed Sunspot. This amplified his desire to get closer, risking the dangers of the heat.

"Ya got it all wrong." Goku protested, despite the awkward position he was in. So far none of the kids were entering the dangerous area. That excluded Gohan, who charged at him like he was an enemy. That was what Goku least wanted. He had to end things quickly. Then he remembered Rahne's words about Magma's power source being the Earth. He quickly leapt into the air with his 'hostage.'

Gohan and Tenchi were ready to attack.

"Hold it!" Kuririn relied on his trust.

"Waitaminute!" Dani also cried in protest, understanding what was truly happening. Fortunately, her previous resignation failed to keep her teammates from ignoring her commanding voice. They held their ground.

"Release me!" Magma shrieked, as her own body tried to attain a maximum level of heat. It was a brief level; cut off from the earth, her amplification of power caused her strength to dwindle rapidly.

Magneto joined with the two in their position of air. He kept a better perspective of the situation. "Amara, behave yourself!"

Where strength of body was proving unsuccessful, the strength of Magneto's voice made greater range. Magma bowed her head, becoming cool and human again. "Forgive me." A tear was made. Her next movements were safe, though not done with good understanding. Countless emotions now flooded her as Goku safely descended the two of them to the ground.

The end of molten fury brought everyone closer. Sunspot, Tenchi, and Gohan were ready to attack, until Wolfsbane cried out her case. Without shame, she informed them that Goku had teleported him and herself here to see Magma acting wild, attacking Sam. They had to save him. Rahne further revealed that Goku's interference was by her own wish.

"Ah'm glad ya did," Sam offered his thanks, to Goku. True, he still thought about getting punched in the face whenever he faced the Saiya-jin, but Sam was not going to deny the guy any gratitude in stopping this mess, especially since this mess was his own fault.

He was the only one to give apologies. Still, Tenchi felt a little willing. Like Sam, he would not refuse any deserved thanks to anyone, regardless of past. And Goku's innocent and kind face was so different from the mad warrior's attributes, like the cruel glares, the voice that barely restrained rage, and the racist mind. But Illyana had a kind face too, and look where that got him. He would bide his time.

Roberto and Gohan refused any willingness, by thought or action. The doubts inside both of them failed to give much sway in their decisions. Gohan especially didn't like what Rahne was doing.

"How dare you behave this way!" Magneto's delivery was more ferocious than his words. "I expected you to be in control of your powers, seeing that you are a guest in this place. Now you have made me think otherwise."

"Hey, lighten up," Goku disapproved to Magneto's tongue-lashing. "No one got hurt."

Now he got Magneto's tongue, without a look. "Son Goku. I know that I am a guest in your world. But I am this student's teacher, not you, and therefore do not need your advice."

"Excuse me," Goku complained, backing off.

Magneto returned to Amara, who still refused to face him. "You will now use your powers to clean up your mess. Then, as soon as we return to our world, I will remove some demerits."

"Do you mean…?" Sam made an incomplete question.

"We have received word from Kami," Magneto announced to all. "The damaged Dragon Ball has been repaired. We will return to our world."

Different feelings were the result of this announcement. After (what couldn't be, but was) two days of hopping dimensions, they were finally going home. The experiences made the eventuality near impossible. They thought about what they would be heading to, and what they would be leaving behind. For those of this Earth, the departure was not altogether welcomed. Gohan exemplified that.

Meanwhile, Roberto looked to Sam for his possible role in this mess. The sorry face on his friend gave a good clue. "What did you do?" Roberto glared at his friend.

Sam bore his face of shame. "Nothin.'"

Roberto sighed. Either Sam was telling the truth, or he had a great poker face. Since Sam was incapable of the last one, the first deduction was right. Whenever Amara was concerned, Roberto's best friend could accomplish feats of stupidity.

Goku gave his own perspective. The kids came very close to blaming him for this one. But Sam came to his defense, not willing to let him take any blame. At least the New Mutants didn't hate him for the sake of existing (most of them at least; Goku felt good to see Illyana or Warlock wasn't present).

Then his eyes fell on Gohan. Indeed, the boy noticed his father's viewpoint of him. A feeling of guilt showered upon him. Pleasing thoughts then resulted. About charging to Goku, embracing him, saying he didn't mean the awful things he said before, wishing that they could be buddies again.

Gohan shrugged away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

ANNOTATIONS

-Illyana stopped the Demon Bear in NEW MUTANTS#20. She rescued the team from Farouk in NM#34.

-As pointed out before, the Beyonder killed the New Mutants (except for Sunspot) in NEW MUTANTS#37 and resurrected them in SECRET WARS II#9.

-Doug saved the Earth through his translating abilities in NEW MUTANTS ANNUAL 1.

-Gabrielle Haller was a catatonic victim 'violently cured' by Professor Xavier. Doug met her in NEW MUTANTS#26.

-The rapport Illyana shared with Tenchi occurred in chapter 10 of THE PRINCE & THE SORCERESS.

-Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat of the X-Men) is Illyana's best friend and roommate. Peter Rasputin (Colossus of the same team) is Illyana's brother. The two had a relationship before Peter fell in love with a healer in the SECRET WARS Limited Series, its aftermath leading to Peter ending things, much to Kitty's dismay.

-Amara made her anti-despair words in NEW MUTANTS#45, set a few days ago.

* * *

NEXT TIME: With all seven Dragon Balls, the New Mutants are ready to leave the DB universe! But not everyone will be happy... 


	14. A Question on Destination!

The Kakarrotto Saga

Chapter 13: A Question of Destination! Do we go Home or what?

By Claudius

* * *

I don't own the copyright to Dragon Ball, Tenchi Muyo, or the New Mutants.

* * *

As the heat and excitement over Magma's breakdown and Kami-Sama's message settledj, Dani felt the need to check over some business. Main in her concern was Illyana. "Where the heck were you?" She called the new leader in a tone that suggested her own recent resignation as team leader had never happened.

"None of your business," Illyana answered defensively.

Dani took that reply to mean that something happened. However, curiosity was ignored. "Well, whatever it was," she stated. "It was important that you be here as leader,"

"Maybe I don't want to be one!" Illyana flashed her dark eyes. As resolute Dani could be, it did not protect her from feeling fear. Something was troubling Illyana, but a wish to pry further was not her business anymore. "Just to let you know, we got the Dragon Balls back."

The words flashed like an alarm inside Illyana's brain. A mood swing came. If certain things had to work her way, she had to act now. Suddenly, she grabbed the mantle of her new responsibility. "Get the team together. I want to hold a secret meeting. No Betsy, no Gohan, and definitely no Carrot Guy."

Orders, labeled Dani. Normally, she was not the one to take them. "Yessir," she said without conviction. But she would do it.

* * *

The message of Kami-Sama gave a clear description of his motive. The Dragon Ball that Illyana damaged had now been restored. Since the wish that Shenlong granted Kakarrotto was rendered incomplete by Illyana's intervention, the wish was null and void. The Dragon Balls can be used again within such a short distance of time.

Magneto accepted this with thanks. Earlier he had made his description of this Namekian as a shriveled Piccolo. And yet, there was a compassionate personality in this being. Almost like Xavier. So, Magneto thought, did that make himself Piccolo? Before an analysis to this perceived parallel was continued further, it was interrupted by Chichi's loud response to the news. "This calls for a celebration!" she rubbed her hands.

There resulted some pleasing reactions to this. Magneto wasn't one of them. "I don't think…"

"C'mon! It'll be on me," Chichi gave her best persuasion, by a kind face. Ya saved my family. The least I could do t' make it up t' ya is do this." Then she tried her other, less flattering face of persuasion. _"I won't take no for an answer!"_

The matter was now settled, in Chichi's favor.

* * *

Ten minutes ended with every New Mutant suddenly missing from the area. That was according to Gohan's view. In melancholy feeling, he searched for the team, wanting to share in their company before they left.

_Before they left._ Gohan was confused at the inevitable event. The New Mutants would return to their Earth, as he and Kuririn had promised. Their return would obviously mean happiness to the group, after all the problems they suffered.

But was that what Gohan really wanted right now? He was happy for them, but not for himself. There would be no personal joy over it. This lack bugged him. Why couldn't he feel great about their departure? Was it the fact that he would miss them? Yes he would. The reason exemplified a situation that brewed in him for years, ready to burst forth now into true knowledge. Gohan knew he was a lonely child. Not in the way he was in the wilderness, with no one to depend on but himself. It was a different loneliness, a child's without peers. None of the friends he knew, Kuririn, Yamucha, Piccolo, were his age. They were all grown ups, thinking in grown-up ways that Gohan knew little about. The only adult that could speak to his level was Goku, and that was no longer possible.

(Yes, Gohan made a nod of self-improvement. He was instinctively saying Goku now. Not father, dad, daddy, papa. None of those names worked anymore).

Thus the New Mutants were like a breath of fresh air. He and they were alike in many ways: The awareness of having parent problems, of being outcasts, and potential self-villainy. All these parts that Gohan knew of himself, were also the New Mutants' problem too. The difference was that team was so confident about overcoming these problems. If only he was as strong, Gohan thought.

And they would be gone. Gohan would be alone again, with no Goku to fall back to. What to do? Maybe he could go with the team, away from loneliness, away from Goku. That sounded like a good idea, and Gohan could please his mother by keeping his studies at their school while having some fun with his friends.

But the determination for this plan was stopped by a looming fact. What about the Androids that would threaten Earth? Their expected arrival was almost within a year now. If he went with the Mutants and their world, how was he so sure he could come back to help stop the future threat on his own world? Gohan sadly settled on the lack of a choice. His Earth had to be spared the future that was ahead.

At any rate, one factor he had to commit strongly to was his new relationship with Goku. It was a situation that wasn't happy, but resolved. He didn't have to look onto his own issues for support. The New Mutants also suffered greatly because of the Saiya-jin. It was Goku's fault Dani quit as leader. Goku's fault that Doug, Amara, and Warlock were so sad. Making things worse was the fact that Goku didn't remember anything of his past. Except for the lost eye, all he got was a slap on the wrist! Gohan knew his father couldn't get away with it. For the Mutants, and for himself, Gohan had to make sure some justice prevailed. Having Goku's own son hate him would do that, the boy knew, or at least, he thought that would work. And maybe it wouldn't. Goku didn't appear all that shaken in having one eye left. Chances are he didn't care about his son's dislike either. Goku will maybe forget about it once something exciting came up.

And Gohan felt sadder.

* * *

In a forest, the New Mutants faced each other in a circle. The meeting was secret. This was Illyana's choice. She would see what the team thought about her plans before Magneto knew about it (providing she would tell him). Every member was present, although some wished not. Sam's body filled with apprehension being so near to Amara's presence. It didn't help him that she replied to his presence with forced ignorance. His behavior was nothing the chief leader should be acting like!

Sam had a better kindred feeling with the other members of his gender, their own feelings equal or worse than his own. Doug had his own fears, trying to avoid eye-contact with Warlock. His success was mixed, what with the alien's constant movement from spot to spot. It would make Doug's chances even worse if he knew Warlock's intentions. The techno-being wanted to his attention, to restore what he/she/it called 'their unity of friendship.' Meanwhile, Tenchi had his problems, partially with Illyana. Her new role didn't help matters.

Giving no attention to that situation (or putting it to the back of her mind as best she could), Illyana got to business to what was her first task as leader. First on her list of priorities was Warlock's report that Rahne was hanging around with Goku. The wolf-girl was not ashamed of anything possibly wrong with it. Rather, in her green eyes, their new deputy leader was the guilty one. "Tis an awful thing ye did, forcin' the issue on Gohan, wit' his father around t' see 'n hear."

"Really?" Illyana mimicked Rahne's accent, squirting sarcasm like acid. "An' what about the crap Carrot Guy threw on us? Just forgive an' forget?"

"No," Roberto puckered that answer. "It's about time Gohan saw the light."

"But for such a bad father," said Sam. "He did look hurt."

"If the swine has no understanding of his deeds," remarked Roberto. "Then waking up to reality is the best thing for him. Wished I was there to help add the salt."

"But that's just it," Sam attempted to give understanding. "Goku don't remember nothin' of bein' Carrot Guy. Ah don't think its good to condemn him now. It's like we should blame Shan for all the stuff she pulled when Farouk had her. Not t' mention what he did t' us."

Despite Sam's effort of vindicating her past role, Shan shuddered over it.

"But we were all in the same situation, remember?" Roberto contradicted the reasoning with his own viewpoint. "Whatever our bodies did under Farouk's control, our minds and hearts had nothing to do with it. We wouldn't have done those things without that bloated slime's influence. Me, Shan, none of us. But Carrot Guy and Goku are one and the same. He is guilty."

"But Carrot Guy's done wit'," said Rahne.

"How do we know that? For how long will he remain Goku? What if he gets another mental breakdown and becomes Carrot Guy again? Will you be so tolerant then? You tell me!"

Illyana and Warlock sat by Roberto, giving their unwelcome glares to the opposition. "Looks like you and furball are in the minority, Sam," Illyana was smug. "Anyway, that's not the real business here. Here's the important stuff." She stood up to the center of the group. "As you all know, my last two attempts at porting us back to Limbo got us nowhere. This, and other…things, have clued me in that this is because something is happening there. Something terrible." Illyana looked pale as she tiptoed to the ambiguous nature of this 'terrible something.' "Now, I know all of you would rather die than go to Limbo. But it's still my responsibility, and I've gotta fix whatever's happened there. So rather than get back to Earth, I wish that we use the Dragon Balls to take us to Limbo. Now who is with me?"

The mutants' attention on this new question led to pauses of concentration for some. Not that Illyana was surprised. She didn't want to go back to that dimension either. However, none of her teammates had her responsibility. If they went with this lack, then so be it. Illyana was going to Limbo with or without them.

"Count me out," Roberto grimly rejected his assistance. "This is your business Illyana, not mine. Being leader doesn't change it." The fear in his eyes gave motive for his refusal.

Illyana was unsurprised. She expected this from Roberto. She turned to other sources she had better support from. "Amara?"

But the Roman gave no approval or refusal, remaining silent with clenched hands covering part of her face.

Scratch that, Illyana made a mental correction. "Doug?"

"Well," Doug moaned. "I'll save you the trouble of including me. I'm not going either. You all know the good reason for it!"

Grow up Doug! Illyana threw her mental note at the kid. No one except Roberto would give him any reason why he couldn't help out, no matter how weak his powers were. The kid needed a massive dose of self-esteem. Wasn't going to happen now at any rate. Still, this could decide Warlock's choice. "Locke?"

"SELF-choice-CONTRADICTION-to-SELFSOULDOUGFRIEND-in-SUGGESTED-situation. SELF-has-MANY-selfsoulfriends-TO-help."

The feeling of betrayal fell on Doug, despite his present reservations.

But Illyana was pleased. "Glad to have you aboard."

All eyes fell on Tenchi. He stared back at all those who supported Illyana's plan. He felt ill by their wish to join them. He wanted to move away.

"I…I can't," Tenchi's voice was a type of calm that could lead to panic. "I can't do this anymore. I've seen friends almost get killed. I almost killed somebody. I don't want to blame you guys for this, but..." Tenchi stopped his words. He turned away.

"No surprise there," Illyana sneered at Tenchi's refusal.

This snared an alarming feeling in Dani's head. Better to cut the heat before it explodes. "Now, ya know I would originally say 'Hell No' on this," Dani's own response was mixed. "But I'm not leader anymore. It's your responsibility for our welfare, so what I'm sayin' is, count me in."

Illyana shook her friend's hand. "The team supreme!"

"I'll follow," Rahne hid her dislike for their leader over loyalty to her old one.

The expressions Amara gave to the ground threw suggestion that she was in her own world, but her words showed otherwise. "I shall help."

Illyana nodded.

"Hold on, Illyana," Sam seriously cut the positive feeling. "Ah'm now chief, an' if this was a tied vote, ah would naturally turn ya down, Illyana. But the majority is on y'r side."

Roberto moaned to his reluctant attraction. "I will not abandon you to possible death again, hombres. Count me in. I hope I don't regret it."

"You have me as well," entered a voice, then the body, of Psylocke, cool and supportive.

"Can'tcha keep your mind to yourself?" quipped Illyana, but her face changed from disapproval to acceptance. "Welcome to the group." Her presence then moved to Shan. "So what about you? With us or against us?"

"My priorities are with my brother and sister," Shan's words predicted her choice. Illyana stopped facing her, only to hear her continuing her words. "But if it wasn't for you Illyana, or all of you," she gazed around her teammates, "I would not be here in true possession of my body."

Illyana's lips began to crack a smile.

Suddenly, Shan's face fell. "But we have to consider Luna as well. If we all go to Limbo first, it means taking her with us. The stake on our lives may be great in Limbo, but at least we can defend ourselves. Luna can't. Despite what I owe you Illyana, I cannot endanger the child."

Despite her character, it was impossible for Illyana to be nonchalant to this factor. Perhaps it was because she had given all her ignorance to the matter before Shan mentioned its importance. What a swell leader she was proving to be! Nevertheless, she had to look out for the bigger picture for her team. That also meant- demon shards!- actually telling Magneto about her plans.

"You all must share my views on this matter." Shan's eyes swerved to all in the circle. She was proven right.

"Wait, I'll go!" Cried another disembodied voice, younger and equally recognizable. Gohan interrupted this meeting he was no member to. "You all helped me. I wanna help in return."

These were what the surrounding faces gave to Gohan. Uncertainty. Disdain. Sharp refusal. Kind refusal. The boy got the clue that acceptance would not be in the immediate future (especially from Tenchi). The plea was another hit to his nerves."Sorry, Gohan, but the cards are stacked outta your favor," Illyana attempted her best understanding face in her new role. She only succeeded in showing smug bitchiness instead. "I doubt you'd be a burden to us. It's what might happen to you afterwards that's the problem."

Sam offered to help Illyana's case, lest Gohan feel like he was being lied to (and with Illyana's expressions, that was what the conclusion was heading to). "Gohan, ya know we got here by accident. Ya know we need the Dragon Balls t' get us back home. If ya come with us, how are ya gonna get back here?"

"And don't you have that upcoming battle you hope to fight?" Shan reminded reluctantly. She hated to think Gohan had this crushing responsibility to face the terrible future of his world.

"What upcoming battle?" asked Illyana.

"Gohan told us that his Earth would be plagued by androids," Rahne explained. "It be 'n a year from now."

Sweat dropped down Tenchi's forehead and back; for all his effort, the order inside him was unraveling.

"Why don't we stay here then?" said Roberto. "We can help Gohan."

And then the team received someone snapping. "So we can get ourselves killed?" Tenchi's voice sounded his lack of control, sounding fierce and loud for all to hear. He then threw a cold look at Dani. "Well, Dani?" his mad anger called him to demand. "Are any of us in danger now for helping Illyana? You've known her longer than me, so you know what she's capable of."

That declaration caught everyone. Evidently the unit called Ten-yana was undergoing some deep, deep problems.

Dani did not answer. Tenchi refused to wait for a reply, snapping another cruel sentence. "How do we know you're not hiding something from us too? We might be walking to our deaths, but you're afraid to say it. Say something!"

Dani stood up. This may have been Illyana's responsibility, but Tenchi pushed the situation to her. She would be damned if she let herself get talked to this way. "No I don't see any of us ready t' die yet!" Her strength fought against Tenchi's fierce attack. "An' if I did, I'd do my best to make sure it didn't happen."

"Like you did Gohan?"

Dani paused. Tenchi had gotten her with that!

"That wasn't her fault, Tenchi!" Gohan for the first time spoke against someone he thought a kindred spirit. "And I'm alive thanks to all of you."

"Stupid kid!" shouted Tenchi. "Didn't nearly dying teach you anything? This isn't some make-believe game. Nothing is going to protect you! You can die!"

Rather than shout back, Gohan's voice was softer. "I know," he firmly spoke, speaking an acknowledgment he kept secret. "The adventure we had now isn't like the ones I had before. I saw friends die back then."

Tenchi suddenly lost his new knack for rude responding. Guilt splattered its unbearable essence upon him.

"And I might die in the future," Gohan stared at Tenchi with fearful eyes. "I was told that the Androids will kill all of my friends, and me too." Gohan ignored the gasps from Shan and Rahne. "And there won't be any Dragon Balls in the future. I might die and stay dead."

"Gohan…" Tenchi mournfully spoke the boy's name at this courageous behavior.

"But I don't wanna die. I'm not going to. I hope to get strong enough to save my friends and myself from the future."

As the eyes of Tenchi failed him, the eyes of Roberto found settlement with the boy. Here was a kid, with every potential for innocence, speaking about death like an adult. Truly a horrible thing. Then again, were the New Mutants any different? "Don't bother, Gohan." Roberto glared his eyes on the disapprover. "You're speaking to a coward."

This gave Tenchi a better target to throw his anger at. "So," Tenchi readily slapped his palms. "I always knew you wanted to lay fists at me."

But Roberto stayed perfectly still, not making any movements of retribution that was his natural behavior. But his human form turned black with an aura of molecular sunspots.

Sam gave a great sigh. Why did he even bother playing referee? Because he had to, that's why. "Both o' ya quit. Ah order it!"

"Stop it!" Gohan gave his appalled cry to this scene. Two of his friends were going to kill each other!

The boy's voice affected Tenchi, if not his rage. "I'm sorry for the insult Roberto," Tenchi's crushed face gave no sign of apology. "But that doesn't change the fact that we have no right to help this Earth."

"So you want to run away?"

"This isn't our responsibility anymore. We stopped Kakarrotto, and some of us got hurt by it! Saving this world in the future isn't our job."

"And so Limbo isn't?" Roberto became the vernacular acrobat.

"I…" Tenchi couldn't find the answer. A bad thing in his case, since all his frustration was leveled on this present encounter. Words didn't work, so how about violence? Reflexively he charged his Tenchi-Ken and pointed it at Roberto, but he dropped its blade on the rock he was sitting on, slicing it in half. Everyone's stares remained upon him. Tenchi had to get away from them. So he did.

Gohan called out. Dani stopped him from doing anything more. "Let 'im settle this on his own."

"I'll talk to him." Roberto maturely made his offer.

* * *

Like his son and Psylocke, Goku couldn't resist eavesdropping on the Mutants and their plans. Hearing their refusal to forgive him hurt a bit. Even more so, these kids had a real good point. Goku had no idea about turning into Carrot Guy. How could he promise it wouldn't happen again?

But the real hit was what Tenchi said to Gohan: _Didn't nearly dying teach you anything?_ What the hell did he mean by that? Anxiously, Goku's mind lurked to a possible answer. He shrugged it as quickly as an arachnophobic would shrug a spider. Maybe Tenchi meant a threatening atmosphere where Gohan almost got hurt, not something like getting injured.

In a different thought, Goku looked at Illyana, shivering at the sight. How could the group stand her? Didn't they know how evil she was?

Putting his issues aside, Goku knew the kids had a problem. Gohan's wish to help proved the seriousness of the situation. Goku though he might help. But the experiences he had with Roberto, Warlock, and Illyana showed that he would only get a second serving of their hatred of him. His help would end up being ignored or rejected.

Ironically, it was the source of future rejection that Goku had to face. And the biggest source, the person who hurt him the most, was heading his way. His son was now separated from the group, looking glum in his walk. Now he was passing Goku's indiscreet side. Goku took the step of revealed appearance. Here goes nothing. "Gohan?"

A pause interrupted Gohan's walk. But the boy's view remained to what was before him, not the man behind him. Still, the situation was now Goku's. Now was the time to talk! But no words came out. The silence was incredible, with the father trying his best to fight it. So what if this was the first time he talked to his son in a while? He always knew what to say to his boy before. Why was he having trouble now?

To Goku's regret, his hesitance to speak had passed Gohan's patience. He began walking again.

Now did Goku find some words! "Now wait here, son!" He swiftly cried, grabbing Gohan's shoulder. There was resistance in Gohan's movement, but his father's grip was unyielding. So the boy stopped for the second time.

"Now, I know some bad stuff happened t' ya an' y'r friends," Goku took advantage of his chance this time, "an' that I was the cause o' it." Serious tones were being made from the father, which was a rare thing to Gohan. It had nothing of the boyish friendliness Goku usually toned to his son, though it was a far cry from the angry voice he gave Gohan when he first became a Super Saiya-jin. "I'm very sorry for what happened t' y'all. I wanna make _that_ clear, son."

Gohan's head remained unturned to his father, who saw nothing but his son's long black, pig-tailed hair. Seeing no progress, or a rejection for that matter, Goku continued on. "I really…can't stand it if ya're against me. No matter whatever I did t' ya, can ya forgive me?"

No instant answer. Before words came from his mouth, Gohan started moving again. Then he replied. "Let go of me." His words were cold, but his shrug of freedom was colder. His heartfelt apology rejected, Goku studied the unknown problem hovering before him, one that his powers couldn't solve. He grabbed the kid by the arm. "Please Gohan, are ya hearin' me?"

"I don't care, Da-" Gohan's angry response was cut short by his mistake. "Goku, let me go!"

The unknown flooded into Goku with surprise aim. Gohan's new word for him had brought it through. It was as if a new level in this relationship had come. A dark and hostile level that a fighter like Goku found no ways to counter. Shaken by this new evidence of hatred, Goku's hand grew feeble enough for Gohan to break free. He was now in the air, becoming smaller to his father's view.

"I won't stop!" Goku cried to the top of his voice. "One day I'll get ya t' call me father again!" He repeated the words "One day," two more times, each with a lesser audible tone. That was a wish that had to come true. But it was something no one could grant but his son.

* * *

At a creek, Tenchi leaned forward on a tree, burying his face in arms and oak. He concentrated on recriminations upon himself, repeating them like a psychiatrist.

You weren't going to trample on Gohan, Tenchi.

You weren't going to freak out on him, Tenchi.

So Tenchi, the boy needled himself mercilessly, why did you do exactly the opposite? What meaning of _weren't_ you didn't understand?

His ears picked up footsteps, and a call of his name. It was a masculine voice, which ruled out any of the girls. It was human, which excluded Warlock. Tenchi knew who it was, and it wasn't someone he liked.

"I'm not in the mood for your insults, Roberto," Tenchi kept his face buried.

"Well, forgive me, prince," Roberto's voice threw its smug venom. "But right now you deserve more than my taunts."

Tenchi balanced himself free of the tree, but he kept a hand upon his face. "Leave me alone."

"No," snapped Roberto.

Defenses down, Tenchi despaired. "I thought I could handle this," said his tired voice, near a point of hyperventilating. "After all, I'm living with aliens from outer space. Hanging around with you guys seemed like more of the usual. But it's very different. I see people hating me for the reason of existing. Friends almost getting killed. People…hurting me."

Roberto's eyes turned to a strange glance at his teammate.

Tenchi's voice descended to a pitiful squeak. "It's not like home, but now I think it can happen there too. I saw a future of my friends getting killed, but I was able to stop that. That's how I met you all."

Roberto disguised the blow that Tenchi unknowingly threw on him. That adventure was something to curse at; Tenchi had the chance to save his loved ones from death. He could do nothing for Julianna.

"But knowing something like that might happen to them. To Washu, Mihoshi, Sasami…" Each name Tenchi spoke hurt him more. He couldn't continue the roll call. "This time I won't have Warlock or time travel to save them." Tenchi shivered greatly. "It might have been better…if I never went to that cave..."

Roberto continued the words. "To live comfortably? To be free of the responsibility the day Ryoko and the aliens came?"

Tenchi's response was slow, but to his point. "Yes."

"Wishing for a second chance is not going to happen. We're stuck where we are. You made a choice, and must live with it." Tenchi didn't appear pleased at this realistic advice, so Roberto attempted something softer. "Besides, was your choices really all that horrible?"

"But is it worth all this pain?"

Roberto couldn't answer his own view. "That's something you must consider for yourself."

The lack of aid did not move Tenchi's despair. So much for that help! But he wished answers from Roberto anyway. "What…what was dealing with the Beyonder like?"

Roberto paused. Where did he learn that? "I wouldn't know. I never fought him."

Tenchi threw his eyes in surprise.

"Yes," Roberto felt it time to recriminate himself. "I was not there when my friends were killed by the Beyonder. Me, the one who feared him the most, was spared while Sam, Rahne, Dani, and the others were destroyed. Why did I deserve a reprieve! It seems running away from problems fulfills no one. It only makes things worse. And do not remind me about my refusal before! If my friends aid Illyana, I will give my assistance to her as well."

Tenchi noted Roberto separating his mention of 'his friends' and 'Illyana.' Did he think the same way now? Nevertheless the former category had nothing to do with demon souls. He also remembered one boy who was the exact opposite of a monster. "Gohan must hate me."

"Probably," Roberto nodded. "But your actions are nowhere near what his father has done. I suggest you do something to keep it from going that way."

"I'm stumped. Any idea?"

"Well, prince. Maybe you should take advantage of your title."

The words were swallowed by Tenchi's mind, which fed on it richly. He knew what do to.

* * *

Goku didn't bother to fly back to the house. He walked with thoughts. Big to his attention was Gohan's refusal to call him by any father name. When the boy was making his first words, Goku found the new title strange but comforting. It was a name to be proud about. The loss was another blow. But this was a setback. No matter what, he will succeed to get his son back.

His footed movements contrasted with the flying approach of Yamucha and Pu'al. From his limited-but-still-sharp vision, Goku saw a grim resolve on the ex-bandit's face, and his ignorance to anyone below him showed that he wasn't expecting to see anyone.

Finally, Goku abandon the ground for the air. "Where ya headin'?" was Goku's first question once he caught up with the guy.

"Outta here!" Yamucha answered with unease of his experiences. He had undergone one major headache, with continuing painful side effects. Every thought was a new shock on his brain. "I've had both my heart and mind broken by women. Don't wanna find out what's gonna be broken next."

"Your heart?" Goku hit the first part of that sentence with interest. "Oh, you and Buruma had another fight?"

"The last," Yamucha's voice showed pain. "We're through. She's pregnant and not by me."

At that, Goku instantly remembered Trunks. Come to think of it, this would be about the right time for Buruma to start getting pregnant with him. Poor Yamucha. "Who'd a thought Vejita an' Buruma would…"

"Don't remind me!" Yamucha's growl stopped Goku from concluding the sentence. But his anger didn't hinder his intelligence. As sensitive his mind was now, Yamucha could still realize the strange evidence of Goku's knowledge. "Waitaminute, how d'ya know it was Vejita?"

Goku paused. He had to keep his promise to Trunks about not telling anyone about his parents. "Well, who else would it be? Tenshinhan has Runch. I have Chichi. An' ya don't have a problem with Kuririn."

Yamucha was satisfied by his explanation. The only satisfaction he could feel right now. "Guess we're in the same boat."

"Huh?"

"Eh, nothing," Yamucha covered his mistake. "Just watch out for anyone trying to steal your girl." Quickly did he and Pu'al depart, ruminating about his friend. Poor guy, Yamucha found a hole in his self-pity to sympathize with Goku. There was someone else with potential heartbreak. He hoped Goku was able to weather his own problems a lot better.

* * *

"So that's the cliffnotes version, teach," Illyana spoke seriously to Magneto in the living room. "Limbo's my responsibility. Whether you like it or not, I'm going there." The stern talk then melted. "But as deputy leader, I can't jeopardize the team. Once we return to Earth, I will have to find a way to Limbo alone."

Magneto met Illyana's seriousness with his own, his dark eyes bearing some understanding, though unyielding to any change of her decision. "I know this must be difficult for you. I appreciate your respect for your current responsibility."

"Sure," Illyana moaned that answer. Stupid responsibility. "If you excuse me…" She left the room.

The headmaster felt appeased that his students were able to realize the danger of such an endeavor. But it also brought some guilt; he shouldn't have had Psylocke use Gohan as a spyhole to learn the situation, considering the resolution. It was a wrong move, but something necessary. Did Charles ever do the same?

Magneto's own thinking on the matter did not go as easily as his student. Illyana's suggestion that Limbo may be the cause of their travels was a workable theory. The threat she suggested was also serious enough not to ignore. But he couldn't just travel to Limbo with everyone. He couldn't endanger Luna or Doug. But how was he certain they could get to Limbo after returning home? Would he be denying Illyana her wishes? But what of the other wishes her team shared?

This was a clash of responsibilities to what was more important. Magneto noted this conflict before. The world of Gunsmoke was approaching genocide, but his students' safety mattered more. The choice to leave still haunted him. It motivated his decision to help this world. He tried to stop Kakarrotto without any huge cost to his students. But his students overruled and avoided his protection, placing themselves within harm's way. The New Mutants had become a worse annoyance than the X-Men. At least the X-Men, at one point, were his enemy. The New Mutants were his children. They were supposed to be. No, it was truly his fault. He blinded himself with his authority, entrusting the New Mutants to understand the dangers. They did not.

Nevertheless, it was their disobedience that won the day. Kakarrotto had returned to his seemingly normal state. No one was dead. Magneto should be proud of them. But he could not forget their costly mistakes, or his own to them. His record as a father-figure had not improved. Perhaps Luna had good reason not to like him.

His soliloquy was interrupted by the overseeing Chichi. "If ya ask me, sir," she spoke with a proud respect. "It's the right thing she's doin'. An' ya should stay wit' y'r decision."

"If only my students felt the same," Magneto sipped his tea, secretly including himself in that category of doubt.

"I've had the same problems with Gohan. Whenever there's a battle, he has t' go there. Kids shouldn't be riskin' life an' limb gettin' their lives in danger an' all."

"But they are unlike many 'kids,'" Magneto casually corrected her. "They are born mutants, with dangerous powers. Your son is no different."

Hearing those first words, Chichi knew Magneto was going to head to that point about Gohan. Not that it protected the nerve it pulled. "An' I wish he stayed clear from it."

"There is no choice in his situation," Magneto responded strongly. "Either he embrace his abilities sooner and learn to control them, or deny it and let those powers condemn him."

Chichi felt bruised by the question, and the truth it portrayed. Oh, for normalcy! No saving-the-world nonsense! "Do ya ever wish ya were normal?"

Magneto gave little doubt in his decision. "This is normal to me." His eyes stabbed their glare upon Chichi and her unwise answer. "I am proud of what I am. Your son should feel the same about himself as well."

"But that ain't the traits of a scholar."

"Nor are my magnetic powers the characteristic of a school headmaster. But I am one. So you're son shall be a half-Saiya-jin scholar."

Chichi was grudging. Better that Gohan didn't hear any of that! "Feh, I never expected any o' this when I married Goku," she moaned. "I dreamt of a happy family. So what went wrong?"

"You will bear it. You have already borne much than some…people I knew."

"I wish Gohan wasn't…"

And then Chichi found a new face from Magneto, one that copied Piccolo in grim vengeance. "Don't think of that!" Magneto cruelly made every word clear. "Don't ever act upon that! You are the only parent Gohan has that has never let him down. The one who accepts him for what he is. If you think he's a monster, then you are no different than your husband."

Chichi for the first time matched angry words with Magneto. "Why ya…I'm proud o' my son! I care 'bout what he's doin', _not_ what he is. How dare ya think o' me as some horrible mother!"

"Do you really believe in your son?"

Chichi gave no doubt in her stare. "Yes."

Magneto nodded. It made Chichi feel happy. "I admire your devotion," Magneto resembled a statue with his stiff profile and firm decision. "Thus you must understand my students take up my full priority. Anything else must be second."

And with that, so brief a moment, did Chichi feel her elevated heart fall. Now did the affections for Magneto become a hopeless wish! Was it always so? The doubts that had materialized after her confrontation with Kakarrotto had come full force, making it a true realization. And why shouldn't it? She and Magneto never were what was hoped. It was all a silly thought of her own mind, capable of existing in fantasy, but had as much chance of living in reality as a snowball in hell.

Magneto was now off limits, which meant there was now only one other guy open to her. One who still existed in her thoughts, no matter how much she wished to forget him. But did she want him? No answer could result from her question.

Suddenly came a pound from the window. Heading toward it, Chichi saw nothing.

* * *

In the air, Goku suddenly had bad thoughts. He imagined punching Magneto in the face. Why would he do that? Was Magneto some evil bad guy planning to take over the world? No.

Was he threatening Kuririn or Gohan? No.

Was he attracting Chichi?

Goku felt madder by the true answer to that final crime. In that moment, Magneto was in the same party as Freeza, General TaoPaiPai, and the demons Piccolo created. Someone who really deserved to be beaten senseless.

But rage gave way to rational thoughts. For all his limited intelligence, Goku can understand such things. Why should he be surprised? He already knew that Chichi was probably as mad at him as Gohan is.

Goku felt sadder. Guess he was in the same boat as Yamucha.

* * *

Although Chichi was all for doing the festivities on her own, her guests all volunteered to help out. That was more than Goku or any of his friends have ever done for her. She would miss the good manners of these kids. Most of them.

Doug and Tenchi volunteered for handling the dishes. A previous incident of this teamwork happened on Tenchi's first morning at the School for Gifted Youngsters. It developed their friendship. A repeat of camaraderie, unfortunately, was not seen here. Both spoke little, save for dry commands. Neither friend really felt willing to talk about anything.

Not that there was no attempt made. "I heard that you owned Carrot Guy."

Tenchi only hummed admittance. No word given, Doug felt no reason to try again.

This was unfortunate, considering there was a fruitful land of knowledge each person possessed. Tenchi could talk about Doug's behavior to Warlock. The alien didn't have a single piece of cruel intention in his/its entire body (or is that circuitry?). A whole lot different than Doug, the way he was acting now. Meanwhile, Doug in turn could have expanded to what he already knew about Tenchi's sudden aversion to Illyana. The catastrophes that happened in both relationships were accidents and nothing more. Both Tenchi and Doug knew this. They were not stupid. But they didn't want to take advantage of this fact because…well, _because_. That nonsensical reason was the foundation for both their present stance. Pain made some very good cement.

Nor did the two do much to break the overall silence between each other. They had no grudges to each other, not even imaginary ones. It was just that too much had happened yesterday for either of them to be tight right now. Hurt by other people, they had to look to their very selves for strength. So Doug would be without Warlock, and Tenchi would be without Illyana. They saw it as their best way of survival, fearful of using an alternative. Not even if their separations gave little comfort. They had made their choices, and hoped they would feel better about it soon.

Both their outside shoulders received a hand. "Hey, guys, time ya two lightened up a bit!"

Neither Tenchi nor Doug turned to the head of Sam between them. Not that they ignored him. "Congratulations on becoming the chief," said Doug. But that was it for the words. Sam felt the barrier and went to Roberto.

* * *

Kuririn was happy he got back in time. Getting the news that the New Mutants would be leaving sooner than expected had him hurrying to the nearest town. Illyana had the right idea about getting some pictures of this adventure, so he bought a new camera (the one Illyana bought- via his own money- was destroyed when she went nuts). However, his return to the party showed he had missed some things. Yamucha was gone, according to Goku. Learning that message, Kuririn found his friend's mood more problematic than his words about Yamucha. Goku was acting very somber, as if something tore a piece from his heart. This caused an urgent question. Was it the virus? "No," said Goku. But a real answer was unrevealed. Goku just headed for a wall.

* * *

Goku decided not to tell Kuririn his problem with Gohan. This was his own problem, and he had to solve it himself.

"Makin' any attempt?" Rahne posed a question on greeting Goku.

"Tryin'," Goku was forlorn.

Fortunately he received a smile. "Dinna give up," Rahne advised.

Goku responded to this affection with a smile of his own. Rahne liked it. "Tis' easy t' see where Gohan got his smile from." She then looked for that person, only to see Gohan frowning at her.

She crossed the floor to the boy. "Why're ye wit' such a sour face?" She smiled. "Are ye jealous?"

Gohan furiously shook his head.

Rahne's humor slowed to sincerity. "I know tha' yuir father's hurtin' by yuir words."

A small crack broke in Gohan's cold stance. No satisfaction came from his actions. "Well, I don't care." He hardened again.

Rahne could sense the lie in Gohan's refusal.

She saw Gohan turning to her, glaring angry eyes. "Are you on his side?"

"Gohan!" Rahne was staggered by his question.

Gohan went silent, ashamed.

"Gohan, I am yuir friend. I wish t' always be."

"But you're leaving," Gohan cried with moist eyes. He then controlled himself, continuing in a calmer tone. "I'll probably never see you or Tenchi or Roberto ever again."

Rahne was touched. The boy's words brought memories. Another goodbye. The Wolfen Prince she never saw again. Now Gohan had taken that place in her heart, for better and for worse. Och! It was so unfair!

Gohan said so. "It isn't fair! I never really had many friends. Kuririn will be leaving. I can't talk to Piccolo. There's…no one."

"I'm sure ye'll do okay. Ye're too much a likeable person na t' have any friends. Mebbe ye'll meet a girl." Rahne's words pinched Gohan's cheeks. Now the boy smiled, supporting his resemblance to his father.

Rahne greeted Warlock next, who gave her puzzling eyes. "QUERY:- rahnefriend- FAILURE- in- DISPLAYING- antipathy- TO- Self?"

"Whatever for?" But seeing Warlock spy forlornly at Doug gave her intelligence an answer. "'Course not, silly. Ye 're a true friend." She wound her arms lovingly around the techno-organism's arm. "Give Doug time. He shan't stay from such a lovable creature as ye."

Again Warlock's eyes blinked with confusion. "SELF- analysis- SHIFTING- degree- OF- mood- IN- rahnefriend."

Rahne fell into an epiphany with that analysis. When this journey began, she was depressed and anti-social. Now she was the one giving the consoling. The death of Larry Bodine, if not gone from her, was no longer an all-consuming burden. Guess there was too much sorrow from everyone else for her to be wretched.

* * *

Goku wasn't the only wallflower at the party. Amara was at a distance herself, imprisoned by remorse. Curse herself for such a novice. Her emotions caused some damage to the land, and the disaster that could have arisen if let be…

She should blame Sam for this, but he was innocent. Perhaps it was right that he refused her vulnerable state. Love was not her purpose, but selfish comfort, and it would have been a mistake if Sam accepted her. This caused the blame to be replaced by affection. She would never love Sam, but a noble friend he shall always be.

But these thoughts were only surface to her broken emotional state. As much as she could reason about Sam, she found no solace for her own problems. Everything was simpler back in Nova Roma. This outside world, and the worlds apart from it, were confusing and shattering to her beliefs. Perhaps it would be wise to return to that inner world.

* * *

Passing Amara brought antsy feelings to Sam. Why did he have to break her feelings? Sure, he couldn't get romantic with her, but he could have been a little softer in the refusal. His eye then spotted Gohan. Now here was someone he might help. "Hey, Gohan?"

Gohan turned to the gangly and tall boy. Although he had spent little time with Sam, he felt comfortable with his presence as if he was some big brother.

"Gohan, might ah have a word with you?"

Gohan volunteered with reluctance. Seems like everyone wanted a word with him.

"Y' know, ah think o' ya as a li'l brother. Force a habit, seein' ah'm the oldest 'n my family. One day ya might be a big brother t' somebody, related or no."

Gohan gazed at Sam with interest.

"An' ah don't like what y're doin' now."

Suddenly Gohan dropped his head. He knew what Sam was getting at. He was not going to listen.

Seeing the boy about to leave, Sam intervened. "Now stop an' listen! I ain't gonna tell ya what t' do." He demanded Gohan the hearing of his words. "But ah c'n make ya reckon things a li'l better. Ah know what ye're goin' through. My pappy died a few years ago. He didn't leave me, my ma, or my family on purpose, but ah felt like he did. Ah had dreams t' go t' college. My pappy wanted me to go. But he died, an it was up t' me t' help momma support the family. No more dreams. Ah hated 'im then."

"So you're telling me to get over it?" Gohan had his most pragmatic face to this advice.

"Ah'm just sayin' tha' dumb things happen. It's no fair! But life does tha t' ya. T' me. Tenchi lost his momma when he was a kid. Rahne had no parents."

Gohan found knowledge from Sam's words. Still, he wanted to ignore him.

"Look, ah'm not expectin' ya t' instantly change y'r views. My words may have no effect whatsoever on ya. But ah thought ya should know that life's ain't simple. So don't use that as a reason t' fight it. Ya can't throw y'r pappy outta y'r life, an' think everythin's gonna be happy ever after. If somethin' happens, ya might regret it f'r the rest of y'r life."

"Not me," said Gohan. With that firm refusal, he marched away. He decided to forget what Sam said. He made strong mental notes about it. Too bad this kept him from paying attention to where he was going. He stumbled upon Tenchi. The two shared nervous reactions.

Tenchi's lips were reluctant with shame, but he spoke. "Gohan?"

An alarm buzzed in the boy's thoughts. Please, Tenchi, Gohan cried in his thoughts. Please don't say anything about my father!

But Tenchi had other words. "Um, about what I said…"

A breath of relief later, Gohan's response was a smile. "That's okay. We outsiders got to look together."

Tenchi feebly smiled.

* * *

Chichi had made an adequate party. True, the short hours only enabled her to make a cake. But the minimal number of food failed to wreck the best intentions.

Her achievement was complimented. "Gohan's mom is some hostess," said Shan to Dani.

Dani was more realistic. "She's probably happier t' see me off." The removal of her responsibilities had left Dani more sensitive to the problem Chichi had with her. She was some unlucky omen promising the death of her son. The removal of the outcome didn't change that. But Chichi had a good point. Tenchi also hit the right target. To Dani there would always be the possibility that her death images would appear at the most inopportune times, coming for both friend and stranger, to both innocent and creep. Come to think of it, did this power change her friends' view of her? Were they afraid to look at her, scared that any look she gave them meant danger?

"Penny f'r yuir thoughts?" asked a curious Rahne.

"You can just turn wolf an' read 'em." Dani was somber. She would prefer keeping quiet, but Rahne's sincere presence was a match for her resolute will. "Firetop, are you scared of me?"

Surprise caught Rahne, then realization. "Is this about the cruel words Tenchi said? O' course not, Dani. I know ye would tell me if something would happen t' me."

Dani did not reply, forcing a question to Rahne's resolved claim. "Ye would?" Next came surprise. "Ye wouldn't?"

"Yes I would!" Dani shouted an abrupt answer.

Bad move. Rahne was now staring at her. "Are ye?"

"No!" Dani interrupted, trying to nip this problem. "You're not gonna die!"

Rahne settled down a bit, but with some suspicion still in her eyes. "I trust ye Dani," her words were strained but determined. "Ye would na' keep such things 'way fr'm me."

"Nope," Dani did her most sincere reply. Guess Tenchi really had a point. She had been very discreet about her death-visions until the event happened. As leader, it was her belief that she could handle the situation when it came. But the record showed otherwise. Thus Dani found another foundation to her resignation. However, regret came in the form of Illyana and Sam. Probably in need of advice.

With Warlock, the three discussed the situation.

"So Magneto vetoed your plans?" said Sam.

Illyana's sour look spoke the truth.

"Y'know, disobeyin' our teach's wishes has gotten us trouble."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was point in Sam's words. "But it's usually been for a good reason, with nothing to screw us over." Illyana than called to Warlock. "Locke, can you retrace any of my dimensional gates from Limbo, and create a portal, like you did Lila's stargate and Carrot Guy?"

"NEGATIVE," Warlock's mouth sagged. "IMPOSSIBILITY-in-ENTRY-residue-DETECTION."

"So you can create the gates to any goings, but not our comings?" Illyana frowned. Her eyes fell on Dani.

"Hey, don't look at me," Dani calmly rejected. She walked away, thinking about her freedom, and how much her words were mouth only. For all her willingness to quit, Dani found that the worries remained. These worries marked the situation. Doug, Amara, and Tenchi were having mental breakdowns. Illyana might know this, for Doug and Amara at least. She might not be sensitive to Tenchi's feelings right now, considering the falling out they had. Talk about brief romances! This one lasted for, what, two days? Sam has probably gotten his work cut out for him.

Dani looked upon Goku. The guy looked like a wallflower, what with everyone isolating themselves from him. Only the occasional visits from Kuririn or Rahne kept Goku from looking completely abandoned. Good girl, carrot top! Still, the loneliness was apparent on Goku's face. Dani understood it too well. She wasn't much a girl for parties, either.

She saw Goku's gaze continually fall on his son. The boy was making an effort not to look at his father, and anytime he failed he got this uncomfortable expression. Evidently the old man learned where he and junior stood right now. Reconciliation wasn't going to be a smooth. The big guy deserved it. And yet, on looking at that sad puppy face he was carrying (compared to the violent angry rabid dog look he had as Carrot Guy), Dani couldn't help feeling sorry for the big lug.

Boy, her leader habits were hard to break! Dani now realized her actions. If she was this good when she was still leader, they wouldn't be in this mess!

* * *

"There's one thing missing from this party," Illyana marched to Warlock. "Some boogie time!"

"B-Boogie time?" Gohan repeated the phrase with no idea.

"Locke," cried Illyana, bearing no surrender. "Hit it!"

Interpreting those archaic words, Warlock had a recollection of what Illyanafriend meant. Selfsouldougfriend had self create record files on manipulated sound waves called 'music.' Quickly did the techno-being's torso change into something resembling a radio. Speakers also came from both sides of this simulation. Then the music began.

Hypnotized, Illyana's body flexed to the call of the music. The sound had taken control of her, throwing her body into a mode of dance. She was not the only one affected. Roberto joined in next, coming close to Illyana. Belly to belly, they thrust their dancing abilities together for compliment. Dani and Sam followed, only they did their dancing separately.

"Nice music," Betsy was being intoxicated by the beat.

"I'm one for the classics," Magneto did not appear pleased. As Professor of their school, he had appeared at such dance functions before. Still, at least they appeared to be having a good time this time around. No death-traumatized students, or potential suicides here.

Chichi had similar doubts. "They call that dancing?"

"I believe so," a wicked taint fell on Betsy's smile. "I'm feeling rather in the mood to join." And she did. This beautiful lady of elegance, one who symbolized restraint and tact; she proved different. Doug found it hard not to ignore her appearance.

But all the human dancers were eclipsed. Warlock took over the dance, his/its elongated legs and arms waving into the air. This, added with the radio on his/its torso, made the techno-alien's participation really something.

Gohan had not seen much dancing like this in his life. It was fascinating. He was beginning to see Illyana in a different light. There was something in her body movements that made him feel strange.

"ojan?"

The entranced Gohan ignored that word of meaningless gibberish.

"Gohan!"

"Huh?" The boy reacted disoriented. He felt like he was under some kind of trance. But he answered the caller of his name. It was Rahne. A sudden spell of embarrassment came over him.

Rahne was twiddling her fingers nervously. This was not an easy thing for her to do. "Would ye dance wit' me? Would ye like to?"

Feeling not a little nervous, Gohan spoke honestly. "I don't really know how."

"Tis well," Rahne hid her own unbalanced nerves. "I'll teach ye a few steps." That was, if she knew any good ones.

Indeed, the grace of their steps contrasted (greatly) with their friends. Fortunately there were no foot-stepping-foot mistakes. The only contact they made was their arms locked together. Rahne made her steps, which Gohan duplicated with his own feet. Their nervousness did not hamper their enjoyment. Rather, it helped in bringing smiles of inadequate laughter.

"I'll miss you, Rahne," Gohan spoke with discretion, hiding his face while speaking in the lowest of slurs. It was no use; Rahne's human ears were no less sensitive to what was heard. "I'll miss ye too."

"Gohan and Rahne, sitting in a tree…" Dani recited in joke. Her words were stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it," the voice of Gohan's mother offered a chilled warning.

Dani would have faced off Chichi tooth and nail, but she let Gohan's mother have her way. She would be amazed to learn Chichi's lack of hostility to her best friend. In fact, her view of Rahne was of the highest regard. That girl would not lead her son astray. Even a personal moment like this dance did not rattler her, but was endearing. Also bittersweet, as it was proof that her son was growing up. It also cast a memory of the last time she danced. The tango she and Goku did at their wedding. Her dancing partner stood at the back, looking very lonely. It was obvious that none of the guests liked his presence.

Chichi decided to get his attention. It was an action that was strangely terrifying. It made her words very soft. "G-Goku…?" Then she stopped. She quickly forgot about her action, or denied them to an area that she wouldn't think about it. Lots of things to attend to…

Tenchi could not help keeping a sight on Illyana. Roberto was touching her. By the way of her expressions, it looked like her unhappiness about being dumped didn't last long. Oh, quit it, his mind screamed at himself. It was over and done. He made the right decision. He would feel easier now. He would forget those awful words she said, about him being an 'ice prince.'

After the dance came the cake. Everyone had a piece (including Warlock, who absorbed its energies, leaving his/her/its cake a solid block). Goku and Gohan sat at separate parts of the room. But without giving the other their perspective, their eating manners were done in a near-synchronized pace. And everyone noticed it.

"Boy, you two look alike." Kuririn was complimentary.

Goku's face opened in curious fascination. His son, however, shrugged from the compliment. "It's a lie," Gohan demanded.

"Kuririn, think before you talk," Roberto 's warning was strong.

"What did I say?" Kuririn looked at the uncomfortable and disapproving faces most of his teenage friends made over his remark.

Chichi was just as confused. But a mother like her was able to reach a possible conclusion. A distressing one.

Magneto was not lost to the familial estrangement either. He thought of his own children. Pietro, now a madman. Wanda, now impossibly pregnant with child. Anya, dead these many years. All his children were lost to him, by death or preferred rejection. This group may be added by his granddaughter, safe in Shan's arms. Being a father is never easy.

Such a crushing moment needed something better to end the party.At that moment, Roberto closed up to Tenchi, whispering to his ear. What went on was surely good to Tenchi, as he suddenly nodded. "Gohan!" He spoke firmly.

"Yeah?" Gohan all but jumped to Tenchi's question.

"Kneel," He came closer, taking out his Tenchi-Ken.

The command did not affect Gohan to obey it.

"It's okay," Tenchi was sincere. "Trust me. You can do it with one knee."

"Just do it, Gohan!" Roberto complained.

Uneasiness sliding away, Gohan did as he was told.

Tenchi stood before him. The Tenchi-ken now burned brightly in his hand. With this weapon he held to Gohan's left shoulder without making contact. "By the right given to me, as…Crown Prince of Jurai, I make you…thee…Gohan…a royal knight." He swerved the hilt to the boy's other shoulder. "You are now a kinsman to the House of Jurai."

His head lowered, Gohan lifted it in pride. His return to his feet saw himself being showered with applause.

"Tis' a great honor, Gohan," sparkled Rahne.

"HONOR- exemplified- GOHANFRIEND!" Warlock was equally happy.

"Congratulations," Kuririn joined in.

"Yeah," Goku spoke up. "Nice job!"

Illyana too had her remarks- to the father, that is. "Shaddup!"

Chichi's response was mixed. Better that it was some degree or diploma, she thought. Oh well.

Next Kuririn slipped out a camera. "How about some pictures!"

"Yeah!" screamed Gohan with delight. His happiness convinced the Mutants to do it. And Rahne had the idea of how they would pose. She whispered to Warlock and then Gohan. Soon, the two walked to an empty part of the field.

"GOHANFRIEND- ready?"

"Sure am," said Gohan. As he bowed his eyes below him, Warlock flattened and widened him/itself into a long platform.

"C'mon!" Rahne swung her arm for the team to follow. The willing teammates darted first, followed by the reluctant. Doug hesitated.

"C'mon, Doug!" cried his teammates.

Doug's face grew tense, but he made his steps. But the distance he shrank, the hesitance grew. He was about to turn back, when Roberto pulled him to the platform. Doug shrugged any connection, which almost led to a fight with his least favorite New Mutant. The team got all together to break it up. They received a great upset from the platform they stood on. Legs at each corner of Warlock elongated, towering higher than Gohan. The boy walked right under it. Then the legs shrank!

"Gohan!" Chichi allowed her maternal worry to overwhelm her knowledge of Gohan's abilities. Sure enough, the concern was proved unfounded; by sheer force of his strength, Gohan was keeping the platform above his back and head, lifting ten New Mutants in their laughter, grabbing each other in attempts to retain balance on the topsy-turvy platform.

"Take the picture Kuririn!" Gohan made a strained smile in his effort.

Sure enough, the monk aimed the device at this memorable scene of their visitors, one to remember in opposition to grim memories of yesterday. Indeed, the perpetrator of there problems failed to keep a straight face. He wanted to join the fun.

This was not ignored by Chichi. Goku was again his usual happy-go-lucky self. Didn't anything faze him? The more she realized, Chichi had little understanding of her husband. And she didn't know if she wanted to find out.

She considered this while getting the bowl where the six Dragon Balls had been kept in. It was time for farewell, she thought with sadness. She was going to miss Betsy. Except for Buruma, she hadn't really any woman friend she could speak to. Chichi looked to Shan, who was holding Luna comfortably. The baby was going to be missed as well. Chichi wondered if she could remedy this loss. The thought of a mini-Goku was an endearing thought, though quickly it was squelched from her mind.

These thoughts naturally led to Magneto. His loss was not going to impossible, though. Despite the abundance of everything that happened these two days, Chichi was able to come to a natural conclusion. Magneto was a sudden surprise to her present existence, his presence a change of pace. But it wasn't meant to be. He had his world to return to, she had hers to live in.

Now did that mean a return to the other man in her life?

Magneto took the bowl of Dragon Balls. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem," said Chichi with a bittersweet smile.

And soon only she was left at Mount Paozu, waving goodbye to everyone as they took to the air.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, Magneto, Luna, Betsy, and the New Mutants reached Kami-sama's temple. The keeper awaited them all with a reverent gaze, his hand providing the restored Dragon Ball.

His appearance brought something for Sam to speak about. "Ah ain't seen Piccolo at all today."

"He and Kami-sama don't like each other," explained Kuririn. "Even though they're the same guy."

Magneto then remembered seeing Piccolo from afar on their journey here. That was enough for their farewell.

His students got more from their goodbyes. It wasn't a smooth one. The New Mutants and Gohan found their bond hard to separate. But all did their partings, in their own way.

"Thanks for saving my life Shan," Gohan greeted his savior.

"_Au revoir_, Gohan," said Shan.

Illyana frisked the boy's hair. "Y'know kid. If you were maybe six years older, I could fall for you. Take care."

For the first time before her presence, Gohan blushed. Kuririn, however, winced. Suddenly, the monk was surrounded by Tenchi, Warlock, Doug, and Illyana, each giving their goodbyes to him.

Illyana was different in her farewell to him. She planted a wet one upon his bald head. Kuririn took on a shade of red. "Can I kiss you back?"

"Don't push it, shorty," chilled Illyana, wiping her lips.

Meanwhile, Sam shook hands with Gohan, as did Roberto. He was not a kid to them, but a man who showed his worth.

Rahne hugged Gohan dramatically. "Be careful."

"Hope ya learned some things," Dani tiredly smiled. "Like thinkin' 'fore fightin'."

"I'll try." Gohan laughed. He then heard Tenchi crying his name. No shaking of hands or words were said, but the feelings were clear to each other.

Tenchi walked over to Goku. The elder began to feel some apprehension in expectation to what the New Mutants would say to him. Tenchi's somber look gave little to hope differently. Thus it came as a surprise to the Saiya-jin when Tenchi bowed. Goku remembered his grandfather acted that way, and taught him to do it as well, though he hadn't done it for awhile. He wasn't the only one with such a reaction. Gohan was shocked. How could such a great guy like Tenchi bow to his father? At first thinking about his father's importance to gain such respect, Gohan quickly turned to an idea more acceptable to his feelings. Tenchi was indeed a really great guy to act humble to people unworthy to kiss his hand.

"I ask forgiveness for what I did to your eye," Tenchi spoke with a bowed head. "In the fight that led to that blindness, I was full of rage and vengeance. Although the eye was an accident, I feel guilty for what I have done."

"That's okay, Tenchi," Goku grabbed the kid's shoulders, moving him back straight. "I still got one eye. I ain't gonna miss my lost one that much. You don't hafta feel guilty 'bout anything."

Tenchi nodded at the welcome acceptance.

Then Rahne patted Goku on the shoulder. "Remember."

"I will."

Kami-sama dropped the orb with the other six. A magical link was made. A ray of light erupted into the sky. The sky became uncharacteristically dark.

Thus the giant dragon Shenlong appeared. Only Illyana had witnessed such a massive appearance, so her teammates were met with an immense awe that even she felt despite her experience.

Magneto remained stoic. A god created? Divinity must surely have some humble beginnings!

Psylocke kept her thoughts away from this beast, lest an accidental rapport with such a divinity may destroy her sanity.

"_Reflect upon your desires, mortals,"_ said Shenlong. _"For I can grant any wish…but only one."_

"To the Limbo Dimension belonging to my student Illyana," Magneto spoke in ignorance to the burgeoning surprised faces. "I wish all in this circle to be teleported there, save for my granddaughter Luna...and my student Doug Ramsey."

Shock took over surprise to that word. "What are you saying?" Doug bellowed in emotional distress.

"_It is granted," _the Dragon had spoken.

"Are you kidding me? Stop it!" Doug screamed to the dragon, his words blending with the equal sounds of protest from his friends. But Shenlong remained defended against their pleas.

"Change the wish!" Tenchi cried to the dragon.

"Sir, how could ya do this?" Sam screamed at Magneto.

"The New Mutants are a team!" Dani broke from her passiveness.

Magneto suppressed all misgivings from his mind. The path had been set. Instead he waved a hand that transported Luna softly into Gohan's tender hands. "Thus I give you a great responsibility Son Goku, just as my predecessor gave me. Show that my choice proves wise." He spoke in threat rather than a blessing.

Meanwhile, Illyana was ready to conjure her Soulsword and break the molding of this wish before it solidified. "Thanks a lot, Illyana!" Tenchi broke into her eyes with angry words. Illyana was pummeled by this vocal blow. She became too shaken to make her damaging attack.

Betsy, Rahne, and Warlock grabbed at Doug in hopes that their contact might change the wish. Doug enthusiastically shared in the rapport of his human friends, even Warlock's touch. But the touch grew softer, almost untouchable, as if Doug was in contact with a phasing Kitty Pryde.

"No, come back!" Doug grappled against the growing intangibility. He saw Betsy in tears.

"Don't worry, Doug!" cried Roberto. "The New Mutants look after our own. As soon as we're able to, we'll be back for you!" But his uncharacteristic reply failed to give any hope to Doug. In a bright flash, his team was gone. He tried to stand. Legs failed him as he knelt hopelessly. "Don't leave me…"

Doug quickly replaced depression with anger, portrayed by his fist ramming the floor. "Dammit! I trusted you Magneto."

Comfort had to come from others. "He thought it the right thing," Goku did his best to soothe the kid's despair.

"Shut the fuck up, Carrot Guy." Doug growled in return. "He left me with the baby. Compared to the others, I'm nothing but a helpless infant!"

So the Mutants departed from this Earth, leaving no trace of their presence from that spot of their departure. However, they had left a lasting mark within the demi-Saiya-jin who saw them leave. It was a mark that brought sadness to the boy, but unlike the wounds from his father, it enriched him with good feelings. He would never forget the New Mutants.

Goku, heeding well Rahne's words to him, walked closer to his son with a grasping hand. "Gohan…"

Gohan walked away with Luna. "I better get Luna to mom."

"But wait…"

Gohan made every step with deaf ears, looking to Luna's cherubic face to overwhelm any need to know what his father wanted.

Gohan was now off the tower, leaving the two alumni of Kame-sen'nin with Kami-Sama and Doug.

Goku went silent at his failure.

"Don't worry, Goku," Kuririn slapped his friend's lower back. "Gohan'll come around."

Goku took this advice with struggled agreement.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Annotations:

-Farouk possessed Karma and later possessed most of the New Mutants in NEW MUTANTS#32-34.

-Wolfsbane had a brief relationship with a Wolfen Prince in NEW MUTANTS SPECIAL EDITION & UNCANNY X-MEN ANNUAL 9.

-Julianna was Roberto's girlfriend. Killed in the NEW MUTANTS GRAPHIC NOVEL.

-The Beyonder killed all the New Mutants (save for Roberto) in NM#37.

-Pietro was undergoing a period of insanity at this point (caused by Maximus the Mad).

-Wanda would give birth to twins (created from her powers) in VISION & THE SCARLET WITCH#12 (Vol. 2).

* * *

With the new guests, the Son family tries to weather the conflicts in their home, little knowing of what is to come! _The Kakarrotto Saga_ reaches its conclusion! 


End file.
